Zielone oczy
by Jarzebinka
Summary: Ostatni rok w Hogwarcie dla Lily, Huncwotów i Severusa. Jeżeli jesteście ciekawi jak nienawiść potrafi zmienić się w miłość, jak rozpadają się dawne przyjaźnie i jak ktoś nam bliski może stać się nagle obcy, zachęcam do przeczytania.
1. Urodziny

_Ostrzegam, że nie wszystkie rozdziały zdążyły jeszcze przejść przez korektę. Te, które zaznały tego szczęścia są opisane ;)  
><em>

_Podziękowania dla mojej bety : Grim. _

Był piękny, sierpniowy dzień. Słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie. Cicha uliczka Magnolia Lane na przedmieściach Watford wyglądała na wyludnioną, podczas gdy jej mieszkańcy wylegiwali się na ogródkach za swoimi domami. Spokój mógł się wydawać jednak pozorny, gdy zajrzało się na podwórze domu o numerze trzynaście. Ktoś nie zorientowany mógłby stwierdzić, że panuje tu błoga cisza, lecz ci, którzy znali lepiej siostry Evans wiedzieli, że to nieprawda. Lily i Petunia Evans leżały po przeciwległych stronach basenu, wzajemnie ignorując swoją obecność. Podczas gdy rudowłosa dziewczyna o śnieżnobiałej cerze chowała się z książką pod wielkim klonem, blondynka leżała w pełnym słońcu smażąc się jak frytka na patelni.

Lily starała się skupić nad Transmutacją dla zaawansowanych, ale ciągle zerkała znad przeciwsłonecznych okularów w stronę siostry. Zbliżał się jej ostatni rok w Hogwarcie, a ona dalej nie potrafiła się pogodzić z faktem, że ich stosunki są tak napięte. Od kiedy tylko Lily dowiedziała się, że jest czarownicą Petunia z zazdrości zaczęła ją nienawidzić. Jako małe dziewczynki były tak blisko, dzieliły się wszystkimi sekretami. Teraz ledwo potrafiły wysiedzieć razem przy jednym stole podczas kolacji i obie znosiły to tylko ze względu na swoich rodziców. Każde ich spotkanie kończyło się kłótnią, więc Lily starała się schodzić siostrze z drogi, gdy tylko mogła.

Rozmyślania Lily przerwał klonowy listek, który zwrócił jej uwagę. Zamiast łagodnie opadać na wietrze, zatrzymał się tuż przed nią, ukłonił i zaczął wirować wokół jej głowy. Po drugiej stronie basenu Petunia poruszyła się niespokojnie, patrząc na to z niepokojem.

- Lily! – syknęła. – Natychmiast przestań! Nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć, jakim jesteś dziwadłem! Nie rób TEGO tutaj!

Zanim jednak Lily zdążyła odpowiedzieć, woda w basenie zabulgotała i wielka fala chlusnęła Petunię prosto w twarz. Gdy ta zerwała się na równe nogi z piskiem, drzewo, w którego cieniu wylegiwała się rudowłosa dziewczyna zaszeleściło i zaśmiało się. Ale przecież drzewa się nie śmieją, prawda?

- Snape, złaź! – Lily zatrzasnęła głośno książkę, przewracając oczami.

Jej gniew jednak szybko ustąpił miejsca szerokiemu uśmiechowi na widok czarnowłosego, chudego chłopaka o cerze jasnej jak pergamin, zanoszącego się śmiechem. Stali tak, nasłuchując cichnących przekleństw Petunii, która postanowiła schować się w domu, wykrzykując coś o potworach i pomyleńcach.

- Prosiłam cię tyle razy, żebyś jej nie dokuczał. I tak, delikatnie mówiąc, nie jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami…

Snape ziewnął, udając, że ta historia go nie obchodzi.

- Lily, ona właśnie nazwała cię dziwadłem. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się przejmujesz tą…

Lily przerwała mu, grożąc palcem.

- Sev, to moja siostra! Muszę mieć nadzieję, że kiedyś się pogodzimy.

Czuła jednak, że jej przyjaciel nie rozumie tego, co właśnie powiedziała. Od tylu lat odbywali tą sama rozmowę, że Lily dziwiła się, dlaczego ciągle muszą wypowiadać te słowa na głos.

Snape obserwował ją niepewnie, zdając się zastanawiać nad tym, jak bardzo dziewczyna się na niego gniewa. Lily przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Schudł, od kiedy ostatni raz widzieli się w Hogwarcie, a pod jego bystrymi, czarnymi oczami widniały sińce. Niedopasowane i postrzępione mugolskie ubrania wisiały na nim jak na wieszaku.

- Jak tam w domu? – spytała, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie na kocu.

Snape usiadł, unikając jej wzroku. Machnął ręka, jakby odganiając niewidzialną muchę.

- Bez zmian – mruknął. –Nie mówmy o tym! Zresztą teraz, kiedy mam już 17 lat, nie zamierzam z nim mieszkać ani dnia dłużej!

- Och, Sev, no przecież! – Lily poderwała się na równe nogi. – Nie odchodź, zaraz wracam!

Pobiegła w stronę domu, zostawiając go samego ze zdziwioną miną na twarzy. Gdyby nie rozmowa, którą przed chwilą odbyli, zaśmiałaby się z faktu, jak bardzo Severus Snape nie pasował do jej mugolskiego ogródka na przedmieściach. Wiedziała jednak, że każda rozmowa na temat jego sytuacji rodzinnej była dla niego cięższa, niż dawał to po sobie poznać. Od kiedy zmarła jego matka mieszkał ze swoim mugolskim ojcem, który gardził nie tylko swoim synem, ale także światem do którego należał. Powszechnie wiadomo było w okolicy, że Stary-Snape-Z-Bagien nie stroni od kieliszka. Severus nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, nawet przed Lily, ale często miał siniaki i zadrapania po szarpaninach w domu. Gdy już coś wspominał na ten temat, najczęściej mówił o swoich planach ucieczki. Wyczekiwał tylko dnia, kiedy już będzie mógł legalnie używać magii. Ten dzień właśnie nadszedł i Lily prawie by o tym zapomniała.

Wbiegła szybko do swojego pokoju. Wyjęła różdżkę i szepnęła „accio ". Mała, srebrna waga do odliczania ilości składników do eliksirów poszybowała wprost w jej stronę. Złapała ją zgrabnie i szybko udała się z powrotem do ogródka, gdzie Severus siedział dokładnie tak, jak go zostawiła. Obserwował ją bez mrugnięcia okiem.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego! – Lily wyciągnęła zza pleców prezent, ściskając zaskoczonego przyjaciela.  
>Snape wpatrywał się w podarunek, najwidoczniej nie potrafiąc nic powiedzieć.<p>

- Lily… ja nie….

- Cii, głuptasie! Mówi się „dziękuję" – mrugnęła do niego wesoło.

- Dziękuję – powiedział szybko, nie spuszczając wzroku z wagi. – Jest świetna! –Spojrzał w zielone oczy dziewczyny z wyraźnym uwielbieniem.

Lily czując, że się rumieni postanowiła zmienić temat, zanim zrobi się niezręcznie.

- Gdzie zamierzasz mieszkać? – spytała rzeczowo.

Wzruszył ramionami. Położył się z rękami pod głową, wpatrując w przebłyskujące między liśćmi promienie słońca.

- Jeszcze nie wiem. Może pobędę trochę na Pokątnej. Do szkoły zostało już tylko parę dni, jakoś to będzie.

Lily obserwowała go przez chwile w milczeniu, po czym powiedziała głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu:

- Zostaniesz tutaj. I nie waż się dyskutować! – dodała szybko, widząc jak Severus zaczyna się podnosić, otwierając usta. – Rodzice cię znają i jestem pewna, że nie będą mieli nic przeciwko.

Snape westchnął, po czym przytaknął, jakby godząc się ze swoim losem. Lily nie była przekonana czy tylko jej się przewidziało, że chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Napijesz się czegoś? – zapytała, wstając.

Bardzo chciała uniknąć zbytecznych podziękowań. Poza tym, Severus wyglądał naprawdę mizernie.

Zaśmiał się, machnął różdżką i po chwili trzymał w rękach dwie szklanki lemoniady z lodem.

- Lily, tyle lat, a ty wciąż walczysz z mugolskimi przyzwyczajeniami. – Wręczył jej szklankę, kręcąc głową z przesadzonym niedowierzaniem.

Lily przewróciła oczami.

- Rozumiem, że teraz, gdy możesz używać magii poza szkołą już niczego nie zrobisz własnoręcznie?

Wybuchli śmiechem.

Resztę popołudnia spędzili wylegując się w słońcu i snując plany, co do swojego życia po skończeniu szkoły. Podczas gdy Lily zastanawiała się nad pracą w św. Mungu, Snape opowiadał jej o swojej fascynacji czarną magią.

Dziewczyna od dawna wiedziała o jego skłonnościach i cichym podziwie dla rosnącej potęgi Lorda Voldemorta, ale starała się odsuwać od siebie poczucie niepokoju, jakie budził w niej ten temat. To właśnie z tego powodu najczęściej się kłócili. W szkole nie spędzali razem tyle czasu co podczas wakacji, a po tym, jak Severus nazwał ją w przypływie złości szlamą ich stosunki nadal były trochę napięte. Snape obracał się w towarzystwie podejrzanych Ślizgonów i Lily ciągle miała mu to za złe. Odnosiła to osobiście do siebie: wybrał towarzystwo Averego i Mulcibera, okrutników bez sumienia, zamiast niej. Ale dziś, gdy zobaczyła go w tak złym stanie nie miała serca mu tego wypominać. Patrząc na jego życie, które bynajmniej nie było usłane różami, ciężko jej było go oceniać. Przez lata obserwowała narastającą w nim złość, spowodowaną własną bezsilnością wobec ojca.

Lily dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że Snape milczy od jakiegoś czasu, obserwując ją z błyskiem w oku.

- O czym myślisz? – zapytał cicho.

- Ja? – zarumieniła się. – O… o szkole – powiedziała pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła jej na myśl.

Snape kiwnął głową, ale na jego ustach widać było lekki uśmiech. Znali się od tak dawna, że łatwo im było wykryć, gdy drugie kłamie. Nie powiedział jednak nic, najwidoczniej postanawiając to przemilczeć.

- Kiedy wrócą twoi rodzice? – spytał po chwili.

- Pojutrze, są w odwiedzinach u babci. Jestem sama… z Petunią – dodała z przekąsem.

- Na pewno ucieszy się z mojej obecności. – Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Tylko nie chcę widzieć żadnych szczurów w jej pokoju, ani pająków we włosach. – Lily spojrzała na niego ostrzegawczo.

Przytaknął ugodowo, ale jego czarne oczy zabłyszczały groźnie.

- Chodź, zjemy coś. – Lily poklepała go po ramieniu, bo słońce zaczynało się już chylić

ku zachodowi.

Severus powoli ruszył za nią w stronę jasnej kuchni państwa Evans.

- Co on tu robi? – warknęła Petunia, podrywając się od stołu i wpatrując w niego z odrazą.

Chłopak nonszalancko oparł się o framugę drzwi z wyzywającym spojrzeniem.

- Severus zatrzyma się u nas do końca sierpnia – odpowiedziała chłodno Lily.

- Nie ma domu, czy co? Niech wraca na te swoje bagna do równie beznadziejnego ojca… - ale Petunia nie zdążyła dokończyć.

Nim Lily się zorientowała, Snape płynnym ruchem wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę i wycelował ją prosto w blond głowę stojącej naprzeciw niego dziewczyny.

- Sev, nie! – krzyknęła Lily, również sięgając do kieszeni, gotowa bronić siostry.

Wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel jest doskonały w pojedynkach i cieszy się złą sławą odnośnie zaklęć, które sam potrafił wymyślać. On jednak zdawał się nie słuchać, wpatrując się obecnie ze wściekłością w Petunię, która przerażona przylgnęła do ściany.

- Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz, mugolu – zwrócił się do niej z pogardą, prawie szeptem, a każde jego słowo było nasączone nienawiścią. – Długo znosiłem to, jak odzywasz się do mnie i do Lily, ale tak się składa, że od dziś mogę używać magii poza szkołą. Na twoim miejscu uważałbym na to, co mówię.

- Opuść różdżkę – warknęła Lily, celując prosto w niego. – A ty zejdź nam z oczu – zwróciła się chłodno do siostry, która korzystając z okazji wybiegła z kuchni.

Severus wciąż wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stała Petunia, po czym spojrzał na Lily spode łba.

- Jak ty to znosisz? – mruknął, trochę urażony.

- Na pewno nie szantażując ją magią! Co ty sobie myślałeś? Znasz ją, zawsze tak gada, ale oprócz tego jest całkowicie bezbronna… Jeśli masz tu zostać, musisz nad sobą panować. Nie pozwolę ci jej skrzywdzić. To tylko cztery dni. Wytrzymasz? Mogę ci zaufać? – spojrzała mu intensywnie w oczy.

Snape westchnął ciężko, po czym schował różdżkę.

- Niech ci będzie. Tylko nie złość się już na mnie. – Zrobił krok w jej stronę, a jego twarz wyraźnie złagodniała.

Lily pokiwała głową, zniechęcona. Severus i Petunia pod jednym dachem. To będą ciężkie dni. Z drugiej strony nie mogła pozwolić, żeby jej przyjaciel błąkał się samotnie bez dachu nad głową. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy coraz częściej słyszy się o tajemniczych zaginięciach i atakach śmierciożerców.

Zrobiła naleśniki, które zjedli w ciszy. Severus wyglądał, jakby starał się powstrzymać przed łapczywością. Lily zastanawiała się po cichu kiedy ostatni raz jadł porządny posiłek. Chyba zauważył, że dziewczyna mu się przygląda, bo zmieszany zwolnił tempo, w jakim naleśniki znikały z jego talerza. Lily pomyślała, że bardzo chciałaby teraz móc czytać w jego myślach. Severus bywał czasem taki tajemniczy…

- Cieszę się, że zostajesz – powiedziała, obserwując go.

Na bladych, lekko zapadniętych policzkach chłopaka pojawił się cień rumieńca.

- Nie wyobrażam sobie, że miałbyś się gdzieś pałętać samotnie, zwłaszcza, że teraz jest tak niebezpiecznie…

Snape otworzył usta, najwidoczniej chcąc zaprzeczyć, ale widząc minę dziewczyny powstrzymał się.

- Tak szczerze, ja też wolę być tutaj z tobą – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Dziękuję, Lily.

- Po to są przyjaciele! – Uścisnęła krótko jego rękę.

- Tak, przyjaciele… - powtórzył cicho, zaciskając dłoń, która jeszcze przed chwilą trzymała Lily.

- Sev, wiesz gdzie są łazienki. Jeśli potrzebujesz czegokolwiek to wołaj. Ja pościelę ci na kanapie. – Lily podniosła się od stołu, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

Snape przytaknął także wstając i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju.

Lily odetchnęła cicho, wymachując różdżką w stronę szafy, z której wyleciały kołdra, poduszka i prześcieradło. Rzeczy ułożyły się same na kanapie, dając dziewczynie czas do namysłu. Ciągle miała przed oczami pełne złości spojrzenie Severusa, skierowane na Petunię. Fakt, potrafił być czasem przerażający, jednak Lily znała go na tyle lepiej, żeby nie skupiać się tak na jego zimnej i czasem odpychającej skorupie. Pamiętała jeszcze, gdy jako dzieci bawili się razem na pobliskich łąkach. Tak wiele zmieniło się od tego czasu. Severus był wtedy takim miłym chłopcem, trochę zarozumiałym, ale z drugiej strony nie tak bardzo, jak Potter… Tak, Potter to dopiero zadziera nosa. Gdyby tylko o to chodziło, chłopcy dogadaliby się doskonale. Lily sama zaśmiała się ze swoich myśli.

- Co cię tak bawi? – odezwał się Snape, który nagle pojawił się tuż za nią.

Lily aż podskoczyła ze strachu, ale nie potrafiła przestać się śmiać.

- Wyobraziłam sobie świat, w którym przyjaźnisz się z Potterem – odpowiedziała szczerze.

- Z Potterem? – Na twarzy chłopaka pojawiła się odraza. – Skąd ci przyszedł Potter do głowy? – wyraźnie się naburmuszył.

- Myślałam tylko o tym, jaki jest zarozumiały i arogancki.

Ale po cichu przyznała mu rację : skąd, u licha, w jej myślach pojawił się nagle Potter?

Jej odpowiedź jednak wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowała Severusa i poprawiła mu humor. Zaczął swoja zwykłą wyliczankę odnośnie nieskończonych wad Jamesa Pottera. Nie, żeby Lily nie zgadzała się z większością tego, co Snape o nim mówił, ale na koniec języka cisnęły jej się słowa, że to i tak lepsze towarzystwo, niż to które on wybrał. Mając dość kłótni jak na jeden dzień, zatrzymała tę uwagę dla siebie. Rozmawiali tak długo, że nawet nie zdali sobie sprawy, kiedy zasnęli na kanapie w salonie.


	2. Ciężki poranek

**Zmiany wprowadzone 20.04.2012**

**Beta: Grim**

Pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły przebijać się przez okna w salonie, powoli oświetlając śpiącą na kanapie parę. Najpierw zaiskrzyły się w rudych włosach dziewczyny, następnie zabłyszczały w kruczoczarnych chłopaka. Lily poruszyła się, czując jak słońce zaczyna świecić jej prosto w oczy. Powoli zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że oplatają ją czyjeś ramiona i czuje zimny nos przytknięty do swojej szyi. Otwarła jedno oko i zobaczyła Severusa, śpiącego obok niej, wtulonego w jej włosy. Chcąc wyplątać się z ramion przyjaciela, starała się przesunąć jego rękę, ale w tej chwili Sev poruszył się i leniwie otworzył oczy. Mruknął cicho zamykając je, po czym ponownie otworzył, tym razem szeroko, jakby w lekkim szoku. Lily z trudem zapanowała nad wybuchem śmiechu.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała niewinnie, czując jego przyspieszony oddech na swojej szyi.

- Cześć – odpowiedział niepewnie, po czym chrząknął odsuwając się od niej i uwalniając ze swojego objęcia.

Lily zaniosła się śmiechem, nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na wyraz jego twarzy. Snape początkowo wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale już po chwili przywołał na twarz swoją zwyczajną minę, po której ciężko było odczytać jakiekolwiek emocje.

- Mogę zapytać, co cię tak bawi? – spytał podirytowany.

- Szkoda… szkoda, że nie widzisz teraz wyrazu swojej twarzy – powiedziała Lily, z trudem panując nad tym niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

Severus przewrócił oczami.

- Tak, tak… na pewno jest komiczny – mruknął ironicznie, co wcale nie pomogło Lily się uspokoić.

Przez chwilę siedział naburmuszony, ale w końcu także i on blado się uśmiechnął.

- Gdybyśmy byli w szkole, odjąłbym Gryffindorowi co najmniej 20 punktów za takie głupkowate zachowanie – zażartował, badawczo obserwując rozbawioną Lily, jakby nie był pewny, czy to on może wywołać u kogoś tego rodzaju reakcję.

- Ej, pamiętaj, że nie pozostałabym ci dłużna! – odpowiedziała przekornie, ujawniając raz jeszcze, że jej rude włosy doskonale podkreślały ognisty charakter.

Snape zacmokał.

- Pewnie wszystkowiedząca i nieskazitelna panna Evans zostanie w tym roku prefektem naczelnym.

Severus wyraźnie się z nią droczył i sądząc po jego minie, sprawiało mu to wielką przyjemność. Lily wzruszyła ramionami udając obojętność, ale w jej oczach zapaliły się wesołe ogniki.

- Tajemniczy, mroczny i genialny Książę też ma szansę.

Chłopak lekko drgnął, słysząc jak dziewczyna wypowiada rodowe nazwisko jego matki. Lily dobrze pamiętała, jak kiedyś w sekrecie opowiadał jej o tym, że szczerze nienawidzi pospolitego, mugolskiego nazwiska swojego ojca. Czasem sam siebie nazywał w żartach Księciem Półkrwi, ale dziewczyna wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel podchodził do tego poważniej niż można by przypuszczać. Jego fascynacja Lordem Voldemortem, dla którego tak ważne było pochodzenie, sprawiła że Snape trzymał się kurczowo czystej krwi rodu swojej matki. Nawet sam fakt, że postanowił sobie nadać przezwisko w mniemaniu Lily nie było zbiegiem okoliczności.

Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że chłopak patrzy na nią z lekko zmrużonymi oczami, jakby starał się przeniknąć do jej umysłu. Zamrugała, zaniepokojona faktem, że jej myśli zaczęły nagle przybierać taki realny kształt. Severus uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- Z uprawnieniami prefekta naczelnego przynajmniej będę mogła wreszcie porządnie ukarać Pottera, jak go znowu przyłapię na czymś głupim – powiedziała, nie do końca wiedząc, dlaczego nagle akurat to przyszło jej na myśl.

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Severusa, a jego oczy zabłyszczały złowrogo.

- Potter – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – No tak. On pewnie będzie zachwycony nawet wtedy, gdy to co od ciebie otrzyma to będzie tylko szlabanem. Przecież to jasne, że on się w tobie kocha!

Lily nigdy nie przestały zadziwiać te szybkie zmiany nastroju Severusa. Najczęściej jednak taka złość ogarniała go wtedy, gdy Lily wspomniała coś na temat Pottera. Już od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, chłopcy, delikatnie mówiąc, nie przypadli sobie zbytnio do gustu. Obaj byli bardzo zdolni, zuchwali i aroganccy, ale znacznie więcej ich dzieliło, niż łączyło.

James cieszył się dużą popularnością, a już na czwartym roku został kapitanem Quidditcha. Zawsze też pakował się w tarapaty, z których, jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniem losu, z dużym wdziękiem się wyplątywał. Murem stali za nim zawsze też jego oddani przyjaciele: Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin i Peter Pettigrew, a jego życie ogólnikowo można było określić pasmem sukcesów.

Severus, zawsze w cieniu i niezbyt lubiany, był pod tym względem jego przeciwieństwem. Popularności nie przysparzały mu ani wyświechtane szaty, ani używane podręczniki, którymi z taką lubością się otaczał. Nie pomagało mu też to, że nie był czarodziejem czystej krwi w domu, w którym było to jednym z głównych wymogów udanego życia towarzyskiego – Slytherinie.

Lily czuła, że sama też często dolewała oliwy do ognia ich niezgody, bo faktycznie nie umykały jej uwadze maślane oczy Jamesa, gdy na nią spoglądał. Z pewnością ciężko też było ignorować przez cały czas jego zaczepki czy to, że prawie za każdym razem, gdy tylko była ku temu okazja zapraszał ją randkę. Severus wściekał się wtedy i najczęściej sam pod byle pretekstem atakował Pottera. Lily nigdy nie przyznałaby tego na głos, ale tak czysto egoistycznie ich sprzeczki z jej powodu bardzo jej schlebiały. Fakt, że Potter był dość przystojny też nie ułatwiał sytuacji, a już tym bardziej to, że jego żarty często bywały zabawne. Lily jednak prędzej połknęłaby garść woskowiny z uszu trolla, niż dała mu to odczuć.

- …nie udawaj, że tego nie widzisz! – wściekle zakończył swój monolog Severus i chociaż Lily nie słuchała go przez większość czasu, miała wrażenie że niewiele nowych wątków ją ominęło.

- Przesadzasz, jak zwykle – mruknęła.

- Przesadzam? Ja przesadzam? – krzyknął, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Gdybym cię nie znał, pomyślałbym, że jesteś głupia!

Zaraz jednak zrobił taką minę, jakby bardzo żałował swoich słów.

- Ciągle gadasz, jaki to Potter nie jest okropny, a z ciebie czasem też jest niezły palant! – Lily też wstała, czując jak czerwieni się ze złości.

Severus patrzył na nią w napięciu, jakby oczekiwał, że lada moment zostanie wyrzucony z domu. Lily jednak tylko westchnęła ciężko, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Lepiej było to przemilczeć. Od feralnego incydentu na piątym roku, w którym brał udział Potter, Lily i Severus nie odzywali się do siebie przez większą cześć następnej klasy. Mimo, że Severus już dawno okazał skruchę po tym, jak nazwał ją „szlamą", ich stosunki nigdy nie wróciły na właściwe tory. Zawsze była między nimi pewna niezręczność, starali się więc pomijać niewygodne tematy, a każdą kłótnię przeżywali teraz dużo intensywniej.

Lily zaczęła przystawiać wodę na herbatę. Usłyszała za sobą kroki Severusa, który podszedł w jej stronę.

- Lily, – wymamrotał kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu, – przepraszam. Wiesz, że ciągle staram się wynaleźć jakiś eliksir na głupotę. Niestety, jak na razie bezskutecznie.

Kąciki jego ust drgnęły nieznacznie, ale w oczach czaił się niepokój.

- Jeśli mamy się dalej przyjaźnić, to musisz zacząć się bardziej starać – powiedziała.

Lily odwróciła się przodem do niego, zbyt późno zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak blisko siebie się znajdują. Zamrugała prawie zezując, gdy podniosła wzrok na jego twarz. Snape patrzył się na nią bez mrugnięcia okiem i dziewczyna była prawie pewna, że wstrzymuje oddech. Stała uwięziona między przyjacielem, a szafką kuchenną. Na szczęście gwizd czajnika przerwał pełną napięcia ciszę. Oboje podskoczyli i Lily korzystając z okazji rzuciła się, by przygotować im herbatę. Mama zawsze jej powtarzała, że to najlepszy lek na kłopoty.

Kątem oka zobaczyła, że Severus nie rusza się z miejsca, wpatrując w niezbyt ekscytujący widok przedmieścia za oknem. Jakby przywołane jego spojrzeniem, na parapecie pojawiły się dwie sowy, każda z listem w dziobie. Severus wpuścił je do środka i wręczył Lily kopertę zaadresowaną do niej. Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoją listę podręczników i niezbędnych rzeczy, a na jej otwartą dłoń wyślizgnęła się czerwono-złota plakietka z literami PN.

- Och, znowu te okropne ptaszyska! – syknęła Petunia, która pojawiła się w drzwiach z torbą podręczną w ręce.

Kierując się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych przesuwała się ostrożnie przy ścianie, jakby w obawie, że może się zarazić jakąś paskudną chorobą. Łypała spod byka to na siedzące na blacie kuchennym sowy, to na Severusa, który uśmiechał się złośliwie, od niechcenia obracając różdżkę między palcami. Tak, wyraźnie lubił te małe momenty, gdy miał nad kimś władzę.

- Po co ci ta torba? – spytała Lily, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z różdżki w ręku Snape'a.

- Dopóki ON tu jest, zamieszkam u Vernona – prychnęła blondynka, którą każdy krok przybliżał do upragnionego wyjścia. – Nie będę pod jednym dachem z tym…

- Uważaj – wycedził Snape prawie szeptem. Jego słowa były jednak na tyle wyraźne, by na dobre wystraszyć Petunię, która przyspieszyła i już po chwili zamykała za sobą drzwi.

- Powiedz rodzicom, gdzie jestem – rzuciła tylko przez ramię w stronę Lily.

- No, to jeden problem z głowy. - Severus schował różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni, na co Lily odetchnęła z ulgą, w milczeniu przyznając mu rację. – I co, jesteś tym prefektem naczelnym? –spytał jakby nigdy nic, wracając do czytania swojego listu.

- Tak – mruknęła Lily, która nie była zdolna do takiej obojętności. – A ty?

- Nie – powiedział potrząsając kopertą jakby oczekiwał, że może jednak coś przegapił. – Będziesz musiała z kimś innym dzielić obowiązki.

- Może z Remusem – powiedziała Lily z nadzieją w głosie, na co Snape prychnął.

- Z Lupinem? - zakpił. – On zbyt często bywa _chory_. – Podkreślił ostatnie słowo, złośliwie szczerząc zęby, jakby śmiał się z jakiegoś prywatnego żartu.

Lily spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

- Co z tego? To nie jego wina! Ma świetne oceny i jest najrozsądniejszy z tej paczki! Gdyby nie on, Potter i Black nie byliby tacy łagodni w stosunku do ciebie. Tylko on potrafi nad nimi zapanować! – oburzyła się.

Oczy Severusa zabłyszczały nieprzyjemnie.

- Tak uważasz? – zapytał, powoli wymawiając każde słowo. – No, to chyba mam szczęście mając takiego wybawiciela, co? – Teraz w jego oczach pojawiła się już jawna wściekłość. – Tak, Lupin to z pewnością POZYTYWNY BOHATER.

Chcąc uniknąć kłótni, Lily, która lubiła Remusa, postanowiła zmienić temat póki jeszcze mogła.

- Będziemy musieli udać się na Pokątną. Może jeszcze dziś, co ty na to? – spytała, odwracając od niego wzrok.

Snape bardzo starał się zapanować nad wybuchem złości.

- Jak chcesz – wybąkał.

Lily poczuła ulgę na myśl, że może takie wyjście położy kres ich dzisiejszym sprzeczkom. W milczeniu zajęli się przygotowywaniem śniadania. Podczas gdy Severus wyszedł na chwilę do łazienki, Lily ułożyła pomidory na talerzu i zajęła się krojeniem chleba. Wykonywanie domowych czynności bez użycia magii pomagało jej się zrelaksować. Z błogiego stanu myślowej nieobecności wyrwał ją dopiero dzwonek do drzwi, po czym donośne pukanie. Przerwała pracę by zobaczyć, co jest źródłem hałasu.

- Tak?

Za drzwiami stał krępy mężczyzna, o dziwnie znajomych rysach twarzy i czarnych, średniej długości włosach. Cuchnął alkoholem i miał lekko rozbiegany wzrok.

- Evans? – warknął, mierząc ją wzrokiem. – Lily Evans?

- Tak, w czym mogę…

- No, no, jesteś ładniejsza niż to sobie wyobrażałem – zacmokał z uznaniem. – Przyszedłem po mojego niewdzięcznego syna, nieudacznika!

Lily zamrugała szybko oczami, zaskoczona. No tak, ta twarz…

- Severusa tu nie ma – zaprzeczyła gwałtownie.

Chciała zamknąć drzwi, ale stary Snape wsunął stopę pomiędzy drzwi.

- Co ty tu robisz? – usłyszała chłodny głos Severusa za swoimi plecami.

Lily odwróciła się. Sprawiał wrażenie bardzo spiętego, a prawą rękę odruchowo wsunął do kieszeni z różdżką.

- A jak myślisz? Zabieram cię do domu, durniu! – wrzasnął mężczyzna.

Lily poczuła, że znajduje się pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem, bo ojciec Severusa stał teraz bardzo blisko niej.

- Proszę pana, proszę się cof… - zaczęła, ale stary Snape tylko prychnął, grożąc jej palcem.

- Ślicznotko, nigdzie stąd nie pójdę bez tego gówniarza!

- Lily odsuń się, to sprawa między nami.

Severus położył ręce na jej ramionach i odsunął ją na bok. Teraz już prawie stykał się nosem ze swoim ojcem. Ten złapał go za ramię, najwidoczniej chcąc wytargać z domu, ale szybko go puścił sycząc z bólu, jakby właśnie się oparzył .

- Ty podły…!

Podniósł dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść, ale chłopak szybko wyjął różdżkę i wycelował nią prosto w serce ojca.

-Nie prowokuj mnie – powiedział tak cicho, że Lily ledwo usłyszała jego słowa. – Wystarczająco długo cię znosiłem. Nie dałeś mi nic, nie oczekuj więc, że okażę ci litość i zawaham się przed rzuceniem na ciebie uroku. Mam parę naprawdę paskudnych w zanadrzu.

- Nic ci nie dałem? Ty darmozjadzie! Przez te wszystkie lata żyłeś na mój koszt! Myślisz, że ta głupia dziewczyna przejmuje się twoim losem bardziej niż ja? – Stary Snape kipiał ze złości. – I tak jest dla ciebie za dobra! Takie jak ona nigdy nie wybiorą takiego niedorajdy jak TY!

- Zamknij się! – wrzasnął Severus.

Z końca jego różdżki wystrzeliły czerwone iskry, wypalając małe dziurki we flanelowej koszuli ojca. Ten jednak nawet nie spojrzał w dół. Wpatrywał się tylko z wyższością w czarne oczy swojego syna, który teraz trząsł się już ze złości. Lily nie mogła na to dłużej patrzeć.

- Proszę wyjść, panie Snape – powiedziała, chwytając Severusa za ramię i starając się go trochę odciągnąć na bok. Wiedziała już jak niebezpieczny potrafi być w stanie furii.

Stary Snape zarechotał, rozsiewając woń alkoholu.

- Ani myślę, ty mała ruda wiedźmo! Wasze różdżki nie robią na mnie wrażenia. Twoja nic nie warta matka też mnie nią straszyła – zwrócił się do syna. - I gdzie teraz jest? Co jej to dało? Nie żyje! Umarła wcześniej niż ja!

Zaśmiał się donośnie. Lily poczuła, jak jej przyjaciel aż dygoce z furii. Zamachnął się różdżką jak batem, na co jego ojciec upadł boleśnie na podłogę.

– Jeszcze raz obrazisz mamę albo Lily, a nie będę już taki miły! A teraz pójdziesz stąd i nigdy już nie będziesz mnie szukał, żałosny mugolu! Znikniesz z mojego życia raz na zawsze.

- Sev, zostaw go! – syknęła Lily przerażona tym, co jeszcze może zrobić wzburzony Severus.  
>Złapała go za nadgarstek ręki, w której trzymał różdżkę.<p>

Dopiero dźwięk otwieranych drzwi państwa Heywood po drugiej stronie ulicy uświadomił Lily, że całe zdarzenie ma sporą widownię. I to co gorsza, mugoli.

-Lilianko, co tam się dzieje u was? – spytała sąsiadka.

Ta starsza kobieta większość swojego wolnego czasu spędzała na monitorowaniu tego, co dzieje się tuż za oknem. Równie mocno interesowały ją także szczegóły życia mieszkańców Magnolia Lane. Im bardziej intymne, tym lepiej.

Lily spojrzała z przerażeniem na Severusa. Chłopak jednak wyglądał tak, jakby w tej chwili było mu wszystko jedno. Nie spuszczał wzroku z ojca, który klnąc siarczyście pod nosem próbował stanąć na nogi.

- Nic, proszę pani! – odkrzyknęła Lily, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak to zdanie ma mało wspólnego z rzeczywistością. – Proszę się nie martwić!

Kobieta założyła ręce na klatce piersiowej, nie dając się oszukać tak marną wymówką.

- Czy ten mężczyzna was straszy?

- Nie wtrącaj się, starucho! – warknął stary Snape, łapiąc się werandy.

- Tego już za wiele! Dzwonię po policję! – oburzyła się pani Heywood, wracając do domu i ostentacyjnie zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

- No, pięknie –jęknęła Lily. – Severusie, proszę…

Złapała go za rękę i wciągnęła do domu, pospiesznie ryglując zamki. Zrobiła to wszystko w odpowiedniej chwili, bo stary Snape wyraźnie odzyskał władzę w nogach. Ciszę przerwało głośne walenie do drzwi.

- Otwieraj, albo cię wytargam za te twoje długie kudły! – wrzasnął mężczyzna.

- Nie wytrzymam. - warknął Severus, znów sięgając po różdżkę.

- Nie! Będziesz mieć przez to tylko kłopoty – powiedziała cicho Lily, zastępując mu drogę. - On nie jest tego wart!

Przez okno zobaczyli policyjny samochód, zatrzymujący się na przydomowym podjeździe. Pani Heywood, nadal z wałkami na włosach, truchtem przemierzała swój równo przystrzyżony trawnik.

- Co się tutaj dzieje? To pani zgłosiła skargę? – spytał puszysty funkcjonariusz, wysiadając z auta.

- Tak, tak! Ten mężczyzna zakłóca spokój! – Wskazała palcem na Snape'a, który nadal nic sobie nie robił z tej sytuacji. –I wie pan jak o mnie nazwał? Staruchą!

- Proszę pana, proszę się odsunąć od tych drzwi.

- Tam jest mój syn! Smarkacz nie chce wrócić do domu! – rzucił przez ramię Snape.

Nim Lily zdążyła zareagować Severus ominął ją szybko, wychodząc na werandę. Stanął z ojcem twarzą w twarz.

- Czy to prawda, chłopcze? – zapytał policjant, najwidoczniej zauważając podobieństwo mierzącej się wzrokiem dwójki.

Severus wykrzywił usta w chłodnym uśmiechu.

- Nie znam tego człowieka. Musiał mnie z kimś pomylić.

Lily zacisnęła ręce, nieświadomie wbijając sobie paznokcie w skórę.

- On kłamie! Łże jak z nut! Ma to we krwi! – krzyknął stary Snape, cofając się przed policjantem. – Niech pan mnie posłucha! On jest czarodziejem!

- Ten człowiek jest tak pijany, że ledwo się trzyma na nogach – prychnęła pani Heywood.

- Mówię prawdę, on ma różdżkę! Rzucił na mnie urok!

Severus uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Proszę go zabrać, to dom mojej koleżanki. On nas nęka.

- Pan pójdzie ze mną. Najpierw zrobimy badanie alkomatem, ale chyba tylko dla formalności – mruknął policjant, wyginając staremu Snapeowi ręce do tyłu i obezwładniając go. – Obawiam się, że nie obędzie się bez izby wytrzeźwień.

- I bardzo dobrze! Takich jak on powinno się izolować – przytaknęła staruszka, wracając z wyrazem zadowolenia na twarzy w stronę domu.

Lily obserwowała jak samochód oddala się w stronę skrzyżowania. Spojrzała na przyjaciela, który ciągle w napięciu wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt przed sobą. Bez namysłu go objęła, starając się go pocieszyć.

- Sev, tak mi przykro… - wyszeptała.

Stali przez chwile bez ruchu, po czym chłopak też objął ją nieśmiało. Wściekłość na jego twarzy stopniowo ustąpiła miejsca zawstydzeniu.

-Nie powinienem tu wczoraj przychodzić. Masz przeze mnie same kłopoty, a teraz jeszcze to.

Zacisnął mocno powieki.

- Nie mów tak – powiedziała Lily. – To nie twoja wina. Już po wszystkim.

Jakiekolwiek emocje opuściły jego twarz. Teraz gościła na niej dziwna pustka.

- To co, Pokątna? – spytał, wciąż wpatrując się w chodnik, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał jego ojciec.

- Tak, tylko się przebiorę.

Lily pospiesznie wyszła z pokoju, nie pragnąc niczego bardziej, jak tylko zostać przez chwilę sama.


	3. Pokątna

_**Beta: Grim**_

Lily przemyła twarz zimną wodą. Wiedziała, że życie Severusa nie jest idealne, ale nie miała pojęcia, że aż tak się myliła. Ciągle miała przed oczami Starego Snape'a leżącego na jej werandzie. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Jej rude włosy były rozczochrane i nie była sobie w stanie przypomnieć, czy to dlatego, że jeszcze się dzisiaj nie czesała, czy też może pod wpływem emocji tak je zmierzwiła. Zupełnie jak Potter.

Cholerny Potter, stanowczo za dużo go dzisiaj w jej głowie. Musi przestać tak o nim mówić, jeżeli nie chce znowu rozwścieczyć Severusa. Zdecydowanie wystarczy jej emocji jak na jeden dzień. Postanowiła wziąć się za siebie i spędzić zupełnie normalne popołudnie na ulicy Pokątnej, o ile, oczywiście, to można określić mianem normalnego. Umyła zęby i zaczesała włosy w wysoki kucyk. Przebrała się w zieloną, letnią sukienkę i zadowolona ze swojego wyglądu wkroczyła do kuchni.

Severus siedział zamyślony przy stole, na którym leżało nietknięte śniadanie.

- Lily, proszę, zapomnij o tym wszystkim, co dzisiaj zobaczyłaś. Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś musiała być tego świadkiem – powiedział tak, jakby myślał nad tą wypowiedzią od dłuższego czasu.

Spojrzał na nią poważnie zza zasłony czarnych włosów.

Lily przytaknęła, siląc się by powiedzieć coś sensownego. Tylko co? Ze zdziwieniem zobaczyła, że oczy Severusa napełniają się złością.

- No świetnie! Patrzysz na mnie z takim współczuciem, jakbym był bezbronną ofiarą!

Odwrócił głowę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

- To nie tak! – zaprzeczyła szybko zaniepokojona. – Ja tylko staram się sobie wyobrazić, jak ty się musisz teraz czuć…

- To przestań. To już koniec, zamykam ten rozdział i nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek na mnie patrzył przez pryzmat tego, kim jest mój ojciec. A już zwłaszcza nie ty, Lily – dodał to ostatnie zdanie trochę łagodniej, znów odwracając się do niej twarzą.

Lily uśmiechnęła się do niego niepewnie, postanawiając już nic więcej nie mówić. Jeżeli życzył sobie przemilczeć to całe zdarzenie, to tak będzie.

Zjedli w trochę lepszej atmosferze, po czym łapiąc się za ręce przenieśli się do Dziurawego Kotła. Przywitali barmana i przez otwór w murze weszli na zatłoczona ulicę, pełną kolorowego tłumu czarodziejów.

Lily uśmiechnęła się. Ten widok nigdy chyba nie przestanie jej zadziwiać. Pamiętała, gdy po raz pierwszy się tu znalazła. Rozpłakała się wtedy i gdy jej mama, ze zdziwieniem spytała dlaczego, Lily odpowiedziała, że boi się, że to wszystko to tylko sen, z którego za chwilę się obudzi. Na szczęście tak się nie stało.

- Spotkajmy się za godzinę w Esach i Floresach – powiedział Severus. – Muszę skoczyć do Gringotta.

- Jasne – odpowiedziała Lily i ruszyła samotnie ulicą, przyglądając się witrynom sklepowym.

Część z nich pokryta była teraz plakatami poszukiwanych śmierciożerców, uśmiechających się z wyższością w stronę gapiów. Starając się zignorować niemiłe uczucie w żołądku na ich widok, Lily udała się do salonu Madame Malkin. Jej szkolne szaty zaczynały być już trochę przykrótkie i przyciasne. Ucieszyła się na myśl, że będzie mogła w spokoju wszystko zmierzyć i przeglądnąć, ponieważ wątpiła, czy przy Severusie byłaby w stanie tak beztrosko oddać się temu zajęciu.

Otworzyła drzwi, wchodząc z uśmiechem do eleganckiego wnętrza sklepu. Rozejrzała się i poczuła, jak dobry nastrój znika nagle, a na jej twarzy pojawia się nieatrakcyjny grymas. To by było chyba na tyle, jeśli chodzi o spokojne robienie zakupów.

Tuż przed nią, na lekkim podwyższeniu stał nie kto inny, jak James Potter. Przeglądał się w wielkim lustrze, podczas gdy sama Madame Malkin kręciła się wokół niego i za pomocą różdżki wbijała szpilki w nogawki jego spodni. James widocznie urósł przez wakacje na tyle, że teraz niemal dorównywał wzrostem swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, Syriuszowi, który ze znudzoną miną siedział w wielkim fotelu za nim.

- Rogaczu, czy wyjdziemy stąd jeszcze zanim urośnie mi taka broda, że zawstydzę samego Dumbledore'a? – powiedział Black, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom.

Zanim jednak James zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi zamknęły się za Lily z trzaskiem zwracając tym samym na nią uwagę dwóch Gryfonów. Potter oblał się rumieńcem, a jego ręka momentalnie powędrowała do, i tak już rozczochranych, włosów.

- No proszę! Evans!

Syriusz zerwał się na równe nogi wyraźnie zachwycony tym, że coś się dzieje. Jego głośny śmiech przypominał trochę szczekanie psa.

- Cześć, Lily.

James starał się przywołać na usta swój słynny, arogancki uśmiech, ale wyszło to tym razem dosyć komicznie.

- Evans, korzystając z twojego kobiecego oka, – Black uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, zwinnym ruchem znajdując się koło niej i obejmując ją ramieniem, – powiedz łaskawie Jamesowi, że spodnie są okej i nie ma potrzeby, żebyśmy tutaj tkwili do końca świata.

Lily przewróciła oczami. Syriusz Black nie zmienił się nic przez całe wakacje. Może tylko włosy mu trochę urosły i na jego brodzie widniało coś, co przy powiększeniu można by nazwać kozią bródka. Przy bardzo dużym powiększeniu.

- Jasne, jak tylko zgolisz ten zbędny kawałek włosów ze swojej twarzy – odpowiedziała Lily, na co James parsknął śmiechem.

Szybko jednak ucichnął, ofuknięty przez niezadowoloną, jego ruchliwością, krawcową.

- Jestem całkiem zadowolony za swoich brwi, Evans. Dzięki za troskę. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, ruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

- Au! - syknął Potter, który trząsł się ze śmiechu tak, że został ugodzony szpilką w łydkę.

Sądząc po minie Madame Malkin, Lily nie była do końca pewna czy ta zrobiła to zupełnie przypadkowo.

- Mówiłam o tej żałosnej imitacji brody – odpowiedziała Lily, która też nie wytrzymała i zachichotała.

To była taka miła odmiana po pełnym napięcia poranku. Syriusz udał, że strasznie przeżywa jej uwagę, łapiąc się za serce z przesadnie nieszczęśliwą miną.

- Myślę, że już wyglądają dobrze, kochaneczku – powiedziała Madam Malkin, mierząc Jamesa fachowym okiem.

- No! – Black klasnął w dłonie, wyraźnie ożywiony.

- A tobie, złociutka, w czym mogę pomóc? - Czarownica zwróciła się w stronę Lily, która poczuła, że się rumieni.

-Ja… umm… chciałam nową spódniczkę i bluzkę – odpowiedziała, ściszając głos.

Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby mierzyła cokolwiek w obecności tej dwójki.

- Słyszysz, Rogaczu? Twój sen się ziścił, Evans będzie mierzyć spódniczki – zażartował Black, na co Potter tylko bardziej się zarumienił i mrucząc pod nosem coś w stylu „dureń" i „głupi kundel" zniknął w przymierzalni.

Lily uniosła brwi, zdziwiona. James, któremu normalnie usta się nie zamykają nagle taki milczący? To coś nowego.

- Masz, przymierz tą, złociutka. Powinna być twojego rozmiaru.

Madame Malkin wcisnęła jej w dłonie kawałek materiału.

- Idziesz? – zniecierpliwił się Syriusz, zaglądając za zasłonkę kabiny Jamesa.

- Łapo, cofnij łeb, o ile lubisz kolor swoich włosów – rozległ się przytłumiony głos Pottera, na co jego przyjaciel szybko się wycofał, szczerząc zęby w stronę Lily.

Po chwili James wyszedł z przymierzalni.

- Jak tam wakacje, Lily? – spytał, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

Black za jego plecami teatralnie ziewnął.

- Całkiem udane – odpowiedziała dziewczyna trochę niepewnie.

Nie była przyzwyczajona do takich cywilizowanych rozmów z tym czarnowłosym okularnikiem.

- U nas też! - Syriusz odpowiedział za Jamesa, popychając go w stronę wyjścia – Czy to nie wspaniałe, że wszyscy tak dobrze spędziliśmy ten wolny czas? Do zobaczenia, Evans! – pomachał jej, zamykając za sobą i przyjacielem drzwi.

- Zdurniałeś…? …rozmawialiśmy! – Lily zaśmiała się, słysząc wrzaski Jamesa Pottera cichnące, w miarę jak oddalał się od sklepu.

Jedyne czego była pewna w odniesieniu do tej dwójki to fakt, że ciągle musieli być w ruchu. Blacka nudziła każda oznaka monotonii w życiu i Lily często słyszała jak powtarzał, że bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy. Potter, oczywiście, w pełni się z tym zgadzał. Zazwyczaj kończyło się to jednak tym, że wpadali w tarapaty i sporo czasu spędzali na odrabianiu różnorakich szlabanów. Osobiście Lily nie czuła do nich jakiejś wyjątkowej niechęci. Denerwowała ją jednak arogancka pewność siebie, która ciągle im towarzyszyła nieważne co robili.

Gdy skończyła przymierzanie i kupiła to, czego potrzebowała ruszyła w stronę księgarni, przy której była umówiona z Severusem. Miała nadzieję, że chłopak będzie w lepszym nastroju. Zanim jednak miała się okazję o tym przekonać, jej uwagę zwróciły krzyki i małe zbiegowisko, zagradzające dalsze przejście ulicą. Pchnięta złym przeczuciem, postanowiła sprawdzić co się dzieje.

Jej najgorsze obawy stały się rzeczywistością, gdy zobaczyła co budziło takie zainteresowanie gapiów. Przed nią James i Syriusz mierzyli różdżkami w Severusa, który stał samotnie w bojowej pozycji.

Z różdżki Blacka wystrzeliły ostrzegawcze iskry.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś trzymał ten zasmarkany nos z dala od naszych spraw? – warknął .

- No tak, naprawdę. Strasznie się ciebie boję – powiedział ironicznie Snape, udając, że dygoce ze strachu.

Cały ten pojedynek widocznie sprawiał mu wielką przyjemność.

- Lepiej zacznij, bo może się to dla ciebie źle skończyć.

James Potter stał nieruchomo, przysłuchując się tej wymianie zdań napięty jak struna.

- Grozisz mi, Black? A może powiem tu wszystkim obecnym o waszym małym, futerkowym sekrecie? – zaśmiał się Severus, nie spuszczając przeciwnika z oka.

- Ty szumowino! – ryknął Black.

Równocześnie z Severusem zrobili taki ruch, jakby chcieli rzucić na siebie zaklęcie, ale Potter był szybszy.

- _Expelliarmus_! – krzyknął i zgrabnie złapał ich różdżki w powietrzu. – Dosyć tego. Smarkerusie, nie prowokuj mnie! Odejdź stąd, póki możesz to zrobić o własnych nogach i dla twojego dobra radziłbym ci, żebyś już więcej nie był taki wylewny co do nie swoich tajemnic.

Odrzucił Blackowi jego różdżkę, równocześnie zasłaniając Severusa.

- Tobie też oddam różdżkę, jeśli obiecasz, że spokojnie odejdziesz – zwrócił się do niego.

Severus prychnął, patrząc na Jamesa z pogardą. Lily poczuła, że nadeszła pora, żeby wkroczyć do akcji. Ku zdziwieniu całej trójki podeszła do nich z wyciągniętą różdżką.

- Co tu się dzieje? – spytała, zatrzymując się u boku Severusa.

Spojrzała każdemu z nich prosto w oczy. Black łypał morderczo na Snape'a, który nie był mu dłużny. Czasem tylko odwracał wzrok, by spojrzeć na swoją różdżkę, ciągle w ręku Jamesa. Ten ostatni miał poważną minę, ale jako jedyny patrzył prosto na Lily. Ku jej zdumieniu nie było to już jednak spojrzenie zakochanego chłopca. Teraz było lekko wyzywające.

Jako, że nikt nie kwapił się z odpowiedzią na zadane pytanie, Lily zwróciła się szorstko do Jamesa:

- Oddaj różdżkę, Potter.

- Z chęcią, Evans – powiedział doskonale naśladując jej wyniosły ton. – Jak tylko Smarkerus obieca, że przestanie atakować mojego przyjaciela bez ostrzeżenia.

- Rozumiem, że ty i Black jesteście całkowicie niewinni?

Syriusz prychnął, nie spuszczając oczu z Severusa. Ten aż kipiał ze złości i bezsilności – jako jedyny był nieuzbrojony w tej sytuacji.

- Mmm… nie powiedziałbym – zawahał się Potter, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech, nie obejmujący jednak oczu. - Ale dziś to nie my zaczęliśmy. Widzę, Evans, że po tym wszystkim dalej masz kiepski gust, jeśli chodzi o towarzystwo…

Lily zamrugała, bo James Potter po raz pierwszy obdarzył ją chłodnym spojrzeniem. Szybko jednak się zreflektowała, czując jak narasta w niej złość.

- No cóż, o tobie mogę powiedzieć to samo. Znając losy rodziny TWOJEGO najlepszego przyjaciela… - zaczęła, ale zaraz pożałowała, że dała się tak ponieść i wypowiedziała te słowa na głos.

Cokolwiek można by powiedzieć o Syriuszu Blacku, to na pewno nie to, że jest zły tak jak reszta jego rodziny Bellatriks Lestrange, jego kuzynka, uśmiechająca się szaleńczo z plakatu za jego plecami była tego najlepszym przykładem. Lily poczuła rumieńce wstydu na swoich policzkach. Wcale jej nie pomagał fakt, że Black otworzył szeroko usta i opuścił różdżkę z niedowierzaniem na twarzy, a James Potter patrzył na nią tak, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Jedyną zadowoloną osobą był Severus, który uśmiechał się z wyższością.

- Ja… - zaczęła Lily, ale James tylko uniósł jedną rękę, uciszając ją.

Odrzucił Snape'owi jego różdżkę, nawet na niego nie zerkając.

- Daruj sobie – mruknął, a w jego głosie słychać było wyraźną niechęć. – Chodź, Łapo, czas na nas.

Szturchnął lekko Syriusza, który dalej stał jak skamieniały ciągle łypiąc na Lily zranionym wzrokiem. Powlókł się za Potterem, który już odchodził nawet się na nią nie oglądając.

- Lily, wszystko okej? – spytał Severus, bezskutecznie walcząc z uśmiechem.

Patrzyła na oddalające się sylwetki dwójki Gryfonów. Zawsze, gdy kłóciła się z Potterem, oskarżała go o to, że się wywyższa nad innymi i nie liczy się z cudzymi uczuciami. A jak ona się teraz zachowała? Wcale nie była lepsza. Wiedziała, że zraniła Syriusza do żywego. Jako jedyny ze swojej licznej rodziny nie opowiadał się za poglądami Voldemorta i na głos gardził jego teorią o wyższości czarodziejów czystej krwi. Lily jako, że sama pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny powinna była docenić osobę taką, jak on. Zamiast tego powiedziała coś, czego była pewna ani Black, ani Potter szybko jej nie wybaczą. Nie w tych czasach, które teraz nastały. Oskarżanie kogokolwiek o powiązanie z poplecznikami Voldemorta było obecnie wielką obelgą. Najgorszy był jednak zawód w głosie Jamesa, jakby nie spodziewał się, że Lily może upaść tak nisko.

- Nie, nie jest okej – westchnęła ciężko. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało? Naprawdę zaatakowałeś Blacka?

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy chłopaka.

- No…ja… - wyjąkał, unikając jej spojrzenia. – Jak możesz mnie za to winić? Po tym wszystkim, ten arogancki łajdak, aż się o to prosił! Sama powiedziałaś, że…

- Myliłam się. Black może i bywa aroganckim łajdakiem, ale…- zawahała się, – jest po dobrej stronie, jeśli wiesz o czym mówię.

- Co? – zaśmiał się Severus, ale coś w jego tonie świadczyło o tym, że wcale nie uważa tego za zabawne.

- Tak, Sev, po dobrej stronie. To znaczy nie po stronie Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

- No nie, znów będziemy o tym rozmawiać?

- Tak, dopóki się nie określisz.

Severus spojrzał na nią poirytowany.

- Widzę, po której stronie TY zaczynasz być. Pottera – odpowiedział chłodno.


	4. Oj, chłopcy

**Beta: Grim**

* * *

><p>James Potter, mocno wzburzony, szedł szybko w stronę Dziurawego Kotła. Syriusz Black pozostał z tyłu. Niemal biegł, starając się zrównać z nim krokiem, a głęboki szok nadal był widoczny na jego przystojnej twarzy. James zatrzymał się nagle i jego przyjaciel z trudem wyhamował, w ostatniej chwili unikając zderzenia.<p>

- Nie wierzę, że to powiedziała! I to ona, ze wszystkich znanych mi osób! – wybuchnął James, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Na twarzy Syriusza wreszcie pojawił się jakiś kolor. Spojrzał na Jamesa, widocznie starając się ostrożnie dobrać słowa.

- No, wiesz… Znasz Evans i jej temperament – powiedział trochę bez przekonania, bo sam najwidoczniej był ciągle urażony jej słowami. – Gdybym miał zapisywać wszystko, co powiedziała pod twoim adresem…

- Ale to co innego – James przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony.

Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi ze zdziwienia.

- No, mam na myśli to, że – uszy lekko mu poczerwieniały, – wtedy często miała ku temu powód.

- Na różowe gacie Merlina, James! Brzmisz jak Lunatyk! – oskarżył go Syriusz przewracając oczami, ale uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy pierwszy raz od zdarzenia ze Snapem.

- Ale żeby mówić takie rzeczy pod twoim adresem? Przecież Evans nie jest głupia. Wie, że to nieprawda! A jeśli jest inaczej, to… - zawahał się przez chwilę, – po raz pierwszy widzę powód, dla którego ciągle przyjaźni się ze Smarkiem!

Tym razem zdziwienie Syriusza było tak wielkie, że jego brwi zniknęły pod grzywką, która z niewymuszoną elegancją, opadała mu na czoło. Po raz pierwszy słyszał jak jego przyjaciel źle się wypowiedział o tej rudowłosej dziewczynie.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał, patrząc na Jamesa, jakby ten był obłożnie chory.

- To, że przez te wszystkie lata byłem chyba ślepy i widziałem w Lily Evans coś, co nigdy nie istniało – mruknął James z ciężkim westchnięciem.

- Ja tam uważam, że to wszystko robota Smarkerusa. – Na twarzy Syriusza pojawiła się chęć zemsty. – I przysięgam, że jeszcze choćby raz zrobi przy mnie jakąś aluzję do Luniaczka, to będą ostatnie słowa w jego nędznym życiu. Prawdopodobnie, i tak, zrobiłbym mu tylko przysługę.

- Uspokój się – tym razem to James zerknął na przyjaciela z niepokojem. – Nie mam ochoty przynosić ci czekoladowych żab do Azkabanu.

Spojrzeli na siebie, po czym wybuchli śmiechem.

Z cichym pyknięciem deportowali się do domu państwa Potter, w Dolinie Godryka. Stanęli przed wielką rezydencją, która była niezaprzeczalnym dowodem zamożności jej właścicieli. Syriusz mimo, że za pieniądze ze spadku po śmierci wuja kupił sobie mieszkanie, dalej często przebywał w domu przyjaciela. Po tym, jak w ostatnie wakacje uciekł z Grimmuald Place, państwo Potter przyjęli go z otwartymi ramionami i traktowali jak własnego syna.

- Jamie?

Pani Potter, niska, pulchna, siwowłosa czarownica wyjrzała z kuchni, gdy tylko chłopcy zamknęli za sobą drzwi frontowe.

- Nawet lepiej! – powiedział Black szczerząc zęby i ignorując kuksańca od Jamesa.

- Och, Syriuszu! Jak miło cię widzieć. Już myślałam, że o nas zapomniałeś!

Pani Potter przytuliła chłopca z nieukrywaną radością. James przewrócił oczami, rzucając się na kanapę.

- No tak, bo był u nas na obiedzie aż trzy dni temu! Nie wspominając już o tym, że wziął sobie jedynie cztery dokładki.

- James! – Pani Potter rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a Syriusz za jej plecami pokazał mu obraźliwy gest, dalej szczerząc zęby. – A przy okazji, sowa dzisiaj rano przyniosła ci list ze szkoły. No i jeszcze był ten mały puchacz od Remusa. Położyłam wszystko w twoim pokoju.

- Dzięki, mamo.

James wstał i ruszył w stronę schodów.

- Za dwie godziny będzie obiad. Chyba zostaniesz, prawda, Syriuszu?

- Ależ, pani Potter! Ja miałbym nie zostać? Wie pani, że nawet siłą nie dałoby się mnie stąd przegonić.

- Zawsze można spróbować! – rzucił James, odwracając się do niego z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

- Oj, chłopcy – mruknęła pani Potter, wracając do kuchni i kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą, ale na jej ustach czaił się czuły uśmiech.

Syriusz i James, zaśmiewając się ze swoich żartów, ruszyli długim korytarzem na piętrze i weszli do jednego z pokoi na lewo. Na drzwiach, na mosiężnej tabliczce widniały eleganckie litery, układające się w już trochę mniej wytworny napis : "Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego". Ściany pokoju były gęsto pokryte przez plakaty drużyn Quidditcha i najnowszych modeli mioteł wyścigowych. Sufit upstrzony był migającymi gwiazdami, do złudzenia przypominającymi prawdziwe, nocne niebo. Na tablicy, nad wielkim sekretarzykiem, wisiały zdjęcia. W większości przedstawiały wesołą czwórkę przyjaciół wylegujących się nad jeziorem albo śmigających na miotłach, oraz jakieś notatki dotyczące różnych zaklęć i fragmenty szkiców korytarzy Hogwartu. Rozłożyste łoże z baldachimem zdobiła narzuta w czarno-żółte pasy, z wielką osą na środku i napisem _Osy z Wimbourne_ - nazwą ulubionej drużyny Jamesa.

Podczas gdy Syriusz opadł na łóżko wpatrując się w sufit z rękami założonymi za głowę, James zabrał się za odczytywanie poczty. Najpierw sięgnął po krótką notkę od Remusa:

_Rogaczu (i pewnie Łapo, bo wiem, że spędza u Ciebie większość czasu), _

_Mam nadzieje, że wakacje minęły wam przyjemnie. U mnie prawie jak zwykle, tylko gorzej, bo bez Was. Mama wreszcie pozwoliła mi użyć teleportacji i teraz, kiedy już wie, że nie rozszczepię się na milion kawałków pozwoliła mi Was odwiedzić! Wpadnę dziś koło 18. _

_P.S. Sprawdź, czy Twój list z Hogwartu nie zawiera przypadkiem czegoś niezwykłego. _

_Lunatyk_

- Luniaczek każe cię pozdrowić i pisze, że wpadnie tu dzisiaj o osiemnastej – powiedział James w stronę przyjaciela, którego ta wiadomość widocznie ożywiła.

- To świetnie! Już za dwie godziny! – Syriusz wstał ochoczo, ale James nadal wpatrywał się w tajemnicze post scriptum.

Niepewnie sięgnął po list z Hogwartu, który tym razem zawierał coś więcej, niż zwyczajowy spis potrzebnych lektur i przedmiotów: małą plakietkę z literami „PN". James rozdziawił szeroko usta. Miał przy tym minę tak głupią, że Syriusz parsknął śmiechem na jego widok.

- Co jest? Zdjęcie nagiego Snapea, czy co?

Zajrzał mu przez ramię i po chwili na jego twarzy zagościło to samo zdziwienie tylko, ku irytacji Jamesa, Syriusz nie stracił przez to nic ze swojego dobrego wyglądu.

- Prefekt Naczelny? – szepnął z niedowierzaniem. – Ale… to musi być żart. Staremu Dumblowi coś się pomieszało w głowie! - szept szybko zamienił się w krzyk. - Przecież ty masz osobną szufladę w tej klitce u Filcha! Całą szufladę na własność! Tylko moja jest bardziej wypełniona! To tak jakbyś dostał prefekta za to, że nie pobiłeś rekordu w szlabanach albo za to, że jednak są osoby łamiące więcej przepisów!

- Wiem o tym – odpowiedział James, obracając plakietkę w palcach. – Nie mam pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi…

- Ale, czekaj… - powiedział Syriusz jakby nagle doznał objawienia i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – To znaczy, że będziesz mógł odbierać Ślizgonom tyle punktów, ile tylko zapragniesz!

James także się zaśmiał, z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

- Myślę, że uczynię z tego moją misję honorową. Avery, Mulciber, Snape! Drżyjcie, bo nadchodzę!

Przyjaciele zanieśli się śmiechem, ale myśli Jamesa wciąż uciekały w stronę Lily Evans, nie pozwalając mu się w pełni cieszyć ostatnimi dniami wakacji.

Nie potrafił do końca sobie przypomnieć, kiedy zaczęła się jego fascynacja jej osobą. Rude włosy i zielone oczy, o kształcie migdałów, zdawały się pojawiać już w jego pierwszych wspomnieniach z Ekspresu do Hogwartu. Jakoś dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności zawsze robił z siebie durnia w jej obecności. Pamiętał np. kiedy na drugim roku, po tym, jak z Syriuszem odkryli, że dziewczyny może wcale nie są takie złe, chciał jakoś zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę, a skończyło się to na tym, że przezwał ją marchewką i uciekł. Lily oczywiście nie uznała tego za ani w połowie tak śmieszne, jak James oczekiwał.

Zawsze otaczający się wielbicielami i fankami - nie bez powodu, wystarczy wspomnieć o jego wyczynach w Quidditchu czy o tym, że był prawie najlepszy we wszystkim co robił, nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego Lily z takim uporem odrzuca jego zaloty. „Nie słyszę Potter. To pewnie twoje ego wszystko zagłusza", czy „Prędzej umówię się z olbrzymią kałamarnicą z jeziora!" - to były tylko przykładowe wypowiedzi z jej bogatego repertuaru.

Ale James nie dawał za wygraną. Przecież nic takiego nie zrobił, żeby zasłużyć sobie na takie traktowanie. No, może czasem się z nią droczył. Za często też pytał, czy się z nim nie umówi. I może też trochę za ostro traktował Snape'a w jej obecności. Zdarzyło mu się przechwalać raz, czy dwa. Ale to przecież nie powód, żeby tak go nie lubiła! On lubił ją mimo tego, że była przemądrzała i czasem wszystko brała zbyt poważnie. To było przecież nic w porównaniu z tym, jaka potrafiła być miła, inteligentna i wrażliwa.

A przynajmniej tak James uważał aż do dziś. To, co powiedziała o Syriuszu dźwięczało mu w głowie przez cały czas. Wszystko mógłby jej wybaczyć, ale nie to. Zwłaszcza nie po tym, co jego przyjaciel przeszedł w zeszłe wakacje z powodu nieposłuszeństwa rodzinie. Syriusz był twardy i dobrze się maskował, ale James znał go na tyle dobrze, żeby nie dać się zwieść pozorom. To już postanowione, jego przyjaciel jest ważniejszy. W tym roku koniec z Evans.

- Hej! Ziemia do Rogacza! Jest tam kto? – krzyknął Syriusz, który od jakiegoś czasu starał się zwrócić jego uwagę.

- Co… taa… - wymamrotał James, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. – Co jest?

- Twoja mama woła na obiad. Przez chwilę rozważałem zostawienie cię tu w twojej krainie marzeń i zjedzenie twojej porcji, ale masz szczęście, że akurat trafiłeś na mój przebłysk człowieczeństwa.

Black wyszczerzył zęby, opierając się nonszalancko o framugę drzwi.

- Kretyn – mruknął James, starając się pozbyć widoku zielonych oczu, które ciągle pojawiały się w jego głowie, jakby były w niej wypalone.

Powlókł się na dół, by zasiąść przy suto zastawionym stole. Tata Jamesa zwykł żartować, że Syriusz powinien częściej wpadać z wizytą, bo wtedy jedzą lepsze posiłki. Z jednym James się zgadzał na pewno. Obecność Syriusza sprawiała, że wszystko w domu Potterów zdawało się być na swoim miejscu. Dlatego musi sobie dać spokój z Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeśli uważasz, że na to zasłużyłam to dalej, naciśnij ten mały guziczek na dole i zostaw komentarz ;)<strong>


	5. Zoo

**Beta: Grim**

_**Podziękowania za dotychczasowe komentarze dla: **_

_**Bluetiger123**__** –Dziękuję i tak, jestem w Polsce ;)****  
>Sienne<strong>__** – Obiecuję nie obniżać lotów! No i nie wiem, czy ten Snape to taki niewinny i otwarty jest faktycznie ;)****  
>Mione96<strong>__** – profesor Trelawney byłaby zadowolona z Twojego „wewnętrznego oka" –udało ci się przewidzieć kto będzie kolejnym PN. No i odnośnie dziadków Harry'ego to też mnie to często zastanawiało. Niestety nie wiem, dlaczego są nieobecni w książkach J.K.R, ale mogę się postarać wymyśleć na to jakiś dobry powód i wpleść to w historię w odpowiednim momencie****  
>Dsfdsf<strong>__** –Dzięki, staram się****  
>Lils <strong>__**–Dziękuję****  
>Mania<strong>__** – No cóż, przyznaję, że jako autor tego opowiadania czasem pozwalam sobie troszkę naciągnąć fakty :p ale to wszystko w imię dobrej fabuły i zaspokojenia mojej wyobraźni, więc czuję się usprawiedliwiona!****  
>Bajka<strong>__** –Też lubię takiego dojrzałego Jamesa (niedojrzałego jeszcze bardziej ale cii…!)****  
>Keti<strong>__** –Jak wyżej! Przepraszam, ale jestem w drużynie Jamesa :p No i jeśli to jedyny zarzut, to mam nadzieję, że nadal będzie Ci się przyjemnie czytać (będzie jeszcze sporo Severusa i Remusa!)****  
>Vicodinowa<strong>__** –piszę, piszę ! Jak na razie mam duuużo rozdziałów gotowych, także będę was nimi zanudzać jeszcze przez jakiś czas****  
>Rogaczka<strong>__** –Pozew poddany rozpatrzeniu ;)  
>Dla takich czytelników jak wy warto jest kontynuować tą historię! <strong>_

* * *

><p>Gdy nadeszła godzina osiemnasta James i Syriusz wyszli do ogrodu, by tam oczekiwać na pojawienie się Remusa. Usiedli pod rozłożystym drzewem rozkoszując się ciepłym wieczorem. Podczas gdy Black ze znudzoną miną obserwował gnoma buszującego w rabatkach pani Potter, James wyjął z kieszeni znicza, którego zawsze ze sobą nosił. Podrzucał go i łapał – zawsze go to odprężało, nie wspominając już o tym, że budziło podziw widzów, co także było dobrym powodem, żeby nie porzucać tego nawyku.<p>

James starał się nie wracać myślami do dzisiejszego incydentu z Pokątnej, jednak niestety nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej. Na szczęście jego rozmyślania przerwał trzask aportacji i szelest w krzakach. Pospiesznie wepchnął znicza do kieszeni, a Syriusz zerwał się na równe nogi, rozglądając się dookoła jak pies gończy za zwierzyną. Zza krzaków wyłoniła się uśmiechnięta twarz bladego chłopca o jasnobrązowych włosach. Na jago młodej twarzy widniało zaskakująco dużo zmarszczek i zadrapań. Postrzępione ubrania najwidoczniej wzbogaciły się o nowe rozdarcia, sprawiając jeszcze gorsze wrażenie. We włosach ciągle tkwiły mu gałązki z krzewu, w którym wylądował i starał się ich usilnie pozbyć.

- No cóż, chyba twoja mama miała rację – powiedział Syriusz opierając się o drzewo i chowając ręce do kieszeni. – Teleportacja to nie jest twoja mocna strona – dodał z trudem powstrzymując wybuch śmiechu .

- Chyba tak – pogodnie odpowiedział Lupin, teraz wyciągając liście zza kołnierza. – Dalej nie wiem, co robię nie tak. Tyle o tym czytałem…

- No, to już wszystko jasne – przerwał mu James z uśmiechem. – Za dużo myślisz, jak zwykle. - Machnął różdżką w stronę bałaganu wokół krzewu i wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. - No i lepiej, żeby moja mama tego nie widziała.

- W każdym bądź razie dobrze was widzieć! – Lichą twarz Remusa rozjaśnił uśmiech na widok przyjaciół. – Co mnie ominęło?

- Rogacz odkochał się w Evans – wypalił Syriusz, zanim James zdążył go powstrzymać.

Remus patrzył przed siebie starając się przeanalizować to, co właśnie usłyszał. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy do ogrodu weszła pani Potter, niosąc na tacy ciasteczka i lemoniadę.

- Remus, kochanie! Jak dobrze cię widzieć! – powiedziała ściskając chłopca. – Mam nadzieję, że i ty, i Syriusz zostaniecie na noc? Zaraz napisze do twojej mamy!

- Ale, pani Potter…

- Bez dyskusji! To już postanowione.

Nie dając mu dojść do słowa i najwidoczniej nie czekając na odpowiedź, wróciła do domu. James patrzył za mamą z uśmiechem. Wiedział, że to właśnie rodziców Syriusz zazdrości mu najbardziej. Remus przez chwilę wyglądał na lekko skołowanego, ale zaraz przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na przyjaciół.

- O co chodzi z Lily? – spytał wreszcie, opierając się plecami o drzewo.

James opowiedział Remusowi dokładnie o tym, co zaszło popołudniu. Jego przyjaciel milczał przez chwilę. Gdy wreszcie się odezwał widać było, że stara się dokładnie dobrać słowa:

- To wszystko mi jakoś nie pasuje do Lily. Musiałeś ją sprowokować do takiego wybuchu, innego wyjścia nie widzę.

Spojrzał na Jamesa z ukosa. Ten tylko prychnął, podnosząc ręce w geście kapitulacji.

- No jasne, zawsze to ja jestem tym czarnym charakterem.

- O nie, prawdziwie CZARNYM charakterem jestem JA, jeśli wiesz o czym mówię – wtrącił Syriusz, szczerząc zęby.

James przez chwilę łypał na nich groźne, ale nie mógł tak długo wytrzymać i też się zaśmiał.

- No, może masz trochę racji – zwrócił się do Lunatyka. - Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie powinna była tego mówić.

Westchnął ciężko.

- James, przecież wiesz, że ona jest bardzo porywcza…

- Dokładnie to mu powiedziałem! – ożywił się Syriusz.

- Porywcza czy nie, przyjaźni się ze Smarkiem. Przecież zawsze wiedzieliśmy, kim on naprawdę jest i czym się interesuje. Przyczepiał się do Malfoya jak rzep do psiego ogona… – Zignorował przesadne oburzenie na twarzy Syriusza, który zawsze żywo reagował na każde wspomnienie o tych czworonogach, - …kiedy ten jeszcze był tu, w szkole. Ile razy przyłapałeś go, jak razem z Averym czy Mulciberem znęcają się nad innymi? – spytał Remusa, który jako prefekt często wieczorami patrolował korytarze.

- No tak, ale przecież ona go w tym nie wspiera! Pamiętasz, że już na pierwszym roku się przyjaźnili? – zauważył Lupin.

- Ale ignorowanie tego to przyzwolenie! Poza tym on ją nazwał _szlamą_ – zaperzył się James, ściszając głos przy ostatnim słowie.

Remus zrobił taką minę, jakby wyczerpał mu się zapas argumentów. Bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.

- No i Jamie został prefektem naczelnym.

Syriusz postanowił przerwać milczenie, najwidoczniej nie mogąc znieść panującej ciszy i stanu zamyślenia.

- Wiedziałem, że Dumbledore wybierze ciebie – ucieszył się Lupin.

- Wiedziałeś? – prychnął Łapa. – Przecież to chyba niezłe szaleństwo, nawet jak na tego staruszka.

- Ale dlaczego ty nim nie zostałeś? – zdziwił się James.

- Zrezygnowałem. Czekają nas OWUTEMy, a ja mam na głowie jeszcze małe, comiesięczne przerwy w nauce. Ty lepiej sobie z tym poradzisz.

Syriusz podniósł się z naburmuszoną miną.

- Miło, że ktoś o mnie pomyślał.

- Oj, Łapo! – powiedział Remus, uśmiechając się do niego pobłażliwie. – Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że nauka nie jest dla ciebie żadnym problemem, ale ty, trochę częściej, niż James ładujesz się w kłopoty.

Tym razem to Syriusz się zaśmiał.

- I jestem z tego dumny!

Remus przewrócił oczami.

- No i właśnie o tym mówię – westchnął. – Kiedy ty wreszcie dorośniesz?

Ale Syriusz tylko prychnął, machając na niego ręką, jakby odpędzał natrętną muchę.

- A jak twoje wakacje, Luniaczku? – zapytał James.

- Och, nudy bez was, oczywiście. No i znacznie gorzej znoszę pełnię…

- Mogłeś dać znać! Przecież wiesz, że byśmy ci pomogli! – oburzył się Black.

- Wiem! Ale już tyle dla mnie robicie, że też potrzebujecie trochę odpoczynku. I tak już wystarczająco was narażam – dodał szybko, widząc, że chcą zaprzeczyć.

- Ale kiedy ja już się nie mogę doczekać pełni! – powiedział entuzjastycznie Syriusz, na co James ochoczo przytaknął.

Remus się zasępił.

- Cieszę się, że dostarczam wam rozrywki – mruknął.

- Oj, Luniaczku, nie o to chodzi! – szybko odpowiedział James, widząc, że Lupin zaczyna się gniewać.

Remus spojrzał na uśmiechnięte twarze przyjaciół i kąciki jego ust lekko zadrgały.

- No dobra, ja też za tym tęsknię! No, może nie za samą pełnią, ale za naszymi wypadami do Hogsmade – westchnął, wpatrując się w swoje kolana, jakby samo wyznanie tego faktu było dla niego wstydliwe.

Od kiedy James tylko pamiętał, poczucie winy mieszało się w nim z pragnieniem szczęścia. Z jednej strony ich wspólne wycieczki podczas pełni sprawiały mu dużo przyjemności, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że naraża przyjaciół na duże niebezpieczeństwo.

James i Syriusz zaprzyjaźnili się z Remusem prawie od pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie, mimo, że ten początkowo usilnie starał się ich do siebie zniechęcić. James dobrze pamiętał jeszcze tego małego, zamkniętego w sobie chłopca, który dużo bardziej wolał się otaczać książkami, niż ludźmi. Przebywanie w towarzystwie tych pierwszych było znacznie mniej bolesne.

Nawet teraz poświęcał więcej czasu na naukę niż oni. James wiedział, że kryje się za tym coś więcej niż to, że jego przyjaciel miał duże zadatki na bycie kujonem, bo przecież trzeba nazywać rzeczy po imieniu! Inteligentny i bystry Lupin czuł się w ciągłym obowiązku udowadniania światu, że on, wilkołak, w zupełności zasługuje na swoje miejsce w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Trzeba też dodać, że przed Dumbledorem prawdopodobnie żaden poprzedni dyrektor nie zgodziłby się na przyjęcie go do Hogwartu.

Remus dobrymi ocenami starał się nadrobić to, że pod nosem ekscentrycznego czarodzieja tak jawnie łamie prawo przez niego ustanowione. Nie mówiąc już o trzech nie zarejestrowanych animagach, którzy z jego powodu biegali co pełnię po szkolnych błoniach. James uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o tym. Ciekawe, co by Dumbledore na to wszystko powiedział.

- … widziałem go ostatnio na Pokątnej z Narcyzą i Malfoyem. – James wyrwał się z zamyślenia, wsłuchując się w opowieści Remusa. – Oczywiście udali, że mnie nie poznają. Nie, żebym narzekał. Bez urazy, co, Łapo?

- Jasne – mruknął Syriusz, nieświadomie zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Po jego minie James od razu wydedukował, że musieli mówić o Regulusie, młodszym bracie Syriusza.

- No tak, jeszcze w tym wszystkim brakowało skrzata domowego Malfoy'a, Snape'a. – prychnął James z pogardą, przyłączając się do rozmowy.

- Chyba nie do końca jest tak, jak mówisz – wtrącił się Remus.

James i Syriusz spojrzeli na niego z zaciekawieniem.

- Co dokładnie masz na myśli? – zniecierpliwił się Syriusz, ponieważ Lupin nie kwapił się z odpowiedzią. – Dowiemy się jeszcze w tym stuleciu, o co ci chodzi?

- Mówię o tym, że może i na początku Snape był podnóżkiem Malfoy'a. Wiemy, że podziela jego poglądy – zamyślił się, drapiąc się po głowie. – Ale w zeszłym roku, kiedy Lucjusz skończył szkołę, Snape zdaje się „awansował".

- Awansował? – Syriusz prawie szczeknął. – Smarkerus? Przecież to frajer! Wszyscy to wiedzą, a ja mogę z dumą dodać, że mam w upublicznieniu tego faktu drobny wkład.

Ukłonił się teatralnie niewidzialnej publiczności.

James zwalczył ochotę do parsknięcia śmiechem, bo wiedział, że wkurzenie Remusa zamknie dyskusję.

- Chodzi o to, że Snape w oczach Ślizgonów chyba przestał być tak postrzegany. Oni się raczej go… - zawahał się, - boją. On się zrobił bardzo skryty i nieprzewidywalny. No i zna się na czarnej magii, jak mało kto!

James analizował w głowie przez chwilę to, co usłyszał. Syriusz też zdawał się rozważać słowa Remusa, bo zadał pytanie, które od razu nasuwało się na myśl.

- Lunatyku, oświeć mnie proszę w jednej kwestii. Skąd ty tyle wiesz o Wycierusie? – spytał powoli, mrużąc oczy.

- No, ja… - Lupin trochę się zmieszał. - Wiem, że wy nim gardzicie i w ogóle , ale mnie ostatnio zaczął niepokoić. Obserwowałem go przez jakiś czas…

James i Syriusz wymienili zdumione spojrzenia.

- No bo... on się mną od dawna interesował przecież. A teraz, kiedy już zna mój sekret – urwał, patrząc znacząco na Syriusza, – ja po prostu MUSIAŁEM go mieć na oku!

- Czy on ci groził? Oczywiście oprócz tego, co już wiemy – zaniepokoił się James.

- Nie! – odpowiedział szybko Remus, widząc jak Syriusz marszczy czoło w przypływie złości. – Nie, nie groził mi. Raczej wiecie, słyszałem jak czasem daje komuś małe… wskazówki, co do mojej choroby.

- Ja mu dam wskazówki! – krzyknął Syriusz, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Takie wskazówki, że mu nogi z…

- Łapa! Siad! – powiedział James stanowczym głosem.

Zaskoczony Syriusz natychmiast z powrotem klapnął na trawę.

- Dobry piesek – James wyszczerzył do niego zęby.

Remus ryknął śmiechem, a na twarzy Syriusza pojawiło się zrozumienie. Z cichym warknięciem, bez ostrzeżenia, rzucił się na Jamesa, przewracając go na ziemię. Chłopcy wpadli w wysoką trawę, siłując się. Teraz już cała trójka zanosiła się śmiechem.

- Głupi muł! – prychnął w końcu Syriusz, przerywając bójkę. Przewrócił się na plecy nadal uważnie obserwując Rogacza.

- Zapchlony kundel! – odciął się James, otrzepując się z trawy i ziemi.

- Odnośnie naszego małego zoo - wtrącił się Remus, nadal z szerokim uśmiechem na pokrytej bliznami twarzy. - Widział się ktoś z Glizdogonem przez wakacje?

- Chyba nie było go w Anglii. Pisał coś, że jedzie z rodzicami do Ameryki Południowej – odpowiedział James, przypominając sobie treść listu przyjaciela. – Wspominał coś o czarodziejach, którzy badają magiczne praktyki Majów i Inków. Wiecie, że jego tata jest fanatykiem historycznym.

- Może się wreszcie czegoś nauczy – prychnął Syriusz. – Można by pomyśleć, że po tylu latach włóczenia się z nami będzie mądrzejszy.

James i Remus spojrzeli na niego spod byka.

- No co! Od paru lat prawie każdą pełnię spędza z wilkołakiem, a dalej nie potrafi go scharakteryzować!

- To, że nie każdy jest takim geniuszem jak ty, Łapo, nie znaczy, że jest głupi czy gorszy – zauważył chłodno Lupin.

- Dobra, dobra. Przecież też go lubię, nie? Po prostu czasem mnie zadziwia. Nic już nie mówię.

Black z powrotem położył się na trawie, widocznie zauważając, nie zdziała więcej w tym temacie i daje za wygraną.

Fakt, Peter Pettigrew nie był typem osoby, którą James określiłby jako błyskotliwą, ale przecież jakoś udało mu się zostać animagiem. No dobra, razem z Syriuszem praktycznie musieli mu wszystko rozrysować i opisać drukowanymi literami, ale jednak! Peter lubił wygrzewać się w świetle reflektorów, które często były skierowane na jego zdolnych kompanów, ale to przecież jeszcze nie zbrodnia! Oprócz tego James uważał go za dobrego i lojalnego przyjaciela. Nieodłączną część ich paczki i jedną z osób, którym ufał najbardziej.

James położył się wygodnie na trawie, obserwując swoich przyjaciół przekomarzających się tuż obok niego. Na myśl o tym, że już niedługo całą czwórką po raz kolejny przekroczą próg Hogwartu, poczuł ogarniającą go błogość.

* * *

><p><strong>Podoba wam sięnie podoba wam się –dajcie znać ;)  
>Jeśli macie jakieś pytania odnośnie opowiadania, to chętnie na nie odpowiem<br>Pozdrowienia  
>J.<strong>


	6. Słońce i ksieżyc

**Ta-dam, nowy rozdział świeży i chrupiący! Tym razem coś, dla wielbicieli Snapea. **

**A teraz odnośnie komentarzy, za które jak zwykle bardzo dziękuję : **

**Bajce –Tak, szkoła już niedługo. Co do Remusa, to może wyszło tak dlatego, że nigdy nie uważałam go za wyrazistą postać ( oczywiście poza faktem, że jest wilkołakiem, duh ^^). Wyobrażam sobie, że sam bardzo próbował się nie wyróżniać z tłumu na co dzień. To nie jest taka postać, która ma jakiejś cechy w nadmiarze jak np. James. Jeden rozdział to za mało jak na rozwój jego postaci, ale daj mi jeszcze szansę ;) Jak dla mnie Remus ujawnia się stopniowo w małych gestach i tym, co między wierszami.  
>Keti –Trochę Severusa 4you :) Jeżeli chodzi o motyw Petera, to akurat wydaje mi się to najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą w całej historii huncwotów. On był po prostu tchórzem i podejrzewam, że złamanie go nie było zbyt trudne ani czasochłonne. Po prostu wolał poświęcić przyjaciół, by ratować własną skórę.<br>TrustNo1PL –Ojej, aż się zarumieniłam! Dziękuję ślicznie. **

**Beta: Grim  
><strong>

_**Ten rozdział dedykuję mojej przyjaciółce Magdzie. Ona jeszcze nie wie, że to jej opinia przyczyniła się do tego, że umieszczam tutaj tą opowieść. **_

* * *

><p>Lily siedziała na werandzie przed domem, szukając ciekawych tematów w swoim nowym podręczniku do eliksirów. Wiedziała, że Severus robi niemal dokładnie to samo, tylko w salonie. Od ich wczorajszej sprzeczki na Pokątnej nie rozmawiali ze sobą zbyt wiele. Chłopak nawet oświadczył lodowatym tonem, że jak tylko wyrazi taką chęć, to on może się natychmiast wyprowadzić i zostawić ją w spokoju, ale dziewczyna mu na to nie pozwoliła. Nie była ani w połowie tak zła na Severusa, jak na siebie.<p>

Ciągle miała przed oczami spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył ją Potter. Może i nie był on wzorem do naśladowania, jeśli chodzi o dobre wychowanie, ale Lily była świadoma tego, jak niesprawiedliwe były jej własne słowa. Co za hipokryzja!

Zatrzasnęła ze złością książkę, łapiąc się na tym, że czyta to samo zdanie już po raz piąty. Nie dość, że jest hipokrytką, to jeszcze tak egoistyczną! Martwiło ją przecież także to, że straciła wielbiciela! Ciągłe przekomarzanie się z Potterem najwidoczniej sprawiało jej więcej przyjemności, niż sądziła. No i pewnie Remus też już o wszystkim wie. Jak ma mu teraz spojrzeć w oczy? Tak bardzo ceniła sobie jego przyjaźń.

Poruszyła się nerwowo powodując, że wielka księga spadła z jej kolan z trzaskiem wprost na donicę z kwiatami. Zaklęła pod nosem i jednym machnięciem różdżki naprawiła szkody.

Usłyszała kroki i po chwili drzwi frontowe uchyliły się. Na światło dzienne wyjrzał blady, rozczochrany Severus z podręcznikiem do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w dłoni. Wyglądał trochę jak nietoperz, który przez pomyłkę obudził się w ciągu dnia. Zmrużył oczy, zasłaniając je dłonią przed słońcem.

- Co się dzieje? – spytał ochryple, rozglądając się po werandzie.

- Nic. Przysnęłam i upuściłam książkę – skłamała Lily.

Chłopak obdarzył ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

- Czasem mam wrażenie, że próbujesz czytać mi w myślach – powiedziała Lily, zerkając na niego podejrzliwie i robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie na ławce.

- Naprawdę? – zachrypiał.

Lily przytaknęła, nie spuszczając go z oczu.

- No cóż, chyba każdy czasem chciałby mieć taki talent, prawda? – stwierdził, uśmiechając się.

- Czytałam, że leglimencja to bardzo skomplikowana sztuka magiczna.

- O tak, na pewno – Severus zdawał się z niej naigrywać.

Jego głos wrócił do barwy czarnego aksamitu. Lily skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, mrużąc oczy.

- Co cię tak bawi?

Severus tylko wzruszył ramionami, otwierając książkę i wracając do lektury. Lily zerknęła mu przez ramię.

- Wilkołaki? – spytała, unosząc brwi.

- Fascynujący temat, prawda? – Snape nie przerywał lektury.

- Raczej smutny. Wiele osób nie ma wyboru co do tego losu.

Chłopak prychnął, wreszcie odrywając oczy od książki.

- To bestie – powiedział krótko. – Ministerstwo powinno się ich pozbyć już dawno temu.

- Ale przecież są niebezpieczne tylko raz w miesiącu! – oburzyła się Lily. – Przez resztę czasu to ludzie, tacy jak ty czy ja!

- A ten potwór, Greyback? Słyszeliśmy o nim na Historii Magii…

- To wyjątek. Nie możemy jego miarą sądzić wszystkich!

Tym razem to Severus zatrzasnął książkę.

- A nie słyszałaś o ich podziemnych grupach? O tym, jak atakują małe dzieci, żeby zwiększyć swoją liczebność?

- Tak, ale to Ministerstwo do tego doprowadziło spychając ich na margines społeczeństwa. Przecież wiesz, że nikt nie chce ich zatrudnić! Zwykli czarodzieje odsuwają się od nich jak od trędowatych.

Snape westchnął ciężko, z rezygnacją. Na jego twarzy malowało się rozczarowanie.

- Bo jest ku temu powód – uciął dyskusję ostrym tonem.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

Lily przymknęła oczy, rozkoszując się ciepłymi promieniami słońca na swojej twarzy. Myślała o tym, jak bardzo różnią się poglądy jej i Severusa. Nie zawsze tak było. Kiedyś częściej się zgadzali, ale te czasy wydawały się teraz tak odległe, jakby były tylko wytworem jej wyobraźni. Jeżeli to właśnie niosło ze sobą dojrzewanie, to niezbyt jej się to podobało. Gdy z powrotem rozwarła powieki, Severus wpatrywał się w nią z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Lily zawsze wprawiało to w zakłopotanie.

- Co? – spytała, zasłaniając się lekko włosami.

- Nic. - Chłopak spuścił wzrok na książkę, która leżała na jego kolanach. – Tylko… pasujesz do słońca, Lily.

Zaśmiała się z tego nietypowego w jego ustach komplementu. Spojrzała na jego ciemną sylwetkę.

- Ty pasujesz do księżyca. Wiem, że wolisz noc.

- Dzień też może być, jeśli ty w nim jesteś – Tym razem nie odważył się na nią nawet zerknąć, ale uśmiechnął się do swoich kolan.

Teraz trochę bardziej przypominał jej dawnego przyjaciela.

- Więc powinieneś częściej przebywać na słońcu – stwierdziła.

- Chodzi ci o moją nietypową opaleniznę? – Uniósł jedną brew z poważną miną.

Lily wybuchła śmiechem, przykładając swoją jasną dłoń do jego papierowobiałej. Chłopak też się uśmiechnął. Czasem bywał taki ludzki. Ale tylko czasem.

- Tak, stanowczo – odpowiedziała Lily, gdy w końcu się trochę uspokoiła. – Od dzisiaj koniec z olejkami.

- Czym? – zdziwił się Severus, który najwyraźniej starał się to dopasować do któregoś ze znanych mu eliksirów.

Lily przewróciła oczami.

- Nieważne.

Resztę wieczoru spędzili na lekturze i okazjonalnych rozmowach. Czasami przebywanie z Severusem było takie łatwe. Zrzucał wtedy tą zimną powłokę i nikogo nie musiał udawać. Był po prostu Sevem, którego Lily kiedyś tak polubiła. Łatwo było zapomnieć o jego drugim obliczu, które pokazywał światu.

Następnego dnia byli właśnie w trakcie śniadania, gdy wrócili państwo Evans.

- Dziewczynki, wróciliśmy! – zawołała pani Evans od progu.

Stanęła w drzwiach jak wryta. Severus bardzo nie pasował do ciepłego wnętrza domu państwa Evans

- Mamo! – Lily uznała, że powinna wyjaśnić sytuację, nim jej rodzice dojdą do jakieś błędnych założeń. – Severus zatrzyma się u nas do jutra, ma niewielkie problemy rodzinne.

- Och! – Pani Evans wyglądała, jakby jej ulżyło. – Nie ma problemu. A gdzie Tunia?

- Postanowiła spędzić trochę czasu u Vernona i Marge – odpowiedziała wymijająco Lily, ściskając mamę na powitanie.

- Cześć, skarbie – powiedział pan Evans i objął czule córkę – O, cześć, Severusie! Jak się masz? Dawno nas nie odwiedzałeś.

Kochany tata, zawsze można było na niego liczyć – uśmiechnęła się Lily.

Severus siedział napięty jak struna, jakby spodziewał się, że atak na jego osobę może nadejść lada chwila. Nie przywykł do takich reakcji.

- Dzień dobry. Postaram się nie sprawiać problemów - powiedział cicho.

- Nonsens – zaśmiał się pan Evans. – W tym domu jest stanowczo za dużo kobiet. Wreszcie nie będę aż tak zdominowany!

Severus zacisnął usta, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na tak ciepłe przyjęcie.

- Pójdziemy się przejść, a wy się spokojnie rozpakujcie – stwierdziła Lily, wyczuwając zakłopotanie przyjaciela.

- Dobrze, kochanie. Jak wrócicie zamówimy pizzę. – Pan Evans puścił oko w jej stronę. – A my z Severusem obejrzymy mecz.

Lily powstrzymała się od parsknięcia śmiechem na widok miny przyjaciela. Pociągnęła go za łokieć i ruszyli w stronę swojego ulubionego miejsca nad rzeką. Rozłożyli się na trawie, wsłuchując w cichy szum wody. Słońce prześwitywało zza koron drzew. Lily przetoczyła się na bok, oparła na łokciu i spojrzała na Severusa.

- Przypomnij mi, kiedy ostatni raz tak tutaj leżeliśmy?

Snape zamyślił się, także na nią patrząc.

- W wakacje, przed naszym piątym rokiem – odpowiedział bez zająknięcia.

- Jak mogliśmy dopuścić do tego, by wszystko poszło tak źle?

Lily zbyt dobrze znała odpowiedź na zadane przez siebie pytanie. Severus tylko wzruszył ramionami, widocznie także uznając, że to pytanie retoryczne. Wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym dzisiaj – powiedział w końcu, patrząc na nią poważnie. – Nie psujmy tego dnia – zakończył prawie szeptem.

* * *

><p><strong>Kliknięcie i dodanie swojej opinii nic nie boli. Zapewniam! :)<br>Jest za to w stanie sprawić ogrooomną radość autorce.  
>Buziaki, J. <strong>


	7. Petrificus totalus

**Dziękuję za komentarze: **

**Rogaczce, Wasylowi, Vicodinowej, Bajce, Sienne i Keti. Jesteście najlepsze, aż chce się pisać ;)**

**Beta: Grim  
><strong>

* * *

><p>James Potter siedział w swoim pokoju, patrząc melancholijnie przez okno. Na kolanach miał otwarty album ze zdjęciami. Na jednej z fotografii Syriusz uderzał go właśnie wielką śnieżką w twarz, a Remus i Peter śmiali się z tego, schowani za drzewem. Po chwili jednak i oni zaczęli uciekać, bo Łapa właśnie się zwrócił się w ich stronę z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.<p>

Kolejna fotografia przedstawiała letni dzień. James rzucił patyk wielkiemu, czarnemu psu, który, ku uciesze Petera, widowiskowo złapał go w powietrzu.

Było też zdjęcie, na którym cała czwórka wylegiwała się leniwie na szkolnych błoniach. Remus jak zwykle czytał książkę, Syriusz znudzony wpatrywał się w Petera, puszczającego kaczki na jeziorze natomiast, on – James, przyglądał się dziewczynom, siedzącym na przeciwnym brzegu .

Westchnął ciężko. Czuł nieprzyjemne skurcze w żołądku na myśl o tym, że to już ostatni rok w Hogwarcie. Wszystko ma się teraz skończyć. Potem czeka ich nieznane, dorosłe życie. Kto wie, co się wtedy stanie z Huncwotami? Poczuł, jak oczy mu niebezpiecznie wilgotnieją. Dobrze, że był sam w pokoju…

PUFF.

- No, nie! Jakbym wiedział, co mnie tu spotka zabrałbym jakieś chusteczki.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Och, zamknij się! – warknął James, starając się przybrać bardziej _męski_ wyraz twarzy.

Syriusz, dalej szczerząc zęby, opadł nonszalancko na fotel, zostawiając swój szkolny kufer koło ściany.

- Mogę zapytać nad czym tak sobie popłakujesz? – spytał złośliwie. – Znowu myślisz o Evans i rozpaczasz nad swoją nieszczęśliwą miłością? Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę – spojrzał na niego, jakby się wahał, czy przyjaciel nie jest lekko opóźniony umysłowo, – że ona nie jest jedyną dziewczyną na świecie?

James zatrzasnął głośno album ze zdjęciami, gdzie podobizna Syriusza właśnie nacierała Peterowi twarz śniegiem.

- Dla twojej wiadomości, akurat tym razem, nie o niej myślałem. Po prostu… żal mi, że to już ostatni rok w Hogwarcie…

- Ach, tak – mruknął Syriusz, marszcząc czoło. – Myślałem już o tym. Trzeba to uczcić czymś naprawdę dużym! To znaczy uważam, że musimy dać się jakoś zapamiętać dla pokoleń.

James uśmiechnął się podekscytowany, ale po chwili głośno spuścił powietrze z płuc czując, jak równocześnie ulatuje jego entuzjazm.

- Jest tylko jeden, mały problem. Jestem Prefektem Naczelnym.

Syriusz machnął niecierpliwie ręką, jakby ten fakt był zupełnie nieistotny.

- No tak, bo przecież Remus nie uczestniczył w połowie naszych wygłupów przez ostatnie dwa lata i wcale nie był równocześnie prefektem.

- Ale ja będę _Prefektem Naczelnym_ – powtórzył James z naciskiem. – Założę się, że Dumbledore będzie miał na mnie oko.

Mały głosik w jego głowie wciąż uważał, że jego nominacja na to stanowisko to tylko żart. Wyobrażał sobie McGonagall, czekającą na niego przy wejściu do zamku tylko po to, by go poinformować o pomyłce i odebrać mu plakietkę. Może obędzie się bez oskarżenia o kradzież.

- Jak na razie, skutecznie wyprowadzaliśmy staruszka w pole – dziarsko odpowiedział Syriusz. – No, ale do rzeczy, bo czas ucieka. Spakowany? Mapa, peleryna, lusterko, majtki – masz wszystko?

James przytaknął, rozglądając się jeszcze po pokoju.

- Chodź na dół. Mama by nam nie wybaczyła, jakbyśmy się deportowali bez słowa.

Zeszli do salonu, prowadząc przed sobą szybujące kufry. Na kanapie siedzieli państwo Potter. Ich siwe głowy wyróżniały się na tle czerwonej kanapy.

- Och, moi mali chłopcy są już tacy dorośli! – krzyknęła pani Potter zrywając się na równe nogi.

- Susie, udusisz ich zanim dotrą do Hogwartu – zarechotał pan Potter, składając gazetę i obserwując miny Jamesa i Syriusza, gdy jego żona łkając gładziła ich po policzkach.

- No, tak… - zakłopotana, odsunęła się nieznacznie, ale dalej trzymała Syriusza za ramię.

Chłopak dzielnie się nie uskarżał.

- No, sprawujcie się dobrze – powiedział pan Potter mrugając w ich stronę konspiracyjnie i ściskając każdego z osobna. – Wykorzystajcie ten rok, jeśli wiecie, o czym mówię – dodał ciszej, widocznie nie chcąc, by żona to usłyszała.

Syriusz i James wyszczerzyli zęby.

Po tym, jak jeszcze przynajmniej ze trzy razy musieli zapewnić panią Potter, że będą regularnie do niej pisać, udało im się w końcu deportować na peron numer 9 i 3/4.

- Myślałem, że będą mi musieli amputować rękę po tym uścisku twojej mamy – mruknął Syriusz, ale James rozpoznał rzadką nutę rozrzewnienia w jego głosie.

Przyjaciel zerknął na Jamesa, widocznie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Marszczył wtedy lekko nos, a jego oczy stawały się prawie skośne.

- Czegoś mi tu brakuje… czekaj, czekaj… - Na twarzy Syriusza pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. – Plakietki PN – Pottera Nadętego!

- Wiesz co, wolę już chyba jak jesteś psem. Przynajmniej tyle nie gadasz – mruknął James, wystawiając w jego stronę język.

- O, widzę, że Prefekt Naczelny będzie dla wszystkich doskonałym przykładem dojrzałości – zaśmiał się Lupin, pojawiając się nagle obok nich.

- To on zaczął!

James, z naburmuszoną miną wskazał palcem Syriusza, który pogwizdywał niewinnie.

Cała trójka zaniosła się śmiechem.

- A gdzie Glizdek?

Syriusz rozejrzał się po zapełniającym się peronie. Dwie Krukonki minęły go, chichocząc i machając do niego zalotnie. W tej samej chwili niski, pulchny chłopak o słomianych włosach, ledwo wyhamował swój wózek przed grupą, piszczących ze strachu, pierwszorocznych. Syriusz ryknął śmiechem, podczas gdy Remus pomachał w stronę zakłopotanego Petera Pettigrew. Gdy ten uśmiechnął się idąc w ich stronę, można było zauważyć, że przednie zęby ma nieco dłuższe niż inni ludzie.

- Cześć! – przywitał ich radośnie.

- Dlaczego po prostu się nie aportowałeś? – spytał Syriusz, opierając się łokciem o swój kufer.

-Mama mi nie pozwala. – Rumieńce na policzkach Petera powiększyły się. – Ostatnio odszczepiłem sobie prawe ucho. Trochę było z tym kłopotów, no i od tej pory rodzice mi nie ufają zbytnio w tej kwestii…

Remus pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, ale James i Syriusz wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. Ruszyli we czwórkę w poszukiwaniu wolnego przedziału.

- Jamie, kochanie – zaczął Syriusz, rozlokowując się wygodnie na siedzeniu i naśladując głos pani Potter. – Nie powinieneś siedzieć z Prefektami i wyłapywać łobuzów?

Peter rozdziawił szeroko usta, patrząc na błyszczącą plakietkę na szacie Jamesa.

- Myślę, że będąc w tym przedziale, i mając was na oku, mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że najgorszych łobuzów mam pod kontrolą – James wyszczerzył zęby, na co Remus zaśmiał się głośno, wyjmując z torby książkę i otwierając ją na zaznaczonym rozdziale.

Syriusz przewrócił na ten widok oczami, jakby to było jakieś karygodne zachowanie.

- A poza tym, po co ja mam tam niby iść? – prychnął James, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Ciężko się nie zgodzić z tym, co powiedziałeś o łobuzach – rozległ się głos Remusa, dobiegający zza książki. – Ale Łapa również ma rację. Musisz iść na to spotkanie. To twój obowiązek.

James westchnął ciężko, z żalem rozglądając się po przedziale. Ten pomysł z prefekturą coraz mniej mu się podobał. Naprawdę, co ten Dumbledore sobie myślał? Przecież musiał widzieć jego grube akta w lochu Filcha. Zazwyczaj to on był łobuzem, którego starała się powstrzymać większość prefektów, a teraz ma tak po prostu zmienić stronę? No, i jeszcze na tym zebraniu będzie Evans, a tym razem, po raz pierwszy, nie cieszył się na spotkanie z nią. Zastanawiało go tylko, czy uda mu się zachowywać przy niej tak, jakby go nic nie obchodziła.

- Cześć, James – powitała go Mary Macdonald, którą właśnie mijał, całkowicie nieświadomy jej obecności.

- Och. Cześć, Mary – wybąkał, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Stanął przed wejściem do przedziału prefektów. Westchnął ciężko i wszedł do środka. Wyglądało na to, że przybył jako ostatni. W centralnym miejscu przedziału stała Lily i była w trakcie tłumaczenia czegoś pozostałym obecnym. Na piersi przypiętą miała odznakę z literami PN. Przerwała, patrząc z zaskoczoną miną na ten sam emblemat widniejący na szacie Jamesa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, rozsiadając się wygodnie na siedzeniu.

- Cześć, wszystkim. Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, Evans – powiedział, starając się nie nawiązywać z nią kontaktu wzrokowego.

Dziewczyna po chwili zaczęła kontynuować swój monolog, jąkając się nieznacznie. Do Jamesa prawie nie docierało to, co mówiła. Coś innego bowiem zaprzątało teraz jego umysł. Zawsze tak lubił obserwować jej długie, ciemno-rude loki, jej czarne rzęsy, słodkie piegi na policzkach, no i te oczy…

- Potter? – ocknął się na dźwięk swego nazwiska i zobaczył dokładnie te same zielone oczy, wpatrzone teraz prosto w niego.

Odchrząknął, poprawiając się na miejscu.

- Tak, Evans? – wychrypiał, starając się na obojętny ton.

Lily zmieszała się, zakładając włosy za ucho.

- To już koniec.

- Co? – James zamrugał, rozglądając się po pustoszejącym przedziale i nie do końca wiedząc, co dziewczyna miała na myśli.

- Koniec spotkania. Wysłałam pojedyncze osoby, żeby patrolowały korytarze. Mamy się też po uczcie stawić w gabinecie dyrektora.

Przez chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza. James podniósł się ciężko.

- Okej – odpowiedział krótko. – To… do zobaczenia.

Wyszedł na korytarz, zostawiając zdziwioną Lily Evans w pustym przedziale. Jak ma ją niby ignorować, skoro maja dzielić tyle wspólnych obowiązków? No i te jej zielone oczy…

- Potter – usłyszał cichy syk tuż za sobą, w niczym nie przypominający dźwięcznego głosu Lily. – Co za spotkanie!

Odwrócił się. James uniósł jedną brew, czując jak zaczyna w nim wzbierać złość na sam widok bladej twarzy otoczonej przez tłustawe, czarne włosy.

- Czego chcesz, Snape? Jeśli szukasz przyjaciół, to możesz mnie skreślić z listy. Nie mam zamiaru wycierać ci nosa.

To było takie łatwe. James poczuł, że część swojej frustracji, która pojawiła się już na spotkaniu Prefektów może spokojnie wyładować na Smarkerusie.

- Jak zwykle, przezabawne – Snape wykrzywił twarz w nieudanej próbie uśmiechu, a James zauważył, że jego prawa ręka zaciska się na różdżce. – Tym razem, jakoś nie widzę tu twojego cyrku. Jesteśmy tylko ty i ja…

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie jest randka, prawda? – zakpił James, starając się go ominąć, ale Snape szybkim ruchem przystawił mu różdżkę do skroni.

- A teraz mnie posłuchaj – prawie wyszeptał. – Masz się odczepić od Lily, rozumiesz?

- Bo co? Bo takie zero, jak ty, mi każe? Wątpię. – James też dyskretnie sięgnął po różdżkę. – _Petrificus Totalus! _

Snape zwalił się na podłogę jak kłoda.

James przekroczył go beznamiętnie i zastanawiając się, co jeszcze go dzisiaj spotka, ruszył dalej, by odnaleźć swoich przyjaciół. Ciekawe, co by powiedział Dumbledore, na tak popisowy początek jego prefektury.

* * *

><p><strong>Czekam na wasze opinie, ponieważ to pomaga mi pisać dalej! :)<strong>

**Pozdrowienia **

**J. **


	8. Wszystko pod kontrolą

**Dla wszystkich tych, którzy czekają na właściwą akcję: spokojnie, już od następnego rozdziału! Do tej pory starałam się zarysować postacie i relacje między nimi. Jak do tej pory wszystko toczy się dosyc wolno, ale potem obiecuję, że przyspieszy ;)**

**Dziękuje oczywiście wszystkim komentującym : **

**Vicodinowa, taki jakis, Bajka i Keti.**

**Dziękuję także tym, którzy zdecydowali się dodać moja opowieść do ulubionych. To dla mnie zaszczyt i nawet nie przypuszczałam, że będzie was aż tyle! **

**Beta: Grim**

Lily usiadła ciężko, w duchu błogosławiąc fakt, że została w przedziale prefektów sama. Podparła głowę na ręce i spojrzała na zmieniający się za oknem krajobraz. Wszechogarniająca zieleń pagórków nie wydała jej się jednak tym razem kojąca. Co się z nią dzieje? Miała nadzieję, że nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jakie bzdury zaczęła wygadywać po pojawieniu się Pottera. Co to w ogóle za chory żart z mianowaniem go na Prefekta Naczelnego? Merlin jeden wie, że ten chłopak pakował się w tarapaty szybciej, niż latał na miotle. Dumbledore naprawdę ma specyficzne poczucie humoru. No i jak mają współpracować, skoro James nawet nie raczy na nią spojrzeć? Będzie ją tak teraz ignorować? Za kogo on się ma? Poczuła, jak wzbiera w niej złość.

Podniosła się, kierując kroki w stronę drzwi. Na pewno nie będzie tu tak siedzieć i płakać z tego powodu. Przecież nawet go nie lubi, prawda? Zatrzymała się na chwilę przed lusterkiem wiszącym na ścianie przedziału. Poprawiła włosy i upewniła się, że jej plakietka wisi na właściwym miejscu. Będzie wypełniać swoje obowiązki czy to z pomocą Pottera, czy bez!

Wyszła na korytarz i postanowiła odnaleźć swoje przyjaciółki. Po drodze minęła przedział w którym Severus Snape, wyraźnie wzburzony, opowiadał coś swoim znajomym, Ślizgonom. Co mówił – tego Lily nie mogła dosłyszeć. To była jedna z tych chwil, kiedy czuła, że są sobie tak bardzo obcy. Jak on może się zadawać z tymi ludźmi? Tu, w Hogwarcie należeli do różnych światów. Oddzielały ich stereotypy, ludzie i szkolne mury. Zza tłumu swoich przyjaciół, na peronie zobaczyła już tylko jego plecy, gdy odchodził w towarzystwie Mulcibera.

Parę przedziałów dalej, Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew i James Potter grali w Eksplodującego Durnia. Cała czwórka podniosła głowy na jej widok. Remus uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, Syriusz obdarzył obojętnym spojrzeniem, a James szybko wrócił do swoich kart. W tym momencie jednak, talia w rękach Petera eksplodowała i chłopcy zniknęli w kłębach dymu. Lily z ulgą przyspieszyła kroku, tracąc ich z oczu.

Złe samopoczucie powróciło do niej ze zdwojoną siłą. Na szczęście jednak w jednym z kolejnych przedziałów zobaczyła znajome postacie. Otworzyła drzwi i usiadła z ciężkim westchnięciem obok dziewczyny o oliwkowej cerze i krótkich, czarnych włosach, układających się w eleganckie fale.

- Wyglądasz okropnie – powiedziała Dorcas Meadowes, obrzucając ją zmartwionym spojrzeniem.

Nie miała w zwyczaju owijać w bawełnę.

- Dzięki – mruknęła Lily, poluzowując kołnierzyk.

- Jak spotkanie? Kto jest drugim Naczelnym? – spytała Margot McKinnon.

W swoje długie, blond włosy miała wpięte kwiaty, wyglądające zupełnie jak prawdziwe. W ręce trzymała miesięcznik „Czarownica".

- Potter – mruknęła Lily.

- Co Potter? Co on znowu zrobił? – ostro spytała Dorcas.

- Potter jest drugim Prefektem Naczelnym…

Obie dziewczyny spojrzały na nią, jakby zwariowała. Margot nawet odłożyła gazetę.

- Niemożliwe – powiedziała.

- Jak to się stało? – spytała Dorcas, marszcząc czoło. – Myślisz, że ukradł komuś plakietkę?

- Spytaj Dumbledore'a – prychnęła Lily.

Przez chwilę siedziały w ciszy, którą przerwał nagły chichot blondynki.

- No, przynajmniej jest przystojny!

Dorcas wybuchła śmiechem, ale Lily tylko wykrzywiła usta.

- Oj, Lily, akurat temu nie zaprzeczysz! – ciągnęła Margot, której największą wadą było gadulstwo. –Chociaż nie jest tak przystojny, jak Syriusz… on ma takie ładne oczy. I te jego włosy. – Rozmarzyła się. – Remusowi też w sumie niczego nie brakuje, nie wiem dlaczego on się nigdy nie umawia na randki. Tylko ten Pettigrew trochę psuje obraz. Ale za to…

Dorcas spojrzała wymownie na sufit, tonąc w paplaninie przyjaciółki, która najwidoczniej postanowiła powiedzieć coś na temat każdego znanego im chłopaka w Hogwarcie. Tym razem Lily zaczęła się śmiać, czując się trochę lżej na duszy.

Z dziewczynami przyjaźniła się od pierwszego dnia w szkole. Dorcas i Margot były swoimi przeciwieństwami, i może dlatego tak dobrze się dogadywały. Dorcas była trochę oschła na pierwszy rzut oka i wiele osób z tego powodu za nią nie przepadało. Zawsze mówiła to, co miała na myśli i była to chyba najbardziej szczera osoba, jaką Lily znała. Oczywiście, to także nie przysparzało jej popularności, ale Dorcas się tym nie przejmowała.

Margot z drugiej strony była słodką gadułą, czasem trochę lekkomyślną i naiwną, ale w jej towarzystwie Lily widziała słońce nawet na najbardziej zachmurzonym niebie. Z łatwością zjednywała sobie ludzi swoim przyjaznym usposobieniem.

- Hej Lily, ktoś tam się chyba na ciebie czai. – Dorcas wskazała głową na ciemną sylwetkę, czekającą przed przedziałem. – Niech zgadnę: długi nos, tłuste włosy… To musi być Snape. Nie mów, że znowu się z nim zadajesz?

Lily postanowiła, że to nie jest najlepszy moment na opowiadanie o swoich ostatnich dni wakacji.

- To długa historia – mruknęła, idąc w stronę Snape'a.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, ignorując natarczywe spojrzenia przyjaciółek, które teraz obserwowały wszystko z zaciekawieniem zza szyby.

- O co chodzi? – spytała nachmurzonego Severusa.

- Potter jest Prefektem Naczelnym! – wypalił chłopak nienaturalnie wysokim głosem. – Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe? Stary Dumbledore chyba oszalał do reszty! No i ty teraz będziesz musiała z nim spędzać tyle czasu, pewnie będzie cię podrywał… To jest jakiś żart! Pomyłka!

Wyrzucał z siebie słowa jak z katapulty, wymachując dziko rękami. Rzadko pozwalał sobie na tak publiczną demonstrację uczuć. Lily machnęła dyskretnie różdżką i zasłony do przedziału, w którym Dorcas teraz już prawie przykleiła nos do szyby, opadły.

- Uspokój się! - zasłoniła mu dłonią usta, powstrzymując go tym samym przed kolejnym, nieubłagalnie zbliżającym się wybuchem. – Sama nie wiem, jak do tego doszło. I dla twojej wiadomości, Potter już mnie nie podrywa. Teraz mnie ignoruje… - zakończyła trochę bardziej markotnie, niż miała zamiar.

Severus zamarł, mrugając szybko oczami.

- Ignoruje? – powtórzył, gdy Lily zdecydowała, że może już go bezpiecznie puścić.

- No wiesz, nie patrzy na mnie, ani nic…

- Wiem, co to znaczy! – odciął się Snape. – On na pewno coś kombinuje! Ja tam mu kompletnie nie ufam i ty też nie powinnaś!

Lily zdała sobie sprawę, że robią z siebie widowisko. Sporo osób z zaciekawieniem przyglądało się ich wymianie zdań. Nie taki początek prefektury sobie wymarzyła.

- Kto się tak wydziera? – parę przedziałów dalej wychyliła się głowa Syriusza Blacka, z nadal lekko ubrudzoną sadzą twarzą.

Jego oczy zwęziły się drapieżnie, gdy tylko zobaczył Severusa.

- O, Smarkerus. Jak miło.

Bez żadnego uprzedzenia, Snape machnął dziko różdżką. Z policzka Syriusza trysnęła krew. Chłopak zatoczył się i upadł na ziemię, zaskoczony.

- Co jest? – Zanim Lily zdążyła zareagować, James Potter w towarzystwie Remusa Lupina wyskoczył na korytarz, w pełnej gotowości do pojedynku.

Zamarli na widok Snape'a z wyciągniętą różdżką i stojącej nieruchomo, zszokowanej Lily.

Tym razem już prawie wszyscy wybiegli z przedziałów, żeby poznać źródło zamieszania.

Podczas, gdy Remus pomagał Syriuszowi wstać, James Potter ku zdziwieniu gapiów schował różdżkę do kieszeni i ruszył powoli w stronę Ślizgona.

- Snape, Slytherin traci 15 punktów – powiedział lodowatym tonem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Lily. – Widzę, że masz wszystko pod kontrolą, co, Evans? Gratuluję.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i obrzucił pozostałych gniewnym spojrzeniem.

- A wy co się tak gapicie? – warknął w stronę uczniów, po czym pomógł Remusowi zaciągnąć szarpiącego się ze złości Syriusza z powrotem do przedziału. – Nie macie nic lepszego do roboty?

Zamknął za sobą drzwi z trzaskiem.

- Lepiej, jak już sobie pójdziesz - mruknęła Lily w stronę oniemiałego Severusa.

Razem z przyjaciółkami, które obrzuciły go niemiłym spojrzeniem, zostawiła go samego na korytarzu.

- Czy to właśnie James Potter schował różdżkę przed Snapem? – wyjąkała zszokowana Dorcas, wyrażając na głos to, co kołatało się po głowie Lily .

Kiedy James Potter stał się taki dorosły? I od kiedy ona, Lily Evans traci głowę w takiej sytuacji? Już dawno nie czuła się tak podle. Dobrze wiedziała, co musi zrobić by wyjść z tego dołka. Musi przeprosić Syriusza Blacka. Tylko jak? Lily nigdy nie uważała się za tchórza, ale w tej chwili miała ochotę po prostu zapaść się pod ziemię. Jedynym ratunkiem wydawał się być Remus Lupin. Tylko on zdawał się traktować ją normalnie i mógłby jej doradzić, co zrobić w tej sytuacji.

Ale najpierw musi się zająć wreszcie swoimi obowiązkami. Poczuła jak wielka bryła lodu opada jej do żołądka. To niestety jest nieodłącznie związane z Potterem. Razem z nim będzie musiała jeszcze dzisiaj odprowadzić wszystkich do powozów, a potem mają się stawić w gabinecie u Dumbledora. Lily nie była pewna jak długo będzie w stanie znosić oziębłość Jamesa…

Wyjrzała przez okno, gdzie na tle granatowego nieba usianego gwiazdami, odznaczał sie oświetlony i majestatyczny zamek Hogwart. Przez chwilę Lily znów poczuła spokój, na widok tego wspaniałego miejsca, tak przepełnionego wspomnieniami. Jeżeli gdzieś mogła szukać schronienia w tych trudnych czasach, to tylko za tymi murami.

Pociąg powoli zbliżał się do stacji w Hogsmade, gdzie majaczyła już wielka postać gajowego Hagrida. Jak co roku opiekował się pierwszorocznymi, podczas ich przeprawy przez jezioro.

- Spotkamy się potem – Lily pożegnała się z przyjaciółkami i wyszła z przedziału.

Oparty o ścianę, czekał już na nią Potter.

- To co, idziemy? – spytał chłodno.

Lily przytaknęła, unikając jego wzroku.

Z pociągu wysiedli jako pierwsi. Hagrid pomachał do nich z radosnym uśmiechem i otoczony grupką dzieci, ruszył wąską ścieżką w stronę zamku.

- Wszyscy za nami, tędy! – krzyknęła Lily, wystrzeliwując jednocześnie złote gwiazdki w górę, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Nie chciała znów okazać słabości przy Potterze. W tłumie przelotnie mignęły jej czarne oczy Severusa, ale szybko odwróciła wzrok. Ruszyła dalej u boku Pottera w stronę lasu. Chłopak wydawał się kompletnie nie przejmować jej obecnością.

- To chyba tyle – powiedział, gdy wszyscy zaczęli zajmować miejsca w powozach. – Na razie.

Lily przez chwilę obserwowała jego oddalające się plecy, po czym sama udała się w stronę przyjaciółek, czekających na nią z odjazdem. Nie rozumiała Pottera. Tyle lat nie dawał jej żyć, zapraszał na randki, adorował, a potem nagle, przez jeden błąd, potrafił tak po prostu wykreślić ją ze swojego życia?

**A teraz „klik" i zostaw komentarz! :)  
>J.<strong>


	9. Próba sił

**Mogę powiedzieć nieskromnie, że to mój ulubiony rozdział z tego, co jak na razie wam pokazałam (a zazwyczaj jestem baaardzo krytyczna wobec tego co piszę).**

**Oczywiście jak zwykle dziękuję za komentarze:**

**Wasyl, Bajka, TrustNo1PL, Keti **

**są jak paliwo do mojego twórczego silnika!**

**Beta: Grim**

James Potter wgramolił się do oczekującego na niego powozu, w środku którego już siedzieli jego najlepsi przyjaciele.

- Zabiję tego gnojka – powtarzał niczym mantrę Syriusz, raz za razem zgrzytając zębami. – Nie wiem dlaczego mnie powstrzymaliście od zrobienia tego wtedy! – Spojrzał na Remusa z wyrzutem.

Ten tylko przewrócił oczami i zerknął w okno, widocznie znudzony wałkowaniem tego samego tematu już od dłuższego czasu.

- Nie chciałem odejmować punktów Gryfonom pierwszego dnia – powiedział wymijająco James.

- Od kiedy to jesteś taki dorosły, Potter?

- Od kiedy to mówisz do mnie po nazwisku, Black?

Przez chwile łypali na siebie z wrogością.

- Och, dajcie już spokój! – warknął Remus, przerywając milczenie.

- Z tą blizna na policzku wyglądasz jak jakiś zbiegły przestępca – zachichotał Peter, na co Syriusz rozchmurzył się.

Zaczął robić groźne miny, warcząc przy tym jak pies. James i Remus zanieśli się śmiechem, a napięcie momentalnie zmalało. Zadowolony z siebie Peter, rozejrzał się z dumą po wesołych twarzach przyjaciół.

- Jak tam spotkanie prefektów? Rozmawiałeś z Lily? – spytał Remus, na co James natychmiast przestał się uśmiechać.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam o czym z nią gadać. Zresztą sam widziałeś. Nawet nie zareagowała, kiedy Smark zaatakował Łapę.

Z boku dobiegł go śmiech Petera, dalej obserwującego aktorskie popisy Syriusza. Chłopcy nie zwracali uwagi na toczącą się obok rozmowę.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Lily była tym zachwycona. Raczej wyglądała na zdziwioną… - Remus uniósł brwi.

- Możemy przestać już o niej gadać? Jak tak ją lubisz, to czemu sam jednak nie zostałeś prefektem? Mógłbyś ją wtedy zaprosić na randkę czy coś. – James skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Łapo, nie musisz się już tak martwić dorosłością Rogacza – powiedział zezłoszczony Remus. – To było chyba tylko chwilowe zaćmienie!

James zignorował ten komentarz. Nie dość, że sam ciągle rozmyślał na temat Lily , to jeszcze jego przyjaciele też nie dawali mu spokoju. Już wystarczająco ciężko było iść obok, udając, że jej nie widzi. Tak, jakby to w ogóle było możliwe… Może kiedyś naprawdę mu się uda o niej zapomnieć i przestanie na nią zwracać uwagę? Miał nadzieje, że to nastąpi szybko, bo jeszcze trochę i zacznie wariować. Wcale nie pomagał mu fakt, że będą musieli regularnie się widywać na tych wszystkich spotkaniach prefektów. Ile by oddał za taką szansę rok tomu? Ba, nawet parę dni temu?

- Pora na nasz ostatni rok w Hogwarcie – Remus westchnął ciężko, marszcząc czoło.

Cała czwórka spojrzała na wspaniały zamek, wyłaniający się powoli z mgły przed nimi. Syriusz zarzucił Lupinowi rękę na ramię.

- Przynajmniej możemy powiedzieć, że nie zmarnowaliśmy tutaj czasu. Chyba nikt tak dobrze nie poznał tego miejsca! – powiedział z dumą.

Wysiedli z powozu i skierowali się do Wielkiej Sali. Tłum uczniów zajmował już miejsca przy czterech, długich stołach, z których każdy reprezentował jeden z domów. Chłopcy usiedli razem z resztą Gryfonów, witając wszystkich, od dawna nie widzianych, znajomych. James kątem oka dostrzegł Lily, która śmiała się i rozmawiała razem ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. Wcale nie zdawała się zamartwiać tym, że jakiś tam Potter zdecydował się wykreślić ją ze swojego życia. Może nawet się z tego cieszyła? W końcu zawsze tak go błagała, żeby zostawił ją w spokoju.

Czyjaś ręka na jego ramieniu sprowadziła go z powrotem na ziemię. Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego pytająco, ale James tylko potrząsnął głową. Wszyscy zdawali się być w tak dobrym nastroju, że nie miał ochoty tego psuć. Poza tym, jeśli naprawdę ma ruszyć naprzód, to powinien się sam z tym uporać. Obserwował przez chwile swoich przyjaciół. Peter, z ekscytacją, snuł opowieść o swoich wakacjach:

- Musielibyście widzieć mojego tatę, gdy dowiedział się jakie rytuały czarno-magiczne odbywały się w tej piramidzie! Przez chwilę myślałem, że będę musiał uciekać, bo tak na mnie spojrzał, jakby sam chciał mnie pokroić na tym ołtarzu! A potem… - urwał, bo do sali wkroczył tłum małych, nowych czarodziejów, których czarne tiary ledwo wystawały ponad głowami siedzących, starszych uczniów.

Zaczęła się ceremonia przydziału i większość osób zajęła się oklaskiwaniem nowych nabytków w swoich domach. James poczuł lekkie ukłucie zazdrości, gdy Remus nachylił się ponad stołem, żeby zamienić parę słów z Lily. Rozmawiali tak swobodnie. James pogodził się już z tym, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie mu to dane.

Mary Macdonald, która siedziała dwa miejsca obok Evans, wyłowiła jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. James niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech, kierując wzrok w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Przez chwile wydawało mu się, że Dumbledore na niego patrzy, ale musiało to być przewidzenie, bo kiedy James odwrócił się w jego stronę ten był już zajęty rozmową ze Slughornem.

Po tym, jak ostatni uczeń dołączył do Hufflepuffu, a dyrektor wygłosił krótkie przemówienie, stoły zapełniły się jedzeniem. Wszystko, jak zwykle, wyglądało wspaniale. James z uśmiechem pomyślał o małych skrzatach domowych, krzątających się w szkolnej kuchni.

- Chyba nasz Luniaczek ma _wilczy_ apetyt – Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby na widok, wypełnionego po brzegi talerza przyjaciela.

Remus tylko wymownie spojrzał w sufit, obgryzając udko z kurczaka.

- Uważaj, bo zbudzisz w nim _bestię_! – zaśmiał się James.

- Święta prawda – mruknął Remus, starając się przybrać groźny wyraz twarzy. – To twój _psi obowiązek_ Łapo, żeby mnie nie denerwować w czasie jedzenia.

Cała trójka parsknęła w swoje talerze.

- To trochę nie fair, że nie ma żadnych takich wyrażeń na temat jeleni… - zasępił się Peter, na co James tylko nonszalancko założył ręce za głowę.

- Ale za to jak Rogacz nas zdenerwuje, to zawsze możemy sobie zawiesić jego poroże nad kominkiem – zażartował Syriusz, puszczając oko do Petera.

- Tak, doskonale by się wkomponowało w tą koszmarna kolekcję głów domowych skrzatów, którą tak uwielbia twoja mama, co Łapo? – Remus wyszczerzył do nich zęby.

James dał mu kuksańca w bok, też się śmiejąc.

Uczta zaczęła dobiegać końca.

- Potter? – usłyszał cichy głos.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył Lily, która patrzyła na niego z góry. Szybko przywołał na twarz wyraz umiarkowanego zainteresowania.

- Evans?

- Mamy iść do gabinetu dyrektora, pamiętasz?

Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, zakłopotana spojrzeniem, jakim obdarzył ją Syriusz.

- A, no tak. Widzimy się później – rzucił James w stronę przyjaciół i udał się za Lily w stronę wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.

Na korytarzu jeszcze nikogo nie było i otaczająca ich cisza zdawała się bardzo niezręczna, w porównaniu z gwarem, który zostawili za sobą. To tylko boleśnie uświadomiło Jamesowi jak bardzo sam jest teraz z dziewczyną, którą tak długo darzył uczuciem.

- I co, gdzie twój tłustowłosy przyjaciel? Planuje już jak tu zadać mi cios w plecy? A może skrada się teraz za nami? – Na jego twarzy pojawił się ironiczny uśmiech.

To był najlepszy sposób jaki znał, na zagłuszenie tego, co naprawdę działo się w jego głowie. Chciał ją sprowokować, wygarnąć, co o niej myśli.

Lily spojrzała na niego ze złością.

- Nie mów tak o Severusie. Tyle lat nim pomiataliście, że chyba nie dziwi cię, że tak wrogo się do was odnosi?

- No pewnie, biedny Sevuś. Taki bezbronny! – zapiszczał James. – A ci Huncwoci zawsze byli dla niego tacy niedobrzy! Czemu oni mu to robią? Oj, no nie wiem, Evans. Bo to wstrętny gnojek, zakochany w czarnej magii i Sama-Wiesz-Kim? Poza tym, pewnie nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, ile razy to on atakował nas znienacka? – James poczuł jak wzbiera w nim wściekłość.

Przystanęli przed wejściem do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

- No tak, faktycznie. On jeden na waszą czwórkę! Musiało bardzo boleć, co Potter? Jesteś taki obłudny!

- Obłudny? – James wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu. – Patrz, kto to mówi! To nie ja zadaję się z przyszłym śmierciożercą! Nie udawaj, że o tym nie wiesz! I jeszcze raz usłyszę, jak mówisz takie bzdury o Syriuszu, to przysięgam, że…

Jamesowi przerwało ciche chrząknięcie. Byli tak pochłonięci kłótnią, że nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak głośno się zachowują. Najwidoczniej przeoczyli także profesora Dumbledore, który stał w drzwiach do swojego gabinetu, obserwując ich z ciekawością. Lily zamarła w bezruchu, a na jej policzkach pojawiły się malownicze rumieńce.

- Witam, panno Evans, panie Potter – przywitał ich dziarsko starzec. – Zapraszam. Jesteście bardzo punktualnie.

Z minami winowajców, weszli za nim do środka i zajęli wskazane im miejsca. Tuż obok piękny feniks czyścił sobie właśnie pióra, zupełnie ignorując ich obecność. Dumbledore usiadł naprzeciwko nich, stykając końcówki swoich długich palców i patrząc na nich przyjaźnie znad okularów połówek.

- Cieszę się, że tegoroczna para Prefektów Naczelnych jest tak charyzmatyczna i żywiołowa. – Jego oczy zabłyszczały wesoło.

Lily i James wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia.

- Jak pewnie doskonale się orientujecie, obecne czasy nie należą do najweselszych. Liczę na to, że waszej dwójce uda się trochę rozgonić czarne chmury, zbierające się nad Hogwartem. – Tym razem spojrzał na nich już trochę poważniej.

- Ale, panie profesorze, dlaczego… - zaczął James, jednak Dumbledore przerwał mu z uśmiechem.

- Dlaczego akurat pan, panie Potter? Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z pana… nazwijmy to, „nietypowych" umiejętności do omijania szkolnego regulaminu. Uważam jednak, że to akurat może okazać się bardzo przydatne w utrzymywaniu porządku w szkole. No i myślę, że w razie wątpliwości, a proszę mi wierzyć - każdy je czasem ma, może pan zawsze liczyć na pomoc panny Evans.

- Czy uważa pan, panie profesorze, że jakoś uda mi się wpłynąć na decyzje Pottera? – spytała Lily z niedowierzaniem.

Dumbledore tylko uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gładząc się po długiej, siwej brodzie.

- Może tylko mi się przewidziało, bo to niestety czasem zdarza się ludziom w moim wieku, ale jak do tej pory doskonale sobie pani radziła z tym zadaniem.

Teraz Lily poczerwieniała już nawet na uszach, co sprawiło, że jej jasne, zielone oczy jeszcze bardziej odznaczały się na jej twarzy.

- Nie muszę wam chyba powtarzać, żebyście się nie wahali i ze wszystkim, co wam się wyda podejrzane lub niebezpieczne zwracali się prosto do mnie?

Lily i James przytaknęli niepewnie. James czuł się bardzo niezręcznie, gdy niebieskie oczy starca spojrzały na niego prawie bez mrugania. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś go właśnie prześwietlił, ujawniając wszystkie jego pragnienia i obawy.

- Ciemne siły Lorda Voldemorta, – Lily wzdrygnęła się lekko, – będą chciały dotrzeć do Hogwartu. Musimy mieć się na baczności. Na pewno staniecie przed niejedną próbą, ale liczę na to, że pański spryt, panie Potter i pani rozwaga, panno Evans, pomogą utrzymać tutaj porządek. No, a teraz zmykajcie do swoich dormitoriów. Wypocznijcie przed jutrem. Dobranoc. – Wstał, żeby uścisnąć im ręce, a drzwi do gabinetu same otwarły się za ich plecami.

James nim wyszedł, obrócił się jeszcze przez ramię i zobaczył, jak profesor wyjmuje z szafy srebrną myślodsiewnię. Pochylił się nad nią, zaczynając dodawać nowe wspomnienia końcem swojej czarnej różdżki.

- Jeśli myślisz, że będę cię pilnować, to się mylisz – warknęła Lily w jego stronę, łypiąc na niego groźnie.

- Pilnować? Mnie? – James zaśmiał się głośno. – Skup się lepiej na pilnowaniu twojego drogiego Smarkerusa. Słyszałaś chyba, co Dumbledore mówił o czarnych mocach?

Zatrzymali się w połowie drogi do salonu Gryffindoru. Lily zbliżyła się do Jamesa, mrużąc oczy.

- Jeszcze jedno słowo, Potter! – syknęła.

James też zrobił krok w jej stronę, patrząc na nią wyzywająco z ironicznym uśmiechem.

- Bo co, _skarbie_?

Wiedział dobrze, że to ją wyprowadzi z równowagi. Zawsze tak było.

- Nie mów do mnie skarbie!

Stała teraz tak blisko, że James mógł policzyć piegi na jej nosie. Nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tym, co robi, oparł ją o ścianę i pocałował, przelewając w jej usta całą agresję, która się w nim zbierała. Lily przez chwilę zastygła w bezruchu, ale zamiast go spoliczkować, czego spodziewał się James, wplotła palce w jego włosy, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie. Odwzajemniła pocałunek z całą siłą, wspinając się na czubki palców, by zrównać z nim wzrostem. To było z ich strony jak pokaz sił, jak wybuch fajerwerków Filibustera. Cały świat zatrząsł się w posadach.

James z trudem się od niej oderwał i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, na widok jej miny i zaczerwienionych ust. Oddychali ciężko, oparci czołami.

- Dobranoc, Evans. – James puścił do niej oko i odwrócił się na pięcie, by za najbliższym zakrętem zarzucić na siebie pelerynę niewidkę.

Zasłużyła na to, żeby ją teraz tak zostawił.

Usta piekły go rozkosznie…

**Podobało się, nie podobało się –czekam na wasze opinie. **

**No dalej, akcja „zmotywuj Jarzebinkę, żeby kontynuowała opowieść" właśnie rusza! **

**J.**


	10. Mediator

**Jej, gdybym miała większą tendencję do arogancji, to Wasze przemiłe komentarze nadmuchałyby moje ego do wielkości tego, które posiada Potter! Naprawdę Wam wszystkim dziękuję za słowa uznania i mam nadzieję, że dalsza część opowiadania Was nie zawiedzie. **

**Podziękowania dla: **

**TrustNo1PL, Sophie, Gatissy, Bajki, Vicodinowej, Sienne i GinnyLFC**** –czyli dla starych czytelników i tych nowych! Naprawdę, Wasze komentarze mnie uskrzydlają. **

**Dziękuję też już wcześniej wspomnianej mojej Madzi, która mnie wspiera w pisaniu (i molestuje mnie o kolejne dedykacje, tak –niech świat się dowie jak mnie traktujesz! ;p)**

**Rozdział dedykuję mojej becie, Grim, która dodaje mi motywacji.  
><strong>

**A teraz coś dla tych, którzy uważają, że Remus Lupin jest zepchnięty na margines mojego opowiadania i trochę go zaniedbuję ;)**

**Beta:Grim  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lily stała oparta o ścianę, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Odnosiła wrażenie, że jej głowa zaraz wybuchnie od natłoku myśli. Co się właściwie stało? Czy to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę? To przecież niemożliwe…<p>

Czuła się tak, jakby cała krew nabiegła w tej chwili do jej twarzy. Policzki piekły ją okropnie i nie była pewna, czy nie ma gorączki. Wciąż czuła na ustach pocałunek Pottera.

Osunęła się powoli po ścianie i usiadła na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce. Serce łomotało jej w piersi. Żołądek zawirował powodując mdłości. Miała wrażenie, jakby cały świat stanął do góry nogami. James Potter ją pocałował. A ona? Zamiast go spoliczkować, odepchnąć, wyzwać od najgorszych… odwzajemniła pocałunek. I to tak, jakby o niczym innym nie marzyła! Jakby to był pierwszy oddech świeżego powietrza po długim pobycie pod wodą! Praktycznie się na niego rzuciła!

Myśli kłębiły się w jej głowie, powodując narastające uczucie paniki. Mdłości narastały z każdą chwilą.

I po tym wszystkim, Potter tak po prostu zniknął… Czyli jednak się nie myliła co do niego. Z jego strony to nigdy nie było uczucie, tylko kaprys. Stanowiła tylko jedno z tych wyzwań, które James tak uwielbiał i teraz, kiedy już osiągnął cel, stracił nią zainteresowanie. Tylko dlaczego ta świadomość tak boli? To przecież nie było żadne zaskoczenie.

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, starając się odzyskać kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Z trudem stanęła na nogi, które nadal trzęsły się jak galaretka i ruszyła w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Miała nadzieję, że pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczy w Pokoju Wspólnym, nie będzie właśnie Potter.

Podała Grubej Damie hasło i, ignorując wesoły gwar uczniów wymieniających przeżycia z wakacji, wspięła się prosto do dormitorium. Wszystkie cztery jej współlokatorki też już tam były, rozpakowując się i rozmawiając przy akompaniamencie muzyki. Oprócz Dorcas i Margot, Lily dzieliła pokój jeszcze z drobną blondynką, Mary Macdonald i brunetką o miłej, pucułowatej buzi – Alice Holden.

Lily przeszła przez pokój i, bez zdejmowania butów, rzuciła się na łóżko, jednym machnięciem różdżki zasłaniając wokół siebie szczelnie kotary. Mogła się jednak spodziewać tego, że jej przyjaciółki nie odczytają subtelnego przekazu i zignorują wysiłki podjęte w celu zachowania prywatności. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, gdy Margot wetknęła głowę do środka, patrząc na nią zagadkowo. Nie czekając na zaproszenie, położyła się obok Lily.

- I jak tam u Dumbledore'a? – spytała opierając się na łokciu.

Lily spojrzała na nią, czując taki natłok słów czkających na uwolnienie, że postanowiła, iż najrozsądniej będzie nie otwierać buzi.

- No co? – powtórzyła Margot, unosząc jedną brew.

- Co tu się wyprawia?

Dorcas, z impetem, wskoczyła na łóżko. Wodziła wzrokiem od twarzy jednej przyjaciółki do drugiej.

- Lily ma przed nami jakieś tajemnice – odpowiedziała Margot, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Doprawdy?

Dorcas spojrzała na nią z ukosa.

- Oj, to nic takiego… - mruknęła Lily z irytacją. – Ja tylko… Kłóciliśmy się z Potterem, kiedy wracaliśmy do naszej wieży i on… pocałował mnie… A ja pocałowałam jego… Ale to nic nie znaczyło… chyba – zakończyła niezdarnie, nie potrafiąc oddać wszystkiego słowami.

Może lepiej byłoby, gdyby jednak milczała.

Obie przyjaciółki patrzyły na nią z rozdziawionymi ustami. Na twarzy Dorcas pojawił się głupkowaty uśmiech.

- Całowałaś się… z Potterem?

- To był przypadek! Tak jakoś wyszło – wycedziła Lily, marząc teraz już tylko o tym, żeby zakończyć rozmowę jak najszybciej.

- Przypadek? – zachichotała Margot. – Nie sądzę. Ja byłam pewna, że to się tak skończy.

- Jak skończy?

Blondynka spojrzała na Lily z politowaniem.

- Że będziecie razem, głuptasie! Przecież wy do siebie pasujecie.

Lily naburmuszyła się.

- Bzdury! Ten pocałunek nic nie znaczył. Zresztą, Potter ostatnio mnie ignoruje… A po wszystkim uciekł i jestem pewna, że teraz się ze mnie nabija!

- Przecież on za tobą biega od… Kurcze, Lily! Nawet nie potrafię powiedzieć od kiedy! – Dorcas pokręciła głową. – Poza tym… nie byłaś dla niego zbytnio miła, a chyba i tak za delikatnie to ujęłam! – Uśmiechnęła się i dodała: – Byłaś straszna jędzą dla Jamesa Pottera od kiedy tylko pamiętam! Nie mówię, że ten dureń na to nie zasłużył! Znasz moje zdanie o nim. Widocznie nie ma jednak anielskiej cierpliwości.

Wzruszyła ramionami, podpierając głowę na łokciach.

- Co ja mam teraz zrobić? – jęknęła Lily, przykładając zimną rękę do czoła. W porównaniu z nią, zdawało się niemalże parzyć.

Margot objęła ją i pocałowała w policzek.

- Czekać, słońce. Teraz jego ruch.

Czekanie na ruch Jamesa Pottera okazało się jednak zadaniem dla cierpliwych, do których Lily się niestety nie zaliczała. Postronny obserwator mógłby uznać to za zabawny paradoks, że im bardziej Lily pragnęła konfrontacji z Jamesem, tym trudniej było go znaleźć.

Chłopak zdawał się rozpływać w powietrzu mimo, że Lily dobrze znała zamek i jego zakamarki. Jeżeli już zdarzyło się, że był obecny na jadalni, czy w Pokoju Wspólnym, otaczał go zazwyczaj tłum ludzi, włączając w to oczywiście jego przyjaciół. Syriusz Black nadal patrzył na nią jak na gumę do żucia, przyklejoną do podeszwy buta. A to raczej nie dodawało dziewczynie odwagi. Plan rozmowy z Remusem, który Lily od jakiegoś czasu układała w głowie, także okazał się bardzo trudny do zrealizowania. Lupin, jako przyjaciel Pottera, znikał teraz niemal tak często jak on.

Wszystko to miało też duży wpływ na zachowanie Lily, która zrobiła się markotna i drażliwa. Oczywiście, Dorcas nie omieszkała jej tego wypomnieć. Najgorsze jednak było chyba to, że Lily miała teraz także spore trudności w skupieniu się na nauce.

- Panno Evans, niestety to nie jest pani najlepszy wynik. Mam nadzieję, że to tylko chwilowy spadek formy – zmartwił się profesor Slughorn, pochylając się nad jej kociołkiem.

Eliksir, który według instrukcji powinien być gęsty i ciemnożółty, w jej wykonaniu był rozwodniony i pomarańczowy.

- Tak, pan Snape jest jak zwykle niezawodny – ucieszył się nauczyciel, klepiąc po plecach znajdującego się po drugiej stronie klasy Severusa.

Chłopak zerknął w stronę Lily, z prawie przepraszającym wyrazem w oczach. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą jeszcze od czasu zdarzenia w pociągu mimo, że on usilnie starał się z nią skontaktować. Oczywiście wówczas, gdy nie było w pobliżu jego okropnych przyjaciół.

Słysząc kończący zajęcia dzwonek, Lily pospiesznie zgarnęła swoje rzeczy od wysuszonego kociołka i zaczęła się przepychać w stronę wyjścia. Nie miała teraz ochoty na rozmowę.

- Lily!

Usłyszała kroki biegnącego za nią Severusa. Skręciła szybko w korytarz na lewo, nie bardzo zastanawiając się nawet nad tym gdzie idzie. Byle dalej od niego. Od kogokolwiek!

- Lily! – powtórzył, lekko dysząc, gdy wreszcie udało mu się ją dogonić. –Poczekaj… - Zagrodził jej drogę. – Jak długo jeszcze będziesz mnie unikać?

Lily spojrzała na swoje stopy. Snape pochylił się, zaglądając jej w twarz.

- Nie rozmawiamy już prawie od tygodnia! Dalej jesteś zła za ten mały incydent z tym kretynem, Blackiem?

- Mały? – prychnęła Lily podnosząc głowę, zaskoczona. – Zaatakowałeś go bez żadnego powodu i przypuszczam, że to nie był pierwszy raz! Od dawna słyszę pogłoski o tym, że ty i twoi koledzy nagabujecie ludzi na korytarzach…

- Chyba w to nie wierzysz?

- Wtedy, z Mary Macdonald, to była prawda.

Severus otworzył i zaraz zamknął usta, jak ryba wyjęta z wody.

- A nasza przyjaźń? – wymamrotał wreszcie.

Lily spojrzała na niego w milczeniu.

- Nie jest bezwarunkowa, już ci to kiedyś mówiłam. Obiecałeś wtedy, że się zmienisz. Nawet nie mam czasu ci teraz wymieniać, ile razy mnie o tym zapewniałeś. – Westchnęła ciężko, poprawiając torbę ześlizgującą się jej z ramienia. – Gdzie się podział ten Severus, który wybiera słońce?

Snape opuścił głowę.

- Stoi tu, przed tobą – szepnął.

- To dziwne, bo jakoś go nie poznaję. Wiesz, że jeśli się nie zmienisz, to nie możemy być dalej przyjaciółmi…

W jego oczach pojawiła się złość i ból.

- Nie mów tak! – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, łapiąc ją za ramiona i nie pozwalając odejść.

Jego dłonie były jak kleszcze, zaciskając się boleśnie na jej skórze.

- Jakiś problem, Lily? Cześć, Severusie.

Remus Lupin pojawił się obok nich bezszelestnie jak duch. Ton jego głosu był chłodny, ale zarazem uprzejmy. Patrzył na Snape'a z uniesionymi brwiami.

- To nie twoja sprawa. Nie wtrącaj się – warknął na niego Severus, odsuwając się jednak od Lily.

- O, proszę. To trochę dziwne słyszeć te słowa akurat z twoich ust – odpowiedział Remus, kiwając głową z przesadnym niedowierzaniem. – Pytanie było jednak skierowane do Lily, o ile pamiętam.

- Tak, wszystko okej – zapewniła go szybko widząc, że Severus już otwierał buzię, żeby coś powiedzieć. – Sev i ja właśnie się żegnamy.

Spojrzała na czarnowłosego chłopaka znacząco i odwróciła się na pięcie, odchodząc u boku Lupina.

- Dawno cię nie widziałam – zwróciła się do niego, z trudem kryjąc wyrzut w głosie.

- Widujemy się na zajęciach – odrzekł Remus, uśmiechając się do niej pobłażliwie.

- Och, wiesz dobrze, że nie o tym mówię! – zezłościła się Lily, marszcząc czoło.

Stoicki spokój Remusa Lupina potrafił czasem wyprowadzić ją z równowagi.

- No wiem, wiem. Ostatnio sporo czasu spędzam w bibliotece. No wiesz, owutemy… - powiedział, drapiąc się po głowie.

- Tak, jak też powinnam się zacząć uczyć, ale jakoś nie mam teraz do tego głowy…

Lupin patrzył przed siebie, nic nie mówiąc. Najwidoczniej nie zamierzał jej ułatwiać podjęcia tematu, do którego zmierzała. Lily westchnęła ciężko, zbierając się na odwagę.

- Czy… – zawahała się, – Czy słyszałeś o tym, co powiedziałam na Pokątnej?

Spuściła wzrok.

- Obiło mi się o uszy – mruknął Remus zdawkowo, po chwili dłuższego milczenia.

- Black… Syriusz nadal się na mnie gniewa? Mówił coś?

Chłopak przystanął i spojrzał na nią tak, jakby podejmował ciężką decyzję. Gestem wskazał na pustą klasę, do której weszli i usiedli na parapecie strzelistego okna. Słońce oświetlało lekko zamglone szkolne błonia.

- Nie był zachwycony, gdy mi o tym opowiadał, ale to było świeżo po zdarzeniu. – Oparł się o mur za sobą. – Musisz wiedzieć, że poruszyłaś bardzo dla niego drażliwy temat. Syriusza wiele kosztowało odcięcie się od rodziny.

Lily poczuła, że do oczu napływają jej łzy wstydu. Całe napięcie, w którym ostatnio żyła i skumulowane emocje zdawały się nalegać na danie im ujścia. Wolałaby chyba, żeby Remus na nią teraz nakrzyczał.

- Ja… to mi się wyrwało – załkała.

Nienawidziła się w tej chwili za to, że tak się przed nim rozkleja.

- Wiem – powiedział łagodnie Remus, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Myślę, że Syriusz też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Większy problem jest z Jamesem…

Lily szybko otarła oczy rękawem. Zarumieniła się, gdy dotarło do niej, że wstrzymuje oddech w oczekiwaniu na to, co zaraz usłyszy.

- Chyba wiesz, co on do ciebie czuje.

- Czuł – poprawiła go ponuro Lily.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – odrzekł Remus, odgarniając jasne włosy ze swojego przedwcześnie pomarszczonego czoła. – On zawsze cię idealizował, Lily. Nieważne co robiłaś. Ale Syriusz jest dla niego jak rodzony brat.

Lily ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Przez chwilę miała ochotę zapytać, czy Potter wspominał coś na temat ich pocałunku, ale nie przeszło jej to przez gardło.

- Myślisz, że mogę jakoś Syriusza przeprosić? – wyjąkała po chwili.

- Oczywiście. Wystarczy, że będziesz z nim szczera. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się, starając się dodać jej otuchy. – Ciężko go złapać samego, ale myślę, że dziś wieczorem będziesz mieć ku temu okazje, bo nie będzie Jamesa…

Lily przytaknęła, po czym zamrugała szybko.

- Nie mów mi, że Potter też się już zaczął uczyć?

- Nie do końca – mruknął Remus, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana.

Coś tu nie pasowało. Poza tym, Lily bardzo nie podobał się ton Remusa. Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

- Bo widzisz, James… no… Nie wiem, czemu to ja zawszę muszę przekazywać takie informacje!

Nachmurzył się.

- Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem i jesteś z nich najrozsądniejszy, i najdojrzalszy. Mów!

Remus spojrzał na nią z niechęcią.

- James ma dzisiaj randkę.

Lily wytrzeszczyła oczy, czując, jak coś przewraca się jej w żołądku.

- Randkę ? – wydukała. – Z kim?

- To jego powinnaś spytać… Och, no już dobrze! Z Mary Macdonald. Od tygodnia przychodziła go obserwować na boisku i w końcu się umówili…

- Mary… Macdonald. – Otępiały mózg Lily zdawał się buntować przed takim nadmiarem szokujących informacji. – To… świetnie. Dobrze. Wreszcie da mi spokój…

Remus patrzył na nią z mieszaniną niepokoju i współczucia. Jak przystało na prawdziwego gentlemana, nie skomentował na głos tego, co myśli na temat reakcji Lily.

- Mary to świetna dziewczyna. Będą się świetnie bawić. Pewnie pójdą w jakieś świetne miejsce i będą coś świetnego… - przełknęła głośno ślinkę, -…robić.

Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale zesztywniałe policzki zdawały się jej kompletnie nie słuchać.

- Lily, wszystko okej? – spytał Remus, marszcząc czoło.

- No pewnie – zapiszczała. – Świetnie.

- O co chodzi z tobą i Snapem? – zmienił szybko temat, najwidoczniej lekko przerażony jej zachowaniem.

- Jak to? – Głos Lily powrócił do normalności, czego nie można było niestety powiedzieć o jej żołądku.

- No, myślałem, że po tym jak nazwał cię… - zrobił znaczącą minę. -… już się nie przyjaźnicie.

- Bo tak było – powiedziała Lily. Splotła palce, starają się uspokoić drżenie rąk. – Ale Severus potrzebował pomocy przez wakacje. Sama nie wiem jak to z nami jest…

Remus pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- To o której Potter ma tą swoją wielką randkę? – spytała beznamiętnie, spoglądając na zegarek. – Chcę tylko wiedzieć, kiedy mogę zastać Blacka samego – dodała na widok wahania na twarzy Remusa Lupina.

* * *

><p><strong>No, a teraz drogi czytelniku jak już przeczytałeś i czujesz, że sobie na to zapracowałam, to śmiało! Klik i zostaw mi swoją opinię, żebym wiedziała co myślisz na temat tego rozdziałuopowiadania. Niestety, nie jestem dobra w leglimencji i nie czytam w myślach :( (ach ten Snape, nie potrafię się go doprosić o to, żeby mnie w tym wreszcie podszkolił!)**


	11. Kiedy rozum śpi

**Witam serdecznie drogich czytelników! **

**Po pierwsze, tradycyjnie dziękuję za bardzo miłe komentarze. Nie wiem, czy sobie zdajecie z tego sprawę, ale ja się ich praktycznie uczę na pamięć –tyle razy je odczytuję ;) Są dla mnie prawdziwą inspiracją!**

**GinnyLFC, Bajka, Sophie, Wasyl, Zuzu, Gatissa, Natalinek, Keti, TrustNo1PL**

**Oficjalnie pobiliście rekord, jeśli chodzi o ilość komentarzy pod jednym rozdziałem (macie za to buziaki od Remusa). **

**A teraz do rzeczy.**

**Beta: Grim **

**Usiądźcie wygodnie i zapraszam do czytania: **

* * *

><p>Gdy Lily przekroczyła próg Pokoju Wspólnego, przyjaciółki już na nią czekały. Rozdzieliła się z Remusem, który udał się w stronę Petera i Syriusza i zajęła miejsce obok Margot. Z rozczarowaniem zauważyła, że Pottera nigdzie nie było. Położyła głowę na obłożonym książkami i notatkami stoliku. Nie umknęło jej uwadze to, że przyjaciółki wymieniły między sobą znaczące spojrzenia, najwidoczniej w przeświadczeniu, że Lily tego nie dostrzeże.<p>

- Mam dość twoich humorów – warknęła Dorcas. – Od czasu tego pocałunku…

- Cii! – Lily zerwała się i zakryła jej usta dłonią. – Możesz się tak nie wydzierać?

Spojrzała na nią ze złością.

- Gdzie byłaś po zajęciach? – spytała łagodnie Margot.

- Severus mnie zatrzymał. – Przyjaciółki skrzywiły się równocześnie. – A potem rozmawiałam z Remusem.

- To pewnie już wiesz…

- O Mary i Potterze?

Lily postanowiła zachować spokój. Zacisnęła ręce pod stołem. Na twarzach dziewczyn malował się ten sam niepokój, który wcześniej widziała już u Lupina.

- Hej! Spokojnie, nie obchodzi mnie to – zapewniła je ze sztucznym uśmiechem. – Nie musicie się martwić!

Dorcas już otwierała usta, ze sceptyczną miną, gdy na miejsce obok niej usiadła Alice.

- Cześć. – Uśmiechnęła się słodko. – Mary zajęła łazienkę i okupuje ją już chyba od godziny. To dla niej ważny wieczór… - przerwała, patrząc z zakłopotaniem na Lily.

- Umówiła się z Potterem. Tak, już wiemy – dokończyła za nią Dorcas, znudzonym tonem.

- A co tam u Franka? – wtrąciła Margot, najwidoczniej starając się zmienić temat.

Frank Longbottom był chłopakiem Alice. Obecnie odbywał szkolenie dla aurorów, organizowane przez Ministerstwo Magii.

- No wiecie, on jest objęty klauzulą poufności i nie mamy często kontaktu, ale wczoraj dostałam od niego list! – Rozpromieniona Alice wyjęła z kieszeni kartkę, która wyglądała tak, jakby była odczytana już bardzo wiele razy. – Trochę narzeka na jedzenie, ale przecież spełnia swoje marzenia! Chciałabym do niego dołączyć po szkole.

Dorcas uśmiechnęła się do niej ze zrozumieniem.

- To może się spotkamy na szkoleniu, bo też zamierzam zostać aurorem!

Dziewczyny nachyliły się ku sobie rozmawiając przyciszonym głosem. Lily dosłyszała tylko kilka słów, w tym: "tajemnica" "ciężki" i „wymagający". Mogła się tylko domyślić, że zaczęły dyskusję na temat osławionego programu aurorskiego.

Margot szturchnęła Lily, wskazując głową w stronę schodów, prowadzących do dormitorium chłopców. James Potter schodził do Pokoju Wspólnego z nieodgadnioną miną. Przez chwilę spojrzał Lily prosto w oczy, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok, dosiadając się do swoich przyjaciół. Chwile potem na dole pojawiła się Mary, z blond włosami spiętymi w luźny kok. Lily poczuła ukłucie zazdrości, w duchu przyznając, że dziewczyna wygląda bardzo ładnie. James podszedł do niej, oferując jej ramię i wyszli z Pokoju Wspólnego, zajęci rozmową. Lily z powrotem położyła głowę na stole, czując że to ostatnia kropla goryczy tego, niezbyt udanego, tygodnia.

Kątem oka spostrzegła, że Peter i Remus też wychodzą i z całej czwórki przyjaciół zostaje tylko Syriusz. Teraz albo nigdy.

- Gdzie idziesz? – szepnęła Margot, ale Lily uciszyła ją tylko ruchem ręki.

Musiała oszczędzać energię na to, co ją teraz czeka.

- Mogę się przysiąść? – zwróciła się do Blacka, który, rozłożony wygodnie na dwóch krzesłach, czytał Proroka Codziennego.

Złożył gazetę w pół i spojrzał na nią badawczo, przechylając głowę na bok z charakterystyczną dla siebie manierą, po czym bez słowa wskazał na puste krzesło.

Lily zerknęła na okładkę Proroka Codziennego. Z wielkiego zdjęcia uśmiechała się do niej złośliwie Bellatriks Lestrange.

- Sympatyczną mam kuzynkę, co Evans? – zaszydził Syriusz, podążając za jej wzrokiem.

Lily zarumieniła się, patrząc teraz na swoje splecione dłonie.

- Tak, odnośnie tego… Chciałam cię przeprosić za to, co powiedziałam wtedy, na Pokątnej. Poniosło mnie, no i… ja wcale tak nie myślę…

- Oj, Evans, Evans. – Syriusz zacmokał z zawadiackim uśmiechem, powodem westchnień wielu dziewczyn. – Przecież wiem. Poza tym, masz rację. Moja rodzina jest dosyć specyficzna.

- Ale przecież ty jesteś inny!

Black tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- A jak tam nasz dobry przyjaciel, Smarkuś? – spytał z błyskiem w oku, obserwując ją uważnie.

- Nie rozmawiam z nim teraz za często. Widzę, że po waszym ostatnim spotkaniu nie ma ani śladu.

Wskazała na jego policzek, na którym nie było już widać rozcięcia.

- Kochana pani Pomfrey – odpowiedział Syriusz, szczerząc zęby. – Chociaż przyznam, że rozważałem zostawienie tej blizny. Była dosyć malownicza.

Lily też się uśmiechnęła. Rozmowa z nim była łatwiejsza, niż to sobie wyobrażała.

- Zamierzasz mi dotrzymać towarzystwa, kiedy moi przyjaciele mają lepsze rzeczy do roboty? Nachylił się do niej nad stolikiem, bacznie ja obserwując.

- Tak, widziałam Pottera i Mary…

- I jak się z tym czujesz?

Spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi wysoko brwiami.

- A ty co, bawisz się w psychiatrę? – zaśmiała się Lily.

- W kogo?

Black zmarszczył czoło.

- Nieważne. – Czasem tak łatwo było zapomnieć o tym, że większość uczniów Hogwartu niewiele wie na temat świata mugoli. – A co do Pottera, to cieszę się z jego randki. Może wreszcie da mi spokój – dodała trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz, Evans. – Black wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się. – Więc co będziemy robić? Mam pewien pomysł… ale nie wiem, czy takiej grzecznej dziewczynce się to spodoba.

- Black, to, że powiedziałam, że dotrzymam ci towarzystwa nie znaczy, że zostałam członkiem twojego fanklubu!

Syriusz skrzywił się, odsuwając się od niej gwałtownie.

- Na Merlina, Evans! Co też ci przyszło na myśl! Wstydź się!

Lily przewróciła oczami. Czuła palące spojrzenie Margot na swoich plecach.

- Miałem na myśli jedynie to, żebyśmy poszli śledzić Jamesa i Macdonald.

- Co? – spytała Lily, zaskoczona.

- Zapomnij, tak myślałem…- mruknął Syriusz machając na nią ręką i z powrotem wyciągając nogi na krześle.

- Nie! Czekaj, a wiesz gdzie są?

Syriusz tylko prychnął nonszalancko, nie zwracając uwagi na rozmarzone spojrzenie Margot. Było tak intensywne, że Lily dziwiła się, jak mógł to wytrzymać. Zanotowała w myślach, że musi o tym porozmawiać z przyjaciółką przy najbliższej okazji.

- To co, idziemy? – rzucił w jej stronę, jakby wyzywał Lily na pojedynek.

- Chodźmy.

Podniosła się z krzesła i wyszła za nim przez dziurę w portrecie. W tym momencie stanowczo nie myślała racjonalnie. Wiedziała, że to, co robi jest głupie, ale nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Przez całe życie przestrzegała zasad i w chwili obecnej miała tego stanowczo dosyć. Ciekawość zwyciężyła nad zdrowym rozsądkiem.

- No, no, Evans. Nie sądziłem, że się zgodzisz. Jestem tylko ciekaw, czemu się na to zdecydowałaś.

Syriusz spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

- Ja… po prostu chcę się upewnić, że Potter nie łamie regulaminu…

- Oczywiście, to ma sens. Dlatego sama to robisz, szpiegując go na randce.

Lily zarumieniła się.

- A ty jakie masz usprawiedliwienie? – spytała go ze złością.

- Spokojnie, pani prefekt! – Black uniósł ręce, w geście samoobrony. – Nudzi mi się, a poza tym nie lubię tej Macdonald.

- Nie lubisz Mary? – zdziwiła się Lily, starając się dotrzymać mu kroku.

- Niezbyt, od czasu, kiedy mnie prześladowała w zeszłym roku. Ona nie pasuje do Jamesa i najlepsze jest to, że on o tym dobrze wie.

- Nie wiedziałam, że taka z ciebie swatka!

Lily wyszczerzyła zęby, potykając się o wystającą płytkę podłogową. Syriusz podtrzymał ją pod ramię, przewracając oczami.

- Nie musiałbym się w to bawić, gdyby nie pewien uparty rudzielec. Mówi ci to coś?

Spojrzał na nią spod byka. Lily wzruszyła ramionami, zerkając za okno, które właśnie mijali. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi nad wielkim jeziorem.

- Piękny widok na randkę, prawda? – spytał Black z przekąsem.

Lily poczuła ukłucie zazdrości. Miała nadzieję, że to nie odbiło się na jej twarzy.

- Tak, bardzo romantycznie – mruknęła pod nosem, bardziej do siebie, niż do niego.

Syriusz najwyraźniej jednak usłyszał jej uwagę, bo zaniósł się głośnym śmiechem. Lily dopiero teraz zaczęła zwracać uwagę na to, gdzie idą. Black ani przez chwilę nie tracił orientacji w szkolnych murach i wyjątkowo krótką drogą prowadził ich na błonia. Raz po raz skręcał w inne korytarze. Lily miała dziwne wrażenie, że mimo, że spędziła w zamku już siedem lat, to niektóre z nich widzi po raz pierwszy. Po chwili wyszli na zewnątrz i Syriusz obrał trasę prowadzącą do stadionu quidditcha.

- Naprawdę? To tam ją zaprosił? – spytała Lily, dysząc z biegu.

- Właściwie, to ona sama się zaprosiła. Chodziła za nim od paru dni.

- Ale przecież nie trenujecie jeszcze do rozgrywek – zauważyła Lily.

- Tak, ale Jamesa nie da się trzymać z dala od miotły. Czasem idziemy razem, ale często sam przychodzi zrobić tutaj parę okrążeń. Quidditch to jego pasja.

- Jesteś pewny, że nie robi tego tylko po to, żeby mu sterczały włosy? – uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem Lily.

- Możliwe… – Black udał, że się zastanawia, po czym się zaśmiał. – Punkt dla ciebie, Evans.

Lily nigdy by tego nie przyznała na głos, ale zaskakująco dobrze czuła się w towarzystwie Syriusza. No i może troszkę zaczynała rozumieć na czym polega jego fenomen. Margot miała rację mówiąc, że jest przystojny. Co nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że bywał kretynem. I to dość często.

- A teraz cicho. Zakradniemy się do góry – szepnął, przepuszczając ją przez drzwi do szatni.

Wspięli się na górną trybunę, skrytą prawie w całości w cieniu. Stąd mogli swobodnie wszystko obserwować, samemu nie będąc przy tym zauważonym. Pojedyncze światła oświetlały tylko lewą część boiska, gdzie na ziemi, na rozłożonym kocu, siedzieli James i Mary, rozmawiając.

- Widzę, że Rogasiowi dobrze idzie – mruknął Syriusz, po czym spojrzał z rozbawieniem na Lily. – To mogłaś być ty, Evans.

- Och, zamknij się, Black! – warknęła.

- Ciszej, bo nas usłyszą…

Na dole James dosiadł miotły i wyciągniętą dłonią zachęcał Mary, by do niego dołączyła. Blondynka, chichocząc, usiadła tuż za nim i objęła go w pasie. Wtuliła się mocno w Pottera, a on odbił się od ziemi. Stadion wypełnił się śmiechem i piskami Mary.

- Mdli mnie – mruknęła Lily.

- To dlatego, że jesteś zazdrosna – odpowiedział Black, spoglądając na nią z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. – Co ty na to, żeby trochę urozmaicić ich randkę?

Mrucząc coś pod nosem, wycelował różdżką w miotłę, która nagle zaczęła fikać w powietrzu w niekontrolowany sposób. Bardziej przypominała teraz wagonik rollercoastera. Black, który uśmiechał się złośliwie, wyglądał jak dyrygent, przewodzący orkiestrze. Tuż przed nimi James starał się zapanować nad sytuacją, a kokieteryjne piski Mary zamieniły się w krzyki przerażenia. Lily obserwowała to wszystko z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie potrafiąc jednak powstrzymać chichotu. Potter stanowczo sobie na to zasłużył po tym, jak ją ostatnio potraktował. Nagle jednak sytuacja przybrała niespodziewanego obrotu.

- Hej, uważaj! Kierujesz ich prosto na nas! – krzyknęła Lily, patrząc na Syriusza.

Chłopak najwyraźniej przestał panować nad własną różdżką, która pod wpływem silnego zaklęcia wyrwała się spoza kontroli. Lily, starając się mu pomóc, złapała go za nadgarstek i pod wpływem szarpnięcia, runęli razem na podłogę akurat w tym samym momencie, w którym rozpędzeni James i Mary wpadli z hukiem na trybunę.

- Co tu się dzieje? – wrzasnął Potter, patrząc na Lily przygniatającą Syriusza na podłodze.

- Rogaczu, jak tam randka? - spytał niewinnie Black, szczerząc zęby.

Lily poczuła, jak twarz piecze ją ze wstydu.

- Widzę, że nie gorzej niż twoja – zauważył chłodno James, nawet nie obdarzając jej spojrzeniem.

Podniósł się z ziemi i pomógł wstać Mary, która łypała na Lily z widoczną niechęcią.

- Moja? Co ty… my z Evans? To nie randka! – zaprzeczył szybko Syriusz, zrzucając Lily z siebie jednym, sprawnym ruchem.

Wstali, otrzepując się z kurzu.

- Wygląda to trochę inaczej. Mogę zgadywać, że się pogodziliście?

Potter kipiał ze złości.

- Evans mnie przeprosiła…

- Och, widziałem. Skuteczne przeprosiny – warknął, spoglądając na nich z pogardą.

- Co ty wygadujesz, Potter? – odpowiedziała ostro Lily, czując jak wzrasta w niej złość.

- Nic takiego, Evans. Może tylko to, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel i ty się dobrze bawicie. –Zrobił krok w stronę Blacka. – Sami. W ciemności.

Syriusz zmrużył oczy.

- Bredzisz, Rogaczu – powiedział, też się do niego zbliżając.

Sytuacja nie prezentowała się najlepiej.

- Może, ale to nie ja wbijam przyjacielowi nóż w plecy!

Znów się do siebie przybliżyli.

- Już ci mówiłem – wycedził Syriusz przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Między mną i Evans nic nie zaszło!

Teraz już prawie stykali się nosami. Lily nie miała, co do tego wszystkiego, dobrego przeczucia.

- Chodź, Black. Nie ma sensu z nim gadać – powiedziała, starając się uniknąć pogorszenia sytuacji.

- Tak, Black. Idź ze swoją _dziewczyną_ – zaszydził Potter.

- Jesteś głuchy, czy po prostu głupi?

Głos Syriusza zaczął przypominać warczenie psa, gdy poniósł się echem po stadionie. Lily nie zdążyła nawet mrugnąć. Wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Chłopcy nie potrzebowali różdżek. Rzucili się na siebie z pięściami i zaczęli szamotać, upadając na ziemię. Mary zapiszczała, zakrywając usta dłonią, ale Lily nie dała się ponieść emocjom. Machinalnie sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę i jednym machnięciem rozdzieliła chłopców, odrzucając ich w przeciwnych kierunkach.

- Dosyć tego! – krzyknęła, czując jak krew pulsuje jej w skroni.

Potter i Black łypali na siebie groźnie, dysząc ciężko. Pod okiem Jamesa zaczęła rosnąć fioletowa śliwa, podczas gdy jego okulary zwisały smętnie na jednym uchu, a z wargi Syriusza ciekła krew.

- Zwariowaliście? – fuknęła Lily, obrzucając ich rozwścieczonym spojrzeniem. – Chodź Black, trzeba to opatrzyć.

Pomogła mu wstać i zaczęła prowadzić go w stronę zamku, trzymając mocno za ramię. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby próbował się wyrywać.

- Musiałaś się wtrącać? Za mało mu jeszcze wybiłem te bzdury z głowy! – syknął Syriusz, oglądając się za siebie.

- Tak, jasne. Potter chyba myślał to samo, kiedy cię przyduszał – mruknęła Lily.

- Jak on mógł w ogóle pomyśleć coś takiego? – oburzył się chłopak.

Lily westchnęła ciężko. To stanowczo był najgorszy dzień, jaki miała od dawna. Problemy sercowe, źle przyrządzony eliksir, kłótnia z Severusem, randka Pottera, wypadek z Blackiem, bójka. Nawet nie chciała myśleć o tym, co powiedzą na to wszystko Dorcas i Margot. No i jeszcze dalej musi dzielić dormitorium z Mary. Jak mogła być taka głupia?

W Pokoju Wspólnym powitali ich przyjaciele. Wszyscy zrobili identyczne miny na ich widok. Ciężko było ich za to winić. Rozczochrana i umorusana Lily oraz brudny i zakrwawiony Syriusz musieli wyglądać wyjątkowo malowniczo.

- Co, do licha? – zdziwił się Remus, odkładając książkę i zrywając się na równe nogi.

- Lily, co jest grane?

Margot i Dorcas też podniosły się z kanapy przy kominku.

- Nic takiego – mruknęła zawstydzona. – My tylko…

W tej chwili przejście w ścianie się odsłoniło i przeszli przez nie wzburzona Mary w towarzystwie Jamesa. Na jego oku była już teraz widoczna wielka opuchlizna. Rzucił w ich stronę wściekłe spojrzenie, po czym poszedł w ślady blondynki i zniknął w dormitorium.

Remus skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na Blacka wyczekująco. Ten podrapał się po głowie, ze spojrzeniem przywodzącym na myśl małego chłopca, który został przyłapany na podjadaniu ciastek przed obiadem.

- Mieliśmy z Jamesem małą pogawędkę…

- Pogawędkę?

Lily odniosła wrażenie, że zazwyczaj niepozorny Remus nagle góruje nad Syriuszem. Gdyby nie poczucie winy, uznałaby tę sytuację za całkiem zabawną.

- Lily, wyjaśnij, o co tu chodzi! – jęknęła zniecierpliwiona Dorcas.

- No więc, z dobrych wieści: Syriusz i ja się pogodziliśmy! – zaczęła niezdarnie Lily, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć co, tak naprawdę, się stało.

To było zbyt żenujące. Już dawno się tak nie wstydziła.

- Poszliśmy z Evans śledzić Jamesa i Macdonald…

Syriusz opowiedział całe zdarzenie, rozsiadając się w wyświechtanym fotelu. Margot przysiadła się do niego nieśmiało, podając mu nawilżoną chusteczkę. Zarumieniła się, gdy chłopak rzucił jej podziękowanie, wracając do opowieści.

- Na brodę Merlina, Łapo! Ciebie nie można na moment zostawić samego! – warknął rozwścieczony Remus.

- Przecież byłem z Evans. To ona powinna być rozsądna, nie?

Lily zapadła się niżej w kanapę, czując palące spojrzenia wszystkich w koło. Peter miał lekko otwartą buzię.

- Ale było całkiem zabawnie, nie Evans? Gdyby nie paranoja Rogacza, to teraz byśmy się wszyscy tutaj z tego śmiali – oburzył się Syriusz.

- I na pewno nie robiliście z Lily niczego, co by go tak wkurzyło? – spytał półszeptem Pettigrew.

- No przecież przypadkiem się przewróciłam na Blacka… Trzeba być kretynem, żeby dojść do takich wniosków jak Potter, prawda? – rzuciła w ich stronę oburzona Lily, na co Syriusz przytaknął entuzjastycznie.

Spojrzenia całej reszty nie były już jednak tak zdecydowane.

* * *

><p><strong>Jak zwykle, oczywiście, czekam na wasze komentarze! No dalej, czytelniku! Daj mi powód do dalszego pisania ;)<br>Buziaki,  
>wasza J. <strong>


	12. Myśli rozczochrane

_**Podziękowania dla :**_

_**Sophie, GinnyLFC, TrustNo1PL, Keti, Kapilog, Zuzu, Sienne i Bajki – to właśnie Wam dedykuję ten rozdział.**_

_**Beta: Grim**_

_**Miłej lektury!**_

* * *

><p>James wbiegł wzburzony do dormitorium i kopnął z całej siły swój kufer, wysypując tym samym jego zawartość na podłogę. Rzucił swoją miotłę w kąt, a sam ciężko upadł na łóżko. W głowie mu huczało i nie miało to nic wspólnego z siniakiem, szybko rosnącym pod jego okiem. To wszystko przez obrazy, które ciągle przesuwały się w jego myślach, jak jakaś kiepska komedia pomyłek.<p>

Właśnie nakrył najlepszego przyjaciela z dziewczyną swoich marzeń.

Dawno nie czuł się tak zraniony i samotny. Ale najbardziej chyba czuł się oszukany. Od jakiegoś czasu robił wszystko, by pozbyć się ze swojego życia Lily Evans. I to dlaczego? Z powodu jego _brata_, bo tym tak naprawdę był Syriusz Black w jego odczuciu. To dla niego udawał, że jej nie dostrzega. Umówił się nawet z Macdoland, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże mu szybciej zapomnieć. Fakt, Mary była ładna i miła. Miała tylko jedną, wielką wadę: nie była Lily Evans.

Ten dzień był zwieńczeniem okropnego tygodnia. Tym, co najczęściej zaprzątało umysł Jamesa był pocałunek z Lily. Przez chwile nawet wydawało mu się, że dziewczyna odwzajemnia jego uczucie. Że zrozumiała wreszcie, że są sobie przeznaczeni.

Ale potem nastąpiła cisza.

James czekał na jakiś ruch z jej strony, ale to nigdy nie nastąpiło. Dzisiaj najwidoczniej poznał tego powód.

Drzwi dormitorium otwarły się i James usłyszał kroki przyjaciół, którzy w milczeniu weszli do środka.

- Rogaczu? – szepnął Remus, ale James nie odpowiedział, udając, że śpi.

Nie miał teraz ochoty na rozmowę. Wiedział, że tam - po drugiej stronie zasłony stał Łapa.

Następnego ranka zbudził się wcześniej niż reszta i postanowił opuścić sypialnię zanim ktokolwiek zauważy. Dalej był wściekły, bał się więc tego, co mógłby zrobić, gdyby ktoś stanął mu teraz na drodze. Wziął miotłę i pelerynę niewidkę (tak na wszelki wypadek) i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Był już prawie na dole schodów, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś siedzi w jednym z foteli przy kominku. Stanął jak wryty, czując niespodziewany ból w klatce piersiowej. Narzucił na siebie pelerynę i starając się nie robić hałasu, zatrzymał się naprzeciwko Lily.

Czytała książkę. Miała wtedy tę tak dobrze mu znaną, nieobecną minę. Tak spokojną i rozluźnioną – inną, niż wtedy, gdy patrzyła na niego. Podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się, jakby świadoma tego, że ktoś ją obserwuję. Przez chwilę spojrzała prosto na Jamesa, ale jej wzrok prześlizgnął się po nim i spoczął na jakimś martwym punkcie w oddali. Jej zazwyczaj promieniste oczy były dziś przygaszone i dziewczyna wyglądała tak, jakby nie spała zbyt dobrze tej nocy. Włosy miała nadal rozczochrane, tak jak poprzedniego wieczoru. Kłębiły się gęsto wzdłuż jej białej szyi.

James przykucnął, zrównując się z nią poziomem. Nie zobaczywszy niczego niepokojącego, dziewczyna ponownie pogrążyła się w lekturze. Spuściła głowę, a długie, czarne rzęsy przysłoniły jej oczy. Mimo całej złości, którą czuł w sercu, James nie mógł się powstrzymać od podziwiania jej. Nawet taka zmęczona i nieuczesana wyglądała wspaniale. Podobała mu się może nawet bardziej niż normalnie, bo to było intymne oblicze Lily Evans, którego nie pokazywała światu. Teraz widział je tylko on.

Czy odrzucała go, bo przez ten cały czas była zakochana w jego najlepszym przyjacielu? Aż do wczoraj uznałby to pewnie za niedorzeczne. Dziś nic nie jawiło się już w jednoznacznych barwach.

Jeden z jej rudych loków niesfornie wymknął się z kucyka, opadając zawadiacko na oko. James poczuł tak przemożną ochotę, żeby go odgarnąć, żeby jej dotknąć, że z trudem się powstrzymał. Uznał to za znak, że należy ruszyć dalej, zanim zrealizuję którąś z tych głupich pokus i zdradzi tym samym swoją obecność. Ostrożnie podniósł się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Usłyszał szelest zaniepokojonej Lily, gdy otworzyło się przed nim przejście w ścianie.

Wyszedł z zamku, z uciechą witając chłodne, orzeźwiające powietrze i skierował się w stronę boiska do Quidditcha. Bardzo starał się nie myśleć o nim w kontekście ostatnich wydarzeń, bo było to jedyne miejsce, gdzie tak naprawdę był w stanie zaznać spokoju.

Wsiadł na miotłę i mocno odbił się od ziemi. Poczuł przyjemny pęd wiatru na twarzy, gdy zaczął nabierać prędkości. Zapikował w dół i poderwał się gwałtownie w górę. Zaczął wywijać młynka w powietrzu, okręcając się wokół własnej osi. Mroźne powietrze zdawało się rozwiewać jego zmartwienia.

Często robili tak razem z Syriuszem, gdy coś ich trapiło… Znów przyspieszył lotu. Na taką randkę, na jaką wczoraj zabrał Mary, planował zaprosić Lily… Poderwał się ostro w górę. Co, jeśli Remus i Peter staną po stronie Łapy…? Teraz kolejny raz zapikował, prawie uderzając w ziemię. I jak zniesie fakt, że Lily i Łapa zostaną parą…? Wzleciał w górę, wirując. No i co ma zrobić z Mary…?

Zahamował ostro.

Ktoś siedział w cieniu, na górnej trybunie. Gdy tylko zobaczył, że James się zatrzymał podniósł rękę, machając do niego i przywołując do siebie.

- Nie za wcześnie na trening? – spytał Remus.

- Nigdy.

Zapadła cisza.

- Słuchaj, Łapa opowiedział mi o tym, co się stało…

- Tak? – odrzekł ostro James, mrużąc oczy (a właściwie jedno – to, które nie było podbite). – Opowiedział ci więc pewnie też o tym, jak Evans go ładnie przeprosiła?

- Pogodzili się, to fakt – odpowiedział ostrożnie Remus.

- No to świetnie. Będą piękną parą.

- Posłuchaj sam siebie! – jęknął Lunatyk, kiwając głową z niedowierzaniem. – Zdarza ci się gadać bez sensu, ale teraz już chyba przesadzasz. Przecież oni tam przyszli was śledzić… Pomyśl, Lily była o ciebie zazdrosna!

- I dlatego się położyła na Łapie? – prychnął James.

- Jesteś jak małe dziecko – mruknął Remus, a jego twarz nabrała zmęczonego wyrazu. – Przewrócili się, jak wleciałeś na trybunę…

- Tak ci powiedzieli? – przerwał mu James, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

- Tak i każdy przy zdrowych zmysłach by w to uwierzył.

- Nazywasz mnie wariatem? – warknął James.

- Ja tylko stwierdzam fakty – spokojnie odpowiedział Remus, ale jego oczy zabłyszczały groźnie.

- Wiedziałem, że staniesz po jego stronie. To taka wasza psia solidarność?

Remus podniósł się gwałtownie. Ten spokojny chłopak rzadko się złościł, ale kiedy już to robił, zmieniał się nie do poznania. Dopiero wtedy można było zauważyć cień jego wilczej natury. Zacisnął pięści i wyglądał tak, jakby z wielkim wysiłkiem powstrzymywał się, by ich nie użyć.

- Kretyn! - syknął i odwrócił się na piecie.

James został sam, czując się jeszcze gorzej niż poprzednio. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, wzdychając ciężko. Wyglądało na to, że nie miał już teraz nikogo.

Nie będąc głodnym, postanowił wrócić prosto do pokoju wspólnego. Ociągał się jak tylko mógł, nie czując się gotowym na konfrontację z Łapą, ale cały przemarzł i w duchu marzył już tylko o ciepłym kominku. Przyspieszył kroku. To nie on tutaj zawinił, nie ma więc powodu, aby się ukrywać.

Przeszedł przez dziurę w portrecie. Jego przyjaciele siedzieli zgromadzeni wokół Lily, która nadal zajmowała ten sam fotel, na którym siedziała rano. Rozmawiali o czymś półtonem, ale zamilkli na jego widok. Syriusz z wyższością odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. James minął ich z takim spokojem, na jaki tylko mógł sobie teraz pozwolić i usiadł na sofie plecami do nich, grzejąc ręce przed kominkiem.

- Cześć! – Usłyszał dziewczęcy głos tuż przy uchu. – Nie było cię na śniadaniu, więc przyniosłam ci parę tostów.

Mary usiadła z uśmiechem na kanapie. James poczuł narastające wyrzuty sumienia. Wykorzystał ją wczoraj, ale nie mógł się zdobyć na to, by przyznać to na głos. Potrzebował kogoś u swego boku.

- Dzięki – odrzekł spoglądając na talerz, który mu podała.

- Twoje oko nie wygląda najlepiej… Może pójdziesz do pani Pomfrey?

- Eee… Tak, to dobry pomysł. Pójdę tam za chwilę…

- Mogę ci towarzyszyć, jak chcesz.

Mary założyła nieśmiało blond loka za ucho, w nieco kokieteryjnie nieśmiałym geście.

- Szybko to załatwię, nie musisz się fatygować.

James czuł na plecach spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół.

- Słuchaj, wczoraj nie dokończyliśmy randki… Może powtórzymy ją, ale teraz już tak, jak powinno być? – zaproponowała Mary nieco drżącym głosem.

James spojrzał w jej duże, niebieskie oczy wpatrzone w niego z nadzieją i zastygłe w oczekiwaniu.

- Jasne… Zgadamy się jakoś…

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się promiennie, pocałowała go w policzek, po czym zniknęła na schodach, wiodących w stronę dormitorium dziewczyn.

James zapadł się w kanapę, czując gorzki smak winy. Przez chwilę żuł kanapkę, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w ogień.

- Cześć, Rogaś, wcześnie wstałeś.

Miejsce, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą siedziała Mary, zajął teraz rozczochrany Peter.

- Byłem polatać – mruknął James. – Nie wolisz siedzieć z nimi? – Wskazał podbródkiem w stronę pozostałej dwójki Huncwotów, rozmawiających z Lily.

-No coś ty! Po tym, co ci zrobił Łapa? – Peter zmarszczył brwi.

James spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Wierzysz mi? - spytał.

- Tak. Słyszałem wczoraj te jego marne tłumaczenia. Kto by pomyślał! I to z Evans…

- Tak… - ponuro westchnął James, po czym podniósł się z kanapy, przeciągając się. – Idę do skrzydła szpitalnego odzyskać oko.

- Pójdę z tobą! – zaoferował Peter i ochoczo ruszył za Jamesem, cały czas trajkocąc o tym, co poprzedniego wieczoru mówili Łapa i Lily.

James słuchał tego wszystkiego w milczeniu, czując jak narasta w nim wściekłość. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Peter wyglądał na coraz to bardziej zadowolonego z faktu, że jego słowa budzą takie emocje. Zawsze lubił być w centrum zainteresowania.

- …i uważam, że Mary jest dużo ładniejsza i milsza od Evans, prawda? – zakończył zarumieniony.

James nic na to nie powiedział, doskonale znając jednak odpowiedź na to pytanie. Zapukał do drzwi gabinetu szpitalnego.

- Co ty znowu zmajstrowałeś, Potter! – westchnęła przesadnie pani Pomfrey, patrząc na jego fioletowe oko. - Teraz, kiedy jesteś Prefektem Naczelnym, można by oczekiwać, że będziesz rozsądniejszy…

- Miałem tylko mały wypadek na miotle – mruknął James wymijająco.

- Ostry trening, co? Black był tu przed tobą i powiedział mi prawie dokładnie to samo. – Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale James tylko wzruszył ramionami, starając się przybrać neutralny wyraz twarzy.

Gdy tylko jego oko, pod wpływem kleistego eliksiru, wróciło do normalności, razem z Glizdogonem postanowili udać się z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru. Mimo, że Peter był dobrym przyjacielem, nie był jednak tak błyskotliwy i zabawny jak Syriusz czy Remus i przebywanie w jego towarzystwie było dużo mniej przyjemne, niż gdy siedzieli w większej grupie. James jeszcze nigdy tak nie tęsknił za Łapą i Lunatykiem, a nie rozmawiali ze sobą przecież tylko od paru godzin.

- No nie! – jęknął nagle, a Peter spojrzał na niego zaalarmowany. – Zapomniałem, że jutro jest ewaluacja tygodnia dla prefektów!

Przyjaciel wyglądał tak, jakby ta informacja nic dla niego nie znaczyła. James przewrócił oczami, poirytowany.

- Godzina w towarzystwie Evans – wyjaśnił powoli.

Peter chyba wreszcie zrozumiał, bo kiwnął głową nieco bez przekonania.

- Może po prostu nie idź? – odrzekł niepewnie.

- Nie, nie jestem tchórzem. Tak samo noszę plakietkę Prefekta Naczelnego, jak ona. Poza tym, to nie ja jestem… - Ugryzł się w język.

- Ja muszę napisać wypracowanie na obronę przed czarną magią – mruknął Peter, przechodząc przez dziurę w portrecie.

Usiedli do stolika, na którym leżały już przygotowane podręczniki Glizdogona. James zauważył, że przyjaciel spogląda ukradkiem w stronę Remusa, pogrążonego w lekturze Proroka Codziennego. Lunatyk często pomagał Peterowi w odrabianiu lekcji.

- Jak chcesz, to mogę ci pokazać moje - zaproponował James, czując potrzebę odwdzięczenia się za to, że Glizdogon stanął po jego stronie.

- Jasne, dzięki! – rozpromienił się Peter.

- To czekaj, skoczę tylko do dormitorium.

James podniósł się z krzesła i ignorując nieco natarczywe spojrzenie Remusa, udał się w stronę schodów. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi do pokoju poczuł się jednak tak, jakby ktoś go uderzył czymś ciężkim w głowę. Na łóżku, przy oknie siedzieli Syriusz i Lily, pogrążenie w rozmowie. James poczuł nieprzyjemny gwizd w uszach.

- No proszę, nie przeszkadzam? – warknął, z trzaskiem zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Właściwie, to tak, Potter. Black i ja właśnie rozmawialiśmy – odrzekła Lily, obrzucając go gniewnym spojrzeniem.

- Na pewno macie sobie wiele do powiedzenia.

James przeszedł przez pokój, prawie nie widząc gdzie idzie i zaczął przeszukiwać swój kufer, trochę zbyt energicznie wyrzucając jego zawartość na podłogę. Nie bardzo pamiętał nawet, co ma w nim znaleźć.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały, gdy stanął w nich Remus. Najwidoczniej przeczuwając kolejną bójkę, postanowił interweniować osobiście.

- Spokojnie, Luniaczku, nic się tu nie dzieje – zapewnił go Syriusz.

- No, nie wiem – bąknął pod nosem James, na co Lily zerwała się z łóżka na równe nogi.

James widział już jej gniewne spojrzenie wiele razy, ale teraz było w nim coś innego.

- Potter, ty skończony idioto! – załkała i rzuciła się w stronę wyjścia.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza.

- Jak możesz być aż tak głupi? – warknął Syriusz.

- Mam was wszystkich gdzieś. Możesz ją sobie wziąć – prychnął James.

- I kogo ty chcesz oszukać? – Remus pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

James wyjął zwinięty zwój pergaminu z kufra i minął ich bez słowa, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie.

- Masz – wręczył Peterowi wypracowanie i naburmuszony usadowił się na krześle obok niego.

To ciekawe, że w tłumie ludzi można się, czasem, czuć aż tak samotnym.

Następnego dnia James robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by unikać zarówno niewygodnych osób, jak i tematów. Nieubłaganie jednak nadchodził moment spotkania prefektów, a wskazówki zegara, jakby na złość mu pędziły dziś z prędkością rozpędzonej miotły.

- Hmm… Evans jeszcze nie ma, więc, no nie wiem… Może zaczniemy, żeby nie tracić czasu? – zaczął nieco nieskładnie, stojąc na środku klasy i czując wyczekujące spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych.

Był właśnie w trakcie przedstawiania niezwykle nudnych statystyk odnośnie punktów ujemnych i szlabanów, które wymusiła na nim profesor McGonagall, gdy pojawiła się Lily. Miała lekko zaczerwienione oczy, ale mimo tego sprężystym krokiem podeszła do Jamesa i zajęła miejsce u jego boku.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Nie przerywaj sobie, Potter – powiedziała oschle i rzeczowo, nie patrząc nawet w jego stronę.

James, z dziwnym wrażeniem, że od ostatniego takiego spotkania w pociągu nastąpiła jakaś dziwna zamiana miejsc między nimi, wrócił do swojego wywodu. Zanudzanie swoich słuchaczy było dla niego dosyć nowym i ciekawym doświadczeniem. Zazwyczaj jego barwne opowieści budziły raczej żywe zainteresowanie i podziw, a już na pewno nikt podczas nich nie ziewał, czy też ukradkowo nie sprawdzał czasu.

Gdy skończył, Lily zajęła się ustalaniem dyżurów odnośnie nocnego patrolowania korytarzy. Bardzo starali się sobie nie wchodzić w słowo i może dlatego wszystko poszło dużo sprawniej i łatwiej, niż James przypuszczał. Na szczęście nie zaczęli także wyciągać swoich prywatnych spraw na forum, chociaż chłopak przynajmniej parę razy musiał się powstrzymać, by nie powiedzieć na głos czegoś niemiłego.

- Potter, masz coś jeszcze od dodania? – spytała Lily, gdy wpisała nazwisko ostatniej pary do tabelki z dyżurami.

Spojrzał na nią, mrużąc oczy.

Czy ma coś do dodania?

Może tylko to, że nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak poniżony. Że odebrała mu najlepszego przyjaciela. Że nie potrafił jej wyrzucić ze swojej głowy. I przede wszystkim to, że jego wnętrzności skręcały się od wczoraj jak płomienie ognia z zazdrości, której nie potrafił stłumić.

- Nie – powiedział krótko, nie potrafiąc znieść widoku jej zielonych oczu.

- Dobrze, w takim razie to wszystko na dzisiaj. Pamiętajcie tylko o tych raportach do kartoteki Flicha, inaczej znowu mnie będzie prześladował – westchnęła, a parę osób na sali się zaśmiało. – Dzięki i do zobaczenia za tydzień.

Nastąpiło poruszenie, gdy wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać w stronę wyjścia. James zarzucił torbę na ramię i już miał opuścić klasę, gdy Lily zastąpiła mu drogę.

- Potter, możesz zaczekać na chwilę? – powiedziała ze zdeterminowaną miną.

- No nie wiem, Evans. Co na to wszystko powie twój chłopak?

Lily zwęziła niebezpiecznie oczy, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Możesz przestać się ośmieszać? – jęknęła. – Mnie i Blacka nic nie łączy! NIC!

- To już teraz nieważne – przerwał jej James, próbując ją ominąć.

- Chciałam tylko się upewnić, że cała ta sytuacja nie wpłynie na naszą współpracę. No wiesz, jako Prefektów Naczelnych…

James nic nie odpowiedział. W tej chwili nieposłuszny mózg kazał mu się skupić bardziej na kształcie jej ust, niż na słowach, które z nich wypływały. Nie potrafił udzielić sensownej odpowiedzi. Jeden z jej rudych loków wił się niczym wąż po jej białej szyi. Podniosła zgrabną dłoń i zatknęła go za ucho, odsłaniając zaróżowiony policzek.

Jak brzmiało pytanie?

James zacisnął powieki, bo to wszystko stawało się już nie do wytrzymania. Czuł się tak, jakby tracił zmysły. Przetarł oczy, zdejmując okulary.

- Potter! – warknęła Lily.

- Tak? – James ocknął się z zamyślenia, odpowiadając na nieznane sobie pytanie w najbardziej neutralny sposób, jaki mu przyszedł do głowy. – Jasne. Będzie okej.

- I jeszcze jedno – powiedziała, a jej spojrzenie trochę złagodniało. – Odpuść Blackowi, proszę. Przecież wiem, że za sobą tęsknicie. My naprawdę byliśmy tam tylko po to, żeby was śledzić… Choć sama teraz nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

James głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc, przeczesując palcami włosy. Naprawdę nie chciał teraz o tym rozmawiać.

- Uwierz mi! A jak nie mi, to uwierz swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi!

Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Jej zielone oczy wwiercały się w jego duszę.

- Czemu mi to robisz, Evans! – James nie wytrzymał, wyrywając rękę z jej uścisku i odwracając się do niej plecami. – Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? Przez tyle lat traktujesz mnie jak totalnego natręta! Jesteś dla mnie okropna, bronisz tego swojego Snape'a, mimo, że on zawsze będzie widział w tobie tylko… - zawahał się - _szlamę_! Obrażasz mojego przyjaciela! Całujesz mnie tak, jakby ci na mnie zależało, a potem mnie ignorujesz! Dlaczego akurat teraz, Evans? Teraz, kiedy postanawiam cię wyrzucić ze swojego życia zaczynasz się zachowywać tak, jakbym wcale nie był ci obojętny! Przecież ja przez ciebie zwariuję, dziewczyno!

Czy te słowa właśnie padły z jego własnych ust?

Zapadła ciężka cisza. James obrócił się z powrotem w stronę Lily. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy, wsiąkając w kołnierzyk białej bluzki.

- Przepraszam - szepnęła. – Za wszystko.

Opuściła głowę i wybiegła na korytarz.

James został sam na sam z myślami, rozczochranymi teraz równie mocno, jak jego włosy.


	13. Wzloty i upadki

**Aby tradycji stało się za dość, rozpocznę od podziękowań za komentarze: **

**GinnyLFC, Wasylowi, Ellie, Sophie, Keti, Bajce, Vicodinowej i Zuzu**

**Jesteście dla mnie lekarstwem w chwilach zwątpienia, które niestety czasem i mnie dopadają. **

**Miłego czytania: **

* * *

><p>Lily wybiegła z klasy, ledwo widząc przez załzawione oczy gdzie idzie. Słowa Jamesa, tak dosadne i prawdziwe nie dawały jej spokoju. Miał rację, była okropną osobą. Nic więc dziwnego, że zaczął się umawiać z Mary. To była taka miła i normalna dziewczyna. Na kogoś takiego zasłużył sobie James. Na zupełne przeciwieństwo Lily, która na dobrą sprawę nawet nie wiedziała czego tak naprawdę chce.<p>

Skręciła w przypadkowy korytarz i nagle poczuła, że uderza w coś na swojej drodze. Upadła boleśnie na posadzkę. Przed oczami pojawiły jej się gwiazdy, pomiędzy którymi wirowała czyjaś twarz.

-Lily! Nic ci nie jest? –Severus Snape pochylał się nad nią z zaniepokojoną miną.

Wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc jej wstać.

-Chyba nie… -odpowiedziała, pozwalając mu się podciągnąć do góry.

Nie była to jednak do końca prawda, bo głowa bolała ją tak, jakby zaraz miała pęknąć na pół. Czuła, jak wielki guz rośnie na jej potylicy.

Spojrzała na chłopaka przed sobą. Nie rozmawiali od ostatniej, feralnej lekcji eliksirów i jego widok stanowił dla niej teraz niemiłe zaskoczenie, bo wyglądał tak, jakby od dawna nie spał, a jego papierowe policzki były jeszcze bardziej zapadnięte niż zwykle (o ile to w ogóle było możliwe).

Snape patrzył na nią badawczym wzrokiem świadczącym o tym, że prawdopodobnie myśli to samo na jej temat.

-Płaczesz…? –spytał cicho. –To z bólu…? Głowa?

-Nie, nie… naprawdę, nie uderzyłam się aż tak mocno. –Lily szybko zaczęła wycierać łzy, ale było to dosyć bezsensowne zajęcie, bo na ich miejsce momentalnie pojawiały się nowe. –To nic takiego…

Severus schował ręce do kieszeni, najwidoczniej nie wiedząc jak się zachować.

-Mnie nie okłamiesz tak łatwo.– Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. –Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

Lily przeniosła wzrok na swoje stopy, czując jak łzy znów napływają jej do oczu. Nie lubiła publicznie pokazywać swoich uczuć, ale nie umiała się powstrzymać. Potrzebowała kogoś u swego boku i zapowiadało się na to, że znów ten cholerny egoizm weźmie w niej górę.

-Wszystko ostatnio idzie nie tak –jęknęła, wtulając się w niego nieoczekiwanie nawet dla samej siebie. Zdawała sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że jest to z jej strony perfidna manipulacja.

Severus przez chwilę stał jak sparaliżowany, po czym nieśmiało poklepał ją po plecach, przysuwając bliżej do siebie.

-Chodź, idziemy się przejść –szepnął jej do ucha, biorąc za rękę i prowadząc do wyjścia z zamku.

Lily posłusznie dała się wyprowadzić w czarną noc. Cisza, która ją otoczyła była kojąca dla zmysłów, uciszała rozwrzeszczane myśli. Usiedli nad jeziorem, a Lily wpatrzyła się w usiane gwiazdami niebo marząc o tym, by znów mieć jedenaście lat. Wymykali się wtedy czasem z Severusem na błonia i wyobrażali sobie, że żyją w czasach wielkich założycieli Hogwartu. Dawniej wszystko było łatwiejsze.

-Lily, proszę, powiedz o co chodzi… Nie mogę patrzeć jak płaczesz…

-Nie spodoba ci się to. –Spojrzała mu w oczy. –Bo widzisz, chodzi o… Pottera.

Chłopak wyglądał tak, jakby go ktoś właśnie spoliczkował. Nic jednak nie powiedział, dając znak, by kontynuowała. Lily zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, ile kosztuje go słuchanie tych zwierzeń.

-Bo widzisz, kiedyś wszystko, co go dotyczyło było takie łatwe, oczywiste…

-A teraz? –wycedził Severus, zamykając oczy.

-Teraz… nie wiem, kiedy to się zmieniło. My… -Zawahała się. -… pocałowaliśmy się.

Chłopak podniósł się gwałtownie, odwracając się do niej plecami w nieudanej próbie ukrycia swoich uczuć. Teraz ciszę mącił już tylko szelest jego kroków, gdy krążył niespokojnie wzdłuż brzegu jeziora.

-A teraz on myśli, że ja spotykam się z Blackiem…

-Co? –Severus odwrócił się w jej stronę. –Co ma Black z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

-No bo kiedy go przeprosiłam… no wiesz, za to co powiedziałam na Pokątnej… –Snape przewrócił oczami, patrząc na nią z góry. –Wpadliśmy na taki głupi pomysł, żeby szpiegować Pottera na jego randce z Mary Macdonald. Tam wszystko poszło nie tak, przewróciłam się na Blacka i Potter uznał, że odkrył nasz romans…

Severus zamrugał oczami, z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy.

-Lily… Jesteś pewna, że ten upadek nie spowodował jakiś uszkodzeń w twoim mózgu? Bo to, co mówisz nie ma najmniejszego sensu! –prychnął. –Przykro mi, ale Potter to największy idiota na ziemi. No, właściwie to na równi z Blackiem. Nie rozumiem jak możesz przez niego płakać? –zezłościł się, znów zaczynając krążyć, szurając stopami o opadłe liście.

-Nie wiem co mam robić… Nie oczekuję, że zrozumiesz…

-Przecież on na ciebie kompletnie nie zasługuje! Jesteś dla niego za dobra! Nie wiem, czemu w ogóle sobie nim zaprzątasz głowę! –Usiadł naprzeciwko niej. –Uwierz mi, Lily! On jest nikim.

Lily spuściła wzrok, nie mogąc wytrzymać zawodu w jego oczach. Nie to chciała usłyszeć. Severus wstał, wpatrując się w ciemną taflę jeziora, podczas gdy jego czarna szata powiewała lekko na wietrze. Lily rozłożyła się na trawie, spoglądając w niebo. Psia gwiazda, Syriusz, świeciła tuż nad nią, nie pozwalając jej zapomnieć o codzienności.

-Co w nim takiego jest? –spytał nagle Severus, nieco opryskliwie.

Lily podniosła się na łokciu, obserwując zarys jego sylwetki na tle księżyca.

-Co ma w sobie takiego James Potter, że dostaje wszystko czego chce? –Odwrócił się w jej stronę, z wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy. -Nie dość, że jest taki uwielbiany i dobry we wszystkim –Wyrzucał z siebie słowa z pogardą, prawie je wypluwając. – to teraz nawet ty zaczynasz coś do niego czuć? W czym on jest lepszy ode mnie? –Znów złapał ją za ramiona, w znajomym, bolesnym geście. –Możesz mi powiedzieć?

-Sev…

-No pewnie, w niczym! Tylko dlaczego on ma wszystko, a ja nic?

Usiadł obok niej, zrezygnowany, obracając w palcach długie źdźbło trawy.

-Nie widzisz tego? On się zabawi twoim kosztem i cię zostawi! Zawsze byłaś czymś poza jego zasięgiem, to dlatego tak cie pragnął. Teraz, kiedy i ciebie zdobędzie, znajdzie sobie po prostu jakiś nowy cel. Nawet się na ciebie nie obejrzy!

Ciszę, która nastała zagłuszył narastający szloch Lily. A co jeśli miał rację…? Sama nie raz w myślach rozważała przecież taką możliwość. Severus objął ją ramieniem.

-Wiesz, że nie chcę cie zranić… -Ściszył głos. –Mówię to po to, żeby cię przed nim ochronić…

Lily przytaknęła, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Łzy wsiąkały w jego szatę, gdy chłopak głaskał ją po głowie. W tej chwili wszystkie bariery, które ostatnio narastały pomiędzy nimi zdawały się nie mieć znaczenia. Siedzieli w milczeniu tak długo, aż nie zaczęło świtać.

-Gdzie byłaś? –szepnęła Margot, gdy Lily na palcach skradała się przez dormitorium.

W odpowiedzi tylko przyłożyła palec do ust, uciszając przyjaciółkę. Położyła się na łóżku, zasłaniając wokół siebie szczelnie kotary. Zapłakane oczy piekły ją boleśnie, gdy starała się je zamknąć. Sen wydawał się teraz doskonałą ucieczką.

Następnego dnia Lily nie stawiła się na zajęciach, tłumacząc przyjaciółkom, że źle się czuje.

-James cię wczoraj szukał –oznajmiła ściszonym głosem Margot, bo po przeciwnej stronie pokoju stała Mary, upinając włosy w wysoki kok. –Co mam mu powiedzieć, gdy znów o ciebie zapyta?

Lily spojrzała na nią, słysząc w myślach ostrzeżenia Severusa.

-Nic mu nie mów. I przynieś mi coś do jedzenia…

Margot przytaknęła, wychodząc z pokoju. Lily była jej bardzo wdzięczna za to, że nie zadawała dodatkowych pytań, bo to by oznaczało konieczność znalezienia na nie odpowiedzi.

Kolejny tydzień minął szybko, a zarazem bardzo samotnie. Lily zdecydowała się nie mówić przyjaciółkom ani o tym, co zaszło po zebraniu prefektów, ani o rozmowie z Severusem. Nie potrafiła się na to zdobyć, zresztą i tak pewnie ciężko byłoby jej to ubrać w słowa. Jak bowiem mogła mówić o czymś, czego sama nie rozumiała?

Jej stosunki ze Snapem zdawały się trochę polepszać, mimo, że widywali się tylko przelotnie w bibliotece, albo pomiędzy zajęciami. Z Jamesem jej kontakty ograniczały się głownie do służbowych. Żadne z nich nie poruszało już bolesnych tematów, a ich rozmowy były krótkie i trochę niezręczne. Jedynym plusem ostatniego szczerego spotkania było to, że Potter pogodził się z przyjaciółmi i wszystko zdawało się wracać na dawne tory.

Starając się powrócić do dawnego rytmu życia, Lily wreszcie znalazła czas, by zacząć się uczyć do egzaminów. Najczęściej można ją było znaleźć w szkolnej bibliotece, obłożoną książkami. Tak było łatwiej, nie musiała wtedy myśleć o ciężkich stosunkach międzyludzkich, z którymi jak się jej zdawało, nie radziła sobie najlepiej. Najczęściej siedziała tam samotnie, by nie rozpraszać swojej uwagi, czasem jednak ktoś jej towarzyszył.

-Masz może coś na temat tego eliksiru zmniejszającego? –szepnął Snape, robiąc mały wyłom w otaczającym go murze książek.

-Czekaj, sprawdzę –odpowiedziała cicho Lily, przerzucając swoje notatki.

-No, no… proszę. –Rozległ się za nią chłodny głos: - Severusie, to nie wygląda na lochy o których wspominałeś, gdy pytaliśmy cię gdzie idziesz.

Zza dużego regału powoli wyszli Avery i Mulciber. Pierwszy z nich, niski i przysadzisty miał burzę bujnych, kasztanowych włosów, natomiast drugi był wysoki i bardzo chudy. Obaj patrzyli drapieżnie w stronę Lily. Snape momentalnie umilkł, zaciskając usta w wąską linię, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się znajoma, nieprzenikniona maska.

-Nie wiedzieliśmy, że nadal lubisz się babrać w _szlamie_ –zaszydził Mulciber, nieprzypadkowo kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

Lily spojrzała na przyjaciela w oczekiwaniu na jakąkolwiek reakcję, ale ten wpatrywał się tylko w stół, najwidoczniej nie mając zamiaru stanąć w jej obronie. Świetnie.

-Może i jestem _szlamą_, ale przynajmniej umiem policzyć do trzech –warknęła, zaczynając zbierać książki do torby. Mogła się spodziewać, że Snape ukrywa ich przyjaźń przed resztą Ślizgonów.

-Myślę, że powinnaś następnym razem pomyśleć, zanim coś powiesz –syknął Avery, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie w jej stronę z wyciągniętą różdżką.

-Kto by pomyślał, że potrafisz równocześnie mówić i chodzić, Avery. –Zza kolejnego regału wyłonił się Syriusz Black w towarzystwie nie kogo innego, jak Jamesa Pottera. Obaj byli gotowi do ataku.

-Pozdrowienia od Bellatriks, Black –szepnął Mulciber, odsłaniając zęby, jakby zamierzał kogoś ugryźć.

-Uważaj, bo się wzruszę – prychnął Syriusz, ale Potter nie zamierzając brać udziału w tej wymianie zdań. Spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na milczącego Snapea, który teraz już też wstał z krzesła.

-Wspaniała postawa, Smarku. Zawsze wiedziałem, że dobry z ciebie przyjaciel –wycedził. –Siedziałbyś tu sobie i obserwował bez mrugnięcia okiem, jak oni atakują Lily?

Lily uniosła wysoko brwi. To była chyba pierwsza, rozbudowana wypowiedź Jamesa w jej stronę od tego pamiętnego spotkania prefektów. Zaczęła już się powoli przyzwyczajać do tego, że chłopak unika patrzenia jej w oczy i raczej używa niezbyt nacechowanych emocjonalnie półsłówek, zamiast normalnych zdań.

-Potter, nie wtrącaj się –mruknęła dziewczyna.

Może i jego ostatnia dłuższa przemowa wzbudziła w niej poczucie winy, ale to nie dawało mu prawa do wypowiadania się w jej imieniu. Snape wymierzył w niego różdżką, dygocąc ze złości.

-Jeszcze jedno słowo, Potter –szepnął.

-No dalej, Smarkerusie. Daj mi tylko powód… - James patrzył na niego z wyższością.

-Black i Potter. Przyjaciele szlam! –Zaśmiał się Avery.

-Myślę, że to zasługuje na karę. –James uśmiechnął się złośliwie. –Atak na Prefekt Naczelną, nazwanie jej słowem na „s"…, zakłócanie spokoju w bibliotece… -Zaczął wyliczać. –I to wszystko razy dwa! To daje razem czterdzieści punktów ujemnych dla Slytherinu. No tak i jeszcze minus dziesięć za twoje tchórzostwo, Snape.

Avery i Mulciber, ze złością na twarzach skierowali się w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki. Tylko Severus nadal stał bez ruchu, jakby rozdarty pomiędzy dwoma światami.

-Snape, po której stronie jesteś?- warknął Mulciber, spoglądając gniewnie w jego stronę.

Znajome pytanie zdawało się nękać Severusa jak zacięta płyta. Lily zerknęła na niego w napięciu czując, że w jakiś sposób jest to chyba najbardziej przełomowy moment dla ich znajomości. Severus spuścił głowę i bez słowa wyszedł za Ślizgonami.

-Można się było tego spodziewać –prychnął Black, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni.

-Wszystko ok.? –spytał Potter, robiąc krok w stronę Lily.

-Nie musiałeś się wtrącać. Sama potrafię sobie radzić ze swoimi problemami –zaperzyła się Lily, cofając się nieznacznie. Nadal ciężko jej było przejść do porządku dziennego nad zmianą, która zaszła w Jamesie.

-Wiem, Evans – odpowiedział łagodnie, nie dając się wyprowadzić z równowagi. –Ale ktoś musiał to Snape'owi powiedzieć na głos, a raczej nie zapowiadało się na to, że to będziesz ty.

-Paskudni Ślizgoni –wzdrygnął się Black, siadając i przeglądając notatki Lily. –Czułbym się lepiej wiedząc, że już nie przesiadujesz sam na sam ze Smarkerusem. To nie jest nieszczęśliwa, zagubiona dusza za jaką go masz. To Ślizgon z krwi i kości, a ty stajesz się łatwym celem dla jego koleżków.

Lily uniosła brwi.

-Nie sądziłam, że dożyję dnia, kiedy Syriusz Black będzie mi dawał rady!

-Takie czasy. Wiesz, że to z troski, Evans. –Puścił do niej oko.

-Syriusz ma rację. –James znów odważnie zrobił krok w jej stronę. –Wiem, że z tylko sobie wiadomych powodów lubisz tego gnojka, ale bądź ostrożna. Nie zawsze będę za rogiem by cię uratować! –Uśmiechnął się pyszałkowato.

Lily przewróciła oczami. Przez chwile znów stał przed nią dawny Potter i musiała przyznać nawet (a może zwłaszcza) przed samą sobą, że trochę za tym tęskniła. Usiadła, z powrotem rozkładając książki na stole.

-Świetnie, możemy się pouczyć razem! –Black zatarł ręce, wyjmując z torby pióro i pergamin.

-Naprawdę, świat staje na głowie –mruknęła Lily, widząc, że także James się do nich dosiada, otwierając podręcznik do Starożytnych Runów.

Gdy rozmawiając wesoło wrócili do Wieży Gryffindoru, przed portretem Grubej Damy zastali zasępionego Severusa, najwidoczniej czekającego na Lily. Podniósł się na jej widok, z determinacją wymalowaną na twarzy.

-No nie, znowu… -jęknął Black.

-Gdzie twoi koledzy? –rzucił w jego stronę James.

-Chcę mówić z Lily –warknął Snape.

Teraz cała trójka zwróciła oczy w jej stronę, w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Ile jeszcze szans ma mu dać? To musi się kiedyś skończyć…

-Powiedziałeś mi już wszystko, co chciałam usłyszeć. Nie przychodź tu więcej… Nie masz po co. Żegnaj.

Spuściła głowę i przeszła za Potterem przez dziurę w ścianie.

* * *

><p><strong>Jak mawiali starożytni czarodzieje: komentarze karmią Wena, czyli wiecie co robić ;) <strong>


	14. Wybór

_Jak zwykle dziękuję za motywujące komentarze:_

**_GinnyLFC, Keti, Sophie, Sienne, Anon, Vicodinowa, TrustNo1PL, Bajka, Zuzu, Ellie_**

_Wiem, że ten rozdział jest trochę nietypowy (bo króciutki), ale trzeba oddać Severusowi co jego żeby ruszyć dalej z akcją, a wydaje mi się, że to jest zbyt ważne, żeby to pominąć. Mogę za to obiecać, że na następny rozdział nie będziecie musieli aż tyle czekać._

_Od niedawna współpracuję też z betą **Grim**, która pomaga mi szlifować to opowiadanie (żeby wam już nic nie zgrzytało ;)). Dziękuję jej za zbetowanie tego rozdziału.  
><em>

_Zbetowane są już też dwa pierwsze rozdziały: w 1. są to zmiany głównie kosmetyczne, ale w 2. zmieniło się troszkę zakończenie, więc zainteresowanych odsyłam wstecz.  
><em>

_Jak zwykle zapraszam do czytania :_

* * *

><p>Severus Snape został sam w ciemnym korytarzu, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała Lily. O ironio, największe tragedie jego życia, najważniejsze punkty zwrotne rozgrywały się zawsze właśnie tutaj. Miał wrażenie, jakby cały jego świat runął właśnie w gruzach i to już nie po raz pierwszy, mimo zaledwie siedemnastu lat żywota. Pamiętał, jakby to było wczoraj, gdy dwa lata temu Lily skierowała w jego stronę podobne słowa. Wtedy pojawił się przed nim płomień nadziei, dając powód do dalszego funkcjonowania. Dziś świat jawił się w dużo ciemniejszych barwach.<p>

Wątpił, by udało mu się odzyskać jej zaufanie i przyjaźń, bo o niczym innym nawet nie śmiał już marzyć. To, co powtarzała mu Lily na temat śmierciożerców było w większości prawdą, ale jednego nie mogła wiedzieć. Bardzo ciężko było zawrócić z drogi, na którą Severus kiedyś niefortunnie wkroczył. Nie było to ani łatwe, ani tym bardziej bezpieczne. Chłopak miał się już bowiem okazję przekonać, że moce Czarnego Pana są dużo większe, niż to było jak na razie wiadome światu. Szykuje się wojna i to taka, w której nie będzie można pozostać obojętnym, a Severus nie był do końca pewny tego, po której stronie się znajduje.

Kochał Lily. Nawet mimo jej pochodzenia. Zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że teoria o czystości rasy może być dla niej niebezpieczna. Z wieloma rzeczami, które głosił Lord Voldemort ciężko mu się było jednak nie zgodzić. No i wreszcie mógłby być kimś – zdobyć władzę i sławę w nowym świecie, który nadchodził szybkimi krokami. Skończy się wtedy czas Jamesa Pottera.

Severus zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Gdyby nie Potter, to wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Może Lily by go pokochała? Może teraz byliby razem? Mało było Potterowi wszystkiego, co już mu zabrał? Musiał mu odebrać także i ją!

Czując, jak wzbiera w nim nienawiść, ruszył szybko w stronę pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Klamka zapadła. Nie było już żadnej szansy na odzyskanie Lily. Wybrała Pottera, to oczywiste! Teraz, gdy zaczęła coś do niego czuć nie ma już nadziei. Słyszał to wyraźnie w jej głosie. O nim nigdy nie wypowiedziała się takim tonem, nigdy na niego nie spojrzała w taki sposób.

Są jednak możliwości, aby odegrać się na Potterze i nadeszła pora, żeby się na nie otworzyć. To właśnie teraz jest najlepszy czas, by dokonać wyboru i Severus musiał przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy do tej pory to wszystko nie było dla niego równie oczywiste. Przejrzał w końcu na oczy.

Oślepiony wściekłością z trudem trafił do lochów. Na czarnej, skórzanej kanapie siedzieli leniwie Avery i Mulciber. Równocześnie podnieśli głowy na jego widok.

- Gdzie byłeś tym razem?

Severus uśmiechnął się chłodno.

- Zakończyłem pewne sprawy. Proponuję żebyśmy, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja, wyrównali rachunki z naszymi drogimi Gryfonami.

- Black jest mój! – zaśmiał się Avery, mrużąc oczy. – Już ja mu przeczyszczę tę jego paskudną gębę!

- Ja zajmę się Potterem – powiedział szybko Severus.

- Może być i Lupin. – Wyszczerzył zęby Mulciber, patrząc na Severusa z uznaniem. –Widzę Snape, że wreszcie wrócił ci rozum.

- Tak, za długo to wszystko znosiłem, ale nie martwcie się. Podjąłem już decyzję. – Rozsiadł się w fotelu naprzeciwko nich, ignorując promieniujący ból złamanego serca.

Reszta wieczoru zleciała im na obmyślaniu planu zemsty i wymienianiu znanych im rodzajów tortur, którymi mogliby uraczyć Huncwotów. Ta wrzawa i stan furii skutecznie zagłuszały sumienie Severusa. Już wystarczająco długo się nim kierował i do tej pory nie przyniosło mu to niczego, oprócz bólu i cierpienia.

Gdy wreszcie się zmęczyli i udali do dormitorium, Severus szczelnie zasłonił kotary wokół łóżka i sięgnął ręką pod materac. Wyjął spod niego pomięty list. Mimo, że znał go już prawie na pamięć zaczął ponownie odczytywać jego treść:

_Drogi Severusie,  
>piszę do Ciebie, powołując się na naszą przyjaźń w Hogwarcie. Jesteś mi zaufanym człowiekiem, o jakich trudno w dzisiejszych czasach. Z niemałym trudem zdołałem poznać Ciebie, a także Twoje umiejętności, ale przede wszystkim Twoją ogromną moc. Severusie, możesz być kimś wielkim i jest to w zasięgu Twoich rąk. Wiesz, że wystarczy dokonać właściwego wyboru.<br>O Twoich niecodziennych zdolnościach, Twoim zapale opowiedziałem swojemu Panu. Kazał przekazać wyrazy uznania. Severusie, wyraził chęć poznania Cię i pragnie nawiązać z Tobą współpracę.  
>Wystarczy jedno Twoje słowo, a świat stanie u Twoich stóp.<br>Czekam na prawidłową odpowiedź,  
>Cordialement vôtre<em>

_Lucjusz Malfoy_

Severus odczytał list jeszcze kilka razy. Wszystko to brzmiało jak obietnica nowego, lepszego jutra, która teraz była mu tak bardzo potrzebna. Wyjął zwitek pergaminu i pióro, po czym napisał krótko:

„_To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt. S.S._"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wiecie, że uwielbiam Wasze komentarze, prawda?<em>**


	15. Szlam

Słoneczne pozdrowienia dla wszystkich czytelników :) Wracam już z normalnej długości rozdziałem i pędzimy dalej z akcją. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba ale radzę raczej czas wolny spędzać na powietrzu zamiast przy komputerze (tak żeby nie było, jakąś misję trzeba wypełniać). Jakby ktoś miał jednak wolną chwilę, to zapraszam do lektury!;)

Rytuałem przejścia do rozdziału kolejnego są podziękowania za komentarze, więc jak zwykle od nich zacznę:

**GinnyLFC, Wasyl, Keti, Sophie, Ellie** – naprawdę sprawiacie, że ta cała moja grafomania nabiera sensu.

Podziękowania także dla mojej dzielnej bety -**Grim**

* * *

><p>Pierwszy miesiąc w szkole minął niepostrzeżenie. Dla Jamesa Pottera nie było to całkowitą nowością, bo rzadko miał w zwyczaju się nudzić, ale nawet on musiał przyznać, że w tym roku szkolnym czas mijał wyjątkowo szybko. Duży wpływ na to wszystko miały jego obowiązki związane z funkcją prefekta naczelnego. Mające miejsce w niedzielę zebrania były tylko wierzchołkiem góry lodowej.<p>

Parę razy w tygodniu, nocami musiał patrolować korytarze. Najczęściej oczywiście towarzyszyła mu w tym Lily Evans. Co prawda nie był do końca pewny, czy całkowicie zdołał jej wszystko wybaczyć, ale za to był święcie przekonany, że jego uczucia do niej powróciły w całej swojej sile zakładając oczywiście, że kiedykolwiek był od nich wolny. Ich stosunki zdawały się wrócić mniej więcej na dawne tory. Teraz były jednak pozbawione inwektyw i wrzasków ze strony Lily oraz nagabywania – specjalności Jamesa.

Ogólnie wyglądało na to, że Evans trochę przewartościowała swoje życie od czasu tego, jak oficjalnie zakończyła znajomość ze Snapem. Największą niespodzianką tej przemiany w opinii Jamesa, były jej dobre stosunki z Syriuszem. Często rozmawiali i żartowali. I tak było to TYLKO na stopie koleżeńskiej. James lubił ich wtedy obserwować. Widok takiej zabawnej i rozluźnionej Evans był miłą odmianą.

Oczywiście doskonale dogadywała się też z Remusem, ale tak było od zawsze. Właściwie, to Lily była jedyną dziewczyną, z którą Lupin był tak naprawdę blisko. Remus nie umawiał się z dziewczynami i James znał go na tyle dobrze, że wcale nie musiał pytać czemu. Całe jego życie było uwarunkowane nietypową dolegliwością na którą cierpiał i mimo, że przyjaciele nie raz starali się go przekonać, że tak nie powinno być, nic to nie pomagało. Remus uważał, że żadna dziewczyna nie chciałaby z nim być po tym, jak dowiedziałaby się o jego wilkołactwie.

Jedyną osobą, która zdawała się być niezadowolona z obecności Lily był Peter. James podejrzewał, że przyjaciel jest zazdrosny, bo dziewczynie w tak krótkim czasie udało się osiągnąć to, na co on musiał ciężko zapracować – szacunek Huncwotów. Często był bardzo milczący w jej towarzystwie i ignorował ją, kiedy tylko miał do tego okazję.

Obowiązków wynikających z bycia prefektem było oczywiście dużo więcej: nieustanna wojna ze szkolnym poltergeistem – Irytkiem, stosy akt, którymi zarzucał ich Filch, raporty, które musieli wypełniać dla opiekunów domów odnośnie szlabanów i odjętych punktów…. Jedyną dobrą stroną tego wszystkiego było to, że James miał teraz naprawdę sporo wymówek by unikać Mary Macdonald. Nie potrafił się zdobyć na powiedzenie jej prawdy i dziewczyna cały czas naiwnie czekała na obiecaną randkę. Prawdę mówiąc, była w tym wszystkim dość natrętna i James miał dziwne wrażenie, że nauczyła się na pamięć jego planu zajęć.

- Cześć! – powiedziała Mary uśmiechając się promiennie, gdy James właśnie wychodził w towarzystwie Syriusza i Remusa po skończonej lekcji Starożytnych Runów.

- Cześć, Mary – wybąkał, ignorując złośliwy uśmiech Łapy i karcące spojrzenie Lunatyka.

- Wybierasz się może na kolację? – spytała niezrażona, zrównując z nim kroku.

- Eee… - James poczuł, jak burczy mu w brzuchu. – Nie, właściwie to mięliśmy parę spraw do załatwienia…

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego spod byka.

- Szkoda – zasępiła się Mary. – No trudno, pójdę sama. Zobaczymy się później.

Wspięła się na palce, pocałowała go w policzek i kołysząc biodrami zniknęła za rogiem.

- Mam nadzieję, że to się już niedługo skończy, bo jak opuścimy z jej powodu jeszcze jeden posiłek, to przysięgam, że przy najbliższej pełni zjem ciebie! – Remus spojrzał na niego ze złością.

- Tak, stary. Umieram z głodu – dodał Syriusz łapiąc się za brzuch. – Czemu z nią po prostu nie pogadasz?

- Marudzicie jak małe dziewczynki – mruknął James przewracając oczami. - Idziemy do kuchni.

Zawrócili w korytarz na lewo. Ledwo jednak zrobili parę kroków, gdy Remus, idący na przedzie potknął się o coś i przed upadkiem uratował go tylko refleks Syriusza. Korytarzem wstrząsnął potężny huk i cała trójka poczuła, jak na ich głowy wylewa się coś klejącego.

-Co, do…! – jęknął Syriusz, nim szlam zaczął zalewać mu twarz.

James, krztusząc się, wytarł rękawem okulary. Gdy je ponownie założył i wszystko znów nabrało ostrości zobaczył, że na ścianie przed nimi widnieją wymazane zieloną farbą słowa „Kocham szlam". Obok niego przyjaciele, także ocierając się z lepkiej mazi, stali jak oniemieli, gapiąc się w tym samym kierunku.

- Kto…? – wymamrotał Remus.

- Nie wiem, kto - wycedził James przez zaciśnięte zęby, - ale wiem, że zadarł z niewłaściwymi osobami.

Gdy we trójkę weszli do Pokoju Wspólnego wywołali ogromne poruszenie, bo zielony i ohydny szlam okazał się dużo cięższy do usunięcia, niż przypuszczali. Wszystkie głowy zwrócone były teraz w ich stronę.

- Boję się spytać, co się stało – powiedziała Lily, przerywając rozmowę z przyjaciółkami.

- Bardzo śmieszne – warknął Syriusz, którego zawsze wspaniale układające się włosy zwisały teraz smętnie tuż przy twarzy.

James usiadł koło Lily, na co Dorcas Meadowes odsunęła się gwałtownie z oburzeniem.

- Gdzie z tym łbem, Potter! – jęknęła, ale James ją zignorował, nachylając się nad stołem.

- Evans, mamy sprawę do załatwienia.

Lily wyglądała tak, jakby z trudem zachowywała powagę.

- Zgaduję, że to wszystko jest jakoś powiązane z waszymi nowymi kosmetykami? – Zachichotała, a przyjaciółki jej w tym zawtórowały.

- Cóż za przenikliwość – mruknął poirytowany Syriusz.

Obok niego Remus walczył zawzięcie ze sklejonymi palcami u lewej ręki.

- Lepiej jak sama to zobaczysz – powiedział James wstając i patrząc wyczekująco na Lily. – Idziemy?

- Skoro każesz, Potter.

Nadal rozbawiona, ruszyła za nim w stronę wyjścia.

Szli w milczeniu opustoszałymi, ciemnymi korytarzami. Zawsze, gdy znajdowali się sam na sam, logika zdawała się zawodzić Jamesa, nawet ohydny szlam nie był mu aż tak straszny. Zerknął z ukosa na Lily. Nadal się uśmiechała, ujawniając uroczy dołeczek w policzku. Jej usta miały dziś wyjątkowo czerwony kolor. Ciekawe, czy teraz też byłyby tak miękkie jak wtedy, miesiąc temu…

- Potter! – warknęła, opierając ręce na biodrach. – Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Pytałam, czy wiesz dokąd idziesz!

James uniósł jedną brew.

- Och, Evans, Evans. Znam ten zamek lepiej, niż własną kieszeń. Nie martw się, przy mnie się nie zgubisz – zapewnił z uśmiechem.

- Tak? Bo wydawało mi się, że wcale nie patrzysz na drogę.

- Faktycznie – przytaknął, na co dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z wyższością. – Wydawało ci się.

Wyszczerzył zęby widząc, jak jej zielone oczy zwężają się niebezpiecznie. Uwielbiał się z nią droczyć, by potem móc obserwować jej reakcje. Taka zadziorna podobała mu się chyba najbardziej.

- No i proszę, jesteśmy na miejscu!

Z lekkim ukłonem wskazał na pokryty śluzem korytarz. Na ścianie przed nimi nadal widniały zielone litery. Lily w ciszy odczytała napis, po czym wyraźnie zaskoczona, przeniosła spojrzenie na Jamesa.

- O co tu chodzi?

- Jak na moje oko to robota jakiegoś zwolennika teorii czystej krwi – powiedział James, opierając się o ścianę i bezskutecznie starając się zmierzwić sklejone włosy. – A to, plus kolor farby wskazują na to, że prawdopodobnie był to jakiś Ślizgon. – Zakończył zdanie takim tonem, jakby rozmawiał z małym dzieckiem.

- Potter, gdyby nie ty, to chyba w życiu bym tego nie pojęła – mruknęła Lily sarkastycznie, rozglądając się po korytarzu. – Co tu się tak właściwie wydarzyło?

- Remus potknął się o coś i to świństwo wylało się nam na głowy.

Lily przykucnęła, przyglądając się z bliska szlamowi.

- Eliksir majdisowy – mruknęła. – Bardzo ciężko się go pozbyć, ale jak się zna odpowiednie zaklęcie… - uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

- Oczywiście honorowy członek Koła Ślimaka recytuje je nawet przez sen, co, Evans?

Tym razem to James spojrzał wymownie na sufit. I to ona nazywała go arogantem?

Lily wzruszyła ramionami z fałszywą skromnością. Stuknęła końcówką różdżki w jego głowę, a James poczuł dreszcz, jakby ktoś właśnie wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody.

- Dzięki! – uśmiechnął się, ściągając okulary i egzaminując z zadowoleniem ich stan.

Klejąca maź zniknęła bez śladu.

Gdy znów był w stanie widzieć wyraźnie, pierwsze co zauważył to wpatrzone w niego zielone oczy. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, tym razem skutecznie mierzwiąc swoje ciemne włosy. Lily zamrugała robiąc taką minę, jakby właśnie została przyłapana na strasznej zbrodni. Zarumieniła się i odwróciła szybko w stronę obraźliwego napisu na ścianie.

- Myślisz, że sprawca może tu wrócić jeszcze dziś wieczorem? – spytała, dotykając palcem zielonych liter.

- Po pierwsze, to raczej sprawcy – poprawił ją James. – Wierz mi, Evans. Znam się trochę na tym i trudno by było zrobić coś takiego samemu.

- No tak, wy przeważnie działacie we czwórkę – prychnęła.

- Otóż to! – przytaknął James, szczerząc zęby. – A co do twojego pytania, to bardzo możliwe, że ktokolwiek jest za to odpowiedzialny, będzie chciał zobaczyć efekty swojej ciężkiej pracy. Ja bym właśnie tak zrobił. – Puścił do niej oko.

Lily spojrzała na niego karcąco, ale na jej ustach czaił się drobny uśmieszek.

- Mam dziwne wrażenie, Potter, że to wszystko ci imponuje.

James tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Przyznaję, że nieźle ktoś to sobie wykombinował. Miał jednak pecha, że trafił z tym akurat na nas. Syriusz nie spocznie, dopóki się nie dowie czyja to sprawka! – Tym razem to Lily się zaśmiała. – No i stanowczo nie podoba mi się to paskudztwo na ścianie.

- To jak sugerujesz? Co powinniśmy z tym zrobić?

James zamyślił się i spojrzał na swój zegarek, gdzie w różnych odstępach czasowych wirowało dwanaście wskazówek. Jedna z nich tkwiła na małym rysunku udka z kurczaka. W tym momencie usłyszał głośne burczenie dochodzące z jego własnego brzucha. Przeklęta Mary.

- Najpierw Evans, to wybacz, ale ja muszę coś zjeść.

- Chyba żartujesz! W takiej chwili myślisz o jedzeniu? – Lily uniosła wysoko brwi.

- Jak jestem głodny, to myślę TYLKO o jedzeniu. A to raczej szkodzi naszemu dochodzeniu, co pani detektyw?

Lily skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Nie musiała nic mówić, żeby okazać swoją dezaprobatę dla tak przyziemnego podejścia do sprawy.

- Spotkamy się w pokoju wspólnym za godzinę i wtedy ustalimy co dalej. Może być?

Lily, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem i mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, przytaknęła niechętnie i odeszła. James sięgnął do kieszeni, gdzie miał ukryte małe lusterko.

- Łapo! – szepnął, wpatrując się w nie.

Po chwili na miejscu jego własnego odbicia pojawiła się twarz Syriusza.

- Coes? – wymamrotał, połykając na raz wielkie ciastko. – Hak tam szledztwo?

- Czekajcie na mnie, zaraz do was dołączę!

Schował lusterko i pognał jak najszybciej umiał w stronę kuchni.

- I co, jakiś nowy trop? – spytał Remus, robiąc łyka soku dyniowego. – Cały czas czuję ten smród na sobie …

Skrzywił się, przytykając nos do rękawa swojej szaty.

- Niewiele nowego – powiedział James, przeżuwając wielki kęs pieczeni ze śliwkami, którą właśnie przyniósł mu jeden z domowych skrzatów. – Ale Lily mówi, że to świństwo co na nas spadło, to był jakiś eliksir majdisowy. Zna przeciwzaklęcie. Zwróćcie się do niej, to was też oczyści.

- Przynajmniej tyle dobrego z tej naszej pani prefekt – mruknął Syriusz.

James rzucił w jego stronę ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- To musiało się stać wcześniej czy później – powiedział ponuro Remus.

- O czym ty gadasz?

- O wojnie. Do tej pory nie przenikała jakoś szczególnie do Hogwartu…

- Jedno nie ulega wątpliwości – wysyczał Syriusz, zaciskając oparte na stole dłonie w pieści. – To musiał być jakiś Ślizgon.

- Pewnie, no bo kto inny – odpowiedział James, wzruszając ramionami.

- Ale musicie mieć na to jakiś dowód, nie możecie tak sobie gdybać – zauważył Remus.

- A jakiego dowodu potrzebujesz? Może zielonego napisu na ścianie? – prychnął Syriusz. – Bo nie wiem już co może być bardziej oczywiste.

- A jakby ten napis był czerwony, to szukał byś winnego wśród Gryfonów? – uśmiechnął się ironicznie Lunatyk.

Lupin zawsze zabierał głos, gdy pojawiał się temat stereotypów. Z prywatnych powodów nie cierpiał szufladkowania ludzi. Syriusz zrobił zrezygnowaną minę człowieka, który właśnie przegrał walkę.

- No dobra, masz rację – przyznał. – Ale tylko w kwestii tego, że to nie jest dowód! Bo stawiam galeona na to, że to Ślizgon.

- Nie mam galeona – zaśmiał się Lupin. – A jak bym miał, to nie ryzykowałbym go w jakiś głupich zakładach.

Parsknęli śmiechem.

- Dobra, wracajmy bo Evans mnie rozszarpie – mruknął James, po czym dodał z uśmiechem: – Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko.

Po kuchni rozległ się głośny śmiech Syriusza, przypominający szczekanie psa. Jeden ze skrzatów domowych, sprzątający talerze z ich stołu aż podskoczył ze strachu i pognał szybko z kwikiem do pomieszczenia obok.

Gdy chłopcy wrócili do wieży Gryffindoru, Lily już na nich czekała.

- Evans, zrób nam przysługę i rzuć te swoje czyszczące czary-mary.

Syriusz usiadł obok niej na kanapie, nadstawiając w jej stronę nadal klejącą się czuprynę.

Lily uśmiechnęła się i stuknęła różdżką najpierw w głowę Łapy, a potem Lunatyka.

- Merlinie, co za ulga! – westchnął Remus, oddychając pełną piersią. – My spadamy do dormitorium, a wy tu się naradzajcie.

- Ale… - zaprzeczył Syriusz, niechętnie dając się wyprowadzić w stronę schodów.

James zaśmiał się wiedząc aż za dobrze, jak jego przyjaciel uwielbiał być w centrum wydarzeń.

- Potter, myślałam trochę o tym wszystkim… - powiedziała Lily nachylając się do blisko niego.

James automatycznie zerknął na jej pełne usta. Najpierw pusty żołądek, potem to. Kiedy niby ma znaleźć czas na racjonalne myślenie?

- Tak? – uśmiechnął się, unosząc brwi. – Ja myślę o tym cały czas…

Dziewczyna spojrzała w sufit.

- Miałam na myśli szlam na trzecim piętrze! Co też ci znowu przyszło do głowy?

- Ach, no tak… przecież mówimy o tym samym – powiedział James szczerząc zęby i drapiąc się po głowie.

- Mówiłeś, że ten ktoś może chcieć tam wrócić. Powinniśmy się więc na niego zaczaić.

- Albo na nich. Ale to świetny pomysł – dodał szybko widząc, że jej zielone oczy znów zaczynając się niebezpiecznie zwężać – To kiedy ruszamy?

Lily podniosła się z kanapy z zawziętą miną.

- Natychmiast, oczywiście!

* * *

><p><strong>Oczywiście komentarze są bardziej niż mile widziane ;)<strong>


	16. Ogień i lód

**Nawet nie wiecie jak mnie cieszy, że wśród komentujących jest tyle nowych osób :) **

**Pozdrawiam oczywiście także moich wiernych czytelników i do wszystkich kieruję podziękowania: **

**Sophie, GinnyLFC, Keti, Amanda, Ciastka, IMissYou, Ellie, ItIsJustAGame**

**Rozdział dedykuję moim przyjaciółkom : Kasi i Magdzie za wygrany "zakład" ;) (no i za to, że chce im się czytać te moje wypociny)  
><strong>

**Beta: Grim  
><strong>

**Zapraszam na rozdział:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mam to tak tutaj zostawić – mruknął szkolny woźny Filch, spoglądając na Lily podejrzliwie. – Ten szlam nie tylko śmierdzi, ale też zagradza drogę!<p>

- Panie Filch, – westchnęła Lily, zmęczona powtarzaniem tego samego, już chyba, po raz dziesiąty. – Proszę mi zaufać. Po pierwsze, do sprzątnięcia tego potrzeba czarów…

Woźny spojrzał na nią z niekrytą wrogością. James Potter, oparty nonszalancko o ścianę, zakaszlał starając się zamaskować wybuch śmiechu.

- Nie, żeby pan miał z tym jakiś problem! – dodała szybko czując, że się czerwieni. – Trzeba po prostu znać odpowiednie zaklęcie! Ale głównym powodem, dla którego o to proszę, jest oczywista chęć złapania winowajcy. Obiecuję, że wtedy, razem z Potterem, zadbamy o to, by został właściwie ukarany…

Pomarszczona twarz Filcha wykrzywiła się w uśmiechu, odsłaniającym jego żółte zęby.

- Szkoda, że Dumbledore nie pozwala mi już używać łańcuchów. Ciągle je jeszcze trzymam w lochach… - Zrobił rozrzewnioną minę. – To by oduczyło tych wszystkich żartownisiów głupot!

Spojrzał znacząco na Pottera, który przytaknął mu ochoczo z ironicznym błyskiem w oku.

- Święta racja! – potwierdził.

Filch, najwyraźniej udobruchany, zacmokał na swoja wyliniałą kotkę i, mrucząc coś do siebie, pod nosem, pokuśtykał w stronę schodów.

- Zawsze go lubiłem – zakpił James, na co Lily z trudem uspokoiła się przed wybuchem śmiechu.

Zamiast tego rozejrzała się tylko po pustym korytarzu.

- Gdzie się ukryjemy? – spytała.

- O, no proszę. Czyżby twój plan tego nie przewidywał? – droczył się z nią Potter.

- Pytam cię tylko dlatego, bo zakładam, że masz doświadczenie w takich sprawach.

Oparła dłonie na biodrach, patrząc na niego z waleczną miną.

Uśmiech na twarzy Pottera się powiększył, a jego ciepłe, orzechowe oczy zabłyszczały wesoło. Lily musiała przyznać w duchu, że trochę brakowało jej tej iskry, tak różniącej się od lodowatego spojrzenia, jakim ją obdarzał na początku roku.

Chłopak rozejrzał się badawczo.

- Tam.

Wskazał ręką na wielki pomnik, przedstawiający garbatą wiedźmę. Ruszył sprężystym krokiem w tamtą stronę, ale Lily dalej stała w miejscu. Jak niby mają się za tym schować? Równie dobrze mogliby sobie wyczarować leżaki na środku korytarza.

- Potter, nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze zrozumiałeś znaczenie słowa „ukryć".

- Twój brak wiary w moje umiejętności robi się już trochę obraźliwy.

James przewrócił oczami, po czym zerknął wymownie w jej stronę, wyjął różdżkę i zastukał nią w garb posągu, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

- Panie przodem.

Z pyszałkowatym uśmiechem wskazał na wąski otwór, który pojawił się w ścianie.

Lily bez słowa prześlizgnęła się do czarnego tunelu. Przez chwilę jeszcze patrzyła na Jamesa zszokowana, po czym postanowiła się przywołać do porządku.

- I co teraz, pani dyrektor? – spytał James, zadowolony z siebie.

- Nic, czekamy – mruknęła Lily, nie chcąc przyznać na głos jak duże zrobił na niej wrażenie.

Nie było potrzeby dokarmiać jego i tak już spasionego ego.

Kątem oka zauważyła, że chłopak wyjmuje z kieszeni małą, złotą piłeczkę i zaczyna się nią bawić. Pozwalał jej odlatywać, po czy łapał ją z łatwością. Lily posłała mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

- Potter, wiesz, że mamy tu coś ważnego do zrobienia?

- Evans, jestem zwarty i gotowy do pracy – uśmiechnął się, wyciągając rękę w stronę znicza. – Po prostu trochę się rozluźniam. Też powinnaś to czasem robić.

- Sugerujesz, że jestem spięta? – warknęła Lily, marszcząc czoło.

James parsknął śmiechem.

- Ależ skąd – zakpił. – Ja tylko mówię, że powinnaś czasem też się trochę rozluźnić. No wiesz, zrobić coś tylko dla zabawy.

- Ja się rozluźniam, Potter, zazwyczaj, gdy ciebie nie ma w pobliżu.

- To może pora to zmienić? Sugerowałbym masaż… - powiedział powoli. - Ale raczej, sądząc po twojej minie ta opcja odpada. A może chcesz spróbować mojego sposobu? To naprawdę działa.

Złapał znicza w dwa palce i podstawił jej pod nos.

- To głupie – żachnęła się, zezując niepewnie na złotą piłeczkę, trzepoczącą przed nią skrzydełkami.

- Okej, skoro nie umiesz… - wzruszył ramionami, wracając do poprzedniej czynności.

To była jedna z tych rzeczy, których Lily nie mogła tak po prostu puścić mimo uszu.

- Że co? Dawaj to. Przecież to proste… - wyrwała znicza z dłoni szczerzącego zęby Pottera.

Piłeczka momentalnie wymsknęła się z jej ręki i pomknęła w górę z prędkością pocisku. Lily zerwała się na równe nogi, starając się ją dosięgnąć. Znicz jednak przesmykiwał się jej między palcami, nie dając się złapać. James zaniósł się śmiechem. Wstał i jednym prostym ruchem pochwycił latającą piłeczkę.

Lily, czując się wyjątkowo głupio, spojrzała na niego spode łba.

- Kto by pomyślał, że jest coś, w czym Lily Evans nie jest najlepsza!

- Och, zamknij się Potter i lepiej pokaż mi jak to się robi!

- Jak sobie życzysz.

James przybliżył się do niej, wypuszczając piłeczkę z ręki.

- Ważne jest, żeby nie spuszczać znicza z oczu ani na chwilę… - Złapał ją za ramiona, prostując plecy i uginając ręce w odpowiedniej pozycji.

Lily zarumieniła się. Stał teraz tak blisko, że czuła jego ciepły oddech na swojej szyi. I co to był za zapach? Nie potrafiła go zidentyfikować, ale Potter pachniał wspaniale. Jej serce biło teraz tak szybko, że ledwo utrzymywało się w klatce piersiowej, bębniąc niemal boleśnie o żebra. Lily zaczęła się obawiać, że lada chwila dołączy do latającej pod sufitem piłeczki.

- … i najważniejsze, to żeby złapać go jak najszybciej – dokończył James, zaciskając drżące palce Lily na złotym zniczu. – Całkiem łatwe, prawda? – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Prawda… - szepnęła Lily, bardziej czując ich splecione palce, niż chłód metalowej piłeczki pod nimi.

Spojrzała mu w oczy i poczuła, jak zaczyna jej się kręcić w głowie od jego zapachu. Czy Potter zawsze miał tą małą bliznę pod okiem? Ciekawe, czy to pamiątka po jakimś meczu quidditcha, czy może pozostałość po pojedynku. Zbliżyli się powoli do siebie.

- A, tu jesteście!

Głowa Syriusza Blacka pojawiła się niespodziewanie tuż przy nich. Lily i James momentalnie odskoczyli od siebie jak poparzeni.

- Szukaliśmy was - ciągnął Black, zupełnie ignorując mordercze spojrzenie przyjaciela. – Byliśmy ciekawi, jak wam idzie śledztwo.

- Mów za siebie… - ziewnął Peter, ubrany w przydużą piżamę w smoki.

- Ale chyba nie przeszkadzamy? – spytał Remus, przenosząc swoje bystre oczy od twarzy Jamesa do Lily, która była pewna, że jej policzki miały teraz barwę dojrzałego pomidora.

Przeklinając się w duchu, nie miała nawet odwagi spojrzeć Jamesowi prosto w oczy. Co jest z nią nie tak? Od kiedy to, aż tak bardzo, traci nad sobą panowanie? Odsunęła się, by zrobić miejsce Huncwotom. Syriusz usadowił się pomiędzy nią i Jamesem.

- No, wreszcie coś się dzieje! – Zatarł ręce. – Od kiedy Rogacz został tym całym prefektem, to nic tylko nuda!

- Jakbyś się ze mną uczył, to nie miałbyś aż tyle czasu na nudę – żachnął się Remus, walcząc z opadającą na jego ramię głową Petera, który w jakiś, tylko sobie znany sposób, zdążył już zasnąć.

- No tak, bo to brzmi jak świetna zabawa – mruknął Black, przewracając oczami.

- Niedługo ruszamy z treningami quidditcha. To powinno cię trochę zająć, Łapo – zapewnił go James.

Lily z rozbawieniem przysłuchiwała się ich wymianie zdań.

- Mówiłem, żeby go zostawić w łóżku! – mruknął Remus, wskazując na Pettigrew, który teraz chrapał mu prosto do ucha.

- Obudził się jak wychodziliśmy. Co miałem zrobić, wyjść bez słowa? – wyszczerzył zęby Black.

Potter wyjął różdżkę i dwoma płynnymi ruchami dorysował śpiącemu przyjacielowi malownicze wąsy. Chłopcy zaczęli się trząść ze śmiechu.

- Możecie być trochę ciszej? – syknęła Lily, też z trudem powstrzymując chichot. – Z tymi wrzaskami chowanie się tutaj nie ma najmniejszego sensu!

- Na stare gacie Merlina, Evans. Wyluzuj. – powiedział Black puszczając do niej oko i równocześnie ozdabiając czoło Petera nieprzyzwoitymi obrazkami.

Widząc to Lily też nie wytrzymała i zaczęła się śmiać.

- Chyba coś słyszałem! – szepnął Lupin, machając w ich stronę ręką.

Ciszę, jaka zapanowała, na korytarzu wyraźnie mąciły teraz czyjeś kroki i szepty. Remus zasłonił Peterowi usta dłonią, tłumiąc jego chrapanie. Cała czwórka zamarła w oczekiwaniu.

- … uważaj, tam może być Filch! – odezwał się jeden z głosów.

- Czekaj, zerknę – odpowiedział mu drugi. – Czysto!

Kroki robiły się coraz donośniejsze.

- Słyszałem, że oberwali Gryfoni – dodał trzeci głos.

- No, to trafiło na właściwych ludzi. Miłośnicy szlam… - wycedziła z nienawiścią pierwsza osoba, znajdując się już prawie przy samym posągu.

Pech chciał, że akurat w tym momencie Peter wydał z siebie potężne chrapnięcie, którego nawet Remus nie dał rady zagłuszyć. Głosy momentalnie ucichły. Lily, James i Syriusz równocześnie postanowili wyskoczyć ze swojej kryjówki, ale zobaczyli już tylko plecy oddalające się od nich w biegu.

- _Drętwota_! – krzyknął Black i jedna z postaci upadła z głuchym trzaskiem na posadzkę, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka zdążyła już zniknąć za rogiem.

Lily dobiegła do leżącej na brzuchu osoby jako pierwsza i odwróciła ją na plecy. Był to czarnowłosy chłopak, o znajomych rysach twarzy.

- A to mały…! – Black zaklął głośno, patrząc na swoją ofiarę z góry.

James w pełnym napięcia milczeniu stał u jego boku, ku zdziwieniu Lily skupiając wzrok teraz bardziej na twarzy przyjaciela, niż na postaci znajdującej się u ich stóp.

- No nie… - jęknął Remus, dobiegając do nich jako ostatni.

- Znacie go? – spytała Lily, wodząc oczami od twarzy do twarzy.

- Niestety – prychnął Syriusz. – To mój mały braciszek.

Lily spojrzała na leżącego na ziemi chłopca. No tak, ta twarz… Największą różnicę między braćmi stanowiły ich oczy. Młody Black w odróżnieniu od Syriusza miał niemal lodowate spojrzenie, które omiatało wszystkich ze wściekłością.

Syriusz machnął różdżką i jego brat czując, że jest uwolniony spod wpływu zaklęcia, zerwał się na równe nogi.

- Cześć, Reg. Co słychać? – rzucił w jego stronę pozornie radosnym tonem.

- Ty zdrajco! – wycedził Regulus i splunął mu pod nogi. – Nawet teraz zadajesz się ze szlamami! – rzucił patrząc z nienawiścią na Lily.

Syriusz doskoczył do brata w ułamku sekundy i podniósł go za kołnierz, rzucając go o ścianę. James i Remus równie szybko znaleźli się tuż za jego plecami. Cała trójka była teraz jak magnesy, wykonując niemal symultaniczne ruchy. Lily miała wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy widzi u Syriusza nieznaczny odcień szaleństwa na twarzy, jakby zupełnie stracił nad sobą panowanie.

- Przeproś! – warknął.

- Black, nie… - Lily także zrobiła krok w jego stronę, ale Remus jednym spojrzeniem dał jej znać, żeby się nie wtrącała.

Ta sprawa najwidoczniej wykraczała poza złamanie szkolnego regulaminu. Lily obserwowała mierzących się z nienawiścią braci z dziwnym uczuciem w żołądku. Czy ona z Petunią też tak wyglądają, jak się kłócą? Miała jednak wrażenie, że w rodzinie Blacków sprawy mają się dużo gorzej. Ta myśl nie poprawiła jej jednak nastroju.

- To nasza droga matka nauczyła cię takiego pięknego słownictwa, prawda? – prychnął Syriusz, nadal trzymając brata w powietrzu.

- Ona już nie jest twoją matką! Ma tylko jednego syna – wycedził Regulus z okrutnym uśmiechem.

- Jesteście siebie warci – odpowiedział chłodno Syriusz. – A teraz powtarzam grzecznie: przeproś.

- Ani mi się śni przepraszać sz…

Syriusz potrząsnął nim, uderzając o ścianę. Młody Black syknął z bólu. Był dużo niższy od brata i, podczas gdy wisiał w powietrzu, wierzgał nogami starając się kopnąć Syriusza by zdobyć przewagę.

- Łapo! – James położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – On nie jest tego wart. Zostaw go mnie.

Syriusz wyglądał tak, jakby ocknął się z transu. Najwidoczniej James był jedyną osoba, które teraz mogła do niego dotrzeć. Przez chwilę stał w bezruchu, jakby starał się ochłonąć, po czym puścił brata, który osunął się powoli na ziemię.

James i Remus złapali Regulusa pod pachy, stawiając go z powrotem na nogi.

- Evans, jakieś sugestie, co mamy zrobić z tym niepokornym młodzieńcem? – James spojrzał w jej stronę.

Lily zerknęła z niechęcią w te zimne, szare oczy, które ciskały w nią nienawiścią. To dziwne, bo nagle chłopak wydał jej się zupełnie niepodobny do Syriusza. Byli od siebie skrajnie różni jak lód i ogień. Jak ona i Petunia…

- Myślę, że zostawimy to Filchowi. Może każe mu wyczyścić cały korytarz szczoteczką do zębów? – zaproponowała.

Syriusz za jej plecami parsknął trochę zbyt głośnym śmiechem, którym nie udało mu się jednak zamaskować zdenerwowania.

- Tak, całkiem możliwe. Może poszłoby ci z tym szybciej, Reg, gdybyś powiedział, kto ci przy tym wszystkim pomagał. Moglibyście wtedy sprzątać razem – dodał James, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

- Pozwólcie mi go odprowadzić do lochów! – poprosił Black, z mściwym spojrzeniem w stronę brata.

- Ja mu pomogę – dodał szybko Remus, umieszczając między słowami komunikat, że dopilnuje, żeby wszystko odbyło się właściwie i bez zbędnych szarpanin.

Lily skinęła głową. Przez chwilę, razem z Jamesem w ciszy obserwowali jak trójka chłopców znika za rogiem. Nagle po korytarzu poniosło się echem potężne chrapnięcie i Lily, która zupełnie zapomniała o obecności Petera, podskoczyła ze strachu, łapiąc Jamesa za nadgarstek.

- Odważna jak na Gryfonkę przystało – zakpił Potter, patrząc na nią wymownie z pokrętnym uśmiechem. – Glizdogon, wstawaj!

Peter poderwał się na równe nogi, z przerażoną miną.

- Co się dzieje? Mamy ich? – krzyknął zachrypniętym głosem.

* * *

><p><strong>Każdy komentarz jest dla mnie na wagę złota, więc nie krępujcie się, piszcie co o tym myślicie :)<strong>


	17. Zmęczenie

**Cześć kochani, **

**Dziękuję bardzo za liczne komentarze: **

**ItIsJustAGame, GinnyLFC, Ciastka, Wasyl, TrustNo1PL, Qba, Keti, Sophie, Ellie i Olikos :) **

**Bardzo mi miło, że rozdział się podobał. **

**Beta: Grim  
><strong>

**PS. Zapraszam do zapoznania się z moim nowym opowiadaniem "Pożeracz serc" :)  
><strong>

**Bez owijania w bawełnę, przedstawiam wam nowy rozdział, który nieco komplikuje i tak już skomplikowane życie miłosne naszych bohaterów :**

* * *

><p>James Potter zakrył głowę poduszką, starając się zagłuszyć dudnienie muzyki, która wypełniała całe dormitorium. Podczas gdy dźwięki gitary nieco przycichły, zawodzenie Syriusza nadal było głośne i wyraźne. Wszystko to brzmiało tak, jakby przyjaciel biegał w koło łóżka Jamesa, wykrzykując wybrane fragmenty tekstu piosenki. Szalę goryczy przepełnił Remus, który zawtórował mu w trakcie refrenu. Wyrażenie „wycie do księżyca" nabrało chyba właśnie zupełnie nowego znaczenia.<p>

James odrzucił poduszkę i zamaszyście odsłonił kotary wokół łóżka. Promienie słońca oświetliły mu twarz, na moment go oślepiając. Czuł jak każda żyłka w jego oczach pęka boleśnie. Ostatnie dwie noce spędził niemal bezsennie na patrolowaniu korytarzy i pisaniu raportów dla Filcha na temat wydarzeń na trzecim piętrze i zmęczenie w końcu nawet jego dopadło. Jedyne, czego teraz pragnął, to spokoju i ciszy. Tylko tego. Czy to za wiele?

- O, Rogacz wstał – powiedział Syriusz, radośnie szczerząc zęby.

James poczuł dziką potrzebę, żeby zetrzeć przyjacielowi uśmiech z twarzy. Jego podświadomość podsunęła mu wiele wyrafinowanych i okrutnych tortur. Był jednak na to zbyt zmęczony.

Syriusz gapił się na niego z szerokim uśmiechem. Wokół głowy miał przewiązany szkolny krawat, który podskakiwał przy każdym ruchu. Za nim Remus udawał właśnie, że gra na gitarze, a Peter bębnił różdżką w materac, imitując perkusję.

- Co wy do cholery wyprawiacie o tak wczesnej godzinie? – warknął James, zakładając okulary.

- Wczesnej? – zaśmiał się Remus. – Jest za pięć dziesiąta!

Dopiero teraz James zauważył, że Syriusz ubrany jest w szaty do Quidditcha.

- Co? Czemu mnie nie obudziliście? – krzyknął wyskakując z łóżka i w pośpiechu wciągając przez głowę coś, co okazało się nogawką od spodni.

- Właśnie to robimy. – Syriusz puścił do niego oko, z rozbawieniem obserwując jak jego przyjaciel miota się w popłochu . – Czym byłby trening quidditcha bez kapitana, prawda?

James rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, podskakując w jednym bucie w stronę swojego kufra. Szybko zerknął za okno. Pogoda wydawała się być odpowiednia. Może nie było słonecznie, ale też nie padało i sądząc po nieruchomych koronach drzew można było zgadywać, że jest bezwietrznie.

- Dobra, idziemy!

Skinął głową na przyjaciół i razem opuścili pokój.

- Jesteś wymięty jak psu z gardła – zaśmiał się Remus, spoglądając na pogniecioną szatę Jamesa.

- Hej, ja tego nie dotykałem – odpowiedział Syriusz, podnosząc ręce w górę z oburzoną miną.

Remus i James parsknęli śmiechem.

- Słyszałem, że Ślizgoni mieli trening o szóstej rano, uwierzycie? – powiedział Peter, wznosząc znacząco oczy ku niebu.

Jego mina dobitnie wyrażała to, co myśli o tak wczesnej pobudce. Zawsze miał problemy z porannym wstawaniem.

- Bo mają się czego bać. Niech trenują, może przynajmniej drugie miejsce sobie wywalczą – rzucił James z pewnością siebie wypisaną na twarzy.

Gdy dotarli na stadion, cała drużyna już tam czekała, rozłożona leniwie na murawie. Remus i Peter udali się na trybuny, gdzie zajęli miejsce obok Lily i Margot. James z niezadowoleniem dostrzegł także Mary, która pomachała do niego wesoło, z trochę przesadnym optymizmem. Starając się ją zignorować, odwrócił się w kierunku swoich graczy, którzy patrzyli na niego wyczekująco.

- Tylko piętnaście minut spóźnienia, Potter. Nieźle – zaszydziła Dorcas Meadowes, szukająca.

James przeczesał włosy palcami, patrząc na stojących przed nim Gryfonów.

Byli naprawdę świetną drużyną i sytuacja, w której nie zdobywają pierwszego miejsca w rozgrywkach była dla Jamesa nie do wyobrażenia. Syriusz był bramkarzem, bracia Prewettowie z szóstego roku, Gideon i Fabian pałkarzami, a Edgar Bones i Sturgis Padmore pozostałymi ścigającymi.

- James musiał ustalić taktykę – odrzekł Syriusz z poważną miną. – Chyba warto, dla tak szczytnego celu, poświęcić parę chwil, prawda?

Puścił oko do Jamesa, który zwalczył pokusę do wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

- Słyszałem, że twój brat został nowym szukającym Ślizgonów – zwrócił się do Łapy Gideon Prewett.

Tym razem to James poczuł się w obowiązku do obrony przyjaciela.

- Nieważne kto i na jakiej pozycji – powiedział stanowczo. – Ważne, to żeby się skupić na wygranej. A gadaniem jeszcze nikt pucharu nie zdobył, prawda?

Gryfoni przytaknęli entuzjastycznie.

- To na co jeszcze czekacie? – krzyknął James. – Dziesięć okrążeń na początek, lenie!

Wsiedli na miotły i zaczęli trening. Pęd wiatru skutecznie odpędził sen z powiek Jamesa. Quidditch dawał mu nie tyle wolność, co był jak ożywczy oddech powietrzem po długim bezdechu. Niewiele rzeczy w życiu mogło się z tym równać.

Z przyjemnością obserwował, jak jego drużyna wykonywała bez problemu wszystkie, nawet najtrudniejsze manewry. Oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył, jak w tym roku po raz kolejny unosi w górę puchar Quidditcha przy ogłuszających owacjach tłumu. Dla takich chwil warto było trochę się pomęczyć.

Po zakończonym treningu wszyscy wrócili do szatni w doskonałych nastrojach. Jamesowi również niewiele brakowało do bycia w szampańskim humorze. Tym, co mu to jednak nieco utrudniało, było jego zmęczenie. Omal nie zasnął pod prysznicem i z trudem widział na oczy. Pomijając ten drobny fakt, to byłby zachwycający poranek. Po doprowadzeniu się do porządku, razem z Dorcas i Syriuszem dołączyli do przyjaciół, nadal siedzących i czekających na nich na widowni. Cała czwórka była pogrążana w rozmowie.

- … Marlene napisała do mnie ostatnio, że robi jakiś projekt dla Dumbledore'a – mówiła Margot. – Coś tajnego, nie mogła mi powiedzieć, o co dokładnie chodzi…

James usiadł obok Lily, która uśmiechnęła się do niego niepewnie. To było naprawdę miłe uczucie, móc tak spokojnie przebywać w jej towarzystwie. Ciężko było uwierzyć w to, że sprawy pomiędzy nimi w tak krótkim czasie uległy aż takiej poprawie.

- Projekt? – podchwycił temat Syriusz, wyrywając Remusowi zaczętą czekoladową żabę z ręki i pochłaniając ją w całości.

Margot zmieszała się, a na jej policzkach pojawił się rumieniec. James zignorował to, zbyt dobrze znając reakcję większości dziewczyn na towarzystwo swojego przyjaciela. Sam Syriusz też zdawał się tym nie przejmować.

- Eee…. no tak… - zająknęła się Margot. - Nie wyjaśniła dokładnie co to, ale chyba ma to coś wspólnego z Sami-Wiecie-Kim…

- Dobrze wiedzieć, że Dumbledore coś robi w związku z tym – powiedział Remus uchylając się przed wyciągnięta ręką Łapy, który starał mu się odebrać kolejny słodycz.

- Fajnie by było dowiedzieć się na ten temat czegoś więcej… - zamyślił się Syriusz. – Brzmi ciekawie.

- Tak. Ja tam chrzanię pracę i po szkole zamierzam zaangażować się właśnie w coś takiego –stanowczo stwierdził James.

Prawda była taka, że chyba jako jedyny ze swojej paczki mógł zupełnie nie martwić się o swoją przyszłość. Nie musiał niczego planować. Jego rodzice mieli wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, żeby James mógł sobie pozwolić na robienie tego, co tylko zechce. Łapanie śmierciożerców brzmiało całkiem zachęcająco. Zupełnie nie wyobrażał sobie siebie, siedzącego za obłożonym papierami biurkiem.

- Nie chcesz pracować? – powiedziała Lily, unosząc wysoko brwi.

James tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Kariera zawodowa nie jest dla wszystkich.

- A ty, Evans, jakie masz plany na przyszłość? – spytał Syriusz z uśmiechem, opierając brodę na dłoni, jakby oczekiwał jakiejś fascynującej opowieści.

Wpatrywał się w nią, nie mrugając oczami. Lily zmieszała się, ale nie dała się wybić z rytmu. James był w duchu bardzo wdzięczny za to, że dziewczyna nie ulegała urokowi Łapy.

- Myślałam może o pracy w świętym Mungu…

- No, taka specjalistka od eliksirów na pewno się tam przyda! – poparła ją Dorcas, uśmiechając się ciepło w jej stronę. – Ja chcę zostać Aurorem.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na nią z podziwem. Zwłaszcza Syriusz zdawał się wyjątkowo ożywiony tym tematem, który szybko pochłonął towarzystwo.

James zauważył jednak, że jedna z osób nie brała udziału w dyskusji. Remus żuł czekoladę ze spuszczoną głową, celując iskrami w mrówki, które uciekały przed nim w popłochu.

- Luniaczku, wszystko okej? – szepnął w jego stronę, upewniając się, że reszta jest zbyt zajęta rozmową, by to usłyszeć.

Remus trochę zaskoczony tym, że ktoś zwrócił na niego uwagę podniósł głowę, przywołując na twarz wymuszony uśmiech.

- No pewnie, że tak. Po prostu… - zawahał się, starannie dobierając słowa. - To trochę dziwne tak słuchać waszych planów, gdy sam nie mam żadnych…

- Co ty wygadujesz? Jesteś przecież jednym z najlepszych uczniów!

Remus uśmiechnął się z goryczą, spuszczając wzrok. Jego młoda twarz w przeciągu paru sekund znacznie się postarzała.

- Może. Ale jestem też czymś jeszcze, a to nie jest za dobre połączenie.

James zaniemówił. Chcąc, nie chcąc musiał przyznać przyjacielowi rację. Nikt nie będzie zwracał uwagi na to, jakim ten jest świetnym człowiekiem i uzdolnionym czarodziejem. Będą w nim widzieć jedynie bestię, którą staje się na kilka dni w miesiącu.

- Nie martw się. Coś na to poradzimy – pocieszył go James, klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach.

Remus uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, z niezbyt przekonaną miną.

Tuż obok niego Peter właśnie snuł swoją opowieść:

- Tata chce, żebym pracował u niego w wydawnictwie, ale to chyba trochę nudne, co nie? – Rozejrzał się po twarzach swoich słuchaczy, szukając na nich potwierdzenia dla swoich słów. – No i trochę o tym wszystkim myślałem i rzeczywiście fajnie byłoby zostać Aurorem… - zakończył nieśmiało.

Podczas gdy wszyscy umilkli, Syriusz zaniósł się śmiechem.

- To by dopiero było! – krzyknął.

Peter zaperzył się, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Na pewno warto spróbować – dodała szybko Lily, obrzucając Blacka krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Ehm.

Usłyszeli ciche chrząknięcie za plecami.

Jamesowi coś przewróciło się w żołądku i bynajmniej to nie było to samo, miłe uczucie, którego zazwyczaj dostarczała mu Lily. Odwrócił się niechętnie, by zobaczyć stojącą za nim Mary. Blondynka okręcała nerwowo kosmyk włosów na palec.

- O, cześć Macdonald! – powiedział Syriusz szczerząc zęby i ignorując upominające go spojrzenie Remusa. – Chcesz się dosiąść?

Już po raz drugi, od czasu drastycznej pobudki, James poczuł w sobie rządzę mordu na przyjacielu. Tak tylko przez chwilę, żeby przywołać go do porządku.

- Właściwie, to chciałam porozmawiać z Jamesem. Na osobności.

Mary spojrzała znacząco na Lily, która uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia.

- Jasne.

James wstał, unikając wzroku przyjaciół.

Ruszyli w milczeniu w kierunku błoni. Cała sytuacja chyba nie mogłaby być już bardziej niezręczna. Przecież James już nie raz zrywał z dziewczynami. Myśląc o tym z perspektywy czasu, trudno byłoby go nazwać wrażliwym i delikatnym. Gdy jakaś dziewczyna mu się nudziła, po prostu ją o tym informował. I tak w większości spotykał się z nimi tylko dlatego, że Lily Evans nie chciała się z nim umówić. Dlaczego więc teraz miał z tym taki problem?

Byli przecież tylko na jednej i to w dodatku niezbyt udanej randce. Mary stanowczo za dużo mówiła i za dużo chichotała. Na początku może mu to trochę schlebiało, ale szybko stało się męczące. No i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że cały czas porównywał ją do Lily. Nie trudno było zgadnąć, że blondynka wypadała w tym zestawieniu wyjątkowo niekorzystnie.

- Wspaniale dziś latałeś – powiedziała Mary zatrzymując się przed nim i wpatrując w niego z uwielbieniem.

- Dzięki – mruknął James, walcząc z ziewnięciem.

Jego powieki robiły się coraz cięższe. Zamrugał, starając się odpędzić senność i przetarł oczy pod okularami.

Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego.

- Liczyłam na to, że może dzisiaj wieczorem uda nam się gdzieś wybrać razem… - Zaczęła się bawić sznurkiem od kaptura jego szaty. - … na przykład do wieży astronomicznej?

Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. James przełknął ślinkę, czując, że traci kontrolę nad sytuacją. Za plecami dobiegły go głosy przyjaciół, opuszczających stadion. Teraz albo nigdy!

- Mary… - zaczął, ale dziewczyna uciszyła go przykładając mu palec do ust.

- Niczym się nie martw, ja wszystko zorganizuję! – uśmiechnęła się, nie dając mu dojść do słowa.

Jego przyjaciele byli coraz to bliżej.

- Nie o to chodzi, ja…

Mary nie pozwoliła mu jednak dokończyć. Wspięła się na palce, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i wpiła się w jego usta. Zaskoczony James o mało nie wypuścił miotły z ręki.

Na błoniach zapanowała kompletna cisza.

Kątem oka James zobaczył, jak jego przyjaciele, Lily, Dorcas i Margot mijają ich w milczeniu, przyspieszając kroku. Oddalali się trochę za szybko, by móc zobaczyć jak James ze złością odsuwa od siebie Mary.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – spytał, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

- To, co chyba oboje chcieliśmy już od dawna zrobić – odpowiedziała rozszerzając oczy ze zdziwienia.

James rozejrzał się, myśląc gorączkowo. _A może to wszystko nie dzieje się naprawdę? Może to tylko sen_? Oby, bo jeśli nie, to będzie się musiał słono tłumaczyć przed swoimi przyjaciółmi. No i, co pomyśli o tym wszystkim Lily? Teraz, kiedy ich stosunki zdawały się wreszcie poprawiać!

- James, powiedz coś!

Przeczesał włosy palcami i otworzył usta. Znów przez jego głowę przepłynęły słowa, które mógłby teraz powiedzieć. Jedne gorsze od drugich, ale widząc zdumione oczy Mary nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie niczego konkretnego. Powinien był już dawno wyjaśnić tą sytuację. Gdyby nie to, że był tak zmęczony, pewnie to wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej.

Machnął na dziewczynę ze zniechęceniem ręką i zostawił ją samą na błoniach, zawracając w stronę stadionu. Otworzył z hukiem drzwi szatni i ze złością kopnął najbliższą ławkę. Chyba tylko latanie mogło my pomóc uspokoić myśli.

* * *

><p><strong>A teraz jak zwykle zapraszam Was do komentowania :)<strong>


	18. Zazdrość

**No, i oto on, kolejny rozdział nadchodzi! Przepraszam, że tak długo, ale dwa słowa powinny wszystko wyjaśnić : SESJA I OBRONA (i się nie liczy jako słowo :p). Rozwijając myśl, troszkę "sajgon" u mnie teraz, więc musicie się uzbroić w cierpliwość. **

**Podziękowania dla komentujących: **

**TrustNo1PL, GinnyLFC, Ciastka, Keti, Amanda, Ellie, Sophie, Wasyl - buziaki dla Was! **

**Pozwolę sobie też na małą autoreklamę :p **

**Otóż, zaczęłam pisać nowe opowiadanie o nazwie _"Pożeracz serc"_, którego pierwszy rozdział widnieje już na ff . net . Chciałam Was zaprosić do rzucenia okiem na moje wypociny. Tym razem to nie romans, a kryminał : **

**A teraz to, co tygryski lubią najbardziej i dzisiaj dzieje się, oj dzieje!**

**Beta: Grim  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lily, patrząc na scenę rozgrywającą się przed jej oczami, czuła się tak, jakby ominęła jeden ze stopni podczas schodzenia ze schodów. Żołądek podskoczył jej do gardła, a w głowie zaczęło nieprzyjemnie huczeć. Brakowało jej słów, by dokładnie nazwać wszystkie z emocji, które teraz czuła. Tylko co do jednej była w stu procentach pewna. Wściekłość.<p>

I to taka od palców stóp, aż po czubek głowy. Gdyby tylko mogła, gdyby nie głupie konwenanse i zasady, gdyby nie jej znajomi, zmiotłaby ten pyszałkowaty uśmieszek z twarzy Mary Macdonald! Jednym, celnym zaklęcie! Bez większego wysiłku! Tu i teraz! Była pewna, że ręka by jej nie zadrżała!

No i jeszcze kwestia Pottera. W co on sobie pogrywa? To takie w jego stylu! A ona głupia, prawie się dała na to wszystko nabrać! Przez chwilę myślała, że Potter się zmienił. Pierwszy i ostatni raz! Może to była jakaś zemsta z jego strony za to, jak Lily go traktowała przez te wszystkie lata? Jeśli tak, to całkiem zgrabnie mu to wyszło. Idiota.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

- Lily! – zawołała Dorcas, pstrykając jej palcami przed nosem.

Wszystkie twarze zwrócone były w jej stronę w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Szkoda tylko, że nie dosłyszała pytania.

- Evans – zacmokał Syriusz, obejmując ją ramieniem. – Mogło ci to umknąć z wrażenia, ale pytałem, czy idziesz z nami do kuchni.

- Kuchni? – powtórzyła tępo.

Nadal starała się pogodzić galopujące przez jej głowę myśli z tym, co się działo dookoła. No i nigdy, do tej pory, nie przeszło jej przez myśl, że w Hogwarcie może być jakaś kuchnia. Ale musiała przyznać, że było to nawet całkiem logiczne.

- No wiesz: garnki, skrzaty domowe, góra jedzenia – zaśmiał się Black.

- Chłopcy wiedzą, jak się tam dostać! – powiedziała podekscytowana Margot, patrząc na Syriusza z uwielbieniem.

- Tak, no i tam raczej nie grozi nam towarzystwo Mary – dodał cicho Remus, zerkając znacząco na Lily.

To był zdecydowanie trafiony argument.

- No to, na co czekamy?

Nie oglądając się na nikogo, ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę zamku.

- Chyba musi być głodna, że tak pędzi, nie? – szepnął teatralnie Peter za jej plecami. - Mi też już burczy w brzuchu…

- Hej, zwolnij! – mruknęła Dorcas, zrównując z nią kroku i łapiąc ją pod ramię. – Wszystko okej?

Spojrzały sobie prosto w oczy.

- Jasne – skłamała Lily, siląc się na uśmiech.

Po twarzy Dorcas od razu poznała, że przyjaciółka nie dała się nabrać. Warto było jednak spróbować, biorąc pod uwagę rozmowę, którą pociągnęłaby za sobą inna odpowiedź.

- Wstydź się, wiedźmo! Znam cię za dobrze, żeby dać sobie wcisnąć ten kit! – zezłościła się Dorcas. – Nie mam ochoty przez kolejny miesiąc znosić twoich humorków, więc może oszczędzisz mi kłopotu i po prostu powiesz, o co chodzi?

Lily zasępiła się. Jednym z licznych talentów Dorcas była jej umiejętność zwięzłego wyrażania swoich myśli. Zawsze też udawało jej się z ludzi wyciągnąć interesujące ją informacje.

Lily obejrzała się przez ramię. Chłopcy, w towarzystwie Margot, byli wystarczająco daleko, żeby mogła swobodnie mówić. Problem tkwił jednak w tym, że kiedy już wypowie na głos wszystko to, co siedzi jej w głowie, to nie będzie już w stanie tego cofnąć. Stanie się to rzeczywistością. A może warto zaryzykować i jednak spróbować zdjąć ten ciężar z serca? W końcu Dorcas to jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Jeśli nie mogłaby jej zaufać to, oprócz Margot, nie miałaby już zbyt dużego wyboru.

- No, dobra – westchnęła. – Pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłam, że ten pocałunek z Potterem, na początku roku, nic dla mnie nie znaczył?

Przyjaciółka przytaknęła, słuchając uważnie.

- Więc chyba skłamałam – przyznała Lily, czując jak rumieniec zakrada się na jej policzki.

Bycie rudzielcem o bladej cerze znacznie utrudniało życie. Przy tak jasnej karnacji próby ukrywania emocji przeważnie były z góry skazane na porażkę.

- Ale chyba nie byłam szczera głównie wobec samej siebie – ciągnęła dalej, zrezygnowana. - Jak ktoś taki, jak Potter może mi się podobać?

Dorcas uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- No, w sumie odpowiedź na to pytanie nie jest znowu taka trudna – powiedziała rozbawiona i zaczęła wyliczać na palcach: – Potter jest kapitanem drużyny quidditcha, prefektem naczelnym, jednym z najzdolniejszych uczniów w szkole, no i ma poczucie humoru. Jest też całkiem niebrzydki. Zupełnie nie w moim typie! – dodała szybko. – Ale, nawet ja, muszę to obiektywnie przyznać!

Lily zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową. Po Margot mogłaby się spodziewać takich słów, ale nie po Dorcas.

- Tak, chyba masz rację. To całkiem proste. Wydaje mi się, że jednak coś pominęłaś. Jest też zarozumiały, pyszałkowaty i bezczelny. No i całuje się z Mary… - dodała z przekąsem.

- Wyglądało to bardziej tak, jakby to ona chciała mu połknąć twarz. James nie miał za wiele do gadania.

- Ale też jej nie odepchnął.

- Wiesz jacy są faceci! – przewróciła oczami Dorcas. - Poza tym, chyba po raz pierwszy widziałam Jamesa w takim szoku! A raczej trudno go zaskoczyć.

Lily umilkła, czując, że zaczyna jej brakować argumentów.

- Co zamierzasz z tym wszystkim zrobić? – spytała przyjaciółka, gdy przekroczyły progi zamku.

Zatrzymały się zaraz za wielkimi drzwiami wejściowymi, oczekując na resztę grupy.

- Jak to? – zdziwiła się Lily. – Oczywiście, że nic. To nie moja sprawa!

Dorcas zmarszczyła czoło, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. W tej samej chwili dołączyli do nich Syriusz, Remus, Peter i uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Margot.

- Zapraszamy na ucztę, piękne panie.

Syriusz z mrugnięciem okiem i czarującym uśmiechem wskazał na schody wiodące w dół zamku. Jak to się stało, że Lily jakoś nigdy przedtem nie zwróciła na nie uwagi? Przez głowę przemknęło jej pytanie, skąd on i James tak dużo wiedzą na temat zakamarków Hogwartu? Mając jednak ważniejsze problemy na głowie, odsunęła od siebie to pytanie.

Musiała się uspokoić i wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć.

Udawanie, że to, co zaszło między Jamesem i Mary nie ma dla Lily żadnego znaczenia, okazało się jednak nie lada wyzwaniem. I to wcale nie dlatego, że ciągle widziała przed oczami całującą się parę. Fakt, była nadal wściekła, ale to także nie było najgorsze. Najbardziej potęgowało jej gniew, że to wszystko prześladowało ją nawet we własnej sypialni.

- James jest taki słodki! – zapiszczała Mary chyba po raz setny w stronę Alice, jedynej osoby będącej w stanie wysłuchiwać jej zwierzeń. – I tak wspaniale całuje!

Lily stłumiła wybuch śmiechu, gdy stojąca obok niej Dorcas wsadziła sobie dwa palce do gardła, udając, że wymiotuje. Margot, leżąca na swoim łóżku i notująca coś w swoim małym pamiętniczku, westchnęła ciężko.

- Myślę, że już niedługo zaprosi mnie znowu na randkę – trajkotała dalej blondynka, wtulając się w poduszkę. – No i w co ja się ubiorę? Nie mam co na siebie włożyć!

- To mamy małą tragedię – mruknęła pod nosem Lily.

Słowa, wypowiedziane niemal szeptem, rozniosły się jednak po pokoju z zaskakującą siłą. Mary spojrzała na nią z wyższością, opierając się na łokciu.

- Jesteś zazdrosna – stwierdziła z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem.

- Proszę cię - prychnęła Lily, starając się wrócić do urwanego zdania w wypracowaniu.

Gromadzone od jakiegoś czasu emocje, stały się nagle ciężkie do wytrzymania.

- Przecież to widać! – zaśmiała się Mary. – Nie jesteś aż tak tajemnicza, jak byś tego chciała!

- A ty za to jesteś dużo bardziej wkurzająca, niż byś tego chciała! – odcięła się Lily czując, jak wzbiera w niej złość.

Odrzuciła pióro i wstała z łóżka. Wiedziała, że to wszystko zmierza w złym kierunku, ale tym razem zdecydowała się nie powstrzymywać. Miała w kieszeni różdżkę i jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, to zrobi z niej użytek.

- Jesteś zła, bo James wybrał mnie!

Mary zadarła nos do góry, też zrywając się na równe nogi.

Reszta dziewczyn obserwowała tą wymianę zdań z rosnącym niepokojem. Margot odłożyła swój pamiętnik, wodząc wzrokiem od twarzy do twarzy.

- Ciężko to nazwać wybraniem ciebie, skoro zasłoniłaś mu cały świat swoim wielkim łbem! – krzyknęła Lily. – Chyba nie dajesz mu zbyt dużego pola manewru, prawda?

- Może zamiast tryskać jadem, trzeba było się z nim umówić, kiedy jeszcze miał na to ochotę! –odrzekła Mary, której zazwyczaj radosne oczy ciskały teraz gromami. – Myślisz, że jesteś taka wspaniała? Że wszyscy chłopcy się za tobą uganiają?

- Przynajmniej mam na tyle godności, żeby nie było na odwrót!

- Godności? – prychnęła blondynka. – Raczej nazwałabym to zarozumialstwem! Obserwowałam twoje zachowanie od dawna, wiesz?

- To trochę niezdrowe! I nazywa się prześladowaniem! – zakpiła Lily, zaciskając dłoń na różdżce.

- Nikt cię teraz nie chce, Lily! Jesteś taka niemiła i arogancka, że nawet ten paskudny Snape dał sobie już z tobą spokój!

Tego było za wiele. W ułamku sekundy Lily wyjęła swoją różdżkę z kieszeni i machnęła nią ze wściekłością. Mary, nie będąc wystarczająco szybką i przygotowaną na atak, została odrzucona do tyłu i wypadła z trzaskiem z pokoju. Drzwi zatrzęsły się w zawiasach. Margot zapiszczała, a Dorcas i Alice podskoczyły ze swoimi różdżkami w pogotowiu.

Lily, zbiegła po schodach w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego. Musiała zniknąć, zanim zrobi coś gorszego. Krew pulsowała jej w skroni i niemal słyszała w uszach bicie swojego serca.

W Pokoju Wspólnym na szczęście wszyscy byli zbyt pochłonięci swoimi sprawami, by zauważyć co się dzieje na piętrze. Radosny gwar skutecznie zagłuszył odgłosy dobiegające z dormitorium dziewczyn.

Nagle Lily poczuła bolesne uderzenie prosto w plecy. Zaskoczona, wypuściła z dłoni różdżkę i z piskiem runęła na samym środku salonu.

Momentalnie zapadła głucha cisza.

Lily odwróciła się na plecy, widząc nad sobą górującą Mary. Dziewczyna trzymała w dłoni różdżkę, a na jej twarzy jawił się tryumfalny uśmiech. Ta chwila zwycięstwa nie trwała jednak zbyt długo. Lily, nie pozostając jej dłużną złapała Mary za kostkę, przewracając na czerwony dywan z logiem Gryffindoru.

Dziewczyny zaczęły się szamotać, budząc żywą reakcję zbierającego się wokół nich tłumu. Dla Lily nie miało teraz jednak znaczenia to, że wszyscy ją obserwują. Już dawno aż tak nie straciła nad sobą panowania. Szczerze mówiąc, nie była pewna, czy kiedykolwiek przedtem jej się to przydarzyło.

- Zostaw mnie! – warknęła, gdy poczuła jak czyjeś ręce łapią ją w pasie i odciągają na bok. – Jeszcze z nią nie skończyłam!

- Evans, nie wierzgaj tak, to nie będzie bolało! – syknął jej do ucha Black, mocniej ją obejmując. –Uspokój się, kobieto!

Dysząc ciężko, przestała się wyrywać. Remus, po drugiej stronie pokoju w milczeniu siłował się z Mary. Dziewczyna, ze wściekłością na twarzy, wyciągała ręce ponad jego ramionami, starając się dosięgnąć do Lily.

- Macdonald! Radzę ci przestać! – krzyknęła ostrzegawczo Dorcas, mierząc w nią różdżką.

Lily otarła rękawem usta, z których ciekła cienka strużka krwi. Jej szata była rozdarta w paru miejscach, a włosy sterczały w nieładzie na wszystkie strony. Uśmiechnęła się jednak jadowicie zauważając, że Mary też nie wygląda najlepiej.

Jej dobry humor prysnął jednak już chwilę potem, gdy przejście w ścianie się otwarło i przeszedł przez nie James Potter. Nadal miał na sobie strój do Quidditcha, a w ręce trzymał miotłę. Włosy miał zmierzwione od wiatru, a na jego szacie i twarzy widniały plamy z błota. Spojrzał trochę nieprzytomnie przed siebie, po czym zamarł w bezruchu na widok sceny rozgrywającej się w salonie. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydobył z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

- O, cześć Rogasiu. Ciekawe rzeczy cię ominęły! – Black wyszczerzył zęby, najwidoczniej jednak nadal nie ufając Lily na tyle, żeby ją puścić.

- Co tu się dzieje? – spytał James, z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

Kąciki jego ust lekko drgały, jakby walczył z uśmiechem, ale oczy miał szeroko otwarte i zastygłe w szoku. Poprawił sobie okulary na nosie, jakby liczył, że dzięki temu zobaczy wszystko wyraźniej. Tłum rozstąpił się przed nim, gdy krok za krokiem zmierzał w stronę centrum wydarzeń.

- Nasze kochane koleżanki miały drobną wymianę zdań – powiedział spokojnie Syriusz.

- Jamie! Ona się na mnie rzuciła! – załkała Mary, starając się odepchnąć Remusa i wskazując palcem w stronę Lily.

Krew w żyłach Lily ponownie zawrzała.

- Ty, kłamliwa…! – warknęła, z trudem zatrzymując cisnące jej się do ust przekleństwa.

Black zacisnął momentalnie mocniej ręce w jej pasie.

- Nie tak szybko – zaśmiał się głośno.

Plakietka prefekta naczelnego zwisała teraz smętnie na porwanym strzępie materiału szaty Lily.

- Evans, wyjaśnij mi, co się tutaj dzieje – zażądał Potter z nadal lekko drgającymi ustami.

Jego oczy błyszczały wesoło, wpatrując się w nią z nieskrywaną fascynacją.

- Jak tylko Black zabierze łapy! – warknęła Lily. – Mógłbyś?

- A nie zrobisz już nikomu krzywdy, mój ty delikatny kwiatuszku? – Syriusz zerknął na nią z rozbawieniem, na co po chwili zastanowienia Lily przytaknęła w milczeniu. – No, to wedle życzenia.

Z drugiej strony Remus, z widoczna ulgą na twarzy, także odsunął się od Mary. Nie przestał jej jednak czujnie obserwować, gotowy do skoku w każdej chwili. Dorcas także dalej celowała w nią swoją różdżką.

- Więc? – ponaglił James, patrząc Lily prosto w oczy.

- Babskie sprawy – odpowiedziała lakonicznie.

Pośród uczniów powoli narastały szepty i pojedyncze chichoty. Tłum gapiów sprawiał, że nagle salon Gryffindoru wydał się Lily wyjątkowo ciasny.

- Wiesz, że pojedynki są zabronione na terenie szkoły? – spytał powoli James, jakby sam nie wierzył, że to z jego ust padają te słowa.

Lily przytaknęła, spuszczając wzrok.

- Po prostu zrób, co do ciebie należy, Potter.

James podrapał się po głowie, przenosząc spojrzenie na naburmuszoną Mary.

- No… to chyba muszę odjąć Gryffindorowi dwadzieścia punktów za was dwie… No i szlaban. Skontaktuję się z McGonagall w tej sprawie i jak coś ustalimy, to dam wam znać.

Przeczesał nerwowo włosy, nadal walcząc z zakradającym mu się na usta uśmiechem.

- Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie – powiedział patrząc na Lily.

Nie zabrzmiało to jednak tak, jakby to była nagana. W jego głosie wyraźnie dało się dosłyszeć nutkę podziwu. Zrobił krok w jej stronę, omiatając spojrzeniem jej podarte szaty.

- Nie ekscytuj się tak, Potter – mruknęła w jego stronę Dorcas.

- Chodź Lily, pani Pomfrey się tobą zajmie.

Margot objęła ją ramieniem i w towarzystwie Dorcas wyprowadziła ją z salonu.

Uczniowie rozstępowali się przed nimi w milczeniu. Niektórzy uśmiechali się, rozbawieni, a inni patrzyli na Lily z niepokojem, jakby zaraz miała ich pogryźć. Gdzieniegdzie dało się także zauważyć podziw. Najczęściej jednak na twarzach królowało zaskoczenie. Nic dziwnego. Idealna uczennica, prefekt naczelna, pogromca szkolnych łobuzów, Lily Evans we własnej osobie, właśnie wdała się w bójkę. I to na oczach wszystkich.

Dopiero, gdy dziewczyny znalazły się na pustym korytarzu, Dorcas zaniosła się histerycznym śmiechem. Przystanęła, łapiąc się ściany i zwinęła się w pół. Po chwili dołączyła do niej także i Margot, zakrywając usta dłonią.

- Niezła robota, Lily! Naprawdę niezła! – przyznała Dorcas i poklepała przyjaciółkę po plecach. – A mina Pottera…!

Lily westchnęła ciężko, w duchu przyznając jej rację. Tylko, co teraz?

* * *

><p><strong>Autorka Wam powie co teraz :p Teraz, grzecznie proszę o naciśnięcie małego guziczka i zostawienie swojego komentarza! Kto wie, może nawet w dobie sesji uda Wam się trochę przyspieszyć następny rozdział :<strong>

**Pozdrowienia,  
><strong>

**J.**


	19. Szlaban

**1. Dziękuję za komentarze : Ciastka, Keti, GinnyLFC, Ellie, Amanda, Zauroczona, Gama, Tracy  
><strong>

**2. Mam dla Was dobrą wiadomość. Od teraz będę się starała, żeby moje rozdziały były dłuższe. Cały czas się uczę jak pisać opowiadania i nie wszystko przychodzi tak łatwo i od zaraz (jak się może mylnie wydawać), ale myślę, że mój warsztat staje się wystarczający, żeby rozwijać to wszystko w takim kierunku ;)  
><strong>

**3. Beta: niezawodna Grim  
><strong>

**A teraz nie przeciągając, zapraszam na rozdział:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Panno Evans, bardzo się na pani zawiodłam – westchnęła McGonagall, patrząc na Lily zza biurka.<p>

James, oparty o ścianę gabinetu, miał doskonały widok na całość tej groteskowej sytuacji. Zazwyczaj, gdy znajdował się w tym pomieszczeniu to on zajmował miejsce, na którym teraz siedziała Lily. I to on znajdował się w tarapatach. Tylko może z tą różnicą, że surowa profesor była wtedy mniej zawiedziona, a jej mina przybierała wyraz zrozumienia. Jakby mówiła, że tego można się spodziewać po Jamesie Potterze

Lily Evans dostaje szlaban. Za bójkę. James dalej nie mógł w to wszystko uwierzyć i szczerze mówiąc, to najbardziej żałował tego, że całe zdarzenie przeszło mu koło nosa. Czy to możliwe, że dziewczyny pobiły się o niego? To może jednak Lily faktycznie zaczęła coś do niego czuć, może nawet była o niego zazdrosna? Wciąż miał przed oczami widok takiej dzikiej, potarganej i podartej Lily, z żądzą mordu w tych niesamowitych oczach. To było dopiero coś! James był pewny, że długo tego nie zapomni. Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, zatapiając w marzeniach.

- Panie Potter! – powiedziała głośno McGonagall, spoglądając na niego znad okularów. – Czy widzi pan tutaj, coś szczególnie zabawnego?

James szybko się zreflektował, prostując się jak do apelu.

- Nie, przepraszam.

- Mogę liczyć na to, że dopilnuje pan, żeby panna Evans odbyła swój szlaban?

Lily siedziała tyłem do niego ze spuszczoną głową. Przytaknął.

- Dobrze. – McGonagall wzięła do ręki pióro i zapisując coś na długim pergaminie, ponownie zwróciła się do Lily. - Nie zawieszam pani w obowiązkach, tylko dlatego, że jest pani potrzebna na tym stanowisku. Jednak gdyby taka sytuacja się powtórzyła, będę zmuszona odebrać pani plakietkę prefekta. Rozumiemy się?

Lily prawie niezauważanie skinęła głową.

- Oczywiście – szepnęła ze skruchą w głosie.

McGonagall obserwowała ją jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym podniosła się z fotela.

- Możecie odejść. I proszę pamiętać. Jutro o dwudziestej pierwszej.

Lily i James wyszli w milczeniu na pusty korytarz. Blask świec wprawiał w ruch ich długie cienie, sunące równo z tempem ich kroków. James spojrzał na dziewczynę z ukosa, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Potter, znam dobrze twój brak wyczucia, ale teraz to naprawdę nie widzę powodu do śmiechu –mruknęła Lily, przyspieszając kroku.

- Zadziorna kotka z ciebie – zakpił.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Lily zatrzymała się gwałtownie, zastępując mu drogę z wyciągniętą różdżką. James w ostatniej chwili wyhamował i uniknął zderzenia.

- Nie radzę ci dzisiaj mnie denerwować! – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- A co, mnie też pobijesz? – uśmiechnął się, ściszając głos. – No dalej, Evans, nie mogę się doczekać.

Lily zamrugała, nie opuszczając jednak różdżki. Wyraźnie nad czymś się zastanawiała. Może wybierała odpowiednie zaklęcie? A może właśnie dochodziła do wniosku, że nie warto z jego powodu tracić posady prefekta?

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak niesamowicie teraz wyglądasz – ciągnął niezrażony James, idąc powoli w jej stronę.

Zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, gdy różdżka dotknęła jego serca.

- Ciekawe tylko, czy Mary powiedziałeś to samo – syknęła Lily, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

James wyszczerzył zęby.

- Evans, nie… to chyba niemożliwe! Ty jesteś… zazdrosna?

Z zachwytem obserwował, jak jej policzki nabierają koloru. Otwierała i zamykała usta, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Jej oczy, z wściekłości, zamieniły się teraz w dwie szparki.

- Odczep się, Potter! – warknęła w końcu, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni. – Po prostu… zajmij się swoją nową dziewczyną, a mnie zostaw w spokoju! – krzyknęła i pobiegła w głąb korytarza.

- Kobiety – prychnął James, nadal się uśmiechając i obserwując, jak dziewczyna znika za rogiem.

W jednym musiał przyznać jej rację. Musi się zająć swoją „dziewczyną", a to oznacza zakończenie tej całej farsy raz na zawsze. Dał się zaskoczyć. I ciężko było mu to wszystko wyjaśnić od razu. Ale to koniec. Miał dość ukrywania się po kątach i unikania Mary. W życiu nie spędził tyle czasu w bibliotece, co teraz! Miał też dość Remusa, który wcielił się w rolę jego sumienia, oraz Syriusza, który nabijał się z niego przy każdej możliwej okazji. Koniec miłego i wrażliwego Jamesa. Gdy tylko wróci od wieży Gryffindoru, rozmówi się z Mary Macdonald raz na zawsze.

Nie dane mu jednak było zrobić ani jednego kroku w obranym wcześniej kierunku, bo poczuł, jak ktoś ze śmiechem podtrzymuje go z tyłu za szatę. Znał ten głos aż za dobrze. Odwrócił się szybko, ale nikogo nie zobaczył.

- Łapo, czy nikt cię nie nauczył, że nie bierze się cudzych rzeczy bez pytania? – rzucił w pustkę.

Z ciemności wyłoniły się trzy głowy, unoszące się przed nim w powietrzu.

- Myślałem, że dzielimy się prawie wszystkim! – odpowiedział Syriusz, szczerząc zęby.

- Odnośnie tego, czym się nie dzielicie – zaśmiał się Remus. – Może nauczyłbyś się wreszcie jak rozmawiać z Lily tak, żeby obyło się bez sytuacji zagrożenia życia?

- Nasza ognista bestyjka o mały włos dałaby ci nieźle popalić.

Łapa uchylił pelerynę, robiąc miejsce dla Jamesa.

- Znajdźcie sobie inne hobby, co? Tylko się za mną włóczycie ostatnio.

- Ależ _to_ jest właśnie nasze nowe hobby! – entuzjastycznie zawołał Syriusz. – Tak zabawnie się was obserwuje.

- Żałuj, że nie widziałeś tej bójki! Darły się za włosy, drapały, tarzały po ziemi – wtrącił nagle Peter, wytrzeszczając oczy. – To było niesamowite!

James wyszczerzył zęby z rozmarzoną miną.

- Na szczęście mam bogatą wyobraźnię – zarechotał, a przyjaciele mu w tym zawtórowali. – A tak właściwie, to czemu siedzimy pod peleryną-niewidką?

- Ponieważ, mój drogi Rogaczu, idziemy odwiedzić naszą kochaną Rosmertę – powiedział dziarsko Syriusz, na co Remus oblał się rumieńcem. – Dawno nas nie było w Hogsmeade, no i przyda się szklaneczka ognistej whiskey!

Chłopcy radośnie ruszyli korytarzem, w kierunku jednego z tajnych wyjść z zamku. Już od pierwszego roku w szkole zaczęli poznawać Hogwart z zupełnie innej strony, niż było to dane reszcie uczniów. Jamesa nigdy nie interesowały w życiu utarte ścieżki. Najzwyczajniej w świecie go nudziły i były zupełnie nie w jego stylu. Z bratnią duszą, jaką okazał się Syriusz, tajemnice zamku tylko czekały na ich odkrycie. Z biegiem czasu Remus wpadł na pomysł, by zacząć spisywać wszystkie tajne przejścia, ukryte pokoje i inne niespodzianki, na które chłopcy natknęli się podczas swoich licznych, nielegalnych, nocnych wycieczek. Powoli te notatki zaczęły się zmieniać w mapę – największe osiągnięcie Huncwotów.

Od lat chłopcy odwiedzali nocami Hogsmeade, i to nie tylko w czasie pełni księżyca. Oczywiście, te wycieczki zawsze wiązały się z pewnym ryzykiem. Nigdy nie można było przewidzieć, czy jakiś nauczyciel nie zdecyduje się właśnie na wizytę w pubie, ale to tylko sprawiało, że wszystko było dużo bardziej ekscytujące. Barmanka „Pod Trzema Miotłami", niewiele starsza od nich dziewczyna, była ich dobrą znajomą i nie musieli się obawiać, że ich nielegalne eskapady kiedykolwiek wyjdą na jaw.

- Droga wolna – szepnął Syriusz, który jako pierwszy wyjrzał przez małą klapkę w podłodze Miodowego Królestwa.

Pozostała trójka, starając się zachowywać jak najciszej, wyszła za nim do ciemnej piwnicy. Sklep był już zamknięty, więc nie musieli się martwić tym, że ktoś ich nakryje.

- Czekajcie chwilę – szepnął Remus, zatrzymując się przy półce z różnymi gatunkami czekolady.

Możliwe, że było to spowodowane jego wilkołactwem, ale zawsze miał słabość do słodyczy.

- Tylko szybko – zniecierpliwił się Syriusz.

- No już, już!

Lunatyk porwał dwie tabliczki czekolady, rzucił na półkę odpowiednią ilość sykli i zadowolony z siebie, ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Bezchmurne niebo tylko dopełniało perfekcji tego wyjątkowo ciepłego, jak na tę porę roku, wieczoru. Czarna noc umożliwiała chłopcom poruszanie się bez peleryny. Kolejnym plusem tego, że było już po zmroku, był fakt, że plakaty poszukiwanych śmierciożerców dużo mniej rzucały się teraz w oczy i można było choć przez chwilę udawać, że tak naprawdę cały problem z Sami-Wiecie-Kim nie jest taki naglący. Z drugiej strony, spędzając czas w szkolnych murach bardzo łatwo było zapomnieć o tym, co się dzieje poza nimi.

- Chyba czysto – mruknął Syriusz, zaglądając przez szybę do wnętrza pubu.

Za barem stała śliczna, blondwłosa dziewczyna o kobiecych kształtach. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie na ich widok.

- No proszę, a kogo to przywiało! – Zatarła ręce. – Myślałam, że już o mnie zapomnieliście.

- O tobie, kochana? – powiedział Syriusz, z urażoną miną. – Nigdy!

- Mamy teraz mnóstwo nauki – dodał Remus, w próbie usprawiedliwienia. – No i, James jest teraz Prefektem Naczelnym…

Rosmerta wybuchła perlistym śmiechem.

- Taki łobuz, prefektem? Koniec świata!

- Najlepsze jest to, że James rozdaje szlabany – zachichotał Peter. – Świat naprawdę staje na głowie.

James, szczerząc zęby, zajął jedno z wysokich krzeseł stojących wokół baru.

- Ja sobie wypraszam! Jak na razie idealnie i bez zarzutów sprawuję swoją funkcję. I dla waszej informacji, cytuję tutaj samą McGonagall – powiedział z dumą, unosząc głowę. – I nie zapominajcie, że to nie ja się pakuje w kłopoty, tylko moja urocza towarzyszka.

- Niech zgadnę. – Blondynka przewróciła oczami. – Lily Evans?

- Któżby inny! – prychnął Syriusz. – Ale nie prowokuj Rogacza, błagam, bo znów zacznie nam ględzić o tym, jaka to ona nie jest cudowna!

James trzepnął przyjaciela lekko w tył głowy.

- Pobiła się o mnie – zakomunikował, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

Rosmerta oparła się o bar, podpierając twarz na dłoni.

- Widzę, że sporo mnie ominęło! Musicie mi wszystko opowiedzieć.

- Oczywiście, ale najpierw… - Syriusz z błyskiem w oku omiótł spojrzeniem rozliczne butelki, stojące na półkach za ladą. - Rosie, może polałabyś nam troszkę whiskey? – Nachylił się do niej z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

- Słońce, wiesz dobrze, że mam zakaz upijania uczniów! – odpowiedziała blondynka unosząc wysoko brwi, ale jej oczy zabłyszczały wesoło.

- Ale tak tylko kapeczkę! – zaskomlał Syriusz. - No pomyśl, przeszliśmy taki szmat drogi, tyle ryzykowaliśmy i to tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć najpiękniejszą barmankę w całej Anglii!

Syriusz zrobił proszącą minę, odgarniając włosy z czoła.

- No dobrze, Black! Ale nie tak dużo jak ostatnio. A ty! – Wskazała palcem na Petera, który wyprostował się jak struna. – Jak jeszcze raz się spijesz, to załatwię ci zakaz wstępu! Przysięgam na samą Morganę.

Chłopcy zanieśli się śmiechem, wspominając zabawne anegdoty związane z nietrzeźwym Glizdogonem i obserwując jak Rosmerta napełnia ich szklanki złocistym płynem.

- Za Rosie! – Zgodnie wznieśli toast, na co dziewczyna się rozpromieniła.

- Nawet nie wiecie, jak to miło dla odmiany mieć tutaj jakiś klientów w dobrym nastroju – mruknęła. – Teraz to, niestety, rzadkość… ale takie czasy, prawda?

- Takie czasy… – Pokiwał głową Remus, poważniejąc. – Ale ja, niestety, wiem o tym, tylko tyle, ile wyczytam z gazet.

- Tata mówi, że te informacje są nic nie warte i są strasznie stronnicze! – James skrzywił się lekko, czując, jak trunek wypala mu gardło.

- Moja babcia przestała już prenumerować Proroka – dodał Peter.

- Nauczyciele też się jakoś nie kwapią, żeby nas o czymkolwiek informować! – Syriusz odłożył szklankę trochę zbyt energicznie, wylewając znaczną jej część na ladę.

James wiedział, że przyjaciel bardzo osobiście odbiera wszystkie wydarzenia związane z Voldemortem. Trudno się dziwić, skoro połowa jego rodziny zasilała szeregi śmierciożerców.

- Ostatnio miałam tu grupkę aurorów – zasępiła się Rosmerta, odgarniając włosy za ucho. - Opowiadali straszne rzeczy. Był jakiś atak w zeszłym miesiącu i praktycznie cała mugolska wioska zniknęła z powierzchni ziemi! Oczywiście, Ministerstwo zaraz wszystko zatuszowało, nie chcąc wywoływać paniki…

- Absurd! – oburzył się Syriusz, z wrażenia przełykając na raz całą pozostałą zawartość swojej szklanki. – Przecież takich rzeczy nie można trzymać w tajemnicy!

- Gdyby to była wioska czarodziei, to pewnie byłoby inaczej – dodał James, czując narastającą złość. – Już czasami naprawdę nie wiem, jak odróżnić dobrych od złych!

- Zmieńmy temat, proszę was! – jęknęła Rosmerta, niezadowolona nowym torem, jakim potoczyła się dyskusja. – Mam już dość tych złych informacji. Dajcie te szklanki, niech już będzie! – Dolała im whiskey.

Złocisty płyn zdawał się działać cuda, jeśli chodzi o poprawianie nastrojów. Chwilę potem wszyscy znów gawędzili wesoło, starając się nie wracać do ponurych informacji.

- Rosie, no mówię ci! Gdybyś ty tylko widziała, jak James ucieka przed swoja nową dziewczyną! – Syriusz parsknął śmiechem, udając, że kuli się ze strachu, a jego głos przybrał wysoką barwę. – „Łapo, poszła już sobie? Mogę wyjść?". No mówię ci, komedia!

James wzniósł oczy ku górze.

- Wcale nie mam głosu, jak baba!

- Na dodatek, co chwilę tylko opuszczamy posiłki, żeby nie musiał z nią siedzieć – dodał Remus, teraz już bardziej wyluzowany. – Pomyślałby ktoś, że Rogaś ma skrupuły przed zerwaniem z nią.

- Skrupuły? – prychnął rozbawiony James, łypiąc na przyjaciół spod byka. - Po prostu… - Uniósł palec do góry, szukając właściwych słów. – Ona mnie przeraża! – zakończył teatralnym szeptem. – Wszędzie za mną łazi i chyba nauczyła się mojego rozkładu dnia na pamięć!

- O, proszę. To brzmi znajomo – zaśmiał się Lunatyk. – Prześladuje cię? Nęka? Ciągle stara cię namówić na wspólną randkę? Pamiętasz może, gdzie ja to już słyszałem, Łapo?

Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby z błyskiem w oku.

- Rosie, może ty zgadniesz? – rzucił w jej stronę, przekręcając głowę na bok.

Rosmerta zaniosła się śmiechem.

- Czy to nie są przypadkiem słowa Evans, kiedy opisywała Jamesa?

- Bingo! – Remus puścił do niej oko.

James machnął na nich ręką.

- Nie wiecie, o czym mówicie! Jak możecie mnie porównywać do tej blond-terrorystki? No, spójrzcie na mnie. Jestem przystojny. – Uniósł jedną brew, patrząc znacząco na Rosmertę. – Wysportowany! – Napiął mięśnie. – Inteligentny! – Poprawił okulary na nosie.

- A chyba najbardziej, to skromny – mruknął Remus, na co Syriusz i Rosmerta parsknęli śmiechem.

Rozmowę przerwał głuchy stukot, gdy głowa Petera osunęła się na ladę.

- No nie, znowu to samo! – jęknęła barmanka. – Koniec zabawy, panowie.

- No już, już – zarechotał Syriusz, szturchając przyjaciela palcem. – Glizdek, idziemy, bo Rosie będzie się gniewać! – Rzucił jej łobuzerskie spojrzenie, na co dziewczyna tylko przewróciła oczami.

James i Remus złapali Petera pod pachy i podciągnęli do góry. Pożegnali się i cicho podśpiewując „Hej, hej, hej Gryfoni! Strzeżcie się ślizgońskiej toni", ruszyli w drogę powrotną do zamku. Dawno nie bawili się aż tak dobrze.

Pokój Wspólny był już niemal pusty, gdy wrócili do niego nadal w świetnych humorach, podtrzymując pod ramię nucącego pod nosem tylko sobie znaną melodię Petera. James chciał niepostrzeżenie dostać się do swojego dormitorium, marząc tylko o tym, żeby położyć się do łóżka. Nie, żeby miał słabą głowę, ale czuł jak wszystko wkoło lekko wiruje. To był wyraźny znak, że pora iść spać. Ale najpierw…

- Jamie, gdzie ty byłeś? – krzyknęła z wyrzutem w głosie Mary Macdonald, poderwała się z miejsca i podbiegła do niego. – A temu co? – Obrzuciła Petera podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. - Myślałam, że ten wieczór spędzimy razem!

Dziewczyna, jak zwykle, nie przejęła się kompletnie niechętnymi spojrzeniami pozostałych chłopców.

James westchnął ciężko. Teraz, albo nigdy.

- Mary, przykro mi, ale nie spędzimy już razem ani tego, ani żadnego innego wieczora – powiedział oschle, spuszczając głowę, by nie widzieć jej łez. – Myślałem, że to jest dla ciebie oczywiste.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Skrzywiła się tylko, odwróciła na pięcie i wybiegła bez słowa z Pokoju Wspólnego.

Gdy James znów oderwał wzrok od swoich butów, zobaczył tylko zielone oczy, wpatrujące się w niego z drugiego końca salonu. Nie znał lepszego sposobu na błyskawiczne otrzeźwienie.

zzZZzz

Wielkie krople deszczu bębniły w strzeliste okno, zupełnie rozmywając znajdujący się za nim krajobraz. Jedyne, co Lily była w stanie dostrzec, to zarys księżyca, który był tej nocy w pełni i jawił się w całej swoje okazałości na tle granatowego nieba.

Dziewczyna spojrzała zniecierpliwiona na zegarek. Potter się spóźniał. No tak, ale to zupełnie w jego stylu. Nie liczył się przecież z nikim, ani z niczym. Zero poszanowania dla cudzych uczuć. Prychnęła, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. Chciała już mieć ten cały głupi szlaban za sobą.

Nagle jej uszu doszło dudnienie kroków, niosące się ze zdwojoną siłą po pustym korytarzu. Zza rogu wyłonił się zdyszany i przemoknięty do suchej nitki James. Zatrzymał się przed nią, oparł ręką o ścianę i spuścił głowę, starając się złapać oddech.

- Przepraszam… - wyjąkał, - za spóźnienie…

Lily spojrzała na niego krytycznie, opierając dłonie na biodrach.

- Przepłynąłeś jezioro, żeby tu dotrzeć?

- Tak, ścigałem się z kałamarnicą – prychnął James unosząc brwi. – Ale, ale! To nie ja tu jestem winowajcą, prawda? Może skupimy się na twoim szlabanie?

- Jasne – mruknęła Lily. – Miejmy to już z głowy. Co mam robić?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, wycierając zaparowane okulary jedynym suchym skrawkiem materiału, który mu pozostał.

- Zapraszam. – Uchylił drzwi pomieszczenia, przy którym się znajdowali.

Lily jeszcze nigdy nie była w Izbie Pamięci. W środku, w wysokich, oszklonych regałach były wystawione wszystkie zgromadzone w Hogwarcie puchary i trofea. James wręczył jej ścierkę z satysfakcją.

- Te z moim nazwiskiem mają wyjątkowo lśnić, jasne? – wyszczerzył zęby.

Lily przewróciła oczami. To było takie przewidywalne! Mogła się tego spodziewać już w momencie, gdy McGonagall dała Potterowi wolną rękę, co do wyboru kary. Ten oczywiście musiał się zdecydować na coś, co podbuduje jego ego.

Bez słowa, zadzierając nosa, dziewczyna ominęła Pottera i usiadła przy jednym z małych, okrągłych stolików znajdujących się przy każdym regale. Kątem oka zauważyła, że James staje do niej tyłem, wpatrując się w okno.

- Dziś pełnia – mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. – Akurat dziś.

Lily nie odpowiedziała, polerując wielki puchar Quidditcha. Potter z westchnięciem usiadł naprzeciwko niej i wyciągnął nogi na stole. Lily przerwała czyszczenie i spojrzała na niego spod byka.

- Mógłbyś? – mruknęła, wskazując podbródkiem na jego obłocone buty.

James przechylił głowę na bok, przyglądając się jej w zadumie.

- No co? – zezłościła się.

- Dlaczego się zawsze tak na mnie o wszystko wściekasz?

Lily otworzyła usta, ale nie wydobyła z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Prawda była taka, że nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. A może potrafiła? Zupełnie zbiło ją to z tropu.

- Nieważne – mruknął James. – Zapomnij.

Przeczesał mokre włosy palcami, odwracając od niej wzrok. Lily znów wzięła się za czyszczenie pucharów. Chciała jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego małego pomieszczenia.

- Widziałam, jak zerwałeś z Mary…

- Nie zerwałem – odpowiedział krótko James.

Lily podniosła wzrok, omal nie wypuszczając małego, złotego medalu z ręki.

- Jak mogłem z nią zerwać – uśmiechnął się drwiąco Potter, - skoro nigdy nie była moją dziewczyną? Logika, Evans.

Lily spuściła wzrok, za wszelką cenę starając się ukryć płonące policzki.

- Wyglądało to trochę inaczej – stwierdziła cicho.

James wzruszył ramionami, ściągając nogi ze stołu. Przez chwilę siedzieli w zupełnej ciszy. Gdy Lily podniosła głowę, by sięgnąć po kolejny z medali, odkryła, że Potter wpatruje się w nią niemal bez mrugnięcia okiem. Uniosła brwi.

- Mów – prychnęła.

James wyglądał tak, jakby się wahał. Przysunął się bliżej do stołu i oparł na nim splecione ciasno dłonie.

- Powiedz mi, o co, tak naprawdę, pobiłaś się wtedy z Mary?

Lily założyła włosy za ucho.

- Potter, nie chcę o tym gadać!

- Ale, czemu? – westchnął z frustracją w głosie.

- Bo… bo to żenujące! Nie w moim stylu! Głupie! Właściwie, to nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić.

James uśmiechnął się, kiwając z zadowoleniem głową.

- Wreszcie brzmisz, jak człowiek, Evans.

Lily odłożyła ścierkę na stół.

- Co to, niby miało znaczyć?

- A to, że zawsze starasz się być taka idealna. Do bólu! Już się martwiłem, że nie masz ludzkich uczuć…

- To, że nie miałam ich do ciebie…

- Miałaś? – podchwycił James, nachylając się jeszcze bardziej nad stołem. – Użycie czasu przeszłego to celowy zabieg? – Uniósł zadziornie jedną brew.

- Nie łap mnie za słówka, Potter.

James prychnął, szczerząc zęby z wyrazem tryumfu na twarzy.

- Czemu, po prostu, tego nie przyznasz?

- Czego nie przyznam? – warknęła poirytowana Lily.

- Że coś do mnie czujesz! Przecież to widać.

- Czas na nowe okulary, Potter.

James przesiadł się na krzesło obok niej. Serce Lily zaczęło niebezpiecznie przyspieszać. Dlaczego nie potrafiła, tak po prostu, zapanować nad swoim ciałem?

- Wtedy z Mary… to było z zazdrości, prawda? – spytał cicho, łapiąc ją za rękę.

Lily poczuła się tak, jakby przez ich dłonie przeszedł prąd. Przerażona własną reakcję, poderwała się z krzesła.

- Nieprawda! – niemal krzyknęła. – Pobiłyśmy się, bo była nie do wytrzymania!

- To bardzo niezdrowe, Evans. – James zacmokał, widocznie bawiąc się całą sytuacją.

Lily zamrugała, patrząc na niego z góry.

- Takie okłamywanie samej siebie, może prowadzić do poważnych zaburzeń…

- Urojenia też – odcięła się Lily. – Bo to najwyraźniej twoja przypadłość!

- A nasz pocałunek? – spytał, wstając i idąc powoli w jej stronę.

Lily zaczęła się wycofywać pod ścianę. Z każdym jego krokiem do przodu, ona robiła jeden do tyłu. Co za ironia! Zupełnie, jak w życiu.

- Wtedy, na początku roku… Musisz przyznać, że to było coś! – Uśmiechnął się. – Pocałowałaś mnie tak, jakbyś naprawdę tego chciała! Jakbyś mnie chciała…

Jego zuchwały głos niósł się echem po pomieszczeniu, które nagle wydało się Lily wyjątkowo ciasne i klaustrofobiczne. Dlaczego oddychanie stało się takie trudne?

- To było zaskoczenie… Po prostu… - Nie pamiętała już, co chciała powiedzieć dalej.

- Przestań uciekać, Lily.

Jej plecy uderzyły o zimną ścianę tuż za nią.

- Przestań okłamywać samą siebie.

Chciała zaprzeczyć, ale język, tak jak i reszta ciała zdawały się teraz zupełnie jej nie słuchać. Dlaczego niby miałyby to robić, skoro wcale do niej nie należały? Wszystko przez Pottera! Miał nad nią jakąś dziwną władzę. Nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od jego oczu. Musi uciekać! Tylko jak, na nie swoich nogach?

- Lily… - Niepewnie podniósł rękę do jej twarzy.

To było takie nie w jego stylu. Zawsze przecież bez wahania sięgał po to, na co miał ochotę. Jego dotyk na jej policzku był jakimś zupełnie nieznanym rodzajem magii. Delikatnie odgarnął jej włosy za ucho, przejechał palcem wzdłuż jej policzka, obrysował usta.

Lily zamknęła oczy. Poczuła się tak, jakby jej ciało zaczęło się topić. Była zupełnie bezradna. Dlaczego jej nie pocałuje? Ta myśl narosła w niej z taką siłą, że przez chwilę bała się, czy przypadkiem nie wypowiedziała tego na głos. James przytknął nos do jej włosów, biorąc głęboki oddech.

- Truskawki – mruknął z uśmiechem. – Zawsze tak pachniesz.

Lily zawahała się. Zupełnie nie wiedziała, jak się zachować. Już raz pozwoliła sobie na to, by zdać się na własny instynkt i skończyło się to tym, że niemal rzuciła się na Pottera. Bardzo nieśmiało podniosła dłoń. Co w ogóle chciała z nią zrobić? Nie miała zbyt dużego doświadczenia w tych sprawach. Przejechała ręką po jego ramieniu, szyi, aż w końcu wplotła ją w krótkie włosy z tyłu jego głowy. Te jego rozczochrane włosy! Poczuła dziką pokusę, by tak po prostu przejechać przez nie palcami.

„Pocałuj mnie!" – pomyślała.

Nagle błogą ciszę i romantyczny nastrój przerwał donośny huk. Lily i James spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni. Równocześnie rzucili się w stronę drzwi.

- Co to było? – szepnęła Lily, wyciągając różdżkę.

- Zostań tu – rozkazał jej James, kierując się w głąb korytarza.

- Ani mi się śni! – prychnęła, zrównując z nim kroku.

W odległym, ciemnym kącie coś unosiło się w powietrzu. James opiekuńczo rozstawił ramiona, odsuwając Lily za siebie.

Trzask!

Dziewczyna złapała się jego pleców, gdy potknęła się o leżącą na podłodze zbroję. Przynajmniej powód hałasu był już wyjaśniony.

- Zobacz… - szepnął James, wskazując palcem na lewitującą przed nimi głową w dół dziewczynę.

Wyglądała na nieprzytomną. Na ziemi leżała rozdarta szkolna torba i rozsypane podręczniki. James dotarł do dziewczyny jako pierwszy i ściągnął ją na ziemię.

- _Rennervate_ – mruknęła Lily, celując w nią swoją różdżką.

Puchonka poruszyła się niespokojnie. Syknęła z bólu, łapiąc się za przedramię. Otwarła oczy i potoczyła wciąż trochę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po zdziwionych twarzach pochylających nad nią Lily i Jamesa.

- Co się dzieje? – spytała zdezorientowana.

- Już dobrze – uspokoił ją James. – Jesteś bezpieczna. Co się stało?

- Ja… - Dziewczyna spojrzała na nich bezradnie. – Pamiętam tylko, że wracałam do Pokoju Wspólnego… - Skrzywiła się. – Piecze!

Lily uklękła przy niej i podwinęła rękaw jej szaty. Na jasnej skórze odcinały się czerwienią litery, układające się w jeden, krótki wyraz. _Szlama_.

* * *

><p><strong>A teraz bardzo Was proszę o komentarze :). Zwłaszcza w tym czasie przyda mi się porządna motywacja, więc nie bójcie się wyrazić Swojego zdania (każde jest dla mnie na wagę złota)<strong>


	20. Początki

**Cześć kochani! **

**W czwartek oficjalnie zakończyłam sesję, dlatego aby świętować tą okazję dodaję dla Was świeżutki, nowy rozdział! **

**Dziękuję za Wasze motywujące komentarze: Wasyl, Ciastka, TrustNo1PL, Sophie (dzięki, za znalezienie mnie na Pottermore!), GinnyLFC, Keti, Kapilog, Anon (podpisujcie się, bo mam potem dylemat jak Wam dziękować za komentarze ;)), Amanda, Ellie**

**Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki, bo w tym tygodniu czeka mnie jeszcze obrona licencjatu!**

**Beta: Grim  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lily siedziała w bibliotece, patrząc nieprzytomnym wzrokiem przez okno. Pogoda, jak na późną jesień, była wyjątkowo przyjemna i świeciło jaskrawe słońce. Promienie oświetlały wielobarwne liście, opadające z drzew Zakazanego Lasu.<p>

Lily jednak nie zwracała wcale uwagi na malowniczy krajobraz szkolnych błoni. Nie interesowała ją też gruba księga, nad którą się pochylała. Stanowczo nie miała teraz głowy do nauki. Niestety, brak chęci nie był żadną wymówką. Stosy prac domowych piętrzyły się przed nią jak wielki mur, odgradzający ją od wolności. Na dodatek, sytuacja w szkole też nie miała się za dobrze. Mnożyły się ataki na osoby mugolskiego pochodzenia, a sprawca pozostawał nieuchwytny. Krążyło oczywiście wiele plotek, odnośnie jego tożsamości, ale z powodu braku dowodów, nie można było nic zrobić.

Lily przypomniała sobie, jak razem z Jamesem odprowadzili roztrzęsioną dziewczynę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- Czy pani cokolwiek pamięta z momentu ataku? – spytała zaniepokojona profesor Sprout, opiekunka domu Hufflepuff.

Puchonka spojrzała załzawionymi oczami na brzydki napis na swoim przedramieniu, po czym pokiwała w milczeniu głową.

- Zupełnie nic… - szepnęła.

Dla Lily te ataki były tematem do szczególnych przemyśleń. Jako, że sama była mugolskiego pochodzenia, po raz pierwszy poczuła się w Hogwarcie nieswojo. Zmobilizowało ją to do częstszego interesowania się wiadomościami ze świata czarodziejów i musiała przyznać, że były dużo bardziej niepokojące, niż przypuszczała. Ataki na mugolskie miejscowości, nagłe zniknięcia pracowników, zajmujących wysokie stanowiska w Ministerstwie Magii, powolne reformy faworyzujące czarodziejów czystej krwi – a wszystko to zasnute kurtyną milczenia. Niemoc.

Kolejnym skutkiem fali ataków był nawał nowych obowiązków, które Lily, jako Prefekt Naczelny musiała teraz wypełniać. Niemal co noc patrolowała szkolne korytarze, wysłuchiwała sprawozdań od prefektów i sama raportowała wszystko McGonagall. Chodziła przez to stale niewyspana i nieprzytomna, a ostatnio nawet po raz pierwszy zdarzyło jej się przysnąć na zajęciach. Musiała potem przez tydzień znosić docinki Blacka.

- O tak, Evans to wspaniała uczennica! – żartował, zupełnie ignorując jej irytację. – Recytuje wszystkie reguły transmutacji, nawet przez sen.

Potter, pod względem zmęczenia, zdawał się być zupełnym przeciwieństwem Lily. Aż płonął z zapału, by dorwać winowajców. Z niespożytymi pokładami energii biegał po zamku jak napuszony buldog, interweniując w razie jakiegokolwiek odstępstwa od normy, czy podejrzanego zachowania. Rozdawał szlabany z pasją, budząc postrach wśród uczniów. Lily bardzo imponowały jego zacięcie i determinacja, ale z drugiej strony było to często też źródłem frustracji, ponieważ zdawało jej się, że za nim nie nadąża.

Z powodu ogromu pracy i niesprzyjających okoliczności, od czasu ostatniego szlabanu w Izbie Pamięci Lily nie miała jeszcze okazji, by porozmawiać z Jamesem sam na sam. A bardzo chciała to zrobić! Nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje i rozpaczliwie potrzebowała odpowiedzi. Chciała poznać myśli Jamesa, wiedzieć do czego to wszystko zmierza. Ale dla niego najwidoczniej nie było to zbytnio pilną sprawą.

- Margot, błagam – jęknęła Dorcas, ze złości odkładając pióro, gdy blondynka hałaśliwie kichnęła. – Idź do Skrzydła Szpitalnego po eliksir pieprzowy, inaczej wszyscy się tu wykończymy.

Margot kichnęła raz jeszcze, wydając z siebie odgłos na pograniczu kwiku i pisku. Rzuciła przepraszające spojrzenie parze uczących się, tuż obok nich, Krukonów.

- No wiem, wiem… Tylko jakoś nie umiem się zebrać – westchnęła, zerkając ukradkiem w stronę, siedzącego parę stolików dalej Syriusza Blacka.

Chłopak swobodnie rozłożył się na dwóch krzesłach, najwyraźniej mając w głębokim poważaniu miejscową etykietę. Surowa pani Pince zezowała raz po raz w jego stronę, jakby tylko oczekiwała po nim jakiś aktów wandalizmu.

- Litości! – zezłościła się Dorcas, zrywając się z miejsca i łapiąc Margot pod ramię. – Już ja ci się pomogę zebrać!

Lily z uśmiechem obserwowała, jak jej przyjaciółki znikają za regałami, sprzeczając się przy tym donośnym szeptem. Syriusz podniósł głowę, szukając źródła hałasu. Rozejrzał się po bibliotece i jego oczy spoczęły na Lily. Uniósł brew i szczerząc zęby, zabrał czytaną książkę i ruszył w jej stronę. Lily westchnęła. Teraz, to już mogła tylko pomarzyć o nastroju do nauki.

- Evans, co za miła niespodzianka! – uśmiechnął się, zajmując miejsce obok niej.

- Mogę powiedzieć to samo. Co ty tutaj robisz, Black? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jest biblioteka?

- Tak podejrzewałem, te książki i pani Pince… - Syriusz udał zaskoczenie i puścił do niej oko. – Co tam masz?

Nie czekając na pozwolenie, przysunął sobie księgę, którą Lily usiłowała czytać. Pobieżnie przebiegł oczami po jej zawartości i prychnął.

- Po co czytasz o animagach? – spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

- Chyba nie chcesz wykombinować, jak się zmienić w rudą wiewiórkę, co? – zaśmiał się głośno, ignorując potępiające spojrzenie bibliotekarki.

- Prześmieszne – mruknęła Lily, wyrywając mu książkę. – Potrzebuję sobie odświeżyć ten temat do wypracowania na transmutację.

- Stara, dobra Evans. – Syriusz, nie zważając na głośne protesty, zmierzwił jej włosy.

- A ty? Co czytasz? – burknęła Lily, poprawiając fryzurę.

- Hobbistycznie przeglądam Historię Hogwartu – odpowiedział nonszalancko, podnosząc książkę tak, by była poza zasięgiem wyciągniętej dłoni dziewczyny.

Lily dała za wygraną, znów spoglądając za okno. Black bywał czasem męczący.

- Jakieś nowe poszlaki odnośnie tych napaści? – spytał konspiracyjnie, ściszając głos i nachylając się do niej nad stolikiem.

- Niezbyt.

- Mam taki pomysł, Evans, jak sobie z tym problemem poradzić. Wywalmy wszystkich Ślizgonów – powiedział z poważną miną. – To na pewno te oślizgłe gnidy za tym stoją. Wspomnisz moje słowa.

Lily przewróciła oczami.

- Genialne – udała zachwyt. – Wróżę ci błyskotliwą karierę, Black. Nie rozumiem, czemu to nie ty zostałeś Prefektem Naczelnym?

- Też się nad tym zastanawiam – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Chyba jestem na to za dobry.

Lily zaśmiała się, wracając do lektury. Ledwie udało jej się przebrnąć przez jeden mały akapit tekstu, gdy znów brutalnie jej przerwano.

- Evans! – krzyknął James, wbiegając do biblioteki.

- Panie Potter! Co to ma znaczyć? – oburzyła się pani Pince, podnosząc się ze swojego fotela i śledząc go wzrokiem, niczym jastrząb ofiarę.

- Potter, to jest biblioteka! – syknęła Lily, zawstydzona jego zachowaniem.

James tylko machnął ręką, dając znak, żeby mu nie przerywano.

- Był kolejny atak! Tym razem paskudny…

- Co? – Lily zerwała się z miejsca.

Syriusz, w napięciu, wodził wzrokiem od twarzy do twarzy. Zacisnął dłoń na książce tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu knykcie.

- Dumbledore nas wzywa – wysapał James, opierając się o poręcz krzesła.

Nie czekając, aż chłopak choć trochę odpocznie, Lily pospiesznie zwróciła się w stronę wyjścia. James zrównał z nią kroku.

- Kto? – spytała ostro, zerkając na niego z ukosa, gdy już znaleźli się na zatłoczonym korytarzu.

James nie odpowiedział, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Torował im drogę między uczniami, bez problemu poruszając się w tłumie. W jego minie było coś bardzo niepokojącego.

- Potter, gadaj! – Lily zastąpiła mu drogę, zatrzymując go.

Parę osób obrzuciło ich zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

- Margot – odpowiedział cicho, bacznie obserwując jej reakcję.

Lily poczuła, jak nogi się pod nią uginają, jakby były z waty.

- Chodź, czekają na nas w Skrzydle Szpitalnym – szepnął James, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu.

Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, ruszyli jak najszybciej do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Lily otwarła zamaszyście drzwi i, nie czekając na zaproszenie, wparowała do środka. Tuż przed białym parawanem siedziała roztrzęsiona Dorcas. Nie często można ją było zobaczyć w takim stanie.

- Dorcas, co się stało ? – spytała cicho Lily, klękając przed przyjaciółką.

- My… Szłyśmy po ten eliksir – wyjąkała. – I ktoś na nas wyskoczył! Jak się ocknęłam, to Margot… - Ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Lily podniosła się i z Potterem u boku, pełna obaw, zajrzała za parawan. Nad leżącą na łóżku, nieprzytomną Margot, pochylali się profesor Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall. Na ich twarzach malowało się podobne skupienie i niepokój. Dumbledore miał wyciągniętą różdżkę i mamrotał coś cicho pod nosem z zamkniętymi oczami.

Lily początkowo nie potrafiła dojść do tego, co jest takiego dziwnego w postaci jej przyjaciółki i dopiero po chwili spłynęło na nią nieprzyjemne olśnienie. Ręce. Jasna, delikatna skóra była oszpecona przez podłużne blizny. Zupełnie jakby ktoś pociął ją nożem! Czegoś takiego Lily jeszcze nie widziała.

- Co jej się stało? – spytała trochę zbyt ostrym tonem, czując, jak wzbiera w niej złość.

Kto mógł zrobić coś takiego? Nie potrafiła pohamować emocji.

- Niestety, nie jesteśmy w stanie nic powiedzieć – odpowiedziała McGonagall. – Jednak, gdyby nie pan Potter, to nie wiadomo, jak by to się wszystko skończyło.

Lily, zaskoczona, spojrzała na Jamesa. Chłopak milczał, z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy.

Dumbledore zerknął na nich znad okularów połówek.

- Razem z panią Pomfrey zatamowaliśmy krwawienie, ale nie wiemy, czy uda nam się zaleczyć blizny – powiedział. – Nie można nic stwierdzić, nie znając zaklęcia, które je spowodowało.

Pani Pomfrey wyłoniła się z zaplecza, trzymając mały słoiczek, wypełnioną żółtą mazią. Podeszła do Margot i zaczęła nacierać jej ręce kremem. Po pomieszczeniu poniósł się ostry zapach ziół, drażniący nosy i gardła. Lily z trudem powstrzymała atak kaszlu.

- To nie może się powtórzyć – stwierdził dyrektor zmęczonym tonem. – Proszę, żebyście poinformowali uczniów, że samotne wycieczki po zamku, i to obojętnie o jakiej porze, i w nieważne w jakim celu, są surowo zabronione.

- Oczywiście – przytaknął James.

- Liczę też na wasze zaangażowanie w sprawę – ciągnął Dumbledore. – To stanowczo wymaga współpracy uczniów i nauczycieli.

- Musimy złapać odpowiedzialnych za te ataki – dodała profesor McGonagall niepasującym do niej, słabym głosem. – Hogwart był, i ma pozostać nadal, bezpiecznym miejscem dla wszystkich uczniów.

Zapadła ciężka cisza.

Lily spojrzała na śpiącą przyjaciółkę. Gdyby nie została znaleziona na czas, to… Nawet nie chciała o tym myśleć! To było zbyt przerażające. Zamiast tego powinna się teraz skupić na wyjaśnieniu tej sprawy. Postanowiła, że od teraz włoży w to całą swoją energię.

Poczuła, jak James obejmuje ją ramieniem, najwyraźniej pragnąc dodać jej otuchy. To dziwne, ale ten niewielki gest wydał jej się teraz wyjątkowo kojący.

- Proszę, żebyście odprowadzili pannę Meadowes do dormitorium. Należy jej się odpoczynek.

Profesor Dumbledore wskazał głową w stronę parawanu, zza którego można było usłyszeć ciche szlochanie.

- Niech to wypije. – Pani Pomfrey wręczyła Lily małą fiolkę i wyjaśniła: – To na uspokojenie. Prześpi noc i nie powinna mieć koszmarów.

- A Margot? – spytała Lily.

- Straciła sporo krwi. Najlepiej, jak na razie tu zostanie – odrzekła McGonagall.

- Chodź – szepnął James. – Tutaj teraz nic nie pomożesz.

Dorcas siedziała skulona na krześle, podtrzymując rękami podciągnięte aż pod brodę kolana. Czerwone oczy miała zapuchnięte od płaczu, a jej krótkie, ciemne włosy wyglądały jak rażone piorunem.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewniła Lily, łapiąc ją pod ramię.

- Tam było pełno krwi… cała kałuża – wymamrotała Dorcas. – Przez chwilę myślałam, że ona…

- Ale nic jej nie jest – przerwał jej James. – Wyjdzie z tego.

Dorcas umilkła, posłusznie dając się wyprowadzić ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Za zakrętem, w pustym korytarzu, czekali już Syriusz, Remus i Peter.

- Co się stało? – spytał Lupin, przyglądając się uważnie Dorcas. – Syriusz powiedział nam, że był kolejny atak.

- Później – uciął James, posyłając przyjaciołom znaczące spojrzenie. – Wszystko wam wyjaśnię w dormitorium.

- Czy Margot…? – zaczął Peter z przerażoną miną, starając się zrównać kroku z resztą grupy.

- Wydobrzeje – odpowiedziała krótko Lily.

Zauważyła, że Syriusz, który jako jedyny milczał, trzyma w ręce różdżkę i rozgląda się pilnie wokół siebie. Jakby się spodziewał, że lada chwila ktoś ich może zaatakować. Zawsze gotowy do walki.

Dopiero teraz Lily uświadomiła sobie, jak bliska przyjaźń połączyła ją ostatnio z tą czwórką chłopców. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu sama by w to nie uwierzyła. No i James. Gdyby nie on i jego czujność, mogłoby dziś dojść do tragedii. Spojrzała w jego stronę. Rzadko bywał aż tak poważny. Radosny błysk jego orzechowych oczu zastąpiła wyraźna groźba, skierowana w stronę nieznanego wroga.

Na szczęście Pokój Wspólny był niemal pusty, bo Lily nie czuła się na siłach, by teraz cokolwiek tłumaczyć i odpowiadać na pytania.

- Zaprowadź ją dormitorium, ja skontaktuję się z prefektami i wyjaśnię im, co mają robić – powiedział stanowczo James. – Nie martw się, zajmę się wszystkim.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Lily przez chwilę przemknęło przez głowę pytanie, ile jeszcze nieznanych cech skrywa przed nią Potter. Przytaknęła i razem z Dorcas zaczęły się wspinać po krętych schodach, prowadzących do dormitorium dziewczyn.

- Dorcas? – Alice zerwała się na ich widok z łóżka, rozsypując po ziemi notatki.

Mary wyjrzała z łazienki ze zdziwiona miną. Włosy miała owiniętą ręcznikiem, jak turbanem.

- Później wam powiem, przepraszam. Dorcas powinna teraz trochę odpocząć – szepnęła Lily, pomagając przyjaciółce się położyć.

Zasłoniła kotary, odgradzając się od zdumionych twarzy współlokatorek.

- To wszystko moja wina – załkała Dorcas. – To ja ją tam zaciągnęłam…

- Bzdura – zaprzeczyła Lily, gładząc ją po głowie. – Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć? Masz, wypij to.

- Posiedzisz ze mną trochę? – spytała przyjaciółka, biorąc fiolkę do ręki.

- Pewnie.

Lily obserwowała, jak Dorcas jednym haustem wychyla zawartość buteleczki i powoli zapada w sen. Zazdrościła jej tego. Czuła bowiem, że dla niej będzie to wyjątkowo bezsenna noc.

Po bezskutecznym przewracaniu się z boku na bok, Lily postanowiła zejść do Pokoju Wspólnego i uspokoić myśli. Wszystko, byleby wymazać wspomnienia o poranionych rękach Margot. Bezszelestnie przemknęła przez dormitorium i uważając, by nikogo nie obudzić, wymknęła się przez uchylone drzwi.

Ogień w kominku trzaskał wesoło, posyłając fale ciepła przez jej zmarznięte dłonie. Rozsiadła się wygodnie w fotelu, nakryła bordowym kocem i otwarła książkę na przypadkowej stronie. Nie rozumiała jednak słów, które czytała. Wszystko zlewało się w jedną całość i rozmazywało przed oczami.

W jej głowie kołatała się bardzo niepokojąca myśl. Wojna. Czyli naprawdę będzie trzeba przyjąć jedną ze stron. Chcąc nie chcąc, każdy zostanie zaangażowany. To nie będą szczęśliwe lata młodości; pozostaną bowiem w cieniu okropnych wydarzeń, które dopiero mają nadejść. Lily nigdy nie widziała tego wyraźniej, niż teraz. Lord Voldemort odbiera im wszystkim szansę na normalne i szczęśliwe życie. Nawet jeśli uda im się to przetrwać, jeżeli jakimś cudem przeżyją, już zawsze będą wojennym pokoleniem, nie umiejącym odnaleźć się w czasach pokoju. To piętno pozostanie z nimi do końca życia.

Podskoczyła, gdy z zamyślenia wyrwał ją szelest. Dziura w ścianie odsłoniła się i przeszedł przez nią James Potter, w towarzystwie prefektów Gryffindoru. Rozmawiali o czymś półgłosem. Chłopak rozejrzał się po salonie, zatrzymując wzrok na skulonej przy kominku Lily.

- Widzimy się jutro – powiedział do towarzyszy i ruszył w jej stronę. – Nie możesz spać? – spytał, siadając ciężko na kanapie i pocierając pod szkłami okularów zmęczone oczy.

Lily przytaknęła, wpatrując się w niego.

- Jak spotkanie?

- W porządku. Wyjaśniłem im, jak mają postępować.

- Powinnam tam z tobą być – mruknęła Lily, zamykając książkę i podciągając kolana pod brodę. – Zostawiłam cię samego z tymi wszystkimi obowiązkami.

- Daj spokój. – James machnął ręką. – Przecież Dumbledore kazał ci się zająć Dorcas. To też był obowiązek.

- Właśnie, odnośnie tego wszystkiego… Nie miałam jeszcze okazji ci podziękować. Gdyby nie ty…

- To był przypadek, nie dziękuj. Po prostu znalazłem się w odpowiednim miejscu, w odpowiedniej chwili.

- No właśnie – prychnęła Lily z frustracją. – Od dawna robiłeś w tej sprawie dużo więcej, niż ja!

- Nie miej do siebie pretensji – zapewnił ją James, zdejmując okulary. – Ty za to lepiej sobie radzisz z papierkową robotą! W drużynie ludzie powinni się uzupełniać, prawda?

Lily uśmiechnęła się do niego, po raz pierwszy czując małe pęknięcie w twardej skorupie złego nastroju.

- Jak ty to robisz? – spytała.

- Co takiego? – James uniósł brwi, poluzowując kołnierzyk szaty.

- Masz tyle energii, tyle zapału! A oprócz tego takie pozytywne podejście.

James wyszczerzył zęby.

- Ach, to. Po prostu… Lubię działać – przyznał, wzruszając ramionami. – A jak jeszcze przy okazji mogę skopać parę ślizgońskich tyłków...

Lily zaśmiała się cicho.

- Przepraszam, że kiedykolwiek przeszło mi przez myśl, że będziesz złym Prefektem Naczelnym.

- Cholera, ja sam tak myślałem! Nie masz za co przepraszać. Ale jestem dobry, co nie? – założył okulary i spojrzał na nią badawczo, z błyskiem w oku.

- Już tak sobie nie schlebiaj – odpowiedziała Lily, nie mogąc jednak przestać się uśmiechać.

Zamilkli na chwilę. Ogień powoli dogasał, a po Pokoju Wspólnym poniósł się przyjemny zapach pachnącego, dębowego drzewa. Czerwona łuna nikła, pogrążając pomieszczenie w mroku.

- Jak myślisz – spytał James, nie odrywając wzroku od kominka. – Dlaczego akurat Margot?

- Jak to? – zdziwiła się Lily, która pogrążona w ponurych myślach, nawet nie miała jeszcze czasu się nad tym zastanowić.

- Nie jest mugolskiego pochodzenia.

- No tak… faktycznie. – Mózg dziewczyny zaczął przyspieszać, analizując wszystkie okoliczności i znane jej informacje. – No tak… - Uderzyła otwartą dłonią w czoło. – Marlene McKinnon.

James zmarszczył czoło, widocznie nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

- Jej siostra pracuje dla Dumbledore'a! – wyjaśniła Lily, z trudem łapiąc oddech z przejęcia. – A co, jeśli śmierciożercy już o tym wiedzą?

- To by oznaczało… - zaczął James, nagle blednąc, - że jej rodzina jest w dużym niebezpieczeństwie.

Zamilkli, patrząc na siebie w rozpaczy i bezradności.

- Dumbledore wie – powiedział chłopak z pewnością w głosie. – Na pewno już to skojarzył, to dlatego był tak przejęty!

- Myślisz, że powinniśmy z nim o tym porozmawiać? – spytała niepewnie Lily.

- Nie jestem pewien… Wtedy zdradzilibyśmy, że wiemy o jego działaniu…

Znów nastała cisza.

Lily spojrzała na Jamesa. Chłopak siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, mierzwiąc dłonią swoje czarne włosy. Dopiero teraz zaczynała rozumieć, jak mało o nim wiedziała. Arogancki pyszałek najwidoczniej stanowił tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. Pod spodem, trochę ukryte, znajdowały się jego inne oblicza. Lily poczuła się zafascynowana. Czy powinna teraz poruszać temat, który nękał ją już od dawna? A może nie wypadało, w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń?

- James? – spytała, nim zdołała się ugryźć w język.

Chłopak mruknął zachęcająco, rozchylając leniwie jedną powiekę. Lily zawahała się. O co, tak naprawdę, go chciała zapytać? Co zamierzała mu powiedzieć?

- Bo… myślałam ostatnio o tym, co zdarzyło się podczas mojego szlabanu.

- I? – spytał Potter, patrząc na nią z rosnącym zainteresowaniem.

- I, chociaż niechętnie, ale muszę przyznać ci rację – powiedziała na jednym oddechu, wyrzucając z siebie słowa jak z procy. – Chciałam cię wtedy pocałować.

James potarł twarz dłońmi, jakby usilnie starał się obudzić, ale nic nie powiedział. Lily powoli zaczynała żałować, że zdradziła mu swoje starannie skrywane myśli. Poczuła się bezbronna, jak cel, wystawiony na odstrzał. Czy naprawdę, aż tak mu ufała, żeby się przed nim uzewnętrzniać? Jeszcze nie tak dawno sama przed sobą by tego nie przyznała, a nagle tak po prostu rozgaduje to wszystko na prawo i lewo.

- Wiesz co, zapomnij – spuściła wzrok i zerwała się z fotela.

Zawstydzona i upokorzona, ruszyła w stronę schodów. Chciała zapaść się pod ziemię. Co ona sobie myślała? Na co liczyła?

Nagle poczuła, jak jego dłoń zaciska się na jej ramieniu.

- Poczekaj – powiedział cicho James. – Chyba nie sądziłaś, że tak ci teraz pozwolę odejść?

Uśmiechnął się w ten charakterystyczny dla siebie, nieco zuchwały sposób. Jakby cały świat do niego należał! Ale Lily to wystarczyło. Wątpliwości, które z prędkością światła, jeszcze przed chwilą przepływały przez jej głowę prysły, jak mydlana bańka.

- Nie pozwolisz? – spytała, momentalnie mając ochotę wymierzyć samej sobie policzek za głupotę.

James przewrócił oczami, nadal nie puszczając jej ramienia.

- Chyba serio musisz iść się wyspać...

- Ale mi się wcale nie chce teraz spać! – odpowiedziała Lily trochę zbyt gorliwie, bojąc się, że chłopak odejdzie.

James uniósł brwi, z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- To dobrze, bo mi już też.

Przysunął ją do siebie jednym ruchem i pocałował, obejmując mocno w pasie. Nie zamierzał dać jej odejść, ale Lily przecież wcale nie chciała uciekać!

Wszystkie smutki, wszystkie zmartwienia, na ten krótki moment, straciły znaczenie. Jakby wcale nie istniały, jakby ich nie dotyczyły. Liczyło się tylko to, że są teraz razem.

Czuła się dobrze i to wydawało jej się w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze. Akurat tutaj, w ramionach Pottera, było jej miejsce?

Wspięła się na palce u stóp i wplotła dłonie w jego włosy. Tak, te włosy, które budziły w niej całą gamę różnych emocji. Poczynając od irytacji, gdy za sprawą umyślnych zabiegów ich właściciela, sterczały trochę nienaturalnie na wszystkie możliwe kierunki, a kończąc na zachwycie, gdy tylko dodawały Jamesowi chłopięcego uroku. Tyle sprzeczności w jednej osobie, a wszystko to teraz bez znaczenia.

James zdawał się czytać jej w myślach, uśmiechnął się bowiem, nie przerywając pocałunku i ujął jej twarz w dłonie. Lily wyraźnie poczuła małe zgrubienia na jego skórze, spowodowane intensywnymi treningami Quidditcha. Rozkoszny dreszcz przeszedł przez całe jej ciało...

Ciszę zmąciły kroki. Lily odruchowo, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, odepchnęła od siebie Jamesa, wycofując się powoli w stronę dormitorium. To, że tak dobrze czuła się w jego ramionach, wcale nie oznaczało, że jest gotowa oznajmić to całemu światu! Była wdzięczna za otaczający ją półmrok, bo doskonale maskował płonące na jej policzkach rumieńce podniecenia i wstydu.

- Rogacz? – rozległ się głos Syriusza Blacka. – Zastanawialiśmy się, gdzie jesteś… A ciebie, Evans, co znowu ugryzło?

* * *

><p><strong>A teraz, jeśli Wam się podobało, to bardzo proszę o komentarze :) <strong>

**Buziaki,  
><strong>

**Wasza J.  
><strong>


	21. Hormony

**Cześć, **

**Dodaję szybciej rozdział, cieszycie się, prawda ;)?  
><strong>

**Jak zwykle dziękuję za szalenie motywujące komentarze! **

**Sophie, TrustNo1PL, GinnyLFC, ItIsJustAGame, Keti, Ciri-Z-Rivii, Ellie, Amanda i anonimowego gościa :)  
><strong>

**Ja to wszystko dla Was piszę, także cieszę się, że się podoba!  
><strong>

**PS. Licencjacik obroniony. Dziękuję tym, którzy trzymali kciuki ;)  
><strong>

**Zapraszam też do mojego drugiego opowiadania "Pożeracz serc". Dziś ukazał się 2 rozdział!  
><strong>

**Beta: niezawodna i niezastąpiona Grim  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Za to, co wydarzyło się w Pokoju Wspólnym, po niespodziewanym pojawieniu się Syriusza Blacka można było śmiało winić hormony. Tak, hormony stanowczo były największym błogosławieństwem, jak i zarazem przekleństwem nastolatków. Nie tylko zaburzały prawdziwy obraz świata, ale często także podsuwały najgłupsze pomysły. Może to właśnie dlatego Lily zdecydowała się skłamać i, nim James zdążył wypowiedzieć choćby słowo, wyrecytowała gładko:<p>

- My tylko rozmawialiśmy… No wiesz, sprawy prefektów.

James spojrzał na nią pytająco, a jego brwi niemal całkowicie zniknęły pod rozczochranymi włosami.

- To może w końcu ktoś nam wyjaśni, co się tam tak naprawdę stało, co? – zaperzył się Syriusz, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. – Wiemy tylko, że ktoś zaatakował Margot i zapewniam, że nie zaśniemy, dopóki nie poznamy reszty informacji.

James przewrócił oczami, poirytowany.

- Już do was idę. My z Evans najwidoczniej skończyliśmy rozmowę.

Rzucił jej znaczące spojrzenie, po czym udał się w ślady przyjaciela. Chłopcy zniknęli na pogrążonych w ciemnościach schodach, zostawiając Lily sam na sam ze swoją głupotą. Inaczej bowiem nie dało się wytłumaczyć tego, co właśnie zrobiła.

To było jak odruch bezwarunkowy. Tak bardzo przywykła do tego, że jej stosunki z Jamesem ograniczają się do strofowania go, że ciężko jej się było tak nagle przestawić.

To, że jej niemądra odpowiedź zdawała się być zadowalająca dla Syriusza, nie oznaczało jednak wcale, że James Potter tak po prostu jej to daruje. Lily wcale nie musiała długo czekać na pierwszą konfrontację z nim.

Wracała właśnie z lekcji, przygnębiona i zamyślona, gdy nagle poczuła, jak ktoś łapie ją za rękę i wciąga do komórki na miotły. A więc to tak wyglądało królestwo Filcha?

- Może porozmawiamy? – spytał James, ze złowieszczym błyskiem w oku. – No wiesz, o sprawach prefektów?

Lily zarumieniła się, starając się ukryć gdzieś pomiędzy starym, zużytym mopem, a półką z różnorakimi środkami czyszczącymi. Była niemal pewna, że jakiś pająk właśnie usadawia się za jej uchem.

- Spotkanie mamy dopiero w niedzielę – odpowiedziała, siląc się na dowcip.

To był poważny błąd. James zmrużył oczy.

- Żartownisia – syknął. – Może mi łaskawie wytłumaczysz, co to miało wczoraj znaczyć?

Lily wzdrygnęła się, strzepując natrętnego pająka, który właśnie starał się dostać za jej kołnierz.

- Musimy teraz i tutaj o tym rozmawiać? – jęknęła, starając się przemknąć w stronę drzwi.

- Tak. – James zagrodził jej ręką wyjście.

Widocznie nie był w nastroju do negocjacji. Lily zrozumiała, że pozostanie w tej wylęgarni pająków dopóty, dopóki sobie wszystkiego nie wyjaśnią.

- No ja… - zawahała się, starając się dobrać słowa. – Ja mam pewną reputację w szkole. Na którą długo pracowałam. I ty też masz swoją reputację. Nieco odmienną od mojej…

Urwała, czując się wyjątkowo niezręcznie.

- Chodzi o to, że ja nie mogę spotykać się z kimś takim, jak ty! – jęknęła, rumieniąc się.

James zamrugał, przybierając niezbyt inteligentny wyraz twarzy. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę jak skamieniały, po czym parsknął śmiechem, niemal upadając na ziemię. Złapał się rękami za głowę.

Lily skrzywiła się, czując się nieco urażona jego brakiem wrażliwości.

- Evans, ty mnie kiedyś wpędzisz do grobu! – wymamrotał James, starając się opanować. – To było _najgłupsze_ tłumaczenie, jakie w życiu słyszałem! Ile ty masz lat? Pięć?

Lily zazgrzytała zębami. Bycie oskarżonym akurat przez Jamesa Pottera o głupotę i niedojrzałość zakrawało na grubą przesadę.

- No wiesz, co! – oburzyła się. – To wcale nie jest głupie!

- Wcale – zakpił James. – A jak byś to nazwała?

Poprawił okulary na nosie, obserwując ją z rozbawieniem.

- James, to przecież szaleństwo… Ja jeszcze nawet nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć!

- O czym wszystkim? – spytał już dużo poważniej.

- O nas! – wyrzuciła z siebie z trudem Lily. – To zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni! Ja nie wiem, czy jestem gotowa, żeby ktoś się o tym dowiedział… Muszę to przemyśleć. Zrozum…

James zamyślił się, opierając o ścianę za nim. Przygryzł dolną wargę.

- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu cicho. – Nikomu na razie o tym nie powiemy, okej? Ale nie uciekaj już ode mnie…

Wyglądał teraz tak, jakby zamierzał pójść na wszelkie możliwe ustępstwa, byleby tylko nie psuć tego, co zmieniło się w ich relacjach. Lily, nie siląc się na odpowiedź, rzuciła mu się na szyję. Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że ta obskurna komórka na miotły przyniesie jej jakiekolwiek miłe wspomnienia.

Ta krótka deklaracja spowodowała jednak, że stosunki pomiędzy nią, a Jamesem stanowczo należały teraz do skomplikowanych. Lily z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała tych krótkich momentów, gdy mogli być sam na sam. Ukrywanie się miało swoje dobre strony. Wszystko było przez to dużo bardziej ekscytujące, niż mogłaby podejrzewać.

- Mogę się dosiąść? – spytała, widząc siedzących w Pokoju Wspólnym Jamesa, Petera, Remusa i Syriusza.

Chłopcy zajmowali jeden z okrągłych stolików, pracując nad swoimi esejami na Obronę Przed Czarną Magią. Rozmawiali cicho między sobą.

- Jasne – uśmiechnął się Remus, robiąc jej miejsce pomiędzy sobą, a Jamesem.

- I jak Margot? – spytał Peter, podnosząc głowę znad pergaminu.

- Zależy – mruknęła Lily, opierając się łokciami o blat stołu. – Jeżeli chodzi o jej stan fizyczny, to już całkiem nieźle. Eliksiry pani Pomfrey działają prawdziwe cuda…

- A co ze stanem psychicznym? – podchwycił Syriusz.

- Źle. Nie bardzo potrafi sobie poradzić z tymi bliznami… Zwłaszcza, że prawdopodobnie nie da się ich wyleczyć…

Przy stoliku zapadła cisza.

- Sukinsyny – warknął Syriusz, zwijając pergamin w kulkę i wyrzucając go celnie do kosza, znajdującego się w kącie salonu.

James pod stołem chwycił Lily za rękę.

- Mam nadzieję, że ich znajdziecie – powiedział Peter z zawziętą miną. – A wtedy wywalą ich na zbity pysk!

- Tak, ale jeśli to świeżo upieczeni śmierciożercy, to chyba nie zrobi to na nich wielkiego wrażenia – mruknął posępnie Remus. – Jestem pewien, że zostaną za to nagrodzeni u swojego Pana.

- Banda świrów – skwitował wszystko Syriusz. – Znam dobrze takich, jak oni… Nie mają sumienia, nic ich nie obchodzi, oprócz tej swojej chorej ideologii!

- Ale przynajmniej pozbylibyśmy się ich z Hogwartu – wzruszył ramionami Peter, przez nieuwagę robiąc wielkiego kleksa w swoim wypracowaniu.

- Tak, a za parę miesięcy i tak się z nimi spotkamy – powiedział mściwie James. – Wtedy się z nimi policzymy! Po naszemu, w jedynym, znanym im języku.

Ścisnął dłoń Lily, a dziewczyna nagle poczuła wielką ochotę, by się do niego przytulić. Spojrzała tylko na niego kątem oka, starając się, by jej mina nie odzwierciedlała myśli.

- Tak, nie mogę się już doczekać! – zaśmiał się głośno Syriusz. – Będę ich ścigał, choćbym miał zginąć! Jak już mają mnie dopaść, to pociągnę ze sobą do grobu tylu, ile tylko się da!

Peter odłożył pióro, wpatrując się w niego ze zdumieniem.

- Co ty wygadujesz! – upomniał przyjaciela.

- Lepiej zginąć młodo i w poczuciu misji! – Syriusz puścił do niego oko.

- Tak, ale lepiej też działać według jakiegoś planu, niż dać się bezmyślnie zabić – wtrącił się Remus.

- Przestańcie już gadać o śmierci, okej? – oburzyła się Lily, czując nieprzyjemne przewroty w żołądku. – Wystarczy chyba, jak na razie, tych ponurych tematów. - Podniosła się z krzesła. – Idę na dyżur, bo już prawie dziewiąta.

Odwróciła się i wzburzona ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z Pokoju Wspólnego. Nienawidziła tego, że nagle cała beztroska, wszystkie przyjemne dyskusje zostały zastąpione posępnymi planami na życie po Hogwarcie! Nie chciała myśleć o czyhających na nich niebezpieczeństwach! Nie chciała słuchać o możliwej śmierci…

Przejście otworzyło się za nią.

- Chodź. – James złapał ją za rękę i razem zbiegli schodami z wieży Gryffindoru tylko po to, by spojeni w uścisku, wpaść do pierwszej lepszej, pustej klasy.

Oparli się o ścianę, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

- Nie mogłem się już tego doczekać – mruknął James, przeczesując palcami jej włosy. – Nie umiem tak po prostu obok ciebie siedzieć.

Lily przysunęła się do niego jak najbliżej, opierając głowę o jego ramię.

- Wiesz, że powinnam teraz kontynuować swój dyżur? – spytała z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Pójdę z tobą – powiedział James bez zastanowienia, obejmując ją w pasie.

- Potter, umiem o siebie zadbać! – zirytowała się Lily.

Od kiedy tylko ustalili dyżury, James nie dawał jej spokoju.

- Przypuszczam, że jeszcze niedawno Dorcas też tak twierdziła – mruknął.

- To był wypadek – odrzekła Lily, nieco znudzona ciągłym powtarzaniem swojego koronnego argumentu.

- Może – James spojrzał jej w oczy. – Ale ja nie chcę, żeby takie coś też tobie się zdarzyło, zwłaszcza, że jesteś…

- No co jestem? – Lily zwęziła usta w cienką linię.

- Mugolskiego pochodzenia – dokończył James, patrząc na nią znacząco.

Lily uniosła brwi.

- Idę. A ty masz się położyć spać – dodała łagodniej, wyplątując się z jego uścisku. – Widzę przecież, że ostatnio się przemęczasz… Masz jeszcze quidditch na głowie!

Jego troska bardzo jej schlebiała, ale z drugiej strony Lily nie potrzebowała niczyjej opieki. Lubiła być samodzielna. To nie litością wypracowała sobie taką opinię w Hogwarcie.

James zacisnął palce na jej ramieniu.

- A co, jak ci nie pozwolę? – spytał wyzywająco.

Lily zbliżyła twarz blisko niego, niemal stykając się z nim nosem.

- Nie sądzę, żeby ci się udało – powiedziała cicho, unosząc brwi.

- A jak ładnie poproszę? – uśmiechnął się, obejmując ją mocniej.

- Zawsze możesz próbować – mruknęła, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku.

James przechylił twarz na bok, muskając delikatnie jej usta. Lily przymknęła oczy.

- Słabo – stwierdziła bezlitośnie, zerkając na niego akurat na czas, by zobaczyć jak szczerzy zęby.

Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i tym razem pocałował ją już bardziej stanowczo. Lily objęła go za szyję.

- I co? – szepnął James, niechętnie przerywając pocałunek.

- Nieźle, zupełnie nieźle. Ale to nic nie zmienia. - Zaśmiała się, wyślizgując z jego uścisku. – Do zobaczenia jutro. I idź spać!

Nie oglądając się za siebie, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, wyszła na pusty korytarz. Każdy jej krok był teraz tak lekki, jakby frunęła nad kamienną posadzką. Szybko jednak skarciła się w duchu za tą lekkomyślność i brak skupienia. Nie mogła pozwolić, by Potter przysłonił jej wszystkie problemy. Stanowczo musiała się teraz skupić na tym, jak mogłaby pomóc Margot.

Na samą myśl o ataku na przyjaciółkę, Lily czuła taką wściekłość, że momentami sama siebie przerażała. Odkrywała bowiem w sobie instynkty, o których do tej pory nie miała pojęcia. Jak daleko byłaby się w stanie posunąć, gdyby coś zagrażało bliskiej jej osobie? Była pewna, że nie znała jeszcze wszystkich swoich możliwości.

Przystanęła, słysząc zbliżające się w jej stronę kroki.

- _Lumos_ – szepnęła, wyjmując różdżkę i oświetlając nią ciemny korytarz. – Kto tam?

Echo poniosło dźwięk jej słów.

- Lily? – usłyszała znajomy głos.

- Severus – mruknęła, opuszczając różdżkę. – Co robisz o tej porze poza dormitorium?

Chłopak spojrzał na nią podkrążonymi oczami, milcząc.

- Jest zakaz pałętania się po zamku nocą – dodała poirytowana. – Dotyczy to także ciebie, szlachetny Książę.

Severus prychnął. Jego twarz gwałtownie ożyła. W przeciągu paru sekund chłopak wydobył z siebie tak wiele skrajnych emocji, że Lily poczuła się zdezorientowana.

- Czyli tak będziemy teraz rozmawiać! – syknął, owijając się szczelnie, niczym kokonem, swoją szatą. – W porządku.

- My wcale nie musimy rozmawiać – odcięła się Lily. – Możesz po prostu wrócić do swojego dormitorium, a ja zignoruję to, że złamałeś regulamin.

- Kuszące – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – A gdzie masz Pottera? Sama chodzisz nocą na patrole? Trochę to lekkomyślne…

- Daję sobie radę, nie martw się – odpowiedziała wyzywającym głosem. – Jestem Prefektem Naczelnym.

- Tak – Severus pokiwał głową z niekrytą ironią. – Bo to cię ochroni.

- Widzę, że całkiem sporo wiesz na ten temat – zezłościła się. – Może podzielisz się ze mną tą wiedzą?

Severus zmrużył oczy, zaciskając wąsko usta.

- Ja nic nie wiem – mruknął. – Ale to ciekawe, że potrafisz znaleźć ze mną temat do rozmowy, jak tylko chcesz. Już prawie zapomniałem, że się znamy.

Jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona, ale w głosie tym razem wyraźnie dało się dosłyszeć wyrzut.

- Chyba, po tym wszystkim nie oczekiwałeś, że będziemy sobie urządzać miłe pogawędki? – spytała prześmiewczo Lily.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie wyzywająco w oczy, jakby ten, kto pierwszy przerwie kontakt wzrokowy, miał zostać pokonanym w tej milczącej bitwie. Lily zauważyła, że Severus ukrywa coś za plecami.

- Co tam masz? – spytała.

- Nie twoja sprawa – prychnął, robiąc krok do tyłu. – Chyba ta twoja błyszcząca plakietka nie daje ci prawa do przeszukiwania uczniów?

- Daje, jeżeli uznam, że mogą posiadać coś niebezpiecznego. – Lily uniosła brwi. – Jeżeli to jest nic wielkiego, to nie będziesz miał problemu, żeby mi to pokazać.

Twarz Severusa wykrzywiła się ze złości.

- Widzę, że przebywanie z Potterem wychodzi ci na zdrowie – syknął. – Zmieniłaś się.

- No zobacz, kto to mówi! Voldemort przyjął cię już z otwartymi ramionami?

Severus zrobił krok w jej stronę. Jego ręka drgnęła, jakby chciał sięgnąć po różdżkę, ale w ostatniej chwili się opanował.

- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz – wycedził przez zaciśnięte żeby.

- Pokaż, co tam masz! – rozkazała Lily.

- Nie ma mowy!

- _Accio_! – Lily machnęła różdżką.

Ze skrywanej za plecami ręki Severusa, wyrwała się książka o wyświechtanej okładce i gładko wylądowała na otwartej dłoni Lily. Na policzkach chłopaka pojawiły się rumieńce.

Lily spojrzała na mocno sfatygowany podręcznik do eliksirów. Otwarła go na pierwszej lepszej stronie. Po co Severus miałby go przed nią ukrywać? I wtedy zrozumiała. Każdy margines był zapełniony, zrobionymi wąskim pismem chłopaka notatkami. Były tam nie tylko komentarze odnośnie eliksirów.

- To zaklęcie, które ugodziło Margot… Nikt nie wie co to było… - wymamrotała, kartkując szybko książkę. – Severusie – spojrzała na niego poważnie, - ty musisz coś wiedzieć na ten temat!

Chłopak przestąpił niezręcznie z nogi na nogę.

- Proszę! Jeżeli cokolwiek przychodzi ci na myśl, to powiedz!

- Nie wiem, dlaczego miałbym ci pomagać – odburknął.

Lily prychnęła ze złości, robiąc kolejny krok w jego stronę.

- Tu nie chodzi o mnie! – niemal krzyknęła. – Możesz pomóc Margot! Ona dalej jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym…

- Przykro mi – powiedział cicho Severus.

Ruszył przed siebie, ale Lily zastąpiła mu drogę. Poczuła, jak krew się w niej burzy. Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, starając się uspokoić.

- Proszę – szepnęła, spoglądając na niego natarczywie. – Pomóż jej, tak jak ja pomogłam tobie w trakcie wakacji… albo… - zawahała się.

Chłopak uniósł brwi, bacznie ją obserwując.

- Albo? – powtórzył z naciskiem.

- Albo pójdę z tą książeczką do samego dyrektora i razem znajdziemy dowód, że jesteś w to jakoś zamieszany.

Nie chciała tego robić, ale Severus nie pozostawiał jej wyboru.

- Nie twierdzę, że to ty – dodała szybko, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy chłopaka. – Ale pamiętam, jak parę razy zaklęcie, które wymyśliłeś było potem używane przez całą szkołę! Komu pokazałeś te notatki?

- No proszę – powiedział Severus, najwidoczniej otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego szoku. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że nosisz w sobie ślizgoński pierwiastek. Ten szantaż… - uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Ale masz rację. Jest jedno zaklęcie z tego notatnika, które pasuje do tego, co słyszałem…

Lily wstrzymała oddech.

- Ale najpierw powiedz mi, co cię ostatnio łączy z Potterem? Jest lepszym przyjacielem niż ja? A może jest kimś więcej? – wyrzucił z siebie słowa z pogardą.

Tym razem postanowił już nie ukrywać się z uczuciami. Na jego twarzy malowała się czysta wściekłość.

Lily zamarła.

- Jak śmiesz – wyszeptała drżącym głosem. – To zaklęcie może pomóc Margot. Jej ręce są całe w bliznach i nikt nie wie jak jej pomóc! A ty… Chcesz to przehandlować za coś tak błahego?

Zamachnęła się, by go spoliczkować, ale chłopak zdążył złapać ją za przegub nadgarstka. Spojrzeli sobie prosto w oczy.

- Brzydzę się tobą – powiedziała cicho Lily.

- Słuchaj, Evans – Severus zbliżył się do niej, nie puszczając jej nadgarstka. – Powiem ci, co to za zaklęcie, ale masz się nie wygadać, że to ja je wymyśliłem, jasne?

Lily zamarła w osłupieniu. Tuż przed nią stała teraz całkiem obca jej osoba.

- Więc jak? – powtórzył gniewnie Snape.

- Dobrze – przytaknęła, wstrzymując oddech.

- _Sectumsempra_ – rzucił w jej stronę.

Wyrwał swój podręcznik z jej dłoni i ruszył przed siebie, nie oglądając się. Lily, nie zastanawiając się zbyt wiele, rzuciła się biegiem w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

zzZZzz

James Potter stanowczo miał ostatnio sporo na głowie. Najmniej istotną rzeczą, na długiej liście jego obowiązków, była nauka. Chłopak należał do tych szczęśliwców, którym przychodziła ona wyjątkowo łatwo, dlatego nie poświęcał jej ostatnio zbyt wiele ze swojego, niemal nie istniejącego, wolnego czasu.

Następne miejsce od końca przypadło quidditchowi. Zazwyczaj odgrywał znaczącą rolę w jego życiu, ale nie w obecnej sytuacji. James spędzał teraz na treningach tylko tyle czasu, ile to było niezbędne. Gryffindor jak na razie prowadził w rozgrywkach, dlatego James mógł spokojnie zająć się ważniejszymi rzeczami.

Jedną z ważnych rzeczy byli oczywiście jego przyjaciele, chociaż i oni ostatnimi dniami zwykli narzekać na to, że James prawie już z nimi nie przesiaduje.

- O, to my się jeszcze znamy? – spytał ironicznie Syriusz, gdy James, spóźniwszy się na zajęcia, zajął wolne miejsce w ławce obok niego.

Remus starał się być trochę bardziej tolerancyjny pod tym kątem, ale i jemu zdarzyło się wypowiedzieć parę wymówek.

- Wiesz, że w sobotę jest pełnia? – spytał, gdy James późno w nocy wrócił z jednego ze swoich dyżurów.

Reszta Huncwotów spała już w najlepsze.

- Jasne, jak mógłbym zapomnieć – odrzekł James, rzucając się na łóżko.

Gdyby tylko mógł, zasnąłby od razu.

- To dobrze. Mam nadzieje, że znajdziesz dla nas choć chwilę czasu… -powiedział Remus, siląc się na lekki ton.

Peter także starał się okazywać wyrozumiałość, jednak jako, że chyba nigdy tak do końca nie przemógł swojej niechęci do Lily, to właśnie ją obwiniał za częste nieobecności przyjaciela.

- Czy Evans musi być taką służbistką i zmuszać was do tych spotkań prefektów tak często! – jęknął, gdy James odmówił mu partyjki szachów.

- Wiesz przecież, że to zarządzenie McGonagall – mruknął James.

- No wiem, ale czy Evans nie mogłaby się czasem sama tym zająć…?

Peter, zupełnie nieświadomie, trafił w samo sedno problemu. Głównym powodem braku czasu u Jamesa, była właśnie Lily. I to nie dlatego, że ich znajomość tak wspaniale kwitła. Tak naprawdę, to całe zaangażowanie Jamesa w ostatnie wydarzenia wynikało głównie z tego, że Lily była potencjalną ofiarą. Nie chciał, żeby i ją spotkało to samo.

Gdy tylko dziewczyna podjęła nierozważną decyzję o samotnych dyżurach, James postanowił, że będzie jej towarzyszył. Czy Lily tego chciała, czy nie. Wiedział, jak bardzo była przewrażliwiona na punkcie swojej zaradności i szanował to. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to bynajmniej w pilnowaniu jej.

Niemal co noc zakładał więc swoją pelerynę niewidkę i ruszał wraz z nią, na obchód po Hogwarcie. Także i tym razem, gdy tylko Lily wyszła z klasy, James podążył jej śladem.

Patrzył, jak sprężyście przechadza się pustymi korytarzami, słyszał, jak nuci pod nosem. A później także z niepokojem obserwował jej wymianę zdań ze Smarkerusem. Sam nie był pewny, czy czuł satysfakcję, czy wściekłość na dźwięk słów, które zostały wypowiedziane między nimi. Wreszcie Lily widziała prawdziwe oblicze Snape'a, o którym James wiedział już od dawna.

Z samej rozmowy też wynikało parę całkiem interesujących faktów. Nareszcie wyjaśniła się kwestia tego, co tak naprawdę zapisywał Snape, wodząc swoim długim nochalem po kartkach notatników i książek. Czarnomagiczne zaklęcia, i to na tyle potężne, że mogą nawet zabić. Najwidoczniej Remus, jak zwykle, miał rację. Smarkerus był bardziej niebezpieczny, niż to się mogło wydawać. Trzeba mieć na niego oko.

Gdy tylko para przed nim rozstała się, James podjął szybką decyzję. Miał parę pytań, które wymagały odpowiedzi i kilka kwestii, które musiał wyjaśnić. Bez zastanowienia, ruszył za Snapem.

Chłopak zmierzał szybkim krokiem w stronę lochów. Mamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, ale i bez dosłyszenia pojedynczych słów James łatwo się domyślił, że były to w większości obelgi i przekleństwa. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Niech tylko Syriusz to usłyszy! Jakby wszystkiego było mało, to Smarkerus jeszcze gada sam do siebie!

Wyjął różdżkę i wycelował nią w stopy Snape'a. Szepnął zaklęcie, a Ślizgon runął jak długi na posadzkę.

- Co do…! - warknął Snape, rozglądając się.

James, korzystając z okazji, zdjął pelerynę niewidkę i wyłonił się zza rogu.

- No proszę, kogo my tu mamy – uśmiechnął się, obserwując jak Snape z trudem zbiera się z podłogi. – Ktoś tu chyba łamie szkolny regulamin. Oj nieładnie, Smarkuś. Nieładnie.

- Odwal się, Potter. Właśnie wracam do Salonu Slytherinu.

- No tak, wracasz… - James udał, że się zastanawiam. – Bo jeszcze w nim nie jesteś, prawda? Grzeczni chłopcy już dawno śpią, a ci niegrzeczni… no, cóż. Tracą punkty, to tak na dobry początek.

Snape wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią.

- Co też ten Dumbledore sobie myślał, dając chociaż cień władzy w ręce kogoś tak nieodpowiedzialnego, jak ty! – prychnął.

- Tsyt, tsyt – syknął James. – Uważaj, Smarku. Na twoim miejscu byłbym milszy.

- Bo co, odejmiesz mi punkty? Dasz szlaban? – Snape zaśmiał się. – Czujesz się silny, co? Tu, w Hogwarcie, pod okiem Dumbledore'a, który zawsze może cię obronić? Już niedługo, Potter.

James zrobił krok w jego stronę.

- No tak, ty już rozpocząłeś pewnie karierę poza szkołą, prawda?

- Twój czas dobiega końca, Potter. Już niedługo zacznie się prawdziwe życie, a wtedy zrozumiesz o czym mówię.

- Pewnie już nie możesz się doczekać? – spytał James, unosząc brwi. – Liczysz na to, że wreszcie będziesz kimś? Tym cię kupili? „Przyłącz się do nas, Snape. Tylko u nas w krótkim czasie możesz się zmienić ze szkolnego frajera, w kogoś ważnego".

- Zamknij się – syknął Snape.

- Nie chcę cię martwić, Smarku, ale zawsze będziesz zerem i tchórzem. I nawet ten twój Czarny Pan tego nie zmieni.

- Powiedziałem: zamknij się! – krzyknął Snape, też robiąc krok w jego stronę i zaciskając pięści. – Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz!

- Tchórz, to tchórz! – zaśmiał się tryumfalnie James. – Specjalnej definicji do tego nie potrze…

Zamarł, czując jak coś gorącego przelatuje ze świstem obok jego policzka. Na podłogę zaczęły kapać wielkie krople krwi.

- Kretynie! – warknął James, sięgając szybko po różdżkę.

- Nie jesteś już taki odważny bez Blacka, co? – Snape wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu, w porę blokując nadesłane w jego stronę zaklęcie.

Korytarz wypełniły błyski, świsty i krzyki, gdy chłopcy zaczęli pojedynek.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś cieniasem, Potter! – zaśmiał się prowokacyjnie Snape, machając różdżką. – Takim idiotą, który dużo gada, a mało robi. Typowy Gryfon!

- Może i jestem idiotą, ale przynajmniej mam coś, czego ty nie dostaniesz – zaśmiał się James, odsyłając w jego stronę zaklęcie.

Tarcza zabłyszczała przed Snapem w ostatniej chwili, odbijając urok wprost w jedną z płytek witrażu, znajdującego się w wielkim oknie. Na podłogę posypało się stłuczone szkło.

- A cóż to takiego? – prychnął Snape, zadowolony z siebie. – Bo na pewno nie mózg!

James poczuł jak włosy elektryzują mu się od zaklęcia, które świsnęło nad jego głową.

- Lily – powiedział dobitnie.

W tej samej chwili coś zakłuło go w klatce piersiowej i wzniósł się w powietrze. Upadł boleśnie na starą zbroję, która przewróciła się z trzaskiem, niosącym się po całym korytarzu. Różdżka wypadła mu z ręki i potoczyła się po podłodze.

Snape zbliżał się szybko w jego stronę, ze wściekłością i nienawiścią wypisanymi na twarzy.

- Pożałujesz tego, Potter – szepnął, podnosząc różdżkę.

- CO TU SIĘ WYPRAWIA! – usłyszeli rozgniewany, męski głos.

Prosto w ich stronę, z zawziętą miną, zbliżał się szybko profesor Ward, nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Był to postawny mężczyzna, który swego czasu pracował jako łamacz uroków w Austrii.

Snape szybko opuścił różdżkę, a James, czując przeszywający ból w nodze, podniósł się powoli z ziemi.

- Potter! Snape! – rzucił w ich stronę starszy czarodziej. – Co tu się wyprawia?

Rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się przez chwilę na rozbitej zbroi, a następnie na stłuczonym witrażu.

- Co, języki połknęliście z tych emocji?

Chłopcy nawet na siebie nie spojrzeli.

- My… rozmawialiśmy – odezwał się w końcu James.

Z trudem wypowiadał pojedyncze słowa, czując, jak noga zaczyna mu szybko puchnąć w kostce.

- A więc tak to się teraz nazywa?

Ward spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na Snape'a. Chłopak zdążył już schować różdżkę, a na jego twarzy bynajmniej nie można było dostrzec poczucia winy, czy skruchy. Ledwie powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu.

- Mieliśmy parę spraw do wyjaśnienia – mruknął w końcu.

- No, to pewnie chętnie podzielicie się nimi też z opiekunami waszych domów, co? Idziemy – warknął profesor, wskazując podbródkiem na boczny korytarz. – Wy przodem!

* * *

><p><strong>A teraz apel do Majestatu: Jeśli się podobało (lub nie), to daj mi o tym znać! oczy kotka ze Shreka <strong>


	22. Pierwszy śnieg

Witajcie!

Po pierwsze, jak pisałam na moim profilu, chciałam przeprosić za tak długą nieobecność. Przez te dwa miesiące niemal cały czas byłam w podróży, dlatego też ciężko było mi dodać tutaj coś nowego. Ale wróciłam i mam nadzieję, że znów uda mi się publikować nowe rozdziały regularnie.

Tradycyjnie dziękuję za (liczne!) komentarze:

**Wiskacz, ciastka, GinnyLFC, Amanda, wiosennalaska77, Keti, ewelinka0150, Ellie, Sophie, Nicole Norton, aniula19.12, Eidorian i wszystkim Anonimowym Gościom**

Beta: **Grim**

Zapraszam do czytania:

* * *

><p>- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia?<p>

Lily skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej. Zdawała się spokojna, ale James znał ją za dobrze, by dać się oszukać. Tak często doświadczał jej wybuchów złości na własnej skórze, że potrafił rozpoznać wszystkie symptomy.

Po pierwsze: oczy. Zazwyczaj duże i promieniste, w przypływie wściekłości znacznie się zwężały. Po drugie: nos. Właścicielka małego, zgrabnego noska marszczyła go wtedy, rozszerzając nozdrza jak rozwścieczony byk. Po trzecie: brwi, które zbliżały się do siebie, nadając twarzy ostrości. Po czwarte: czoło, na którym pojawiały się poziome zmarszczki. I w końcu, po piąte: dłonie, zaciskające się w pięści.

Tak, można było śmiało stwierdzić, że Lily Evans była teraz wkurzona. James rozpoznał wszystkie objawy i miotał się gdzieś pomiędzy obawą o własne życie, a samozadowoleniem powodowanym tym, że tak dobrze znał obiekt swoich uczuć.

- Co mam ci powiedzieć? – spytał, siadając na jednej z ławek znajdujących się w pustej klasie.

Co prawda zwichnięta kostka, symbol ofiary poniesionej w trakcie pojedynku ze Snapem, została już tego ranka uleczona, jednak ból w nodze nadal nieco mu dokuczał. Po tylu latach gry w Quidditcha James był na szczęście przyzwyczajony do różnego rodzaju kontuzji.

- Może prawdę, krok po kroku? – rzuciła Lily. – Co robiłeś na korytarzu?

- Merlinie, kolejna McGonagall – mruknął James, przewracając oczami. – Tak, śledziłem cię. Tak, martwiłem się o ciebie. Nie, to nie znaczy, że uważam cię za słabeusza.

- Od jak dawna za mną chodzisz i jak to się stało, że nigdy do tej pory cię nie zauważyłam? – Lily uniosła brwi, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

James uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Tylu rzeczy jeszcze o nim nie wiedziała…

- No cóż, mam swoje sposoby. – Zsunął się z ławki, obejmując ją w pasie. – A chodzę za tobą od kiedy tylko podjęłaś tą lekkomyślną decyzję, że będziemy pojedynczo patrolować korytarze.

Lily zamyśliła się, przez chwilę łagodniejąc, ale zaraz jej oczy znów się zwęziły.

- Czyli podsłuchałeś też całą moją rozmowę z Severusem? – warknęła, starając się odepchnąć Jamesa.

Chłopak jednak zacieśnił uścisk.

- Tak – odpowiedział szczerze, całując czubek jej nosa. – A potem za nim poszedłem.

- Czyli rozumiesz, że nie możesz o tym nikomu powiedzieć? – spytała Lily, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

James zawahał się.

- Naprawdę uważasz, że to jest najlepsze rozwiązanie? Kto wie, co ten świr...

- James!

- ... zanotował jeszcze w tej swojej książce!

- No, to musimy mieć na niego oko! – zniecierpliwiła się Lily. – Ale obiecałam mu, że jak mi pomoże, to nikomu nie powiem!

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Tłumaczenie dziewczyny zupełnie nie przemówiło do Jamesa.

- Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? – rzucił w jej stronę, trochę zbyt wyzywająco.

- Raczej coś do wyjaśnienia! To ma się skończyć, jasne?

- Że niby co? – James udał, że nie wie, o co chodzi.

- To łażenie za mną! – zezłościła się Lily.

James prychnął.

- Nawet się nie zorientujesz, więc nie mam zamiaru ci niczego obiecywać!

- Jak możesz być tak bezczelny, arogancki i…

James przerwał jej pocałunkiem. Lily zastygła w bezruchu, po czym rozluźniła zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie. Objęła Jamesa za szyję, przybliżając się do niego jak najbliżej mogła.

- Coś jeszcze? – zaśmiał się, odzywając się nieco zachrypniętym głosem.

Lily spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie.

- Ty podły… - szepnęła. – Myślisz, że uda ci się mnie tak łatwo uciszyć?

- Szczerze? – James uniósł brwi. – Tak.

- Cholera, chyba masz rację! – Lily wyszczerzyła zęby, wspinając się na palce u stóp, by dosięgnąć jego ust.

James odsunął się szybko, wybuchając śmiechem.

- Moment! – Przyłożył palec do jej warg. – Musisz najpierw powiedzieć, że się nie gniewasz i że uważasz, że jestem cudowny.

- Co? – jęknęła Lily.

- No, przecież to tylko formalność. Wszyscy wiedzą jaka jest prawda, Evans.

- Ale ja się gniewam! – prychnęła Lily. – Nie dość, że mnie śledzisz, Potter, to jeszcze wdajesz się w bezsensowne bójki z Severusem!

- No cóż, w takim razie, mam jeszcze parę rzeczy do załatwienia – mruknął James, odsuwając ją od siebie i idąc w stronę wyjścia z klasy.

- Hej! Czekaj! – Lily uwiesiła się całym swoim ciężarem na jego ramieniu. – Gdzie ty idziesz?

James zatrzymał się, odwracając w jej stronę ze zdziwieniem na twarzy. Uwielbiał się z nią droczyć!

- No, skoro się na mnie gniewasz… - wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie! To znaczy… tak… - Lily przytuliła się do niego, patrząc mu błagalnie w oczy.

- To w końcu jak? – spytał James, niewzruszony.

- Tak i nie – zaśmiała się Lily, podnosząc jego bezwładną rękę i kładąc na swoich plecach. – Nie bądź taki, Potter, i weź mnie w końcu pocałuj!

James uśmiechnął się, obejmując ją. Przylgnął mocno ustami do jej ust.

Każdy pocałunek musi jednak kiedyś dobiec końca. Tym razem wiązało się to dla Jamesa z czymś znacznie gorszym, niż tęsknotą za ukochaną. Szlaban ze Snapem brzmiał teraz znacznie gorzej, niż smarowanie się syropem z czyrakobulwy.

Gdy James, korzystając ze znanych tylko Huncwotom tajnych przejść, dotarł do drzwi wyjściowych Hogwartu, Snape, oparty o ścianę już tam czekał. Posępny i, zdaniem Jamesa, żałosny jak zwykle, obrzucił go wrogim spojrzeniem.

- Co tam, kretynie? – spytał James.

- Nic ci do tego, dupku – odpowiedział Snape, siląc się na spokój.

Spojrzeli po sobie z pogardą. James dyskretnie zerknął na zegarek. Jeszcze pięć długich minut, sam na sam ze Snapem. Nie mogąc znieść widoku Ślizgona, odwrócił się do niego plecami, ryzykując tym samym możliwość zostania ugodzonym ostrym narzędziem w plecy.

Spojrzał przez szparę w drzwiach. Szkolne błonia okryła cienka pierzyna świeżego, białego puchu. James poprawił szalik, wyciągając z kieszeni czapkę.

- No, przynajmniej jesteście na czas - powiedział profesor Ward, zbliżając się do nich sprężystymi krokami. – Za mną, szybko.

Wyszli z zamku i ruszyli przed siebie, smagani zimnym wiatrem. Oświecali sobie drogę różdżkami, ponieważ gwiazdy ukryły się za ciężkimi chmurami, że błonia były pogrążone w niemal całkowitej ciemności. Świeży śnieg skrzypiał pod ich stopami.

James z uśmiechem spojrzał na Snape'a, który rozglądał się wokół siebie niespokojnie.

- Nie masz się czego bać – szepnął w jego stronę. – Twoi ziomkowie, nietoperze, na pewno ci pomogą w razie czego.

- Zamknij się – warknął Snape.

- Bez gadania! – uciszył ich Ward, łapiąc za kołnierze i popychając do przodu. – Hagrid już na was czeka.

James ucieszył się na wspomnienie imienia szkolnego gajowego, z którym zawsze łączyły go przyjacielskie stosunki. Snape, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie wydawał się być zachwycony takim obrotem spraw.

- Co będziemy robić? – spytał, udając obojętność.

- Zobaczycie – odpowiedział zdawkowo Ward.

- Tchórzysz? – szepnął James, korzystając z nieuwagi nauczyciela.

- Nigdy – odciął się Snape, przyspieszając kroku.

Ciemna ściana Zakazanego Lasu kontrastowała ze śnieżnym dywanem. W małej chatce Hagrida paliło się światło, a z komina unosił się dym. James schował ręce do kieszeni, myśląc, że wiele by teraz dał za możliwość ogrzania się przy ogniu. A to dopiero początek szlabanu.

- Cholibka, już żem myślał, że nie przyjdziecie – zagrzmiał głos gajowego, gdy ten uchylił drzwi swojej chatki. – Co tam, James?

- Potter przyszedł tutaj odbyć szlaban, pamiętaj Hagridzie – odpowiedział ostro Ward.

- Tak, tak – odburknął Hagrid. – Chodźcie. Pokażę wam, chłopaki, co macie robić.

- Moment – przerwał mu profesor. – Ja nie idę dalej. Ale najpierw, wasze różdżki poproszę – zwrócił się do Jamesa i Snape'a.

Chłopcy posłusznie, trochę się ociągając, opróżnili kieszenie.

- Dobranoc, panowie – uśmiechnął się kpiąco Ward i ruszył w drogę powrotną do zamku. – Miłej nocy!

- Tutaj. – Hagrid machnął swoją wielgachną ręką, wskazując, że mają udać się za nim.

Wprowadził ich na otoczone drewnianym płotkiem pole. James rozpoznał wybieg dla hipogryfów. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Hagrid nie każe im zajmować się zwierzakami.

- Dobra, chłopaki. Zadanie będzie proste – powiedział gajowy. – Macie tu odśnieżyć, bo biedne hipogryfki nie mają gdzie biegać, a nie lubią śniegu.

James i Snape skinęli głowami.

- No, to łopaty macie pod nosem. Do roboty! – zagrzmiał wesoło Hagrid, klepiąc Jamesa po plecach.

Chłopak z trudem utrzymał się na nogach, starając się jednocześnie poprawić zwisające mu na jednym uchu okulary.

- Zostaniesz tu z nami? – spytał z nutką nadziei w głosie licząc na to, że nie będzie musiał zostać ze Snapem sam na sam.

- Mam trochę roboty, James – odpowiedział Hagrid. – Ale będę w pobliżu, jakbyście mnie potrzebowali. Tylko nie mówcie nic psorowi, dobra? I się tu nie pozabijajcie, cholibka!

- Postaramy się – mruknął James, zerkając na naburmuszonego Snape'a.

_Ale może być ciężko _– dodał zaraz w myślach, obserwując jak wielka sylwetka gajowego znika w mroku. Schował ręce do kieszeni, rozglądając się po grządkach. Fakt, bez różdżki czuł się trochę dziwnie, ale lubił pracę fizyczną, dlatego też ochoczo zabrał się za odśnieżanie.

Parę metrów dalej Snape także chwycił swoją łopatę. Cicho klnąc pod nosem, zasłonił twarz włosami i wyraźnie bez entuzjazmu, wziął się do pracy.

Wybieg był duży, dlatego też chłopcy bez problemu wybrali sobie miejsca oddalone od siebie jak najbardziej się dało. Mróz szczypał Jamesa po twarzy, ale chłopak się nie poddawał, mimo upływu czasu. Taki wysiłek pomagał mu w trzeźwym myśleniu. To mogła być jego szansa.

A jeśliby mu się tak udało przycisnąć Snape'a, to może zdołałby się czegoś dowiedzieć na temat ostatnich ataków? Nie wierzył w naiwną teorię Lily, która ślepo uwierzyła byłemu przyjacielowi. Snape musiał maczać w tym palce. Nawet, jeśli sam nie biegał po zamku i nie atakował mugolaków wiedział przecież, komu pokazywał swój cenny podręcznik.

James przerzucił ciężką warstwę śniegu przez drewniany płotek i oparł się na rączce łopaty, obserwując Snape'a. Chłopak mozolnie i trochę niezdarnie, starał się właśnie zeskrobać zamarzniętą, dolną warstwę śniegu.

- Chodzą słuchy, Snape, że jesteś genialnym wynalazcą – powiedział, niby od niechcenia.

Severus podniósł głowę. W ciemności ciężko było dostrzec wyraz jego twarzy.

- Podobno zajmujesz się czarną magią, a konkretnie… - James uśmiechnął się, wyczuwając napięcie przeciwnika, - sam wymyślasz zaklęcia.

- Kto ci to powiedział, Potter? – mruknął Snape, znów biorąc się do pracy.

Zaczął nerwowo tłuc łopatą w lód.

- A, ten i tamten – wyszczerzył zęby James, postanawiając za wszelką cenę sprowokować Ślizgona. – Słyszałem też, że miałeś coś wspólnego z ostatnimi atakami. Bawi cię napadanie na niewinnych uczniów, w ciemnych korytarzach? Wiedziałem, że jesteś chory, ale żeby aż tak…

Zacmokał, z satysfakcją obserwując jak przeciwnik zaciska ręce na uchwycie łopaty.

- Czemu zawsze chcesz rozmawiać o rzeczach, o których nie masz bladego pojęcia, kretynie? – syknął Snape.

- Taką już mam naturę – odpowiedział radośnie James, wzruszając ramionami. – A wiesz, co mnie najbardziej ciekawi? Motywacja psychopatycznych, niedostosowanych do życia wśród ludzi, idiotów. Może podzielisz się tajnikami swojego chorego światka, co, Snape?

- Jeszcze słowo, Potter – prawie szepnął Snape.

- Jakie to uczucie być zerem? – ciągnął dalej James. – To dlatego wyżywałeś się na innych?

- Ty chyba też masz na ten temat coś do powiedzenia.

Snape, zupełnie zapominając o swoim zadaniu, porwał łopatę w obie dłonie i zrobił krok w stronę Jamesa.

- Dostaniesz premię od każdego zaatakowanego mugolaka?

- Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego – wycedził Snape.

- Zostaniesz śmierciożercą roku? – ciągnął James. – Powieszą twoje zdjęcie w gabinecie Lorda Voldemorta? Facet musi mieć nierówno pod sufitem. Albo jest masochistą, skoro chce oglądać twoją gębę.

- Zamknij się, Potter, albo zmiotę ten uśmiech z twojej mordy!

- Dalej, Snape.

Ślizgon uniósł łopatę, robiąc zamach drewnianą rękojeścią, ale nim zdążył doskoczyć do Jamesa, rozległo się głośne warczenie. Z pobliskich krzaków wyłonił się duży, czarny pies. Obserwował bacznie każdy krok Snape'a i zbliżał się do niego powoli, ostrożnie stawiając łapy na śniegu. James zaśmiał się, momentalnie rozpoznając czworonoga.

- Co to za bydlę! – warknął Snape.

- Na twoim miejscu, to ja bym go nie obrażał – stwierdził spokojnie James.

Pies zaszczekał, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów.

- Nic ci nie zrobi, jak będziesz grzecznie odpowiadał na moje pytania.

- Zapomnij, Potter.

Pies zawarczał, ukazując ostre zęby. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Snape'a, jeżąc sierść na grzbiecie.

- O co chodzi z tymi twoimi zaklęciami? – spytał James, znów zaczynając odgarniać śnieg.

- O nic – odburknął Snape, wpatrując się w stojącego przed nim czworonoga. – To plotki.

- Oj, błąd. Duży błąd, Snape – powiedział James. – Wąchacz! Bierz go!

Pies zaszczekał, zrobił kilka dużych susów i już po chwili opierał się przednimi łapami o klatkę piersiową Snape'a. Ślizgon leżał w śniegu, starając się odepchnąć zwierzaka.

James wbił łopatę w twardą ziemię i pochylił się nad chłopakiem.

- Mów, komu pokazałeś ten swój notatnik?

Miał już dość tych gierek. Przyszła pora, by zacząć działać.

- Spieprzaj, Potter. Nic ci nie powiem, choćbyś miał tu przyprowadzić i samego wilkołaka!

Pies warknął, kłapiąc paszczą tuż przy twarzy Snape'a. Ślizgon zasłonił się rękami. Smuga światła pojawiła się w oddali, gdy gajowy otworzył drzwi swojego domku.

- Co do diaska? – zagrzmiał. – Co wy tam wyprawiacie?

Pies zaskomlał i rzucił się pędem w krzaki, zostawiając na śniegu ślady łap. Snape momentalnie poderwał się na równe nogi, ze złości celując pięścią prosto w twarz Jamesa. Rozległ się dźwięk pękających okularów. Przed oczami Jamesa wszystko się rozmazało. Widział tylko czarny zarys znienawidzonej sylwetki, tuż przed sobą. Nim gajowy zdążył do nich podejść, Ślizgon wylądował w zaspie.

- Ty śmieciu! – syknął James, młócąc na oślep pięściami.

Chłopak poczuł szarpnięcie i chwilę potem szamotał się już w powietrzu, trzymany za kołnierz.

- Potter, Snape! Na chwilę was nie można zostawić samych?

zzZZzz

- Nie mam ochoty wracać do domu na święta – mruknęła Dorcas, opierając głowę na stole. – Znowu zjedzie się cała rodzina, wszyscy szurnięci krewni… Cyrk.

- Ja się już nie mogę doczekać. Muszę chociaż na chwilę opuścić Hogwart – odpowiedziała Margot, naciągając długie rękawy swojej szaty.

Mimo, że zaklęcie, które ją ugodziło było już znane, nie udało się wyleczyć wszystkich blizn. Miały już na zawsze przypominać swojej właścicielce o tym, że na świecie jest więcej zła, niż można by przypuszczać.

Lily przysłuchiwała się rozmowie przyjaciółek, jednak jej myśli uciekały daleko. Zawsze lubiła wracać do domu na święta i nawet zrzędzenie Petunii nie było w stanie zepsuć jej dobrego nastroju, ale w tym roku coś się zmieniło. Opuszczenie Hogwartu wiązało się bowiem z jeszcze jednym rozstaniem.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, Lily czuła nieprzyjemne przewroty w żołądku za każdym razem, gdy myślała o tym, że będzie musiała przeżyć całe dwa tygodnie bez Jamesa. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu sama siebie by wyśmiała, nazwała niemądrą i naiwną. Ale nie teraz.

- Lily, halo! – krzyknęła Dorcas, machając jej dłonią przed twarzą. – Zadałam ci chyba pytanie, tak?

- Tak… Pytanie… Ale o co chodzi? – ocknęła się Lily, pocierając dłońmi twarz.

Pozbycie się z myśli chudego okularnika okazało się o wiele trudniejsze, niż przypuszczała.

- Pytałam, czy Petunia będzie w domu na święta.

Przyjaciółki spojrzały po sobie porozumiewawczo, po czym utkwiły wzrok w Lily.

- Pewnie tak – odrzekła, wzruszając ramionami. – Mama pisała, że niedawno się zaręczyła.

- O, no proszę! – uśmiechnęła się Margot. – Kto jest tym szczęśliwcem?

- Verni, zwany również Panem Wielorybem. To najgrubszy i najnudniejszy facet, jakiego mogła sobie znaleźć.

- U, no to widzę, że zaszczytny tytuł pary roku jest już zarezerwowany – parsknęła śmiechem Dorcas.

- Tak, chyba tak – mruknęła z niechęcią Lily. – Pewnie będą teraz przesiadywać u nas w domu, obściskując się. Nie wiem, jak mój żołądek to wytrzyma.

- Przyjedź do mnie! – powiedziała entuzjastycznie Dorcas. – Razem jakoś przetrwamy święta! No dalej, nie daj się prosić!

Lily zaśmiała się.

- Chętnie, kochana. Boję się jednak, że rodzice by mi nie wybaczyli.

Dorcas ponownie położyła głowę na stole, pochmurniejąc.

- To może chociaż umówimy się jakoś pod koniec ferii na Pokątnej, co? I potem razem pojedziemy do Hogwartu.

- Fajny pomysł – podchwyciła Margot. – Ja jestem za!

- Tak – zamyśliła się Lily. – Umówmy się na Pokątnej, w Dziurawym.

- Super – ucieszyła się Dorcas.

Lily uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Już nie mogła się doczekać, aż zjawi się James. Powie mu wtedy o tych wszystkich planach i…

- … cholerny Smark! Mam go już dość…

- …trzeba mu wreszcie dać nauczkę…

Przez otwór w ścianie, do Pokoju Wspólnego wgramolili się James i Syriusz. Chłopcy byli mokrzy od śniegu i wyraźnie wzburzeni. Syriusz we włosach miał pełno zeschłych liści i gałęzi, ale i tak wyglądał przyzwoicie, w porównaniu do swojego przyjaciela. Okulary Jamesa sprawiały wrażenie, jakby chłopak starał się je naprędce naprawić, nie mając czasu na dokładnie użycie zaklęcia. Jedno oko miał lekko fioletowe i napuchnięte, a cała jego szata była przemoknięta i brudna.

Spojrzał kątem oka w stronę Lily i przyspieszył kroku, w wyraźnym zamiarze ucieczki.

- Potter! – warknęła Lily, podnosząc się z krzesła.

- Nie mam teraz czasu – mruknął James, zbliżając się do schodów.

- To go znajdź – odpowiedziała Lily. – Chyba musimy pogadać.

- To my już pójdziemy – wtrąciła Dorcas, starając się ukryć rozbawienie.

- Tak. Ja też nie jestem już potrzebny, prawda? – dodał Syriusz, szczerząc zęby, po czym czmychnął szybko do swojego dormitorium.

- O co chodzi? – spytał James zmęczonym tonem. – A wy na co się gapicie? Nie macie co robić? – krzyknął w stronę uczniów, zerkających na niego z zaciekawieniem.

- O co chodzi? – powtórzyła za nim Lily, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. – To może ty pierwszy odpowiesz na to pytanie? Co jest z twoim okiem?

- Uderzyłem nim Snape'a w pięść – prychnął James. – Prawie mu przy tym nie złamałem ręki. Musiałabyś widzieć, jak skomlał z bu…

- Nie kpij sobie ze mnie, dobrze? James, błagam. Powiedz, że nie wplątałeś się znowu w tarapaty. Możesz przy tym stracić plakietkę… - Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.

- Nie… Hagrid nikomu nic nie powie, bo musiałby przy tym wspomnieć, że wcale nas nie pilnował w czasie szlabanu. Spoko.

Lily westchnęła, z mieszaniną ulgi i zmęczenia.

- Masz spuchnięte oko…

- No co ty nie powiesz? – odburknął James, ale zaraz się zreflektował, widząc jej zranione spojrzenie: - Pójdę jutro do pielęgniarki. Powinna mi dać jakąś kartę stałego klienta, czy coś.

Wyszczerzył zęby. Podniósł rękę, jakby chciał nią objąć Lily, ale zaraz ją opuścił. Za dużo osób ich obserwowało, musieli się pilnować. Lily miała przez chwilę nieodpartą ochotę, by krzyknąć żeby ją przytulił, ale szybko ją w sobie zdusiła.

- Nie martw się o mnie. Naprawdę – powiedział James, opierając się plecami o poręcz schodów. Zagryzł wargi. – Nic mi nie będzie. Martw się lepiej o Snape'a… Żartowałem!

Lily prychnęła, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Gdyby tylko mogła, wplotłaby je w te rozczochrane i mokre od śniegu, ciemne włosy.

- Ty się chyba nigdy nie zmienisz – szepnęła.

Zaraz jednak mały głosik w jej głowie dodał, że może James wcale nie musi się zmieniać. Może po prostu Lily pokochała go takim, jakim jest?


	23. Święta

**Cześć kochani!**

**Nie musieliście długo czekać na nowy rozdział, prawda? Wszystko dzięki Waszym motywującym komentarzom. Gdyby nie one, to nie wiem, czy dałabym radę tak długo pisać to opowiadanie.  
><strong>

**Eidorian, Cropca, Amanda, Keti, TrustNo1PL, Sophie, GinnyLFC, c-thru, Olena, myk-myk, Ellie.  
><strong>

**Wszystkim tym, którzy jutro rozpoczynają nowy rok szkolny, życzę powodzenia (i dodam na marginesie, że sama mam jeszcze miesiąc wakacji hehe!).  
><strong>

**Beta:Grim  
><strong>

**Zapraszam do lektury:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Droga Lily, <em>

_Mam nadzieję, że święta mijają Ci spokojnie i wreszcie masz czas na naukę. Tak, wiem, że to robisz. Jesteś kujonicą, ale poznałem Cię już na tyle, że absolutnie mi to nie przeszkadza. A nawet sprawia, że wyglądasz przy tym znaczenie bardziej pociągająco. Syriusz i ja wrzuciliśmy wszystkie podręczniki do kufra i zapieczętowaliśmy go na dwa tygodnie. Trzeba też czasem odpocząć! Co prawda, żadne z nas ostatnio nie przemęczało się zbytnio nauką, ale święta to święta. _

_Tęsknię za Tobą,_

_James _

* * *

><p><em>Drogi Jamesie, <em>

_Owutemy się zbliżają i myślę, że mądrzej zrobilibyście, gdybyście się jednak wzięli za naukę. Codziennie trochę i systematycznie._

_Też za Tobą tęsknię. Po raz pierwszy chcę, żeby święta dobiegły końca jak najszybciej. A w dodatku jeszcze moja siostra i jej facet cały czas tu przesiadują. Vernon jest tak gruby, że niedługo będziemy musieli kupić nową kanapę. _

_Całuję, _

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Cześć Lily! <em>

_Co słychać w domu? Mam nadzieję, że Tunia i Verni nie panoszą się zbytnio, co? U mnie istne wariatkowo, tak jak mówiłam. Na dodatek przyjechała ciotka Christine i wszystko krytykuje. Ostatnio powiedziała mi, że w krótkich włosach wyglądam jak szczypiorek i w taki sposób sobie nigdy nie znajdę porządnego czarodzieja. Uwierzysz? Tak, jakby to była moja największa ambicja. Chrzanić szkołę, chrzanić trening na aurora. Ważne, to mieć męża. _

_Buziaki, _

_Dorcas_

* * *

><p><em>Droga Dorcas, <em>

_Tak się cieszę, że piszesz. Mam nadzieję, że ciotka Christine nie dokucza Ci już aż tak bardzo. Twoje włosy bardzo mi się podobają. Podkreślają Twój charakterek! _

_U mnie, niestety, Tunia robi wszystko, żebym się czuła we własnym domu jak obcy. Obściskuje się z Vernim, prawią sobie jakieś żałosne komplementy (Pączusiu – naprawdę? Kto tak mówi?), a ja muszę to wszystko znosić! Jak Pan Wieloryb całuje się z Petunią, to wygląda, jakby chciał zjeść jej twarz. Nie wiem wtedy, czy mam ją ratować, czy co._

_Przeczytałam niemal wszystkie podręczniki i obeszłam całą okolicę tyle razy, że ludzie zaczynają się mnie bać. Siarczysta ulewa, a ja i tak włóczę się po okolicy. Ale nie będę z nimi siedzieć! Przynajmniej nadrobiłam trochę szkolnych zaległości._

_Czekam już na nasze spotkanie na Pokątnej! _

_Ściskam, _

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Kochana Lily, <em>

_Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale zupełnie nie pamiętam o czym był Twój ostatni list. Zawiesiłem się przy słowie „całuję". Wszystko mi się przypomniało ze zdwojoną siłą. Ty. Ja. Pusta klasa. Twoje usta. _

_Nie wytrzymam dłużej. _

_Twój, _

_James. _

_PS. Gdyby Syriusz wiedział, że do Ciebie piszę, to pewnie przesłałby pozdrowienia. _

* * *

><p><em>Najdroższy Jamesie, <em>

_Doskonale pamiętam wszystko. Twoje ręce, włosy (tak, zdążyłam je już polubić!), zapach… Patrzę na zegarek, ale czas zwalnia zamiast przyspieszać. To dziwne, bo wszystkie te nasze wspólnie spędzone chwile zawsze mijają w mgnieniu oka. Nie mogę się już doczekać, aż Cię znowu zobaczę! _

_Twoja stęskniona, _

_Lily_

W tym roku pogoda na Gwiazdkę wyjątkowo nie dopisała. Biały puch, który spadł na początku grudnia, szybko zmienił się w błoto. Rzęsisty deszcz od dobrych paru dni nawiedzał niemal całą Wielką Brytanię, skutecznie zwalczając jakiekolwiek przejawy świątecznego nastroju. Ta szara pogoda pasowała jednak doskonale do samopoczucia Lily. Dziewczyna od paru dni błąkała się smętnie po domu, nie potrafiąc znaleźć sobie miejsca.

James nie odpisywał. Tak po prostu. Lily raz po raz przypominała sobie swój ostatni list, by być pewną, że przypadkiem nie napisała tam czegoś głupiego. Może go obraziła? Może zniechęciła? Może chłopak się nią znudził?

Przez pierwsze dwa dni łapała się na tym, że co chwilę spoglądała tęsknie w okno, wypatrując jego czarnego puchacza. Na pytania rodziców, czy wszystko z nią w porządku i czy dobrze się czuje, często wybuchała złością. Co niby miałaby im powiedzieć? Sama nie do końca potrafiła zrozumieć swoje zachowanie.

Sprawę pogarszał Vernon Dursley, którego wady, zdaniem Lily, były niezliczone. Ich wymienianie mogłaby zacząć od samego wyglądu tego tęgiego osobnika, który z jakiś tajemniczych powodów, w toku ewolucji, został pozbawiony szyi, a zakończyć na zupełnym braku poczucia humoru. Chłopak pojawiał się w domu państwa Evans tak często, że Lily bała się otworzyć lodówkę, bo go tam nie znaleźć.

- Ogarnij się jakoś z łaski swojej, co? – warknęła Petunia, szorując zawzięcie blat kuchenny. – Za niedługo przyjdzie Verni!

Lily przewróciła oczami, zaznaczając czytany fragment książki na temat antidotów do nieznanych trucizn. Nie zamierzała się spotykać z Dursley'em. Nie planowała tym bardziej stroić się na jego przyjście. W za dużej, spranej koszulce czuła się bardzo komfortowo.

- Wiesz, że nie musisz tego sprzątać. Wystarczy, że machnę różdżką.

- ANI MI SIĘ WAŻ! – pisnęła Petunia, zakrywając sobie uszy i zachowując się tak, jakby Lily co najmniej zaklęła siarczyście. – Przysięgam, że jeżeli coś takiego ci się wymsknie przy Vernonie, to… to pożałujesz!

- Znowu się kłócicie? – spytał pan Evans, wtykając głowę przez drzwi od kuchni.

- Lily mi grozi zaklęciami! – poskarżyła się Petunia.

- Ja tylko zaoferowałam jej pomoc!

Siostry spojrzały po sobie z wściekłością.

- Dziewczynki, dajcie spokój - westchnął ciężko pan Evans, podchodząc do lodówki. – Są święta, czas przebaczania…

- Przebaczam ci, Tuniu! – Lily uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Za to, że jesteś czasem taka głupia!

- Tato! – jęknęła Petunia, rzucając ścierką o podłogę.

- Lily, przeproś siostrę – powiedział pan Evans, siląc się na stanowczość.

Zawsze miał problemy z opanowywaniem kłótni swoich córek i najchętniej zostawiał to zadanie swojej żonie.

- Zachowujecie się jak pięciolatki! – nadeszła mu z pomocą pani Evans, najwidoczniej przywiedziona do kuchni podniesionymi głosami.

- Chyba raczej Petunia – mruknęła Lily. – Znam sporo zaklęć gospodarczych i chciałam jej tylko pomóc w sprzątaniu!

- A jeśli sąsiedzi zobaczą? – oburzyła się Petunia, z przerażeniem zerkając za okno.

Wyglądała tak, jakby się spodziewała, że nagle wszyscy mieszkańcy Magnolia Lane, ignorując siarczystą ulewę, obserwują ich dom.

- Tuniaczku, daj sobie pomóc – powiedziała łagodnie pani Evans, głaszcząc Lily po głowie. – Lepiej idź się przygotować, a ja przypilnuję pieczeni.

Petunia z obrażoną miną wyszła z kuchni i po chwili, z górnego piętra, rozległ się trzask zamykanych drzwi. Lily uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie, zakasała rękawy i, ku uciesze rodziców, zaczęła energicznie wymachiwać różdżką. Zachęcona entuzjastyczną reakcją swoich widzów, pokusiła się nawet o parę efektów specjalnych w postaci iskier, czy błysków. Wiedziała, że Petunia jej tego szybko nie wybaczy, ale była to całkiem niezła rekompensata za te ciągłe wizyty Vernona.

Godzina osiemnasta zbliżała się nieubłaganie. Dursley nie miał w zwyczaju się spóźniać, więc Lily postanowiła zawczasu chyłkiem wycofać się z pola widzenia.

- Kto tak krzywo ustawił te sztućce? – warknęła Petunia, kierując wzrok w stronę wspinającej się po schodach siostry. – A serwetki nie powinny być tak zwinięte…

- Faktycznie, tragedia! – syknęła Lily z ironią. – Może trzeba odwołać tę wizytę?

Wisząca w powietrzu kłótnia umilkła natychmiast, gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Lily przyspieszyła kroku, przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz.

- Cześć. Zastałem Lily? – rozległ się znajomy głos.

- Kim jesteś? – warknęła Petunia.

- Jej kolegą ze szko…

- LILY!

Dom zatrząsł się w posadach na dźwięk wrzasku Petunii. Lily, powstrzymując się od przeskoczenia całych schodów za jednym zamachem, jak najszybciej mogła, znalazła się na dole.

Na progu jej drzwi stał nie kto inny, jak James Potter. Był to o tyle nietypowy widok, że James, który zawsze chodził w czarodziejskich szatach, wyglądał teraz jak całkiem zamożny mugol.

- James…? – wydukała Lily, patrząc na niego jak zahipnotyzowana.

- Trochę tu zimno, więc może mógłbym wejść do środka? – spytał, wskazując na siarczysty potok płynący ulicą i znikający w najbliższej, przepełnionej wodą, studzience kanalizacyjnej.

- Niestety, ale…

- Wejdź! – niemal krzyknęła Lily. – To moja siostra, Petunia, a to mój… kolega ze szkoły, James Potter.

James przekroczył próg domu, wyciągając rękę w stronę blondynki, ale ta odpowiedziała mu tylko lodowatym spojrzeniem. Chłopak zerknął w stronę Lily, zaskoczony.

- Może zostaniesz na kolację? – spytała niewinnie Lily. – Petunia przygotowała pieczeń.

Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać, Lily leżałaby już trupem na czerwonej wykładzinie. James poprawił okulary na nosie, widocznie starając się połapać w sytuacji.

- Nalegam – dodała słodko Lily. – Pewnie przebyłeś szmat drogi, żeby tu dotrzeć.

- Właściwie, to się teleport… Jasne.

Petunia prychnęła ze wściekłości i zniknęła w kuchni.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – szepnęła Lily, robiąc krok w stronę Jamesa.

- Uznałem, że skoro tak za mną tęsknisz, to pora zakończyć twe cierpienia! – uśmiechnął się, puszczając do niej oko. – Fajna koszulka.

Lily zarumieniła się, po raz pierwszy zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak wygląda. Jej włosy były rozczochrane i miała na sobie za duże ubrania, które nosiła już tylko po domu. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie to spotkanie.

- Ja… Miałam iść do pokoju…

James przewrócił oczami, wyciągając ramiona w jej stronę.

- Chodź tutaj.

Nie musiał powtarzać tego dwa razy. Lily wtuliła się w niego czując, jak całe jej ciało zdaje się rozluźniać. Złapała jego twarz w dłonie i pocałowała go najczulej, jak tylko mogła.

- Masz… sympatyczną siostrę – szepnął James, gładząc ją po włosach.

- Tak. Jest urocza, a najlepszą jej cechą jest to, że nie znosi magii.

- Widzę, że mamy kolejnego gościa – ucieszyła się pani Evans, zaglądając do hallu. – Lily, czemu nie zaprosisz gościa do środka? I jak ty wyglądasz? To bardzo niegrzeczne.

Lily zobaczyła jak James uśmiecha się pod nosem. Zdjął kurtkę i wszedł do salonu. Pan Evans złożył gazetę, z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

- Tato, to jest James Potter. Mój kolega z Hogwartu.

- Cudownie! – ucieszył się pan Evans. Poderwał się z fotela, by ścisnąć Jamesowi dłoń. – Jak do tej pory poznaliśmy tylko Severusa. Znacie się?

James, rozbawiony, spojrzał na Lily.

- Tak, znam _Sevcia. _Właściwie, to jesteśmy niemal najlepszymi przyjaciółmi!

- Wspaniale. Severus to taki miły chłopak…

Z kuchni rozległo się głośne prychnięcie Petunii.

- Jak oni wszyscy! – syknęła.

- Może się czegoś napijesz, James? – zaoferowała pani Evans. – A ty, Lily, idź się w końcu przebrać. Nie wypada tak przyjmować gości!

Lily odwróciła się na pięcie, słysząc jeszcze, jak James zamawia herbatę. Niemal wfrunęła na górę. Czuła taką radość, że miała ochotę na zmianę śmiać się i krzyczeć. Całe zmartwienia zdały się wyparować wraz z jego dotykiem. James do niej przyjechał… Oprzytomniała, uświadamiając sobie, że zamierza umyć twarz szamponem. Jak najszybciej mogła, doprowadziła się do porządku i zbiegła do salonu.

- Mają państwo wspaniały dom – powiedział James, rozglądając się z ciekawością po pokoju. – Teraz żałuję, że nigdy nie chodziłem na mugoloznawstwo. Niestety, nie wiem do czego służy połowa, ze znajdujących się tutaj przedmiotów.

Wziął do ręki pilot od telewizora, analizując go dokładnie z każdej strony.

- Rodzice Jamesa są czarodziejami – wyjaśniła Lily, opierając się o framugę drzwi.

- To naprawdę fascynujące! – rozpromienił się pan Evans. – Pytaj, o co tylko chcesz!

Nim James zdążył wypowiedzieć choćby słowo, kuchenny zegar wybił osiemnastą i niemal natychmiast, ponownie, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

- To musi być Verni! – krzyknęła Petunia, biegnąc do przedpokoju. – Mój pączusiu, tak się stęskniłam! Nie musiałeś…

Lily zakryła usta dłonią. Z trudem powstrzymała parsknięcie śmiechem na widok miny Jamesa.

- Wszystko dla mojego kwiatuszka! – rozległ się chrapliwy, męski głos i już po chwili jego właściciel wtoczył się do salonu.

Petunia promieniała, trzymając w ręce wielki bukiet… petunii.

- Bardzo oryginalny dobór kwiatów! – zauważył James z fałszywym uśmiechem. – Ja, niestety, nie pomyślałem o kupnie lilii. James Potter.

- Vernon Dursley – odpowiedział tęgi mężczyzna.

Jego małe, świńskie oczka spoglądały na chłopaka niepewnie.

- No, skoro wszyscy już są, to możemy chyba usiąść do stołu – zauważyła pani Evans, niosąc ozdobną miskę z sałatką.

Lily z rozbawieniem obserwowała, jak James zajmuje wolne miejsce obok Vernona. Zapowiadał się bardzo ciekawy wieczór.

- I co tam w pracy, Vernonie? – spytał grzecznościowo pan Evans.

- Verni jest zastępcą dyrektora w dużej firmie produkującej świdry – powiedziała z dumą Petunia, poklepując ukochanego po tłustym ramieniu.

- Już niedługo, kwiatuszku! – Vernon cmoknął ją w policzek. – Dziś zawarliśmy bardzo intratną umowę. Będziemy zaopatrywać firmę, zajmującą się remontem dużych obiektów sportowych.

- Verni sam to wszystko nadzorował!

- Zaproponowano mi awans.

- To wspaniale! – uśmiechnęła się pani Evans, wznosząc w górę kieliszek z winem. – Wypijmy za to.

- Tak, gratulacje – dodał pan Evans.

- Ja wolę grać na obiektach sportowych, niż je remontować – powiedział James, robiąc łyka wina.

- Sportowiec? Co trenujesz? – spytał Vernon z przekąsem.

- Quidditcha – odpowiedział beztrosko James.

Petunia zakrztusiła się, a w pokoju zapadła kompletna cisza. Lily z przerażeniem przypomniała sobie, że nic Jamesowi nie powiedziała na temat Dursley'a. Vernon wetknął sobie do ust wielki kawałek mięsa.

- A szo to takego?

- Kompletnie zapomniałam o cieście! – zapiszczała Petunia, podrywając się na równe nogi.

Państwo Evans, w milczeniu, skupili się na opróżnianiu swoich talerzy. Vernon wodził małymi oczkami od twarzy do twarzy, w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

- James żartował – powiedziała w końcu Lily. – Gra w piłkę nożną.

- Na jakiej pozycji? – dopytywał Vernon, nakładając sobie na talerz wielką porcję ziemniaczanego purée.

James, z ironicznym uśmiechem, spojrzał wyczekująco na Lily.

- Na ataku – odrzekła dziewczyna, usilnie starając się przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek na temat tego sportu.

- Ja w szkole stałem na bramce – stwierdził z dumą Vernon.

- Musiałeś być dobry – powiedział poważnie James, ignorując karcące spojrzenie Lily.

- Ciasto. Sama piekłam.

Petunia postawiła na stole wielki sernik, polany grubą warstwą czekolady. Zerknęła z czułością na swojego narzeczonego.

- Stawiam galeona, że Verni zje to wszystko sam. – Lily usłyszała szept tuż przy uchu. – Zakład?

Musiała użyć całej swojej silnej woli, by nie parsknąć śmiechem, widząc powagę na twarzy Jamesa.

- Zakład – odpowiedziała.

Uścisnęli sobie pod stołem ręce.

- Więc skąd się znacie? – spytał Vernon.

- Ze szkoły – odrzekła szybko Lily, postanawiając już nie dopuścić Jamesa do głosu. – Jesteśmy w jednej klasie.

- Dalej nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie wybrałaś tej samej szkoły, co twoja siostra – mruknął Vernon, spoglądając na nią z dezaprobatą. – Internat i to jeszcze w Szkocji? Po co?

- Bo to najlepsza i jedyna taka szkoła w całej Brytanii – wtrącił oschle James.

- A ty, masz jakieś plany na przyszłość, James?

Lily zaczęła się modlić w duchu, by chłopak znowu nie powiedział czegoś niemądrego.

- Nie zamierzam pracować – odpowiedział beztrosko, sięgając po pieczywo.

Mina Vernona świadczyła o tym, że to nie mieści się w jego zakresie pojmowania świata. Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy zasiedli przy stole, przerwał jedzenie. Na jego czole wyskoczyła pulsująca żyła.

- James, kosztowałeś tej sałatki? – spytała pani Evans, próbując zmienić temat.

- Jak to: _nie zamierzasz pracować_? – powtórzył powoli Vernon.

- Verni, ciasta? – Petunia nachalnie podetknęła mu talerz pod nos.

James wzruszył ramionami.

- Są lepsze rzeczy do roboty – odpowiedział wesoło, spoglądając z ukosa na Lily i łapiąc ją pod stołem za kolano.

- Na przykład? Żerowanie na ciężkiej pracy innych i zwalanie utrzymania na karb państwa?

Vernona Dursley'a stanowczo nie można było nazwać tolerancyjnym. Jakiekolwiek odstępstwa od tego, co sam nazywał normą, odbierał niemal jako osobistą obelgę. James podniósł na niego wzrok. Lily dobrze znała to spojrzenie i wiedziała, że nie wróży niczego dobrego.

- Twoje państwo ma się nijak do mojego życia – odpowiedział spokojnie, ale z lekko dosłyszalną groźbą w głosie. – Jak tylko będę miał taką ochotę, to nie będę pracować. Moja przyszła żona też, jeśli tylko zechce.

Lily zarumieniła się, wbijając nerwowo widelec w mięso.

- I kto was będzie utrzymywał, Potter? – prychnął Vernon, czerwieniejąc na twarzy.

- Tak się składa, że pochodzę ze starego rodu, który przez wielki zdążył co nieco zgromadzić w skarbcu.

Vernon głupkowato wytrzeszczył oczy.

- No ale… - Podrapał się po głowie. – Nie można tak nic nie robić.

James zaśmiał się.

- Ale ja nie zamierzam się obijać. Ja będę ratował świat. Także ten twój, _Verni_! – Mrugnął wesoło w jego stronę, wracając do jedzenia.

Przez dalszą część kolacji starano się unikać niewygodnych tematów. Petunia, przy każdej możliwej okazji zachwalała swojego ukochanego, który pochłaniał wszystko, co znalazło się w zasięgu jego krótkiej ręki. Państwo Evans na zmianę wyrażali zainteresowanie i podziw, raz po raz gratulując Dursley'owi sukcesów.

- Zupełnie, jakby chciała go sprzedać – szepnął rozbawiony James, słuchając jak Petunia zachęca Vernona, by opowiedział o swoich wyczynach sportowych. – Wątpię, żeby Verni był w stanie wykonać chociażby zwykły skłon…

Lily zachichotała.

- To pomyśl sobie, że ja to znoszę już od przeszło półtora tygodnia. – Ścisnęła pod stołem dłoń Jamesa. – Tęskniłam za tobą. Bardzo.

- A może chciałabyś dzisiaj jechać do mnie, co? Jutro razem wybralibyśmy się na Pokątną – powiedział James z nadzieją.

Lily, z wrażenia, niemal nie zakrztusiła się winem.

- No? Co ty na to? – dopytywał James.

- A gdzie bym miała spać? – spytała niepewnie, zerkając kątem oka na swoich rodziców i oceniając szanse takiego przedsięwzięcia.

James przewrócił oczami.

- Wiesz, mamy całkiem spore lochy pod domem. Dużo tam pamiątek po inkwizycji, więc myślę, że znalazłyby się jakieś wolne dyby – zażartował. – No przecież, że w pokoju gościnnym.

- No, ale nie jestem jeszcze nawet spakowana.

- To nie problem. Dwa machnięcia różdżką powinny załatwić sprawę. No dalej, zgódź się! Syriusz i Remus też już tam są. Jutro wpadnie Peter…

- Dobrze – przerwała mu Lily. – Muszę tylko zapytać rodziców.

James przytaknął, szczerząc zęby.

- … no i wtedy Verni mu na to: „Nie ma mowy! Albo będziemy negocjować cenę, albo nici z zakupu!" – opowiadała przejęta Petunia. – Musielibyście widzieć minę sprzedawcy! Od razu dał nam duży rabat na ten odkurzacz! Prawda, pączusiu?

Vernon chrząknął na potwierdzenie.

- To dobrze, że jesteś taki zaradny – pochwaliła go pani Evans.

- Mamo – wtrąciła Lily, korzystając z chwili ciszy. – James zaprasza mnie dzisiaj do siebie. Jutro wieczorem i tak jesteśmy umówieni ze znajomymi w Londynie, pamiętasz?

Pani Evans uniosła brwi.

- A twoi rodzice są w domu, James?

- Oczywiście. Są tam też moi przyjaciele i dla każdego znajdzie się pokój – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Proszę się nie martwić o Lily.

Państwo Evans wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

- A kto mi pomoże w sprzątaniu? – jęknęła Petunia.

- Jakoś ostatnio nie chciałaś mojej pomocy – odcięła się Lily.

- Dobrze, możesz jechać. Będzie spokój.

- Jak się tam dostaniecie? Nie widziałem nigdzie samochodu – mruknął Vernon, spoglądając podejrzliwie na Jamesa.

Lily zdążyła się już dowiedzieć, że dla Dursleya samochód był wyznacznikiem tego, jakim się jest człowiekiem.

- Mój przyjaciel po nas przyjedzie – odpowiedział Potter z błyskiem w oku.

Lily spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, nie bardzo wiedząc, co chłopak ma na myśli.

- Muszę się spakować – powiedziała wstając od stołu. – Chodź, James.

- Dziękuję za pyszną kolację – dodał Potter. – Pieczeń wspaniała – dodał w stronę naburmuszonej Petunii.

Udali się po schodach na górę.

- A więc to tak wygląda pokój Lily Evans! - James usiadł na łóżku, rozglądając się z ciekawością. – Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś tu wejdę.

- Nic szczególnego – mruknęła Lily, wyciągając z szafy kufer.

- Może ci pomóc? Gdzie masz bieliznę? – zażartował James.

Lily zaśmiała się, wywracając oczami. Chłopak wstał i podszedł do jej biurka.

- To ty? – spytał, podnosząc jedną z fotografii. – Czemu wszystko tu jest takie… nieruchome?

- Naprawdę, przydałoby ci się mugoloznawstwo – zauważyła Lily. – Tak, to ja z Tunią. Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałam, że jestem czarownicą.

- Jest zazdrosna – stwierdził James, przenosząc spojrzenie na Lily. – Na złość tobie wybrała sobie chyba najnudniejszego Mugola…

- To jej sprawa – przerwała mu. – Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że twój przyjaciel po nas „przyjedzie"?

- Zobaczysz. – James wyszczerzył zęby, podchodząc do niej.

Objął ją, przystawiając nos do jej szyi.

- Znowu te truskawki – szepnął.

- Potter, ja się tu chcę spakować – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Lily. – Na dole są moi rodzice…

- Też mi wymówka! – prychnął James, rozpuszczając jej włosy i całując ją w szyję.

Lily nawet nie starała się go odepchnąć. Wsunęła dłoń pod jego koszulkę, z przyjemnością dotykając jego ciepłej skóry.

- Kochanie, zapakowałam ci trochę sernika dla państwa Potter… - powiedziała pani Evans, otwierając drzwi.

Lily i James odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni.

- Dzięki, mamo – mruknęła Lily, rumieniąc się.

- Pakuj się, kochanie, bo nie zdążysz – dodała, puszczając do córki oko i wychodząc z pokoju.

James uniósł brwi, z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy. Lily, opanowując wybuch śmiechu, wyjęła różdżkę. Chwilę potem schodzili na dół, niosąc jej bagaże.

- I co, znowu nas opuszczasz na parę miesięcy? - westchnął pan Evans, podchodząc do córki i obejmując ją ramieniem. – A ty, James, musisz nas jeszcze odwiedzić – ściszył głos. – Chętnie się dowiem czegoś na temat Quidditcha, bo Lily nie bardzo potrafiła mi na ten temat cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Oczywiście – zaśmiał się James. – Ja też się chętnie dowiem czegoś więcej o piłce nożnej. Mogę skorzystać z toalety? Muszę… dać znać Syriuszowi, żeby nas odebrał.

- Łazienka jest na prawo. Vernon i Tunia tu jeszcze są? – spytała Lily.

- Tak, z mamą w salonie – odpowiedział ojciec.

- Jedziesz już? – rzuciła w jej stronę Petunia.

- Zaraz. Jak tylko zjawi się tu Syriusz…

- Co to za imię? – prychnął Vernon.

- Bardzo fajne, _Verni_ – wtrącił się James, wchodząc do pokoju. – Dziękuję bardzo za gościnę. Na nas już czas.

- Uważaj na siebie, córeczko.

Pani Evans objęła Lily, gładząc ją po włosach.

- Pa – dodała oschle Petunia.

Lily, w towarzystwie Jamesa wyszła z domu. Przetransportowali kufry kawałek dalej, we wskazane miejsce. Dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta. Syriusz Black, ubrany w skórzaną, mugolską kurtkę, opierał się nonszalancko o wielki, czarny motocykl. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok łobuzersko.

- Co tam, Evans? – rzucił w jej stronę.

Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo głupio musi teraz wyglądać.

- Co to… jest? – wydusiła z siebie.

- A na co ci wygląda? – prychnął Black, pomagając Jamesowi przymocować zmniejszony kufer do pojazdu. – Masz wszystko?

Lily przytaknęła bezmyślnie, obserwując jak chłopcy wskakują na motocykl. James wyciągnął do niej rękę i pomógł jej usadowić się pomiędzy sobą, a Syriuszem.

- Gotowa? – szepnął jej do ucha, obejmując ją mocno w pasie.

Cokolwiek Lily oczekiwała po tym pytaniu, to na pewno nie była gotowa na to, co się stało po chwili. Maszyna zaryczała i z pełnym pędem ruszyła przed siebie, by parę metrów dalej wzbić się wysoko w górę.

Krzyk Lily zmieszał się z głośnym, przypominającym szczek psa, śmiechem Syriusza.


	24. Wybuch

**Witajcie!**

**Żeby tradycji stało się zadość, zacznę od podziękowań za Wasze cudowne, motywujące komentarze:  
><strong>

**c-thru, Eidorian, GinnyLFC, Sophie, TrustNo1PL, Keti, Amanda, myk-myk, Grey, Ellie, Olena, Ryczka i anonimowym komentatorom.  
><strong>

**Muszę Was też przeprosić, kochani, ponieważ ze względu na nawał nowych obowiązków, nie będę w stanie publikować nowych rozdziałów tak często, jak to miało miejsce kiedyś. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że będę kontynuować to opowiadanie, a teraz wklejam dla Was najdłuższy rozdział w jego historii!  
><strong>

**Beta: Grim  
><strong>

**Zapraszam do czytania!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ziemia, niemal niewidoczna za ciemną zasłoną chmur, przemykała pod ich stopami z zawrotną prędkością. Domy wydawały się małe, jakby były zamieszkiwane przez lalki. Pojawiały się i znikały, tak samo jak samochody i miniaturowi ludzie, ukryci pod parasolami. Lasy zmieniały się w pola, pola w miasta, miasta przechodziły w góry. Deszcz zacinał ostro i gdyby nie odpowiednie zaklęcie chroniące, trójka młodych czarodziejów, siedzących na motorze, pewnie byłaby już przemoknięta do suchej nitki.<p>

Lily czuła jak ręce, trzymające mocno Syriusza Blacka, drętwieją jej z zimna. Wilgotne włosy przylepiały się do jej twarzy, wywołując nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Docisnęła mocno czapkę na uszy, czując ciepły oddech Jamesa na swojej szyi. To było jedyne przyjemne odczucie, od kiedy wzbili się w powietrze. Sama nie była pewna, czy bardziej ma ochotę Potterowi przyłożyć, czy też pocałować, za zafundowanie jej tej przejażdżki.

- Skąd masz ten motocykl? – krzyknęła Syriuszowi do ucha.

- Kupiłem sobie na gwiazdkę! – odpowiedział głośno, przyspieszając. – Fajny, nie?

- Fajny! – potwierdziła Lily, zaciskając ręce na jego pasie i starając się nie patrzeć w dół.

Nigdy nie przepadała za lataniem na miotle, a motocykl był dużo gorszy.

- Evans, udusisz mnie!

- Daleko jeszcze? – rzuciła głośno w stronę Jamesa, nie poluzowując chwytu.

- Już blisko! – odpowiedział Potter. – Lecimy do Doliny Godryka!

Lily pisnęła z podekscytowania, zadowolona, że huk motoru i szum wiatru zagłuszą ten niefrasobliwy dźwięk niemal całkowicie. Tyle czytała o tym słynnym miejscu! Tylu wielkich czarodziejów pochodziło właśnie z Doliny Godryka! Podobno sam Dumbledore tam mieszkał! Dziewczyna nie mogła się doczekać, aż zobaczy wszystko na własne oczy.

- Trzymaj się mocno, Evans! – krzyknął Syriusz. – Lądujemy!

Chłopak szarpnął maszyną i skierował ją ostro w dół. Lily wczepiła się w niego, niemal wbijając mu palce w brzuch. Pęd wiatru rozwiewał jej włosy, gdy zbliżali się w stronę ziemi. Dziewczyna schowała twarz w zimnej, skórzanej kurtce Syriusza, pachnącej jakimś ostrym zapachem. Jedynie ręce Jamesa, splecione w jej pasie dodawały jej teraz otuchy.

Motor gładko dotknął ziemi i, tylko nieznacznie zwalniając, pomknął polną drogą wprost na wielką, żelazną bramę. Gdy Lily była już niemal pewna, że się rozbiją, James szepnął coś cicho pod nosem i przejechali przez furtę gładko, jakby wcale nie istniała. Długi, ośnieżony podjazd, otoczony drzewami, prowadził wprost do wielkiej willi, przyozdobionej świątecznymi lampkami.

Kremowe ściany, porośnięte niespotykanym zimą bluszczem, idealnie komponowały się z czerwonymi dachówkami. Całość tworzyła obrazek, który z powodzeniem mógłby się znajdować na jednej ze świątecznych pocztówek, wiszącej na lodówce państwa Evans. Przez gęste gałęzie świerków przebijało się ciepłe światło, dochodzące z salonu. Lily z rozmarzeniem pomyślała o ogniu, wesoło trzaskającym w kominku.

Syriusz zeskoczył z motoru jako pierwszy, odgarniając mokre włosy z czoła. Otrzepał się niemal jak pies i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Lily. Dziewczyna, czując, jak zbiera jej się na mdłości, z radością postawiła stopy na ziemi. Stały, twardy grunt to było coś, czego stanowczo w tej chwili potrzebowała. Wszystko wirowało jej nieco przed oczami, jakby właśnie zsiadła z łodzi. Zatoczyła się i w ostatniej chwili złapała drzewa.

- No ładnie. Ktoś tu chyba trochę przesadził z winem, co? – zakpił James.

- Zamknij się, Potter – syknęła Lily.

Teraz zaczynała już być pewna: stanowczo chętniej by go spoliczkowała, niż pocałowała. Przynajmniej dzięki temu łatwiej zachowają pozory, że są tylko przyjaciółmi.

Chłopcy zaśmiali się, wyciągając jej miniaturowe bagaże.

- I jak ci się podobało, Evans? – spytał Syriusz, spoglądając na motor z błyskiem w oku.

Takie spojrzenie powinno być raczej zarezerwowane dla ukochanej, a nie dla zwykłej maszyny. Ale Black zawsze był specyficzny.

- Super – mruknęła Lily, nadal zaciskając palce na pniu drzewa. – Ale to był ostatni raz, kiedy wsiadłam na to cholerstwo.

- Nie zarzekaj się tak! Jeszcze będziesz błagać, żebym cię przewiózł moją Bestią.

- Bestią? – prychnęła Lily. – Trafna nazwa.

Potarła dłońmi twarz, starając się doprowadzić do ładu.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – James obrzucił ją zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. – Bo jesteś taka, jakby trochę…

- Zielona – dokończył za niego Syriusz.

- Spokojnie. Mam jedynie ochotę zwrócić całą pieczeń Petunii, ale nie martwcie się o mnie! – zapewniła ich ironicznie Lily. Wyprostowała się i raz jeszcze spojrzała na piękny dom, przed którym się znajdowała. – Tutaj mieszkasz? – spytała cicho, czując się nieco przytłoczona.

James wspominał co nieco o starym, rodowym majątku, ale chyba przemilczał kwestię jego wielkości. Chłopak przytaknął, kierując się w stronę, przyozdobionych wieńcem drzwi wejściowych.

- Witaj w chatce Potterów – powiedział Syriusz, obejmując ją ramieniem.

Wnętrze domu okazało się równie imponujące, co jego fasada. Zaraz po wejściu, Lily znalazła się w wielkim hallu. Jasne ściany były przyozdobione portretami przodków; część z nich pochrapywała spokojnie w swoich ramach, niektórzy z ciekawością obserwowali Lily, a jeszcze inni dyskutowali cicho, przez ramy obrazu. Szerokie, drewniane schody, otoczone rzeźbioną balustradą prowadziły na piętro, a tuż za nimi znajdowało się wejście do salonu.

- Jesteśmy! – oznajmił głośno James, pomagając Lily zdjąć płaszcz. – Tędy – zwrócił się do niej z uśmiechem.

Salon okazał się być przestronnym pomieszczeniem, urządzonym ze smakiem, ale w iście czarodziejskim stylu. Na półkach roiło się od magicznych, pobrzękujących, wirujących i unoszących się w powietrzu przedmiotów. Obrazy na ścianach przedstawiały ważne sceny z historii czarodziejów, o których Lily słyszała na zajęciach. Nad kominkiem wisiała kolekcja starych mieczy, a tuż obok tykał zegar o siedmiu wskazówkach. Lily z trudem skupiła wzrok na siedzących na kanapie postaciach.

Pan Potter wyglądał jak starsza wersja Jamesa, o siwych włosach. Przyglądał się Lily znad gazety. Obok niego siedział Remus, uśmiechający się szeroko, z książką w ręce. Na bujanym fotelu znajdowała się pulchna kobieta, o długich, mlecznych włosach. Mimo zmarszczek, jej twarz była nadal piękna. Nadzorowała parę drutów, tworzących długi szalik w barwach Gryffindoru.

- Mamo, tato. Poznajcie Lily Evans – przedstawił James.

- Oczywiście, że to musi być ona – uśmiechnęła się pani Potter. – Jamie tyle o tobie opowiadał. Jesteś nawet ładniejsza, niż opisywał.

Lily poczuła, że się rumieni.

- Dobry wieczór – odpowiedziała nieśmiało, mając ochotę wybiec z powrotem na rzęsisty deszcz.

- Miło cię wreszcie poznać – dodał pan Potter. – Syriusz uparł się, żeby cię tu przywieźć tym swoim motorem. Pewnie napijesz się czegoś ciepłego, prawda?

- Chętnie – uśmiechnęła się Lily, siadając obok Remusa.

- Jak podróż? – spytał niewinnie Lupin, szczerząc zęby.

- Wspaniale.

- Spróbowałabyś powiedzieć inaczej – mruknął Syriusz, grożąc jej palcem.

Na okrągłym, szklanym stoliku pojawiła się taca, na której znajdowała się miska z kruchymi ciasteczkami i filiżankami z aromatyczną herbatą, pachnącą dziką różą. Lily poczuła, jak przez jej palce przechodzi rozkoszna fala ciepła.

- Kiedy lecicie na Pokątną? – spytała pani Potter, nie odrywając wzroku od szalika.

- Jutro, koło południa – odpowiedział James, siadając na oparciu fotela, zajmowanego przez jego mamę.

- Zapakuję wam coś do jedzenia.

- Mamo – jęknął James. – Po co…?

- Ja tam chętnie wezmę trochę tej szarlotki – wtrącił się Syriusz, siadając po drugiej stronie pani Potter. – Ale mięso też może być.

- Jasne, ty zjesz wszystko, co się pojawi w zasięgu ręki.

Lily zaśmiała się, popijając gorącą herbatę i przysłuchując się przekomarzaniom. To był długi i pełen wrażeń dzień. Ciepło z kominka przenikało przez całe jej ciało, a gorąca para z filiżanki sprawiała, że wszystko widziała jak przez mgłę. Poczuła, jak robi się senna. Ziewnęła dyskretnie, nie chcąc przerywać rozmowy.

- … Remusowi smakowały zwłaszcza krwiste befsztyki, co nie? – zaśmiał się Syriusz.

Lupin oderwał wzrok od książki i spojrzał na niego, z poniesionymi brwiami.

- Tak, były okej. Ale nie każdy spędza połowę dnia myśląc wyłącznie o jedzeniu – odciął się.

- Ha, ciesz się, że nie wiesz, o czym myśli przez drugą połowę – mruknął James, kręcąc głową ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Święta prawda, Jamie! – potwierdził Syriusz, wpychając do ust wielkie ciastko.

- A może tak zajęlibyście się gościem? – zwróciła im uwagę pani Potter. – Bo dziewczyna zaraz uśnie.

Lily zamrugała, zdając sobie sprawę, że nagle znalazła się w centrum zainteresowania.

- Ja nie… To znaczy… - wyjąkała, czując się niezręcznie.

- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju – powiedział James, wstając.

- Tak, tak. Pokaż jej, gdzie śpi – dodał Syriusz, szczerząc zęby z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy. – Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli!

Pani Potter trzepnęła go w tył głowy.

- Syriuszu!

- Lepiej zajmij się ciastkami – odpowiedział mu pan Potter, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

James stanowczo był młodszą kopią swojego ojca.

- Dobranoc – powiedziała Lily, podnosząc się z wygodnej kanapy.

- Dobranoc, kochanie – odrzekła pani Potter.

- Śpij dobrze – krzyknął za nią Syriusz. – Kotku…

Lily zachichotała, słysząc jeszcze ciche „z_amknij się_", wypowiedziane przez Remusa. Ruszyła za milczącym Jamesem, który wspinał się już po drewnianych schodach. Na piętrze długim korytarzem, od którego odchodziły różnorakie drzwi, prowadził ją daleko w głąb domu. Lily poczuła się jak w labiryncie. Postacie z obrazów zdawały się obserwować każdy jej ruch. Dziewczyna jednak nie miała jednak siły zastanawiać się, jakie tajemnice może skrywać wiekowa willa państwa Potter. Bardziej skupiała się na tym, że James znajdował się tak blisko. Chłopak nie odwracał się do niej, idąc spokojnie przed siebie. To zaczynało być frustrujące!

- Proszę – powiedział, otwierając jedne z drzwi i przepuszczając ją przez próg. Znaleźli się w małej, uroczej sypialni, w której stały już jej kufry. – Łazienka jest naprzeciwko, a do salonu na pewno trafisz – dodał, obserwując ją.

Lily uśmiechnęła się. To się nie mogło tak zakończyć. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, przekręcając zamek.

- Myślałem, że jesteś śpiąca – zauważył James.

- Ciii… – uciszyła go, podchodząc do niego i przykładając mu palec do ust. – Jesteś teraz moim więźniem.

James uniósł brwi.

- Ale jesteśmy w moim domu – odpowiedział, z rosnącym uśmiechem.

Lily wzruszyła ramionami, obejmując go za szyję. James, jakby tylko na to czekał, przysunął ją do siebie jednym ruchem, całując delikatnie szyję. Znaczył pocałunkami drogę wzdłuż jej linii szczęki, policzka, aż dotarł do ust. Lily poczuła, jak jej plecy dotykają ściany, a ciało Jamesa, takie ciepłe i pachnące aż nazbyt znajomo, przyciska się blisko do niej. Chłopak, nie przerywając pocałunku, przejechał dłonią po jej boku i udzie, podnosząc jej nogę. Jego palce wbijały się w jej skórę, a Lily czuła się tak, jakby ze szczęścia mogła się zaraz stopić.

Tak długo o tym marzyła, śniła. Dwa tygodnie rozłąki podczas świąt wydawały jej się niemal wiecznością. Nigdy jeszcze się tak nie czuła. Nigdy tak nie tęskniła. Nie myślała, że takie uczucia istnieją naprawdę, że może jej na kimś aż tak zależeć. A już z całą pewnością, że może to być akurat James.

Wsunęła mu ręce pod mugolską koszulę, rozkoszując się ciepłem jego skóry. Czuła pod palcami jego żebra. Był taki chudy… Na jego plecach wyczuła jakąś małą bliznę. Lily zanotowała w myślach, że kiedyś go o nią zapyta. Przejechała po niej opuszkiem, ucząc się wszystkiego na pamięć. W tej chwili James wydawał jej się idealny. Niczego by w nim nie zmieniła. Nie chciałaby być nigdzie indziej, ani z nikim innym. James był dokładnie tym, czego pragnęła. Był tylko jej.

Oparli się o siebie czołami, łapiąc oddech. Lily zamknęła oczy, wdychając zapach jego skóry. Pachniał miętą, deszczem i dymem z kominka.

- Nie mogłem się już tego doczekać – szepnął jej na ucho, bawiąc się jej włosami.

- Ja też – odpowiedziała Lily, gładząc go po twarzy.

- Wiesz, że to trochę nierealne? – spytał James, uśmiechając się.

- Co takiego?

- No to, że jesteś tutaj. W moim domu. Ze mną…

Lily poczuła, jak jego ręce zaciskają się na niej mocniej. Po co? Przecież i tak nie zamierzała uciekać. Pocałowała go w ramię, odchylając nieznacznie jego koszulę.

- Tak, trochę to nierealne – potwierdziła cicho. – Ale nie chciałabym teraz być w żadnym innym miejscu.

Stanęła na palcach i wbiła się mocno w jego usta.

- James? Jesteś tutaj? – głos Syriusza, poprzedzony głośnym pukaniem, rozległ się zza zamkniętych drzwi.

James wyszczerzył zęby i spojrzał pytająco na Lily. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

- Black, ja się tu staram zasnąć – odkrzyknęła, starając się uspokoić oddech. – Naprawdę myślisz, że przetrzymywałabym tutaj Pottera?

Musnęła ustami wargi Jamesa.

- Chyba nie… - odpowiedział Syriusz. – Okej, dobranoc. Idę go poszukać.

Kroki na korytarzu oddalały się, aż całkiem ucichły.

- Kłamczucha – zakpił James, podnosząc Lily i znów całując jej szyję.

Dziewczyna zachichotała, obejmując go nogami i trzymając się mocno za jego szyję.

- Wiesz, że on nie spocznie, dopóki cię nie znajdzie? – spytała.

- Tak, chyba tak. Ale niech się jeszcze chwilę pomęczy.

* * *

><p>Lily miała piękny sen. A może to była jawa? Wszystko się zlewało, było jakieś nierealne.<p>

Obudziła się z szerokim uśmiechem, przytulając się mocno do poduszki. Mimo, że za oknem nadal padał deszcz, a niebo spowijała gruba warstwa ciemnych chmur, ona czuła się tak, jakby ostatnio nie robiła niczego innego, tylko wygrzewała się w promieniach słonecznych. Z radością zanotowała, że nadal znajduje się w pokoju gościnnym, w domu państwa Potter.

Ubrała się i wyjrzała na korytarz. Nie była pewna, czy chłopcy już wstali, a wizja siedzenia sam na sam z rodzicami Jamesa nie była dla niej zbytnio zachęcająca. Wstrzymała oddech, nasłuchując, ale dom był na tyle duży, że odgłosy z kuchni ginęły pewnie już gdzieś przy schodach, prowadzących na piętro. Niemal podskoczyła, gdy drzwi naprzeciwko niej otwarły się z impetem, a z zza nich wyjrzała nieco rozczochrana głowa Blacka.

- O, Evans. Już wstałaś? – spytał radośnie, ściskając w dłoni szczoteczkę do zębów.

- Nie, tak sobie lunatykuję – odparła Lily, chichocąc cicho na widok jego bokserek, pokrytych wzorkami przedstawiającymi piłki do gry w quidditcha.

- No, no. Nieładnie tak się gapić – zauważył Syriusz, szczerząc zęby i unosząc brwi. – Wiem, że pewnie ciężko ci się powstrzymać, ale…

Lily przewróciła oczami, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Już, już! Nie schlebiaj tak sobie, okej? – odezwał się James, wychodząc z jednego z pokoi.

Ciekawe, jakie on miał bokserki? Lily zarumieniła się na samą myśl i uśmiechnęła bezwiednie, widząc, że jego włosy są w jeszcze większym nieładzie, niż zwykle. Z trudem powstrzymała palącą chęć, by podejść do niego i zarzucić mu ręce na szyję.

- Nie widziałaś jeszcze pokoju Jamesa, prawda? – spytał Syriusz, zupełnie ignorując to, co przed chwilą usłyszał.

- Nie wiem, czy chcesz go oglądać właśnie teraz – rozległ się przytłumiony głos Remusa. – Straszny tu bałagan.

- W ten sposób jesteście mnie jedynie w stanie zachęcić – zaśmiała się Lily, ruszając w stronę otwartych drzwi.

Minęła Jamesa, muskając dłonią niby od niechcenia jego ramię. To dziwne, jak bardzo pragnęła kontaktu fizycznego z nim.

Faktycznie, pokój był zabałaganiony, ale czego się można było spodziewać, skoro przynajmniej od wczoraj urzędowało w nim trzech chłopców. Remus, jako jedyny kompletnie ubrany, siedział na łóżku, pakując ubrania do swojego kufra. Uśmiechnął się serdecznie w stronę dziewczyny.

Gdy oczy Lily przywykły już do stosów rzeczy, prawdopodobnie należących do Syriusza, które walały się po całej powierzchni tego dużego pokoju, dostrzegła, że całość wygląda jak wielki hołd, złożony quidditchowi. Największą jej ciekawość wzbudziła jednak tablica, zapełniona zdjęciami i szkicami. Czy te mapy przedstawiały Hogwart…?

- Siadaj – powiedział James, zgarniając część rzeczy z łóżka na podłogę. – Peter pisał, że aportuje się prosto na Pokątną. Chcesz coś do jedzenia?

- Poproszę – odpowiedziała Lily, obserwując, jak chłopak wciąga nieco pomiętą szatę przez głowę i kręci się po pokoju, starając się doprowadzić go do ładu.

Na biurku pojawił się talerz z kanapkami i kubek z aromatyczną kawą. Ciekawe, ile skrzatów domowych zatrudnia rodzina Potterów? Mimo, że Lily żyła już przez jakiś czas w magicznym świecie, ciągle znajdowała w nim coś, co ją zaskakiwało i fascynowało. Szczerze wątpiła, czy to kiedykolwiek ulegnie zmianie.

- Ktoś widział moją kurtkę? – spytał Syriusz, wchodząc do pokoju z głową owiniętą ręcznikiem, jak turbanem.

- Tak, wczoraj, jak lecieliśmy motorem – mruknął James, przekopując jedną ze swoich szuflad.

Lily, która już od jakiegoś czasu czuła, że coś ją uwiera, podniosła się nieznacznie i zerknęła pod kołdrę.

- To ta? – spytała szczerząc zęby.

- O, dzięki Evans. Przydajesz się! – Syriusz, swoim starym i bardzo denerwującym zwyczajem poczochrał ją po głowie i ponownie opuścił pokój.

- Pomyśl sobie, że oni tak zawsze – szepnął Remus, zamykając swój kufer.

- Kondolencje – odpowiedziała równie cicho Lily.

- No! Jest! – niemal krzyknął James, wyjmując z jednej ze swoich szuflad wymięty kawałek pergaminu.

- Spróbowałbyś ją tylko zgubić! – dotarło do nich warczenie z łazienki.

- Co to? – zainteresowała się Lily.

Chłopcy zamilkli. James, spuszczając głowę zajął się wrzucaniem rzeczy do swojego kufra. Lily spojrzała wyczekująco na Lupina, siedzącego tuż obok.

- Wypracowanie Syriusza – odpowiedział wymijająco, nie nawiązując z nią kontaktu wzrokowego.

Syriusz, nadal w bokserkach, ale dodatkowo ubrany w swoją skórzaną kurtkę, ponownie wtargnął do pokoju. Jego mokre włosy zwisały smętnie, zostawiając za sobą na podłodze ślady wody. Remus dyskretnie przewrócił oczami.

- Czegoś jeszcze nie potrafisz znaleźć? – spytał ironicznie.

- Tak. Spodni i jakiejś koszulki…

- Czemu ubierasz się jak mugol? – zauważyła Lily, ponieważ różnica w ubiorze Jamesa i Syriusza była aż nazbyt widoczna.

- Żeby wkurzyć rodziców – odpowiedział Syriusz, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. – Tak to się zaczęło i jakoś weszło mi już w nawyk. Poza tym, podobno mugolskie ciuchy mi pasują.

Uniósł zawadiacko brwi, kierując się w stronę kufra Remusa.

- Ani myśl tu zaglądać! - Lupin zagrodził mu przejście. – Nie będziesz mi tu grzebać i rozwalać!

- Dobra, dobra. Wyluzuj – mruknął Syriusz, rozglądając się badawczo po pokoju.

- O której planujemy wyruszyć? – spytała niepewnie Lily, starając się szacunkowo dopasować stan bałaganu, w jakim znajdował się pokój, do czasu potrzebnego na uprzątnięcie tego.

- Jak tylko znajdę gacie! – warknął Syriusz, kręcąc się w miejscu jak bąk.

- _Accio gacie tego debila! _– zdenerwował się James, machając trochę zbyt energicznie różdżką.

Spodnie przefrunęły przez pokój, lądując w jego dłoni. Rzucił je w stronę przyjaciela, trafiając go prosto w twarz.

- Będę musiał jeszcze pożegnać moją _Bestyjkę_ – westchnął Syriusz, przeciągając jedną nogę przez nogawkę.

Lily podparła głowę na ręce, biorąc głęboki oddech.

- To może trochę potrwać, wiesz? – powiedział cicho Lupin, uśmiechając się blado.

* * *

><p>W mniemaniu Lily, pakowanie się chłopców trwało w nieskończoność. Gdy tylko udało im się znaleźć jedną, ze zgubionych rzeczy szybko okazywało się, że brakuje im czegoś jeszcze. Najwięcej czasu potrzebował Black, który chyba tylko cudem odnalazł swoją szkolną szatę.<p>

Po sutym obiedzie i zaskakująco czułym pożegnaniu z państwem Potter, udali się na Pokątną. Oczywiście znacznie później, niż zakładali. W zaciemnionym i zadymionym wnętrzu Dziurawego Kotła słychać było gwar rozmów. Wśród kolorowego tłumy fascynujących gości, przy jednym ze stolików Lily wypatrzyła znajome twarze. Peter, Margot i Dorcas, popijając kremowe piwo, zajęci byli radosną rozmową.

- No! Już myślałam, że nigdy się nie pojawisz! – krzyknęła Dorcas, odstawiając energicznie kufel na stół.

Omiotła zaciekawionym spojrzeniem Jamesa, Syriusza i Remusa, idących za Lily.

- Jak fajnie, że wy też tutaj jesteście – dodała Magot, wpatrując się w Syriusza trochę dłużej, niż to było konieczne.

- Peter, dobrze cię widzieć w jednym kawałku – zażartował Lupin, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu.

- Tak. Udało mi się w końcu przekonać mamę, że jestem w stanie się teleportować – odrzekł Pettigrew, szczerząc zęby do przyjaciół.

- To co, pijemy coś na rozgrzanie? – zaproponował radośnie Syriusz, rozglądając się po barze. – Co jak co, ale w Dziurawym to nam chyba Ognistej nie odmówią, co?

- Zaraz się przekonamy – odpowiedział James. – Przynieść coś komuś? – spytał, zerkając przelotnie na Lily.

- Pójdę z tobą – odpowiedziała zaraz. – Pomogę ci przynieść. Siadaj, Black.

- No, proszę. Będą z ciebie ludzie, Evans – zaśmiał się Syriusz, rozsiadając się wygodnie przy stole. – Wspaniale cię wychowałem.

- Zamknij się – odpowiedziała mu zawadiacko Lily, pokazując mu język.

W milczeniu ruszyła za Jamesem, kierując się przez zatłoczone wnętrze w stronę baru.

- Tak sobie myślałem - mruknął James, nie patrząc w jej stronę, - że może powinniśmy powiedzieć przynajmniej przyjaciołom?

- Co powiedzieć? – powtórzyła głupawo Lily, zbyt dobrze wiedząc, co miał na myśli.

James westchnął, przewracając oczami.

- O rosnącej inflacji w mugolskim Londynie – odparł kpiąco. – No chyba, że o nas.

- Ach. No tak.

Lily nienawidziła się za to, że nie jest w stanie energicznie przytaknąć. Mimo tego wszystkiego, co działo się w jej głowie. Mimo wszystkich uczuć, które ostatnio poznawała. Mimo palącej tęsknoty jego dotyku, którą odczuwała nawet teraz, stojąc tuż obok niego. Uczucie strachu przed zmianą zdawało się być silniejsze.

- Więc? – ponaglił ją James, torując jej drogę. – Dlaczego musimy ciągle udawać? Czemu nie możemy się zachowywać jak każda, normalna para?

- To nie takie proste…

James zatrzymał się tak nagle, że Lily o prawie na niego wpadła. Dlaczego akurat teraz poruszył ten temat?

- To powinno być proste, Lily – warknął, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Czego się boisz?

Parę osób stojących najbliżej nich odwróciło głowy, z zaciekawieniem obserwując ich wymianę zdań.

- Ludzie się patrzą – jęknęła Lily.

- I to jest twój największy problem? – odrzekł ze złością, przyśpieszając kroku w stronę baru. - Jak chcesz. Sześć razy ognista, trzy kremowe piwa… I może jeszcze jedną, podwójną ognistą – rzucił w stronę barmana, pochylając się na ladzie.

Lily, w całkowitym milczeniu zajęła miejsce u jego boku. Czemu musiał psuć taki miły wieczór?

- James, proszę… - zaczęła, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

- Daj sobie spokój – uciął oschle, nie pozwalając jej dokończyć. – Weź piwa, ja zabiorę resztę.

Ominął ją bez słowa, idąc w stronę stolika, który zajmowali ich przyjaciele. Lily spojrzała na trzy duże kufle, leżące na barze. Poczuła, jak wnętrzności jej żołądka zaczynają nieprzyjemnie wirować. Była tchórzem. James miał rację. Dlaczego nie mogą być razem, tak po prostu?

- Poproszę jeszcze jedną ognistą – powiedziała do barmana, po czym wlała zawartość szklanki do swojego kufla.

Lily westchnęła i dołączyła do przyjaciół. Nie udzielał jej się jednak wcale ich radosny nastrój. Nie potrafiła się skupić na rozmowie. Siedziała obok Jamesa i czuła boleśnie, jak bardzo chłopak ją ignorował. Przełknął swoją zabójczą porcję ognistej whiskey niemal jednym haustem, po czym radośnie zaczął się przekomarzać z przyjaciółmi. Nie zwracając żadnej uwagi na Lily. Nie patrząc na nią. Nie odzywając się do niej. Nawet jego ciało było zwrócone w przeciwnym kierunku. To było nie do wytrzymania.

- Naprawdę - mówiła Dorcas, - takie rodzinne święta są dla mnie gorsze, niż wszystkie egzaminy razem wzięte! Prawdziwe wariatkowo.

- No popatrz - zadrwił Syriusz. - A może chciałabyś się wprowadzić na Grimmauld Place, co? Kobieto, zaprawdę powiadam ci, że bluźnisz, nazywając swoją rodzinę domem wariatów.

Dorcas wyszczerzyła zęby.

- A ja dostałem od taty encyklopedię leśnych grzybów - wtrącił się nagle Peter.- Może ktoś chce odkupić?

- A może Remus? On tak kocha książki, że i tę pewnie adoptuje - zaśmiał się James.

- Żartowniś - syknął Lupin.

- Ja się mogę zastanowić - powiedziała Margot. - Zielarstwo jest takie fascynujące.

- Ani mi się waż! Nie zniosę wysłuchiwania potem przez miesiąc ciekawostek o muchomorach - zażartowała Dorcas. - Co nie, Lily?

Lily podniosła głowę znad kufla, czując się tak, jakby ktoś wywołał ją nagle do tablicy. Rzadko kiedy była, aż tak, nieprzygotowana do odpowiedzi.

- Coś ty taka nie w sosie, wiewióreczko? – rzucił w jej stronę Syriusz.

- Nie, dlaczego? – powiedziała szybko Lily, postanawiając za wszelką cenę wyjść z sytuacji z twarzą.

Jeżeli będzie to wymagało obojętności, to właśnie tak się będzie zachowywać.

- Może dlatego, że się nie odzywasz i masz taką smutną minkę, że aż się serce kraje – zażartował Black.

- Zajmij się sobą – wtrąciła się bojowniczo Dorcas, stając po stronie przyjaciółki i omal nie przewracając swojej szklanki z resztką whiskey.

- Ale kiedy ja mam takie wrażliwe serce i nie mogę przejść obojętnie obok krzywdy bliźniego – zakpił Syriusz, łapiąc się jedną ręką za serce, a drugą obejmując Dorcas.

- Uważaj, żeby to przypadkiem tobie się nie stała krzywda!

- Ej, dajcie spokój – wtrącił się Remus.

- Po co psuć miły wieczór? – dodała Margot.

- Zamawiamy coś jeszcze? – spytał Peter, zaglądając do swojego prawie pustego kufla.

- Idę do toalety – mruknął James, podnosząc się trochę chwiejnie z krzesła.

Lily, korzystając z zamieszania przy stole i nie zastanawiając się wiele, ruszyła za nim. Dopiero gdy wstała poczuła, jak ciężkie ma nogi. Najwidoczniej ognista nie służy jej za dobrze, a picie nie było jej mocną stroną. Wszystkie jej szczytne idee, dotyczące godnego zachowania i postanowienia, odnośnie obojętności w jednej chwili przestały się liczyć.

Dogoniła go w bocznym korytarzu, prowadzącym do toalety.

- Stój! – warknęła, łapiąc Jamesa za skrawek szaty.

- Czego chcesz? – odpowiedział, odwracając się niechętnie. – Ja z mojej strony powiedziałem już wszystko.

- Nie możesz się tak zachowywać! – zdenerwowała się Lily. – Nie możesz mnie tak ignorować!

- Przecież jesteśmy w towarzystwie. Nikt się nie może o nas dowiedzieć, prawda? – zauważył złośliwie James. – Mógłbym się tak zachować? – spytał, łapiąc ją w pasie i przysuwając gwałtownie do siebie. Lily poczuła, jak oddech więźnie jej w gardle. Zapach alkoholu unosił się w powietrzu. – Albo tak? – dodał, wplatając palce w jej rozpuszczone włosy i odchylając lekko jej głowę do tyłu. Lily nie czuła bólu. Słyszała krew, szumiącą jej w żyłach. Wszystko zaczęło się kręcić w zawrotnym tempie. – A może jeszcze tak? – zakończył, wodząc nosem po jej szyi. – Chcesz tego? – spytał chrapliwym głosem.

Jego ręce błądziły po jej ciele, szukając odpowiedzi.

- James… – szepnęła Lily, starając się złapać oddech.

- No powiedz – nalegał z dzikim błyskiem w oczach. – Co mogłoby się wtedy stać?

Lily czuła jego ciepły oddech na swojej skórze. Przyprawiał ją o gęsią skórkę.

- Spaliłabyś się ze wstydu? Twój wizerunek ległby w gruzach? – warknął, przyciskając ją mocniej do siebie. – Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?

Potrząsnął nią nieznacznie. A potem jeszcze raz... Lily dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że ten drugi raz nie był za sprawą Jamesa. Gdzieś z sali dało się słyszeć huk. Przez chwilę widziała tylko zastygłą w przerażeniu twarz Pottera. Jego usta się poruszyły, ale w uszach słyszała tylko gwizd.

- … słyszysz? – dotarł do niej wrzask Jamesa. – Lily, nie ruszaj się stąd! Przyrzeknij mi!

Otępiała kolejnym hukiem i dochodzącym do niej dźwiękiem tłuczonego szkła, przytaknęła bezmyślnie.

- Schowaj się! Do toalety! – krzyczał James, zaciskając boleśnie palce na jej ramionach.

Ktoś ją szturchnął, mijając ją w biegu.

- Nie idź… - wydukała Lily obserwując, jak chłopak odwraca się i znika za rogiem.

Nie namyślając się więcej i trzeźwiejąc w przeciągu paru sekund, wyjęła różdżkę i pobiegła za nim. Gęsty dym uderzył ją w nozdrza sprawiając, że zaniosła się kaszlem. Nic nie widziała. Poruszała się jak we mgle. Co się dzieje? Wokół siebie słyszała krzyki. Bała się.

- James! – krzyknęła. – Margot! Dorcas!

Coś czerwonego świsnęło jej przed twarzą. Nie potrafiła myśleć trzeźwo. Gdzieś tam byli jej przyjaciele! No i James! Zaciskając mocno palce na różdżce, obróciła się wokół własnej osi. Dookoła niej przemieszczały się cienie. W ostatniej chwili spojrzała pod nogi, unikając potknięcia o leżące ciało i napotykając puste spojrzenie oczu, z których zdążyło już uciec życie. Najpierw odetchnęła z ulgą, nie rozpoznając ich. Następnie poczuła napad mdłości, uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie zobaczyła. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w martwe oczy jak zahipnotyzowana.

Krzyk.

Rzuciła się na oślep w jego stronę. Musi pomóc!

- Drętwota! – wrzasnęła, celując w jeden z cieni. Miała nadzieję, że we właściwy.

Nagle poczuła ogromny ból. Nogi same się pod nią ugięły. Jej ciało zdawało się być rozszarpywane na kawałeczki. Nie słyszała własnego głosu. Zobaczyła jedynie zamaskowaną postać, celującą w nią różdżką. W następnej chwili postaci już nie było, ale na jej miejsce pojawiła się inna. Ból ustał, zostawiając uczucie odrętwienia. Przez małe otwory w masce prześwitywały czarne jak węgiel oczy. Znajome…

- Lily! Lily! – usłyszała głos i poczuła, jak ktoś podnosi ją z ziemi.

- Remus? – wymamrotała, obejmując go mocno za szyję. Dym szczypał w oczy. Nic nie widziała. – Co z resztą?

- Już dobrze. Margot i Dorcas są bezpieczne…

- James? – szepnęła Lily.

Lupin nie odpowiedział. Kopnął drzwi do łazienki i położył Lily na zimnej posadzce. W środku było parę osób.

- Lily! – pisnęła Margot, zrywając się na równe nogi.

- Zostańcie tu – powiedział ostro Lupin, ponownie opuszczając łazienkę.

- Co tam się działo? – spytała Lily, patrząc na okopcone twarze przyjaciółek.

- Rozmawialiśmy, aż nagle wszystko się zatrzęsło! – zaczęła gorączkowo Dorcas, gestykulując. – Potem był wielki wybuch!

- Nas tylko odrzuciło, ale przez chwile nie wiedziałam, gdzie się znajduję! – wtrąciła Margot, ignorując strugę krwi, kapiącą jej z czoła na podłogę.

- … zanim się zadymiło, zobaczyłyśmy chyba z tuzin zakapturzonych postaci! Potem wszystko się rozmyło…

- … zdążyłyśmy się tylko złapać za ręce! Syriusz nas znalazł…

- … odprowadził nas tutaj, ale zaraz wrócił szukać ciebie i Jamesa!

Lily poczuła, jak robi jej się niedobrze. Cała trójka zamilkła, wpatrując się w siebie z przerażeniem. To się działo naprawdę.

- Widziałam martwe ciało… - szepnęła Lily, z trudem podnosząc się na nogi. Wspomnienie bólu było ciągle żywe. – Gdzie oni są? – zirytowała się.

Drzwi otwarły się gwałtownie, a do łazienki ponownie wszedł Lupin, podtrzymując kulejącego Syriusza pod ramię. Margot zakryła usta dłonią.

- Nic wam nie jest? – krzyknęła, pomagając Blackowi usiąść.

- Gdzie James? – spytała ostro Lily. – Co z nim?

- Szuka Petera – odrzekł cicho Lupin.

Margot i Dorcas pochyliły się nad nogą Syriusza, która wyglądała, jakby ją poszarpał pies.

Trzask. Kolejne twarze pojawiły się w wejściu. Lily poczuła, jak nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Miała ochotę wybuchnąć płaczem, głośno krzyczeć, skakać…

- Trzymajcie go – powiedział James, niemal niosąc Pettigrewa.

Dorcas i Remus szybko rzucili się w stronę nieprzytomnego Petera. Lily wpatrywała się w Jamesa czując, jak gorące łzy płyną jej po policzkach. Był cały brudny, miał rozciętą lewą brew i policzek. Jego szaty były poszarpane, a gdzieniegdzie widniały w nich wypalone dziury. Wyglądał strasznie. Ale żył. Żył.

Lily załkała głośno i nie bacząc na nic, rzuciła mu się na szyję, obsypując jego twarz pocałunkami.


	25. Duma w kieszeni

**Kochani! Ale mnie rozpieszczacie, tyle komentarzy i wiadomości. **

**Eidorian, GinnyLFC, Sophie, anonimek, TrustNo1PL, Keti, c-thru, Wersus, J./wiosennalaska77, Fanka, Amanda, Olena, severitus97, Ellie, Noyczki, Guest (niestety, nie podpisałaś/eś się), Grey, Gatissa, kto i Saliy - naprawdę, jesteście wspaniali.  
><strong>

**Oto przed Wami najdłuższy rozdział, jaki udało mi się napisać (tak, to się już staje powoli regułą, że rozdziały są coraz to dłuższe!).  
><strong>

**Beta: Grim  
><strong>

**Miłej lektury:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pył powoli zaczął opadać, ujawniając zrujnowane wnętrze Dziurawego Kotła. Podłoga pokryta była odłamkami szkła, pochodzącymi z wybitych okien. Ostatnie krople alkoholu ściekały jeszcze leniwie z rozbitych butelek na podłogę, tworząc mieniące się w świetle kałuże. Roztrzaskane krzesła i połamane stoliki walały się po pomieszczeniu, a ukruszony tynk ze ścian zasnuł posadzkę białą pierzyną.<p>

Po śmierciożercach, na szczęście, nie było już śladu, a na miejscu kręcili się teraz aurorzy i uzdrowiciele. Z niektórych zakamarków wyłaniały się umorusane twarze ocalałych, nadal zbyt przerażonych, by całkowicie opuścić swoje ukrycie. Paru mężczyzn wciąż pilnowało drzwi wejściowych, trzymając różdżki w pełnej gotowości do walki. Nikt nie wiedział, kiedy można się było spodziewać kolejnego ataku.

Ostre głosy, wydające rozkazy mieszały się z cichymi rozmowami. I z lamentem. Nie obyło się bowiem bez ofiar. Nikt nie potrafił jednak jak na razie ocenić liczby zabitych. Wszyscy byli w szoku. Jeszcze nigdy atak nie był tak jawny i zuchwały. Tuż pod nosem ministerstwa, na jednej z najlepiej pilnowanych ulic w magicznym Londynie. I to jeszcze w tak sławnym miejscu, gdzie codziennie przewijały się setki czarodziei, także tych z pierwszych stron gazet.

To nie był kolejny atak na mugolską wioskę. Nie anonimowe zaginięcia. Uderzono w same centrum magicznej Brytanii. Od teraz wszystko miało się zmienić, nikt nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.

James w milczeniu głaskał Lily po głowie i obserwował jak jeden z medyków zajmuje się nogą Syriusza. Przyjaciel nie krzywił się, dzielnie znosząc wszystkie niezbędne zabiegi i łykając lecznicze eliksiry. Dorcas, Margot, Peter i Remus także obserwowali tę scenę, nie kwapiąc się zbytnio do rozmowy. James był pewien, że wszyscy mieli podobne odczucia, co on. Zaczęła się nowa era. Widmo strachu i terroru padało teraz prosto na nich. Tu nie chodziło już o niewiele mówiące nagłówki gazet, to się działo naprawdę. Brali w tym udział, będąc tej nocy w samym sercu zawieruchy.

- Mogę z wami zamienić parę słów? – spytał wysoki mężczyzna, ubrany w butelkowo-zieloną szatę. Auror.

James skinął głową, nie wypuszczając Lily ze swoich ramion. Miał dziwne wrażenie, jakby nie powinien tego robić. Jakby wtedy mogło stać się coś okropnego.

- Możecie opowiedzieć, co pamiętacie z tego wieczoru? Wszystkie szczegóły mogą być istotne.

James potarł zmęczone oczy, starając się odtworzyć wszystkie wydarzenia. Niektórych rzeczy nie chciał pamiętać. Był tak strasznie wściekły na Lily. To dziwne, jak szybko priorytety mogą ulec zmianie. Teraz to wszystko, co zajmowało go przed atakiem nie miało już najmniejszego znaczenia.

- Byłem w drodze do toalety, kiedy usłyszałem huk. Jakby naraz stłuczono wszystkie okna w Dziurawym Kotle – zaczął. Tak bardzo pragnął, żeby głos mu nie zadrżał. Nie chciał okazać słabości. – Pobiegłem do głównej sali. Szukać przyjaciół. Ale wszystko było zadymione, nic nie widziałem, oprócz cieni. Nie trudno było się domyśleć, że to śmierciożercy.

- Jak wyglądali? Zdążyłeś się im przyjrzeć?

- Oni… Moje okulary pokrywała sadza…

- Byli zakapturzeni. Twarze mieli ukryte za czarnymi maskami – odezwała się słabo Lily. Przemówiła po raz pierwszy, odkąd rzuciła się Jamesowi na szyję. Przesunęła palcami po jego szyi, wtulając się w niego jeszcze mocniej, trochę zachłannie i zaborczo zarazem. – Nic więcej nie da się o nich powiedzieć.

- Dobrze, dziękuję. – Auror westchnął ze zmęczenia, rozglądając się po pubie. – Przepytujemy wszystkich, takie procedury. Może ktoś, wie coś więcej na ten temat…

Oddalił się, przekraczając połamane krzesło. James spojrzał na Lily. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego z poważna miną. Nie mieli jeszcze okazji do rozmowy, a tak wiele było do powiedzenia. James patrzył w jej duże, zielone oczy i nie miał pojęcia od czego zacząć. Mógłby spytać o jej samopoczucie, ale to brzmiało jakoś strasznie banalnie. Powinien przeprosić za swój wybuch? Powiedzieć, że nie chciał jej skrzywdzić, ale czuł się tak bardzo bezradny, że nie wytrzymał? Rzadko zdarzało mu się być w sytuacji, w której nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

Objął dziewczynę mocniej, wtulając twarz w jej włosy. Uwielbiał ten zapach. Nawet, gdy mieszał się z ostrą, pieprzową wonią pyłu.

- Nawet nie wiesz… - zaczęła cicho Lily, głaszcząc go po policzku wciąż drżącymi palcami. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo się bałam. James, przepraszam za tamto…

- Nie, to ja powinienem cię przeprosić – przerwał jej, podnosząc głowę i ujmując jej twarz w obie dłonie. – Nie powinienem był tak na ciebie naskakiwać.

Lily zamknęła oczy, stykając się z nim nosem.

- Ale miałeś rację.

Zamilkli na chwilę, rozkoszując się swoją bliskością. James nie miał zamiaru jej wypuszczać z uścisku. Była taka ciepła, a na dodatek teraz wydawała mu się wyjątkowo krucha.

- Czemu ty mnie nigdy nie słuchasz? – spytał nagle, z pretensją, gdy jego wspomnienia, dryfując łagodnie natrafiły na jeden z bolesnych momentów. – Miałaś się schować w łazience!

Lily westchnęła, spuszczając wzrok.

- Spanikowałam. Straciłam cię z oczu! Nie wiedziałam, co się z tobą dzieje. Nie mogłam tak po prostu się schować…

- Już dobrze – mruknął James.

Nie chciał jej mówić, jak bardzo się przeraził, kiedy zajrzał do łazienki i odkrył, że jej tam nie ma. Czuł się wtedy tak, jakby postradał zmysły. Jakby gęsty dym, wypełniający całe wnętrze, przeniknął także do jego serca.

- Lily, my chyba pójdziemy już spać – powiedziała Margot, podchodząc do nich nieśmiało.

Widać było, że przyjaciółki Lily potrzebują czasu, by oswoić się z nową sytuacją.

- Pytałam barmana i nasze rezerwacje na piętrze są nadal aktualne. Powiedział, że do jutra wnętrze Dziurawego powinno już całkiem wrócić do normalności – dodała Dorcas, pocierając brudne czoło wierzchem dłoni.

Lily spojrzała pytająco na Jamesa, jakby oczekiwała na jego pozwolenie. W normalnych okolicznościach chłopak zaśmiałby się i zażartował, że łaskawie zezwala, ale nie teraz. Nie bardzo podobała mu się myśl o rozłące, jednak wszystkim doskwierało zmęczenie.

- Idź – powiedział cicho, całując ją w czoło. – Wyśpij się.

Lily musnęła wargami jego usta, potarła policzkiem o policzek i poszła w ślady swoich przyjaciółek. James jeszcze przez chwilę śledził ją wzrokiem jakby się upewniał, że nic jej nie jest, po czym usiadł na zakurzonej podłodze, obok Remusa i Petera.

- Jak tam? – spytał Pettigrewa, który nadal wyglądał na nieco otumanionego.

Przyjaciel podrapał się po głowie, widocznie starając się skupić myśli.

- Dali mi jakiś eliksir i już trochę lepiej – mruknął Glizdogon. – Ale dalej mam gwiazdki przed oczami…

- Musiałeś się mocno rąbnąć – przyznał Remus.

- Ta… Założyli mi bandaż. – Peter, z ponurą miną, wskazał na tył swojej głowy.

Chłopcy zamilkli obserwując, jak Syriusz, krzywiąc się lekko, kuśtyka w ich stronę.

- Jak noga, Łapo?

Machnął niecierpliwie ręką, mijając ich i ruszając w stronę schodów.

- Noga? – rzucił przez ramię, wyraźnie wściekły. – Zagoi się, ale gnoje potargali mi kurtkę! – Przełożył palec przez jedną z dziur w materiale. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłem pić jak na ten wieczór.

James westchnął ciężko, podążając wraz z przyjaciółmi na górne piętro. Ich pokój był niewielki, ale zaskakująco przytulny. Pod ścianami znajdowały się cztery łóżka i szafa, a na środku stał stół, otoczony krzesłami. Ich bagaże także już były na miejscu. Syriusz sięgnął do swojego kufra i wyjął butelkę Ognistej, stawiając ją z głośnym brzdękiem na blacie.

- Dobrze nam to zrobi – mruknął siadając i wyciągając zranioną nogę na małym taborecie. – Ciekawe, czy napiszą coś o tym wszystkim w Proroku.

- No tego, to się im raczej już nie uda zatuszować – mruknął James, zdejmując okulary i pocierając zmęczone oczy.

Czuł się brudny. Oblepiony przez pył, klejący.

- Dobrze, że Ministerstwo zawiadomiło naszych rodziców. Przynajmniej nie będą się martwić – powiedział Peter, kładąc się na łóżku i zakładając ręce pod głowę.

Syriusz pociągnął porządnego łyka z butelki, spojrzał na ścianę, po czym znów się napił, krzywiąc się.

- Moi to by raczej zaczęli świętować – stwierdził ponuro. – Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby byli w to zamieszani.

- Ale moi by się na pewno o ciebie martwili – zapewnił go James, poklepując przyjaciela po ramieniu.

- Nie wspominając już o twoim funclubie w Hogwarcie – dodał Remus z uśmiechem, przejmując od Syriusza butelkę. – Dawaj to, bo nie będę cię potem zbierał z podłogi!

- Porozmawiajmy o funclubach. Myślałeś, że jesteś taki sprytny i o niczym nie wiemy? – Łapa rzucił ostro w stronę Jamesa, bez żadnej zapowiedzi, celując w przyjaciela oskarżająco brudnym palcem. – Tylko czekaliśmy, aż sam się przyznasz, kretynie!

James rozszerzył lekko usta, zaskoczony. Założył okulary, by lepiej widzieć otaczające go twarze.

- Mapa Huncwotów – Remus odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie, wzruszając ramionami i pociągając parę łyków z butelki.

- Nawet wiemy, która sala jest waszą ulubioną – dodał Peter, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Strasznie długo tam przesiadywaliście…

- Zamknij się – warknął James, rzucając w niego poduszką. Peter zarechotał.

- Powiedz tylko jedno – zaczął Remus, rozpinając guziki szaty i przeczesując włosy palcami. – Jaki był sens ukrywania tego związku?

James przejął butelkę czując, jak ostry płyn przepala jego gardło.

- Musicie mnie dzisiaj jeszcze maglować? – jęknął. – Powiem tylko tak: to nie był mój pomysł, więc nie do mnie to pytanie.

- Mamy pogadać z Rudą? – spytał Syriusz szczerząc zęby i masując sobie kolano.

- Proszę bardzo – prychnął James. – Jak się czegoś dowiesz, to daj mi znać.

- Kobiety – stwierdził Syriusz, wyciągając rękę po butelkę.

- Gdzie z tą łapą, Łapo? – odtrącił go James, śmiejąc się po raz pierwszy od czasu ataku.

Beztroska atmosfera była teraz na wagę złota. Wręcz fizycznie można było odczuć spadek napięcia w pokoju.

- Lunatyk mógłby pogadać z Evans – ciągnął dalej Black, niezrażony. – Ona cię lubi.

- Tak, wiem. – Remus uśmiechnął się nieco pyszałkowato, rzucając wyzywające spojrzenie Jamesowi.

- Co wiesz? Co wiesz? – krzyknął James, zgrywając się z miejsca i przybliżając twarz do przyjaciela.

Było prawie tak, jakby nic się nie zdarzyło.

- A nie możemy już po prostu iść spać? – mruknął Peter, zakrywając twarz poduszką. – James miał rację, to był długi dzień, ciężki wieczór…

- Popieram – przytaknął Remus, zdejmując szatę i przewieszając ją przez oparcie krzesła. - Padam z nóg…

James uśmiechnął się widząc, jak Syriusz przewraca oczami dosięgając butelki i pociągając dużego łyka Ognistej.

- Baby – szepnął niemal niedosłyszalnie, uśmiechając się do siebie.

Ciszę przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Chłopcy wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia.

- O tej porze? – szepnął James, sięgając do kieszeni.

Peter zamarł, nasłuchując.

- Kto tam? – krzyknął Remus, ostrożnie podchodząc do drzwi z wyciągniętą przed sobą różdżką.

* * *

><p>Ta noc okazała się dla Lily bezsenna. Dziewczyna przewracała się niespokojnie z boku na bok, starając się odgonić mnożące się w jej głowie obrazy. Martwe oczy, krzyki, zakapturzone postacie, zakrwawiony James… No i ten straszliwy ból, jakby ktoś żywcem ćwiartował jej ciało. A potem kolejne oczy, dziwnie znajome, a zarazem przerażające. A jakby tego było mało, ostatnia rozmowa z przyjaciółkami też nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych.<p>

- Jak mogłaś – niemal krzyknęła Dorcas, krążąc nerwowo po pokoju. – Ile to już trwa, co?

Lily spojrzała na swoje splecione dłonie, starając się stopić ze ścianą. Dlaczego wszyscy tak bardzo nalegali na rozmowy o uczuciach? Stanowczo nie był to jej mocny punkt.

- Lily, nam nie chodzi o to, że z nim jesteś – dodała łagodniejszym tonem Margot. – Po prostu poczułyśmy się tak, jakbyś nam nie ufała.

- Ale to nie tak… - zaczęła bezradnie Lily.

- A jak? – warknęła Dorcas, nachylając się do niej nad stołem, jak policjant w czasie przesłuchania.

- Ja… Do jasnej cholery! – zdenerwowała się Lily, podrywając się z krzesła i podchodząc do małego, drewnianego okna. – Pytacie, jakbyście się nie domyślały! Mówimy o mnie i o Jamesie Potterze! Mało? Muszę coś jeszcze dopowiedzieć?

Przyjaciółki zamarły, wpatrując się w nią w milczeniu. Lily dyszała ciężko, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

- Sęk w tym – zaczęła delikatnie Margot, - że tylko w twojej głowie ten związek był problemem.

- Wiem – jęknęła Lily, rzucając się na łóżko. – Nie gadajmy o tym, okej?

- Jak tam chcesz – mruknęła Dorcas, nadal lekko urażonym tonem, przebierając się w piżamę.

W ciszy położyły się spać. Teraz Lily słyszała miarowy oddech Margot i lekkie pochrapywanie Dorcas. Zazdrościła im. W jej głowie ciągle trwała projekcja najgorszych scen z ataku, nie pozwalając jej na sen. Jakimś dziwnym trafem ciągle powracała do niej twarz Severusa. Dlaczego? A może… Z nadmiaru emocji aż usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku. A co, jeśli te znajome oczy… Idiota! Czy on w ogóle wie, w co się pakuje? Jak długo Voldemort będzie dla niego jedynie zbiorem wzniosłych idei, z którymi myśli, że wystarczy się uosabiać, by zasłużyć na miano poplecznika?

Wpatrywała się w ścianę, starając się uspokoić. To wszystko było tak przytłaczające, że z trudem łapała oddech. Nagle poczuła tak naglącą potrzebę zobaczenia Jamesa, dotknięcia go, że towarzyszył temu wręcz fizyczny ból. Nie mogła zostać w tym pokoju.

Jak najciszej, żeby nie zbudzić przyjaciółek, odsunęła kołdrę i na palcach ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Zamarła tylko na chwilę, gdy Dorcas chrapnęła głośno, odwracając się na prawy bok.

Korytarz na piętrze Dziurawego Kotła był pusty i oświetlały go jedynie pojedyncze świece. Blask płomieni załamywał się na ścianie pod dziwnymi kątami, sprawiając wrażenie ruchu. Po znajdującej się za oknem Pokątnej przemykały pojedyncze cienie, tylko nieznacznie oświetlane przez blade światło księżyca, odbijające się niekiedy od odłamków szkła – materialnej pozostałości po ataku. Lily przygryzła dolną wargę, wpatrując się w drzwi, przed którymi się znalazła. Nawet nie pamiętała, jak tu dotarła.

Czy powinna tak po prostu tam wejść? I co zrobić? A co, jeśli James nie lubi, jak ktoś mu przerywa sen? Z sercem tłukącym jej głośno w żebra, zapukała delikatnie do drzwi.

- Kto tam? – usłyszała stłumiony głos.

Drzwi otwarły się powoli, po czym jej oczom ukazał się Remus, celujący w nią różdżką. Tylko cudem Lily powstrzymała się przed wrzaskiem.

Starając się uspokoić, odgarnęła włosy za ucho czując, że się czerwieni. Nagle bardzo dobitnie zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest ubrana jedynie w koszulę nocną. Walcząc z pokusą, by uciec z krzykiem, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Lupin opuścił różdżkę, a przez jego twarz przebiegł nieznaczny cień ulgi.

- O, proszę – zaśmiał się głośno Syriusz. – Kogo my tu mamy? Następny lunatyk?

Remus odwrócił się do niego przez ramię, z nieodgadniona miną.

- Nie umiałam zasnąć i… - wydukała Lily.

- No to witaj w klubie – stęknął Peter, z twarzą częściowo zasłoniętą poduszką.

- Chodź, siadaj – zaprosił ją James wstając i wskazując na swoje krzesło.

Lily niepewnie zajęła miejsce, zauważając niemal pustą butelkę w ręku Syriusza. To by tłumaczyło jego dziwną minę i podniesiony głos.

- Może łyczka? – spytał, szczerząc zęby.

- Chyba jednak nie – odpowiedziała Lily, unosząc brwi. – I tobie już też radzę przestać.

- Evans, Evans… Pani Prefekt w każdym calu i w każdej sytuacji – zakpił, gładząc ciemny cień zarostu na podbródku.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że ma rację – mruknął Remus, wyrywając mu butelkę z dłoni i wychylając jej resztę za jednym razem.

- Remusie! – niemal krzyknęła Lily, przypominając sobie o czym chciała z nim porozmawiać. Chłopak zakrztusił się, zaskoczony. – Ja ci zapomniałam podziękować!

- Nie ma o czym gadać – bąknął nieśmiało Lupin ocierając brodę, a jego blade policzki oblały się delikatnym szkarłatem. – Dobrze, że cię znalazłem na czas. Jak dziewczyny?

- Wykończone i trochę wkurzone. – Zerknęła znacząco na Jamesa. – Śpią.

- Takim to dobrze – dobitnie podkreślił Peter, odwracając się na bok.

- Marudzisz i marudzisz, a noc taka młoda – śpiewnie odparł Syriusz, wstając z krzesła. – Może zatańczymy? – zwrócił się niskim głosem w stronę Lily, wyciągając do niej rękę.

- Chyba te leki, które dostałeś źle działają w połączeniu z alkoholem – zaśmiał się James, łapiąc przyjaciela za ramię i popychając go na łóżko.

– O mało ci nogi nie amputowali, a tobie się tańców zachciewa? – dodał Lupin, śmiejąc się.

- Co wy wszyscy tacy dorośli? – warknął Syriusz, starając się odepchnąć Jamesa. – Ciebie do tańca nie prosiłem, matole.

- Nie wytrzymam – rozległ się stłumiony przez poduszkę głos Petera.

Lily zaśmiała się, czując jak wielki, ciężki kamień spada jej z serca.

- Też z tobą nie zamierzam tańczyć, pajacu – parsknął James, zdejmując Blackowi kurtkę. – Idziesz spać.

- Jak my wszyscy – ziewnął Remus, przeciągając się.

- Jutro pogadamy – zagroził Syriusz.

- Z pewnością – potwierdził Lupin, puszczając oczko w stronę Lily. - A teraz dobranoc.

- No, nareszcie – westchnął Peter, odsłaniając jedno oko, które skierował z groźnym błyskiem na Jamesa. – Tylko żadnych dziwnych dźwięków, co? Państwo Prefekt muszą pamiętać, że nie są tutaj sami.

- No wiesz! – oburzyła się Lily, z trudem przestając się śmiać.

- No tak, niektórzy tu są dalej prawi… - zaczął trochę bełkotliwie Syriusz, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo oberwał poduszką prosto w twarz.

- Śpij już! – wydarł się Peter.

Remus parsknął stłumionym śmiechem, przykrywając się kołdrą po sam czubek nosa.

James, szczerząc zęby, spojrzał na Lily pytająco.

- To co? – zaczął niepewnie. – Wracasz do siebie, czy jak?

Lily nerwowo wstała od stołu, przestępując z nogi na nogę i rumieniąc się.

- No… Ja… Jeśli nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, to…

- Jasne, że by nie miał – odezwał się niezidentyfikowany, przytłumiony głos.

James uniósł brwi i zapraszającym ruchem ręki wskazał na swoje wąskie łóżko.

- Chodź, jakoś się pomieścimy – powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się.

Lily, z łopoczącym sercem przeszła na palcach przez pokój i położyła się, czując się wyjątkowo głupio. Chwilę potem łóżko ugięło się pod ciężarem Jamesa i Lily niemal nie podskoczyła, gdy chłopak przytknął swój zimny nos do jej szyi. Objął ją ramionami, a Lily wtuliła się w niego, rozluźniając. Miał takie lodowate stopy i dłonie.

- Śpij – mruknął jej na ucho, posyłając dreszcze przez całe jej ciało. – Teraz nic ci nie grozi.

Lily pocałowała go krótko w usta, zamykając oczy.

Minęła może noc, a może tylko pięć minut, gdy drzwi pokoju, bez zapowiedzi otwarły się z trzaskiem. Syriusz, który był rozłożony na całej szerokości łóżka podniósł się gwałtownie, śpiący na boku Remus omal nie spadł z łóżka, a Peter zakrył się w całości kołdrą, jakby liczył na to, że to go ochroni. Lily wbiła palce w ramię Jamesa, który zdążył już wyjąć różdżkę spod poduszki.

- Lily zniknęła! – wrzasnęła Dorcas nie kłopocząc się i bezceremonialnie wparowując do pokoju.

Promień słońca oświetlał tylko połówkę jej twarzy, ale było to wystarczające, by ukazać jak bardzo była wzburzona. Za nią, też z różdżką w ręce kuliła się przerażona Margot.

Syriusz jęknął ze złości, opadając bezwładnie na poduszkę i zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

- No to mamy problem, prawda? – warknął.

Lily, czując się jak zbiegły przestępca, wychyliła się zza pleców zdezorientowanego Jamesa. W pokoju rozległ się cichy chichot Petera.

- Eee… Cześć – wyjąkała zawstydzona.

- Na Merlina! Evans! – zezłościła się Dorcas, wystrzeliwując z różdżki czerwone iskry. – Już chciałyśmy zawiadamiać Ministerstwo!

- Przepraszam. Nie mogłam zasnąć.

- Już okej – westchnęła ciężko Margot, opadając na najbliższe krzesło. – Tylko o mało nie umarłyśmy na zawał, ale okej.

- Musicie się tak wydzierać? – stęknął Syriusz, nieco zielony na twarzy.

- A temu co? – spytała Dorcas, też zajmując wolne miejsce przy stole.

- Nic. To tylko sprawiedliwość, która się czasem zdarza we wszechświecie – uśmiechnął się Remus, ugładzając sterczące włosy. – Sprawdzałyście jak wszystko już wygląda na dole?

- Trochę aurorów dalej się tam kręci, ale poza tym sprzątnęli wszystko – odparła Margot, przyglądając się z troską jęczącemu Blackowi. – Zamówiłyśmy śniadanie.

- O, no to się zbieramy – dziarsko oznajmił Peter, wstając z łóżka.

Lily zerknęła na zegarek, leżący na szafce nocnej Jamesa, ale nic z niego nie odczytała. Czas, w magicznym ujęciu nadal był dla niej enigmą.

- O której mamy pociąg? – zapytał Lupin, przeciągając się.

- Jest koło godziny dziewiątej. Na peronie musimy być przed jedenastą – odrzekła Dorcas, rozsiadając się na jednym z krzeseł.

Lily, czując się wyjątkowo niezręcznie i starając się naciągnąć swoją koszulę nocną aż do kostek, wygramoliła się z łóżka. Wolała nawet nie myśleć o swoich rozczochranych włosach i tych zdrajcach – czerwonych policzkach, które zawsze ujawniały akurat te emocje, które wolałaby zakopać głęboko w umyśle. James spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Muszę się ubrać – bąknęła i starając się unikać wzroku przyjaciół, przemknęła przez pokój na palcach, po drodze potykając się o rozrzucone buty Syriusza.

Powstrzymała się od zaklęcia głośno, niemal wypadła na korytarz i z zawrotną prędkością przemknęła do pokoju dziewczyn. Oparła się z głębokim westchnięciem o zamknięte drzwi. Dlaczego to wszystko musi być dla niej takie trudne? Inne pary wcale nie miały problemu z okazywaniem sobie czułości publicznie. Ale z drugiej strony, czy ona i James kiedykolwiek będą tacy, jak inni?

- I dzięki Merlinowi za to – mruknęła pod nosem.

Na śniadanie dotarła jako ostatnia. Była tak skoncentrowana aby puszczać mimo uszu wszystkie dwuznaczne komentarze Syriusza, że omal nie przegapiła dodatkowego gościa przy stole. Wysoka i smukła blondynka, z włosami do ramion, zajmowała miejsce tuż obok Margot i była do niej tak podobna, że nie trudno się było domyślić, kim jest.

- Lily! – zawołała Margot z promiennym uśmiechem. – Pamiętasz moją siostrę, Marlene?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała Lily. – Miło cię znowu zobaczyć.

- Wzajemnie – odpowiedziała blondynka niskim i trochę ostrym głosem.

- Marlene mówi, że przysłał ją tutaj Dumbledore – mówiła dalej Margot. – Ma nas bezpiecznie odprowadzić na peron…

- Dumbledore wie, że tu jesteśmy? – zdziwił się James, odsuwając dla Lily krzesło.

- Nic się przed staruszkiem nie ukryje – uśmiechnęła się Marlene.

- No tak, podobno dla niego pracujesz! – zapiszczał podekscytowany Peter.

Marlene spojrzała karcąco na młodszą siostrę, która nagle udała, że jest bardzo zainteresowana jajecznicą na talerzu.

- Widzę, że ktoś tu ma wyjątkowo długi jęzor.

- Ja też bym chciał pracować dla Dumbledore'a – podchwycił Syriusz, wpatrując się w blondynkę i niemal nie mrugając.

- Przypomnij mi, jak się nazywasz?

- Syriusz Black.

- Black? – powtórzyła Marlene, jakby wymawiała brzydkie słowo. – Ostatnio miałam małe _tête-à-tête_ z twoją uroczą kuzyneczką.

- Ale Syriusz nie jest taki, jak reszta jego rodziny! – odezwała się Margot niespotykanym u niej, ostrym tonem. – Jest po naszej stronie!

Siostra uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem i spojrzała na nią z ukosa.

- Dobra, dobra – powiedziała. – Wybacz, młody. Niektóre nazwiska nie wywołują zbyt przyjemnych wspomnień. Zobacz – zwróciła się do Syriusza. Wyciągnęła przed siebie prawą dłoń i wyprostowała mały palec, w którym wyraźnie brakowało połowy opuszka. – Twoja kuzyneczka coś mi ukradła.

- Przykro mi – mruknął Syriusz z nieodgadnioną miną.

- Ale wracając do przerwanego wątku – wtrącił się James, nieco podniesionym głosem. Lily dobrze znała ten zuchwały ton. – Też chcemy pomagać Dumbledore'owi. Co musimy zrobić?

Marlene zaśmiała się, pociągając duży łyk parującego kakao z obszczerbionego kubka. Omiotła rozbawionym wzrokiem wpatrzone w nią twarze. Lily stwierdziła w myślach, że oprócz fizyczności, siostry McKinnon były tak dalece do siebie niepodobne, jak to tylko możliwe.

- Po pierwsze, to musicie skończyć szkołę i osiągnąć pełnoletniość. Bez tego ani rusz! – odpowiedziała niespiesznie. – A w tym celu mam was odeskortować w jednym kawałku na pociąg. To będzie pierwszy sukces. – Puściła oko do Dorcas, która w odpowiedzi wyszczerzyła umazane dżemem zęby. – A potem, to już wszystko zależy od staruszka. On tu dowodzi. I jeszcze jedno. – Zmarszczyła czoło, a jej ładna twarz niespodziewanie przybrała wyjątkowo groźny wyraz. – Jak jeszcze raz usłyszę, że tak na głos o tym paplacie, to się z wami policzę osobiście. – Spojrzała każdemu w oczy, przeciągając chwilę napięcia. – Zrozumiano?

- Tak jest – mruknęli zgodnie w odpowiedzi.

- Zobaczcie – powiedział Remus, po raz pierwszy wystawiając twarz zza gazety.

- Tak. _„Atak w Dziurawym Kotle"_ znajduje się na pierwszej stronie – mruknęła Dorcas znudzonym tonem.

- Nie o to chodzi. – Remus machnął na nią ręką, składając papier w pół i zaczynając czytać na głos: - _„Lucjusz Malfoy, syn Abraxasa Malfoya i spadkobierca rodowej fortuny, został najmłodszym w historii szefem Departamentu Do Spraw Bezpieczeństwa. Jest to druga, zaraz po Departamencie Aurorów, taka komórka w Ministerstwie, pilnująca ładu w Magicznym Świecie. To niebywały sukces, ponieważ pan Malfoy dopiero niedawno ukończył edukację w Hogwarcie. Gratulujemy."_

Remus zamaszyście złożył gazetę i położył ją na stole. Rzadko bywał aż tak wzburzony.

- Czy to nie miało miejsca przypadkiem…? - zaczęła Lily, ponownie czując nieprzyjemny węzeł w żołądku.

- Wczoraj? – dokończył za nią James,

Lily złapała go za rękę, z nerwów ściskając ja nieco zbyt mocno.

- Zabawny zbieg okoliczności, prawda? – uśmiechnął się gorzko Lupin. – I akurat wczoraj śmierciożercom udaje się dostać w samo serce Pokątnej.

- Zawsze nie lubiłem tego oślizgłego typa – warknął Syriusz. – A jego ojczulek wcale nie jest lepszy! Pewnie kupił synalkowi ciepłą posadkę.

- Nie obraź się – bąknęła Dorcas. – Ale wy, czystokrwiści, jesteście wyjątkowo porąbani.

- No, koniec tych spisków i żalów – przerwała im Marlene, spoglądając na zegarek i klaszcząc w ręce. – Komu w drogę, temu czas. Bierzcie kufry i spadamy na King's Cross. Będziecie się teleportować dwójkami, okej? Ty będziesz ze mną. – Wskazała na siostrę.

Lily złapała Jamesa za ręce i już po chwili znajdowali się na przepełnionym ludźmi peronie. Marlene rozglądała się z czujną miną, a jedną rękę miała schowaną w kieszeni. Nie trudno było się domyśleć, że trzyma różdżkę.

- Patrz – szepnął James, wskazując podbródkiem na lewo.

Lily poczuła, jak supeł w jej żołądku jeszcze bardziej się zaciska. Samotnie, oparty o wielką kolumnę stał Severus. Nawet z tak daleka można było dostrzec, że jeszcze bardziej schudł i ma wielkie cienie pod oczami. Wystrzępiona szata wisiała na nim smętnie. Ręce miał schowane w kieszeni i wpatrywał się bez mrugnięcia w jakiś odległy punkt. Przez małą chwilę Lily poczuła, że powinna do niego podejść. Mogłaby go wtedy złapać za rękę, zadać te wszystkie pytania, które od wczorajszego wieczoru w sobie dusi. Powiedziałaby mu też, że jest przecież inna droga!

James objął ją ramieniem w zaborczym geście i przysunął do siebie jak najbliżej. Severus jakby czuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Spojrzał w ich stronę akurat w tym momencie. Zamarł przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił wzrok, marszcząc czoło.

- Smarkerus – warknął Syriusz, materializując się tuż u ich boku. – Można by mu tak, starym sposobem, przetrzepać trochę skórę i zadać parę pytań. Co ty na to?

Lily podniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na Jamesa. Przez twarz chłopaka przebiegł ledwie zauważalny cień, ale zniknął jeszcze szybciej, niż się pojawił.

- Nie mam zamiaru sobie nim zaprzątać głowy – mruknął dziwnym tonem i pocałował Lily w czoło.

Dziewczyna odniosła wrażenie, że tylko jej obecność powstrzymała go od zgody na propozycję przyjaciela. Lepsze to, niż nic.

- Ciekawe, czemu jest sam – dodał Remus, gładząc się po brodzie.

- Podobno Avery i Mulciber rzucili szkołę – odrzekł Peter, otrzepując szatę i poprawiając szalik.

- Dobra, dzieciaki – odezwała się Marlene, gdy wszyscy się już pojawili. – Mam dalsze rozkazy od dyrektora do wykonania, ale nie martwcie się. Będę w pociągu. Sprawujcie się dobrze, żadnych kłopotów i pamiętajcie – ani słowa, bo nie ręczę za siebie! Trzymajcie się.

Sprężystym krokiem ruszyła w stronę lokomotywy, by już po chwili zniknąć w tłumie.

- Co za kobieta – westchnął Syriusz z szerokim uśmiechem.

Margot omiotła go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, po czym pospiesznie, bez słowa, ruszyła w stronę drzwi wagonu. Cała reszta udała się za nią, oprócz Lily i Jamesa.

- Musimy się upewnić, że wszyscy wsiądą – powiedziała Lily, przypinając do szaty plakietkę.

- Witajcie obowiązki – mruknął James. – Nie powiem, żebym tęsknił.

Gdy udało im się rozdzielić dwie kłótnie, pomóc w znalezieniu zaginionej ropuchy i uspokoić rozhisteryzowaną pierwszoroczną, z ulgą wsiedli do wagonu. Rozległ się gwizd, po czym pociąg ruszył, furkocząc miarowo. Krajobraz za oknem zaczął się zmieniać i już niedługo opuścili Londyn.

- Rozdzielimy się, dobrze? – powiedziała Lily, starając się nie okazać emocji. – Ty idź w stronę lokomotywy, a ja pójdę w dół pociągu.

James uniósł brwi i Lily była pewna przez małą chwilę, że chłopak przejrzał jej plany, ale potem przytaknął potulnie, pocałował ją krótko i dziarsko ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Lily odetchnęła z ulgą, opierając się czołem o zimną szybę. Łąki rozmyły się przed jej przymkniętymi oczami w zieloną plamę.

Wiedziała, że James nigdy by jej nie puścił, gdyby podejrzewał, co zamierzała zrobić, ale nie mogła postąpić inaczej. Czuła, że będzie to kolejna lekcja chowania dumy do kieszeni, jednak musiała uspokoić swoje sumienie. Wzięła głęboki wdech, by dodać sobie otuchy. Zaczęła zaglądać w szyby mijanych przedziałów, by wreszcie, niemal na końcu pociągu, odnaleźć ten właściwy.

Severus siedział sam, wyglądając równie posępnie i niezdrowo, co na peronie. Tłuste włosy zasłaniały mu twarz, odsłaniając jedynie koniuszek spiczastego nosa, a na kolanach trzymał otwartą książkę. Lily poczuła ukłucie żalu w sercu. Sięgnęła lekko drżącą ręką za klamkę i otwarła drzwi, z cichym skrzypieniem.

Severus podskoczył, zaskoczony, w mgnieniu oka wyciągając z kieszeni różdżkę i celując nią prosto w głowę Lily. Dziewczyna zamarła, wstrzymując oddech. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu. Lily czuła, jak serce łopocze jej w klatce piersiowej, jakby zaraz miało z niej wyfrunąć.

- Nie zamierzasz opuścić różdżki? – spytała cicho.

- To zależy – warknął Severus, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie wściekłości.

- Od…?

- Jeżeli zaraz za tobą przypełznie tu twój chłoptaś, to nie.

- Jestem sama – wyznała Lily, czując się nagle wyjątkowo bezbronna.

Severus zamrugał, a jego mięśnie twarzy się nieznacznie rozluźniły. Powoli opuścił rękę.

- Czego chcesz? – spytał z niechęcią.

Lily nie odpowiedziała, wpatrując się prosto w jego ciemne oczy. Znała je od dziecka i potrafiłaby je rozpoznać nawet przez maskę. Nawet w wszechogarniającym chaosie. I nawet w unoszącym się nad ziemią pyle.

- No, słucham! – ponaglił ją niecierpliwie, zatrzaskując z impetem książkę. – Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? Oznajmić? Wszystko widziałem! Wszystko wiem! Ty i Potter…

- Ja też wiem – przerwała mu Lily, niemal szeptem.

Severus zamarł, z otwartymi ustami, ale nie wydobył z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

- Wiem, że to byłeś ty – dodała cicho Lily.

- O czym ty…?

- To były twoje oczy.

Te słowa ciężko zawisły między nimi w powietrzu. Severus pochylił głowę i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Otwierał usta i zamykał, jakby się dusił, ale nic nie powiedział. Wstał i odwrócił się do niej plecami, wpatrując się w okno. Lily, z żalem obserwowała, jak dawny przyjaciel garbi się i kurczy w sobie, jakby niewidzialny ciężar spoczywał na jego barkach.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała, robiąc krok do przodu. – Gdyby nie ty, pewnie by mnie tutaj teraz nie było.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – odpowiedział oschle.

- Nie ważne. Chciałam ci to tylko powiedzieć. – Odwróciła się, by wyjść, ale zaraz nagle przystanęła. Zawahała się, po czym usiadła, wpatrując się w podłogę. – To się nie musi tak skończyć, Severusie. Nie jest jeszcze za późno, nadal masz wyjście.

Odpowiedziało jej tylko ciche prychnięcie.

- Porozmawiaj ze mną, proszę – jęknęła żałośnie, całkowicie nie kontrolując swojego głosu.

Chłopak odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią z góry. Przez chwilę jego oczy zabłysły znajomymi, ludzkimi uczuciami, ale zaraz znów przybrał surowy, beznamiętny wyraz twarzy.

- Nie ma o czym – wycedził. – Wracaj do Pottera.

Wskazał palcem wyjście z przedziału, niewzruszony, jakby był zrobiony z kamienia. Lily wstała, ocierając oczy skrawkiem szaty.

- I radzę ci zapomnieć – dodał dobitnie, po czym znów odwrócił się w stronę okna.


	26. Pełnia

**Kochani, **

**Z faktu posiadania nieco większej ilości wolnego czasu udało mi się dokończyć nowy rozdział wcześniej, niż planowałam. Niech on będzie moim prezentem noworocznym dla Was :)  
><strong>

**Jak zwykle dziękuję za przemiłe komentarze:  
><strong>

**C-thru, J, Signed, Anonimek, Jove's Child, GinnyLFC, Keti, Tosia, Olena, Grey, Redhead Ginny, Ellie i Guest.  
><strong>

**To dla mnie zaszczyt mieć tak wspaniałych stałych czytelników i zarazem tylu nowych.  
><strong>

**Beta: Grim  
><strong>

**Zapraszam do czytania:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>James Potter już od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie doskonale wiedział, co to znaczy być w centrum uwagi. Sam potrafił o to najlepiej zadbać. Razem z Syriuszem robili wszystko, by jak najdłużej znajdować się w kręgu zainteresowań innych uczniów. Tak, Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz nie byli tylko jednymi z wielu uczniów, którzy przewinęli się przez szkolne mury. Stali się legendą. Nawet, jeśli ich pseudonimy już na zawsze miały pozostać owiane tajemnicą.<p>

James był pewny, że przez swoje „_wyczyny_" wybudował sobie trwały pomnik w świadomości uczniów i już na zawsze pozostanie jedną z legend Hogwartu. Dostał się do drużyny Quidditcha, miał świetne wyniki w nauce przy niemal minimalnym wysiłku, tytuł kapitana drużyny i błyszczącą plakietkę Prefekta Naczelnego na piersi, a to wszystko i tak zdawało się być tylko wisienką na torcie. Znalezienie ucznia Hogwartu, który nie wiedziałby kim jest James Potter, było niemal niemożliwe. Młodsi uczniowie odnosili się do niego z szacunkiem, dziewczyny zaczepiały i wdzięczyły się, a wykładowcy – przynajmniej w większości – często przymykali oko na jego niechlubną kartotekę. Wydawałoby się, że jego gwiazda nie może już świecić jaśniej, a jednak!

Od momentu, kiedy trzymając rękę Lily Evans wkroczył na pierwszą, poświąteczną kolację w Hogwarcie, ciekawskie spojrzenia i ciche szepty za plecami zdawały się go nie opuszczać ani na chwilę. James mimo wszystko zachował swobodę i wiedział, jak ma sobie radzić w tej sytuacji. Z dumą na twarzy kroczył odważnie po szkolnych korytarzach. Postronni mogliby nawet powiedzieć, że jest zadowolony z obrotu spraw. Niestety, Lily zdawała się znosić szum wokół własnej osoby dużo gorzej.

- O mało nie wysadziłam w powietrze swojego kociołka – mruknęła na powitanie, wychodząc z klasy. – Wszyscy się na mnie gapią!

- Bo jesteś ładna i inteligentna – zażartował James, całując ją w policzek i biorąc od niej torbę z książkami.

Lily uniosła brwi, zirytowana. Ostatnio przypominała tlący się wulkan, gotowy do erupcji w każdej chwili.

- Och, no to mi ulżyło – zakpiła gniewnie. – A już myślałam, że to dlatego, że spotykam się z chłopakiem, z którym się publicznie kłóciłam przez ostatnie sześć lat pobytu tutaj.

James przewrócił dyskretnie oczami, prychając.

- Wydaje ci się.

Objął ją w pasie, czując wspaniałą satysfakcję z faktu, że mógł pokazać wszystkim, że ta rudowłosa, zadziorna istota należy teraz do niego. Miał jednak na tyle zmysłu samozachowawczego, by nigdy nie wyrazić tej uskrzydlającej myśli na głos.

- Są i nasze gołąbeczki – powitał ich Syriusz, siedzący na bordowej kanapie w towarzystwie Remusa i Petera. – Evans, muszę ci wyjawić pewien sekret.

- Coś czuję, że powinnam się zacząć bać – mruknęła Lily siadając koło Remusa, który uśmiechnął się do niej z nutką współczucia w podkrążonych oczach.

Przez ostatni czas Łapa był wyjątkowo markotny i zaczynał zrzędzić za każdym razem, gdy James wychodził spotkać się z Lily. Dyżur czy randka – wszystko zdawało się wpędzać go w fatalny nastrój. Raz nawet mruknął coś o tym, że teraz to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim paczka Huncwotów się rozpadnie.

Syriusz nachylił się w stronę Lily z diabolicznym błyskiem w oku. James znał tę minę aż za dobrze i wiedział, że nie wróży niczego dobrego.

- Umawianie się z Jamesem to nie jest taka prosta sprawa, jak ci się może wydawać. – Zrobił dramatyczną pauzę pozwalając, by jego słowa w pełni zostały zrozumiane przez słuchających go przyjaciół. – Bo widzisz, spotykając się z nim bierzesz na siebie pewne brzemię. Chociaż, - dodał, wymachując palcem wskazującym w górze, - ja bym to określił bardziej jako przywilej.

Lily uniosła wysoko brwi, a Peter zastygł z czekoladową żabą w połowie drogi do ust. Remus nie odrywał wzroku od gazety, ale jego oczy się nie ruszały. James domyślał się, co zaraz usłyszy i szczerze mówiąc, nie miał żadnego pomysłu, jak temu zapobiec.

- Chodzi o to, moja rudowłosa Gryfonko, że James jest towarem, który kupuje się w pakiecie.

- W pakiecie? – powtórzyła Lily z rozbawieniem.

- W pakiecie ze mną – dokończył zadowolony z siebie Łapa. – Dasz radę to udźwignąć?

James i Remus parsknęli głośnym śmiechem. Tylko Peter dalej mocno ściskał wyrywającą mu się żabę, pragnącą jak najszybciej wydostać się z klatki, jaką stanowiły jego pulchne palce. Lily zamrugała szybko oczami, a kąciki jej ust lekko zadrgały. James już od jakiegoś czasu podziwiał ją za to, jak dobrze radziła sobie z Łapą.

- No nie wiem, Black. Zależy, co przez to rozumiesz – odpowiedziała powoli.

- A to, że będziemy spędzać teraz naprawdę dużo czasu razem. Przyzwyczajaj się.

- Łapo, znajdź sobie własną dziewczynę – wtrącił się James, obejmując Lily ramieniem.

- Myślałem, że ty nią jesteś – odrzekł Syriusz śmiertelnie poważnie.

Peter zachichotał, pakując żabę do ust.

- Ja też tak myślałem.

- Ej! – James udał oburzenie.

- Patrzcie – przerwał im ponuro Remus, wracając do czytania gazety. – Podają nową listę zaginionych.

- Ciekawe, kogo dopisali tym razem – odburknął Syriusz, momentalnie zmieniając wyraz twarzy.

- Ktoś znajomy? – spytał z lękiem Peter.

James obserwował przejętych przyjaciół jakby przez mgłę, niewiele słysząc z tego, co mówią. Zbytnio pogrążony był teraz we własnych myślach. Nie powiedział o tym nikomu, ale wtedy, w Dziurawym Kotle, prawie dwa tygodnie temu, miał nieodpartą pokusę, by już nie wracać do szkoły i zająć się czymś, co naprawdę ma jakieś znaczenie. Czuł nieprzyjemną bezsilność dowiadując się o wydarzeniach ze Świata Czarodziejów tylko za pośrednictwem gazet. Wiedział, że Łapa by go w tym w pełni poparł, może nawet ruszyłby razem z nim. Mogliby wtedy pracować dla Dumbledore'a, jak Marlene, albo nawet działać samodzielnie, gdyby dyrektor nie chciał ich przyjąć. Może wtedy to wszystko nabrałoby sensu? Życie zaczęłoby coś znaczyć? Przestałoby przypominać chowanie się w złotej klatce, którą teraz wydawała się szkoła.

Spojrzał na Lily, dyskutującą z Remusem. Tak naprawdę, to został w Hogwarcie tylko z jej powodu. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie zaczęło im się układać, nie mógł tak po prostu odejść i ją zostawić. Z drugiej strony, nie potrafił zwalczyć frustracji, nie pozwalającej mu ostatnio spać w nocy. Nie wiedział, jak długo będzie w stanie wytrzymać w takim rozdarciu.

Zawsze, gdy czuł się właśnie w taki sposób i zaczynało mu brakować oddechu, najlepszym sposobem wydawało się wzbicie się wysoko w powietrze. Blade słońce nie wzeszło jeszcze na niebie, gdy James stanął na murawie boiska do quidditcha. Pojedyncze kupki brudnego śniegu, które przetrwały ocieplenie, iskrzyły się po bokach, kontrastując ze zgniłą zielenią trawy. James naciągnął czapkę na uszy, przełożył nogę przez miotłę i odbił się mocno od ziemi.

Lodowate powietrze szczypało go w policzki i piekło w oczy, ale z drugiej strony było też cudownie orzeźwiające. Pochylił się płasko nad trzonkiem miotły, nabierając prędkości. Zaczął krążyć nad boiskiem tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił.

Mimo upływu czasu, ciągle pamiętał to uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu podczas ataku. Sam do końca nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Najpierw ogarnął go strach. Tego nie da się zapomnieć – zupełnie, jakby ktoś zawiązał mu oczy i kazał biec na oślep. Nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos, ale naprawdę się bał. Nie o siebie, a głównie o swoich przyjaciół. O Lily. W przeciągu sekundy przez jego myśli przewinęły się wszystkie najgorsze, głęboko skrywane obawy – obrazy tak straszne, że musiał naprawdę mocno się skoncentrować, żeby je od siebie odgonić i nie dać się sparaliżować.

Potem jednak, gdy wbiegł do zadymionej sali, poczuł dziwne opanowanie. Nie znał się jeszcze od tej strony, nie wiedział na co go stać pod wpływem tak silnych emocji. Panika zniknęła, zostało tylko poczucie celu. Dokładnie wiedział co robi, czego chce i czego potrzebuje, by to osiągnąć. Różdżka była przedłużeniem jego ręki i nie namyślając się zbyt wiele, był w stanie użyć właściwych zaklęć, we właściwym czasie. To było bardzo pobudzające. Zupełnie, jakby adrenalina, płynąca w jego żyłach, usprawniała umysł. Wiedział, że to jego powołanie. Nigdy jeszcze tak bardzo nie czuł, że żyje. Że chce żyć i coś osiągnąć. Że ma powód.

Zatrzymał się, widząc znajomą postać na trybunach. Opór wiatru sprawił, że czapka niemal całkiem zsunęła się mu z głowy. Poprawił ją, zawrócił i z uśmiechem ruszył w kierunku widowni. Zawisł w powietrzu przy balustradzie. Lily wychyliła się w jego stronę, całując go w usta. James nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek przyzwyczai się do tego przyjemnego uczucia. Było bardziej rozgrzewające, niż prażenie się w pełnym słońcu.

- Syriusz powiedział, że wyszedłeś wcześnie rano. Zgadłam, że musisz być tutaj – powiedziała cicho.

- Musiałem trochę pomyśleć – odrzekł James, dalej unosząc się w powietrzu.

- O czym? – spytała Lily, mrużąc oczy.

Dziewczyna nie lubiła zbytnio rozmawiać o uczuciach i James musiał często niemal siłą wyciągać z niej myśli. Jeśli w grę jednak wchodziły jego przemyślenia, Lily była wyjątkowo żądna wiedzy.

- Ciekawska istota – zaśmiał się, dotykając palcem jej zimnego nosa. Nie miał ochoty obarczać ją swoimi problemami. Wiedział, że mogłaby nie zrozumieć. – Chciało ci się tak tutaj siedzieć i marznąć?

- Podobała mi się twoja mina, gdy byłeś tam na górze – mruknęła, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. – Byłeś taki poważny i skoncentrowany, a zarazem taki rozluźniony. To bardzo pociągające.

James uniósł brwi, zdziwiony. Od kiedy to Lily Evans stała się taka odważna?

- Oczywiście, wyglądałeś zupełnie inaczej niż teraz – zaśmiała się, naciągając mu czapkę na oczy.

- Ja ci pokażę! – odpowiedział James udawanym, groźnym tonem.

Nim zdążyła zareagować, złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął. Lily pisnęła i już po chwili unosiła się razem z nim w powietrzu, przewieszona przez jego kolana.

- Może to cię nauczy rozsądku, Evans.

James wyszczerzył zęby, jedną ręką podtrzymując ją w talii, a drugą łapiąc trzonek miotły. Zaczął przyspieszać, śmiejąc się na głos z wrzasków Lily, odbijających się echem po pustym stadionie.

- Potter, przysięgam! Jak tylko stanę na ziemi, to cię zabiję!

- Wiesz, że dajesz mi jeszcze mniej powodów, żeby przestać? – spytał złośliwie, zawracając nagle i lecąc w przeciwnym kierunku. – No chyba, że ładnie poprosisz.

- Proszę! – pisnęła Lily, wbijając palce w jego udo. – Błagam!

- No cóż – mruknął James, udając zastanowienie. – Dobrze, ten jeden raz ci daruję.

Zatrzymał miotłę w powietrzu, na środku boiska i złapał Lily za ręce.

- Odstaw mnie na ziemię, natychmiast! – rozkazała roztrzęsionym głosem.

- Masz dwa wyjścia – powiedział z rozbawieniem. – Albo skaczesz, albo usiądziesz razem ze mną.

Lily przekręciła głowę tak, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Odbiło ci – warknęła nie puszczając jego rąk.

Powoli, z pomocą Jamesa wspięła się chwiejnie na miotłę i usiadła przodem do niego. Jej zielone oczy miotały piorunami, była cała czerwona na twarzy, a jej rude i potargane włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach pod czerwonym beretem. _Wulkan gotowy do erupcji_ – pomyślał z lubością James.

- Zabiję cię – powiedziała gniewnie, zgrzytając zębami i trzymając go kurczowo za ramiona.

- Umrę szczęśliwy – wyszczerzył się, puszczając miotłę rękami i sięgając w stronę jej twarzy.

- Potter! – pisnęła Lily, patrząc w dół. – Trzymaj tę cholerną miotłę!

- Spokojnie, kobieto – odrzekł James. – Mam wszystko pod kontrolą.

Nie mógł się jej oprzeć, gdy była taka wojownicza. Taka _Evansowa! _Tak, niezaprzeczalnie uwielbiał jej ognisty charakter. _Ale czego w niej nie uwielbiał?_ – podpowiedział złośliwy głosik w głowie.

- A więc uważasz, że jestem _pociągający_ kiedy latam? – spytał, drażniąc się z nią.

Lily nie odpowiedziała. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy tak intensywnie, że gdyby nie długie lata treningów, James pewnie spadłby z miotły. Złapała go za szalik, przyciągnęła do siebie zdecydowanym ruchem i wbiła się ustami w jego usta. Łapczywie, zmysłowo i z wyczuwalną tęsknotą. James objął ją, odpowiadając na pocałunek ze zdwojoną siłą. Ich nierówne oddechy zmieniały się w biały dym pod wpływem zimna.

Lily, tak zachowawcza i wycofana na co dzień, często brała go z zaskoczenia swoimi nagłymi zmianami emocji. Potrafiła być w jednej chwili Królową Lodu, by za chwilę grzać z mocą słońca.

- I co, dalej chcesz, żebym cię odstawił na ziemię?

Lily uśmiechnęła się, obrysowując leniwie palcem jego górną wargę. James czuł na twarzy jej miętowy oddech.

- No cóż, może już trochę mniej – odpowiedziała cicho, unosząc brwi i spoglądając na jego usta. Przygryzła dolną wargę, jakby się wstydziła wypowiedzieć na głos swoich myśli. – Ale nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdybyśmy kontynuowali to na jakimś stabilnym podłożu.

James zaśmiał się i szarpnął miotłą, pikując w stronę murawy.

* * *

><p>- Myślicie, że moglibyśmy się pojutrze udać do Hogsmade? – spytał Syriusz, pochylając się nad mapą Huncwotów.<p>

Remus westchnął, leżąc na swoim łóżku ze zmęczoną miną. Z każdym dniem księżyc zaokrąglał się coraz to bardziej i z każdym dniem przyjaciel był coraz to słabszy. Jego młoda twarz wyglądała teraz nad wyraz dojrzale.

- Jesteście pewni, że uda wam się mnie znowu upilnować? – spytał z niechęcią, wpatrując się w sufit.

Syriusz prychnął, spoglądając na niego z przesadną litością.

- Proszę cię.

- Nie lekceważ tego! – zezłościł się Remus, podnosząc się gwałtownie. – Mieliśmy parę groźnych momentów.

- Ale zawsze wychodziliśmy z tego obronną ręką! – wtrącił się James. – To nasze ostatnie miesiące w szkole. Wykorzystajmy je na dobrą zabawę, bo nie wiadomo, co będzie potem.

- Merlinie! I ty, Rogaczu, przeciwko mnie? – jęknął Syriusz, kładąc głowę na stole. – Rzygam już tą melancholijną gadką.

- Tak, ja też – dodał Peter. – Chyba nie zamierzamy dać się tak po prostu zabić jak tylko opuścimy Hogwart, co nie?

- Pewnie, że nie – ożywił się James. – Chodzi mi tylko o to, że będziemy się musieli zająć wtedy innymi rzeczami.

- Nie chcesz nam chyba powiedzieć, że Evans jest w ciąży, prawda? – Syriusz udał poważny ton, nachylając się w stronę przyjaciela.

James trzepnął go w potylicę, a Remus i Peter wybuchli śmiechem.

- Jasne, że nie, idioto! – warknął James. – Miałem na myśli pracę dla Dumbledore'a.

- O, a zaproponował ci ją? – zakpił Remus, z powrotem kładąc się na łóżku z kwaśną miną.

James spojrzał na niego spod byka. Przyjaciel krzywił się i uciekał ostatnio na każdą wzmiankę o możliwości pracy po szkole.

- Sam zamierzam go o to spytać – oznajmił, a w pokoju zapadła cisza.

Peter rozdziawił usta, a Remus uniósł nieznacznie głowę. Tylko na twarzy Syriusza powoli pojawił się szaleńczy uśmiech. Jego oczy zapłonęły niezdrowym blaskiem.

- No to chodźmy! – niemal krzyknął, zrywając się z krzesła.

Tym razem to James rozdziawił usta. Tak, to brzmiało stanowczo jak coś, co mógł powiedzieć tylko Łapa.

- No ale… chyba nie teraz, co? – wydukał.

- Ale czemu? – spytał Syriusz, skonsternowany.

- Jasne, pędź! – podjudził go złośliwie Remus, którego złe samopoczucie zdawało się osiągać apogeum. – Pozdrów dyrektora ode mnie i przypomnij mu, że jutro idę do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

Syriusz zatrzymał się ze wściekłością na twarzy. Przez chwilę stał w bezruchu, po czym nieoczekiwanie dla wszystkich, oburącz uniósł krzesło i cisnął nim o ścianę. Po pokoju poniósł się głuchy łoskot łamanego drewna. James poderwał się na równe nogi, z różdżką w ręce. Kątem oka zauważył, że Remus zrobił to samo. Tylko Peter zniknął z pola rażenia – pewnie przemienił się w szczura i umknął przez jedną z dziur w podłodze. Glizdogon nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w konfrontacjach.

- MAM DOŚĆ SIEDZENIA BEZCZYNNIE NA DUPIE, KIEDY TYLE SIĘ DZIEJE! – ryknął Syriusz, też sięgając po swoją różdżkę.

- I co chcesz zrobić, co? – warknął Remus wypuszczając z różdżki kolorowe iskry, odcinające się na tle granatowego nieba za oknem. – Zapytać Dumbledore'a czy wyśle cię na misję? Jesteś gówniarzem! Szczeniakiem w szkole, rozumiesz?

- Łapo – zaczął łagodniej James, starając się jednak, by ton jego głosu był stanowczy. Syriusz często przypominał psa, którego należy poddawać ciągłej tresurze, żeby nie sprawiał problemów. – Wierz mi, niemal o niczym innym ostatnio nie myślę! Ale nie możemy tak po prostu tam wpaść do jego gabinetu. Zrobilibyśmy z siebie kretynów i być może pogrzebali szansę na jakikolwiek udział w walce.

Syriusz potarł twarz dłońmi, jakby starał się uspokoić. Odetchnął głęboko i jednym ruchem różdżki naprawił krzesło.

– Ostatnio nie mogę już wytrzymać! Te wiadomości! Zaginieni, morderstwa...

Zacisnął mocno oczy. Jak dziecko, które bardzo chce, żeby coś zniknęło i ma nadzieję, że to pomoże. Gdy je z powrotem otworzył, iskra szaleństwa przygasła.

- Wiem – przyznał James, czując ulgę. Nie winił przyjaciela za ten wybuch. Sam ostatnio czuł się tak, jakby ciągle stąpał po kruchym lodzie i niewiele dzieliło go od upadku. Gdyby nie Lily, to on mógłby teraz ciskać po pokoju krzesłami. – Po prostu musimy wybrać właściwy moment do działania. Raz w miesiącu mam szansę widzieć się z dyrektorem w sprawie prefektów. Myślałem, że wtedy mógłbym z nim o tym porozmawiać…

- No i to już brzmi trochę rozsądniej – mruknął Remus, osuwając się na łóżko z miną świadczącą o tym, że właśnie wykorzystał resztki energii na próbę poskromienia Łapy. – Chociaż dalej nieco fikcyjnie, jeśli mam być szczery.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał ostro Syriusz.

- A może to, że niby jak mielibyśmy się przydać? Jakie mamy doświadczenie? Może opowiemy o tych wszystkich nielegalnych pojedynkach, które stoczyliśmy ze Ślizgonami?

- Walczyliśmy wtedy, w Dziurawym. I wszyscy przeżyliśmy – odrzekł James z naciskiem. – To coś znaczy!

Remus tylko wzruszył ramionami, przykrywając twarz poduszką jakby chciał zdusić śmiech. Albo krzyk.

- Już to mówiłem, ale mogę powtarzać aż do znudzenia – powiedział Syriusz, przeczesując palcami włosy, a jego oczy znów przez moment zapłonęły szaleństwem. – Nie mam nic do stracenia. Jeśli ma to być historia o śmierci, to równie dobrze może się w niej pojawić też sporo buntu.

James ze zrozumieniem skinął mu głową. To dziwne. Te słowa powinny go przygnębić, jednak tylko podniosły go na duchu, przynosząc chwilową ulgę. Trwała ona bowiem tak długo, jak tylko nie przyszło mu przyłożyć głowy do poduszki i zasnąć. Po długim przewracaniu się z boku na bok, zapadł w krótki i pełen koszmarów sen, z którego zbudził się zlany potem. Śnił mu się martwy Syriusz. Nie było tam krwi, krzyku ani brawurowej bitwy. Był tylko rozbłysk zielonego światła – tak nieuchronny, jak sama śmierć.

James usiadł na łóżku, przez chwilę masując skronie i czując się tak, jakby czaszka miała mu się przepołowić z bólu. Rozejrzał się po ciemnym dormitorium, omiatając spojrzeniem zasłonięte łóżka przyjaciół i niemal pełny księżyc za oknem. Znów poczuł ten ciężar na klatce piersiowej, jakby nagle odcięto mu odpływ powietrza.

Skierował się ku drzwiom, a następnie zszedł do pogrążonego w ciemności Pokoju Wspólnego. Rozpalił ogień w kominku i usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu, ale nawet on wydał mu się teraz niewystarczająco wygodny. Jakby to nie było jego miejsce.

Był właśnie w trakcie układania w myślach porywającego przemówienia, którym przekonałby Dumbledore'a do powierzenia mu jakiegoś zadania, gdy otwór w ścianie otworzył się i do środka, nieco niezdarnie, weszła Lily. Zmarszczyła brwi, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką i z surową miną spojrzała na palący się ogień w kominku.

- Studenci powinni już spać – powiedziała swoim surowym tonem, zarezerwowanym tylko dla Prefekta Naczelnego, ale zaraz jej twarz złagodniała, gdy światło padło na Jamesa. – Ach, to ty.

W jej głosie można było dosłyszeć wyraźną ulgę, może nawet zadowolenie.

- Jak dyżur? – spytał James wyciągając w jej stronę rękę i sadzając ją sobie na kolanach.

Lily wtuliła się w niego, przez chwilę wodząc nosem po jego klatce piersiowej. Zamknęła oczy, po czym otworzyła je, jakby przypominając sobie o pytaniu.

- Nic nadzwyczajnego – mruknęła leniwie, sunąc dłonią po ramieniu Jamesa i zostawiając na jego skórze gorący ślad swoich palców. – Wygląda na to, że na razie mamy spokój z atakami.

- Albo odpowiedzialni za nie sami odeszli – odrzekł James, całując ją w czoło i opierając brodę na jej głowie.

Hogwart huczał od plotek nie tylko z ich powodu, ale także dlatego, że Avery i Mulciber zdecydowali się nie wracać po Świętach do szkoły. Najwidoczniej znaleźli sobie inne zajęcie.

Lily wzruszyła ramionami, łapiąc Jamesa za rękę i splatając z nim palce. Przez chwilę siedzieli w niemalże całkowitej ciszy, przerywanej tylko ich oddechami i trzaskającym ogniem. James czuł, jak jego napięte mięśnie powoli się uspokajają pod łagodnym dotykiem dziewczyny. Przytulił ją mocniej czując, że jest jego lekarstwem na ból.

- James? – spytała, zadzierając głowę do góry i spoglądając mu z powagą w oczy.

- Hmm.

- Powiedz mi prawdę, błagam – szepnęła. – Co ci jest? Ostatnio jesteś jakiś… inny. Martwię się o ciebie.

- Niepotrzebnie – odpowiedział niemal odruchowo. – Po prostu sporo myślę nad tym, co się ostatnio wydarzyło.

Nie chciał wyjawiać zbyt wiele. Bał się, że Lily może tego nie zrozumieć. Mogłaby pomyśleć, że zamierza ją zostawić.

- Ja też. – Lily zwiesiła głowę, pochmurniejąc.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. James zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę unikali rozmowy o tym, co się stało. Poruszali wszystkie inne możliwe tematy, udawali beztroskich i oddawali się szkolnym obowiązkom. Może teraz nadeszła właściwa chwila, by to zmienić.

- Budzę się w nocy i widzę martwe oczy, wpatrzone we mnie – powiedziała Lily niemal niedosłyszalnie. - Nie umiem tego wymazać z pamięci. Czasem w moich koszmarach pojawiają się też śmierciożercy. Czasem budzi mnie straszliwy ból.

- Dlaczego nic nie mówiłaś?

- A dlaczego ty mi nic nie mówisz?

Zamilkli.

- Nie potrafię wytrzymać w szkole – mruknął w końcu James, czując, że tym samym spłaca dług za szczerość dziewczyny. Lily zamrugała, widocznie nie rozumiejąc o czym mówi. – Czuję, że powinienem być na zewnątrz. Walczyć. Jestem tam potrzebny.

- James – wymamrotała Lily z niedowierzaniem. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na jago dłoni jakby się bała, że chłopak może w tym momencie zdecydować się opuścić Hogwart. – Tutaj też jesteś potrzebny!

Nachyliła się, by złożyć na jego ustach pocałunek. Najpierw delikatny, ale już po chwili tak desperacko zachłanny, że musieli przerwać, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

- Nie widzisz tego? – zachrypiała Lily. – Dumbledore powierzył ci funkcję prefekta akurat teraz nie bez powodu! Póki jesteśmy uczniami Hogwartu, musimy pilnować innych studentów. Widziałeś, co się działo, gdy sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli? Jak bardzo niebezpiecznie może być też tutaj?

James w milczeniu analizował jej słowa i nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że zupełnie pominął tę kwestię podczas swoich przemyśleń. Jasne, nie osłabiało to w żadnej mierze jego pragnienia dołączenia do szeregów Dumbledore'a, ale stawiało codzienność w zupełnie innym świetle. Dawało mu cel, którego do tej pory tak rozpaczliwie szukał.

Ujął twarz Lily w swoje ręce i raz jeszcze pocałował, przelewając całą swoją ekscytację tym pomysłem w jej delikatne usta.

- Jesteś geniuszem. Kocham cię – powiedział, patrząc jej w oczy.

Lily zamarła, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zabrakło jej słów. Przez chwilę James bał się, że może posunął się za daleko, ale odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Ja ciebie też – szepnęła, wtulając się w niego.

Czas przestał płynąć.

* * *

><p>- Myślicie, że za chwilę będziemy mogli iść? – spytał Peter, nerwowo stukając butem o podłogę.<p>

- Jeszcze trochę. Hagrid kręci się po błoniach i znowu by mnie próbował zwabić kiełbasą – odrzekł Syriusz pochylając się nad mapą. – Ostatnio chciał mnie zmusić do aportowania.

Pogoda tego wieczoru była wyjątkowo paskudna i wielka kula księżyca tylko od czasu do czasu wyłaniała się zza gęstej warstwy chmur. Śnieg nie padał już od dawna i błonia, oprócz tych krótkich momentów, pokryte były niemal całkowitą ciemnością. Zakazany Las wyglądał jak wielka, czarna ściana i był wyjątkowo zniechęcający. James pomyślał, że wbrew pozorom są to idealne warunki na wędrówkę. Nikt nie powinien im przeszkadzać.

- To gdzie się dzisiaj udamy? – dopytywał nadal Peter.

- Może Hogsmade? Kończą mi się zapasy słodyczy – zasugerował James.

- Dobry pomysł. W taką pogodę nikt nie będzie się włóczył po ulicach – zgodził się Syriusz. – No i możemy kupić trochę czekolady dla Luniaczka, żeby miał na potem.

Gdy wreszcie nadszedł właściwy moment, chłopcy udali się do pokoju wspólnego, żeby jak najbardziej niezauważenie ruszyć w stronę wyjścia z zamku.

- James! James, poczekaj!

James odwrócił się i zobaczył spieszącą w jego stronę Lily. Syriusz, który również się zatrzymał, westchnął z niecierpliwością, robiąc wyjątkowo niezadowoloną minę.

- Miałbyś może chwilę? Prefekci z Ravenclawu mają pewne problemy i prosili o rozmowę.

Syriusz prychnął i mruknął cicho:

- Poczekamy na ciebie na korytarzu. Masz pięć minut.

Lily spojrzała w jego stronę ze zdziwieniem, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Jamesa.

- Widzisz, obiecałem chłopakom, że im pomogę… w czymś – zaczął nieskładnie. – Dzisiaj nie mogę. Możemy to przełożyć?

Lily zmrużyła oczy, przez moment obserwując go uważnie.

- Chyba nie chcecie się wpakować w kłopoty, prawda? – spytała cicho.

- Co? – James zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Skąd… Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

Lily zrobiła krok do przodu, łapiąc go za rękę.

- Pamiętaj, że tutaj też jesteś potrzebny.

James odetchnął z ulgą, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z powodu jej niepokoju. Objął ją mocno i szepnął na ucho:

- Nigdzie się nie wybieram bez ciebie, głuptasie.

Lily sapnęła cicho i wyraźnie się rozluźniła. Pocałowała go w policzek i bez słowa wróciła do otoczonej notatkami Margot.

- I co? – spytał złośliwie Łapa, gdy James dołączył do nich na korytarzu. – Idziesz spełniać swoje prefektowskie obowiązki?

James spojrzał na niego spod byka.

- Nie przesadzaj, dobra? Ostatnio cały czas na mnie naskakujesz.

- Idziemy? – przerwał im Peter, wodząc wyczekująco wzrokiem od twarzy do twarzy.

Syriusz zatknął Mapę Huncwotów za pas, nakryli się, nieco za małą już aby ich pomieścić, peleryną niewidką i udali się w stronę błoni. Na zewnątrz było tak zimno, jak podejrzewali. James poczuł, jak jego buty powoli przemakają, a ubranie staje się nieprzyjemnie lodowate od unoszącej się w powietrzu wilgoci. Gdy tylko dotarli do skraju Zakazanego Lasu i byli pewni, że nikt ich już nie obserwuje, zrzucili pelerynę.

Od kiedy tylko nauczyli się ciężkiej sztuki animagii, zwierzęta, w które się przemieniali, stały się ich drugim życiem. Wcale nie mniej prawdziwym, niż to w ludzkiej postaci. Nauczyli się wykorzystywać swoje nowe wcielenia jak najlepiej, w pełni zdając sobie sprawę z ich słabości, ale także z mocnych stron. Co najważniejsze, wiedzieli, że są sobie we trójkę niezbędni do zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa. Nawet Peter, który był z nich najbardziej niepozorny, odgrywał często kluczowe role w chwilach grozy. Bez trudu był w stanie przemknąć niezauważony między łapami rozwścieczonego Remusa, tylko po to, by uspokoić go za pomocą czarów.

James przytknął różdżkę do czubka głowy, mrucząc pod nosem skomplikowane inkantacje. Mimo że przemiana trwała tylko parę sekund, zawsze w pełni odczuwał ten sam ból. Zdążył już do niego przywyknąć, ale początkowo bywało bardzo ciężko. Najpierw fala gorąca przelewała się przez jego ciało, jakby miała zamiar stopić szkielet. Nagły ból w kręgosłupie rozkazywał mu się pochylić, niemal zginając go w pół, a na skórze dostawał gęsiej skórki. Z tą tylko różnicą, że ta była wyjątkowo bolesna – jakby ktoś nacierał mu rany solą. Na końcu dotykał go przenikliwy ból głowy, rozsadzający czaszkę. Nieprzyjemności kończyły się równie szybko, jak się zaczynały.

Jako jeleń, James nadal był sobą. Myślał jak człowiek, potrafił planować i abstrakcyjnie szacować sytuację. Często miał ochotę się odezwać, ale zamiast tego z jego ust wydobywały się jedynie pomruki. Największą różnicą było jednak to, jak zmieniał się jego instynkt i rozumienie lasu. Wszystkie zmysły zdawały się ulegać pomnożeniu i były teraz tak wrażliwe, jak nigdy. Jego uszy wyłapywały najmniejszy nawet szelest, bez trudu rozróżniając ciężki chód wilkołaka od miękkich łap Syriusza, ledwo muskających trawę. Słyszał nawet drobne kroczki Petera, który jednak najczęściej wspinał mu się na głowę i zahaczał się ogonem o, całkiem już imponujące, poroże. Węchem był w stanie ocenić, czy w okolicy ktoś się na nich nie czai, a jego wzrok bez trudu rozróżniał kształty, także w ciemności.

James zauważając, że jego przyjaciele również zdążyli się już przemienić, pochylił głowę, ułatwiając Glizdogonowi wspinaczkę i spojrzał wyczekująco na pląsającego wokół niego Syriusza. Łapa szczerze uwielbiał swoje zwierzęce wcielenie i często, gdy nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać lub gdy dręczyły go problemy, przemieniał się w psa i gnał przed siebie, by zaznać choć odrobiny spokoju. Zwykł mawiać, że wszystko wydawaj mu się wtedy łatwiejsze i bardziej błahe. Jako Wąchacz musiał troszczyć się jedynie o to, żeby nie zgubić własnego ogona.

Czarny pies zaszczekał wesoło, dając sygnał do drogi i pognał w głąb lasu. James ruszył za nim, bez trudu go przeganiając. Obejrzał się z satysfakcją do tyłu na przyspieszającego przyjaciela, który gonił go teraz z wywieszonym jęzorem. Często, dla zabawy, spierali się potem, które z nich jest szybsze i bardziej zwinne.

Biegnąc James czuł się tak, jakby wreszcie miał szansę rozprostować nogi po długim siedzeniu w bezruchu. To zdawało się tak naturalne, jak oddychanie. Peter piszczał cicho przy jego uchu, zapewne starając się zdopingować go do jeszcze większej prędkości, bo Łapa, szczekając głośno, zaczynał ich doganiać.

Szybko udało im się powrócić do skraju lasu, do miejsca, w którym rosła Bijąca Wierzba. Glizdogon zszedł po opuszczonym pysku Jamesa na ziemię i pomknął cicho w stronę pnia drzewa, by już po chwili je unieruchomić. Podczas gdy Syriusz bez problemu mógł przejść tunelem jako pies, James musiał powtórnie zmienić się w człowieka, by zmieścić się do otworu u podstawy drzewa. Zazwyczaj przemieniał się dopiero przy wejściu do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, które było już wystarczająco duże, by mógł przez nie przejść jako jeleń. Gdyby Remus wyczuł człowieka, mogłoby się zrobić naprawdę nieprzyjemnie. Już nie raz musieli go poskramiać, często ryzykując przy tym własnym życiem.

Na końcu tunelu dało się już usłyszeć charakterystyczne wycie i warczenie. Wkraczanie do pokoju, w którym przebywał wilkołak zawsze wiązało się z ryzykiem. Co prawda nie krzywdził zwierząt i dlatego mogli sobie pozwolić na przebywanie w jego towarzystwie, ale nigdy tak do końca nie było wiadomo, co może się zdarzyć tym razem.

Lunatyk czuł z oddali ich obecność i czekał już najeżony przy schodach. Jako jedyny z ich czwórki był w pełni zwierzęciem, nie posiadającym ludzkich wspomnień. Polegał jedynie na instynktach i miał pamięć krótkotrwałą, dlatego za każdym razem poznawał ich na nowo.

Łapa, jak zwykle, wydostał się z tunelu jako pierwszy. Na przygiętych nogach, z opuszczonym ogonem ruszył powoli w stronę wilkołaka, który ciągle warczał na niego ostrzegawczo. Syriusz zatrzymał się w pewnej odległości od Lunatyka pokazując, że nie ma wrogich zamiarów i pozwalając mu poznać swój zapach.

Obwąchiwanie mogło się to wydawać śmieszne, ale stanowiło jeden z najważniejszych gwarantów bezpieczeństwa. To dzięki zapachowi Remus odróżniał ich od otoczenia i tym samym nie robił im krzywdy. Stanowili część jego watahy, w której pozwalali mu być samcem alfa. Innego wyjścia nie było.

Gdy tylko skończył wąchać Łapę, zwrócił pysk w stronę Jamesa i siedzącego mu na grzbiecie Petera. Glizdogon trząsł się jak osika, wbijając małe pazurki w skórę jelenia. James musiał bardzo mocno skupiać się na swoich ludzkich myślach, by nie poddać się instynktowi, który teraz bił na alarm z całych sił, ostrzegając przed zbliżającym się drapieżnikiem. Pamiętał doskonale, jak parę razy musiał użyć poroża, by odgonić polującego na jego szyję wilkołaka. To były jednak sporadyczne sytuacje i starał się, by nie przyćmiły wspaniałości tych wypadów.

Gdy uznali, że Remus poznał już doskonale ich zapach i nie stanowi zagrożenia, mogli zacząć myśleć o opuszczeniu Wrzeszczącej Chaty. James zawsze starał się wtedy wypierać z mózgu niepokojące myśli o tym, jak bardzo narażają siebie, innych ludzi, którzy potencjalnie mogliby stanąć im na drodze oraz przede wszystkim Remusa. W razie nieszczęśliwego wypadku, to właśnie on musiałby żyć z wyrzutami sumienia już do końca swoich dni. Ale to nie były tematy, którymi nastoletni chłopcy mieliby zwyczaj się zadręczać. Znacznie bardziej woleli wspominać radosne strony ich wędrówek, a tych na szczęście nie brakowało.

Mogli się skupiać na tym, jak wiele zapachów niosło ze sobą powietrze, przedostające się do ich uwrażliwionych nosów. Biegli razem, ścigając się i rozkoszując wolnością. Księżyc przedostał się na chwilę zza chmur, przebijając przez gołe korony drzew i rozlewając się niebieskawą poświatą po podszyciu. Wszystko było tak wspaniale czarno-białe. Nie było tych szarości, które ostatnimi czasy pozbawiały ich młodzieńczego entuzjazmu.

James obserwował inne zwierzęta, pierzchające w popłochu do swoich nor i jam na widok wilkołaka na wolności. Słyszał obok siebie uderzenia łap przyjaciół, popiskiwanie Petera i czuł się wyjątkowo szczęśliwy.

Drzewa zaczęły się przerzedzać, a księżycowe światło było coraz to intensywniejsze, co mogło oznaczać tylko tyle, że zbliżają się do ulic Hogsmade. Syriusz szczeknął, wyprzedzając ich nieznacznie i wysuwając się na prowadzenie. James wiedział, że przyjaciel zamierza najpierw się upewnić, że na nikogo nie wpadną. Było już wystarczająco późno i zimno, żeby mogli zaryzykować, ale i tak należało wszystko dokładnie sprawdzić.

Łapa szczeknął ponownie, jakby na potwierdzenie, że wszystko jest w porządku i powoli, starając się trzymać Lunatyka między sobą, wkroczyli na jedną z bocznych i opuszczonych ulic Hogsmade. Zawsze wybierali tę stronę miasta, gdyż zazwyczaj świeciła pustkami i chłopcy bez obaw mogli mijać zaniedbane witryny sklepowe, już dawno temu porzucone przez swoich właścicieli. Porządni obywatele nigdy się tutaj nie zapuszczali.

Już wydawało się, że wszystko tego wieczora pójdzie jak zwykle - gładko i przyjemnie, gdy nagle, w przeciągu sekundy, James poczuł znajomy zapach. Zaraz potem Remus warknął, zawył i rzucił się przed siebie, długimi susami pokonując dystans małej uliczki.

Gdzieś niedaleko musiał znajdować się człowiek i nie zdawał sobie teraz sprawy z tego, w jak wielkim jest niebezpieczeństwie. Nie namyślając się wiele, James i Syriusz rzucili się w pogoń. Na szczęście jeleń był najszybszym zwierzęciem w ich dziwacznym stadzie i dlatego udało mu się bez większego trudu dopaść wilkołaka, zagradzając mu drogę. James pochylił głowę, by uderzyć go swoim porożem. Wilkołak jęknął upadając, po czym, warcząc przeraźliwie, skoczył mu do gardła. Gdyby nie to, że mogłoby to jeszcze zaognić sytuację, James już dawno przemieniłby się w człowieka.

Błysnęły dwie pary białych kłów, gdy Syriusz w ostatniej chwili powalił wilkołaka na bruk. Dwa czworonogi zwarły się, pysk przy pysku, tworząc warczącą i skomlącą mieszaninę futra, pazurów i zębów. James, starając się rozróżnić ich od siebie, wycelował i odrzucił wilkołaka od Łapy. Bestia uderzyła o mur starego sklepu, zaskomlała, po czym na oślep pognała w stronę lasu.

James, roztrzęsiony, przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie pobiec za nim. Chciał go zatrzymać, poskromić, tylko jak? W pojedynkę miał marne szanse, a zamknięcie wilkołaka we Wrzeszczącej Chacie nie wchodziło w grę. Rozejrzał się, w poszukiwaniu rozwiązania i jego spojrzenie padło na nadal nie podnoszącego się z ulicy Syriusza. Starają się pozbyć narastającego uczucia paniki, szybko przemienił się z powrotem i uklęknął przy ciężko oddychającym psie. Krew sączyła się drobną stróżką na ulicę z otwartej rany na jego szyi. Jego klatka piersiowa szybko podnosiła się i opadała, wyraźnie sprawiając mu ból przy każdym oddechu. Prawdopodobnie wilkołak pogruchotał mu żebra, gdy złapał go w mocnym uścisku swoich łap.

- Peter! – syknął James, bo przyjaciel zniknął jak tylko zorientował się o nadchodzących kłopotach. – Gdzie jesteś, do cholery?

Z ciemności, nadal trochę niepewnie, wyłonił się roztrzęsiony Glizdogon. Trzymał przed sobą różdżkę, ciągle w pogotowiu, ale ręka trzęsła mu się tak mocno, że pewnie nie byłby w stanie jej użyć. Małe, wystraszone oczka utkwił w Wąchaczu.

- Syriusz! – pisnął. – Co mu jest?

- Jest ranny. Musimy go przetransportować bliżej zamku.

- Do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?

- Nie! – odpowiedział poirytowany James, myśląc gorączkowo. – Nie możemy, bo wtedy wszystko się wyda! I tak się zorientują, że Remusowi udało się opuścić Wrzeszczącą Chatę. Szybko by to powiązali z nami!

- To w takim razie co zrobimy? – spytał Peter, przerażony.

Pochylił się nad Łapą, sprawdzając jego puls.

- Chyba wiem – mruknął James ponuro. – Pospieszmy się, nim straci jeszcze więcej krwi.

Jako pies, Syriusz był łatwiejszy i lżejszy do przenoszenia. Chłopcy lewitowali go ostrożnie przed sobą, starając się wykorzystać całą swoją wiedzę dotyczącą skrótów. James z przerażeniem patrzył na ciągnącą się za nimi drobną strużkę krwi, odcinającą się od jasnego bruku ulicy. Bardzo pragnął, żeby jego ostatni sen, dotyczący martwego Syriusza, przestał o sobie przypominać właśnie teraz, gdy potrzebował się skupić i zachować zdrowy rozsądek.

Mimo, że droga do zamku przebiegła niemal rekordowo szybko, czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie i Jamesowi zdawało się, że wloką się niemal w ślimaczym tempie. Co chwilę poganiał Petera, który sapał już z wyczerpania.

- Co z Remusem? – spytał w końcu cicho.

- Nie dalibyśmy rady go zapędzić do tunelu – odrzekł James, z trudem zachowując spokój. – Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że jest na tyle poturbowany, że nie da rady polować. Jutro odkryją jego nieobecność i na pewno go znajdą.

- Wolę nie myśleć o tym, co może się stać jeśli się mylisz – jęknął Peter mocno kiwając głową, jakby chciał odpędzić od siebie obrazy atakującego ludzi Remusa.

- Chodź, już niedaleko – popędził go James, widząc powiększający się zarys zamku.

Zboczyli nieco bardziej w las, decydując się ominąć główne wejście. Na skraju błoni rozłożyli płaszcz Jamesa, a na nim położyli nieprzytomnego psa, który pod wpływem zaklęcia zaskomlał cicho i zaczął się zmieniać. Już po chwili na jego miejscu leżał Syriusz, jęcząc i trzymając się za żebra. Rana na szyi nadal krwawiła, ale teraz widoczne były na niej także ślady pazurów. Nie zatailiby tego co się stało, gdyby któryś z profesorów ich zobaczył.

- I co robimy? – spytał Peter, przyklękając przy Łapie, nachylając się nad nim bezradnie i starając się zatamować krew.

- Poczekaj tutaj, a ja sprowadzę pomoc – odpowiedział James, czując nieprzyjemne przewroty w żołądku. – Miej różdżkę w pogotowiu, okej?

Nakrył się peleryną niewidką i pomknął w stronę zamku. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że słyszy gdzieś z oddali wycie wilkołaka, ale postanowił, że nie ma czasu nad tym teraz rozmyślać. I tak miał już sporo na głowie, a zaraz miał wpaść w jeszcze większe tarapaty. Niestety, ale na myśl przyszła mu tylko jedna osoba zdolna im teraz pomóc. Tylko ona chciała zostać uzdrowicielem i interesowała się tym rodzajem magii.

Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów był niemal pusty, gdy James, już bez peleryny, wpadł do niego, zdyszany i oblany zimnym potem. Lily drzemała w fotelu przy kominku, z głową wspartą na dłoniach. Pewnie czekała na niego. James potarł twarz rękami, po czym – chcąc, nie chcąc, podszedł do niej i położył ręce na ramionach. Tylko jej mógł teraz zaufać.

- Lily! – szepnął gorączkowo. – Lily, jesteś mi potrzebna!

Dziewczyna otworzyła leniwie oczy, uśmiechając się lekko. Zaraz jednak na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz przerażenia, gdy omiotła go wzrokiem

- James! – wrzasnęła stanowczo za głośno, jak na środek nocy. – Ty krwawisz!

- Co? - Chłopak dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Lunatyk musiał go haratnąć pazurami, gdy się na niego rzucił. – Oh, to nic! Musisz iść ze mną, jesteś mi potrzebna.

Lily wstała, wpatrując się w niego z rosnącą wściekłością na twarzy.

- W co ty się znowu wpakowałeś, co Potter? – warknęła, mrużąc oczy.

- Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, chodź! – poirytowany James, czując, że marnują czas, złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia z salonu.

- Gdzie idziemy? – spytała gniewnie Lily, nie wyrywając się jednak z jego uścisku. – Będziesz się słono przede mną tłumaczył.

James nie odpowiedział, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę. Kto wie, co działo się teraz z Łapą. Lily niemal nie zakrztusiła się z wrażenia, gdy James zaczął kolejno wykorzystywać znane sobie skróty i tajne przejścia.

- Co jeszcze ukrywasz? – szepnęła, bez słowa wciskając się w wąski, ciemny tunel.

Gdy dotarli do wyjścia z zamku, James rozwinął pelerynę niewidkę. Nigdy jej nikomu nie pokazywał, nie licząc oczywiście najbliższych przyjaciół i mimo, że kochał Lily, czuł się niesamowicie niekomfortowo wyjawiając jej swoje największe sekrety. Jeżeli miało to jednak uratować Syriusza, to było tego warte.

- Czy to jest…? – szepnęła Lily dotykając mieniącego się w delikatnym świetle świec materiału.

- Tak, to peleryna niewidka – odrzekł niecierpliwie James. – Chodź, nie mamy czasu na pogawędki.

Okrył jej ramiona i jak najszybciej potrafili, pomknęli przez błonia. Lily nie uskarżała się, ale też starała się nie dotykać Jamesa. Chłopak wiedział, że jest na niego zła, ale był jej wdzięczny za to, że bez słowa rzuciła wszystko, byle by mu pomóc. I to całkiem w ciemno.

- Posłuchaj – szepnął James, wyhamowując i patrząc Lily prosto w oczy. – Musisz mi obiecać, że to co dzisiaj zobaczysz albo usłyszysz zostawisz tylko dla siebie. Nie powiesz nikomu.

- James, co ty…

- Obiecaj! – niemal krzyknął, płonąc z frustracji i strachu o przyjaciela.

- O co ty mnie prosisz, co? – zezłościła się Lily, zrywając z głowy pelerynę i robiąc parę kroków do tyłu. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. – Jak mogę tak po prostu obiecać ci, że będę trzymać język za zębami, nie wiedząc na co się piszę? A jeśli to jest niebezpieczne dla otoczenia? Zagraża komuś więcej, niż czwórce niedojrzałych i lekkomyślnych Gryfonów?

- Lily, błagam! – jęknął James, przeczesując włosy palcami.

Czas biegł nieubłaganie.

- James, pomogę ci, ale nie mogę nic więcej obiecać. Chyba, że wszystko mi wytłumaczysz i będziesz miał dobry powód, żeby tak się zachowywać.

- Dobrze, wytłumaczę – przytaknął z rezygnacją. – Ale chodźmy, nie mamy tyle czasu!

Syriusz leżał dokładnie tak, jak James go zostawił. Może tylko był trochę bardziej blady, a na ziemi widniała już sporych rozmiarów kałuża krwi. Peter pochylał się nad nim równie bezradnie, przygarbiony niemal do samej ziemi i starający się opatrzyć ranę. James zerknął na Lily, ale dziewczyna nie odwzajemniła spojrzenia. Jej twarz przybrała wyraz determinacji i profesjonalizmu, którego jeszcze nie widział u niej do tej pory. Zakasała rękawy i przyklęknęła przy jęczącym Syriuszu, z różdżką w ręce.

- Długo krwawi? – spytała rzeczowo, nie kierując słów do nikogo konkretnego.

- Może pół godziny – odpowiedział James, kucając obok niej.

- Czy to ślady pazurów? – kontynuowała przesłuchanie, starając się powstrzymać głos od drżenia.

- Tak.

O nic więcej już nie pytała. Przymknęła oczy i zaczęła mruczeć pod nosem nieznajome zaklęcia, wodząc różdżką nad ciałem Łapy. James i Peter wycofali się nieco, nie chcąc jej przeszkadzać. Już po chwili rana na szyi przyjaciela zaczęła się nieco zasklepiać, a jego oddech stał się spokojniejszy i bardziej miarowy.

- Syriuszu? – odezwała się cicho Lily, przykładając mu dłoń do czoła. – Słyszysz mnie?

Łapa stęknął, otwierając z trudem oczy. Zdawało się, jakby jego twarz znów zaczęła nabierać koloru.

- Gdzie Remus? – spytał słabo.

James szybko przysunął się do niego, postanawiając się wtrącić. Rozmowa przybierała bardzo niekorzystny tok.

- Jest niedaleko. Jak się czujesz?

- Co się stało? – Syriusz nadal był rozkojarzony i najwyraźniej starał się dopasować wspomnienia do rzeczywistości. – Pamiętam tylko, jak się szamotaliśmy…

- Zaraz będziesz w swoim łóżku – przerwał mu James, przywołując Petera. – Chodź, okryjemy go peleryną i przeniesiemy zaklęciem. Masz. – Wręczył mu mapę, starając się zakryć plecami przed Lily.

Cała trójka wycelowała różdżki w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą leżał Syriusz i ostrożnie go transportując, udali się w stronę zamku. James spojrzał kątem oka na Lily. Wyglądała na zmęczoną i zawiedzioną. Chłopak dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wyciągnął ją na mróz w szkolnych szatach i bez żadnego okrycia.

Szli powoli, uważają by zbytnio nie trząść osłabionym i postękującym o Syriuszem, nadal ukrytym pod peleryną, dlatego droga zajęła im dużo więcej czasu, niż zazwyczaj. Odczuli ulgę, gdy przekroczyli szkolne wrota i zalała ich fala ciepła. James zaczął w pełni odczuwać, jak bardzo skostniały mu palce, zaciśnięte kurczowo na wyciągniętej przed sobą różdżce. Szli w milczeniu i chłopak podejrzewał, że po części dlatego, że każda rozmowa mogłaby się teraz źle zakończyć. Kłótnia była jedną z łagodniejszych możliwych opcji.

- Lily? – usłyszeli męski głos z bocznego korytarza. – To ty?

W małym kręgu światła pojawił się Chriss Collins, prefekt Hufflepuffu z piątego roku.

- Tak, tak – odpowiedziała Lily, uśmiechając się nieco sztywno.

- O, cześć James! – Chłopak skinął mu głową entuzjastycznie. – I Peter. Robicie obchód?

- Tak – odrzekł chłodno James, nadal celując różdżką w niewidocznego Syriusza. – Sprawdzamy, czy wszystko gra.

- Już tutaj sprawdzałem – pochwalił się Chriss. – Musiałem przegonić Suzie Peters i Mika Ryana, bo urządzili sobie schadzkę…

- Dobra robota, Chriss – przerwała mu Lily, z pozornie miłym uśmiechem. James wiedział, że dziewczyna zaczyna się irytować. – Przepraszam, ale trochę się spieszymy.

- Jasne. To do zobaczenia na ewaluacji!

Przez chwilę James zamarł, bo wyglądało na to, że rozentuzjazmowany Collins idzie prosto na lewitującego Łapę, ale chłopak skręcił niemal w ostatniej chwili. Cała trójka odetchnęła z ulgą, a Syriusz jęknął głośno.

- Możecie się pospieszyć? – rozległ się jego przytłumiony głos. – To nie jest najwygodniejsza pozycja…

- Widzę, że odzyskujesz siły, Black – zauważyła cierpko Lily.

– Zaczyna marudzić, to dobry znak – dodał James, uśmiechając się lekko w jej stronę, ale dziewczyna nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

- Chodźmy – zakomenderowała chłodno.

Pokój Wspólny jawił się im niemal jako Ziemia Obiecana. James nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek tak się cieszył na widok nadgryzionych zębem czasu foteli, czy porysowanych stolików. Wspólnymi siłami udało im się położyć Syriusza wygodnie w łóżku. Lily zbadała go jeszcze krótko, machnęła nad nim parę razy różdżką i stwierdziła zwięźle, że Black przeżyje. Odwróciła się na pięcie i przekraczając rozwaloną na podłodze, zwęgloną talię kart, ruszyła na dół, jak najszybciej umiała.

- Zaraz wracam – mruknął James do Petera i pobiegł za nią.

Udało mu się ją złapać tuż przed schodami wiodącymi do dormitorium dziewczyn. W razie niepowodzenia miał już obmyślony plan, żeby wedrzeć się tam siłą, unosząc się na miotle. Na szczęście nie musiał go wdrażać w życie.

- Poczekaj – mruknął, zaciskając palce na jej łokciu.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę milczała, wpatrując się we własne stopy, aż w końcu spojrzała w górę, prosto w oczy Jamesa. Uniosła brwi, widocznie starając się dobrać potrzebne jej słowa.

- Czekam – szepnęła. – Wyjaśnij mi to, błagam.

- Wymknęliśmy się z zamku… Do Hogsmade – zaczął cicho James, spuszczając wzrok i zaczynając obracać w palcach jeden z jej rudych loków. – Od czasu do czasu odwiedzamy Rosmertę albo zakradamy się do Miodowego Królestwa. Dzisiaj… nie wszystko poszło po naszej myśli. Jakieś zwierzę zaatakowało Syriusza.

Lily milczała jeszcze chwilę, nie spuszczając oczu z jego dłoni, po czym spytała drżącym ze wściekłości głosem:

- Myślisz, że jestem idiotką?

- Lily…

- Albo szczerze mi wszystko wyjaśnisz, albo jeszcze tej nocy udam się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

James podniósł wzrok, zaskoczony, czując się jednocześnie niesamowicie bezradny. Remus będzie wściekły, gdy się wszystkiego dowie.

- Gdzie jest Lupin? – spytała Lily ostrym głosem. – Tylko mów prawdę.

- W lesie.

- Co zaatakowało Blacka?

James otworzył usta, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Tak długo dotrzymywał tajemnicy, że stała się ona nieodzowną częścią jego życia. Spojrzał bezradnie w oczy Lily, ale zobaczył tam tylko chłód i gniew.

- Remus, prawda? – spytała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Ja nie…

- Zostaw mnie – warknęła, wyszarpując łokieć z jego uścisku. – Cały czas kłamałeś!

- Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć! Zrozum!

- _Zrozum, zrozum!_ – powtórzyła ze złością jego słowa. – To ty zrozum, Potter! Nawet nie wiem, jak mam to wszystko nazwać!

Dźgnęła go palcem w pierś, czerwieniejąc na całej twarzy.

- Czy to był Remus? – spytała gniewnie.

James spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, po czym powoli skinął głową.

- Jak mogłeś! – syknęła. – Narażałeś wszystkich w koło! Jego, Blacka, Petera! I siebie! Ty kretynie!

Niespodziewanie, chyba nawet dla siebie samej, zamachnęła się i wymierzyła Jamesowi siarczysty policzek. Zachlipała, dławiąc się łzami, gdy, prawie na oślep, ponownie machnęła ręką. Tym razem jednak James w porę złapał ją za nadgarstek.

- Dość – rozkazał łagodnie.

Przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie, całując mocno w usta. Częściowo po to, by dać upust emocjom, częściowo, by nie dopuścić jej do głosu, ale od razu wiedział, że tego mu właśnie było teraz trzeba. Potrzebował jej. Lily przez chwilę szamotała się, starając się go odepchnąć, ale w końcu poddała się, topniejąc w jego ramionach. Jej usta miały słony smak.

- Lily, przepraszam cię za wszystko – powiedział James, tuląc ją mocno do siebie.

Dziewczyna początkowo nie odpowiedziała. Dopiero, gdy James podniósł jej podbródek tak, by spojrzała na niego, wydusiła z siebie:

- Nie wiem, co miałabym ci odpowiedzieć.

- Wybacz mi. Tylko tyle.

- Wybaczam – odpowiedziała powoli i z trudem. – Ale muszę to wszystko przemyśleć. Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie kłamać w tej sprawie. Potrzebuję… czasu.

Ponownie spuściła głowę i wyślizgnęła się z jego uścisku. Nie oglądając się za siebie, oddaliła się, przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz i znikając w ciemności.

James został sam, z zupełną pustką w głowie.


	27. Gniew

**Ta-dam! Nowy rozdział i to w ekspresowym tempie - czyli: _nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło._  
><strong>

**Z powodu choroby miałam dużo czasu do pisania, dlatego specjalnie dla Was postarałam się i dogadałam z własną Wena.  
><strong>

**Podziękowania dla: GinnyLFC, Signed, Sophie, C-Thru, Redhead Ginny, Rubin, TrustNo1PL, Keti i Nozyczki za komentarze. Kocham Was (220 komentarzy, wow!).  
><strong>

**Beta: Grim  
><strong>

**Miłej lektury!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Plac zabaw był prawie pusty. Karuzela skrzypiała, obracając się powoli, a z piaskownicy unosiły się drobinki złotego pyłu, wirując w powietrzu wraz z kolorowymi, jesiennymi liśćmi. Czerwona zjeżdżalnia lśniła, połyskując w wiszącym wysoko na niebie słońcu. <em>

_- Lily! Chodź, pohuśtamy się! – zawołała Petunia przywołując siostrę ręką. _

_Lily ruszyła w podskokach przed siebie, uważając jednak, by nie zniszczyć różowych lakierowanych pantofelków i niebieskiej, falbaniastej sukienki. Chciała wyglądać jak księżniczka! Cztery skoki na lewej nodze były łatwe, ale dziewczynka musiała uważać, by nie nadepnąć na złącza dużych, betonowych płyt. Kolejne pięć podskoków na prawej nodze też nie sprawiły jej problemu, chociaż z trudem ominęła po drodze wielkiego ślimaka bez skorupki. Ostatni fragment był najtrudniejszy, ponieważ musiała oderwać jednocześnie obie stopy od podłoża. W tej samej chwili jednak, w której to uczyniła, zerwał się wielki podmuch wiatru i przeniósł ją prosto do śmiejącej się i klaszczącej siostry. _

_- Wspaniale! – zachwyciła się Petunia. – Świetnie! Jesteś taka zdolna! Mama i tata byliby z ciebie dumni! A teraz chodź! Zobaczymy, która z nas się potrafi wyżej huśtać! _

_Lily usiadła na drewnianej deseczce i odepchnęła się mocno nogami od piasku. Zapiszczała, unosząc się wysoko w górę i słysząc w uszach świst powietrza. Tuż obok Petunia także wznosiła się coraz wyżej i wyżej, i wyżej! Siostry złapały się za ręce, zanosząc się śmiechem i szybując co chwilę bliżej nieba tak, że wydawało się, że wystarczy wyciągnąć rękę, by chwycić w garść kawałek słońca. Wcale nie parzyło w palce. _

_- Jak powiem „już", to skaczemy! – krzyknęła Petunia, puszczając dłoń Lily. – Uwaga…! JUŻ! _

_Siostry wzbiły się w powietrze, by po chwili gładko wylądować w piaskownicy. Lily pomyślała, że to musiał być bardzo długi lot, skoro słońce zdążyło już zajść. I nie pamiętała, by ona i Tunia znajdowały się nieopodal lasu. __Żaden z tysiąca liści, znajdujących się w koronach drzew nawet nie drgnął, jakby wszystko wkoło było zamrożone._

_- Lily – odezwał się męski głos. – Nie wolno być takim ciekawskim. _

_Remus Lupin wyłonił się zza wysokiego drzewa i był blady jak zjawa. Szedł powoli w stronę piaskownicy, a każdy z jego kroków brzmiał jak wystrzał w otaczającej ciszy. _

_- Byłaś niegrzeczną dziewczynką i należy ci się kara – dodał złowrogo. _

_W tej samej chwili na niebie pojawił się ogromny księżyc w pełni i Lupin zmienił się w warczącego, wielkiego wilka. Piana ściekała mu z pyska, a ostre jak brzytwa zęby błyszczały nienaturalnie. _

_- Przecież nigdy nie lubiłaś siostry, prawda? – wywarczał. _

_- Tuniu! Uciekaj! – krzyknęła Lily, łapiąc ją za rękę i starając się zmusić do biegu. – No chodź! Szybko!_

_Ale siostra się nie ruszała. Gdy Lily odwróciła się w jej stronę, nie zobaczyła już Petunii. Ręka należała do dziwnie znajomej, martwej postaci o szeroko otwartych oczach. Skąd tu się nagle wzięło tyle pyłu? I dlaczego znajdują się w Dziurawym Kotle? _

_Lily wrzasnęła głośno, widząc jeszcze jak wilkołak rzuca się jej do gardła. _

_- Nie! – zasłoniła się rękami._

_- Lily…_

_- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – wymamrotała odpychając bestię. _

- Lily, obudź się – ponownie odezwał się cichy głos, wyrywając dziewczynę z koszmaru.

Lily otworzyła oczy i wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie, widząc przed sobą zmartwioną i pooraną świeżymi bliznami twarz Remusa. Czując jednocześnie uczucie niepokoju i wstyd, oraz ganiąc los za jego wcale nie śmieszną ironię, dla dobra sytuacji postarała się jak najszybciej uspokoić. Najciężej było zawsze z oddechem.

Chłopak schudł ostatnio i jakby nieco posiwiał, a pod jego oczami widniały wielkie cienie, spowodowane pewnie dużą ilością nieprzespanych nocy. Czy tak wyglądał potwór, z którym jeszcze przed chwilą toczyła bój w swoim śnie?

Mimo że Lily znała odpowiedź na to pytanie, nie mogła przestać patrzeć na Remusa przez pryzmat ostatnich wydarzeń. Wiedziała, że to niesprawiedliwe. Był jej przyjacielem, a ona uciekała przed nim, zamiast pomóc i pocieszyć. No i na dodatek jeszcze śnił jej się w _taki_ sposób, chociaż na to akurat nie miała specjalnie wpływu.

Na szczęście, Lupin znikał ostatnio za każdym razem, gdy Lily pojawiała się w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Szczerze mówiąc, unikał ludzi jak tylko mógł, wliczając w to także Jamesa, Syriusza i Petera. Najczęściej można go było znaleźć w bibliotece, otoczonego szczelnym murem wybudowanym z ciężkich podręczników. Remus Lupin stanowczo przechodził ostatnio przez ciężki okres w życiu, które przecież i tak było dalekie od bajki.

Patrząc na tego zmęczonego i smutnego chłopaka przed sobą, Lily poczuła ukłucie winy. Przypomniała sobie, jak przez wakacje kłóciła się z Severusem o to, czy wilkołaki to potwory. _- To bestie – _powiedział wtedy Snape._ – Ministerstwo powinno się ich pozbyć już dawno temu._ Wtedy stanowczo się temu sprzeciwiła. Teraz też powinna – powzięła z zawziętością.

- Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć – przyznał Remus zmęczonym głosem, prostując się i cofając o parę kroków. Ciężko było Lily nie zauważyć drugiego dna, zapewne wplecionego specjalnie w to zdanie. – Dobranoc.

- Poczekaj! – powstrzymała go zrywając się z fotela. – Ostatnio nie mieliśmy okazji, żeby porozmawiać.

Lupin spuścił wzrok, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Westchnął ciężko, rzucając tęskne spojrzenie w kierunku schodów, wiodących do dormitorium chłopców.

- O czym chciałabyś porozmawiać? – spytał w końcu, a przez jego twarz przebiegł ledwie zauważalny cień. – Jestem naprawdę zmęczony, Lily.

- Usiądziesz? – powiedziała szybko, wskazując na pustą kanapę. – Proszę.

Chłopak wyglądał tak, jakby nie marzył o niczym innym, jak tylko o zapadnięciu się pod ziemię. Z miną męczennika, powoli ruszył przez pusty pokój wspólny i zajął wskazane miejsce. Zacisnął mocno dłonie, aż zbielały mu knykcie.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w zupełnej ciszy. Jak miała mu powiedzieć, że są dalej przyjaciółmi? Nie, to nie on był tutaj potworem, a wszyscy ci, którzy – tak jak i ona, mieli czelność go osądzać.

Westchnęła ciężko i zrobiła jedyną sensowną w swoim mniemaniu rzecz, jaka przyszła jej na myśl. Objęła go w przyjacielskim geście i przytuliła mocno, chcąc tym samym pocieszyć, wyrazić troskę i wszystkie te inne, kłębiące się w niej uczucia. Poczuła, jak chłopak spina się, zaskoczony. Wypuścił głośno powietrze z ust.

- Lily, nie musisz…

- Chciałam, żebyś wiedział, że nieważne co się stało… to nic nie zmienia – wyznała, odsuwając się na odległość ramienia i patrząc w jego zmęczone oczy.

Remus spojrzał na nią, jakby podejrzewał ją o poważną chorobę psychiczną.

- Jak możesz tak mówić? – żachnął się, marszcząc czoło.

- Bo to prawda.

Chłopak odwrócił wzrok.

- Lepiej trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, Lily. Ja nie mogę mieć przyjaciół!

- Remusie! – przerwała mu, łapiąc go za rękę i zmuszając, by na nią spojrzał. – Przestań. Zawsze uważałam cię za rozsądnego, nie psuj moich wyobrażeń, okej? Jak możesz wygadywać takie brednie? Masz wspaniałych przyjaciół, którzy dla ciebie zrobiliby wszystko…

Chłopak zaśmiał się gorzko, wyrywając rękę z jej uścisku, wstając i podchodząc do dogasającego kominka. Czerwone światło tylko podkreśliło jego zmarszczki. Wydawał się jednocześnie zły i smutny, pogodzony z porażką i gotowy do walki. Tyle przeciwieństw w jednym ciele.

- Przynajmniej ty daruj mi tych banałów, dobrze? Widziałem, jak ostatnio na mnie patrzyłaś – przemówił bardziej do swoich butów, niż do niej. – Nie, nie zaprzeczaj! – Wycelował w nią palec wskazujący, wykrzywiając usta w uśmiechu. – Wiem, co myślisz i masz rację! Nie musisz za to przepraszać, to powinna być naturalna reakcja. Strach to odpowiedź na zagrożenie.

- Ale wtedy, w lesie, to nie byłeś ty! Nie jesteś za to wszystko odpowiedzialny, nie masz kontroli nad sobą.

- Jasne, że nie mam – Remus uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. – Ale będąc w pełni świadomym pozwoliłem im, żeby…

- Żeby co? – tym razem to Lily się zezłościła. Wciąż miała tyle pytań, na które potrzebowała odpowiedzi. – Może chociaż ty będziesz mieć na tyle odwagi, żeby mi to wyjaśnić. Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że ci… _idioci_ zachowają się tak lekkomyślnie? No, słucham!

Lupin spojrzał na nią w zamyśleniu, po czym, bardzo powoli, pokręcił przecząco głową, niemal przepraszająco.

- Przykro mi, Lily. Nie mogę.

Przez chwilę, która wydała się Lily niesłychanie długa, wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, milcząc. Remus ponownie się odezwał, proszącym tonem:

- Ale zrób jedno dla mnie. Odpuść Jamesowi, dobrze? I tak ma sporo powodów do zmartwień.

Lily przeczesała włosy palcami, po czym uśmiechnęła się gorzko.

- Przykro mi, Remusie. Nie mogę – odrzekła, papugując jego wcześniejszą wypowiedź.

- To nie jego wina – zirytował się Lupin.

- To nigdy nie jest jego wina! – warknęła Lily, mrużąc oczy. - Ale jakoś zawsze to wszystko, w co jest zaangażowany się źle kończy. A to ci zagadka, co nie?

- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz – wycedził Remus przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Masz rację! Bo ciągle coś kręcicie! Nie chcecie mi powiedzieć prawdy! – zezłościła się, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Tak nie robią przyjaciele! Tak nie zachowuje się… chłopak w stosunku do swojej dziewczyny!

- Zrobisz jak będziesz chciała – zakończył Lupin, podnosząc ręce w geście kapitulacji. – Pomyśl jednak trochę nad tym, czy ty zawsze mówisz mu całą prawdę i zawsze jesteś w porządku. – Zawiesił na ramieniu pasek od swojej ciężkiej torby z książkami i skierował się w stronę dormitorium. – Dobranoc – powiedział, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Przeklęty, stoicko spokojny Lupin! Lily krzyknęła cicho, rzucając za nim pierwszą rzecz, jaka nawinęła jej się pod rękę.

Na szczęście to była tylko poduszka.

* * *

><p>- A może jednak byś nam powiedziała, co ci leży na wątrobie, zamiast smęcić i przeżywać ból istnienia w samotności? – zasugerowała Dorcas, nakładając grubą warstwę masła orzechowego na tosty.<p>

Lily podniosła głowę znad swojego niemal pustego talerza. Przyjaciółki raz po raz starały się z niej wyciągnąć jakieś informacje, ale na daremnie. Nigdy nie lubiła mówić o swoich problemach, a teraz, w jej mniemaniu, było ich po prostu za dużo.

- Więc… Może na początek powiesz nam w końcu o co się pokłóciłaś z Jamesem? – spytała Margot i zaraz dodała szybko na widok miny Lily: – Chcemy tylko pomóc.

- Wiem, że chcecie jak najlepiej – westchnęła ciężko. – Ale to problem mój i Pottera, i musimy to rozwiązać między sobą.

Margot podparła głowę na dłoni, ze zmartwieniem na twarzy, ale Dorcas wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

- Niech ci będzie – mruknęła z pełną buzią. – Ale radzę ci szybko przygotować jakąś przemowę, bo Potter właśnie tu idzie.

Lily odwróciła głowę tak szybko, że przez całą jej szyję przeszło nieprzyjemne ukłucie i przez chwilę obawiała się, że będzie musiała sobie radzić z chwilowym paraliżem. Powstrzymując się od syknięcia z bólu, przywołała na twarz, jak się jej zdawało, wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś zaraz miała puścić pawia – zachichotała cicho Dorcas.

- Zamknij się – warknęła Lily, niebezpiecznie zaciskając palce na widelcu.

Przyjaciółki zaniosły się śmiechem. Lily z trudem je zignorowała, czując się wyjątkowo głupio. Dlaczego akurat teraz musiały wszystko tak utrudniać?

James zatrzymał się przy niej, obrzucając Dorcas i Margot pytającym spojrzeniem, po czym odezwał się, przeczesując włosy palcami.

- Chyba powinniśmy iść do dyrektora. No wiesz, złożyć raport z ostatniego miesiąca.

- Cześć, James – zawołały śpiewnie Dorcas i Margot z niewinnymi minami.

- Hej – mruknął chłopak, jakby były opóźnione w rozwoju. Znów zwrócił się do Lily: - Więc?

- Och… - wydusiła z siebie tylko, z trudem ukrywając rozczarowanie. – No tak.

Od ich ostatniej rozmowy, a bardziej precyzyjnie – od kiedy tylko Lily, wstrząśnięta tym, co wydarzyło się podczas pełni, w przypływie gniewu i rozczarowania poprosiła Jamesa o czas do namysłu, chłopak traktował ją z dystansem.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie mogła go za to winić, prawda? Spełniał tylko jej prośbę, ale gdzieś w głębi serca Lily liczyła na to, że starym, _potterowym_ zwyczajem chłopak uzna, że nie jest w stanie dotrzymać tej obietnicy i wróci do bycia sobą – czyli nieco wkurzającym i stale nagabującym ją palantem. Może wtedy mogłaby się na niego w spokoju gniewać.

- To co, teraz? – dodał ignorując Dorcas, ryczącą za śmiechu prosto w ramię Margot.

- Tak, tak – odrzekła Lily wstając i przewracając ze zdenerwowania kubek z sokiem dyniowym. Od kiedy to jej ręce stały się tak nieposłuszne? – Chodźmy.

Czerwona na twarzy i za wszelką cenę starająca się nie zwracać uwagi na chichoczące przyjaciółki, podniosła się od stołu i w towarzystwie Jamesa ruszyła przez wielką salę. Nie bardzo wiedząc, jak reagować na ciekawskie spojrzenia, zerknęła na sufit, przedstawiający czarne, zachmurzone niebo. Po pełni nie było już ani śladu. Westchnęła z ulgą, gdy wyszli na nieco mniej zatłoczony korytarz i omal nie podskoczyła, gdy przypadkiem dotknęła dłoni Jamesa. Tak bardzo tęskniła za jego dotykiem…

- Nie mam przy sobie sprawozdań prefektów – powiedziała, uświadamiając sobie nagle, że idzie z niemal pustymi rękami.

- Spokojnie, wszystko wziąłem – odpowiedział James, wskazując na dużą torbę przewieszoną przez ramię.

Lily przytaknęła, wpatrując się w swoje, wyjątkowo nieskoordynowane tego dnia, stopy.

- Jak tam Syriusz? – spytała, nie potrafiąc znieść milczenia.

Tam, gdzie pojawia się niewiedza, zaczynają się spekulacje. Gdy przez następne dwa dni po pamiętnym zajściu, na zajęciach nie pojawił się ani Syriusz, ani Remus, po szkole zaczęły krążyć plotki. Część uczniów twierdziła zawzięcie, że z pewnością on i Lupin musieli się wdać w jakiś mrożący krew w żyłach pojedynek ze ślizgonami, a ilość przeciwników i trudności zwiększały się, w miarę wędrówki z ust do ust. Ostatnio Lily usłyszała nawet jak ktoś mówił, że Gryfonów na pewno zaatakował trol górski, mieszkający w lochach. Black, gdy tylko względnie wydobrzał, sam czasem podsycał te opowieści swoimi enigmatycznymi wypowiedziami, widocznie starając się nie dopuścić do ujawnienia prawdy.

- W miarę dobrze – odrzekł sucho James.

Nagle Lily poczuła znane uczucie, zazwyczaj odbierające jej tę część rozumu, odpowiedzialną za trzeźwe myślenie. Tęsknota zmieniła się w złość. Dlaczego, do cholery, James Potter był o tyle lepszy w maskowaniu swoich uczuć? Dlaczego tak dobrze potrafił udawać obojętność? Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, starając się tym samym powstrzymać je od drżenia.

Było tyle powodów do gniewu! Miała wrażenie, że gdyby nie ranny Syriusz, James nadal skrywałby przed nią wszystkie swoje tajemnice. Nie ufał jej, to oczywiste. To tylko nasuwało jej kolejne pytanie: czego jeszcze nie wiedziała o Jamesie Potterze, chłopcu, któremu powierzyła swoje serce?

No i na dodatek, jakby tego było mało, właśnie wtedy, gdy uznała, że chłopak się zmienił, wydoroślał, on z powodzeniem przekreślił to wszystko w jeden wieczór. Zagadkom nie było końca. Dlaczego trzej kretyni z Gryffindoru uznali, że są w stanie zapanować nad wilkołakiem? Jak Remus się wydostał ze swojej kryjówki, gdziekolwiek by ona nie była? Czy James naprawdę był na tyle głupi, żeby narażać życie swoich przyjaciół? I swoje? Lily nawet nie chciała myśleć co by się z nią stało, gdyby to on... Nie, nawet w myślach uciekała od tej wizji.

Z jednej strony sumienie podpowiadało jej, że powinna komuś powiedzieć o tym incydencie. Zrobiłaby to z troski o bezpieczeństwo Jamesa, ale wątpiła, by chłopak kiedykolwiek zrozumiał jej intencje. Najpewniej uznałby to za zdradę i znienawidził do końca życia. Z drugiej strony, właśnie dlatego nie mogła się zdobyć na ten krok. Wiedziała, że to by wszystko zakończyło. A ona tego nie chciała, to na pewno.

Prychnęła cicho pod nosem, kiwając głową. James spojrzał na nią z ukosa, ale nic nie powiedział. Świetnie, czyli zamierzał milczeć. Lily czuła, jak cała zaczyna płonąć z gniewu. Musiała się bardzo powstrzymywać, żeby nie wyjąć różdżki i potraktować go jakimś paskudnym urokiem. Już prawie zapomniała, że James mógł budzić w niej takie emocje. Teraz robił to jednak z zupełnie innych powodów.

- A więc tyle jest warte twoje _kocham _– mruknęła pod nosem.

- Słucham? – spytał James, wybałuszając na nią oczy. – Co mówiłaś?

- Nic, nic – odrzekła Lily, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać drżenia głosu.

Czyli tak to teraz będzie wyglądało. Pokłóci się z wszystkimi bliskimi osobami. Świetnie. Była tak wściekła, że w tej chwili ją to nie obchodziło.

- Przecież słyszałem – powiedział James niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.

- To po co pytasz? – prychnęła Lily, podnosząc głowę do góry.

- Bo nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałaś – spojrzał na nią z taką złością, że Lily przez chwilę zaniemówiła.

Zaraz jednak zreflektowała się i odezwała swoim najbardziej oziębłym tonem:

- Powiedziałam, bo tak właśnie myślę. Zachowujesz się tak, jakbym nie istniała.

- Sama chciałaś, żebym dał ci czasu do namysłu! – James spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś czasem taką egoistką!

- Egoistką? – warknęła Lily, mimowolnie przyspieszając kroku.

- Tak! – James zaśmiał się gorzko, poprawiając okulary, zsuwające się z jego zmarszczonego nosa. - Przykro mi, Lily, ale tak to wygląda. Przez ostatnie miesiące robiłem wszystko, żebyś mnie pokochała! Zmieniłem się dla ciebie! Syriusz informuje mnie o tym niemal każdego dnia! Staram się sprostać twoim _oczekiwaniom…_

Lily prychnęła, zaskoczona. Zatrzymała się, patrząc na jego wykrzywioną w złości twarz.

- Co ty…?

- Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry! I wszystkie te miesiące nagle nic dla ciebie nie znaczą, bo okazałem się inny, niż w twoich wyobrażeniach! Bo nie jestem tak… czekaj, jak ty byś to pewnie ujęła? – Udał zastanowienie. – _Dojrzały._ A teraz zarzucasz mi jeszcze, że cię okłamałem w kwestii uczuć. Że nie byłem szczery!

- Potter… - jęknęła Lily z zamiarem przerwania mu.

Ranił ją. Jego słowa były jak igły wbijające się w jej duszę, ale on o tym dobrze wiedział i robił to specjalnie. A co gorsza, miał rację. Ale Lily prędzej połknęłaby własne skarpetki, niż to przyznała na głos. James nie dał się jednak wytrącić z równowagi.

- I to dlaczego? Bo zrobiłem to, o co _mnie prosiłaś!_ Potrzebowałem cię, ale prosiłaś, więc to uszanowałem – warknął, robiąc krok w jej stronę i zaciskając pięści. – Syriusz był chory! Wylizał się, jak zawsze i tu przyznaję, gdyby nie ty, to nie wiem jak by się to skończyło. Ale było z nim źle. A Remus… – urwał, zamykając oczy a Lily poczuła się tak, jakby jej nogi były zrobione z galarety. – Ty tego nie zrozumiesz. Wrócił do punktu wyjścia, znów się od wszystkich odseparował! Uważa, że to wszystko jego wina!

- James, ja nie pomyślałam…

- No właśnie – spojrzał na nią, uspokajając się nieco. Teraz, zdaniem Lily, było jeszcze gorzej, bo nie był już zły, a rozczarowany. – Szkoda.

- Ale ty też nie byłeś w porządku… - dodała cicho, czując łzy upokorzenia. – Tyle przede mną ukrywałeś…

- I chyba miałem rację, prawda? – zakończył, odwracając od niej wzrok i znów ruszając przed siebie. – Chodź, bo się spóźnimy.

Lily, zła na cały świat, a może tylko na siebie, otarła łzy z oczu wyobrażając sobie z nadzieją, że być może James ich wcale nie dostrzegł. Marząc o tym, by po prostu zniknąć, powlokła się za nim, po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu czując się naprawdę samotna. Była tak poruszona, że szła niemal na oślep, podążając śladem stóp Pottera.

Dyrektor już na nich czekał, karmiąc pięknego feniksa, siedzącego mu na ramieniu. Ptak zaskrzeczał na ich widok i przeleciał przez całą długość owalnego gabinetu, siadając na pozłacanym drążku.

- Jak miło was widzieć, panno Evans, panie Potter – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się na ich widok, wskazując na puste fotele przed jego biurkiem. – Muszę nadmienić, że niezwykle się cieszę poprawą waszych stosunków. Szczerze wierzyłem, że będziecie się w stanie dogadać.

Lily zarumieniła się, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie. Była pewna, że dyrektor wyczuwa napiętą atmosferę, ale nie chce zaogniać konfliktu. Czując pustkę w głowie i w sercu, pozwoliła, by to James przedstawił raport z ostatniego miesiąca. Musiała przyznać, że niezwykle zdziwił ją fakt, że chłopak potrafił być tak zorganizowany i skrupulatny. Bez zająknięcia opowiedział o sytuacji w zamku, rozkładzie przyznanych i odebranych punktów, skargach i prośbach uczniów. Lily przez cały ten czas pilnowała się jak tylko mogła, żeby nie gapić się na niego z rozdziawioną buzią. Z każdym słowem, które padało z jego ust, czuła się coraz to bardziej jak skończona idiotka.

- … to chyba tyle – zakończył James, zwijając jeden z pergaminów. – Lily, masz coś do dodania?

Spojrzał na nią znacząco, z ledwie widocznym niepokojem na twarzy. Czy naprawdę sądził, że przyszła tu z nim po to, żeby go wydać? Jeżeli tak, to dawał jej ku temu doskonałą okazję. Uniosła brwi i bardzo powoli zaprzeczyła.

- Nie.

Dumbledore przytaknął, patrząc na nich znad okularów. Oparł się na biurku, stykając ze sobą końce swoich długich palców. Lily spuściła wzrok, nie mogąc znieść jasnoniebieskich oczu, wwiercających się w jej myśli.

- Ale Pan Potter jeszcze nie skończył, prawda? – spytał w końcu z błyskiem w oku.

Lily spojrzała na Jamesa, zaskoczona. Chłopak przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby połknął własny język, ale zaraz otrząsnął się, poprawił w fotelu i przemówił swoim zwykłym, pewnym siebie głosem, który Lily zdążyła pokochać:

- Tak, panie dyrektorze. Pewnie wie pan już wszystko na temat tego, co zdarzyło się w Dziurawym Kotle, w ostatnim dniu ferii świątecznych. Chciałem zapytać… - zająknął się, ostrożnie dobierając słowa, - nie tylko w swoim imieniu, czy istnieje możliwość…

- Rozumiem, że Marlene wspomniała co nieco odnośnie swoich obowiązków? – przerwał mu Dumbledore z łagodnym uśmiechem.

- Ona nic nie wygadała! – żachnęła się Lily, wtrącając się w rozmowę. – Sami się domyśliliśmy.

- Oczywiście – zacmokał Dumbledore, gładząc się po swojej długiej brodzie.

- Chcielibyśmy się zaangażować! – James wykorzystał chwilę ciszy, wychylając się do przodu z natchnioną miną. – To znacz ja…

- Jest nas więcej – przerwała mu Lily.

- Tak przypuszczałem – przytaknął dyrektor, uspokajając ich ruchem ręki. – I całkiem szczerze, to nie widzę jak na razie lepszych kandydatów. Sam od pewnego czasu rozważałem taką możliwość.

James wyszczerzył zęby, opadając na oparcie fotela, jakby właśnie wygrał ciężką bitwę. Lily wręcz czuła od niego aurę zwycięstwa, ale sama nie mogła się pozbyć niepokoju, gromadzącego się gdzieś na dnie żołądka. Co tak naprawdę kryło się za tymi słowami? Dumbledore, jakby czytając jej w myślach, dodał poważnym tonem:

- Chciałbym jednak, żebyście byli w pełni świadomi tego, co to oznacza. To bardzo niebezpieczne zadanie. Może nawet śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, rozumiemy się?

Spojrzał głęboko w oczy Jamesowi, a następnie Lily. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak po jej kręgosłupie przechodzi dreszcz.

- Zobaczymy – mruknął Dumbledore, tym razem bardziej do siebie. – W takim razie myślę, że zaczniemy już niedługo. To dobry czas na przygotowania.

- Przygotowania? – podchwycił zaciekawiony James.

- Tak, panie Potter. Kilka razy w miesiącu pan i wybrani studenci będziecie mieć dodatkowe zajęcia przygotowujące. Musicie wiedzieć, że to, co tam zobaczycie będzie znacznie wykraczało poza materiał lekcyjny. I będzie też ściśle tajne.

- To kiedy zaczynamy? – James zatarł dłonie, nie będąc w stanie ukryć podekscytowania.

- Dostaniecie informacje na ten temat w stosownym momencie. – Dyrektor urwał, jakby zamierzał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się tylko swoim starym sposobem i wskazał na drzwi: - To wszystko na dzisiaj, możecie odejść.

Lily wyszła z gabinetu jako pierwsza, nie oglądając się na Jamesa. Nie zniosłaby znów tego zawiedzionego spojrzenia. Wiedziała, że Potter idzie tuż za nią. Bardzo chciała… Co tak właściwie chciała mu powiedzieć? To nie powinno tak wyglądać. Miał rację, była egoistką. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że zachował się jak ostatni idiota! Muszą porozmawiać i to jak najszybciej. Najlepiej teraz.

Odwróciła się, otwierając usta tylko po to, by odkryć, że… jest zupełnie sama. Prychnęła z niedowierzaniem. Ten drań musiał się ukryć pod peleryną niewidką!

- James, porozmawiajmy! – krzyknęła w pustkę, wyciągając przed sobą ręce jak ślepiec i młócąc nimi powietrze w miejscu, w którym powinien znajdować się James. – Proszę… - dodała łagodniejszym tonem, czując zalewające ją uczucie smutku. – Chciałam powiedzieć, że miałeś rację. Przepraszam, że mnie nie było, kiedy potrzebowałeś wsparcia. Ty byś mnie tak nie zostawił. Byłam na ciebie zła, bo się martwiłam! A co, jakbyś… zginął? James… - zakończyła żałośnie.

Rozejrzała się z nadzieją, ale odpowiedziała jej tylko ciche echo, w oddali powtarzające jej słowa. _Zginął… Zginął… _I nagle zalęgła głucha cisza, a Lily zrozumiała, że została sama. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy jak dotąd nie czuła się bardziej samotna. Ani w dniu, w którym Petunia oznajmiła, że nie są już siostrami, ani w chwili, gdy musiała zakończyć przyjaźń z Severusem. Ani nawet wtedy, gdy otaczał ją tylko gęsty pył, a ona była zdana wyłącznie na siebie.

Stała przez chwilę, z sercem walącym jej jak młotem i czekała. Coś się przecież musiało wydarzyć!

- James, ty tchórzu! – warknęła omiatając wściekłym spojrzeniem wszystkie kąty.

Oczywiście – na daremnie. Najwidoczniej chłopak powiedział już wszystko i, jak na razie, nie zamierzał zmieniać zdania. Lily usiadła na posadzce, opierając czoło o zimną ścianę. Co się z nią ostatnio działo? Czy naprawdę istnieje aż tak wiele uczuć? I naprawdę mogą pojawiać się jedno za drugim, w tak krótkim czasie? Co powinna zrobić, żeby nie zwariować? Żeby nadal zostać dawną Lily?

Wszystko zdawało się takie proste, kiedy w jej życiu nie było Jamesa.

Ale czy na pewno?

Nagle Lily poczuła ogromną tęsknotę za domem, uświadamiając sobie, że nie marzyła teraz bardziej o niczym, niż możliwości wyżalenia się mamie. Ona by wiedziała co robić. Potrafiłaby jej doradzić. Pogłaskałaby ją po głowie, przytuliła. Może powiedziałaby, że chłopcy to durnie i nie należy się nimi przejmować. A może… że James jest inny i warto o niego walczyć?

Lily potarła twarz dłońmi, starając się jakoś doprowadzić do ładu. Wstała, wyprostowała się, poprawiła błyszczącą plakietkę na piersi i ruszyła do Pokoju Wspólnego. Nie uszła jednak nawet paru kroków, gdy z mijanej właśnie, pustej klasy, dobiegły ją głosy. Jeden, głośniejszy, był niski i w stu procentach męski, parę innych osób się śmiało. Lily zjeżyły się włosy na głowie. Ostatni głos na pewno należał do dziewczyny i wyraźnie prosił, żeby zostawić ją w spokoju. Im bliżej klasy, tym sytuacja wyglądała poważniej.

- … proszę, zostawcie mnie w spokoju…

- No, panowie. Kolejna lekcja mugoloznastwa.

- Co tym razem?

- …Anatomia…!

- Zobaczymy, co szlama ma pod szatą!

- … ale ubaw!

- Puszczaj!

- … szlama!

Lily otwarła z łoskotem drzwi czując, jak z samej podsłuchanej rozmowy robi jej się niedobrze. Była wściekła. Na wszystko! Tuż przed nią stało dwóch ślizgonów i, ku jej zdziwieniu, krukon, otaczając dziewczynę, którą Lily dosyć słabo kojarzyła. Puchonka chyba nazywała się Mandy i była na czwartym roku. Pod jej nogami leżały rozsypane książki, oblane czarnym atramentem z rozbitego kałamarza.

- Co tu się dzieje? – warknęła Lily, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę.

- Nic – odpowiedział jeden z chłopców, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

- Poznajemy nowe kultury – dodał drugi, unosząc wyzywająco brwi.

- Tak, a teraz mamy dwa gatunki _szlamus pospolitus _do zbadania – zakończył krukon. – Co to, jakiś zlot?

Lily spojrzała w jego czarne oczy i poczuła, jakby uszami miała zaraz puścić parę ze złości.

- Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, zaciskając śliskie z potu palce na różdżce. – Za każdego z was.

- Uhuhuhu! – Jeden z chłopców udał przerażenie. – To najlepsze na co cię stać, wasza _szlamowata prefeckość? _

- Radzę ci za mną nie zadzierać – odrzekła Lily celując teraz prosto w niego. – W uzasadnionych wypadkach wolno mi używać magii poza lekcjami.

- No proszę, co za swoboda – zaśmiał się krukon. – Tylko wiesz co? Jesteś tu sama.

Lily o mało nie podskoczyła, gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za jej plecami. Uniosła różdżkę i już miała krzyknąć zaklęcie rozbrajające, gdy poczuła, jak coś mocno uderza ją w klatkę piersiową. Głos uwięzł jej w gardle, gdy nagle zabrakło jej powietrza i zachwiała się, tylko cudem ratując przed upadkiem. Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak kolejny z chłopców macha różdżką, ku ogólnej uciesze reszty towarzystwa. Lily, zbierając się w sobie, w ostatniej chwili wyczarowała zaklęcie obronne. Puchonka była poza zasięgiem jej wzroku, najwidoczniej kuląc się gdzieś w kącie.

Krztusząc się, Lily posłała w kierunku krukona zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg. Chłopak upadł, trzęsąc się. To jednak tylko rozjuszyło pozostałych. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Zobaczyła czerwone światło i coś gorącego drasnęło ją w czoło.

- _Expelliarmus! _– rozległ się czyjś rozjuszony głos i wszystkie różdżki, także i ta, należąca do Lily, wyrwały się z rąk swoich właścicieli. Przeleciały przez pokój, po czym wylądowały zgrabnie w ręce osoby, stojącej w otwartych na oścież drzwiach.

- Snape – mruknął jeden ze ślizgonów, pochmurniejąc. – My tylko…

- Zamknij się, kretynie – warknął w jego stronę Severus, nagle wydając się Lily większy, niż kiedykolwiek.

Zerknął w jej stronę, unosząc pytająco brwi.

- Jakiś problem, Evans? – spytał chłodno.

Lily westchnęła, pocierając piekące gardło i czując, jak coś ciepłego kapie jej po szyi.

- Tak – zachrypiała ze złością, starając się doprowadzić swój głos do normalności. – Ktoś tu będzie miał problem i to duży. – Przeniosła spojrzenie na chłopców, wpatrujących się to w nią, to w Snape'a. – Radzę wam się pakować, bo osobiście dopilnuję, żebyście nie mieli możliwości zjedzenia tu już nawet kolejnego śniadania. A teraz precz sprzed moich oczu. Sama was znajdę. – Przez chwilę obserwowała, jak w popłochu opuszczają klasę, po czym dodała łagodniejszym tonem w stronę zapłakanej Mandy, wychylającej się zza wysokiego biurka: - A ty, kochana, idź do skrzydła szpitalnego, dobrze? Przyjdę później sprawdzić co z tobą.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i, ocierając zaczerwienione oczy, wybiegła na korytarz z widoczną ulgą. Lily została sama z Severusem i przez myśl przemknęło jej szybko, że ten dzień nie może być już chyba gorszy. Chłopak zmierzył ją beznamiętnym spojrzeniem.

- Żyjesz? – spytał.

- Tak – odpowiedziała Lily, nie potrafiąc mu okazać wdzięczności. Przecież pewnie sam opowiadał tym chłopcom o tym, że _szlamy_ należy tępić. Gdyby nie to, że kiedyś się przyjaźnili, to kto wie? Może by im nawet pomógł. – Mógłbyś mi ją oddać?

Nastała chwila pełnej napięcia ciszy. Chłopak najwidoczniej dobrze się bawił tą sytuacją, obracając jej różdżkę między palcami. Lily poczuła rosnącą irytację. Tego było za wiele. Najpierw Potter myśli, że wolno mu tak po prostu odwrócić się do niej plecami i zniknąć bez słowa. Potem pojawiają się młodzi, aspirujący śmierciożercy, mający czelność ją atakować w Hogwarcie. A na deser jeszcze obecny śmierciożerca, darzący ją nienawiścią - Severus Snape, we własnej postaci.

- Oddawaj! – warknęła czując, że odzyskuje głos.

Zrobiła krok w stronę Snape'a, ale on się momentalnie cofnął z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem.

- Takim tonem sobie nie pomożesz – odparł ironicznie, naigrywając się z niej. – Zawsze taka temperamentna, nic się nie zmieniasz.

Zacmokał z uznaniem.

- Ty za to zmieniłeś się całkowicie.

- A wiesz, że może to i dobrze? – odpowiedział oschle, patrząc jej prosto w oczu. – Przynajmniej nie pozwalam już, by _ktoś_ robił ze mnie kretyna.

- Tak, sam sobie z tym radzisz najlepiej – odparowała Lily, czując satysfakcję na widok wściekłości wypełniającej jego oczy. Skoro chciał kłótni, to ją dostanie. – To ty ich poinstruowałeś, jak się traktuje _szlamy? _Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdybyś był ich korepetytorem w tej kwestii.

- Nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego – odrzekł wyniośle. – Poza tym, mogłabyś okazać choć trochę wdzięczności…

- Że co? – prychnęła Lily, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Chyba kpisz.

- No tak, zapomniałem – uśmiechnął się cynicznie. – Przecież sobie doskonale radziłaś. Albo i lepiej. Pewnie czekałaś na Księcia Z Bajki. Gdzie jest Potter, co?

Lily spojrzała na niego nienawistnie czując, jak ta ostatnia uwaga godzi prosto w jej, i tak już dziś zranione, serce. Chciała mu odpowiedzieć tym samym. Niczego innego teraz tak bardzo nie pragnęła, dlatego gładko skłamała:

- Właśnie do niego szłam, skoro chcesz wiedzieć. Pewnie na mnie czeka … - uśmiechnęła się, niby z rozmarzeniem, - No, w naszym miejscu. Wątpię, żebyś chciał usłyszeć _co_ dokładnie mieliśmy zamiar robić.

Severus zmarszczył czoło, wpatrując się w nią jak skamieniały. Jego twarz nie pokazywała żadnych emocji, ale Lily nie poczuła zwycięstwa. Może przegięła?

- Oddaj mi różdżkę i oszczędźmy sobie kłótni – powiedziała, przerywając pełną napięcia ciszę. Chciała już tylko odejść i wypłakać do poduszki.

Chłopak uniósł brwi, a ku zdziwieniu Lily, na jego twarzy bardzo powoli pojawił się najbardziej złośliwy uśmiech, jaki do tej pory widziała. Teraz rozumiała dokładnie, dlaczego chłopcy tak się wystraszyli na jego widok. Był szalony i nieobliczalny. Lily nagle poczuła, że klasa jest bardzo mała, a jedyne drzwi znajdują się akurat za plecami Severusa. Była w pułapce.

- Wiesz, jakoś nie mam ochoty ci jej oddać – odpowiedział niskim głosem. – Spodobała mi się. Chyba ją sobie zatrzymam.

Już chciał ją schować do kieszeni, gdy Lily zrobiła pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do, wypełnionej gniewem aż po brzegi głowy. Rzuciła się na Severusa z gołymi rękami tak, jak kiedyś na Mary Macdonald. Złapała zaskoczonego chłopaka za ramię, uderzając w niego całą siłą swojego ciała i starając się jednocześnie wyszarpać różdżkę z jego mocno zaciśniętych palców.

Gdy minął mu początkowy szok, Snape zaczął odzyskiwać przewagę w tej szaleńczej walce. Wyszarpał się z jej uścisku, by bez większego problemu złapać ją za przeguby nadgarstków, unieruchomić i przycisnąć boleśnie do ściany.

Lily przez chwilę zobaczyła gwiazdki, spowodowane najpewniej mocnym uderzeniem potylicą w mur. Zamknęła oczy, a z jej ust mimowolnie wydobył się cichy jęk. Starała się tylko skupić nad tym, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Nie chciała mu dać tej satysfakcji. Gdy ponownie otwarła oczy, zobaczyła wykrzywioną z gniewu twarz Severusa tylko o parę cali od swojej.

- Puszczaj mnie, ty…!

Ale nim wypowiedziała to zdanie, mające zakończyć się najgorszym przekleństwem, jakim dysponowała, stało się coś, czego się zupełnie nie spodziewała. Severus pochylił się nagle i ją pocałował. Jego usta nie były delikatne i zdawało się, że w ten sposób nadal kontynuują walkę. Natarł na Lily z całej siły, przygniatając ją do zimnej i twardej ściany. Przełożył jej nadgarstki do jednej dłoni, a druga powędrowała do jej szyi. To spowodowało u dziewczyny chwilowy paraliż zmysłów. Każda cząstka jej ciała zdawała się krzyczeć i zadawać to samo pytanie: co się właściwie dzieje? Wszystko było nie tak!

Odzyskawszy kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, wyrwała bolące nadgarstki z uścisku jego palców. Odepchnęła go, po czym, dysząc ciężko, wymierzyła mu tak mocny cios w policzek, że aż zabolała ją cała ręka.

- Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz? – rzuciła mu prosto w twarz.

Snape wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem, zapewne samemu będąc zaskoczonym własnym zachowaniem. I wtedy naprawdę ją przeraził. Nigdy w życiu nikt jeszcze nie obdarzył ją tak nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Severus uniósł górną wargę, odsłaniając tym samym zęby, jakby zamierzał ją ugryźć. Jedna z jego dłoni powędrowała do zaczerwienionego policzka.

Patrzyli tak na siebie w ciszy, a Lily ta chwila wydała się wiecznością. To wszystko się po prostu nie mogło dziać. Zaraz pewnie James obudzi ją pocałunkiem, odpędzając koszmary.

Ale tak się nie stało.

Snape, bez słowa, cisnął jej różdżkę na podłogę i wybiegł z klasy.

Lily jeszcze długo wpatrywała się w otwarte drzwi, nie rozumiejąc, co tak naprawdę się stało. Nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie i dołączając je do długiej listy gnębiących ją sekretów, postanowiła, że nie da się tak po prostu pokonać. Miała dość. Krew z czoła zmoczyła jej kołnierzyk, gardło piekło niemiłosiernie, usta bolały, na tyle głowy rósł guz, ale to wszystko było i tak niczym, w porównaniu z sercem.

Czując łzy, po raz kolejny w tak krótkim czasie napływające jej do oczu, dziewczyna poczuła się przegrana. Najpierw Remus, ograniczający się ostatnio zaledwie do skinienia głową, gdy już udało jej się go gdzieś spotkać. Następnie Severus, który najwidoczniej jej nienawidził, ale jednak potrafił zrobić coś tak mylącego! Czego on tak naprawdę od niej chciał? No i na końcu James. James, uznający ją za egoistkę. Samotny James, który jej potrzebował w ciężkich chwilach. Okłamujący ją od początku. No i na sam koniec zostawiający ją w pustym korytarzu i nawet nie dający jej szansy, żeby powiedzieć coś w swojej obronie.

Musiała wszystko naprawić, krok po kroku. Wiedziała, że powinna się z tym uporać sama – dokładnie tak, jak się w to wszystko wplątała. Ale po kolei: najpilniejsza była teraz kwestia młodocianych przestępców, których należało się pozbyć ze szkoły. Najbliższe, ciągnące się w nieskończoność godziny upłynęły jej więc kolejno w gabinecie McGonagall, przy biurku, rozgniewanego jak nigdy Dumbledore'a, w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, aż w końcu, wycieńczona, trafiła, niemal po omacku, do własnego dormitorium.

W środku było ciemno i wszyscy już spali, ale Lily wiedziała, że mimo zmęczenia będzie to dla niej bezsenna noc. Musiała z kimś porozmawiać, wyżalić się – inaczej było niebezpieczeństwo, że jej głowa wybuchnie jak bomba zegarowa. Zdjęła więc buty i, przez zasłonięte kotary, wślizgnęła się na łóżko Dorcas. Położyła się obok pochrapującej przyjaciółki, obmyślając przez chwilę najmniej drastyczny plan obudzenia jej.

Podniosła rękę i zaczęła gładzić ją delikatnie palcem wskazującym po nosie. Zachichotała cicho, widząc jak Dorcas krzywi się i stara się odgonić natrętną muchę, za którą ją najwidoczniej uznała. W końcu dziewczyna otwarła jedno przekrwione oko i zaklęła siarczyście.

- Merlinie, Evans! – warknęła, przykładając rękę do serca. – Chcesz, żebym zeszła na zawał?

Potarła twarz drugą dłonią i wlepiła wściekłe spojrzenie w Lily, które jednak już po chwili złagodniała.

- Co się stało? – Przyjrzała jej się uważnie, odwracając się na bok. – Wyglądasz okropnie.

- Jej, dzięki – mruknęła Lily, uciekając wzrokiem. – Tego mi właśnie było teraz trzeba.

- Daruj sobie – przerwała jej Dorcas, dotykając palcem jeszcze widocznej blizny na jej czole. – Lily Evans. Czy ty się pojedynkowałaś?

Lily przymknęła oczy, wzdychając.

- Tak – odparła.

Dorcas podniosła się na łokciach, z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy.

- Co ten dupek ci znowu zrobił? – niemal krzyknęła. – Przysięgam, rozerwę go…

- Hej! Spokojnie! To nie James!

Dorcas wzięła głęboki oddech, opadając na poduszki.

- Nie?

- Nie – Lily zaśmiała się cicho, ale chwila wesołości nie trwała długo. – Właśnie przyczyniłam się do wyrzucenia trzech uczniów.

Dorcas zastygła, wysłuchując w skupieniu reszty historii, tylko czasem przerywając przyjaciółce, by wypowiedzieć coś w stylu „Nie wierzę", czy „Jasna cholera!". Okazało się, że słowa już raz wyrzucone z siebie, wywołują następne lawinowo. W połowie nieświadomie, Lily opowiedziała jej o większości ostatnich wydarzeń: o kłótni z Jamesem (pomijając oczywiście istotę tego, o co się kłócili), rozmowie z Dumbledorem, możliwych dodatkowych lekcjach i w końcu, z wielkim zażenowaniem, o pojedynku, starciu ze Snapem i w końcu...

- Co zrobił? – Dorcas zakrztusiła się, wybałuszając oczy ze zdziwienia.

Lily zacisnęła usta, w głębi serca czując jednak dziwne współczucie względem Severusa. Wiedziała, że jeśli chodzi o radzenie sobie z uczuciami, był jeszcze bardziej nieporadny niż ona. Nie mogła go darzyć nienawiścią, mimo że ostatnio bardzo się starała.

- Ale w sumie już ci mówiłam, że on miał do ciebie słabość – skwitowała Dorcas, krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia i zakładając ręce pod głowę. – Czy on naprawdę myśli, że mógłby się spodobać jakiejś dziewczynie?

Lily westchnęła, zasmucona. Nie wiedziała dokładnie czemu, ale zawsze bolały ją takie komentarze.

- Severus... Ten, którego ja znam, nie jest wcale zły – powiedziała cicho.

- Jasne. Ma hodowlę jednorożców i pija herbatkę w towarzystwie leśnych elfów – zakpiła Dorcas. – Nie bądź naiwna.

- A jak myślisz… Co powinnam zrobić z Jamesem?

- Z Potterem? – Dorcas uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. – No cóż, jest parę opcji. Mogłabyś, na przykład, wkroczyć teraz do jego dormitorium i się na niego rzucić…

- Dorcas! – zaśmiała się Lily, uderzając przyjaciółkę poduszką.

- No co! To by wam mogło pomóc się dogadać!

- Dzięki za radę – zakpiła Lily.

- Pewnie pomogłabym bardziej, gdybym wiedziała _o co _dokładnie się kłócicie – powiedziała już dużo ciszej i mniej agresywnie. – Lily... Po prostu nie wiem, co się ostatnio z tobą dzieje. Jesteś jakaś inna.

Lily przygryzła dolną wargę, spuszczając wzrok. Była w pełni świadoma tego, że w ostatnim czasie oddaliła się nieco od swoich przyjaciółek. Tylu rzeczy o niej nie wiedziały, tyle zmian zaszło w jej życiu, o których nie mogła im powiedzieć. Męczyło ją to z jednej strony, ale z drugiej nigdy nie była dobra w takich sprawach. Jej słownictwo zawsze wtedy wydawało się zbyt ubogie, by opisać wypełniające ją emocje. Wszystko brzmiało jakoś tak niedorzecznie, w chwili gdy przybierało formę słów.

- Wiem – odrzekła w końcu ze zmęczeniem. - Chodźmy spać, dobrze?

Dorcas westchnęła ciężko, spoglądając przyjaciółce prosto w oczy.

- Lily, po prostu… - zaczęła trochę niezręcznie. – Ja tu jestem, jakby co, dobrze? Brakowało mi ciebie…

- Przepraszam – szepnęła Lily, wyciągając ręce.

Dziewczyny przytuliły się serdecznie.

- No, dobra – mruknęła Dorcas swoim normalnym, czyli nieco zrzędliwym tonem. – Spadaj, zanim zaczniemy sobie czesać włosy i wplatać w nie leśne kwiaty… albo coś równie głupiego.

Lily zaśmiała się, przeturlała na bok i przebiegła na palcach przez dormitorium.

Własne łóżko już dawno nie wydawało jej się aż tak wygodne i ku swojemu zadowoleniu, zapadła w długi i pozbawiony koszmarów sen. Śniła o Jamesie, o jego pokoju w Dolinie Godryka, o miękkiej pościeli, o _jego_ zapachu… Obudziła się, czując się znacznie lepiej i pełna nowych sił. W świetle dnia wszystko wydawało się bardziej optymistyczne. Odzyska go.

Usiadła, przeciągając się i wtedy jej spojrzenie spoczęło na eleganckiej kopercie, leżącej w jej nogach. Podniosła ją, z uczuciem ekscytacji rosnącym w żołądku. To nie mógł być zły dzień! Na chropowatym papierze, zawijasami, wypisane było jej imię i nazwisko. Rozdarła kopertę i wyciągnęła krótki liścik, znajdujący się w środku:

_Droga Panno Evans, _

_Proszę stawić się w najbliższą sobotę o godz. 17, w sali do transmutacji. _

_A. Dumbledore  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Komentarze są jak słońce w pochmurny dzień. Jak ściąga na sesji, więc nie wahajcie się ;) <strong>  
><em>


	28. Koniec psot

**Kochani! **

**Przed Wami rozdział wyjątkowy pod wieloma względami. Po pierwsze, mija niemal pełny rok, od kiedy zaczęłam publikować tę historię. Mogę z pełną szczerością napisać, że gdyby nie Wy i wasza motywacja, pewnie nie dotrwałabym tak długo. Zamiast znudzenia tematem dalej mam głowę pełną pomysłów i chęci do kontynuowania _Zielonych Oczu. _**

**W tym miejscu chciałabym też podziękować, oczywiście, wszystkim (licznym!) komentującym. **

**TrustNo1PL, Eidorian, Milly, Keti, Nozyczki, Hanuta, Rubin, Signed, c-thru, GinnyLFC, ExpectoPatronumm, Grey, M, Amanda, Olena, kaomi, Alderaanova, Ellie, Guest, ccalineczka - jesteście wszyscy szalenie motywujący! **

**Po drugie: chciałam podziękować też dwóm osobom, dzięki którym ten rozdział wygląda tak jak teraz. "Koniec psot" był gotowy już dawno temu, ale zaufałam opinii Magdy i mojej bety i zmieniłam go na lepsze. **

**Po trzecie, podrozdziały noszą tytuły piosenek, którymi się inspirowałam podczas pisania. Zawsze, kiedy myślę o Huncwotach, ich czasach i charakterze, nie mogę nie myśleć o jednym z moich ulubionych zespołów - _The Beatles. _Postanowiłam podzielić się z Wami tą inspiracją.**

**Nie przynudzając już więcej, zapraszam na nowy rozdział.**

* * *

><p><em>(With a little help from my friends)<em>

_What do you see when you turn out the light?  
>I can't tell you, but I know it's mine<br>I get by with a little help from my friends_

James spędził cały poranek nie myśląc o Lily Evans.

Nie myślał o tym, że się pokłócili. Nie myślał o tym, że ją zranił – całkowicie celowo. Nie myślał o tym, co jej powiedział, mimo że był pewny każdego słowa. Była egoistką, skupiającą się tylko na tym, jak duży szok przeżyła tamtej nocy i jak bardzo James ją okłamał. No dobrze, może tutaj miała trochę racji, ale _teoretycznie_ – skoro nigdy nie pytała o żadną z tych rzeczy, to czemu miałby jej o tym opowiadać? W końcu, James nie myślał nawet przez chwilę o jej minie, kiedy odkryła, że została sama. Na brodę Merlina, ależ Lily musiała być wtedy zła!

Problem tkwił w tym, że James naprawdę się ostatnio starał. Był przykładnym prefektem. Przestrzegał szkolnego regulaminu – no, przynajmniej przeważnie! Już nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz z resztą Huncwotów zrobili jakiś dowcip, a przecież kiedyś cała szkoła drżała w posadach na myśl o tym, co mogliby wymyślić!

Zdradził Lily prawie wszystkie swoje największe sekrety! Niemal całą historię Huncwotów, swoje najgenialniejsze osiągnięcia! A ona stwierdziła, że _potrzebuje czasu! _I co to właściwie miało znaczyć? Po co go potrzebowała? Skoro, tak jak powiedziała ostatnio – kochała go, to czy nie powinna po prostu… z nim być? Jasne, nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie wygłosiła mu kazania o odpowiedzialności i byciu dorosłym, i na to James był w pełni gotowy, ale czy naprawdę musiała myśleć aż tydzień nad tym, co znaczyły dla niej ostatnie wydarzenia? I do jakich wniosków zamierzała dojść? Czy powinna na nich donieść do Dumbledore'a? A może raczej: czy chce się nadal umawiać z kimś takim, jak on i czy może w ogóle darzy go jakimkolwiek uczuciem?

Prychnął ze złości. Dlaczego _nie myślenie _o Lily wymagało tak dużo _myślenia_ na jej temat?

Podniósł się, nie mogąc już dłużej leżeć w bezruchu. Skoro takim go widziała – dawnym Jamesem, to równie dobrze nie musi się już powstrzymywać przed byciem nim. Może nawet wyszłoby mu to na zdrowie.

- Rogaś! – Podekscytowana głowa Syriusza pojawiła się w luce pomiędzy kotarami. – Czy ty też dostałeś list?

- List? Jaki list? – zdziwił się James, siadając gwałtownie.

Rozejrzał się i jego wzrok spoczął na małej kopercie, leżącej w jego nogach. Podniósł ją szybko i rozerwał, wyciągając ze środka karteczkę zapisaną eleganckimi zawijasami: „_Drogi Panie Potter, Proszę stawić się w najbliższą sobotę o godz. 17, w sali do transmutacji. A. Dumbledore". _

- Kto jeszcze dostał? – spytał James, wyskakując z łóżka jak z procy. – Luniaczku, Glizdku! – zawołał, nie trudząc się nawet, by sprawdzić która jest godzina i czy wydzieranie się na cały głos o tej porze jest moralnie poprawne.

- Jeszcze za wcześnie na lekcje – odpowiedział poirytowany głos Petera, ale nim chłopak zdołał znowu zasnąć, Syriusz zanurkował w nogach jego łóżka. – Kurde, Łapo! – warknął Glizdogon. – Spadaj…!

- Ha! – ucieszył się Black, wychylając się z rozczochranymi włosami i z nieco pogniecioną kopertą w ręku. – Glizdek też dostał!

- Lunatyku! – zawołał zadowolony James, zaglądając do ostatniego z Huncwotów.

Tyle tylko, że Remusa już dawno nie było w pokoju. James zwalczył nieprzyjemne przeczucie, kiełkujące gdzieś w jego mózgu i przywołując na twarz obojętną minę, oznajmił:

- Pewnie jest w bibliotece. Zapytamy go, gdy wróci.

Ale najwidoczniej nie udało mu się oszukać przyjaciół, którzy także wyglądali na zasmuconych. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, siadając ciężko na swoim łóżku i gniotąc w rękach kopertę.

- Cholerny idiota – warknął, rzucając zmiętą kartką prosto do kosza.

- Hej, to był mój list! – oburzył się Peter i z obrzydzeniem na twarzy sięgnął ręką do śmietnika.

- Peter… Wiesz, że mogłeś go przywołać zaklęciem? – spytał James unosząc brwi.

- No tak – zmieszał się Glizdogon.

- Ktoś musi mu w końcu przemówić do rozumu – kontynuował Syriusz, nie zwracając na nich uwagi.

- Tak, bo wcale tego nie próbowaliśmy przez ostatni tydzień – zauważył ironicznie James.

- Miałem na myśli spuszczenie mu manta…

- O, no to jeszcze lepiej!

- Dajmy mu czas – wtrącił się Peter, nieświadomie trącając drażliwą nutę.

James poczuł jak zalewa go wściekłość. Peter musiał to wyczuć, bo skulił się nieco na swoim łóżku, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie w stronę Syriusza.

- Dajmy wszystkim czas – wysyczał James, nie będąc w stanie się opanować. Wiedział, że Glizdogon nie miał nic złego na myśli, ale z drugiej strony nie był już w stanie zatrzymać słów, cisnących się mu na język. To było silniejsze od niego. – Wszyscy nagle potrzebują czasu do przemyśleń!

- Rogaczu, wyluzuj – mruknął zaniepokojony Łapa.

- Ja mam wyluzować? – krzyknął James, krążąc po pokoju i kopiąc wściekle wszystko, co stanęło mu na drodze. Do tej pory był to kufer Petera, książki Syriusza oraz własny stos ubrań, ale widział jeszcze wiele rzeczy, na których mógłby wyładować swoją złość. – Wszyscy zwariowali, ale to ja mam wyluzować!

- Rogaczu! – wydarł się Syriusz, zrywając się z łóżka. James zatrzymał się, zaskoczony, patrząc na zezłoszczonego przyjaciela wyglądającego teraz tak, jakby zamierzał mu przyłożyć prosto w nos. – Powiedziałem _wyluzuj_, okej? – zakończył groźnie dając do zrozumienia, że nie należy z nim teraz zadzierać.

I wcale nie pomagał fakt, że Syriusz był od niego wyższy.

James usiadł, dysząc ciężko. Peter wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło.

- Co za parszywy tydzień – mruknął, zaczynając zbierać rozrzuconą zawartość swojego kufra.

James, czując się nieco winny, pomógł mu w tym machając różdżką. Wiedział, że najgorsze, co mogliby teraz zrobić, to dodatkowo zacząć się kłócić między sobą.

Do tej pory James zawsze był przekonany, że serce Huncwotów stanowili on i Syriusz. Wiedział, że gdyby któreś z nich zdecydowało się zerwać przyjaźń, wszystko poszłoby na marne. To od nich wszystko się przecież zaczęło! Ostatnio jednak przekonał się, że się mylił, a Remus Lupin był na to żywym dowodem. Wszystko szło nie tak od czasu ostatniej pełni.

Okazało się bowiem, że Huncwoci stanowią całość tylko, kiedy są razem. Tak, jak podczas gotowania konkretnej potrawy każdy składnik jest równie ważny, tak i było w ich grupie. Chłopcy uzupełniali się, nawet jeśli nie zawsze zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Syriusz był genialny, ale momentami też naprawdę szalony. Mimo że sam pewnie by siebie nie opisał w taki sposób, był też dobrym człowiekiem. Po prostu musiał pracować trochę ciężej niż inni, żeby to udowodnić. I tutaj właśnie kluczową rolę odgrywała kwestia uzupełniania się. Kto wie, gdzie dzisiaj byłby Łapa, gdyby wtedy, podczas pierwszej jazdy Hogwart Expressem usiadł chociaż jeden przedział dalej? Gdyby nie trafił na Jamesa, który z dumą opowiadał o swoich rodzinnych tradycjach, bardzo ściśle powiązanych z Gryffindorem? Nie wiadomo też, czy nadal by mógł się uczyć w Hogwarcie, gdyby z powodu jego głupiego żartu wściekły wilkołak rozszarpał Snape'a, zanim został powstrzymany przez Jamesa? Nigdy też nie można było mieć stuprocentowej pewności, czy Syriusz nie narobiłby więcej szkody, jeśli Remus nie zostałby w porę prefektem i przynajmniej czasem nie wywołał w przyjacielu poczucia winy? Albo gdyby od czasu do czasu nie musiał być bardziej ludzki w stosunku do Petera?

Ten ostatni stanowił zupełnie inny przypadek. Peter Pettigrew od początku był w tym samym domu i w tym samym dormitorium, co James, Syriusz i Remus, ale nie od początku cała czwórka była przyjaciółmi. James dobrze pamiętał, jak kiedyś (podczas pierwszego, czy może drugiego roku) przeszło mu przez myśl, jak ktoś taki jak Peter mógł zostać Gryfonem. Mały Pettigrew był słaby w nauce, nieśmiały, wystraszony (co, być może miało korzenie w jego niemiłych spotkaniach ze Ślizgonami) i często się jąkał, gdy musiał się do kogoś odezwać. Być może, gdyby nie Remus, który zdecydował się pomóc mu w nauce, chłopcy nigdy by się nie zaprzyjaźnili? To właśnie Remus jako pierwszy stwierdził, że Peter jest „okej". Z drugiej strony zaś, gdyby nie James i Syriusz, którzy wiedzieli jak _sobie radzić w szkole_ – być może Peter do tej pory byłby workiem treningowym silniejszych uczniów? To w końcu James jako pierwszy stanął w obronie Glizdogona i nawet zarobił za to dosyć nieprzyjemny szlaban.

James, zazwyczaj egocentryczny – spadkobierca rodowej fortuny, jedyne dziecko i oczko w głowie starszych rodziców, nie mógł chyba marzyć o lepszych przyjaciołach. Od małego otaczali go głównie dorośli. Gdy państwo Potter pracowali, zostawał sam w wielkiej rezydencji, pilnowany przez domowe skrzaty. Nie można się dziwić, że wyjazd do Hogwartu był dla niego jak urwanie się ze smyczy. Nowe miejsce, nowi ludzie, a w dodatku (całkiem genialna) głowa pełna pomysłów – to musiało się skończyć w jeden sposób. Głodny życia i wolności, z awersją do przestrzegania jakichkolwiek reguł, zbyt mocno kojarzących mu się ze starością – James spędził dobre pięć lat, z siedmiu w zamku, naginając niemal każdy punkt szkolnego regulaminu do granic możliwości. Nadrabiał tym samym samotne dzieciństwo. Syriusz dzielnie mu w tym towarzyszył, również szczęśliwy z możliwości pozbycia się domowego jarzma. Gdy jednak trzeba było, potrafił ochłodzić szalone zapędy Jamesa, kiedy stawały się one zbyt niebezpieczne. Dzięki Remusowi James dowiedział się, czym jest zaufanie i (przynajmniej częściowo) odpowiedzialność, a Peter wciąż udowadniał mu, że nie należy osądzać książki po okładce.

Remus stanowił chyba jednak najbardziej osobliwy przypadek z ich grupy. James dobrze pamiętał, jak po raz pierwszy z Syriuszem zaczęli podejrzewać coś na jego temat.

_(6 lat temu)_

_- Ten Lupin jest jakiś dziwny – mruknął James. _

_Razem z Syriuszem ukrywali się pod peleryną niewidką, śledząc swojego współlokatora z dormitorium. Chłopak, oczywiście nieświadomy ich obecności, zmierzał teraz pustym korytarzem w kierunku Skrzydła Szpitalnego, mimo że było stanowczo za późno, żeby uczniowie mogli włóczyć się samotnie po zamku. _

_Co miesiąc znikał gdzieś, tłumacząc się chorobą mamy, babci czy po prostu problemami zdrowotnymi. Początkowo James i Syriusz bez pytania przyjmowali te wymówki, ale ostatnio zaczęły w nich budzić wątpliwości. Postanowili, że muszą rozwiązać tę zagadkę. _

_- Wszyscy kujoni są dziwni – odrzekł szeptem Syriusz, przytrzymując ręką róg peleryny, opadający mu na nos. – On cały czas przesiaduje w bibliotece. Mieszka z nami już ponad rok, a nic o nim nie wiemy. _

_- Prawda? – przytaknął James. – Detektywie Black, musimy się koniecznie dowiedzieć, o co chodzi. _

_- Zgadzam się, detektywie Potter. Ale dlaczego podejrzany idzie do pielęgniarki, skoro miał być dzisiaj w domu…? _

_- Musimy się dowiedzieć – powtórzył James poważnym tonem. _

Jeszcze wtedy mieli bardzo małe pojęcie na temat świata, w którym żył Remus Lupin. Nawet nie podejrzewali, jak bardzo różni się on od tego, który znali.

- Jak myślicie, Remus jest już na śniadaniu? – spytał Peter przerywając ciężkie milczenie.

- Znając tego frajera, to jest już po śniadaniu, odrobił wszystkie lekcje na cały miesiąc i uczy się czegoś zupełnie niepotrzebnego na jakimś odludziu – mruknął Syriusz nadal rozgniewany. Nie wiadomo czy bardziej wybuchem Jamesa, czy kwestią Remusa. – A wszystko to oczywiście po to, żeby nie musieć na nas patrzeć.

- To się musi skończyć – odrzekł cicho James. – Przecież nie będzie w stanie nas unikać przez całą wieczność.

- W tym tygodniu wychodziło mu to całkiem nieźle – odburknął Glizdogon, zakładając swoją szkolną szatę - nieco wygniecioną przez wybryk Rogacza. – Obawiam się, że ma niezły oręż w ręku, skoro zna wszystkie szkolne tajne przejścia.

- Tak – przytaknął Syriusz z rezygnacją, przetrzepując kieszenie swoich spodni. – I zabrał mapę. Świetnie, wychowaliśmy potwora na własnej piersi.

- Lepiej nie mów tego przy Lunatyku, bo nigdy nie skończy świrować, co? – upomniał go James, ledwie powstrzymując śmiech.

Syriusz też nieco złagodniał, uświadamiając sobie, co powiedział.

- Może uda nam się go dorwać w Hogsmeade? – myślał głośno Peter.

- Hogsmeade? – zawahał się James, po czym zdał sobie sprawę z tego, o czym mówił przyjaciel. – Zupełnie zapomniałem, że to w tą sobotę!

- No, a czemu niby Dumbledore miałby robić _tajne_ zajęcia akurat wtedy? – wtrącił Syriusz takim tonem, jakby właśnie uświadamiał ich, że woda jest mokra. – Bo zamek będzie jeszcze w miarę pusty. Czy na pewno jesteś Prefektem Naczelnym, Jamie?

- Zamknij się – odburknął James, nie chcąc przyznać na głos, że zapomniał.

- No tak, ale ostatnio miałeś _inne _rzeczy na głowie – prychnął Łapa drążąc temat. – Jak tam z Evans?

- Nie twoja sprawa.

- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

- Nie.

- Okej. - Syriusz wzruszył ramionami i podnosząc z ziemi swoją torbę z książkami ruszył w stronę drzwi. – No to, w takim razie szkoda mojego czasu. Idę jeść. Ruszacie tyłki, czy zamierzacie tu siedzieć i płakać?

James przewrócił oczami w odpowiedzi na spojrzenie Petera znaczące mniej więcej tyle, co: „chodźmy, bo ten kretyn nigdy nie skończy zrzędzić".

Łapa miał jednak rację. Remusa nie było na śniadaniu. Nie było go też na korytarzu przed lekcją, na której pojawił się z pięciominutowym spóźnieniem i zajął jedną z przednich ławek, zupełnie inaczej niż reszta Huncwotów, okupujących zawsze tyły klasy.

**Łapa: To co, może po lekcji rzucimy na niego jakieś unieruchamiające zaklęcie, zawleczemy do pokoju i zmusimy, żeby nas wysłuchał?**

James prychnął, wpatrując się w mały kawałek pergaminu, leżący tuż przed nim. Sięgnął po pióro i odpisał:

_Rogacz: Genialny pomysł. Prawie. _

**Co masz na myśli?**

_A to, idioto (czemu my się w ogóle przyjaźnimy, przypomnij mi?), że raczej przy odrobinie sposobności Lunatyk prawdopodobnie by przeklął nas na czym świat stoi i zamieszkał z domowymi skrzatami, z dala od dormitorium. _

**Racja. Ale coś zrobić musimy. Próbowaliśmy już rozmowy, niemal nie próbowaliśmy pięści… **

_Chciałeś powiedzieć, że TY niemal nie próbowałeś. I przypominam Ci, że to tylko pogorszyło sp…_

- Panie Potter, Panie Black. Chcielibyście się czymś podzielić z klasą? – spytał Ward, patrząc na nich znacząco.

James oparł się wygodnie na krześle, jak to miał w zwyczaju i omiótł wzrokiem klasę. Wszystkie oczy (nie pomijając zielonych, o kształcie migdałów) wpatrzone były teraz w niego z ciekawością. Tuż obok Syriusz niemal niezauważenie wyczyścił różdżką zawartość małego pergaminu, na którym prowadzili rozmowę.

- Że... słońce świeci za oknem po raz pierwszy od miesiąca? – odrzekł Łapa, szczerząc zęby. Po klasie rozległy się ciche chichoty. – Myślę, że to dosyć ważne.

- Tak, zwłaszcza, że już niedługo mecz quidditcha – dodał James tak zwyczajnie, jakby siedział w swoim ulubionym fotelu w pokoju wspólnym. Czuł się zupełnie tak, jakby jego usta wykształciły nagle osobny rozum i postanowiły się zbuntować, wpędzając go w kłopoty. – Chyba wszyscy wiemy, że Krukoni nie mają szans…

Tym razem część klasy zareagowała okrzykami oburzenia. Gryfoni wyglądali na ucieszonych.

- A kiedy dokładnie jest mecz? – spytał niewinnie Ward.

James, czując podstęp poprawił się na krześle, decydując się nic nie mówić. Syriusz najwyraźniej też zamknął buzię na kłódkę.

- No co, chyba tacy eksperci, jak wy muszą to wiedzieć, prawda? – dopytywał nauczyciel, zbliżając się powoli do ich ławki. Jamesowi bardzo nie podobał się wyraz jego twarzy.

- W sobotę za dwa tygodnie – odezwał się chłodny głos z drugiej strony klasy.

James wlepił wzrok w Smarkerusa. Chłopak odwzajemnił spojrzenie, unosząc wysoko brwi.

- Dziękuje, panie Snape – odrzekł Ward. – No cóż, przykro mi to ogłosić, ale pan Black i pan Potter nie będą mogli brać udziału w ewentualnej celebracji po wygranej Gryfonów. Szlaban.

Syriusz jęknął głośno, ale James nie odrywał wzroku ani na moment od Snape'a. Zacisnął pięści, zastanawiając się, czy jego nienawiść do Ślizgona mogłaby kiedykolwiek być jeszcze większa. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, co takiego musiało by się stać, żeby do tego doszło.

- Ale to niesprawiedliwe! – krzyknął Syriusz podnosząc się z miejsca. – Nie może pan…

- Siadaj, Black, bo będziesz miał szlaban w każdą sobotę aż do skończenia szkoły – warknął Ward. – A teraz, wracając do tematu lekcji….

Ale James nie słyszał już ani słowa z tego, co mówił nauczyciel. Jego głowę wypełniał gwizd, znaczący mniej więcej tyle, że jego wściekłość właśnie osiągnęła stan krytyczny. Obserwował jeszcze przez chwilę, jak Snape uśmiecha się pod nosem i pochyla nad książką, najwidoczniej bardzo zadowolony z siebie. James nie mógł tego znieść.

Spojrzał przed siebie, starając się uspokoić i wtedy zauważył wpatrzone w siebie oczy. Lily obserwowała go z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy. Widząc, że przyciągnęła jego uwagę kiwnęła lekko głową, jakby mówiła mu, żeby odpuścił. James uniósł brwi i wlepił wzrok w ścianę. Lily wywoływała w nim poczucie winy i starała się zwrócić do jego zdrowego rozsądku, a to było ostatnie, na co chłopak miał teraz ochotę.

Był zły. Był sfrustrowany. Pokłócił się z dziewczyną, którą kochał. Pokłócił się z przyjacielem. Musiał jakoś wyładować te wszystkie emocje, a Smark sam się prosił!

Gdy tylko rozbrzmiał dzwonek, James poderwał się z ławki i śledząc wzrokiem czarną postać Snape'a, ruszył za nim, trzymając w kieszeni różdżkę. Już on mu pokaże!

- Stój – powiedziała Lily, zatrzymując go.

- Zejdź mi z drogi, Lily.

- Wiem, co chcesz zrobić – odrzekła patrząc na niego wyzywająco. – I nie pozwolę ci na to.

James zaśmiał się, chociaż wewnętrznie wcale nie było mu do śmiechu.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz – prychnął.

Lily zwęziła oczy, opierając dłonie o biodra.

- Wątpię – odpowiedziała chłodno.

- Lily, odsuń się i nie mieszaj, proszę – syknął James.

- To nic nie da, że za nim pójdziesz. Tylko sobie zaszkodzisz.

- Dlaczego zawsze go bronisz? – zirytował się. – Masz jakąś prywatną misję, żeby wstawiać się za tym imbecylem w każdej sytuacji?

Lily zamrugała, zaskoczona.

- Przecież teraz bronię ciebie. Nie widzisz? Będziesz miał kłopoty…

- Co się stało z twoim „potrzebuję czasu"? Teraz możesz ze mną rozmawiać? – zakpił przenosząc złość na dziewczynę.

- Próbuję tylko przemówić ci do rozsądku – odrzekła, nie dając się zbić z tropu. – Nie trzeba było pajacować przed nauczycielem.

- Czasem bywam _niedojrzały_…

- Och, skończ już z tym, dobrze? – zezłościła się, marszcząc czoło. – Wiesz, że miałam rację mówiąc to, więc nie staraj się sprawić, żeby to brzmiało zupełnie inaczej!

James oparł się o ścianę, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

- Dobra – przyznał w końcu. – Nie pójdę za Smarkerusem. Ale tylko ten _jeden_ raz!

Lily złagodniała, patrząc na niego z ulgą. Prawie się uśmiechnęła.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała cicho. – James, ja…

- Muszę już iść – przerwał jej.

Uśmiech zamarł na jej ustach, zastąpiony zaskoczeniem.

James, nie czekając na to, co powie dalej, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku, niż w tym, co Snape. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, żeby z nią porozmawiać. Musiał ochłonąć. Pomyśleć. Wybaczyć. Przeprosić?

Ale nie teraz.

xxx

Łup.

Łup.

Łup.

Głuche uderzenia kafla o ścianę były jedynym dźwiękiem wypełniającym dormitorium chłopców. James rzucał piłkę i łapał ją, zupełnie mechanicznie. Leżał na plecach i nie myślał o niczym oprócz tego, że kafel musi się odbić od ściany i wrócić prosto w jego dłoń. Najpierw w prawą, potem w lewą – tak dla wprawy. Jakie to było błogie! Gdyby tylko to była jedyna rzecz, o którą musiałby się martwić, byłby naprawdę szczęśliwym człowiekiem.

Ale czy na pewno?

- Kiedyś mu się znudzi – powiedział nagle Syriusz, jakby kontynuował jakiś przerwany wątek dyskusji.

Mimo że chłopcy nie rozmawiali już od jakiegoś czasu, James wiedział, o czym mowa.

Łapa siedział na parapecie z wyciągniętymi przed sobą nogami i patrzył na błonia, zalane czerwoną poświatą zachodzącego słońca. Między palcem wskazującym i środkowym trzymał zapalonego, mugolskiego papierosa. Nie palił zbyt często, przynajmniej od kiedy doszedł do siebie po wyprowadzce z domu, ale czasem – w chwilach szczególnego stresu stary nałóg wracał.

- Kiedyś będzie się musiał położyć – dodał, wypuszczając nosem spory obłok białego dymu, który zaczął ulatywać przez uchylone okno.

- Rosyjski demon, cień. Na osiem liter? – spytał Peter podnosząc głowę znad krzyżówki w Proroku Codziennym i drapiąc się końcówką pióra za uchem.

Syriusz prychnął, zaciągając się papierosem.

- Kogo to obchodzi? – odpowiedział chłodno.

Łup.

Łup.

James zamarł z piłką w ręce. Za dużo myślenia uniemożliwiało mu koncentrację.

- Lunatyk by wiedział – mruknął obracając w dłoniach czerwonego kafla. – Jego interesują takie pierdoły.

- To jaki w końcu mamy ten plan? – powiedział Peter składając gazetę, jakby stracił ochotę na tę formę rozrywki.

- Będziemy tu na niego czekać do usranej śmierci – odrzekł ostro Syriusz, gasząc papierosa o parapet i zapalając różdżką kolejnego. – A jak wróci, to obijemy mu porządnie mordę i wybijemy z jego głupiego łba te debilizmy. Może być?

James przewrócił oczami. Podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do przyjaciela.

- Dawaj to – wyrwał mu papierosa, zrobił jedno pociągnięcie i wyrzucił go przez lufcik w oknie. – Koniec tego smrodu.

Peter parsknął śmiechem patrząc na nich do góry nogami, z głową zwisającą z krawędzi łóżka.

- Nie mam zadania na jutro, na transmutację – stwierdził w końcu smętnie, zezując to na Jamesa, to na Syriusza.

- Na mnie nie patrz – stwierdził od razu Łapa. – Ten tutaj jest Prefektem Naczelnym. To chyba jego obowiązek pomagać innym uczniom, czy coś w ten deseń…

James już chciał zaprotestować, gdy drzwi do sypialni otwarły się i do pokoju wszedł Remus. Omiótł przyjaciół szybkim spojrzeniem, po czym ruszył prosto w stronę swojego łóżka, usiadł na nim i odgrodził się zasłonami.

- Nie wytrzymam! – warknął Syriusz zeskakując z parapetu.

- Łapo… - mruknął James, ale chłopak wyrwał mu się z uchwytu dłoni i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę łóżka Lunatyka.

Jednym, sprawnym ruchem odsunął zasłony, ujawniając tym samym leżącego z ponurą miną Remusa. Lupin zerwał się z miejsca jak poparzony, patrząc na stojącego przed nim Syriusza.

- Co ty…?

- Albo porozmawiamy, albo załatwimy to inaczej – powiedział cicho Łapa. – Ale to się musi skończyć.

James czując, że sprawy zabrnęły już zbyt daleko i musi zająć stanowisko w tym sporze, stanął tuż obok Syriusza. Spojrzał na twarz Remusa, pozbawioną obecnie jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. Jedynie jego oczy zdradzały złość.

- Odwalcie się ode mnie – warknął Lupin.

Peter także wstał i zajął miejsce przy Jamesie.

- Będziesz nas musiał zmusić.

- Nic nie muszę – odrzekł Remus ze zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy. – Dajcie mi spokój. Tak będzie lepiej dla nas wszystkich.

Syriusz zrobił krok w jego stronę.

- Lepiej dla nas wszystkich? – powtórzył groźnie. – To znaczy lepiej dla _ciebie_, tchórzu?

- Coś ty powiedział? – wycedził Remus przez zaciśnięte zęby, też robiąc krok do przodu.

- Że jesteś tchórzem!

- Łapa ma rację – poparł go James. – Ukrywasz się po kątach, nie chcesz z nami gadać, unikasz nas. Jak to inaczej nazwać? Zamiast wszystko obgadać - zamykasz się, bo tak ci wygodniej!

Remus zamarł, wpatrując się w niego, jakby właśnie został spoliczkowany. Po chwili napiętej ciszy wykrzywił się we wściekłości.

- Wygodniej? – spytał drżącym ze zdenerwowania głosem. – Mi jest wygodniej? Do tej pory było mi wygodnie. Wygodnie było mieć przyjaciół. Wygodą można było nazwać narażanie ich życia…!

- Nie przesadzaj – prychnął Syriusz, ale Remus kontynuował dalej:

- Przecież mogłem cię zabić! – warknął. – Mogłem cię rozszarpać...

- Ale Rogacz opanował sytuację – wtrącił Peter krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- ... i wtedy byłbym zwykłym mordercą! Nie ma dla mnie taryfy ulgowej, bo pozwalam wam na to, żebyście przebywali ze mną...

- Pozwalasz? – podłapał sceptycznie James.

- ... mimo, że wiem, że tak naprawdę was tylko narażam! Nie ma dla mnie usprawiedliwienia...!

- Skończ…

- NIC W MOIM ŻYCIU NIE JEST WYGODNE! – wydarł się w końcu Remus, skutecznie uciszając przyjaciół. Cały poczerwieniał, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Nic nie może być wygodne! Tak już jest! Im wcześniej to zaakceptuję, tym lepiej dla mnie!

- Bredzisz! – Niemal krzyknął Syriusz.

- Tak? – kontynuował Lupin, trzęsąc się ze złości. – To może mi wytłumaczysz, dlaczego to wszystko jest takie popieprzone? Dlaczego nie mogę być jak inni? Dlaczego nie mogę się zakochać? Dlaczego nie mogę mieć normalnej pracy? Dlaczego nawet moja własna matka ma łzy w oczach, kiedy na mnie patrzy? Dlaczego ojciec w wakacje zawsze bierze nadgodziny, zamiast spędzać czas ze mną? Bredzę, tak?

James nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Sądząc po milczeniu Syriusza i Petera, oni mieli podobny problem. Lupin nie był zazwyczaj zbytnio wylewną osobą. Czasem miał kryzysy, spowodowane jego nietypową kondycją. Ostatni, porównywalny do tego przechodził dosyć dawno temu, kiedy omal nie zjadł Snape'a. Ale nawet wtedy nie było tak źle.

- Pamiętasz, co ci powiedzieliśmy, kiedy odkryliśmy twój sekret? – spytał w końcu łagodniej James, obserwując przyjaciela z niepokojem.

Remus westchnął ciężko, przeczesując zabandażowaną dłonią włosy.

- Oczywiście – szepnął gorzko. – Jak mógłbym zapomnieć?

_(6 lat temu)_

_- Wiemy – oznajmił James bezceremonialnie, dosiadając się do stolika w bibliotece, okupowanego przez Remusa Lupina. _

_Chłopak zbladł. W jego oczach pojawiła się panika, gdy omiótł spojrzeniem twarze kolegów wpatrujących się w niego w napięciu. _

_- W-wiecie? – powtórzył roztrzęsionym głosem, jąkając się nieznacznie. _

_James zaczął się bać, że Lupin wybuchnie zaraz płaczem. _

_- Wiemy – potwierdził Syriusz szczerząc zęby. _

_- I... i co zamierzacie teraz zrobić? – spytał Remus niemal na jednym wdechu. – Bo jeśli uznacie, że nie chcecie już dzielić ze mną dormitorium... _

_- Stary, o czym ty gadasz? – spytał James, unosząc wysoko brwi. _

_Remus zamilkł, zaskoczony. _

_- A o czym _wy_ gadacie? _

_- No o tym, że jesteś... – Syriusz ściszył konspiracyjnie głos, nachylając się nad stołem, - ... wilkołakiem! _

_Remus omal nie spadł z krzesła. Wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się do wielkości złotych galeonów. _

_- I... i nadal chcecie ze mną mieszkać? – zwrócił się do nich szeptem. – Bo... bo ja zrozumiem... Nie możecie nikomu powiedzieć! Błagam! _

_- Spoko! – zapewnił go James. – Nikomu nie powiemy! _

_- I... nie boicie się? _

_- No co ty! – zaśmiał się Black. – Takiego kujonka jak ty? Właściwie, to uważamy, że to bardzo... – zamyślił się, jakby szukał odpowiedniego słowa. _

_James zauważył, jak Remus wstrzymuje oddech, więc dokończył wiszące w powietrzu zdanie: _

_- Cool. _

- I? – dopytywał Syriusz patrząc na Remusa wyczekująco.

Chłopak spuścił wzrok i pokiwał głową.

- Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi – odrzekł powoli. – To nie jest gra ani zabawa, mająca na celu dostarczenia wam rozrywki. To moje życie i mieszanie w nie kogokolwiek jest po prostu zbyt niebezpieczne.

- Ale my się przecież sami wmieszaliśmy! – oburzył się Peter. – O nic nas _nigdy_ nie prosiłeś!

- Dumbledore się mylił – powiedział w końcu Remus, siadając na łóżku. Jego oczy świeciły ciężką do zniesienia pustką. – Nie powinien mnie przyjmować do Hogwartu.

Nim James zdążył zareagować, Syriusz w przeciągu paru sekund pokonał dystans dzielący go od Lupina. Wydając z siebie groźne warknięcie, podniósł przyjaciela oburącz za kołnierz szaty.

- Zamknij się! – krzyknął. – Zamknij się!

Remus wpatrywał się w niego z zaskoczeniem, nawet nie próbując się bronić.

- Myślisz, że wiesz wszystko o byciu potworem? – kontynuował rozjuszony Syriusz. – Nie przeszło ci nawet pewnie przez myśl, że jesteś jedną z niewielu osób, do których to słowo odnosi się najmniej! Skoro ty miałbyś być potworem, to jak nazwiesz w takim razie moją rodzinkę i to, o co część z nich jest podejrzewana?

- Łapo – odezwał się James, robiąc krok w jego stronę.

- Zacznijmy od mojej kochanej kuzyneczki, Belli! – wyrzucał z siebie Syriusz nie zważając na nic i na nikogo. Zaciskał tylko mocno palce na kołnierzu Remusa. – Co oni tam na nią mają, tam w Ministerstwie? Ach tak! Zabicie czterech aurorów, to tak na dzień dobry. Ale to nie koniec! Co powiesz o moim kochanym tatku, który – z tego, co wiem, finansuje większość akcji śmierciożerców? Jak ich nazwiesz, co?

Puścił Remusa i odepchnął mocno tak, że chłopak zatoczył się o mało nie upadając. Podczas, gdy Syriusz dyszał ciężko, starając się dojść do siebie, Lupin pochylił się, opierając dłonie o ugięte kolana. Wpatrywał się w podłogę z tym samym wyrazem zaskoczenia, co na początku.

- Myślałem, że z taką popieprzoną rodziną chociaż na przyjaciół mogę liczyć – wycedził w końcu Syriusz. – Ale widocznie się myliłem. Tak bardzo, rzekomo, przejąłeś się tym, że mnie zaatakowałeś? Żałujesz wszystkiego? To szkoda. Ja nie zamieniłbym tych _naszych_ nocy na żadne inne.

W pokoju zaległa głucha cisza. Słowa – wszystkie, wypowiedziane tego wieczoru brzmiały wciąż głośno, nadal odbijając się od ścian. A może było je słychać tylko w głowie Jamesa? Chłopak nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy życie zaczęło się tak komplikować.

- Ja też bym ich na nic nie zamienił – odezwał się w końcu cicho Remus, nie podnosząc wzroku z podłogi.

- Ja zawsze podczas nich robię w portki ze strachu – dodał Peter z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy. – Ale skoro dzięki nim mam takich przyjaciół...

Syriusz prychnął, obracając się plecami i starając się nieco nieskutecznie zamaskować uśmiech.

- Pamiętacie, jak to wszystko się zaczęło? – spytał James siadając na biurku i opierając trampki o krzesło. – Nasza czwórka?

- Od tego idioty, Parkera – odrzekł Łapa, tym razem szczerząc zęby.

- Sam się prosił. – Remus wzruszył ramionami.

- No i od Minnie – wtrącił Glizdogon chichocąc.

_(5 lat temu)_

_- Potter, Black – powiedziała Minerva McGonagall, wodząc surowym wzrokiem od twarzy do twarzy. – Po was mogłam się tego spodziewać, ale wy? Lupin, Pettigrew! Co macie na swoje usprawiedliwienie? _

_Peter spuścił wzrok, zaciskając nerwowo dłonie, a Remus cały pobladł. Nikt nie odważył się odezwać. Z nauczycielami pokroju profesor McGonagall nie warto było zadzierać. _

_- No, słucham! – powtórzyła, nachylając się w stronę chłopców. _

_- To wszystko nasza wina – wypalił James czując, że powinien się odezwać. – Moja i Syriusza. _

_- Tak, pani profesor – dodał Syriusz. – Nasza i Edgara Parkera! _

_- Black…_

_- No bo, pani profesor, przyzna pani przecież rację! Jego włosy są…_

_- Były – wtrącił James, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. _

_Peter zachichotał niekontrolowanie. _

_- … okropne! Ktoś _musiał_ zrobić z nimi porządek! _

_McGonagall przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nich w milczeniu. James nie był pewny, czy mu się przewidziało, ale mógłby przysiąc, że kąciki jej wąskich ust lekko zadrgały. _

_- Ostrzegam – powiedziała w końcu. – Jeśli jeszcze raz dowiem się, że wasza grupa huncwotów ogoliła kogokolwiek podczas snu, to dostaniecie szlaban. Rozumiemy się? _

_Chłopcy przytaknęli ze skruchą (którą James potrafił idealnie udawać) i za zgodą nauczycielki opuścili jej gabinet. _

_- Szalonowłosemu się należało – powiedział Syriusz. – To straszny głupek! _

_- Tak – przytaknął James. – Ale wiecie, co mi przyszło na myśl podczas wykładu Minnie? _

_- Że powinniśmy przeprosić Edgara? – spytał Remus, z niewiadomych powodów wyjątkowo markotny. _

_- Nie. – James przewrócił oczami. - Że powinniśmy wymyślić sobie jakąś nazwę. _

_- Genialny pomysł! – poparł go Peter, wyciągając z kieszeni mugolską gumę balonową. – Tylko jaką? _

_- Straszliwe smoki! – zaproponował Syriusz pewnym siebie głosem. – Smoki są super. _

_- To głupie – zaśmiał się Remus. – A mi wystarczy, że jestem _sami-wiecie-czym_. Nie muszę być dodatkowo smokiem. _

_- Huncwoci – powiedział nagle James, jakby go olśniło. – Grupa Huncwotów. Tak nazwała nas Minnie. _

_- Dobre – zgodził się Syriusz z szerokim uśmiechem. – I już na zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi! Huncwotami! _

_James wyszczerzył zęby, przeskakując przez niski pomnik przedstawiający dziką świnię. _

_- Na dobre i na złe – dodał Remus. _

_- Aż do grobowej deski – zakończył poetycko Peter, unosząc wskazujący palec w górę. _

- Wiecie, co? Wcale nie żałuję, że ogoliliśmy Parkera – stwierdził Remus kładąc się na łóżku.

- A co tu żałować? – spytał nonszalancko James. – Tylko przysłużyliśmy się ludzkości. Łap!

Rzucił kafla w stronę Syriusza, który pochwycił go lewą ręką i momentalnie uderzył nim zaskoczonego Lupina w głowę.

- Ał! – jęknął przyjaciel. – A to za co?

- To na przypomnienie, żebyś już nie próbował zachowywać się jak kretyn – odrzekł Syriusz dobitnie.

Chwilę napięcia przerwał głos Petera, poprzedzony szelestem gazety.

- Rosyjski demon, cień. Na osiem liter?

- Pogrebin – odrzekł niemal bez zastanowienia Lunatyk, pocierając rosnącego guza na głowie.

Peter wyszczerzył się, wpisując hasło do krzyżówki.

_(Here comes the sun)_

_Little darling, it's been a long, cold, lonely winter.  
>Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here!<br>Here comes the sun!_

Czas to dziwne pojęcie – myślał James. Ostatnio zdawał się działać na jego niekorzyść i powodować większość kłopotów. Okazało się też, że w każdym z możliwych przypadków był pojmowany inaczej.

Najpierw, oczywiście, był czas dany Lily. Dłużył się niemiłosiernie, odbierał entuzjazm i radość z życia. Oznaczał niepewność, kłótnie i zranione uczucia. Składał się na długie godziny samotności, spędzone na rozmyślaniach. Niekończące się minuty, gdy trzeba było ustalić coś odnośnie obowiązków prefektów. Sekundy, mogące równie dobrze być latami, kiedy ich spojrzenia spotykały się i przypominały jeszcze bardziej o tęsknocie.

W przeciwieństwie do czasu rozłąki z Lily, czas spędzony z czwórką przyjaciół biegł stosunkowo szybko. Co najbardziej zaskakiwało jednak Jamesa, to fakt, że wcale nie oznaczało to powrotu do normalności. Przekonanie Remusa było trudniejsze, niż parę rozmów i zapewnień. Tkwiło zbyt głęboko w jego głowie, zbyt długo kierowało jego życiem, ale widać było, że Lunatyk się stara. Cała ich czwórka się starała, ale gdzieś, głęboko w świadomości każdego z Huncwotów tkwiła zadra, stanowiąca jeszcze zbyt świeżą ranę i zbyt dużą barierę na drodze do poprawy ich stosunków. James był jednak pewny, że nikt z zewnątrz nie byłby w stanie rozpoznać tej niezręczności.

Czas w ostatnim ujęciu sprowadzał się do mijających dni. Nim chłopak zdążył się obejrzeć, nadeszła sobota. Wielki dzień z powodu wyjścia do Hogsmeade (co dla czwórki chłopców nie stanowiło aż tak wielkiej atrakcji), ale też z powodu wieczornych zajęć, na których nikt z nich nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

- Chce nam się iść? – spytał Syriusz nakładając na talerz dużą porcję jajecznicy.

- A masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? – odparł James z uśmiechem.

- Chodźmy – wtrącił się Peter. – Dawno nie byliśmy w Hogsmeade za dnia.

- Ma rację – dodał Remus pozornie beztroskim tonem.

- No to postanowione – zakończył Syriusz i nagle zastygł. – Czerwony alarm – mruknął do Jamesa, zezując na coś ponad jego ramieniem.

- Co…?

Nim James zdążył skojarzyć, co może oznaczać tajny szyfr, użyty przez przyjaciela, niemal boleśnie dowiedział się tego na własnej skórze.

- James – odezwała się Lily, zatrzymując się przy nim. – Musimy porozmawiać z prefektami, żeby sprawdzili, czy wszyscy niepełnoletni uczniowie mają zgodę opiekunów na wyjście do Hogsmeade.

- Teraz? – spytał chłopak wzięty z zaskoczenia.

- Raczej tak, skoro mamy to zrobić zanim wszyscy zaczną opuszczać zamek – odparła pozbawionym emocji głosem.

- Nasz kwiatuszek zawsze taki obowiązkowy – zażartował Syriusz, puszczając oko w jej stronę.

- Ktoś musi być – odpowiedziała krótko, wzruszając ramionami. – To co, idziemy? Chyba, że masz coś ważniejszego do roboty.

- Nie no, co mogłoby być ważniejszego? – zadrwił James. – Gdzie ci frajerzy będą na nas czekać?

Wstał od stołu ignorując fakt, że jego nogi zdawały się być zrobione z ołowiu. Wykrzesał z siebie tyle naturalności, na ile go było stać. Na szczęście wszystkie te lata nauczyły go wystarczająco dobrego aktorstwa.

- Tam, gdzie podaliśmy na ostatnim spotkaniu – zirytowała się Lily i nie oglądając się na niego, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z sali.

- Powodzenia – mruknął Syriusz wracając do jajecznicy z małym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Przyda się – odburknął James bardziej do siebie i podążył śladem dziewczyny.

Dogonił ją i zrównał z nią kroku. Zerknął kątem oka na jej profil, skupiając wzrok trochę dłużej na jej ustach… Ale zaraz zganił się w myślach i zamiast tego spojrzał przed siebie. Był na nią przecież zły. Zarzuciła mu, że okłamał ją, gdy wyznał jej miłość! Po tym wszystkim, przez co razem przeszli… Czy jej spódniczka zawsze była taka krótka? Poprawił okulary na nosie i przejechał palcami przez włosy w wyrazie frustracji. Musi przestać o niej myśleć. Jej długie włosy układały się w eleganckie fale wokół jej szyi i opadały niżej…

- Idziesz do Hogsmeade? – spytała Lily, wyrywając Jamesa z zamyślenia.

- Może – wychrypiał chłopak czując, że zaschło mu w ustach.

Przebywanie z Lily sam na sam było większą katorgą, niż przypuszczał do tej pory. James miał dziwne wrażenie, że czas i tym razem nie będzie działał na jego korzyść. Będzie tylko gorzej.

Chłopak dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że idzie sam. Odwrócił się przez ramię, zaskoczony. Lily wpatrywała się w niego ze złością.

- Tak teraz będą wyglądały nasze rozmowy? – spytała bardzo cicho.

James nie odpowiedział, zbyt zajęty próbą rozszyfrowania wszystkich emocji przemykających przez jej twarz. Widział już tyle jej wybuchów złości, ale wciąż nie przestawała go zaskakiwać.

- Będziesz mnie zbywał półsłówkami i uciekał, za każdym razem, kiedy będę chciała ci coś powiedzieć? – ciągnęła dalej. – Tak jak wtedy, kiedy wracaliśmy od Dumbledore'a. Zostawiłeś mnie samą! – powiedziała już znacznie głośniej. – Albo wtedy po zajęciach, kiedy odwróciłeś się na pięcie?

James patrzył na nią i nie widział już ani ust, ani krótkiej spódniczki. Widział całość. Fascynującą, rozgniewaną, niepokojącą… Zakochaną.

- Chciałam cię przeprosić! – krzyknęła Lily z niebezpiecznie szklistymi oczami. – Ale ty uciekłeś! Nie pozwoliłeś mi naprawić tej sytuacji! – Po jej policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy.

- Lily… - wydusił z siebie w końcu James robiąc krok w jej stronę. – Nie płacz.

- To było naprawdę podłe – wyjąkała odwracając się do niego plecami.

Jamesowi przeszło przez myśl, że może Lily gra mu na emocjach. Może wie, że chłopak nie jest w stanie znieść jej widoku w takim stanie, tak jak i myśli, że to on wywołał te łzy. Zaryzykował jednak, bo wiedział, że nigdy nie uwolni się od niej wystarczająco, żeby powiedzieć, że mu nie zależy. Zrobił kolejne dwa kroki do przodu i wyciągnął rękę, kładąc ją na ramieniu Lily. Dziewczyna zadrżała, jakby ją uderzył.

- Hej, już dobrze – powiedział cicho.

- Przestań! – odrzekła rozzłoszczonym tonem, nadal się do niego nie odwracając. – Nie chcę, żebyś to robił z litości...

James objął ją od tyłu, nie bacząc na jej słowa. Wtulił nos w jej włosy, czując pobudzający zmysły zapach. Na Merlina, ale tęsknił!

Lily zdawała się wstrzymywać oddech, widocznie zaskoczona jego reakcją. Jej łzy zaczęły kapać na rękaw szaty Jamesa.

- Nie płacz – powtórzył.

- Wiem, ż-że masz p-prawo się na mnie g-gniewać – wyjąkała, po czym dodała już bardziej stanowczo: – Ale ja na ciebie też!

James przejechał nosem po jej szyi, nie mogąc się opanować.

- Wiem – odrzekł krótko. – Wierz mi, cofnąłbym czas, gdybym mógł.

Lily wypuściła głośno powietrze.

- Co my robimy, James? – spytała szeptem.

Chłopak tylko pokręcił przecząco głową, zbyt zamroczony jej zapachem, żeby się odezwać. Jak mógł tak długo bez niej wytrzymać? Odwrócił ją do siebie przodem i kciukiem uniósł jej podbródek tak, by na niego spojrzała. Miała zaczerwienione oczy i nos, na jej policzkach widać było niezdrowy rumieniec, a twarz lśniła od łez, ale i tak wydała się Jamesowi piękna. Odgarnął z jej czoła parę mokrych loków.

- Byłeś podły – powtórzyła w końcu nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Byłeś podłym palantem.

- A ty wredną jędzą – odpowiedział James, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – To chyba do siebie pasujemy, co?

Lily wydała z siebie dziwny odgłos, na pograniczu chichotu i łkania. Zawstydzona, ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Ale mi głupio – wymamrotała przytłumionym głosem. – Jednak wzięłam cię na litość.

- My, faceci, jesteśmy niestety bezradni w obliczu tych waszych babskich sztuczek!

James wzruszył ramionami, pochwycił jej dłonie i odsłonił z powrotem jej zakrytą twarz.

Zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaką uznał teraz za sensowną. Tylko tak mogła dalej potoczyć się ta historia. Przyciągnął Lily do siebie i pocałował jej słone usta. Poczuł, jak dziewczyna uśmiecha się kładąc ręce na jego ramionach i powoli przesuwając nimi w górę. Była jak glina w jego dłoniach – reagując idealnie, na każdy ruch i bodziec.

Byli głodni.

Wygłodniali, jakby nie robili tego od lat, dlatego szybko dali się ponieść chwili. James, zbyt zaangażowany w pocałunek nie miał czasu zauważyć, że i tym razem czas zachowywał się w nietypowy sposób. Mogli tak stać, chłonąć swoją bliskość przez zaledwie parę sekund lub przez kilka godzin – czas się zatrzymał. Był jakby zamrożony i gdy wreszcie, nadludzką siłą oderwali od siebie usta, ruszył znowu. Tylko, że żadne z nich nie zwróciło na to uwagi.

- Wow – mruknęła Lily oddychając ciężko. – To było...

- Wiem – zakończył za nią James, szczerząc zęby.

Wypełniony radością, wziął ją w ramiona, podniósł i okręcił się wokół własnej osi. Po korytarzu poniósł się dźwięk śmiechu Lily.

- Puść mnie! – krzyknęła z nieukrywaną kokieterią, ponieważ wyglądała na równie rozradowaną.

- Nie ma mowy – odparł chłopak, składając pocałunki na każdym odkrytym fragmencie jej skóry, jaki był w stanie znaleźć.

- James!

- No co?

- Chyba powinniśmy… - zaczęła, ale szybko jej przerwał.

- Powtórzyć to wszystko w jakiejś pustej klasie? – zaśmiał się, ruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

- Nie, matołku! – zawołała Lily, uderzając go w ramię z udawaną odrazą. – Iść na spotkanie prefektów!

James wzniósł oczy do nieba i westchnął ciężko. Zaraz jednak złapał ją za rękę i niespodziewanie szarpnął, ciągnąc za sobą w dół korytarza. Nie protestowała.

- Niech ci będzie. Ale potem poszukamy jakiejś klasy!

* * *

><p><strong>Pamiętajcie, że komentarze są jak rok spędzony nad opowiadaniem!<br>**

**J. **


	29. Za młodość

**Witajcie! **

**Nowy rozdział nadchodzi :) **

**Jak zwykle chciałam podziękować za wszystkie komentarze, naprawdę - w chwilach, gdy nie mam już na nic ochoty, a zwłaszcza na pisanie, dodają mi energii.**

**Heremita Acris, Keti, c-thru, Signed, Alderaanova, Hanuta, AliceSz, Sophie, Nozyczki, Zauroczona, Ann, Amanda, ccalineczka, Anonim, basia, Ellie, GinnyLFC (Tylko nie Yoko! Zresztą, jak dla mnie to Paul jest Jamesem, nie John ;p), Mejzii - dziękuję! **

**Tym razem brawa za inspirację należą się Bobowi Dylanowi i jego niesamowitej muzyce. **

**Beta: Grim**

**Zapraszam do czytania:**

* * *

><p><em>(Forever young)<em>

_May you build a ladder to the stars  
>And climb on every rung,<br>May you stay forever young._

- Wiesz, że chyba to będzie nasza pierwsza taka oficjalna randka? – spytała Lily z uśmiechem, opierając głowę na ramieniu Jamesa.

Do baru w Trzech Miotłach wiodła długa kolejka spragnionych uczniów, ale jakoś nikt z nich nie miał ochoty zadzierać z Jamesem Potterem, więc para niemal natychmiast znalazła się na przedzie grupy. Rosmerta uśmiechnęła się promiennie na ich widok, odsuwając od lady asystenta i postanawiając obsłużyć ich osobiście.

James zmarszczył na chwilę czoło, sięgając do swej pamięci w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na zadane przez Lily pytanie, po czym uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Chyba nie najlepiej to o mnie świadczy, co? – zażartował sięgając do kieszeni po galeona, żeby zapłacić za dwa kremowe piwa. – Dzięki, Rosie – zwrócił się do barmanki i znów spojrzał na Lily. – Ale nadrobimy, obiecuję.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, prowadząc zatłoczonym wnętrzem pubu do wolnych miejsc, które sobie zarezerwowali. James podążył za nią, zręcznie wymijając innych gości. Nigdy nie czuł się przytłoczony, czy onieśmielony w tłumie. Widział znajome twarze, pozdrawiające go z różnych miejsc sali. Dawno nie był w tak dobrym nastroju.

Postawił piwa na blacie i usiadł na wysokim, czerwonym krześle. Obok niego Lily zrobiła to samo i upijając łyka złocistego napoju, spojrzała przez wielkie okno na ulicę. James uśmiechnął się, obserwując jak słabe, marcowe słońce odbija się w jej rudych włosach. Objął ją ramieniem i pocałował w policzek. Miło było znów wrócić do normalności.

- Cieszę się, że spędzimy ten dzień razem – powiedziała Lily również wyglądając na zadowoloną.

Oparła dłoń na jego udzie, wodząc nosem po szyi Jamesa. Chłopak mruknął z zadowolenia.

Ledwo jednak zdążyły wybrzmieć wypowiedziane przez Lily słowa, gdy za szybą pojawiły się trzy znajome twarze.

- O nie! – jęknął James.

Syriusz od razu ich zauważył, nie dając żadnego pola do manewru. Przystanął, wyszczerzył zęby i machnął ręką na skonsternowanych Remusa i Petera.

- Założę się, że on potrafi namierzyć cię samym węchem – powiedziała Lily pod nosem.

Nim James zdążył to skomentować, rozległ się ledwie dosłyszalny w gwarze dźwięk dzwoneczka zawieszonego nad drzwiami, powiało zimnym powietrzem i już po chwili trójka Huncwotów dołączyła do niezadowolonej pary.

- Co tam? – spytał Łapa, poklepując przyjaciela po plecach.

- Jestem na randce – odburknął James, mając ochotę kopnąć Syriusza prosto w tyłek, wysyłając go tym samym na bruk ulicy.

- No chyba widzę, nie? – prychnął Łapa niezrażony, opierając się o blat i upijając łyka z nie swojego kufla. Nigdy nie interesowało go zbytnio prawo własności, o ile nie dotyczyło jego własnych rzeczy. – To co, nasze ptaszki się wreszcie pogodziły?

- Tak – odrzekła znacząco Lily. – I bez urazy, ale liczyły na trochę prywatności…

- Myślałem, że prywatność mieliście w tej pustej klasie, w której się zabarykadowaliście na dwie godziny po spotkaniu prefektów – zaśmiał się Peter, ignorując gromiące spojrzenie Jamesa.

Remus dyskretnie przewrócił oczami, ale nie udało mu się zamaskować uśmiechu.

- Napijemy się tylko i zostawimy was samych – dodał, najwyraźniej starając się załagodzić sytuację.

- Peter, skocz po piwa – powiedział Syriusz grzebiąc w kieszeni i pobrzękując monetami.

- Czemu ja? – zaperzył się Glizdogon. – Rosmerta mnie nie lubi, za to ciebie uwielbia. Sam idź.

- Okej – zgodził się z irytacją Łapa. – Ale ty – złapał Jamesa za róg szaty – idziesz ze mną.

Nim James zdążył zaprotestować, poczuł szarpnięcie i już po chwili ponownie przedzierał się przez tłum.

- Zaraz ci skopię dupę – warknął. – Tak tylko lojalnie ostrzegam, wiesz?

- Dobra, dobra – zaśmiał się Syriusz. – Gadaj lepiej, co tam naopowiadałeś Evans?

James przewrócił oczami, machinalnie przytrzymując jakiegoś niskiego Krukona, którego jego przyjaciel omal nie przewrócił, zupełnie nieświadomie.

- Po prostu się pogodziliśmy – stwierdził.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego badawczo przez ramię, jakby co najmniej oczekiwał opowieści o użyciu zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wzruszył ramionami. Nie zważając na zgraję uczniów, czekających na możliwość złożenia zamówienia, podszedł na sam początek kolejki i oparł się o blat, patrząc na Rosmertę z uniesionymi brwiami. Barmanka wybuchła śmiechem na jego widok, kładąc dłonie na biodrach. Nachyliła się do niego uwodzicielsko.

- Cześć, Rosie – przywitał się Syriusz niskim głosem.

James stanął koło niego, powstrzymując się od prychnięcia.

- No, tym razem chyba nie liczysz na Ognistą, prawda? – spytała Rosemerta.

- A co, jakbym jednak liczył…?

James pokiwał głową, odcinając się od rozmowy, która i tak brzmiała już aż nazbyt znajomo. Odwrócił się tyłem do lady, wyszukując wzrokiem rudych włosów. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jak Lily gestykuluje, opowiadając coś Lunatykowi i Glizdogonowi. Już dawno nie czuł się tak beztrosko.

Odwrócił wzrok, by spojrzeć za okno. Grupki młodych czarodziejów przechadzały się ulicami Hogsmeade, odwiedzając słynne sklepy, randkując czy po prostu rozmawiając radośnie. Tak, to był dobry dzień na wyjście z zamku.

- Oj, Black… Co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

- Mogę ci zawsze podpowiedzieć parę sposobów…

Nagle uwagę Jamesa zwróciła znajoma postać, wyróżniająca się na tle innych. Wszędzie poznałby tę przygarbioną sylwetkę, mimo że Snape najwidoczniej chciał przemknąć ulicą jak najbardziej niezauważony.

James zamarł.

A gdyby tak… Snape na pewno coś knuł. Nie było innego wyjścia. Na dodatek, mieli przecież parę nierozwiązanych spraw. James co prawda obiecał Lily, że zapomni i nie będzie szukał rewanżu, ale przecież nie musieliby się od razu pojedynkować. Mógłby po prostu zobaczyć, gdzie Snape się tak śpieszy. Randkę można było skreślić w pierwszej kolejności – odezwał się sarkastyczny głosik w głowie Jamesa.

- Wiesz, że blokujesz kolejkę?

- Rosie, Rosie. Przecież mnie znasz i wiesz, że mam to gdzieś…

Coś w minie Snape'a, jego napiętej sylwetce i szybko stawianych krokach zaintrygowało Jamesa. Już wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie odpuścić. Nie dałoby mu to spokoju. Przed oczami nadal miał widok jego zadowolonej twarzy podczas zajęć z obrony przed czarną magią.

Spojrzał na Lily, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw swojej decyzji. Przecież zniknąłby tylko na chwilkę.

- To co, Rosie? Kropelkę…

- Łapo – przerwał przyjacielowi, nie spuszczając Snape'a z oczu. – Powiedz Lily, że za chwilę wrócę. Muszę coś załatwić.

Nie czekając na reakcję Syriusza, zaczął się szybko przepychać w stronę wyjścia. Dzwoneczki znów zabrzęczały, gdy otworzył drzwi i wypadł na zimne, marcowe powietrze. Wiatr zmroził go do szpiku kości, ale James nie miał teraz czasu, by zastanawiać się nad tym dłużej. Snape oddalał się coraz to szybciej.

- Hej! – Syriusz dogonił go ze skonsternowaną miną. – A ty gdzie?

- Co…? – odburknął James, torując sobie łokciami drogę przez ulicę. – Snape coś knuje.

Syriusz nie zawrócił, także koncentrując wzrok na ciemnej sylwetce ślizgona. Zmrużył oczy, jakby zamierzał go upolować samym spojrzeniem.

- Idzie do Świńskiego Łba - stwierdził. – Aberforth wpuści nas tylnym wejście.

James uśmiechnął się, nie zwalniając ani na chwilę. To było oczywiste, że Łapie nie będzie musiał niczego więcej wyjaśniać. Rozumieli się bez słów.

- Możemy przy okazji porozmawiać ze Smarkiem o jego nagłej fascynacji quidditchem – dodał Syriusz pod nosem, jakby czytał Jamesowi w myślach.

- Tak. Może wpadnie na imprezę z okazji naszej wygranej.

Chłopcy zarechotali, zbliżając się coraz to bardziej do obskurnego pubu. Zamiast skierować się jednak w stronę głównego wejścia, skręcili w boczną, bardzo wąską szczelinę między dwoma krzywymi kamienicami, wyglądającymi tak, jakby miały się zaraz na siebie zawalić. Przecisnęli się na brudne i zagracone starymi, zepsutymi magicznymi przyrządami podwórko.

Do obdrapanej ławki stała przywiązana koza. Żuła brudny kawałek materiału, który musiała wygrzebać ze śmietniska. Gdy tylko ich zobaczyła, zabeczała cicho i niemal w tej samej chwili otwarły się skrzypiące drzwi, zupełnie jakby ich właściciel usłyszał niepokojący alarm.

- Czego tu…? A, to wy – mruknął wysoki czarodziej o gęstej, miedzianej brodzie. Przez przybrudzone szkiełka okularów błyszczały bystre, niebieskie oczy.

Schował różdżkę do kieszeni, obdarzając ich surowym spojrzeniem.

- Cześć Ab – przywitał się James, ignorując jego opryskliwość. Zdążył już się przekonać, że takie zachowanie było akurat przejawem w miarę dobrego nastroju młodszego z braci Dumbledore. – Jak leci?

- A jak myślisz, Potter? – prychnął Aberforth. – Gównianie. Czego chcecie?

- Twojej pomocy – odrzekł Syriusz szczerząc zęby. Było widać, że darzy starszego czarodzieja sympatią. Zawsze, ku uciesze przyjaciół, naśladował potem jego zachowanie, doskonale oddając tym samym jego zrzędliwą naturę. – Jest u ciebie ktoś, kto nas interesuje.

- To nie biuro matrymonialne, Black – odciął się Ab.

Syriusz zaśmiał się głośno. James też się uśmiechnął, odpowiadając:

- Jak zobaczysz tę pokrakę, to ci się odechce takich żartów. Chcemy się dowiedzieć, czego ten palant u ciebie szuka.

- I skąd pomysł, że wam pomogę?

- Bo zawsze to robisz.

Tym razem przez wykrzywione w podkowę usta czarodzieja przebiegł cień uśmiechu, a jego oczy zamigotały wesoło.

- Dobra, ale macie potem, któregoś wieczoru wpaść do mnie, żeby się napić. Zrozumiano?

- Tak jest – zasalutował Syriusz i spojrzał na Jamesa. – Masz pelerynę?

James prychnął z udawanym oburzeniem, sięgając ręką pod szatę.

- Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? Jasne, że tak.

- Dzięki, Ab. To widzimy się na dniach!

James okrył siebie oraz przyjaciela peleryną i razem podążyli za młodszym Dumbledorem do pogrążonego w mroku wnętrza pubu. Zaduch niemal uniemożliwiał oddychanie.

- Tam – szepnął Syriusz, wskazując podbródkiem na jeden ze stolików.

Snape miał głowę ukrytą pod kapturem, ale nie przeszkodziło to Jamesowi w rozpoznaniu go. Ślizgon siedział sam, nerwowo przebierając palcami po blacie obdrapanego stolika, upstrzonego jasnymi plamami z wosku. Mała świeczka była już niemal całkowicie wypalona, a ostry płomień rozlewał się jaskrawym światłem po drewnianej boazerii na ścianie.

Aberforth zajął miejsce za barem, obsługując małego i wyjątkowo brzydkiego goblina, a chłopcy zaczęli ostrożnie przemieszczać się w stronę wspomnianego stolika. Musieli uważać, by na nikogo nie wpaść i nie wzbudzić tym samym paniki. Po pamiętnym napadzie w samym centrum Pokątnej, świat czarodziejów stał się wyjątkowo ostrożny, a pojawienie się w pubie dwójki niewidzialnych ludzi na pewno wywołałoby niepotrzebny zamęt.

James rozejrzał się, szukając dobrego miejsca, z którego mogliby obserwować Snape'a i jego uwagę przykuła niewielka wnęka pod oknem. Spojrzał na przyjaciela i wiedział, że Syriusz też zdążył ją już zauważyć i jego myśli biegły tym samym torem. Wstrzymując oddech wcisnęli się we wskazane miejsce, upewniając się, że są całkowicie ukryci.

Snape rozejrzał się dyskretnie po barze, jakby kogoś szukał, po czym zrobił łyka ze złocistego płynu na dnie szklanki.

- Może po prostu przyszedł się napić – szepnął Syriusz tuż przy uchu Jamesa.

- Zaraz się przekonamy.

Ale gdy tak siedzieli, obserwując jak Severus Snape opróżnia jedną szklankę i zamawia kolejną, James także zaczął mieć wątpliwości, co do swojej teorii. Może faktycznie Ślizgon przyszedł na drinka? Może tylko tyle miał na myśli? Ale dlaczego szedłby tutaj taki zdenerwowany? Czemu przemykałby jak cień ulicami Hogsmeade? I czy Snape nie miał zawsze skrytego motywu za wszystkim, co robił? Tak, jak w przypadku Lily – pomyślał James. Dziewczyna może nie chciała tego dostrzec, ale Snape udawał jej przyjaciela tylko po to, by być blisko niej. James był pewny, że przyjaźń nie wystarczała Ślizgonowi. Ucieszył się na myśl, że teraz Smark trzymał się od Lily z daleka.

Syriusz ziewnął cicho, drapiąc się po głowie.

- Ale on jest nudny – mruknął. – Brzydki i nudny. Taki, to przegrał życie, nie?

James uśmiechnął się pod nosem, powstrzymując głośne parsknięcie.

- Ile tu jeszcze będziemy siedzieć? Aż Smark zdąży się całkiem upić?

- Nie…

Ale James nie zdążył dokończyć, bo drzwi do małego baru otwarły się i w słabym świetle dnia pojawił się zarys kolejnej, zakapturzonej sylwetki. Siedzący niemal tuż obok Snape wyprostował się, wyraźnie spięty. Odłożył szklankę nieco zbyt energicznie, opryskując stolik whiskey.

Postać rozejrzała się po pubie i szybkim krokiem podeszła w stronę Snape'a. Odsunęła krzesło z głośnym skrzypnięciem i nie zdejmując kaptura, usiadła.

- Wszędzie pełno aurorów, nie umiałem się przebić – odezwał się znajomy głos.

- To przecież… - syknął Syriusz, wytrzeszczając oczy, ale James go uciszył jednym machnięciem ręką.

Łowił teraz każde słowo.

- Jesteś sam? – spytał Snape tak cicho, że chłopcy musieli wytężyć słuch.

- Tak. Za duże ryzyko, żeby wysyłać większą grupę. Z resztą, i tak mam dla ciebie tylko krótką wiadomość.

- Myślałem, że pojawi się Malfoy.

Spod kaptura rozległo się prychnięcie i gdy postać uniosła głowę, ogień dogasającej świecy padł na część jej twarzy. Nicolai Mulciber patrzył na Snape'a niemal pogardliwie.

- No jasne – odrzekł sarkastycznie. – Bo Lucjusz nie ma niczego innego do roboty. Wkurzył się na początku, że nie rzuciłeś z nami szkoły.

Tym razem to Snape się zaśmiał.

- Czyli widzę, że nie darzy cię zbyt dużym zaufaniem. Nadal – powiedział chłodno i dobitnie.

- Co ty pieprzysz, Snape?

- Nie wiem, czy mogę ci to zdradzić. – Smarkerus z widocznym upodobaniem się z nim droczył. – Zostałem w szkole, bo takie otrzymałem rozkazy.

Zapadła cisza. Twarz Mulcibera znów zniknęła w cieniu.

- Widzisz – ciągnął Snape, popijając ze szklanki, - was potrzebował do czarnej roboty. Ja mam inne zadanie.

Mulciber poruszył się gwałtownie, jakby sięgał po różdżkę, ale się opanował.

- Dobra – warknął. – W każdym razie mam ci przekazać, że twoja ostatnia wiadomość bardzo go zaciekawiła. Masz dowiedzieć się na ten temat tyle, ile zdołasz. Nie wysyłaj żadnej sowy, spotkamy się za niedługo znowu i wtedy wszystko mi opowiesz.

- Myślę, że nowe wiadomości mogą pojawić się już dzisiaj.

- Świetnie. Zostaniesz nagrodzony, jeśli okażą się przydatne.

Snape skinął głową, odstawiając pustą szklankę na stolik.

- Słyszałem, że… - Mulciber przerwał jednak z cichym syknięciem. Złapał się za nadgarstek, jakby coś go oparzyło. – Dobra, pogadamy później. Na mnie czas.

Bez pożegnania wstał szybko od stolika i opuścił lokal. James nie musiał widzieć twarzy Snape'a, żeby wiedzieć, że jego oczy skierowane są teraz w stronę drzwi. Miał ochotę się ujawnić i z triumfem oznajmić Ślizgonowi, że go przejrzał. Że wie. A potem wyjąć różdżkę i…

- Spadajmy – mruknął Syriusz. – Evans cię zabije.

- Tak – zgodził się James, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę Snape'a.

Nie miał czasu, żeby pomyśleć nad reakcją Lily. Przez jego umysł z prędkością światła przepływała teraz niezliczona ilość innych myśli i wszystkie coraz to bardziej tworzyły całość. Wiedział, że nigdy się nie mylił co do Smarkerusa. Co do tej przebiegłej, oślizgłej gnidy. Tego zdrajcy, stojącego murem za Voldemortem. Nigdy jeszcze nikogo nie darzył tak wielką nienawiścią. Na samą myśl, że Lily tyle razy przebywała z nim sam na sam miał ochotę kogoś uderzyć.

Chłopcy wydostali się z powrotem na zagracone podwórko i pomknęli jak najszybciej mogli w stronę Trzech Mioteł. Dopiero przed samym wejściem James zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co ma powiedzieć Lily. Prawdę? Nie był pewien, czy powinien.

- Gdzie wy się, do licha, podziewaliście? – spytał z wyrzutem Remus, patrząc na ich zarumienione od mrozu twarze i rozwiane od wiatru włosy.

- W jednej chwili staliście przy barze, a w następnej już was nie było – dodał Peter.

Lily jako jedyna milczała, wpatrując się badawczo w Jamesa. Chłopak nie był pewny, czy jest na niego zła. Nim zdążył jednak pomyśleć nad dyplomatycznym wytłumaczeniem, Syriusz nachylił się do przyjaciół i szepnął:

- Śledziliśmy Smarka.

Na twarzach słuchaczy odmalowało się niemal jednakowe zdumieniem. Tym razem James już wiedział, że oczy Lily błyszczą ze złości.

- Nie wierzę – mruknęła z irytacją.

- Spokojnie, Evans. Nikt nie zginął – zwrócił się do niej Łapa trochę zbyt ostro.

- Spotkał się z Mulciberem – powiedział James, ucinając dalszą sprzeczkę. – Wygląda na to, że Snape został w Hogwarcie z rozkazu Malfoya - ciągnął, nie zważając na to, że Lily zauważalnie pobladła. Chciał, żeby wiedziała prawdę. Musiał ją ostrzec. – Ma tutaj chyba zbierać informacje o tym, co się dzieje w szkole.

Zapadła cisza.

- To było do przewidzenia – powiedział Remus, a Peter przytaknął.

James zaczął się martwić przerażoną miną swojej dziewczyny. Może powinien ją jakoś przygotować na tę wiadomość? Pewnie nie przypuszczała, że Snape mógłby pracować dla Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

- Lily, wszystko okej? – spytał cicho, nachylając się do niej.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. James po raz pierwszy kompletnie nie potrafił odczytać jej uczuć. Pokręciła powoli przecząco głową, po czym przytaknęła, jakby nie potrafiła się zdecydować.

- Ja już chyba pójdę – odezwała się w końcu, odstawiając butelkę.

Trójka Huncwotów spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem, ale powstrzymali się od komentarzy. James był im za to wdzięczny.

- Odprowadzę cię – powiedział, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

Dziewczyna skinęła, zapinając guziki mugolskiego płaszcza. W zupełnej ciszy wyszli na ulicę.

- Gniewasz się? – spytał powoli James, badając jej reakcję.

Lily westchnęła, spuszczając wzrok na swoje buty. Wyglądała tak, jakby biła się z myślami. Spojrzała z ukosa na Jamesa, najwyraźniej oczekując, że wyczyta z jego twarzy odpowiedź.

- Nie mogę – odpowiedziała cicho i ku jego zaskoczeniu chwyciła go za rękę.

James poczuł ulgę, zupełnie nie zastanawiając się już nad znaczeniem jej słów.

* * *

><p>Lily z ulgą zamknęła drzwi pustego dormitorium. Bez pochylania się zrzuciła ze stóp buty i podeszła do swojego łóżka. Położyła się, czując jak jej mięśnie się rozluźniają. Zupełnie, jakby właśnie przebiegła ciężki maraton.<p>

_- Gniewasz się?_

_- Nie mogę. _

Oczywiście, że nie mogła się na niego gniewać. A przecież powinna! Ale nie mogła. Zbyt dużo ukrywała przed Jamesem. Nie powiedziała mu o tym, że wtedy, w Dziurawym Kotle to Snape ocalił ją przed torturującym zaklęciem. Gdyby to przyznała, wyjawiłaby tym samy, że Severus już od jakiegoś czasu jest Śmierciożercą. Nie była pewna czemu, ale nie mogła tego zrobić. Może przez dawny sentyment? Może dlatego, że kiedyś chyba kochała tego pokręconego i skrzywdzonego człowieka? Może dlatego, że tak wiele o nim wiedziała? Znała jego ojca. Znała jego mroczne sekrety i myśli, którymi prawdopodobnie nie dzielił się z nikim innym. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że to byłaby zdrada. W najgorszym tego słowa znaczeniu.

To dziwne, bo zarazem nienawidziła się za to, że nie potrafiła tego z siebie wydusić. Wiedziała, że gdyby była mądrzejsza, odważniejsza, to tak właśnie by postąpiła. Tego oczekiwaliby od niej Dumbledore, przyjaciele… James. Severus nie był już jej przyjacielem. Gdzieś po drodze stał się obcym, niebezpiecznym czarodziejem. Zagrażał przecież uczniom, a jej zadaniem, jako Prefekt Naczelnej było eliminowanie zagrożeń. Tyle, że tym razem nie mogła wypełnić należycie swoich obowiązków.

Nie mogła go zdradzić.

Nie mogła też teraz gniewać się na Jamesa.

Poczuła ulgę, że się dowiedział. Że ta informacja wyjdzie na jaw, ale nie z jej ust. Czy to czyniło z niej złą osobę? Czy powinna się mu przyznać? Nie wiedziała, czy starczy jej odwagi. Po ostatniej kłótni wszystko w ich relacji wydawało jej się takie kruche.

Przytuliła poduszkę, wspominając ten czas, który spędzili samotnie w pustej klasie. Uśmiechnęła się, myśląc o ciepłym oddechu Jamesa na swojej twarzy. O jego dłoniach, przenikających niemal pod jej skórę i dotykających każdego nerwu. O jego ustach, muskających jej wargi, szyję, ramiona…

Jak mogłaby zrobić cokolwiek, co mogłoby znów oddalić ich od siebie? Wiedziała, jak James by zareagował. Widziała tę dzikość w jego oczach, która pojawiała się tylko w tych szczególnych momentach. Słyszała zdecydowanie w głosie. Pamiętała, jak jego ręka nigdy nie drżała, gdy celował w kogoś różdżką. Zawsze tak pewny tego, co robił. Zawsze taki porywczy.

Dobrze, że miała jeszcze trochę czasu do namysłu.

Nim Lily jednak zdążyła się zorientować, szła już zazwyczaj zatłoczonym korytarzem, wiodącym do klasy profesor McGonagall. U jej boku, dziarskim krokiem podążały także rozentuzjazmowane Dorcas i Alice, oraz nieco przygaszona Margot.

- Ciekawe, kto będzie prowadził zajęcia – powtórzyła chyba po raz milionowy Dorcas.

- Tak – odrzekła Alice, według utartego scenariusza. – Mam nadzieję, że Dumbledore. Słyszałam, że w swoich czasach był najlepszym nauczycielem!

- A ja nie wiem, czy chciałabym, żeby to był on – odezwała się Margot, ściągając na siebie zaciekawione spojrzenia.

Tej opcji dziewczęta jeszcze nie przerabiały.

- Czemu? – spytała Lily.

- Bo on mnie onieśmiela – odrzekła przyjaciółka. – On jest geniuszem… Widziałyście jego kartę z czekoladowych żab, prawda? A co, jeśli uzna, że się nie nadaję, bo jestem… za głupia?

- Kochanie! Gdyby tak myślał, to przecież nie wysyłałby ci zaproszenia! – odrzekła Lily uspokajająco, na co Alice i Dorcas przytaknęły ochoczo.

Margot nie powiedziała już nic na ten temat, ale nie wyglądała też na zbytnio przekonaną tą odpowiedzią.

Cztery Gryfonki zdziwiły się, gdy po wejściu do klasy okazało się, że jest ona w dużym stopniu zapełniona. Z pewnością Lily nie spodziewała się, że Dumbledore zaprosi aż tyle osób. Wszyscy byli uczniami ostatniego roku: Krukoni, Puchoni i aż dwóch Ślizgonów. Tych ostatnich raczej nikt tutaj nie oczekiwał.

- Hej! – zawołał James na ich widok.

Czwórka chłopców dla odmiany zajmowała teraz miejsca na przedzie klasy. Lily uznała, że to ich niewerbalne wyrażenie szacunku dla dyrektora i zademonstrowanie tego, że są zainteresowani zajęciami.

Z trudem uśmiechnęła się do Jamesa, siadając tuż obok niego. Chłopak objął ją ramieniem i pocałował w policzek.

- Nie wiedzieliśmy się krótką chwilę, a ja już się stęskniłem – szepnął jej na ucho, wysyłając przyjemne mrowienie wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa.

Lily wtuliła się w niego, zatrzymując zgryźliwą uwagę, znajdującą się tuż na końcu języka. Przecież gdyby dzisiaj nie zniknął nagle na tej swojej małej misji szpiegowskiej, to spędziliby znacznie więcej czasu razem. Nie chciała psuć mu jednak humoru.

- Ja też – odpowiedziała tylko, nie do końca szczerze.

Jego widok zbytnio przypominał jej teraz o tych wszystkich kłamstwach i sekretach.

- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, żebyś jednak siedziała tak blisko mnie. Będziesz mnie rozpraszać! – poskarżył się teatralnie James.

Znajdujący się krzesło obok Syriusz przewrócił ostentacyjnie oczami.

- Już ja ci pomogę wrócić do rzeczywistości, ośle – mruknął, wywołując śmiech przysłuchujących się rozmowie pozostałych Huncwotów.

Godzina siedemnasta nadeszła, a razem z nią nadszedł także i profesor Dumbledore. Jak na osobę w jego wieku (chociaż nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, ile dyrektor ma lat) poruszał się bardzo energicznie i mógłby wpędzić w kompleksy niejednego młodszego od siebie. Jego błyszczące, fioletowe szaty i szpiczasta tiara wyglądały jakoś dziwnie na tle jasnych ścian klasy. Lily zdała sobie sprawę, że tak bardzo przywykła do tego, że widuje go tylko w wyjątkowo formalnych okolicznościach, że nie potrafiła już chyba wyobrazić go sobie w żaden inny sposób. Aż do teraz, oczywiście.

Dyrektor stanął na środku klasy, omiótł wpatrujących się w niego uczniów bystrym spojrzeniem i klasnął w dłonie. Lily niemal nie podskoczyła na swoim krześle. Starzec równie dobrze mógłby strzelić z armaty.

- Niektórzy z was wiedzą, inni nie – zaczął nietypowo. – Ci, którzy niewiedzą, zastanawiają się na pewno, dlaczego wzywam was tutaj w wolny dzień, jakim jest sobota. Prawda jest taka: na wojnie, a obawiam się, że tak należałoby nazwać obecne wydarzenia, nie ma wolnych dni.

Słowa dyrektora, mimo że wypowiedziane jego zwyczajowym tonem, zdały się ciężkim brzemieniem dla słuchaczy. Lily nie była nawet do końca pewna, co tak naprawdę ją w nich poruszyło. Być może to, że po raz pierwszy ktoś, kto był dla niej dużym autorytetem wypowiedział na głos to, czego od dawna się bała. A może własne sumienie?

- Wojna nie wybiera – kontynuował dyrektor już nieco poważniejszym tonem. – Nie ważne, czy jesteście uczniami, dobrze wyszkolonymi aurorami, mugolami czy też może pochodzicie z najstarszej z czarodziejskich rodzin. Wszystkich was dotyczy i dlatego was tutaj zgromadziłem. – Ciężka pauza. Było słychać poruszenie. Lily odszukała pod biurkiem dłoni Jamesa. – Być może niektórzy się ze mną nie zgodzą, ale najgorsze, co można zrobić, to pozostać biernym. I dlatego właśnie zorganizowałem te spotkania – żebyście nie musieli być bierni. Chcę umożliwić wam zaangażowanie się w walkę. Chcę pomóc wam w zrozumieniu tego, co was otacza. Chcę, żebyście umieli się temu przeciwstawić. Jeżeli ktoś z was już teraz uważa, że to dla niego za wiele, to może odejść. Nie będę tu nikogo zatrzymywał na siłę, bo brak motywacji może być czasem równoznaczny z wyrokiem śmierci.

Margot wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie. Dziewczyna oddychała ciężko i była blada na twarzy. Lily przez chwilę myślała, że przyjaciółka zdecyduje się opuścić zajęcia, ale odczuła ulgę, gdy wbrew wszystkiemu nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

- Chcę jednak – mówił dalej Dumbledore, – żebyście zostawili dla siebie to, czego się tutaj dowiecie. Udało mi się przekonać moich zaufanych współpracowników, aby dzielili się z wami swoją wiedzą, a oni, w swojej uprzejmości, na to przystali. Jest to wiedza, którą sami zdobywali często w wielu trudach, dlatego nie jest przeznaczona dla niepowołanych uszu. Czy mogę tego od was oczekiwać? – zakończył pytaniem.

Lily przytaknęła niemal mechanicznie, zahipnotyzowana słowami czarodzieja. W klasie unosiło się odczuwalne napięcie - zupełnie, jakby wszyscy wstrzymywali oddech. Jakby każdy dodatkowy dźwięk, oprócz melodyjnego głosu dyrektora, mógł być brakiem szacunku dla jego wiedzy i zaangażowania. James mocniej ścisnął jej palce.

- Dobrze. – Dumbledore przytaknął, widocznie zadowolony. – Osobę, która poprowadzi pierwszych parę zajęć niektórzy z was pewnie dobrze znają. Zostawiam was w dobrych rękach pani Marlene Mackinnon.

Lily, Dorcas i Alice wydały z siebie odgłosy radości, ale Margot zdawała się nie ulegać tej atmosferze. Zapadła się w swoje krzesło, blednąc tylko jeszcze bardziej. Coś znacząco zmieniło się w jej stosunku do siostry i Lily mogła się tylko domyślać, o co chodziło. Na twarzy Syriusza pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

Dumbledore podszedł do drzwi klasy i kiedy je otworzył, do środka weszła znajoma blondynka, z równie znajomym, surowym wyrazem twarzy. Dyrektor zniknął na korytarzu.

- Witam – powiedziała Marlene swoim niskim głosem i przez chwilę tylko stała, przyglądając się wpatrzonym w nią twarzom. Zdawała się zupełnie nie dostrzegać, że wszyscy wyczekują jej kolejnych słów. – No cóż, skoro sam profesor Albus Dumbledore was wybrał, to mogę chyba oczekiwać od was wysokiego poziomu. Mam nadzieję, dla waszego dobra, że mnie nie zawiedziecie.

Może przypadkowo, ale w chwili, gdy wymawiała te słowa, jej spojrzenie spoczęło chwilę dłużej na dwójce Ślizgonów i Syriuszu. Lily odwróciła się dyskretnie. Chłopak siedział pochylony do przodu i zdawał się wsłuchiwać dokładnie w słowa starszej siostry Mackinnon. Był to widok o tyle zadziwiający, że Black zazwyczaj nie okazywał zbyt dużego zainteresowania lekcjami.

Marlene usiadła na biurku, zupełnie wyluzowana.

- Muszę już na samym początku wam powiedzieć, że w szkole nie nauczyliście się jak dotąd prawdopodobnie niczego, co mogłoby wam zapewnić przetrwanie – zaczęła obojętnym tonem. – Większość z was, stając twarzą w twarz z wrogiem nie stanowiłaby dla niego większego wyzwania, niż wróbel z podciętymi skrzydłami w łapach głodnego kocura. Jak na chwilę obecną, prawdopodobnie zginęlibyście i gdybyście mieli szczęście, byłaby to szybka i bezbolesna śmierć. – Podniosła się z biurka i stanęła na środku klasy. Lily pomyślała, że Marlene Mackinnon była typem osoby, która wiedziała, jak wywrzeć odpowiednie wrażenie na swoich słuchaczach bez większego wysiłku. Niespodziewanie uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła zawadiacko okiem. – Ale właśnie po to ja tu jestem, prawda? Żebyście nie byli owieczkami skazanymi na rzeź. Zobaczymy, co da się z was wyciągnąć, smarkacze.

Okazało się, że Marlene jest wyjątkowo wymagającym wykładowcą, nie zajmującym sobie głowy czymś tak prozaicznym, jak odpoczynek swoich podopiecznych. Przez kolejne dwie i pół godziny najpierw opowiadała im wyjątkowo krwawe i odstraszające opisy pojedynków oraz bitew, w jakich uczestniczyła, a później podzieliła ich na pary i przeprowadzała symulacje ataku.

Lily była wykończona zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie, gdy wreszcie usłyszała, że na dzisiaj już koniec. Dziewczyna nie marzyła już o niczym innym, jak o gorącej kąpieli i możliwości położenia się we własnym, wygodnym łóżku. Zwijała właśnie długą rolkę pergaminu, na której notowała najważniejsze informacje oraz własne przemyślenia, gdy usłyszała za sobą łagodny głos.

- Co myślisz o tych zajęciach?

Remus Lupin wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Patrzył na nią niepewnie, a dłonie miał ukryte w kieszeniach szaty. Lily wyprostowała się, chowając pergamin do torby. Tuż obok James był zajęty entuzjastyczną rozmową z Syriuszem, który wciąż zerkał z zaciekawieniem na Marlene.

- Były interesujące – odrzekła. – Ale też bardzo przygnębiające.

Nie była do końca pewna, jak powinna się zachować w stosunku do Lupina. Ostatnio rozmawiali w miarę normalnie, ale pewna niezręczność i niewidoczna przeszkoda ciągle stała na drodze ich przyjaźni. Jego reakcja na jej ostatnie wyznanie była jeszcze świeżą raną, którą ciężko było tak łatwo zasklepić. Lily nie radziła sobie zbyt dobrze z odrzuceniem, a w dodatku jej sumienie właśnie teraz powtarzało ciągle jego słowa, wypowiedziane w obronie Jamesa: „Pomyśl jednak trochę nad tym, czy ty zawsze mówisz mu całą prawdę i zawsze jesteś w porządku."

- No, to chyba jesteś jedną z niewielu osób, która się ze mną zgadza. – Lupin uśmiechnął się gorzko. – James i Syriusz uważają, że było niesamowicie i nie mogą się doczekać kolejnego spotkania.

Przez chwilę milczeli, a Lily wręcz mogła wyczuć bijące od Remusa napięcie. Wyglądał jak ktoś, komu jest wyjątkowo ciężko dojść do ładu z własnymi myślami. Był tak młody, a już z tak wieloma problemami musiał sobie radzić. Ludzie w ich wieku nie powinni mieć takich zmartwień. Powinni rozkoszować się swoją młodością.

- Słuchaj, Lily… - zaczął, ale mu przerwała.

Nie chciała, by ją przepraszał. Nie musiał tego wypowiadać na głos. Fala zrozumienia spłynęła na Lily, niemal całkowicie usprawiedliwiając Lupina.

- Wiem – odpowiedziała. – Nic nie musisz mówić.

- Nie chciałem…

- Remusie, naprawdę.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią z ulgą i wdzięcznością. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

- Mówiłam wtedy szczerze. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi.

- James ma szczęście – stwierdził Lupin z rozbrajającą szczerością.

Lily poklepała go po ramieniu.

- Chodź, pora wreszcie dzisiaj trochę odpocząć – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Rozejrzała się, ale Jamesa nie było już w sali. Syriusz i Peter właśnie kierowali się do wyjścia, Alice i Dorcas szły blisko nich, a Margot rozmawiała z siostrą.

Lily westchnęła. Czy James Potter kiedykolwiek przestanie być dla niej taką zagadką?

Z milczącym Lupinem u boku, także wyszła na korytarz, odtwarzając w myślach wszystko, co usłyszała podczas ostatnich trzech godzin. Czy coś mogło budzić zarówno strach, jak i podniecenie? No i te przeklęte sumienie…

Niemal nie krzyknęła, gdy czyjeś ręce złapały ją w pasie, odciągając od grupy. Odwróciła się, ale nie zobaczyła nikogo. Od razu pojęła o co chodzi.

- Gramy w chowanego? – spytała z uśmiechem, wpatrując się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą.

Rozległ się cichy śmiech i po chwili w powietrzu pojawiła się para znajomych dłoni. Złapały ją za ręce, przyciągając do siebie tak, że już po chwili Lily stała z Jamesem nos w nos pod peleryną niewidką.

- Widzieliście Lily? – dobiegł ją głos Dorcas.

- Szła tuż koło mnie – odrzekł zdumiony Lupin.

Lily zachichotała na widok szelmowskiego uśmiechu na ustach Jamesa.

- To porwanie – powiedział i zamknął krótki dystans, który dzielił ich usta.

Lily zdziwiła się faktem, że jej zmęczone ciało nadal miało tyle energii, gdy tylko chodziło o Jamesa. Przylgnęła do niego, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie.

- Nie wiem, czy się cieszyć, że tak reagujesz na porwanie – zażartował. – Powinnaś zacząć krzyczeć i się wyrywać.

- Widzę, że miałeś już wszystko obmyślone – odrzekła równie żartobliwie.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo.

- To gdzie mnie porywasz?

- Na randkę. Pierwszą i najprawdziwszą.

Lily wyszczerzyła zęby, czując jak niemal rozpływa się z radości w jego ramionach. Przez chwilę wszystkie przygnębiające myśli uleciały z jej głowy. Znów go pocałowała, przelewając na jego usta cały swój entuzjazm.

James zaśmiał się.

- Chodź – pociągnął ją za rękę.

Lily, nic nie mówiąc, potulnie ruszyła w obranym przez niego kierunku. Czuła się jak mała dziewczynka, której rodzice obiecali nową lalkę do zabawy. Najbardziej ekscytujący był jednak fakt, że James, tym razem dobrowolnie był gotów, by wtajemniczyć ją w swój fascynujący świat.

- Hej! – pisnęła, gdy chłopak nagle skręcił prosto na stabilną ścianę, ale James tylko prychnął i gładko przeszli przez mur, tak jak na peron 9 i ¾.

- Zaufaj mi – powiedział, sprawdzając z niekrytą radością jej reakcję.

Lily nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Tak bardzo chciała być częścią świata Jamesa.

- Dobrze – odrzekła łagodnie. – Gdzie idziemy?

- Panna Ciekawska Dusza – zaśmiał się. – Czyżbyś nie lubiła niespodzianek?

- Lubię wiedzieć na czym stoję.

James zatrzymał się nagle, przyciągając Lily do siebie.

- Wiesz, że nikt nas teraz nie może zobaczyć i możemy robić co tylko chcemy? – spytał unosząc jedną brew.

Lily poczuła motyle fruwające w jej brzuchu. James zawsze wywoływał w niej tyle emocji. Przytaknęła, wsuwając palce pod rękaw jego szaty i muskając skórę na jego ręce. Gorąca.

- Lubię twoją pelerynę niewidkę – stwierdziła cicho.

- Ja chyba zacznę ją lubić jeszcze bardziej – odrzekł James równie cichym głosem.

Przymknął oczy, opierając brodę na głowie Lily. Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Lily bała się, że mogłaby tym samym zepsuć tę magiczną atmosferę. Wsłuchiwała się w ciszy w jego przyspieszony oddech i bicie serca. Jak dla niej, to randka nie musiałaby się składać już z niczego innego. Wystarczyłoby, że staliby tak blisko siebie, obejmując się i rozkoszując sobą nawzajem.

Ale James miał inne plany.

Objął ją ramieniem i poprowadził przed siebie kolejnym pustym korytarzem. Przeszli przez wiszące arrasy, jakiś krótki, ciemny tunel i nagle znaleźli się na trzecim piętrze, prosto przed znajomym posągiem garbatej wiedźmy, za którym już raz się chowali.

- Byliśmy już tutaj – stwierdziła Lily.

- Racja – przytaknął James, wyjmując różdżkę. – Ale wtedy chyba za mną nie przepadałaś, prawda?

Lily uśmiechnęła się, zbierając się na szczerość.

- Wręcz przeciwnie – odrzekła, z zadowoleniem obserwując zdziwienie na twarzy chłopaka. – Ale bardzo mnie ten fakt denerwował.

James przez chwilę jej się przyglądał, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Wiedziałem!

- Nie prawda! – krzyknęła Lily, wchodząc za nim do ciemnego tunelu i skupiając wzrok na świetle dobiegającym z końca jego różdżki.

- Przecież to było oczywiste! Pożerałaś mnie wtedy wzrokiem – droczył się z nią James.

Lily pacnęła go w tył głowy. Przekomarzali się przez większą część drogi tak, że minęła ona wyjątkowo szybko.

- A teraz musisz być cicho – uprzedził ją tajemniczo James, napierając rękami na małą klapkę znajdującą się tuż nad nimi. – Nie chcemy, żeby nas złapano, prawda?

- Złapano? - Wyszczerzył zęby i Lily była pewna, że zrobił to w reakcji na jej zaskoczoną minę. - Gdzie ty mnie prowadzisz?

- Cii!

Weszli do ciemnego pomieszczenia, zastawionego kartonami i pachnącego dziwnie znajomo. Znajomo słodko.

- James! – syknęła Lily nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. – Czy to jest…?

- Miodowe Królestwo do usług, księżniczko.

Otworzył drzwi, prowadzące z zaplecza tuż do wypełnionego słodyczami sklepu.

- Ale to będzie przecież kradzież, jeśli coś zjemy.

- Nie, jeśli zostawimy pieniądze – stwierdził wzruszając ramionami. – Ale na razie idziemy dalej. Najpierw się czegoś napijemy, a potem tu jeszcze wrócimy.

Lily, zbyt oszołomiona przebiegiem tego magicznego wieczoru, pozwoliła mu się wyprowadzić na mroźną ulicę. James przytulił ją, chroniąc przed chłodem i ruszyli prosto w stronę Trzech Mioteł.

- Przepraszam, że cię dzisiaj zostawiłem – powiedział patrząc jej badawczo w oczy.

Lily odwzajemniła spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Może powinnam się przyzwyczajać?

James spojrzał w niebo, wzdychając i przepuścił ją do wnętrza pubu.

- Jamie, nie spodziewałam się, że tak szybko wpadniesz – powitała go Rosemerta.

Lily nie była do końca pewna, czy lubiła tę śliczną barmankę, najwidoczniej znającą Jamesa wyjątkowo dobrze. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, siadając przy barze.

- Pierwsza randka – oznajmił z dumą, a Lily poczuła, jak płoną jej policzki.

- A już myślałam, że ci się nigdy nie uda – zaśmiała się Rosemerta. – To czego się napijecie, moi mili?

- Myślałem, że pokażę Lily trochę inną stronę magicznego świata – powiedział James, mrugając porozumiewawczo do barmanki. – Świat nie kończy się na Ognistej Whiskey i piwie kremowym.

- Racja – przytaknęła swoją ładną, blond głową, o którą Lily często czuła zazdrość. – To co, likiery?

- Likiery? – wtrąciła się Lily, dając znać o swojej obecności.

- Likiery – także powtórzył James i pocałował ją w policzek.

Rosemerta zachichotała, wyjmując spod lady sześć małych kieliszków i stawiając po trzy przed Lily i Jamesem.

- Mam nadzieję, że masz mocną głowę? – James zwrócił się do Lily, odwracając się do niej przodem i opierając łokciem o blat baru.

- Się okaże – mruknęła, nieufnie obserwując kolorowe butelki, przewijające się przez ręce Rosemerty.

- Nie musisz się martwić. Jak coś, to się tobą zajmę – oznajmił James z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

- Czemu mój rozsądek mówi, że to właśnie może być powodem do zmartwień?

Wybuchli śmiechem.

- No, to twoje zdrowie! – James uniósł pierwszy kieliszek, napełniony niebieskim, gęstym płynem. – Ciekawe, czy zgadniesz smak.

Lily zamknęła oczy, podniosła kieliszek i wychyliła jego zawartość za jednym łykiem. Kaszlnęła, czując palący alkohol ale zaraz potem uśmiechnęła się, rozpoznając błogą nutę kokosu. Otworzyła oczy i… niemal nie krzyknęła, gdy zobaczył, że unosi się w powietrzu. Tuż przed nią lewitował James, siedząc po turecku jak dżin na latającym dywanie. Zaśmiał się głośno na widok jej miny, a Lily mu zawtórowała, czując jednocześnie lekkość w ciele i na umyśle.

Powoli poczuła, jak opada z powrotem na krzesło. Zachichotała i odstawiła pusty kieliszek na ladę. Nie mogąc wytrzymać, złapała Jamesa za kołnierz i przyciągnęła do siebie, całując z pasją. Chłopak objął ją i przysunął bliżej jej krzesło.

- I jak? – spytał cicho, gdy ich pocałunek zelżał.

- Wspaniale! No i oczywiście, to musiał być likier kokosowy.

- Doskonale – przyznał James. – To co, następny?

Lily przytaknęła ochoczo, wpatrując się w dwa pozostałe kieliszki i zastanawiając który teraz. James sięgnął po ten wypełniony różowym likierem.

- Za co teraz pijemy? – spytał.

- Za nas? – zaproponowała Lily. – Żebyśmy pozostali zawsze młodzi.

James spojrzał na nią z zastanowieniem, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Podoba mi się – stwierdził, wlewając zawartość kieliszka do gardła.

Lily szybko zrobiła to samo, zastanawiając się, co też stanie się tym razem. Alkohol zapiekł ją znacznie mocniej, przez chwilę pozostawiając bez tchu. Zaraz potem jednak pojawił się słodki smak gumy balonowej, zacierając przykre, pierwsze wrażenie.

James spojrzał na nią znacząco, unosząc wskazujący palec w górę, jakby chciał prosić o jej uwagę. Poruszył brwiami, po czym otworzył usta wydychając powietrze, a razem z nimi kolorowe bańki mydlane. Lily wybuchła głośnym śmiechem, tym samym także wypuszczając na zewnątrz falę mieniących się w świetle lamp baniek, które zaczęły krążyć wokół nich, przyprawiając dziewczynę o zawrót głowy. Alkohol szumiał radośnie w jej żyłach. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio bawiła się tak dobrze.

Bańki rozpływały się w powietrzu z cichym syknięciem i kiedy zniknęła już ostatnia, James odezwał się ponownie:

- Fajne, nie?

- Niesamowite! Czemu nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam o tych likierach?

- Raczej nie uczy się o nich w szkole – odparł żartobliwie. – Jak twoja głowa?

- Świetnie – skłamała, świadomie ignorując zawrót głowy. – Jestem ciekawa ostatniego likieru!

Wskazała na zielony kieliszek.

James odchrząknął, rozbawiony.

- Mimo że nie wychowałaś się wśród czarodziei, musiałaś coś o nim słyszeć. Jest taka legenda, że Mugole mają podobny alkohol i kiedyś któryś z nich pomylił go z czarodziejskim likierem. Pojawiła się wtedy przed nim zielona wróżka. Coś ci świta? – spytał.

- No pewnie! – Lily zachichotała. – Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że stąd się wzięły te dziwne opowiadania o absyncie!

- Człowiek się uczy całe życie – odrzekł trochę zbyt pompatycznie, wywołując tym kolejny wybuch wesołości. – No to pijemy.

- Za zielone wróżki.

- Za wróżki o zielonych oczach – poprawił ją James, odgarniając jej niesfornego loka za ucho.

Lily zarumieniła się mimowolnie, patrząc na niego z zachwytem. Wiedziała, że to nie alkohol wywołuje te wszystkie uczucia względem Jamesa. Były zbyt prawdziwe.

Przełknęła gładko zawartość kieliszka, po raz kolejny czując pieczenie w przełyku. Tym razem jednak nie złagodził go żaden kojący, słodki smak. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, więc złapała się mocniej barowej lady, a ku jej zdumieniu wokół jej głowy faktycznie zaczęła krążyć mała, zielona wróżka. Miała znajome, rude włosy i śmiała się szyderczo, trzepocząc skrzydełkami.

- James, ona tu jest – Lily szepnęła konspiracyjnie i w odpowiedzi usłyszała śmiech.

- To ją łap!

Rosemerta też się śmiała gdzieś z oddali, jakby była pod wodą. Cały świat zdawał się jedną wielką, trzęsącą się galaretką, a mała wróżka śmigała tam i z powrotem, to pokazując Lily język, to zaśmiewając się, celując w nią oskarżycielsko palcem. Zniknęła równie nagle, co się pojawiła, ale świat nie przestał wirować. Lily potrząsnęła głową czując się tak, jakby wybudziła się brutalnie z bardzo kolorowego snu.

- Wow – szepnęła, patrząc na Jamesa wielkimi oczami.

- Ja moją prawie złapałem – oznajmił z dumą. – Była szybsza niż znicz.

Lily zaśmiała się, czując mocne szumienie w głowie.

- Wow – powtórzyła, zbyt późno zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupio musiała zabrzmieć.

- Rosie, dwie zwykłe szklanki wody prosimy, dobrze? – James zwrócił się do barmanki z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem. – Wypij to – rozkazał.

Lily posłusznie wykonała polecenie, czując jak woda nieco łagodzi skutki ostatniego likieru.

- Chyba starczy na dzisiaj, co? – spytał z uśmiechem, wstając z krzesła.

Lily przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, zastanawiając się tylko jak udało mu się nie zachwiać przy tak karkołomnym ruchu. Sama nie była pewna swoich nóg, które zdawały się być zrobione z waty.

- To najlepsza randka, na jakiej byłam – wybełkotała.

- A na ilu byłaś? – spytał James, podając jej rękę, którą dziewczyna z wdzięcznością przyjęła i oparła się całym ciężarem na jego ramieniu.

- Na… No, na paru byłam! – oznajmiła buntowniczo mając nadzieję, że język nie plączę jej się zbyt mocno. – Nie jest pan jedynym czarodziejem, z jakim się spotykałam, panie Potter.

- Niestety – przytaknął James z teatralnym westchnięciem. – Cały czas spędza mi to sen z powiek! Dzięki Rosie!

Machnął do barmanki i pokierował Lily prosto w stronę drzwi. Zimne powietrze smagnęło ją orzeźwiająco w twarz. Nie było jednak na tyle mroźne, by całkowicie odegnać świst, narastający w uszach dziewczyny. Uwiesiła się na Jamesie, by nie upaść.

- Jesteś taki przyjemnie ciepły – powiedziała. – Tak lubię, jak mnie dotykasz.

James uniósł brwi, patrząc na nią z rozbawieniem.

- Chyba będę cię musiał częściej upijać!

- Lubię twoje oczyyy, ręce – ciągnęła śpiewnie, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać słowotoku, - włoooosy!

- A to nowość.

Dla potwierdzenia swoich słów, przystanęła i wplotła palce w jego niesfornie sterczącą czuprynę.

- A najbardziej – powiedziała ciszej, starając się zabrzmieć uwodzicielsko, - to lubię twoje usta.

Nachyliła się do niego, obdarzając krótkim i słodkim pocałunkiem. James wyglądał na szczerze zdumionego. Szybko jednak się zreflektował i gdy Lily już chciała się odsunąć, by kontynuować swój bełkotliwy monolog, przytrzymał ją i pocałował dużo namiętniej. Stali tak, nie wiadomo jak długo. Lily w ogóle nie czuła już zimna ani marcowej aury. Czuła tylko dłonie Jamesa, jego ciepłe ciało i pachnący słodkim likierem oddech. Wszystko wirowało wokół nich, jakby byli centrum wszechświata.

- To gdzie teraz? – mruknęła w końcu, gdy zrobili przerwę na zaczerpnięcie oddechu.

- Miodowe Królestwo – wychrypiał James, nadal mocno zaciskając dłonie wokół jej talii.

- Nie dogonisz mnie – stwierdziła zawadiacko Lily, wyrywając mu się.

Zaczęli biec, zanosząc się śmiechem. Lily chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się taka młoda i beztroska. James był dla niej jak słońce, którego promienie ogrzewały ją, niosąc ze sobą radość i świeżość. Tak bardzo chciała, żeby to uczucie towarzyszyło jej już na zawsze!

Chłopak odwrócił się do niej, śmiejąc i przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując by zamilkła. Wyjął różdżkę i skierował ją na drzwi Miodowego Królestwa, po czym złapał Lily w objęcia i znów złączeni pocałunkiem, wpadli do wnętrza sklepu. Lily czuła się zupełnie tak, jakby wypiła całą butelkę niebieskiego likieru. Unosiła się w powietrzu, szczęśliwa jak nigdy. Poczuła za sobą zimną ścianę, tak przyjemnie kontrastującą z rozpalonym ciałem. Ze zdumieniem odkryła też, że James całował teraz jej szyję, wysyłając przez jej ciało przyjemne dreszcze. Jego długie palce powoli odliczały jej żebra.

Nie liczyło się nic. Tylko on. Jego usta.

Wspięła się na palce, obdarzając pocałunkami jego twarz. Zdjęła mu okulary z nosa i schowała sobie do kieszeni.

- Wiesz, że jestem teraz ślepy jak kret? – spytał rozbawiony James pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami, torując sobie trasę powrotną do jej ust. – Może usiądziemy? – zaproponował zdejmując wierzchnią szatę i rozkładając ją na podłodze.

Lily zgodziła się z uśmiechem. Wyglądał teraz niemal jak mugol w swojej jasnej koszuli i granatowych spodniach. Usiadła, a James położył się, opierając głowę na jej kolanach.

- Dawno nie spędziłam tak wspaniałego wieczoru – przyznała Lily nachylając się, by go pocałować.

- Ja też – odrzekł James, ku uciesze dziewczyny lekko przygryzając jej dolną wargę. – Wiesz, że jestem prawdziwym mistrzem, jeśli chodzi o zgadywanie smaków fasolek Bertiego Boota?

- No to się przekonamy, mądralo. _Accio_ fasolki!

Założyła mu z powrotem okulary. Przez chwilę karmiła go, a James, z zamkniętymi oczami, kosztował kolorowych fasolek, wymieniając bez zająknięcia ich smaki.

- Skarpetkowy – stwierdził w końcu z obrzydzeniem, krzywiąc się.

- Nie wierzę! – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem Lily.

- Nie dam ci skosztować, nawet o tym nie myśl. Ale chyba mam już dość.

Lily odłożyła opakowanie i położyła się obok Jamesa, opierając głowę na jego piersi. Chłopak objął ją ramieniem, przysuwając bliżej do siebie.

Nie musieli nic mówić, by czuć się dobrze w swojej obecności. Lily, dużo bardziej przytomna, zaczęła ponownie przypominać sobie o swoich dzisiejszych przemyśleniach. Każdy oddech Jamesa przywodził na myśl nowe kłamstwo. Tyle rzeczy przed nim zataiła. Czy naprawdę byłaby w stanie nadal go okłamywać i ukrywać to wszystko? Czy chce, aby na tym opierały się ich relacje? Być może to alkohol dodał jej odwagi, a może po prostu sumienie wreszcie wygrało żmudną walkę, bo oznajmiła nagle:

- Wiedziałam o Snapie.

Poczuła, jak pod jej policzkiem James napina mięśnie, a jego serce zaczyna znów szybciej bić. Wstrzymał oddech. Dlaczego nic nie mówił? Czując niepokój, ciągnęła dalej, malując palcem różne wzory na jego piersi:

- Był tam, w Dziurawym Kotle. Rozpoznałam go. Powstrzymał tego Śmierciożercę, wtedy. Rozmawiałam z nim o tym następnego dnia.

James drgnął i oparł się na łokciach, patrząc teraz na nią z góry. Jaskrawe światło różdżki odbijało się od szkieł jego okularów, uniemożliwiając dziewczynie odczytanie emocji z jego oczu.

- Nie przyznał się, ale wiem, że to on…

- Rozmawiałaś z nim jeszcze potem? – spytał cicho James, a Lily poczuła dziwną i egoistyczną ulgę słysząc niepokój w tonie jego głosu.

- Tak – odrzekła niepewnie, zastanawiając się, czy powinna kontynuować. – To było wtedy, kiedy się pokłóciliśmy. Zostawiłeś mnie, a ja usłyszałam krzyki. Jacyś uczniowie znęcali się nad Puchonką, przeszkodziłam im, a oni mnie zaatakowali. Czytałeś raport?

James skinął powoli głową. Czyżby na jego twarzy malowało się poczucie winy? Lily nie była pewna.

- Nie napisałam tam wszystkiego. Snape wtedy wkroczył do klasy i mi pomógł. A potem… - urwała, czując jak zasycha jej w gardle.

- Potem? – spytał chłodno James.

- On… pocałował mnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Komentarze są jak dobra muzyka! <strong>

**Buziaki, **

**J. **


	30. Dym

**No i kolejna, okrągła cyfra jako numer rozdziału :) **

**Starą tradycją dziękuję za komentarze: Signed, Alderaanova, TrustNO1PL, c-thru, Keti, Skandal, kokosz, ItIsJustAGame, Ellie, Amanda, werkss, GinnyLFC, Olena, Hanuta, Milly, Kunegunda, magickkey. **

**Z nowych ogłoszeń: Jako, że trochę się teraz podziało w moim życiu (np. wyniosłam się tymczasowo poza granice naszego pięknego kraju), może to się trochę odbić na częstotliwości dodawania rozdziałów. Ale podkreślam, że nie porzucam tego opowiadania, więc w razie dłuższego braku aktywności - nie martwcie się. **

**Tym razem rozdział kręci się w rytmie muzyki The Rolling Stones.**

**No i ważne: Nie propaguję palenia, sama nie palę, ale jako, że piszę o Brytyjczykach, żyjących w połowie lat '70 - no cóż, zdarza im się podpalać. **

**Beta: Grim**

**Zapraszam na rozdział**

* * *

><p><em>(You can't always get what you want)<em>

_You can't always get what you want,  
>But if you try sometime you find<br>You get what you need._

_- On… pocałował mnie._

_- Że co? _

_- My… szamotaliśmy się i jakoś tak… Nie chciał oddać mojej różdżki i ja… Zaraz potem spoliczkowałam go i odepchnęłam!_

_- A to…!_

_- James! _

_- Już ja sobie z nim pogadam…!_

_- James! _

_- Nie mogę uwierzyć! Wiedziałaś, kim jest i nie powiedziałaś nikomu?_

- James, poczekaj! – krzyknęła Lily, spiesząc za nim przez otwór w ścianie.

Gruba Dama obdarzyła ich oburzonym spojrzeniem, rozsądnie jednak decydując się pozostawić tę sytuację bez komentarza. James nie obejrzał się za siebie, przemierzając szybko pusty pokój wspólny. Miał już w głowie dokładny plan tego, co musi zrobić i czego potrzebuje, by to osiągnąć.

- James, proszę! – powiedziała Lily, wieszając mu się na ramieniu. – Przecież to nic takiego! Wiesz, że ja nigdy…!

- Lily – odrzekł stanowczo, odwracając się do niej i kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach. – Wiem. Rzecz w tym, że Smarkerus może nie wiedzieć i ktoś _musi_ mu to wyjaśnić. Poza tym, nie chodzi tylko o ciebie. Nie wtrącaj się, dobrze?

Znów energicznie ruszył w stronę schodów wiodących do dormitorium, mając teraz tylko jeden cel. Musiał dorwać Snape'a w swoje ręce. Unieszkodliwić go. Skrzywdzić? Może.

Byłby jednak głupcem, gdyby choć przez chwilę założył, że Lily tak po prostu odpuści.

- Jak mam się nie wtrącać? – jęknęła poirytowana, cały czas idąc tuż za nim. – Wiesz, kim on jest! Nie chcę, żebyś się z nim pojedynkował. On nie będzie walczył fair!

James prychnął, nawet nie poddając jej słów pod rozwagę. Nie bał się Smarkerusa i był pewny swoich umiejętności. Był szybki, zdolny i znał wystarczająco dużo zaklęć. Snape nie stanowił dla niego zbytniej konkurencji.

- Ale ja chcę z nim tylko pogadać – odrzekł z uśmiechem.

Wiedział, że to doprowadzi ją do szału, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Taki już właśnie był. W chwilach wielkiego napięcia lubił obracać wszystko w żart. Za swoimi plecami usłyszał, jak Lily bierze głęboki wdech.

- I co chcesz osiągnąć? – spytała, widocznie siląc się na spokój.

- Nie wiem. – James wzruszył ramionami, zaczynając przeskakiwać po dwa stopnie na raz. – Może okaże się, że jesteśmy bratnimi duszami i po prostu serdecznie się uściśniemy?

- Możesz być choć przez chwilę poważny?

- Nie, bo wtedy przestaniesz mnie lubić.

Popchnął nogą drzwi do dormitorium i wszedł do środka.

Siedzący na parapecie Syriusz zastygł z papierosem w pół drogi do ust (ostatnio znów często palił), Remus podniósł wzrok znad gazety, a Peter przełknął szybko duży kęs czekolady. Cała trójka wpatrywała się teraz w Lily, która bez pytania wtargnęła za Jamesem tuż do ich pokoju.

- Wybaczcie, ale nie pójdziemy sobie, żebyście _mieli trochę prywatności_ – zażartował Syriusz.

- James, nie działasz racjonalnie – kontynuowała Lily, jakby nie dosłyszała tej uwagi. – Przemyśl to!

Nawet nie spojrzała na Syriusza.

- Przemyślałem – odrzekł James i tym razem zwrócił się do przyjaciół: - Knuję coś niedobrego.

- Jak my wszyscy – odparł rozbawiony Syriusz, wydychając nosem spory obłok białego dymu.

- Nie rozumiesz! – zirytował się James, podchodząc do swojego kufra i zaczynając w nim grzebać. – _Knuję coś niedobrego._

- No tak – wtrącił się ze zrozumieniem Lupin, odkładając gazetę i wstając.

Lily wyglądała na skonsternowaną, wodząc wzrokiem od twarzy do twarzy. James uznał, że to nie czas i miejsce, by jej cokolwiek wyjaśniać.

- Nie chcę, żebyś do niego szedł, rozumiesz? – powiedziała ostro.

- Co jest? – spytał Syriusz gasząc papierosa i zeskakując z parapetu, wyraźnie zaintrygowany. – O kim mowa?

- Smarkerus pocałował Lily – stwierdził niemal beznamiętnie James, obserwując przeszukującego kieszenie swojej szaty Remusa.

Syriusz i Peter początkowo parsknęli śmiechem, ale widząc poważną minę przyjaciela, uspokoili się. Na twarzy Łapy pojawiło się obrzydzenie.

- Chyba żartujesz…!

- Ale to nic nie znaczyło! – szybko dodała Lily, machając bezradnie rękami.

- Okej, może – odciął się James. – A co powiecie na to, że był pod przebraniem, wtedy, w Dziurawym Kotle? Tak, walczył dla Śmierciożerców.

Remus zamarł z mapą w dłoni. Zmarszczył czoło.

- I chcesz do niego iść, żeby…? – spytał powoli.

- Pogadać – stwierdził krótko James, z niecierpliwością wyciągając rękę po cenny pergamin.

Już wiedział, że Lunatyk będzie utrudniał mu realizację planu i w myślach opracowywał strategię, jak temu zapobiec. Zawsze przecież mógł go obezwładnić, bo Syriusza na pewno nie trzeba będzie przekonywać…

- Idziemy z tobą – rzucił Łapa, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

- Nikt nigdzie nie idzie! – zdenerwowała się Lily.

- Ja – odezwał się cicho Peter, podnosząc asekuracyjnie dłonie. – Ale tylko na chwilę, do toalety.

Przemknął w stronę drzwi, nie patrząc nikomu w oczy. James wcale nie winił go za to, że mądrze zdecydował się w porę odejść z pola bitwy.

- Myślę, że Lily ma rację – odezwał się Remus. – Nie ma sensu gadać ze Snapem, zwłaszcza po tym, co o nim wiemy.

- Remusie, jesteś moim ulubieńcem – stwierdziła z ulgą Lily, patrząc na niego z wdzięcznością.

James prychnął cicho pod nosem.

- Myślę też, że powinniśmy iść z tym prosto do Dumbledore'a. I powiedzieć mu _wszystko_.

James zerknął kątem oka na Lily, która nie wyglądała już na tak przekonaną, co do słów Lunatyka. Wiedział, jak ciężkie było dla niej wyjawienie prawdy. Doceniał to, nie był na nią zły, ale… ciągle odczuwał rozczarowanie na myśl o tym, że go okłamała. I to jeszcze przez wzgląd na Snape'a! Że też akurat musiało chodzić o niego!

W pokoju zapadła cisza.

- Słuchajcie – odezwał się w końcu Remus, z ledwie dosłyszalną frustracją. – Czy naprawdę nie uważacie, że jesteśmy to dyrektorowi winni po tym, jak zdecydował się zorganizować dla nas te lekcje? Poświęca czas i energię, by przygotować nas na to, co czeka za murami zamku. To do czegoś zobowiązuje!

Przez zajęty obrazami brutalnego pojedynku umysł Jamesa przebiegła myśl, że Remus byłby wspaniałym nauczycielem. Miał tę rzadką zdolność do wygłaszania najbardziej akuratnych przemyśleń, w najwłaściwszych chwilach. Na dodatek, wypowiadał je z taką pewnością i autorytetem, że zazwyczaj ciężko było z nimi polemizować. No i najważniejsze – trafiały prosto w sumienia ludzi tak nieugiętych, jak chociażby Syriusz.

- Masz rację – przytaknęła Lily z ciężkim westchnięciem.

Spojrzała w napięciu na Jamesa, widocznie czekając na jego reakcję. Powoli podeszła w jego stronę i złapała go za rękę.

- James? – odezwała się błagalnie.

- No dobra – uległ w końcu, przyciągając ją do siebie i obejmując ramieniem.

- Czyli, że nie idziemy, tak? – spytał z rozczarowaniem Syriusz. – Cholera, przetrzepałbym skurczybykowi skórę.

James uśmiechnął się i pocałował Lily w czoło. Nie chciał mówić tego na głos, ale w pełni zgadzał się z Łapą. Tyle tylko, że nie miał ochoty już wywoływać kolejnej kłótni. Czasem pewne sprawy wymagały chociaż minimalnej dawki cierpliwości. Na tyle było go stać i to tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że uspokoi to Lily.

Dziewczyna oparła głowę na jego piersi i powiedziała zdecydowanym tonem:

- Jutro opowiem o wszystkim Dumbledore'owi. I tak już za długo z tym zwlekałam. – Spuściła wzrok, zawstydzona. – Pójdę do siebie.

Wspięła się na palce, pocałowała Jamesa krótko w usta i wyszła z pokoju.

- Zaraz wracam – mruknął James w stronę przyjaciół i pospiesznie wyszedł za nią na pogrążone w półmroku schody. – Lily!

Odwróciła się w jego stronę, nieco zaskoczona.

- Tak?

James podszedł do niej i przez chwilę po prostu jej się przyglądał, opierając się o ścianę. Starał się ubrać w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć.

- Nie jestem na ciebie zły – wyznał w końcu.

Zdziwienie na twarzy dziewczyny tylko się pogłębiło.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że nie zostawię sprawy ze Snapem bez wyjaśnienia. Nie mogę.

Lily powoli przytaknęła, jakby godziła się z losem.

- Przecież wiem, że jesteś upartym osłem – odrzekła z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. – Nawet się nie łudzę, że jakoś mogłabym wpłynąć na twoją decyzję.

James pomyślał, że chyba nigdy nie była w większym błędzie, ale nie chcąc uzmysławiać jej przewagi, jaką nad nim miała, nie skomentował tego ostatniego zdania. Zamiast tego nachylił się, by ją pocałować i szepnął jej tylko na ucho:

- Dobranoc.

Gdy wrócił do pokoju, Syriusz ponownie siedział na parapecie. Wyglądał tak, jakby starał się uporządkować w głowie wszystko to, co usłyszał tego wieczoru.

- Rogasiu, mógłbyś mi to jakoś wyjaśnić? – spytał w końcu, wyjmując z paczki kolejnego papierosa.

Remus dyskretnie przewrócił oczami, kładąc się na łóżku z rękami pod głową.

- Trochę to popaprane – mruknął James, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

- Nie gadaj! – odburknął sarkastycznie Lunatyk.

- W skrócie: wszystko sprowadza się do tej łajzy, Snape'a. Najwidoczniej szuka szczęścia u boku Voldemorta. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że był wtedy w Dziurawym Kotle! – James usiadł ciężko na krześle.

- Skąd właściwie Evans o tym wie? – zwrócił się do niego Syriusz z podejrzliwą miną.

James prychnął, odwracając głowę w stronę okna. Obrzucił wzrokiem leżącą na stole paczkę papierosów i po chwili wewnętrznej bitwy, wyjął jednego, zapalając go końcem różdżki.

- To jest właśnie najlepsze. Snape okazuje się niemal być jakimś pieprzonym bohaterem, dacie wiarę? – zirytował się ponownie wstając i zaczynając krążyć po pokoju, rozsiewając tym samym wszędzie dym papierosowy. Remus taktownie nie skomentował tego faktu, choć było widać, że z trudem się powstrzymał. – Ten gnojek _uratował ją_ przed cruciatusem! I nie tylko wtedy! – Zaciągnął się, przymykając oczy. – _Uratował ją_ też wtedy, gdy przyłapała tych gówniarzy na znęcaniu się nad uczennicą. Nie chciał oddać jej różdżki, zaczęli się szamotać i _jakoś tak wyszło_, że ją _pocałował_.

James przystanął, starając się uspokoić. Wiedział, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to jeszcze w tej samej chwili pobiegnie prosto do lochów, do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów.

- Mam ochotę zabić gnoja! – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu dużo ostrzej, niż zamierzał.

- Mam nadzieję, że Dumbledore go wyrzuci – wtrącił się Peter, który niewiadomo kiedy znalazł się ponownie w pokoju.

Syriusz zamyślił się, drapiąc kciukiem po brodzie.

- Dorwiemy go w swoim czasie – stwierdził w końcu bardzo powoli, jakby rozkoszował się tymi słowami.

- Ale nie byłoby mądre wyjawiać przed nim, że wiemy wszystko na temat jego dodatkowej działalności – powiedział ostrożnie Remus i zaraz dodał, widząc brak zrozumienia na twarzach przyjaciół: - Mógłby zwiać, czując zagrożenie! Dumbledore będzie wiedział co robić.

- Założę się, że Snape miał za zadanie dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat naszych tajnych spotkań. – James wypuścił ustami okrągły obłok dymu, gasząc papierosa o blat stołu i zostawiając tym samym małe, okrągłe zagłębienie na jego powierzchni. – Myślę, że można by mu podrzucić tu i tam trochę fałszywych informacji.

- Dobry pomysł – przyznał Syriusz, wstając i zaczynając rozpinać koszulę. – A teraz wybaczcie. Skoro nie szykuje się żadne wyborne mordobicie, to chętnie położyłbym się spać.

Reszta Huncwotów skwitowała to milczeniem, oznaczającym zgodę. James jednak długo nie potrafił zasnąć. Miał wrażenie, że ten dzień trwa w nieskończoność. Tyle się wydarzyło zarówno dobrego, jak i złego.

Wszystko zdawało się już takie poukładane. Wszystko zdążało ku szczęśliwemu zakończeniu i wtedy, właśnie wtedy _wszystko_ znów się musiało skomplikować. James doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, dlaczego Lily nie chciała mu powiedzieć o Snapie. Wiedział też, że swoim zachowaniem tylko potwierdził wszystkie jej obawy, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Taki właśnie był i rzadko kiedy robił to, czego oczekiwaliby od niego inni. Nie z czystej satysfakcji, jaką dawała taka przekora, ani nawet nie dlatego, że (jak Syriusz) był buntownikiem, ale dlatego, że to leżało w jego naturze.

Na innych aspektach decyzji Lily, jak choćby na takim, że to kłamstwo mogło wynikać z jej uczuć względem Ślizgona, wolał się zbytnio nie skupiać. To było po prostu zbyt bolesne.

_(Start me up)_

- Cieszę się, że zdecydowaliście się podzielić ze mną tą informacją – powiedział Dumbledore zamykając na chwilę swoje przenikliwe oczy.

Czasem - pomyślał James, obserwując dokładnie dyrektora - Dumbledore tracił swój cały wigor i zdawał się po prostu starym, zmęczonym życiem człowiekiem. Były to jednak tak krótkie chwile, że niezbyt uważne oko mogłoby je z łatwością przegapić. Jak na przykład teraz: to był tylko przebłysk, drobny cień, który przemknął przez jego pomarszczoną twarz i zniknął wraz z ponownym otwarciem oczu, które zalśniły żywo zza okularów połówek.

- Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam tego wcześniej – niemal szepnęła Lily, nerwowo wyłamując palce u prawej ręki.

James miał ochotę chwycić jej dłoń i dodać jej otuchy, ale porzucił ten pomysł. Każdy miał swój sposób na radzenie sobie ze stresem i niektóre rzeczy trzeba było przejść samemu, by móc je zaakceptować.

Dumbledore spojrzał na nią w zamyśleniu.

- Panno Evans, będzie jeszcze wiele ciężkich decyzji do podjęcia w pani życiu, zapewniam. Najważniejsze, to żeby zawsze wiedzieć, po której stronie się stoi. – Uśmiechnął się do niej pokrzepiająco. – No i, tak jak w pani przypadku, dokonać słusznego wyboru.

Lily spuściła wzrok, zapadając się głębiej w fotel.

- No, a co ze Snapem? – spytał James.

- Pan Snape nadal pozostaje uczniem Hogwartu – stwierdził dyrektor z rozbrajającą prostotą. – Myślę, że ma prawo, by _w spokoju_ ukończyć szkołę zwłaszcza, że jest jednym z lepszych uczniów na swoim roku.

James zamilkł, zaskoczony, wpatrując się w Dumbledore'a i mając nadzieję, że właśnie się przesłyszał. Zupełnie zignorował nacisk, jaki dyrektor położył na słowa „w spokoju". Czuł się tak, jakby coś w środku jego żołądka ożyło i gwałtownie domagało się ujścia.

- Nie wierzę – wydusił z siebie w końcu. – Pan chyba żartuje, prawda?

Lily spojrzała na niego z niepokojem, ale twarz Dumbledora nadal miała ten sam, irytująco przyjemny wyraz, co na początku rozmowy.

- Jestem zupełnie poważny, panie Potter.

- Właśnie oznajmiamy panu, że Snape jest aktywnym Śmierciożercą, a pan tak po prostu pozwala mu dalej bezkarnie przechadzać się korytarzami tej szkoły? – spytał ostro.

Czegokolwiek nie oczekiwałby po tej wizycie, to na pewno nie tego.

- James! – syknęła przerażona Lily.

Dumbledore obserwował go w milczeniu, co tylko jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło chłopaka.

- Nie wierzę! – powtórzył James już dużo głośniej, wstając z krzesła.

- Co pana zdaniem miałbym zrobić, panie Potter? – spytał dyrektor z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, splatając długie palce przed sobą na biurku.

- Wywalić go na zbity pysk! – niemal krzyknął James, zagłuszając tym samym sumienie, cicho podpowiadające, że dokładnie za pięć minut, gdy adrenalina opadnie, będzie żałował tego wybuchu.

- A nie sądzi pan, że to byłoby zupełnie nieproduktywne? – kontynuował Dumbledore, jakby omawiał jakiś ważny temat ze swoim ulubionym uczniem. – Czy nie lepiej byłoby dla wszystkich, gdyby pan Snape został tutaj, powiedzmy, pod _obserwacją_? Czy nie lepiej jednak mieć pewną kontrolę nad tym, co robi?

James zamrugał, czując kiełkujące poczucie, że ta teoria ma sens. Nie miał jednak żadnego zamiaru ani przepraszać, ani nagle zmieniać się w potulnego baranka i pupilka dyrektora.

- To pańska szkoła – powiedział chłodno. – Ale proszę nie oczekiwać, że sam fakt uczynienia mnie Prefektem Naczelnym sprawi, że będę we wszystkim posłuszny.

James nie miał raczej łagodnego usposobienia, ale już dawno nie czuł się aż tak wytrącony z równowagi. Niemal czuł krew pulsującą mu w skroniach. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z gabinetu, zostawiając zupełnie zaskoczoną Lily sam na sam z dyrektorem.

Nie namyślając się zbytnio, pozwolił swoim nogom ponieść się tam, gdzie chciały. Nie był też wcale zaskoczony, gdy już po chwili pokonywał kolejne kondygnacje schodów - prosto w stronę lochów. Przystanął na chwilę, wyjmując mapę z kieszeni i szybko przebiegając po niej wzrokiem.

Mała kropka z napisem „Lily Evans" nadal siedziała w gabinecie dyrektora, trzy inne punkty opatrzone imionami jego przyjaciół znajdowały się właśnie w pokoju wspólnym, a tam, poniżej… Tak. Całkiem niedaleko, niemal za rogiem szła osoba, którą James chciał teraz zobaczyć najbardziej.

Zwinął mapę i schował ją z powrotem, po czym ruszył stanowczym krokiem przed siebie. Były pewne rzeczy, które musiał załatwić – inaczej nie zaznałby spokoju. Inaczej nie byłby sobą.

Severus Snape wcale nie zwolnił kroku na jego widok. Wręcz przeciwnie, nawet mogło się zdawać, że nieco wyprostował swoje zazwyczaj skrzywione plecy. Spojrzał Jamesowi prosto w oczy, jakby w wyrazie wyższości i najwidoczniej zamierzał ominąć go, zostawiając za sobą tę lodowatą aurę przewagi, którą czuł, ale James miał inne plany. Zaszedł Ślizgonowi drogę, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Snape skręcił w drugą stronę, ale James był szybszy i znów go powstrzymał.

- Czego chcesz? – warknął w końcu Ślizgon.

- Pogadać – odpowiedział James zupełnie zwyczajnym tonem.

- Nie mam czasu na takie głupoty – mruknął Snape, marszcząc czoło.

- To nie potrwa długo – tym razem to James zawarczał, robiąc krok do przodu.

- Spieprzaj, Potter!

Snape nie zdążył nawet sięgnąć po różdżkę, ponieważ reakcja Jamesa zupełnie go zaskoczyła. Chłopak w mgnieniu oka złapał przeciwnika za kołnierz i przygwoździł go, niezbyt delikatnie, do ściany. Prawie stykali się teraz nosami.

- Spojrzysz chociaż jeszcze raz na Lily, to inaczej pogadamy, śmieciu – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, potrząsając Snapem, żeby dodać swoim słowom powagi. – Zrozumiałeś? Bo drugi raz nie będę powtarzać.

- Chodzi ci o nasz pocałunek? – spytał Snape dysząc ciężko, ale mimo wszystko przywołując na usta cień uśmiechu.

- Nie prowokuj mnie, radzę ci – odpowiedział James kręcąc głową.

Odrzucił Ślizgona, który uderzył o ścianę.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl – dodał z półuśmiechem widząc, jak Snape sięga do kieszeni. – _Expelliarmus_!

Z gracją, właściwą doświadczonemu graczowi quidditcha, złapał różdżkę przeciwnika zgrabnie w powietrzu i pomachał mu dłoniom, w której ją trzymał. Zaczął się powoli wycofywać, nie spuszczając jednak wroga z oczu.

- Jeśli myślisz, że te twoje pogróżki załatwią sprawę, Potter, to się grubo mylisz – dobiegł go cichy i sarkastyczny głos. – Masz tak mały wpływ na cokolwiek, że aż mi cię żal.

- Odezwał się Władca Wszechświata – odciął się James.

- Już niedługo inaczej pogadamy.

- Nie wątpię – zaśmiał się James, odrzucając Ślizgonowi różdżkę i znikając za rogiem kolejnego korytarza.

Oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość i usiadł na zimnej posadzce, opierając się ścianę. Czuł, jakby jego głowa była na skraju eksplozji od natłoku myśli. Nie miał ochoty teraz z nikim rozmawiać. Ani z Lily, ani nawet z Syriuszem. Był… wściekły? Zagubiony? Bezradny?

No i musiał ochłonąć.

Tak, znów dopadło go to przytłaczające uczucie bezradności, którego tak nienawidził. Może Snape miał rację mówiąc o tym, jak mały wpływ ma James na cokolwiek? W końcu nie był w stanie nic zrobić w kwestii Śmierciożercy, zagrażającego uczniom Hogwartu. Zagrażającego jego przyjaciołom. Jego dziewczynie. Był pewny, że Snape ma jakąś dziwną obsesję na jej punkcie. Najgorsze było jednak to, że James zupełnie nie wiedział, jak ma sobie z tym poradzić.

Był bezradny.

Ale był też Jamesem Potterem, który z zasady nigdy się przecież nie poddawał, prawda?

- Tu jesteś – powiedział Syriusz wychodząc się zza starej zbroi i otrzepując kurz z szaty.

Zatrzymał się, obrzucając Jamesa uważnym spojrzeniem. Uniósł pytająco brew, jakby się zastanawiał, czemu zastaje przyjaciela w tak kiepskiej formie.

- Co jest?

Usiadł obok niego na ziemi. James uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zastanawiając się, jak Łapa zareaguje na to, co zaraz usłyszy.

- Nawrzeszczałem na Dumbledore'a.

Zapadło milczenie, w trakcie którego Syriusz, po prostu gapił się w ścianę beznamiętnym wzrokiem.

- I co, już nie będziesz Naczelnym? – spytał w końcu.

- Co? Nie. Nie wiem – zawahał się James, mierzwiąc włosy. – Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem, tak szczerze. Aha, no i jeszcze byłem _porozmawiać_ ze Snapem.

Syriusz wstał nagle, szczerząc zęby.

- Chodź, przewietrzymy się i wszystko mi opowiesz.

James skinął głową i chłopcy weszli za zbroję, zza której chwilę wcześniej wyłonił się Łapa. Niedługo potem stanęli na błoniach Hogwartu, nad którymi malowniczo rozlewały się ostatnie promienie słońca. Tym razem nic nie mąciło wód jeziora, które przypominały ogromne lustro, odbijające równocześnie czerwień zachodu, jak i jasną sylwetkę księżyca.

Było zimno, więc Gryfoni opatulili się szczelniej pelerynami i ruszyli w stronę stadionu, majaczącego na horyzoncie. Nim dotarli na miejsce, słońce zdążyło już zajść, pogrążając wszystko w ciemności. Chłopcy rozłożyli się wygodnie na trybunach, kładąc się na ławkach. James przez chwilę obserwował jak na niebie zaczynają pojawiać się pierwsze gwiazdy i jak wyostrza się zarys księżyca, przypominającego tej nocy cienkiego rogalika.

- Dobra, to gadaj – mruknął półgębkiem Syriusz, zapalając równocześnie papierosa. – Co też ci zrobił nasz staruszek?

- Musisz palić to gówno? – spytał retorycznie James, na co przyjaciel tylko wzruszył ramionami. – Snape dalej będzie uczniem Hogwartu, jakby nigdy nic. Żadnych konsekwencji. Zero jakiejkolwiek reakcji!

- A czego się spodziewałeś? Że trafi do Azkabanu jeszcze tego wieczoru?

James prychnął, przewracając oczami.

- Sam nie wiem.

- Wspominałeś coś, że byłeś potem pogadać ze Smarkiem?

- Taa… - mruknął James. – Bardzo grzecznie poprosiłem go, żeby się odczepił od mojej dziewczyny.

- Na pewno – zaśmiał się Syriusz.

Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Z nikim innym (no, może oprócz Lily – ale to inna historia) milczenie nie przychodziło Jamesowi równie łatwo. Przy Syriuszu nie było niezręczności – wszystko zdawało się naturalne i niewymuszone.

James podniósł się w końcu na łokciu, zerkając na leżącego swobodnie przyjaciela, który patrzył w niebo i raz za razem zaciągał się papierosem. Z lekkim wahaniem, którego oczywiście nie okazał na zewnątrz, wyciągnął papierosa z małej paczki i zapalając go, położył się z powrotem.

- To już druga fajka w przeciągu dwóch dni – usłyszał rozbawiony głos Syriusza. – Kup własną paczkę!

- I to mówi ktoś, kto mieszkał u mnie przez całe wakacje i wszystkie święta, pochłaniając więcej żarcia, niż przeciętna, wielodzietna rodzina.

- Musiałem tyle jeść, bo inaczej twoja mama by się obraziła! – odparł Łapa. – Za bardzo ją szanuję, żebym jej mógł odmówić.

- Dobra, dobra. Skończ gadać i daj mi w spokoju wypalić papierosa.

- Palenie szkodzi zdrowiu.

- I kto to mówi! – Tym razem to James zarechotał.

- Ja nie planuję żyć zbyt długo – odrzekł z udawaną powagą Syriusz. – Dla mnie to bez znaczenia.

- Nie mogę słuchać, jak gadasz takie brednie.

- Ty to inna para kaloszy. Masz swojego rudzielca – ciągnął Syriusz z uśmiechem. – Pewnie założycie uroczą rodzinkę i będziecie żyli długo i szczęśliwie. A swoją drogą, to ciekawe co powie nasz kwiatuszek na to, że jej chłopak pali.

- To tylko jedna fajka! – zaperzył się James.

- Druga – poprawił go Syriusz z widoczną satysfakcją.

- Też w końcu znajdziesz właściwą dziewczynę, która zajdzie ci za skórę i wybije z głowy wszystkie te twoje nałogi – odpowiedział James podnosząc głowę z ławki i spoglądając na podświetloną światłem księżyca twarz przyjaciela.

- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby Marlene Mackinnon miała zamiar mi _zajść za skórę_ – powiedział Syriusz ruszając sugestywnie brwiami. – Lubię takie konkretne babki.

- Nie jest dla ciebie trochę za stara? – droczył się z nim James.

Od początku wyczuł, że przyjaciel jest zafascynowany tą blondynką o ostrym usposobieniu. Syriusz kiedyś często spotykał się z dziewczynami z Hogwartu, które lepiły się do niego jak pszczoły do miodu, ale jakiś czas temu zaczął twierdzić, że ma ich dość. Były zbytnio w niego zapatrzone, zbyt uległe i szukały wielkiej miłości, a to, mówiąc w dużym skrócie – śmiertelnie go nudziło.

_- Życie żonkosia, który poświęca się tylko dla jednej kobiety? _– spytał kiedyś, podczas jednej z wielu rozmów o dziewczynach, które chłopcy przeprowadzali dosyć regularnie. – _To przecież nie dla mnie! A gdzie tu miejsce na przygodę? _

- Jest _wystarczająco_ starsza – odpowiedział Łapa z szerokim uśmiechem. – To taka kobieta, która równie dobrze może cię pocałować, jak i dać w pysk. W sam raz dla mnie. Dzika i nieokiełznana…

- No, już, już. Bo cię chyba wyobraźnia ponosi, co? – zaśmiał się James udając, że zatyka sobie uszy.

- Wyobraźnia to wszystko, co ci zostanie, kiedy Lily poczuje jak śmierdzisz dymem – odciął się Syriusz obserwując, jak przyjaciel zaciąga się papierosem.

- Po prostu nie chcesz się ze mną dzielić! – oskarżycielsko stwierdził James, w duchu jednak przyznając mu rację.

- Też – przyznał prostolinijnie Syriusz. – Ale masz potem mi nie płakać w rękaw, że twoja dziewczyna nie chce cię nawet pocałować, okej? I tak się jej dziwię, że…

- Zamknij się! – krzyknął James siadając i śmiejąc się głośno.

_(Angie)_

Gdy Lily zeszła na dół, do wypełnionego pokoju wspólnego, James już na nią czekał. Stał niedaleko dziury w portrecie, rozmawiając z grupką młodszych Gryfonów. Parę dziewczyn śmiało się (może trochę zbyt głośno) z żartu, który musiał właśnie opowiadać. Chłopcy też uśmiechali się z uznaniem. Każdy z nich chciał być Jamesem Potterem.

Lily miała ochotę zatrzymać się na chwilę i zapamiętać każdy możliwy szczegół z tej chwili, żeby kiedyś – na starość, gdy już będzie zmęczona i zgorzkniała, mogła przypomnieć sobie to wszystko. Mogłaby wtedy uśmiechnąć się i przyznać, że to były wspaniałe czasy. Wtedy byli kimś! Mieli ideały, byli podziwiani i mieli całe życie przed sobą.

Zdziwiona torem, jakim podążały jej myśli, nie przestała jednak obserwować Jamesa. Cała jego sylwetka i wyprostowana postawa zdawała się krzyczeć: „Jestem kimś. Mogę wszystko". Jego oczy, mimo że skryte za prostokątnymi okularami, błyszczały z wigorem i wręcz odbijały szelmowski uśmiech, który gościł na jego ustach, a rozczochrane włosy tylko podkreślały jego niepokorny charakter.

Niepokorny. Tak, to słówko doskonale oddawało naturę Jamesa.

Gdy chłopak wreszcie ją dostrzegł i odwrócił się w jej stronę, Lily miała ochotę podskoczyć z radości. To było tak dziwne i nagłe, jakby została rażona piorunem. Nigdy nie podejrzewałaby, że te wszystkie romantyczne opisy z książek mogą być aż tak bardzo zbliżone do rzeczywistości, bo w tej chwili James był jej Księciem z Bajki.

Księciem z Bajki, który prawie obraził Dumbledore'a.

Księciem z Bajki, który zachował się jak dupek. Ponownie.

Nieco na siłę uciszając uczucia, które w niej buzowały, przywołała na twarz wyraz surowej dezaprobaty. James zaśmiał się, pochylając, by pocałować ją w policzek, a Lily mimowolnie zrobiła głęboki wdech, chcąc nacieszyć się jego zapachem. Zaraz jednak skrzywiła się z niezadowoleniem.

- Palisz? – spytała ostro.

Chłopak zamrugał szybko ze zdziwienia, a jego ręka powędrowała odruchowo do rozczochranych włosów.

- Co? To przecież Syriusz! Ostatnio kopci jak parowóz.

Lily uniosła brwi, wyczuwając kłamstwo, ale zdecydowała się porzucić ten temat.

Para wyszła przez dziurę w portrecie i ruszyła ciemnym, opustoszałym korytarzem na obchód zamku.

- Dumbledore nie jest na ciebie zły – powiedziała Lily, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – To tak na wypadek, jakbyś był zainteresowany.

- Nie jestem, ale dzięki za informację – odrzekł James, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

- Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że się tak zachowałeś!

Wzruszył tylko ramionami, patrząc przed siebie.

Lily przez chwilę podziwiała jego ostro zarysowaną szczękę, prosty nos i pociągające usta, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie, że przecież czeka na wyjaśnienia z jego strony. Zrobiła więc wyczekującą minę, starając się tym razem nie skupiać na pojedynczych detalach jego twarzy.

- Nie zgadzasz się z tym, co powiedział? Z tym o pilnowaniu Severusa?

James spojrzał na nią z ukosa i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Ale przecież ja cały czas powtarzam, że trzeba mieć na tego palanta oko – zażartował.

- James! – mruknęła Lily, uderzając go lekko w ramię.

- Po prostu nie wiem, czemu skurczybyk miałby wyjść z tego bez konsekwencji – dodał już dużo poważniej.

Lily zdziwiła się, widząc jak nagła była zmiana w wyrazie jego twarzy. Taki James mógłby śmiało budzić obawy wśród swoich wrogów.

- James, czy naprawdę myślisz, że dla kogoś, kto świadomie popiera Voldemorta największą tego konsekwencją byłoby wywalenie ze szkoły? – spytała sceptycznie.

- Hej, wy! Nie odejmę wam punktów, ale radzę wracać do pokoju wspólnego! – krzyknął James na widok pary całującej się w ciemnej wnęce. Zaraz jednak spojrzał na Lily i zwrócił się znów prosto do niej: - Może nie, ale nie powinien panoszyć się po szkole, jakby nigdy nic.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, łapiąc go za rękę. Nie potrafiła tak po prostu być w jego towarzystwie i nie czuć jego dotyku. Przejechała nieświadomie palcem po małym zgrubieniu po wewnętrznej stronie jego dłoni, najprawdopodobniej spowodowanym wzmożonymi treningami quidditcha w ostatnich paru tygodniach.

- Jak pomyślę, jakim człowiekiem stał się Severus… – powiedziała cicho, spuszczając wzrok.

- Szokujące – odparł chłodno James, nie przestając jednak trzymać jej dłoni.

- Ty widziałeś go tylko z jednej strony – odparła trochę urażona. – Nie poznałeś go tak dobrze, jak ja.

James milczał. Lily nie była pewna, czy to dlatego, że słuchał jej z taką uwagą, czy może wręcz przeciwnie – nie chciał poruszać tego tematu. Wewnętrznie jednak czuła potrzebę usprawiedliwienia siebie i tego, że przez długi czas Severus Snape był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, więc kontynuowała:

- Nie miał łatwego dzieciństwa. Gdybyś widział jego ojca i dom, w którym się wychowywał… Nie miał szansy być kimś takim, jak chociażby ty.

- Ja? – spytał James z lekkim rozbawieniem, które równie dobrze mogło być irytacją.

- Popularny, zdolny, uwielbiany przez wszystkich. – Pocałowała go w policzek, starając się załagodzić sytuację. – I do tego przystojny.

James prychnął, ale widocznie nieco się rozluźnił. Objął Lily w pasie, nie zwalniając kroku. Przez chwilę szli w zupełnej ciszy.

- Remus też nie ma lekkiego życia – niespodziewanie odezwał się James. Lily, zaskoczona, zadarła głowę, by spojrzeć na jego twarz. – Można by nawet powiedzieć, że ma zupełnie przechlapane. A mimo wszystko jest po dobrej stronie i stara się.

Lily była tak zszokowana tym prostym porównaniem, że na chwilę poczuła, jakby jej nogi miały się zaraz ugiąć pod natłokiem tego odkrycia. Nigdy nie przyszło jej to do głowy. Czy Snape naprawdę był po prostu złym człowiekiem? Nie chciała w to wierzyć.

Nawet jeśli James zauważył łzy spływające po jej policzkach, najwidoczniej postanowił to przemilczeć. Lily szybko wytarła oczy skrajem rękawa.

- Nie chciałem cię zranić – powiedział już nieco łagodniej. – Myślę jednak, że powinnaś przestać usprawiedliwiać Snape'a i zobaczyć go takim, jakim jest naprawdę. On wybrał, Lily, i nic na to nie poradzisz. Zrobił to świadomie, ze _wszystkimi_ konsekwencjami.

Dziewczyna przysunęła się bliżej do Jamesa, z trudem analizując to, co usłyszała. Gdyby nie okoliczności, pewnie wyraziłaby swoje głębokie zdumienie tym, że to z jego ust padają tak racjonalne słowa.

- Masz rację – szepnęła w końcu z rezygnacją. – Nie rozmawiajmy już o nim, dobrze?

Zatrzymali się, przytulając. James skinął głową, gładząc ją po plecach.

- To ja paliłem, wiesz? – szepnął jej na ucho ze skruchą.

- Domyśliłam się – odpowiedziała cicho Lily.

(_Good Times)_

- To był świetny mecz – powiedział Syriusz, niedbale machając swoją ścierką po gładkiej powierzchni szyby. – Żałuję tylko, że nie przywaliłem mocniej temu kretynowi, Harissonowi! Co za dupek! Co chwilę próbował mnie blokować, więc się doczekał! Sam widziałeś!

James skinął głową z szerokim uśmiechem, starając się zignorować pulsujący ból, umiejscowiony w okolicy oka. Przez parę godzin siniak zdążył już przejść przez wszystkie kolory tęczy i spuchnąć porządnie.

Mecz faktycznie był niesamowicie fascynujący, ale też bardzo brutalny. Paru zawodników, wliczając w to także i Syriusza, wdało się w bójki, ale James zarobił swojego siniaka w zupełnie inny sposób.

Pędził w stronę bramki, wymijając przeciwników ze zwykłą dla siebie łatwością, wyprowadził w pole bramkarza, strzelił widowiskowego gola i wtedy tłuczek trafił go prosto w głowę, omal nie zwalając z miotły. Rozległ się gwizdek sędziego, pałkarz Krukonów został surowo ukarany, ale to i tak nie powstrzymało zamieszek, które w chwilę później rozpętały się na stadionie. Zawodnicy skotłowali się, okładając pięściami na oślep, a ich koledzy – ci bardziej zafascynowani quidditchem, podążyli w ich ślady także i na trybunach. Parę interwencji nauczycieli, złamanych kończyn i niespodziewanych rezultatów zaklęć później, udało się w końcu zapanować nad wściekłym tłumem. Wznowiono mecz tylko po to, by szukający Gryfonów złapał znicza, kończąc tym samym rozgrywki.

- Ja muszę się policzyć ze Starkiem za to limo pod okiem – odrzekł James. – Myślał, że mnie wykluczy z gry, frajer. Powieszę go za…

- Szkoda, że nie ma nas na imprezie. – Syriusz ciężko westchnął, rozchlapując wokół siebie wodę z płynem do mycia okien. – Glizdek i Lunatyk pewnie skoczyli po zaopatrzenie i teraz wszyscy świetnie się bawią. Przeklęty Ward i jeszcze bardziej przeklęty Smarkerus.

Przez chwilę chłopcy wykonywali swój szlaban w milczeniu.

James nie potrafił uspokoić myśli. Tyle rzeczy go niepokoiło, tyle wymagało przemyślenia i tyle znalezienia rozwiązania, że jedyną chwilą, podczas której jego głowa była naprawdę wolna od zmartwień, był właśnie mecz. Ale ten moment cudownego skupienia, wysiłku fizycznego, wiwatujących tłumów i zawrotnej prędkości już minął, zostawiając chłopaka po raz kolejny sam na sam ze swoimi strapieniami.

Snape. To o nim James myślał od ostatnich pięciu minut i wychudła, blada twarz okolona plątaniną czarnych, tłustych włosów zdawała się go nie opuszczać ani na chwilę. Snape szpieg. Snape Śmierciożerca. Snape w Dziurawym Kotle. Snape w przeraźliwej masce. Snape ratujący Lily. Snape całujący Lily. Snape rozmawiający z Mulciberem…

Mulciber opuścił szkołę, żeby w pełni poświęcić się służbie dla Voldemorta. Przekazywał Smarkerusowi polecenia od Malfoya, a to tylko świadczyło dobitnie, jak wiele osób może być zamieszanych w ten radykalny ruch.

- Wiesz, co mnie zastanawia? – zamyślił się James, zupełnie nie patrząc na tłustą plamę, którą właśnie ominął podczas mycia. – Pamiętasz Mulcibera?

- Coś mi świta – zażartował Syriusz szczerząc zęby. – To ten taki brzydki idiota, tak?

James przewrócił oczami.

- Nie o to mi chodziło, ale tak, to ten. Miałem na myśli to, co zrobił, zanim niemal jak poparzony opuścił Świński Łeb. Złapał się za rękę, jakby go coś zabolało, kojarzysz? Nie daje mi to spokoju…

Syriusz uniósł brwi, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie w oknie. Na jego czole pojawiła się mała zmarszczka świadcząca o tym, że rozważa słowa przyjaciela.

- Faktycznie – przyznał zaintrygowany. – Ale jak myślisz, to mogło być coś ważnego?

James wzruszył ramionami, wracając do polerowania starej i drewnianej ramy okiennej.

- Może tak, a może to był tylko taki zbieg okoliczności. No wiesz, że wykonał ten gest akurat wtedy…

- Taa… - odparł nadal zamyślony Syriusz, po czym zastygł ze ścierką w ręce i gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi. – Słyszysz?

- Co? – spytał James, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. – Co mam słyszeć? Ktoś idzie?

Syriusz w odpowiedzi tylko zaniósł się swoim charakterystycznym, głośnym śmiechem i rzucając ścierką celnie do wiadra, zeskoczył z wysokiego parapetu.

- Impreza się przenosi! – oznajmił uradowany, a James w mig pojął, co przyjaciel miał na myśli.

Chłopcy podeszli do drzwi, nadal nasłuchując zbliżających się przytłumionych głosów.

- Co za amatorzy, słychać ich pewnie aż w Londynie – prychnął Syriusz, nie przestając się jednak uśmiechać.

– Nie tak ich uczyliśmy – poparł go James, starając się, by w jego głosie zabrzmiała dezaprobata.

Prawda była jednak taka, że nie posiadał się z radości wiedząc, że przyjaciele nie zamierzają ich opuścić w tej ważnej dla Gryffindoru chwili. Jak by nie patrzeć, to James w dużej mierze wypracował dzisiejsze zwycięstwo dla całej drużyny.

_- … sala Binnsa? Jesteś pewny…?_

_- … Syriusz mówił…_

_- A jak pilnuje ich Ward…? _

_- … Nie, na pewno nie…_

- No wejdźcie, matołki – powiedział zniecierpliwiony Syriusz, otwierając drzwi z rozmachem. – O, matołki i wy, nadobne panie – dodał z rozbawieniem na widok Lily, Dorcas i Margot także stojących w korytarzu z tymi samymi, zdziwionymi wyrazami twarzy. – Chodzicie tak głośno, że równie dobrze moglibyście zacząć tutaj stepować.

Remus prychnął, stawiając na ziemi ciężką skrzynkę, której zawartość zabrzęczała charakterystycznie w kontakcie z ziemią.

- Następnym razem sam sobie przyniesiesz piwo, _matołku_ – odpowiedział, pokazując Peterowi, żeby też odłożył swój pakunek.

- Podobno mieliście umyć tutaj okna – zauważyła Dorcas, przypatrując się brudnym szybom z uśmiechem. – Zadanie was przerosło?

- No już, Meadowes. Pokaż nam, jak sobie radzisz ze ścierką – odrzekł ironicznie Syriusz. – Chętnie się czegoś nauczymy od takiej specjalistki, jak ty.

- To nie wymaga jakiejś specjalnej filozofii…

- Jak tam impreza w pokoju wspólnym? – spytał głośno James, przekrzykując tym samym kłócącą się parę.

- Nawet nieźle, ale większość zaczęła się już rozchodzić – odparł Peter siadając na jednej z ławek. – No i brakowało kapitana drużyny, oczywiście.

- Ładnie ci w fiolecie – zaśmiała się Lily, dotykając palcem siniaka pod okiem Jamesa.

- Nieźle oberwałem, co? – spytał dziarsko, obejmując ją w pasie i przyciągając do siebie.

- Z widowni wyglądało to naprawdę strasznie – wzdrygnęła się Margot, przysuwając sobie krzesło i sięgając po butelkę kremowego piwa. – Lily omal nie zemd…

- Dzięki, Marg! – przerwała jej Lily, rumieniąc się.

- O, nasz kwiatuszek tak się martwi o swojego delikatnego chłoptasia! - zarechotał Syriusz ignorując karcące spojrzenia.

- Czasem na serio za dużo gadasz – odrzekł Remus spoglądając wymownie w sufit.

- Paskudna była ta bójka na trybunach – wtrącił Peter, pociągając z butelki. – Musiałem iść do pielęgniarki, bo dostałem krwotoku z nosa.

- Za to ja nieźle przyłożyłam jednemu Puchonowi, który wrzeszczał z całych sił obelgi pod kątem Gryfonów – dodała z dumą Dorcas.

- Wszystko to bardzo fajnie, tylko że to ja musiałam potem was rozdzielać – mruknęła Lily patrząc na przyjaciółkę potępiającym wzrokiem, na co Margot zachichotała. – A ten Puchon, Meyer, nadal lekko podryguje, z tego co wiem.

- Dobrze mu tak!

- To co, za zwycięstwo? – spytał James podnosząc swoją butelkę do góry.

- Za zwycięstwo! – zawtórowały mu głosy przyjaciół, którzy także poczęstowali się piwem i rozsiedli na ławkach i krzesłach.

Lily usiadła na parapecie obok Jamesa, opierając głowę o jego ramię.

- Mówiła coś twoja siostra, czy będzie prowadzić następne _tajne _zajęcia? – spytał nagle Syriusz, zwracając się do Margot.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, skubiąc zawzięcie etykietkę na butelce piwa.

- Nie wiem – wzruszyła ramionami, wpatrując się w swoje buty. – Na razie nic nie wspominała…

- Fajna była ta jej ostatnia lekcja – stwierdził Łapa, wchodząc jej w słowo.

- Mnie ciekawi, kogo jeszcze zaprosi Dumbledore – dodał Remus.

- Tak, mówił przecież o większej liczbie swoich przyjaciół, którzy mają prowadzić zajęcia – powiedział z entuzjazmem Peter.

- Chciałbym wiedzieć, co na temat ostatniego spotkania wie Snape – zamyślił się James.

Poczuł, jak Lily prostuje się z niepokojem i podnosi głowę.

- Skąd wiesz, czy w ogóle nas szpiegował? – spytała cicho.

- Jestem pewny, że to właśnie zlecił mu Mulciber – odrzekł James, unosząc brwi. – Pewnie Smark ma się dowiedzieć, co się działo w klasie i czy Dumbledore nie formuje jakiejś własnej armii.

- Dumbledore i własna armia? – prychnął Syriusz, a Dorcas zawtórowała mu śmiechem.

James tylko wzruszył ramionami, zaczynając nawijać pukle włosów Lily na palce.

- Możemy chociaż teraz zmienić temat? – Margot odezwała się z tak silną, błagalną nutą w głosie, że wszyscy przez chwilę zamilkli, wpatrując się w nią.

Dziewczyna pobladła i nerwowo tarmosiła końce rękawów swojej bluzki, skrzętnie skrywającej szpecące blizny.

- Tak, Marg ma rację – podchwyciła Lily, z niepokojem obserwując przyjaciółkę. – Przecież mamy świętować wygrany mecz Gryfonów, tak?

James zobaczył, jak jego dziewczyna przywołuje na usta nieco wymuszony uśmiech i postanowił ją wesprzeć.

- Dobra, koniec biadolenia – stwierdził głośno. – Kto chce usłyszeć, w jaki sposób odkryłem wejście do kuchni?

- Ty odkryłeś? – oburzył się Syriusz. – A to nowość!

Gwar, który wybuchł w pustej klasie skutecznie odpędził ponure myśli i tematy, których młodzi Gryfoni woleli unikać. James uradowany obserwował swoich przyjaciół, przekrzykujących się w malowniczych opowieściach o wybranych przygodach Huncwotów. Dziewczyny wtórowały im, zadając pytania i wybuchając śmiechem. Lily, co chwilę przekomarzała się z Syriuszem, ku uciesze tego ostatniego i całej reszty.

Śmiechy i rozmowy trwałyby jeszcze pewnie bardzo długo, gdyby nie Łapa, który opróżniając piątą butelkę kremowego piwa, oznajmił:

- Jestem straszliwie głodny!

- To idziemy do kuchni – podchwycił z radością podchmielony Peter. – Mnie też burczy w brzuchu!

- A co z Wardem? – spytał Remus, rozprostowując nogi. – Nie sprawdzi was?

- E, tam! – James wzruszył ramionami. – Jestem przecież Prefektem Naczelnym. Mamy się tylko jutro zgłosić po różdżki i wtedy sprawdzi, czy wykonaliśmy zadanie.

- Ewentualnie pani Prefekt Naczelna może za nas poświadczyć – dodał przymilnie Syriusz, obejmując Lily ramieniem.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

- Zapomnij, Black.

- Ale faktycznie, przydałoby się, żebyście chociaż trochę umyli te okna, nie? – zaśmiała się Dorcas, sięgając po różdżkę i mamrocząc odpowiednie zaklęcie. – _Et voila_!

- Jesteś naprawdę zdolną, młodą czarownicą – przyznał Łapa, puszczając do niej oko. – A teraz idziemy jeść!

James jako pierwszy wyjrzał na korytarz, by upewnić się, że na nikogo nie wpadną. Przemieszczanie się po zamku całą grupą wstawionych i roześmianych nastolatków było nie lada wyzwaniem, ale wszystko zdawało się iść zgodnie z planem. Przyjaciołom udawało się omijać nauczycieli i woźnego, Filcha, aż do momentu, gdy usłyszeli głośne i żałosne miauknięcie, niosące się ze zdwojoną siłą po pustych przestrzeniach zamku.

- Przeklęty kot! – mruknął James, tupiąc nogą na wyleniałą panią Norris, stojącą tuż przed nimi z najeżoną sierścią.

- Ja się nią zajmę – wyszczerzył zęby Syriusz.

Chłopak zbliżył się do zwierzęcia, przykucnął i głośno szczeknął. James musiał się mocno kontrolować, żeby nie zanieść się niepohamowanym śmiechem. Zbyt dobrze jeszcze pamiętał, jak jakiś czas temu Syriusz w swojej psiej postaci gonił pupilkę woźnego po całych błoniach, aż ta nie wskoczyła na najwyższe drzewo, które udało jej się znaleźć. Kocica też zdawała się pamiętać to wydarzenie, bo jeszcze bardziej się najeżyła i zaczęła powoli wycofywać, idąc bokiem.

- Niezłe przedstawienie, Łapo – mruknął Remus też najwidoczniej powstrzymując śmiech. – A teraz spadamy, zanim przyczłapie tu Filch.

Cała grupa rzuciła się do biegu, pokonując kolejno coraz to niższe kondygnacje schodów. Przebiegali właśnie koło Wielkiej Sali, gdy nagle Margot stanęła jak wryta, wpatrując się w jedną ze ścian.

- Co jest? – zwróciła się do niej Lily, ale już po chwili i ona patrzyła w to samo miejsce z przerażeniem na twarzy.

- Co tam jest? – spytał z niepokojem Peter, sięgając po różdżkę i zapalając nikłe światło na jej końcu.

- Zaraz zobaczymy… - odrzekł ostrożnie Remus.

- Co…? – Dorcas zakryła usta dłonią.

James, nie oglądając się na nikogo, podszedł do swojej dziewczyny i spojrzał przed siebie. Na początku nie do końca zrozumiał, co znajduje się na ścianie. Poprawił okulary na nosie, obejmując wzrokiem cały wielki malunek. Pierwszy raz widział coś takiego.

Na ścianie widniała wielka czaszka, spomiędzy szczęk której wysuwał się wąż, przypominający wijący się język. Tuż pod nią, tą samą – zieloną farbą, napisane było wielkimi literami:

**CZARNY PAN NADCHODZI**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Komentarze są jak piękne, słoneczne dni! <strong>_

_**J. **_


	31. Wycinki z gazet

**Kochani moi!**

**Wracam, po jakże długiej nieobecności (którą mam nadzieję, że mi jednak wybaczycie). Jestem pewna, że gdyby nie Wy i Wasze mobilizujące komentarze, to ten rozdział nie powstałby jeszcze przez długi czas. Jedno wielkie DZIĘKUJĘ kieruję zatem w Waszą stronę:**

**Happy, Signed, Keti, c-thru, Sophie, rose, ccalineczka, Amanda, Olena, Ellie, CiasteczkowyPotwor, Kunegundaa, Chiara, Lilie, GinnyLFC, Lenka, Galanonim, Rubin, Isilie, Inga [uff! Mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie pominęłam. Jak tak, to proszę krzyczeć!]**

**Rozdział dosyć refleksyjny, w którym możecie zajrzeć troszkę do głów bohaterów opowiadania, rozgrywa się znów przy akompaniamencie **_**The Beatles**_**. **

**Beta: Grim **

**Zapraszam do z dawna wyczekiwanej lektury:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(A Day In the life) <strong>_

_**Złowroga, zielona czaszka na niebie Wielkiej Brytanii!**_

_Wczoraj, około północy na ciemnym, nocnym niebie Wielkiej Brytanii, równocześnie w różnych, odległych od siebie miejscach, pojawił się ten sam znak. Wielka, zielona czaszka, z ust której złowrogo wyłaniał się wąż wzbudziła konsternację zarówno wśród czarodziei, jak i Mugoli (których pamięcią musiało się później zająć Ministerstwo Magii). _

_Auror – Jim Strugess nie ma wątpliwości, że to znak grupy, nazywającej siebie nieoficjalnie Śmierciożercami. Ci poplecznicy czarodzieja, znanego także jako Lord Voldemort odpowiedzialni są chociażby za liczne podpalenia mugolskich miejscowości oraz za głośny napad w samym centrum ulicy Pokątnej, w kultowym barze „Dziurawy Kocioł". _

„_Nie mogę za wiele zdradzić, bo Moody powiesiłby mnie na suchej gałęzi, ale wiemy, że wąż na pewno jest znakiem Voldemorta" – zdradził reporterom Proroka Codziennego w zaufaniu Strugess. „Nie stwierdziliśmy jak na razie żadnych napaści, więc pewnie tylko ci popaprańcy chcieli wzbudzić panikę. Nie damy się i mamy wszystko pod kontrolą". _

_Naoczny świadek, pan Simon Benioff z hrabstwa Westminster tak opisuje całe zdarzenie: „Badałem właśnie, czy ze zwykłych kijanek – no, wie pan, dzieci żaby, można wyhodować magiczny gatunek, gdy nagle zrobiło się jasno, jak za dnia! Spojrzałem w górę, a tam…"._

- …reszta to już same brednie – urwał zirytowany Remus, składając gazetę na pół i odrzucając ją na ławkę. Chłopak złapał swoją poranną kawę i zrobił porządnego łyka. – Chyba nie wytrzymam dzisiaj na zajęciach.

- Tak, myślałem, że je odwołają, ale widocznie Minnie i Dumbledore są tego samego zdania, co ci z Ministerstwa – odparł James ziewając i targając sobie włosy. – Nie chcą paniki.

Chłopak niemal zasypiał na stojąco po tym, jak całą poprzednią noc spędził na bieganiu od gabinetu do gabinetu, by powiadomić kogo trzeba o tajemniczym znaku, który pojawił się naprzeciw wejścia do Wielkiej Sali. Zgodnie z Lily zapewniali profesorów, że natknęli się na malowidło podczas ostatniego obchodu, na który zdecydowali się tuż przed snem. Reszty ich przyjaciół oficjalnie nie było na miejscu zdarzenia.

- Filch się chyba wściekł – zauważył z bladym uśmiechem Łapa. – Zaraz wydrze dziurę w ścianie, tak ostro stara się to zetrzeć.

Chłopcy zarechotali niemrawo, przez chwilę obserwując, jak tuż przed Wielką Salą woźny prowadził prywatną krucjatę przeciw niechcianym malunkom na starych ścianach zamku. Otaczała go grupka uczniów, z zainteresowaniem przyglądających się wielkiej, zielonej czaszce.

- I co, wiecie, kto to nabazgrał? – spytała Dorcas, dosiadając się koło Remusa i sięgając po gazetę.

- Gdzie Lily? – spytał James, rozglądając się za swoją dziewczyną.

- Nie wiem, nie było jej rano w dormitorium. Tylko Margot jeszcze spała…

- Tak jak Peter – uzupełnił Remus, dolewając sobie kawy do kubka.

- Więc? – nalegała Dorcas.

- Nic nie wiadomo. Tak jak wtedy, przy tych atakach – mruknął James, niezadowolony zarówno z nieobecności Lily, jak i z obrotu spraw w zamku. – Gdybym tak tylko dorwał tych idiotów w swoje ręce…

- A co tak w ogóle powiedział na to wszystko Dumbledore? – dociekała Dorcas ignorując jedzenie i równocześnie prześlizgując się wzrokiem po czarnych kolumnach liter artykułu.

- Nie jestem pewien – odrzekł James. – Wysłuchał naszego raportu, zadał parę pytań, podziękował i wyprosił nas z gabinetu. Pewnie więcej się dowiemy dzisiaj od Minnie, bo mamy z nią dodatkowe spotkanie. No i już nie muszę biegać za Wardem, bo od razu oddał mi różdżkę.

- Super, to muszę iść do niego sam, tak? – jęknął Syriusz z ustami pełnymi owsianki. – Dzięki, _przyjacielu_. Śmierciożercy grasują, a ja jestem jedynym nieuzbrojonym czarodziejem w zamku.

- Nie jedynym – zauważył cicho Remus, podnosząc głowę i wykrzywiając nieco złośliwie usta. – Jest jeszcze Filch.

- Ha, ha – burknął Syriusz, nie potrafiąc jednak powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Glizdek zamierza w ogóle pojawić się na zajęciach?

James i Remus jednocześnie wzruszyli ramionami, nie znając odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

- Jak myślicie, co to w ogóle oznacza, że _Czarny Pan nadchodzi_? – spytała zamyślona Dorcas. – Co oni tak właściwie zamierzają zrobić?

- Wiem, że moi cały czas tylko gadali o tym, jak to trzeba się pozbyć mugolaków – odrzekł Syriusz. – Ale nigdy nie wytrzymałem do końca posiłku, więc nie wiem dokładnie _jak_.

- Właściwie, to nie wiadomo, o co chodzi temu całemu Voldemortowi – dodał Remus.

- I czemu właściwie wymyślił sobie przezwisko _Lord?_ – dorzucił James z uśmiechem, starając się rozładować napiętą atmosferę.

- Prawda, głupia ksywka – zaśmiała się Dorcas. – Mamy teraz transmutację, nie?

- Tak – odparł Lunatyk, spoglądając na zegarek.

- Ciekawe, czy Minnie zrobi nam jakieś kazanie o zachowaniu bezpieczeństwa w zamku – zastanowił się Syriusz, opierając łokcie na blacie długiego, drewnianego stołu.

James ponownie wzruszył ramionami, w tym momencie akurat zastanawiając się bardziej nad tym, czy Lily pojawi się na zajęciach, czy też nie. Odpowiedź na to pytanie poznał już chwilę później, na początku zajęć, gdy wpadła zdyszana do klasy, trochę niezgrabnie zajmując wolne krzesło tuż koło Dorcas.

Lily miała zaczerwienioną twarz, dyszała ze zmęczenia a pukle jej rudych włosów wymykały się na wszystkie strony z niedbałego koka, chwiejącego się na czubku głowy. James wychylił się w jej stronę, zaskoczony.

- Wszystko okej? – spytał niepewnie.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, ukazując zmęczoną twarz. Jej zielone oczy błyszczały niezdrowo, okolone cieniem, powstałym pewnie w wyniku nieprzespanej nocy.

- Cześć – odrzekła, łapiąc oddech i wyciągając książki na ławkę. – Cholera… Zapomniałam pióra – warknęła, przetrząsając nerwowo zawartość torby. – Masz może… O, dzięki. – Uśmiechnęła się nieprzytomnie, sięgając po pióro, które Remus bez słowa wyciągnął w jej stronę.

- Gdzie byłaś? – James ponownie zadał pytanie, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.

- Właśnie! – wtrąciła się Dorcas, mierząc przyjaciółkę bacznym spojrzeniem. – Wyglądasz okropnie.

- Dzięki – odburknęła Lily, po czym zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Jamesa, zupełnie nie przejmując się ciekawskimi spojrzeniami i tym, że teraz także Remus i Syriusz łowili każde jej słowo. – Byłam na obchodzie, sprawdzałam każdy kąt zamku w poszukiwaniu innych napisów, czy jakiś wskazówek. Nic nie znalazłam, ale zostało mi jeszcze parę pięter…

- Czemu nic nie powiedziałaś? Pomógłbym ci – zdenerwował się James.

Lily zupełnie zignorowała jego ton, odgarniając włosy z czoła.

- Zamierzam poprosić McGonagall, żeby zwolniła mnie z dzisiejszych zajęć. Chciałabym się zająć tylko tym.

- Pomogę ci…

- Musimy się dowiedzieć, kto to zrobił…

- Dowiemy się razem!

- … i dopilnować, żeby to się już nie powtórzyło…

- Lily! – James podniósł ton, wytrącony z równowagi. Miał ochotę złapać ją za ramiona i potrząsnąć, zanim dziewczyna zupełnie podda się swojemu szaleństwu. – Nie możesz…!

Ale nim zdążył wyartykułować swoje zaniepokojenie i wygłosić parę uwag, co do jej obsesyjnego zachowania, do klasy weszła profesor McGonagall i stanęła wprost przed nim.

- Potter, Evans. – Spojrzała na nich upewniając się, że ma ich pełną uwagę. – Proszę, żebyście zostali po zajęciach.

- Tak, pani profesor – odparła natychmiast Lily.

James tylko skinął głową, wzdychając głęboko. Remus uniósł brwi, pochylając się nad pergaminem.

- Daj jej trochę czasu – mruknął pod nosem.

- Ale razem jesteśmy prefektami – zaperzył się James. – Nie ma powodu, żeby sama odwalała całą robotę, doprowadzając się przy tym do takiego stanu!

- Wiem – odszepnął z naciskiem Lupin. – Ale musisz wytłumaczyć jej to _łagodnie_, jasne?

Tuż obok niego Syriusz prychnął cicho, ozdabiając marginesy swojego pergaminu na przemian różnymi rodzajami piłek do quidditcha.

- Evans jest w jakimś transie. Chyba nie obędzie się bez zastrzyku uspakajającego.

Remus rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie, na co Łapa tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Mówię, co widzę – odrzekł na swoją obronę.

James oparł podbródek na dłoni obserwując, jak tuż przed nim rozczochrana głowa jego dziewczyny potakuje, wsłuchując się uważnie w każde słowo surowej nauczycielki transmutacji.

Nie miał pojęcia, co działo się teraz w jej głowie i bardzo tego faktu nie lubił. Wszyscy byli wstrząśnięci zarówno tym, co zastali w zamku, jak i niepokojącymi wiadomościami w gazetach, ale miał wrażenie, że Lily przejęła się tym dużo bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Coś w niej pękło.

I wtedy, starając się dojść do źródła jej niepokoju, James pojął, że jego dziewczyna rzeczywiście ma powód do zmartwień. Zawsze to wiedział, zawsze to czuł, ale nigdy to nim aż tak nie wstrząsnęło, bo dla Jamesa była to po prostu błahostka. Tak został wychowany, ale reszta czarodziejskiego świata zdawała się nie podzielać jego poglądów.

Lily była mugolskiego pochodzenia.

_Nieczystej krwi_ w czasach, gdy było to czynnikiem decydującym o życiu i śmierci.

- … i pamiętajcie, jesteście na ostatnim roku, więc sporo się od was oczekuje. Dziesięć rolek pergaminu, ale bez lania wody! Żadnych bzdur i przepisywania tych samych zdań po pięć razy, bo będziecie musieli pisać od początku! – McGonagall spojrzała wymownie w stronę niektórych uczniów. – Jesteście wolni.

Nim słowa nauczycielki zdążyły wybrzmieć, Lily, już ze spakowaną torbą na ramieniu, stała z niecierpliwym wyrazem twarzy przy jej biurku. James zgarnął to, co znajdowało się przed nim i także podszedł w jej stronę.

- Wszystko okej? – powtórzył zadane już raz pytanie, tym razem jednak łagodniej.

Położył dyskretnie dłoń na jej plecach.

- Tak – odparła, nieco zdziwiona jego troską.

- Poczekajmy, aż wszyscy wyjdą – powiedziała McGonagall, siadając i pokazując na wolne miejsca przed sobą.

Prefekci posłusznie zajęli wskazane im krzesła.

- Dobrze – zaczęła w końcu pani profesor widząc, jak drzwi zamykają się za Syriuszem, ociągającym się z wyjściem z klasy do granic możliwości. – Zamknij drzwi, Black! – zawołała, a jej wąskie usta lekko zadrżały. - Nie miałam czasu wczoraj porozmawiać z wami na temat tego dziwnego napisu na ścianie – urwała, a jej wzrok spoczął na Lily. – Panno Evans, czy wszystko w porządku?

Lily otwarła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia i odpowiedziała nieco panicznym tonem:

- Jak najbardziej.

McGonagall zawahała się przez chwilę, po czym kontynuowała:

- Dobrze. To, co najważniejsze, to żeby nie wszczynać paniki wśród uczniów. Nic dobrego nigdy z tego nie wynikło. Macie mieć na nich oko, zachować szczególne środki ostrożności, ale przy tym utrzymywać spokój w zamku.

- Czy w związku z tym, że chciałam rozejrzeć się za osobami odpowiedzialnymi za ten napis, mogłabym wziąć jutro dzień wolny od zajęć? – spytała Lily niemal na jednym tchu.

McGonagall spojrzała na nią uważnie, poprawiając okulary na nosie.

- Panno Evans, skąd pomysł, że miałaby pani szukać tych osób?

Lily zaczęła nerwowo tarmosić róg swojej szaty.

- Ja tylko… - wydukała, speszona. – Myślałam, że mamy…

- Moglibyśmy się rozejrzeć wśród uczniów, popytać, posłuchać, o czym mówią – wtrącił się James, pragnąc wesprzeć swoją dziewczynę.

- Rozumiem, to nie jest najgorszy pomysł – odrzekła powoli McGonagall, nadal bacznie im się przyglądając. – Nie chciałabym jednak, żeby to w jakikolwiek sposób wpływało na wasze obowiązki szkolne. Odpowiednie osoby już zajmują się tą sprawą, jak na razie tylko tyle mogę wam zdradzić. Prosiłabym, oczywiście, o dyskrecję. Zrozumiałe?

- Tak – odparł szybko James w imieniu swoim i Lily.

- Niedługo w szkole pojawi się paru Aurorów. Waszym zadaniem będzie im pomagać, dobrze? Wszystkie raporty będziecie składać zarówno do mnie, jak i do nich.

- Aurorzy w Hogwarcie? – zdziwił się James.

- Tak, panie Potter. Ministerstwo specjalnie wyznaczyło ich do tego zadania, za zgodą profesora Dumbledore'a, oczywiście. Dobrze, a teraz omówimy środki ostrożności.

Po kwadransie spędzonym na wymienianiu wszystkich obowiązków, zastrzeżeń i reguł, jakie miały zostać wprowadzone w zamku, McGonagall w końcu zwolniła ich na przerwę obiadową.

- Coś cię gryzie – stwierdził James, mocno ściskając dłoń Lily, jakby obawiał się, że dziewczyna lada chwila zerwie się do biegu i ucieknie.

Wydawała się dziwnie niestabilna. Zupełnie do siebie nie podobna.

- Po prostu chciałabym się dowiedzieć, co się stało – odparła wpatrzona w swoje stopy.

- Lily, nie martw się tak tym. - Pociągnął ją lekko za rękę zatrzymując i odwracając tak, by na niego spojrzała. – Powiedz mi, o co ci tak naprawdę chodzi?

- James, jestem zmęczona… - jęknęła wymijająco, bawiąc się guzikiem jego szaty i unikając tym samym jego wzroku. – Nie dzisiaj…

- Ale ja chcę wiedzieć, co cię gryzie. Spałaś w ogóle?

Lily zagryzła górną wargę, widocznie odwlekając odpowiedź. W końcu westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Pokiwała przecząco głową. James przysunął ją bliżej siebie, odgarniając niesforne loki z jej twarzy.

- No, powiedz mi, o co ci chodzi. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym zaczął wróżyć ci z ręki. – Puścił do niej oko. – Zawsze uważałem tę dziedzinę magii za stek bzdur.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- James, muszę cię o coś spytać. Tylko odpowiedz poważnie, dobrze?

- Ja zawsze jestem poważny…

- James!

- No dobra – mruknął z nieco teatralnym oburzeniem. Zaraz jednak zrezygnował z tego żartu, widząc niezadowoloną minę rudzielca. – Będę poważny, obiecuję.

Lily wpatrzyła się w niego badawczo. James czekał cierpliwie, nie zamierzając w żaden sposób jej ponaglać. Wiedział, że to, o co chciała spytać było dla niej ważne

- Czy… czy dla ciebie coś znaczy to, że jestem… - przerwała, pąsowiejąc. – Że jestem mugolskiego pochodzenia?

James wytrzeszczył oczy, zaskoczony. Przez chwilę myślał, że źle zrozumiał. Może się przesłyszał? I co tak właściwie oznaczało to pytanie? Było tyle możliwych odpowiedzi, jakich mógł teraz udzielić.

- Co? – wydukał patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Co masz na myśli?

- Chodzi mi o to, że przecież jesteś ze starego, czarodziejskiego rodu. Wszyscy w twojej rodzinie są czystej krwi, może twoi rodzice oczekują, że będziesz się spotykał z kimś bardziej _odpowiednim? _Mam wrażenie, że tylko narażam cię na niebezpieczeństwo. Zrozumiem, jeśli będziesz wolał…

- Co wolał? – James przerwał jej ostrym tonem.

Nie wierzył w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Był zły, że Lily mogła chociaż przez chwilę tak źle go oceniać.

Dziewczyna urwała, zdziwiona jego gniewną reakcją.

- Co miałbym woleć? – powtórzył.

- To zakończyć.

- Zakończyć?

- Zerwać ze mną – oznajmiła beznamiętnym głosem, znów unikając jego wzroku.

James roześmiał się nieco zbyt głośno, po czym zmierzwił włosy palcami. Odwrócił się na chwilę, zbierając myśli, po czym znów stanął twarzą w twarz z Lily, gotowy na wszystko. Położył dłonie na jej ramionach.

- Taka mądrala, a tak głupia – powiedział powoli. Pochylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie. – Nic, a już na pewno nie banda jakiś uprzedzonych i zacofanych idiotów, za żadne skarby nie zmusiłaby mnie do rozstania się z tobą.

Lily wypuściła głośno powietrze, a na jej twarzy znów zaczęły pojawiać się emocje.

- A teraz wytłumacz mi, niemądra kobieto, jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że w jakimkolwiek stopniu obchodzi mnie twoje pochodzenie?

- James, to nie jest taka błahostka. Wiesz, że to zaczyna być coraz to bardziej niebezpieczne…

- Poradzimy z tym sobie. – Przytulił ją, całując w czoło. – Razem.

Lily przytaknęła niepewnie, obejmując go za szyję.

- _Razem_ poradzimy sobie ze wszystkim – powtórzył James, unosząc jej podbródek.

- Razem – odrzekła w końcu Lily, dużo bardziej zdecydowanie.

Pocałowali się gorąco, jakby na przypieczętowanie tych słów.

- A twoi rodzice? – spytała nietypowym dla siebie, nieśmiałym głosem.

- Co z nimi? Uwielbiają cię – zaśmiał się James. – A poza tym, szczerze nienawidzą tego dupka, samozwańczego _Lorda_. Mama działa w Stowarzyszeniu na Rzecz Równości Czarodziejów, tata udziela się tam finansowo. Naprawdę myślisz, że choć przez chwilę przeszło im przez myśl, że to z tobą jest coś nie tak, a nie z resztą tych szaleńców?

- Nie? – odpowiedziała niepewnie.

- No widzisz, głuptasie. Nie chcę już więcej o tym słyszeć, okej? – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Okej?

- Okej – odparła Lily. – Nigdy więcej, obiecuję.

_(Carry that weight)_

- Ona jest niesamowita – szepnął Syriusz, wpatrując się w Marlene Mackinnon z niekrytym zachwytem. – Powiem wam, że jeśli miałbym walczyć u czyjegoś boku, to chciałbym, żeby to była właśnie ona.

- Dzięki – odparł rozbawiony James, jednocześnie wynotowując co ciekawsze fakty z wykładu. – Cieszę się, że nasza przyjaźń tyle dla ciebie znaczy.

- I to mówi ten, który nie pił ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem od wieków, bo ma _dziewczynę! _

James przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się jednak pod nosem.

- Nie bądź taki melodramatyczny. Zakochany stajesz się straszną fujarą.

Wyraz twarzy Łapy zaostrzył się w okamgnieniu, tracąc swój nieco marzycielski charakter.

- Pożałujesz tego, Potter – warknął cicho.

- Szczerze wątpię, Black. A swoją drogą, to spodziewałem się raczej, że się popłaczesz, zamiast mi grozić. Taki romantyk, jak ty…

Remus zachichotał cicho, nie odrywając jednak wzroku od prowadzącej zajęcia.

- Zamknij się – syknął Łapa.

- Widzisz, jakim dupkiem byłeś dla mnie przez większość naszej przyjaźni? – zażartował James.

- Cicho tam! – Oburzona Dorcas rzuciła im gniewne spojrzenie przez ramię.

- Wyluzuj – odparł Syriusz, posyłając jeden ze swoich najbardziej uwodzicielskich uśmiechów w jej stronę.

- Black! – zawołała Marlene, wywołując tym samym zupełną ciszę w klasie. – Nudzisz się?

Syriusz przez chwilę miał nieco głupkowatą i zaskoczoną minę. Nawet James widywał go takim bardzo rzadko – mało co było w stanie wytrącić z równowagi Syriusza Blacka. Po paru sekundach chłopak zreflektował się jednak, przywołując swoją typową pozę człowieka, który do życia podchodzi w sposób zdecydowanie lekceważący.

- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział niskim, na swój sposób czarującym tonem.

- Masz może jakieś uwagi, co do mojego wykładu?

Chłopak odchrząknął, odchylając się na krześle.

- Absolutnie żadnych. Wizualnie też mi wszystko odpowiada – wyszczerzył zęby.

Mackinnon zmarszczyła czoło, unosząc jedną brew. James uznał to za wyjątkowo zły znak, ale jego przyjaciel zdawał się nic sobie z tego nie robić. Zachował zimną krew nawet wtedy, gdy Marlene zaczęła powoli zbliżać się w jego stronę.

- Wizualnie? – powtórzyła powoli jego słowa.

_Nie odpowiadaj _– pomyślał James, węsząc pułapkę, ale Syriusz był innego zdania.

- Tak powiedziałem – odparł, tym razem pochylając się na swoim biurku, by znaleźć się bliżej dziewczyny.

- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie w tej właśnie chwili Śmierciożercy mordują jakiegoś czarodzieja bądź niewinnego mugola? – spytała. – Czy nie uważasz, że zamiast tracić czas na niedorozwiniętych emocjonalnie nastolatków mogłabym znajdować się właśnie tam, być może ratując komuś życie? A może przychodzisz tutaj dla zabawy albo żeby wypełnić czas? Może dla towarzystwa, dla dziewczyn? – Urwała, opierając dłonie na ławce i przybliżając twarz do twarzy Syriusza, który zastygł we wcale już nie rozluźnionym półuśmiechu. Wyglądał, jakby był w szoku. – Akurat ty, _Black_ – wymówiła dokładnie jego nazwisko, - powinieneś rozumieć powagę sytuacji. Podobno jesteś _inny_. Ale jeśli przychodzisz tu dla efektu _wizualnego_, to dla mojego i swojego dobra - odpuść sobie. Znajdź inne hobby i nie marnuj mojego cennego czasu. Przemyśl to – zakończyła, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i jakby nigdy nic, płynnie i z właściwym sobie temperamentem wróciła do przerwanego wykładu.

Syriusz zdawał się nie oddychać.

- Myślę, że powinieneś z nim pogadać – szepnęła Lily, gdy po skończonym wykładzie James czekał na nią przy drzwiach. – Ja sobie poradzę. I tak mam coś do zrobienia…

- Lily, nie chcę cię teraz zostawiać – jęknął James.

- Nic mi nie będzie – zaśmiała się nieco nienaturalnie. – A twój najlepszy przyjaciel chyba cię teraz potrzebuje bardziej niż ja.

Wskazała podbródkiem na Syriusza, który jako jedyny nadal siedział na swoim miejscu, wpatrując się w okno z zupełnie nietypowym dla niego zamyśleniem.

James skinął głową, pocałował Lily i podszedł do Łapy.

- Idziesz?

- Ta… - odparł tamten, ale po chwili skinął gwałtownie głową i podniósł się z miejsca. – Nie. Muszę coś załatwić.

- Okej – zgodził się James. – Poczekam na ciebie na korytarzu.

- Dobra.

James wyszedł z klasy, obserwując jeszcze kątem oka, jak Łapa podchodzi do pakującej swoje magiczne przyrządy Marlene.

Gdy parę minut później pojawił się na korytarzu, był wyraźnie wzburzony.

- I jak? – spytał James, starając się dorównać szybkiemu krokowi, jaki narzucił jego przyjaciel.

- Jak? Do dupy – warknął Syriusz. – Jestem kretynem. Nie różnię się niczym od mojej szalonej rodzinki.

- Nie powinna tak mówić…

- To nie ona. To ja tak mówię – zaśmiał się Black, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. – Ona ma rację. Ludzie giną.

- Łapa – James podniósł głos, czując że już któryś raz w bardzo krótkim czasie będzie musiał się wysilić, by wygłosić stosowną mowę motywującą. – Okej, racja. Czasem jesteś idiotą. Ale my wszyscy jesteśmy! To, że od czasu do czasu zdarzy ci się palnąć coś debilnego nie znaczy wcale, że ci nie zależy. Przecież wiem, że to nie prawda. W Dziurawym Kotle ryzykowałeś życie.

- Wszyscy to robiliśmy. To nic takiego… Oj! – Syriusz urwał, obracając szybko głowę. – Hej, młody! Młody, no wołam cię przecież!

Regulus obrzucił brata wrogim spojrzeniem, niechętnie się zatrzymując. Jego przyjaciele zniknęli za rogiem korytarza, a on bardzo powoli ruszył w stronę Syriusza.

- Czego chcesz? – spytał z niechęcią w głosie.

- Spytać, co tam słychać u mojego małego braciszka – odrzekł z udawaną uprzejmością Łapa. – Nie bawiłeś się może ostatnio farbkami, co?

Regulus prychnął, odgarniając czarne włosy z czoła w niemal zupełnie identycznym geście, co Syriusz.

- Chodzi ci o czaszkę przed Wielką Salą? – spytał z uśmiechem. – Nie, to nie ja.

- Na pewno któryś z tych twoich uroczych koleżków.

- Też nie, ale ktokolwiek to był, mówił prawdę. Zobaczymy, czy dalej będziesz tak szczęśliwy z bycia zdrajcą, jak to wszystko się zacznie.

- Zamknij mordę – warknął Syriusz.

James, zauważając, że przyjaciel powoli traci panowanie nad sobą, postanowił interweniować, póki był jeszcze czas.

- Okej, Reg. Zjeżdżaj stąd i dla własnego dobra nie rozpowiadaj takich głupot po zamku – zwrócił się do młodszego z braci Black, dyskretnie przytrzymując Syriusza za tył szaty. – No, już. Spadaj.

Regulus spojrzał jeszcze raz wyzywająco Syriuszowi w oczy, po czym odwrócił się i powoli odszedł w ślad za kolegami.

- Gówniarz! – rzucił z wściekłością Łapa, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Najchętniej wybiłbym mu te bzdury z głowy własnymi rękami!

- Nic by to nie dało – odpowiedział James, wzdychając i rozglądając się po korytarzu. Nadal wściekły Syriusz zaklął pod nosem i ruszył w stronę starego pomnika, majaczącego na końcu korytarza. – A ty gdzie?

- Na fajkę – rzucił przyjaciel przez ramię.

- Hej! Tylko bądź grzeczny, bo wlepię ci szlaban bez mrugnięcia okiem – zagroził James, obserwując oddalające się plecy Łapy.

- Tak, tak. Robię w gacie na samą myśl.

James zobaczył jeszcze tylko, jak Syriusz znika za pomnikiem. Pokiwał głową, po czym skręcił w schody znajdujące się po prawej stronie, zręcznie omijając spróchniały stopień, unikając tym samym zapadnięcia się aż po kolano.

_(Octopus's garden)_

_**Peter Webb **__zaginął wychodząc z domu po bułki. Zrozpaczona żona twierdzi, że nigdy się nie kłócili. „Mąż miał świetną pracę, którą uwielbiał, nasze dzieci go kochały, otaczali go przyjaciele – nie miał powodów, żeby uciekać!" – wyznaje pani Webb i dodaje, że tego samego dnia w okolicy miały miejsce dziwne spięcia elektryczne[…]._

_W ubiegłą sobotę niedaleko __**Cardiff**__ miał miejsce katastrofalny w skutkach wypadek. Zginęło dwadzieścia pięć osób jadących nocnym autobusem do domu. Tragedią zajmuje się już miejscowa policja. Mieszkańcy są w szoku i wszyscy zastanawiają się, jakim cudem obluzował się __**dach autobusu**__, który __**znaleziono aż dwieście metrów od miejsca wypadku**__. _

_[…] nieznany sprawca __**podpalił piętnaście domów**__ w jednej ze spokojniejszych dzielnic __**Londynu**__. Naoczni świadkowie twierdzą, że wszystkie pożary wybuchły jednocześnie. „Mamy do czynienia albo ze zorganizowaną grupą przestępczą, albo z wyjątkowo groźnym piromanem, zaznajomionym z mechanizmami ładunków wybuchowych. Policja już bada teren[…]". _

_**Minister Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego podaje się do dymisji**__. Jak do tej pory nie określił jeszcze przyczyny swojej nagłej decyzji. Wspomniał jedynie o niemożliwości dalszej współpracy z premierem, którego w przypływie emocji nazwał „pomyleńcem" i „tanim sztukmistrzem, wyciągającym królika z kapelusza"[…]. _

Lily westchnęła, przeglądając spory plik wyciętych z gazet i pokreślonych kolorowymi flamastrami wycinków. Dziewczyna od paru dni skrupulatnie przeglądała prasę. Sprowadzała nawet mugolskie czasopisma. Jej sowa, brązowa Diana, nie omieszkała już okazać swojego niezadowolenia tym nawałem pracy, ale dzielnie – dzień w dzień, przylatywała z nowym plikiem prasy.

Lily wyjątkowo źle spała od tamtej nocy. Gdy tylko zamknęła oczy, pojawiała się przed nimi zielona czaszka i sama nie była pewna dlaczego ten symbol budził w niej tyle niepokoju. Widziała go po raz pierwszy, a na samą myśl o nim dostawała gęsiej skórki. Kim właściwie był Czarny Pan i czego chciał? Po co było mu tyle popleczników, dlaczego siał taki postrach? Te pytania skutecznie spędzały jej sen z powiek.

W świecie czarodziejów zbliżała się wojna – przynajmniej tak twierdził Dumbledore, a Lily nie znała nikogo, do kogo miałaby większe zaufanie w tej kwestii. Nie była jednak do końca świadoma, co ta wojna będzie oznaczała dla niej. Słyszała tylko, że Voldemortowi (na sam dźwięk jego pseudonimu przechodziły ją dreszcze) chodzi głównie o _oczyszczenie_ magicznego świata z wszystkich, którzy mają nieczystą krew.

Lily miała nieczystą krew. Była _szlamą_. Wiedziała, że Ślizgoni ją tak nazywają. Nawet jej dawny, najlepszy przyjaciel tak ją nazwał.

Czy jeśli Voldemort dojdzie do władzy, to będzie musiała przełamać różdżkę? Czy może nawet nie zdąży tego zrobić, bo zabiją wszystkich jej pokroju?

Była świadoma tego, że ma obsesję na tym punkcie. Starała się jednak ukrywać to przed znajomymi jak tylko mogła. Co noc, tuż przed świtem, unikając tym samym ryzyka, że ktoś nakryje ją w jej szaleństwie, chowała skrzętnie wszystkie zgromadzone materiały do małego pudełeczka, które magicznie dostosowywało się wielkością do swojej zawartości i chowała je pod łóżko. Maskowała powiększające się cienie pod oczami. Czesała się i ubierała starannie, pokazując światu taką Lily Evans, jakiej pragnął. Opanowaną, rozsądną, panującą nad sytuacją.

Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że tak naprawdę była w zupełnej rozsypce.

Margot i tak miała już sporo własnych problemów. Przyjaciółka chodziła przygnębiona. Jej stare lęki, mające źródło w ataku sprzed paru miesięcy zdawały się wrócić ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie pomagał jej także fakt, że jej szkolna miłość straciła głowę na punkcie jej siostry.

Nie potrzebowała dodatkowo rozbitej przyjaciółki.

Dorcas była w swoim żywiole. Interesowała się bieżącymi wydarzeniami, brała aktywny udział w dodatkowych zajęciach. Miała zdanie na każdy temat, a jej pozytywne nastawienie i zapał mogły być podane jako przykład dla innych uczestników kursu. Była żywą pochodnią i zarażała swoim ogniem także i innych.

Potrzebowała silnej przyjaciółki, która wspierałaby ją w jej działaniach.

Syriusz nie przeszedł żadnej cudownej metamorfozy. Poruszająca mowa Marlene nie sprawiła, że stał się innym człowiekiem. Nie wydoroślał, nie porzucił także i nonszalanckiej maniery, z jaką traktował rzeczywistość. Coś się jednak zmieniło. Lily nie była do końca pewna co to było, ale wiedziała, że w razie zagrożenia, śmiało powierzyłaby mu swoje życie.

Podczas, gdy nazwisko Black coraz to częściej pojawiało się w gazetach, ostatnie czego chłopak teraz potrzebował, to wysłuchiwanie o obsesji Lily Evans.

Remus był dziwną mieszanką nadziei i obaw. Zupełne przeciwieństwa towarzyszyły mu na każdym kroku, tak jak i wewnętrzna walka tego łagodnego chłopca, by nie stać się bestią, którą byli zdolni zobaczyć w nim ludzie. Głos rozsądku, zawsze wyważony, był nieocenioną stroną w zażegnywaniu każdej waśni i konfliktu w grupie.

Także i on miał wystarczająco swoich problemów i nie potrzebował jeszcze mierzyć się z cudzymi.

No i w końcu James. Cudowny James, niespodziewanie stający się wzorowym prefektem naczelnym. Dobry przyjaciel, inteligentny wojownik, wspierający chłopak. Zdawał się mieć wszystko i zawsze pod kontrolą, a to czyniło go szczęśliwym. Co jakiś czas patrzył na Lily tak, jakby sprawdzał, czy jej słowa o tym, że wszystko jest w największym porządku pokrywały się z rzeczywistością. Czasem Lily zdawało się, że chłopak wie. Że widzi więcej, niż maskę, którą pokazywała na co dzień, ale nawet jeśli tak było, to nigdy tego nie skomentował. Był taki pewny tego, że ma rację i że stoi po dobrej stronie. Nie miał nawet małych chwil zawahania. Wierzył, że wszystko pokona. Nie bał się przyszłości.

Nie potrzebował u swego boku dziewczyny, która była przesiąknięta wątpliwościami.

Rzecz w tym, że Lily od czasu do czasu, na bardzo krótką chwilę też miała taką pewność. W towarzystwie Jamesa wierzyła, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Chwytała wtedy swoją różdżkę i z całą pewnością, tak jak im to radziła Marlene, wyobrażała sobie, że stoi twarzą w twarz z wrogiem. Wiedziała wtedy kim jest i co chce osiągnąć.

Potem jednak nadchodziły długie, samotne godziny w nocy, podczas których życie w zamku zamierało. Naturalnie, sprzyjało to rozmyślaniu. Wtedy, w ciemności wszystko znów wydawało się beznadziejne. Na dodatek, zaczynała cierpieć na bezsenność. Nie potrafiła leżeć bezczynnie w łóżku, więc coraz częściej sięgała do prasy. Z niemal każdej strony dochodziły do niej zatrważające informacje. Porwania, przekupstwa, morderstwa. A wszystko to zasnute mgłą, czyniące z tych wydarzeń jedynie to, co pesymiści pewnie bez wahania nazwaliby po prostu „dniem, jakich wiele w życiu".

A co, jeśli pewnego dnia Lily przeczyta o serii wypadków na Magnolia Lane? Jeśli zobaczy ruiny domu sąsiadów? Albo, co gorsza… własnego domu? Nazwiska jej rodziców?

Na samą myśl o tym poczuła skurcze w żołądku. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki wdech, żeby uniknąć nadchodzących mdłości. Czy to możliwe, że rodziny czarodziei nieczystej krwi też są zagrożone?

Lily znała jedną osobę, która byłaby w stanie udzielić odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale to nie wchodziło w grę.

Nie byłaby w stanie stanąć twarzą w twarz z Severusem.

Dziewczyna wyłowiła zarys księżyca przez szparę w zasłoniętych kotarach, otaczających jej łóżko. Gdyby tylko James mógł ją teraz przytulić. Na pewno wszystkie jej lęki zniknęłyby wraz z jego kojącym dotykiem. Ale to by oznaczało dla Lily konieczność podzielenia się swoimi myślami. A tego nie chciała.

Miała wrażenie, że fakt, iż trzymała to wszystko w tajemnicy pomagał jej w jakimś sensie kontrolować swoje fobie. Zamykała je razem z pudełkiem pełnym artykułów i chowała pod łóżkiem, by opuścić pokój jako mająca wszystko pod kontrolą, wzorowa uczennica. Gdyby zdradziła się przed przyjaciółkami lub chłopakiem, musiałaby później radzić sobie z ich zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami, z próbami pocieszenia – to by tylko pogorszyło sytuację.

Lily była jednego pewna. Musi nauczyć się sobie radzić z tymi uczuciami sama. Nie zapowiadało się na to, że Lord Voldemort miałby zaprzestać realizacji swoich planów. Nie będzie ani łatwiej, ani bezpieczniej. Jeśli Lily ma przeżyć, chronić swoich bliskich i pozostać w magicznym świecie, to _musi_ nauczyć się walczyć.

_(Revolution)_

- Evans, skup się, dobrze? – mruknął Syriusz, celując różdżką prosto w jej czoło. – Jeśli znów poddasz się bez walki, to James oskarży mnie o to, że chcę się ciebie pozbyć.

Lily westchnęła, przybierając bojową pozycję.

- Co, kwiatuszku? Gotowa? – spytał cicho Black, unosząc brwi.

Lily przewróciła oczami, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

- Tak, tak – odrzekła ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Okej. Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie pokonam cię w uczciwej walce.

- Na trzy! – krzyknęła Marlene ze środka klasy. – Raz…

Lily napięła rękę, w której trzymała różdżkę. Musi się skoncentrować.

- … dwa…

Czy miałaby czas doliczyć do trzech, gdyby naprawdę stała oko w oko ze Śmierciożercą? Czy byłaby dla niego jakimkolwiek wyzwaniem? _Skup się!_

- TRZY!

Dziewczyna zamachnęła się różdżką, posyłając urok wprost na Blacka. Zdążyła jeszcze tylko zanotować w świadomości fakt, że Syriusz upuścił różdżkę, odepchnięty do tyłu przez siłę zaklęcia, gdy sama poczuła, jak unosi się w górę. Uderzyła boleśnie głową o podłogę, a przed jej oczami zaroiło się od gwiazd.

- Nieźle, Evans! – zawołała Marlene, pokazując jej uniesiony w górę kciuk. – Wreszcie postęp. Teraz spróbuj być trochę mniej ostentacyjna w tym, jakie zaklęcie zamierzasz rzucić. Trochę mniej machania różdżką, więcej magii bezsłownej.

- Jasne – odparła Lily, starając się wstać z podłogi i równocześnie ocenić, czy przy okazji jej głowa nie rozpadnie się na dwie połówki.

- Okej? – spytał James podchodząc do niej i wyciągając rękę, by pomóc jej się podnieść. – To było mocne zaklęcie.

- Dzięki – odpowiedziała otrzepując szatę z kurzu. – I tak pewnie zginęłabym w prawdziwym pojedynku, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się tak samo.

- Nieprawda – stwierdził z przekonaniem James, a jego oczy znów zabłyszczały z pasją. – Ja bym na to nie pozwolił. Skopalibyśmy tyłek skurczybykom.

Objął ją ramieniem, całując w policzek.

- No, dalej! Nie powiedziałam, że macie kończyć! – Marlene klasnęła w dłonie, krążąc między parami. – Potter, zamierzasz całować swoją dziewczynę na placu boju?

- Zginiesz, Evans – zawołał Syriusz, podnosząc różdżkę z podłogi. – A ten twój chłoptaś ci nie pomoże!

James przewrócił oczami, posyłając przyjacielowi wymowne spojrzenie.

- Powodzenia – szepnął Lily na ucho. – Skop mu tyłek.

Dziewczyna zachichotała, w ostatniej chwili odpierając niespodziewany atak Blacka. Przez chwilę znów czuła tę wewnętrzną siłę, która emanowała od Jamesa. Była pewna, że część jego energii była w stanie dodać jej odwagi, a nawet pomóc wyczarować potężną tarczę, chroniącą ją przed wrogami.

A może jednak byłoby łatwiej, gdyby Lily mogła podzielić się z kimś swoimi lękami? Z kimś obiektywnym, kto wie dużo na ten temat? Kto jest autorytetem w tej dziedzinie, kto ich nie zbagatelizuje, ani nie poczuje się niepewnie słysząc o nich? Kto, wreszcie – może to najważniejsze – nie ma żadnych oczekiwań w stosunku do Lily Evans?

- Marlene, masz chwilę? – spytała nieśmiało, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenie Jamesa, wychodzącego z klasy.

Blondynka podniosła głowę znad swoich papierów.

- Jasne, co jest?

Usiadła na biurku i odgarnęła swoje długie włosy za ucho, jakby podkreślając tym samym gotowość do wysłuchania młodszej koleżanki.

- Ja… chciałabym porozmawiać – zaczęła Lily, z trudem dobierając słowa. – Ostatnio czuję… czuję się zupełnie jak nie ja.

- Rozumiem, że to ma coś wspólnego z gryzmołami na murach zamku?

- Też – odparła zdawkowo. – Od tego czasu zaczęłam czytać gazety. Też te mugolskie i jestem… - zawahała się, czy przypadkiem nie zabrzmi to zbyt dramatycznie, – przerażona.

Marlene pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Lily.

- Boisz się, bo jesteś mugolakiem – stwierdziła z rozbrajającą prostotą.

- Tak! – odparła Lily, czując dziwną ulgę. – Nie wiem, co mam robić! Nie wiem, co się dzieje! Strasznie mnie to przytłacza – dodała niemal na jednym oddechu.

- I pewnie chciałabyś dowiedzieć się na ten temat czegoś więcej.

- Nie mogę spać przez to! – kontynuowała Lily może trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie, ale teraz, gdy wreszcie uwolniła swoje emocje, nie potrafiła już nad nimi zapanować. – W gazetach jest o tym pełno informacji, tylko że trzeba wiedzieć, jak je czytać! Wypadki autobusowe, spalone domy, zaginięcia… To wszystko dzieje się każdego dnia, może nawet teraz! Nie wiem, co robić – zakończyła żałośnie, siadając na krześle.

- Po pierwsze, ruda – Marlene uśmiechnęła się nieoczekiwanie, - nie panikować. To nic nie da. Panika odbiera rozum, ogłupia nas i przez to jesteśmy łatwym celem.

Lily przytaknęła, nieoczekiwanie dla samej siebie odwzajemniając uśmiech.

- Ale nie będę kłamać. Wesoło nie jest i masz rację, liczba zaginionych rośnie z dnia na dzień. Musisz być świadoma, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie tylko ty, ale wszyscy twoi przyjaciele, rodzina, chłopak. Ale pamiętaj, nie możesz sobie dać tego odebrać! – dodała szybko, widząc zmartwioną minę Lily. – Żaden dupek z manią wielkości cię tego nie pozbawi, nie możesz mu na to pozwolić, jasne?

Lily przytaknęła, czując jak te słowa wwiercając jej się wprost do umysłu i przejmując kontrolę.

- Ale jak? – usłyszała swój własny głos.

- Słuchaj, to brzmi jak banał i pewnie nie powiem ci tutaj nic nowego, wybacz już na starcie. Musisz się wziąć w garść. Wiem, że nie jest łatwo. Dużo osób ucieka z kraju, chowa się albo poddaje. To nie jest wyjście. Strach to nie jest dobry doradca! – Marlene wstała, zaczynając przechadzać się po klasie. – Mówisz, że dużo czytasz. To, co tam znajdujesz cię przytłacza. A co, jakbyś wykorzystała to w inny sposób? – Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na zaskoczoną Lily. – Powiem ci, jaki jest mój sekret. Czytam na przykład o tym, że znowu kogoś porwali. Wiem, że na pewno go torturują. Mogłabym pomyśleć, że ten świat jest do dupy. Że nie chcę tu być, pewnie nic nie zmienię. Przechodzi ci to przez myśl?

Lily znów przytaknęła, łowiąc każde słowo.

- A wiesz, co ja robię? – Marlene uśmiechnęła się. Było w tym uśmiechu coś niemal przerażającego, coś maniakalnego. Coś, co Lily ostatnio dobrze znała. _To dlatego Syriusz ją tak uwielbia_ – przeszło jej przez myśl. – Ja się _wkurzam_. Tak, _wkurzam się_, że takie gnojki chodzą po świecie. Aż cała buzuję ze złości! I taka wściekła później chwytam za różdżkę i kierują całą swoją złość na te kanalie. Rozumiesz?

Spojrzała na Lily znacząco, a jej oczy aż płonęły z wewnętrznego żaru.

- Wykorzystuję te emocje. Nie pozwalam, żeby mną sterowały. To ja nimi steruję! Decyduję, co z nimi zrobić. Może i jestem szalona – wyszczerzyła zęby, - ale to są szalone czasy.

Lily zdała sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje oddech.

- Ale… nie boisz się? – spytała.

- Że zginę? – zachichotała Marlene, jakby na potwierdzenie swojego szaleństwa. – Każdy z nas w końcu zginie, Evans. Żadna magia tego nie zmieni. A nie mam zamiaru przeżyć swoich dni w strachu. To byłaby największa przegrana. Evans, strach nie zapewni ci bezpieczeństwa. Szczerze, skarbie, to nic tego nie zrobi. Kiedy przychodzi co do czego, to wszyscy jesteśmy tak samo śmiertelni. Nawet Dumbledore, choć staruszek jest odrębną kategorią w każdej kwestii.

Tym razem także i Lily się uśmiechnęła.

- Uważają cię za słabą szlamę, nie godną magicznej różdżki? – spytała prowokacyjnie Marlene, nie robiąc sobie nic z ostrości własnych słów. – Pokaż im, że się mylą. Bądź wściekła i skieruj to na nich! Jak masz się pozbyć w jakiś sposób tych uczuć, to wyładuj je na swoich wrogach. Nie pozwól, żeby sterowali twoim życiem, jasne?

Lily przytaknęła skwapliwie.

- Jasne – odparła wyobrażając sobie, że jej oczy płoną teraz tak samo, jak tej niepozornej dziewczyny przed nią.

_(Strawberry Fields)_

_**Mroczny Znak wróży tragedię **_

_Wczorajszej nocy niebo znów zajaśniało tajemniczą czaszką, przez której żuchwę wydobywał się złowrogi wąż. Do tej pory stanowił tylko niepokojący symbol, być może mający za zadanie przypominać o rosnącej potędze Lorda Voldemorta. Wczoraj po raz pierwszy nabrał nowego znaczenia. _

_Pan Alan Maccinotti, mieszkaniec Edge Hill, jednej z dzielnic Liverpoolu twierdzi, że nocy nie zakłóciły żadne dźwięki. Jedyne, co go obudziło i zaniepokoiło, to jaskrawe, zielone światło, wpadające wprost do jego sypialni. _

„_Była może trzecia w nocy – mówi pan Maccinotti. – Spałem sobie spokojnie w najlepsze, kiedy mi coś zaczęło świecić w oczy. Najpierw myślałem, że to znowu żona goni komary po nocy, ale przypomniałem sobie, że przecież wyjechała pomóc teściowej. Wstałem, podszedłem do okna, a tam już straszyła ta okropna czaszka! Patrzę dalej, a tam drzwi domu sąsiadów są otwarte na oścież. Zaniepokoiłem się. Wziąłem różdżkę i idę powoli przez ogród. Pamiętałem z artykułów, co znaczy ten symbol, to też trochę się bałem, ale zawsze przyjaźniłem się z Petrovami, więc czułem się w obowiązku sprawdzić co tam się dzieje. To było okropne. Oni leżeli tam, z otwartymi oczami…"_

- Chyba starczy – mruknęła Lily, zerkając na białą jak ściana Margot.

Dorcas zawiesiła głos, nadal jednak wodząc wzrokiem po reszcie artykułu. To samo za jej plecami robili Remus, Syriusz i Peter.

- Oprócz Petrovów tej nocy zginęły jeszcze trzy inne osoby – powiedział cicho Remus. – W każdym z tych miejsc pojawiła się czaszka.

- Mroczny Znak – dodała Dorcas, jakby smakując tę nazwę.

Lily poczuła, jak włosy na jej karku lekko stają dęba.

_- Strach to nie jest dobry doradca _– usłyszała w myślach mocny głos Marlene. Nie, nie pozwoli, żeby to strach kierował jej życiem.

- Wszystkie ofiary były mugolskiego pochodzenia – stwierdził beznamiętnie Syriusz, siadając ciężko na oparciu fotela i wyjmując gazetę z rąk Dorcas.

Dziewczyna nie odezwała się ani słowem, zbyt pogrążona w myślach, by protestować.

- Myślicie, że teraz już zawsze tak będzie? – spytał Peter, nerwowo zaciskając palce prawej dłoni. – No wiecie, tam gdzie znak, tam… morderstwo?

Remus niechętnie wzruszył ramionami, zwlekając z odpowiedzią.

- Być może.

Przez chwilę nikt nie kwapił się do rozmowy.

- Wszystko w porządku? – szepnęła Lily w stronę Margot.

- Tak – odparła cicho przyjaciółka.

Jej mina i przerażone spojrzenie widocznie jednak przeczyły tym słowom. Lily postanowiła nie drążyć tematu, zbyt dobrze wiedząc, że może to tylko pogorszyć sytuację.

- Co jest? – spytał James, niemal przeskakując przez dziurę w portrecie i energicznym krokiem zbliżając się w stronę przyjaciół. – Co macie takie grobowe miny?

- Sam przeczytaj – odpowiedział mu Syriusz, wyciągając gazetę w jego stronę.

James usiadł koło Lily. Poprawił okulary na nosie, zagłębiając się w lekturze. Westchnął głęboko, przeczesując palcami włosy, zupełnie nieświadomy tego gestu.

- Zasrane gnidy – warknął, odrzucając gazetę na najbliższy stolik. – Pieprzone palanty!

„_A wiesz, co ja robię? Ja się wkurzam. Tak, wkurzam się, że takie gnojki chodzą po świecie. Aż cała buzuję ze złości! I taka wściekła później chwytam za różdżkę i kierują całą swoją złość na te kanalie."_ Słowa starszej siostry McKinnon zadźwięczały w uszach Lily tak, jakby ta stała tuż obok.

Dziewczyna złapała Jamesa za rękę i ścisnęła mocno. Był wojownikiem idealnym. Lily nie była pewna, czy chłopak robił to świadomie, czy nie, ale z każdym dniem była coraz to bardziej wdzięczna, że ma go u swego boku.

- Czy oni naprawdę myślą, że mogą być aż tak bezkarni? Że będziemy to znosić w milczeniu i że nikt nie będzie miał na tyle odwagi, żeby się im postawić? – ciągnął dalej, aż kipiąc ze złości. – Idioci! To ich wykończy, ta pycha i pewność siebie.

- A jednak ludzie się boją – zauważył trzeźwo Remus, biorąc pogniecioną gazetę ze stolika i wertując ją, w poszukiwaniu nowych wiadomości. Przez chwilę zamarł, wpatrując się w jedną ze stron, po czym zamknął Proroka Codziennego i odłożył, z ledwo dostrzegalną odrazą w oczach. – Chyba muszę się przewietrzyć – mruknął.

- Idę z tobą – dodał Peter, najwidoczniej duszący się w czterech ścianach.

Lily dyskretnie sięgnęła po gazetę, nie przykładając zbyt wielkiej wagi do rozmowy, toczącej się między Jamesem, Syriuszem i Dorcas. Strona, którą jako ostatnią zobaczył Remus była zagnieciona mocniej niż inne, zupełnie jakby chłopak przez chwilę stracił nad sobą panowanie i zamierzał ją wyrwać i wrzucić w ogień.

Małym druczkiem, na samym dole kolumny z wiadomościami czarne litery głosiły nieubłagalnie _„Zanotowano wzmożoną liczbę dzieci pokąsanych przez wilkołaki. W ostatnim tygodniu oficjalne dane mówią o piętnastu chłopcach i aż siedmiu dziewczynkach. Ministerstwo ostrzega, by dzieci nie opuszczały domu po zmroku i nie zapuszczały się samotnie od lasu. O każdym ataku prosimy od razy powiadamiać funkcjonariuszy ze szpitala św. Munga…"_.

Lily przerwała, czując jak zbiera jej się na mdłości. Wyobraziła sobie małego chłopca, radośnie biegającego po lesie. Zupełnie nieświadomego, że już za chwilę jego życie ma ulec zupełnej zmianie. Chłopiec nie zdaje sobie sprawy, co czai się w zaroślach. Jest taki bezbronny i niewinny. Uśmiecha się. Ma duże, szare oczy… Zupełnie jak Remus.

- Hej, co jest? – spytał cicho James, przyglądając się jej z zaniepokojeniem. – Płaczesz?

- Co? Nie, ja po prostu… - odparła, nie potrafiąc jednak ukryć emocji.

James wziął gazetę z jej dłoni i szybko przejrzał otwartą stronę. Lily zobaczyła, jak jego oczy zatrzymują się na znaczącym artykule i jak pojawia się w nich zrozumienie. Przysunął dziewczynę do siebie i pocałował w czoło.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – szepnął jej do ucha. – Zobaczysz, już niedługo.

Lily przytaknęła, starając się przywołać do porządku i odegnać obraz małego chłopca sprzed swoich oczu. Nie może pozwolić sobą sterować!

- Kiedy następne spotkanie z Marlene? Nie pamiętam, żeby coś mówiła po ostatnich zajęciach – zamyśliła się Dorcas, prostując nogi na stojącym przed nią taborecie.

- Nic nie mówiła – potwierdził Syriusz. – Ale patrząc na to, co się teraz dzieje, nie powinni robić zbyt długiej przerwy.

- Zauważyliście, że parę osób zrezygnowało z zajęć? – wtrącił się James, nadal obejmując Lily.

- Ty, faktycznie – odparł Black, jakby dopiero teraz sobie to uświadomił. – Nie widziałem ostatnio Petcheya.

- To już drugi raz – dodała Lily. – Słyszałam, że uprowadzono jego siostrę. Podobno chciał nawet zrezygnować z Hogwartu. McGonagall prosiła, żebym miała na niego oko…

- Siostrę – powtórzyła drżącym głosem Margot. – To straszne!

- Tak. Sarah Foley też się ostatnio nie pojawiła – ciągnął dalej James, a w jego tonie zabrzmiało nagle rozdrażnienie. – Nie rozumiem tych ludzi! Jaki jest sens, żeby rezygnować? Dać się szybciej wykończyć? Udawać, że nic się nie dzieje?

- Ja też tego nie kapuję – potwierdził Syriusz, nieświadomie obracając pióro między palcami wskazującym i środkowym, jakby trzymał papierosa.

- Ludzie się boją – odparła Margot, nagle zupełnie dla niej nietypowym, nieco oschłym głosem. – Nie każdy rodzi się bohaterem.

James spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Jasne, że nie. Ale ucieczka to nie jest rozwiązanie – stwierdził.

Lily szturchnęła go lekko w bok, próbując uciszyć.

- Myślę, że tu nie ma biało-czarnych sytuacji – wtrąciła, starając się zapobiec sprzeczce. – Każdy ma prawo podjąć taką decyzję, jaką chce. Sam Dumbledore to powiedział, prawda?

James spojrzał na nią z ukosa i niechętnie przytaknął. Nie wyglądał na zbytnio przekonanego. Syriusz tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Może – mruknął. – Ale skoro oni mają prawo odejść, my mamy prawo nazwać ich tchórzami.

- Co? – oburzyła się Margot.

- Black – syknęła Lily.

- No co? – podniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Skoro tak myślę, to czemu nie mogę tego powiedzieć na głos?

- Bo to nie prawda! – niemal krzyknęła Margot, zrywając się na równe nogi. Lily nie pamiętała, czy kiedykolwiek widziała przyjaciółkę równie wzburzoną. – Tylko dlatego, że jesteś taki dobry w zaklęciach, że tak dobrze sobie radzisz na zajęciach i nie czujesz strachu, nie daje ci prawa osądzania innych! Nie każdy jest taki odważny, jak ty, Black, ale nie czyni go to tchórzem!

Odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła na schodach do dormitorium dziewczyn.

- A tej co? – mruknął Syriusz, zaskoczony. – Nie jestem pewny, czy mnie obraziła, czy pochwaliła…

- Kretyn – warknęła Dorcas wymierzając mu cios w ramię i podążając w ślad za Margot.

- Co ja takiego zrobiłem? – krzyknął jeszcze za nią Syriusz.

Lily pokiwała głową, zbyt przygnębiona, by się odezwać.

_(Help)_

- Wreszcie sami – mruknął James, przypierając Lily do zimnej ściany pustej klasy i zanurzając nos w jej rozpuszczonych włosach. – Tęskniłem – szepnął prosto do jej ucha, wywołując tym samym przyjemny dreszcz, rozchodzący się po całym ciele dziewczyny.

Lily zamknęła oczy, przez chwilę tylko wsłuchując się w jego oddech i czując, jak jego palce witają się z jej ciałem.

- Ja też – odparła cicho nie ruszając się i wstrzymując oddech, żeby w żaden sposób nie zepsuć tej chwili. – Ostatnio mieliśmy tyle na głowie…

- I zero czasu dla siebie – dokończył James, powoli całując jej szyję. – Karygodne. Wspaniale pachniesz.

Lily zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, przyciągając bliżej do siebie. Tak bardzo go teraz potrzebowała. Przylgnęła ustami do jego ust, pozwalając sobie o niczym innym nie myśleć. Teraz skupiała się tylko na Jamesie. Na jego ciepłych dłoniach, głębokim oddechu. Zdawało jej się, że minęły całe wieki, od kiedy byli ze sobą tak blisko. Wcale nie czuła już chłodu ściany za jej plecami.

- Stanowczo powinniśmy się tak wymykać częściej – James wyszczerzył zęby, muskając palcami jej udo. – Chrzanię bycie Prefektem Naczelnym, skoro przez to nie mam czasu dla swojej dziewczyny!

- James! – upomniała go Lily, nie potrafiąc jednak powstrzymać śmiechu.

Chłopak objął ją mocno, unosząc lekko w powietrze. Posadził ją na jednej z ławek, a Lily instynktownie oplotła go nogami.

- No i o to mi właśnie chodziło – powiedział, ujmując jej podbródek dłonią. – Nie wiem, kiedy ostatnio słyszałam, jak się śmiejesz.

Lily westchnęła, opierając ręce na jego ramionach.

- To prawda, nie było mi zbytnio do śmiechu.

- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że coś przede mną ukrywasz? – spytał, wpatrując się jej prosto w oczy i pieczętując słowa pocałunkiem.

Lily odwzajemniła pocałunek, dając tym samym sobie chwilę czasu na odpowiedź.

- To już nic. Trochę mną wstrząsnęło to wszystko, ale już mi lepiej – odparła, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi jak najbardziej beztroski ton.

- Na pewno?

Przytaknęła, przylegając do niego całym swoim ciałem i wsuwając dłonie pod jego koszulę. Był tak przyjemnie ciepły.

- Okej, widzę, że nie rozmowa ci w głowie – zaśmiał się unosząc zaczepnie brew. – Kim ja jestem, żeby protestować?

Lily zachichotała, znów zamykając mu usta pocałunkiem i pozwalając, by jego dłonie błądziły po jej ciele. Gdyby tylko wiedziała jak, zatrzymałaby tę chwilę na zawsze.

Niemal podskoczyła, gdy drzwi klasy otwarły się gwałtownie, a w progu stanął Remus, sapiąc z wysiłku. Miał potargane włosy i wyglądał tak, jakby przebiegł całą drogę.

James jęknął z niezadowoleniem, odwracając się w jego stronę i puszczając Lily, która szybko poprawiła swoją bluzkę.

- Co jest znowu? Nie można mieć ani chwili prywatności? – zirytował się James.

- Rogacz… McGonagall… - Remus oparł się dłonią o framugę, starając się uspokoić oddech. – Masz się szybko stawić w … ga-gabinecie.

Lily nie była pewna czemu, ale ta krótka wiadomość sprawiła, że coś w jej żołądku obróciło się boleśnie. Zeskoczyła z ławki na nieco galaretowatych nogach, żeby stanąć u boku swojego chłopaka.

- Co? Teraz? Po co? – dopytywał podejrzliwie James.

- Ja nie… Po prostu… - wysapał Lupin, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Po prostu do niej idź, okej? Jest w gabinecie Dumbledore'a.

- U dyrektora? – zaniepokoiła się Lily, nieświadomie łapiąc Jamesa pod ramię.

- No to idę – odparł chłopak chwytając jej rękę i prowadząc na korytarz.

Odprowadziły ich oczy wyraźnie zmartwionego Remusa.

Opisując później ten wieczór, Lily musiała przyznać, że niewiele pamiętała z drogi do gabinetu dyrektora. Razem z Jamesem w ogóle się nie odzywali, zatopieni we własnych myślach. Po ich niedawnej bliskości i beztrosce nie został już żaden ślad.

- Potter, usiądź – powiedziała beznamiętnym głosem McGonagal, wskazując na pusty fotel. – Panno Evans. – Skinęła w stronę Lily.

Dumbledore stał do nich tyłem, w milczeniu wpatrując się w krajobraz za oknem.

- Pani profesor, chciała mnie pani widzieć – odparł James, nadal stojąc i trzymając rękę Lily. Nic nie zdradzało jego emocji.

- Tak, Potter. Naprawdę, może lepiej usiądziesz?

- Nie, dziękuję.

- W porządku – odparła McGonagall, po raz pierwszy nieco drżącym głosem. – Czytałeś Proroka Wieczornego?

- Nie – odrzekł James zgodnie z prawdą.

Lily czuła się tak, jakby to wszystko działo się gdzieś w oddali. Jedyne, co przypominało jej o rzeczywistości, to ciepła dłoń Jamesa.

- Był kolejny atak śmierciożerców – powiedziała w końcu pani profesor, spełniając tym samym najgorsze obawy dziewczyny. – Paskudny.

- Och – wydusił z siebie James, nadal nieco bezbarwnym tonem.

Lily zauważyła gazetę, leżącą na biurku dyrektora. Na pierwszej stronie widniało zdjęcie, przedstawiające jakiś dom w ruinie, a nad nim… Tak, dziewczyna nie mogła się mylić. To był mroczny znak. Lily poczuła, jak jej nogi stają się ciężkie niczym z ołowiu.

- Napadnięto na główną siedzibę Stowarzyszenia na Rzecz Równości Czarodziejów. A właściwie zrównano ją z ziemią.

- Och! – powtórzył James, na pograniczu westchnięcia i jęku.

Lily poczuła, jak jego dłoń niemal boleśnie zaciska się na jej palcach.

- Wypadek miał miejsce niecałą godzinę temu, dlatego nic jeszcze nie wiadomo – kontynuowała McGonagall, nie spuszczając wzroku z ucznia. – Nic jeszcze nie jest pewne, Potter, jasne?

- Ale pani profesor, co pani…

- Był tam twój ojciec.

W gabinecie zapadła niemal grobowa cisza. James zupełnie znieruchomiał, a Lily poczuła, jak oddech więźnie jej w gardle.

- Na miejscu jest pełno Aurorów – odezwał się w końcu Dumbledore, odwracając się w ich stronę. Płomienie świec nieco złowrogo odbijały się w jego okularach połówkach. – Ciągle nie podano listy ofiar, dlatego nie wolno tracić nadziei. Twój ojciec był moim dobrym przyjacielem.

- Jest – odezwał się James głosem nabrzmiałym ze wściekłości. – _Jest_ dobrym przyjacielem!

Lily spojrzała na niego, przylegając blisko do jego ciała.

- Masz rację, przepraszam – poprawił się natychmiast Dumbledore ze szczerą skruchą. – Jak mówię, nic nie wiadomo. Twój ojciec może dalej żyć. Na razie cały budynek pogrzebany jest w gruzach.

- Co z moją mamą? – spytał szorstko James.

- Ma się tu zjawić lada moment, zabiera cię do Doliny Godryka – odpowiedziała natychmiast McGonagall.

James skinął głową, z zawziętą miną.

- Chcę iść z tobą – powiedziała Lily, szukając jego oczu.

Niepewność zabiłaby ją, gdyby została w zamku.

- Dobrze – zgodził się krótko James. – Ale nie teleportujemy się do Doliny. Chcę iść prosto do siedziby Stowarzyszenia.


	32. Cierpliwość

**Kochani,**

**Minęło sporo czasu i napisanie tego krótkiego fragmentu było dla mnie dużym wyzwaniem, ale udało się. W zamierzeniu rozdział miał być dłuższy, ale po stwierdzeniu, że rozwinięcie wszystkich wątków mogłoby trwać kolejnych parę miesięcy - dodaję to, co mam. **

**Jak zwykle dziękuję za wszystkie motywujące komentarze, za wiadomości i za to, że mnie wspieraliście w pisaniu. Tym razem nie będę wszystkich wymieniać, ale każdy wie, że piszę to właśnie do niego :) **

**Smacznego!**

* * *

><p><em>(Summer's almost gone)<em>

_Summer's almost gone  
>We had some good times<br>But they're gone  
>The winter's comin' on<em>

Kim był James Potter?

Bywał pyszałkiem, sprawiającym wrażenie Władcy Wszechświata, traktującym ludzi z góry i potrafiącym w ułamku sekundy przytłoczyć ich swoją pewnością siebie.

Czasem zachowywał się jak bohater, bez zastanowienia rzucający się w nieznane, by ratować innych.

Bez wątpienia często określano go mianem „geniusza", któremu wszystko przychodziło bez wysiłku.

Genialny zarówno w nauce, jak i w quidditchu.

Był także i natrętny James, przez lata ganiający za Lily po korytarzach szkoły i robiący z siebie kretyna, byle by tylko przyciągnąć jej uwagę.

Bywał przyjacielski, zdolny zrobić wszystko dla osób, które kochał.

James – kochanek, tak delikatny i namiętny, że dziewczynie mogło z wrażenia zakręcić się w głowie.

Pomysłowy James.

James Prefekt Naczelny…

I w końcu był James na skraju szaleństwa, którego Lily widziała chyba po raz pierwszy.

- James, tam jest teraz niebezpiecznie. Myślę, że…

- Nie ma mowy. Albo teleportujemy się tam razem, albo i tak znajdę sposób, żeby się tam dostać. Wybieraj – warknął James, łypiąc oczami błyszczącymi od żalu i złości wprost na swoją mamę.

Pani Potter westchnęła, opierając się jedną dłonią o biurko Albusa Dumbledore'a i spojrzała na syna uważnie.

Kobieta wyglądała nieco inaczej, niż gdy Lily widziała ją ostatnim razem. Czy w przeciągu paru miesięcy można się aż tak postarzeć? A może to tylko kwestia wyczerpania i niepokoju  
>o męża dodawała jej lat? Dwie długie i wąskie linie przecinały teraz jej czoło, gdy w skupieniu rozważała, jak zareagować na surowy ton swojego jedynaka.<p>

- Nie wiem, jak w ogóle możesz rozważać inną opcję! – dodał James, w irytacji unosząc ręce w górę. – Musimy tam być!

- Ale przecież i tak nic tam nie pomożemy… - spróbowała znów pani Potter, jednak równie bezskutecznie.

Jej głos brzmiał tak słabo i żałośnie, że Lily poczuła bolesne ukłucie w sercu na sam jego dźwięk.

- To wracaj do domu – odrzekł lodowato James. – Beze mnie.

Pani Potter odwróciła się w stronę okna. Była dumną kobietą i nie chciała by ktokolwiek oglądał ją w takim stanie. Blask świec odbił się od łez na jej policzku.

Zarówno Dumbledore, jak i McGonagall przyglądali się tej scenie w milczeniu, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając ingerować.

Lily czuła się niemal winna, że tu jest. Każdy głośniejszy oddech, wydobywający się z jej ust sprawiał, że miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. To było tak intymne, że może James powinien zostać z mamą sam na sam?

- Mamo – powiedział w końcu zupełnie innym tonem. Teraz był małym chłopcem, uświadamiającym sobie, że świat nie jest tak kolorowy, jak w bajkach. – On nas potrzebuje… Ja po prostu… Po prostu nie mogę siedzieć tu i czekać. I nic nie robić. Muszę sam zobaczyć.

Pani Potter odwróciła się, ocierając długimi palcami mokre policzki. Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i powoli przytaknęła, nie bez boleści w oczach. Poddała się – pomyślała Lily. Sama nie była pewna, czy poczuła ulgę, czy strach.

- Lecę z tobą! – Lily usłyszała swój głos jeszcze zanim słowa zdążyły przybrać formę zdania w jej umyśle. Do tej pory miała wrażenie, że ze zdenerwowania i emocji język stanął jej kołkiem w gardle, dlatego tym bardziej zdziwiło ją zdecydowanie i spokój, z jakim się odezwała.

Czy te słowa na pewno opuściły jej usta?

Może tylko jej się tak wydaje?

Sądząc po spojrzeniach obecnych w gabinecie – raczej nie.

Może nie powinna się była odzywać?

Teraz nie było już odwrotu.

James spojrzał w jej stronę gwałtownie, jakby nagle uświadomił sobie, że w gabinecie znajduje się ktoś jeszcze poza nim i Panią Potter. Jego brązowe oczy miały teraz ten lekki odcień szaleństwa, który dziewczyna do tej pory widywała wyłącznie u Syriusza Blacka. Może łączyło ich więcej, niż przypuszczała?

- Nie ma mowy – odparł ostro.

- Przecież niedawno mówiłeś, że…

- Zmieniłem zdanie!

Nigdy jeszcze nie odezwał się do niej takim tonem. W normalnej sytuacji pewnie by ją to zabolało. Może zaszkliłyby jej się oczy? Może zarumieniłaby się w ten głupkowaty, typowy dla rudzielców sposób? Może nie wiedziałaby co powiedzieć, ale teraz…

- Nie możesz mi zabronić – odparowała, z powrotem odzyskując kontrolę nad swoim umysłem. Uniosła jedną brew, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i rzuciła ukochanemu najbardziej wyzywające spojrzenie, na jakie było ją teraz stać. – Lecę z tobą – powtórzyła powoli i dosadnie, jakby mówiła do kogoś, kto ledwo mówi po angielsku.

- Nie – syknął James, wyraźnie wzburzony.

Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że młody czarodziej lada chwila rzuci na nią urok. Odnotowała szybko w myślach, że jej własna różdżka znajduje się w prawej kieszeni szaty. Gdyby zaszła potrzeba, to jest w stanie szybko po nią sięgnąć. Pod warunkiem, oczywiście, że James nie będzie pierwszy. Nigdy nie wygrała z nim żadnego pojedynku.

- Bo co? Ty możesz tam lecieć, a ja nie? – Zbliżyła się do niego, nie zamierzając odpuścić.

Sama do końca nie wiedziała, skąd akurat teraz, w chwili tak wielkiego stresu wzięła się w niej taka siła, ale czuła ją w całym ciele: od palców u stóp, aż po cebulki włosów. Zupełnie jakby ktoś ją namagnesował. Nie mogła zostawić Jamesa teraz samego. Nie ważne jakim kosztem!

- Tam jest niebezpiecznie.

- Poradzę sobie.

- Nie będę w stanie ochraniać jednocześnie naszej dwójki.

- Wcale nie będziesz musiał!

- Nie chcesz tego oglądać…!

- Nie mów mi co chcę, a czego nie, bo sama wiem najlepiej!

- Czemu jesteś taka okropnie uparta?

- A czemu ty jesteś taki uparty?

Przerwali, wpatrując się w siebie i dysząc ciężko, jakby właśnie zakończyli wyczerpujące biegi dookoła jeziora. Najwyraźniej żadne z nich nie zamierzało dać za wygraną.

Nagle, przerywając bitwę, którą toczyli samymi spojrzeniami, James odwrócił się plecami do Lily, zwracając się wprost do milczącej profesor McGonagall:

- Może ja nie mogę jej zabronić i mnie nie posłucha, ale pani może przemówić Evans do rozsądku.

Na twarzy nauczycielki przez chwilę zagościło coś, co mogłoby być szokiem, gdyby lata praktyki nie nauczyły jej tak dobrze ukrywać swoich uczuć. Zreflektowała się szybko, przybierając swoją zwykłą, surową minę kobiety, której nic nie jest w stanie zaskoczyć.

- Panie Potter, panno Evans… - zaczęła.

- James! – zaprotestowała głośno Lily, czując narastającą złość. Nigdy nie odważyłaby się przerwać profesor McGonagall w pół zdania. Nigdy, aż do dziś. To był cios poniżej pasa. – Pani profesor, jestem pełnoletnia i myślę, że mogę…!

- Dosyć – przerwał jej niezwykle cicho, a zarazem niespodziewanie doniośle Dumbledore. Jego łagodny głos wypełnił całe pomieszczenie, jakby ktoś podstawił profesorowi megafon do ust. – Myślę, że wszyscy musimy zacząć myśleć trzeźwo. Niestety, nie jest to łatwe, ale niezbędne. Wszyscy macie rację. Mimo, że jest to niebezpieczne, - skinął głową w stronę pani Potter, - uważam, że należy się udać na miejsce wypadku. Panie Potter, panno Evans – będę wam towarzyszył. To powinno zakończyć tę dyskusję.

- Ale… - jęknął bezradnie James.

- Powiedziałem: „dosyć" – powtórzył spokojnie starzec i niezwykle energicznie odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia z gabinetu. Podwinął nieco teatralnie rękaw i machnął nieznacznie swoim długim i kościstym palcem. Drzwi otwarły się jakby na zawołanie i rozległ się huk. Dopiero po chwili Lily zdała sobie sprawę z powodu hałasu, gdy zobaczyła plątaninę ciał, szamoczących się na podłodze. – Witam panów. Widzę, że zbiera się nam całkiem spora ekipa.

Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, Lily mogłaby przysiąc, że Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ale musiało jej się przewidzieć. Albo to cień płomienia świecy zatańczył na jego twarzy.

Jako pierwszy z podłogi podniósł się Remus, cały czerwony na twarzy.

- Przepraszamy najmocniej, my nie chcieliśmy…

- Co z twoim tatą? – bezpardonowo wszedł mu w słowo Syriusz, odpychając przyjaciela na bok i trzema susami pokonując odległość dzielącą go od Jamesa. – Wiadomo coś?

James westchnął i pokiwał przecząco głową, opierając się plecami o stojącą za nim komodę, obładowaną najdziwniejszymi wirującymi i migocącymi przedmiotami. Słownictwo, którym dysponowała Lily było stanowczo zbyt ubogie, by nazwać chociażby ćwierć z nich.  
>No i raczej nie był to odpowiedni czas na analizę czegoś tak błahego.<p>

- To co robimy? – dopytywał Syriusz, rozglądając się po otaczających go twarzach, jakby tylko czekał na rozkaz.

Jego wzrok zatrzymał się nieco dłużej na wilgotnych od łez oczach pani Potter. Bez słowa podszedł do niej i - ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, mocno przytulił.

- Jesteście dla mnie jak rodzice – powiedział cicho.

Cichy płacz pani Potter przerodził się w szloch, jakby kobieta wreszcie dała upust całym emocjom.

Lily poczuła, jak i jej oczy napełniają się łzami na ten widok. Wiedziała, że Syriusz był częstym gościem w domu Potterów, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie zastanawiała się nad tym, ile to wszystko dla niego znaczy.

- Tracimy tylko czas. – Głos Jamesa znów przerwał ciszę, pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek litości. – Kto wie, co tam się dzieje! Trzeba jak najszybciej dotrzeć na miejsce, może potrzebują rąk do pomocy.

- Lecimy z tobą – powiedział cicho Remus, a stojący za nim Peter skinął ochoczo głową. – Oczywiście, za pozwoleniem – spojrzał wyczekująco na milczącą McGonagall.

- Nie chrzań! – warknął Syriusz.

- Albusie? – Profesor, ignorując Blacka, zerknęła w stronę dyrektora.

- Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia, jak tylko zabrać was wszystkich ze sobą – odrzekł starzec z błyskiem w oku. – Przyda wam się coś ciepłego na drogę, prawda? – Wskazał ręką na stojący przy kominku fotel, na którym leżały już czarne, uczniowskie płaszcze.

Lily próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy widziała jak się pojawiają. Bezskutecznie.

- Minervo, do mojego powrotu wiesz co robić, prawda?

McGonagall skinęła głową.

- Wszystkim się zajmę – odrzekła. – Zaraz powiadomię resztę nauczycieli o zaistniałej sytuacji.

Dumbledore zrobił dziarski krok w przód i wyciągnął przed siebie kościstą dłoń.

- Na trzy – powiedział, czekając aż uczniowie dołączą do niego.

Lily położyła swoją dłoń na samej górze, czując nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku.

Czy aby na pewno wiedziała co robi?

- Raz…

A co, jeśli znowu szykuje się jakiś atak?

- Dwa…

Czy będzie w stanie sobie poradzić?

Nie było już jednak możliwości, aby się wycofać. Nie mogła tak zostawić Jamesa.

- Trzy!

Szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Rozmazujące się ramy pokoju. Ferie kolorów. A wszystko to w czasie szybszym, niż mrugnięcie okiem.

Gdy jej stopy dotknęły twardej ziemi, poczuła przeszywający ból w kolanach, jakby ktoś uderzył w nie z całej siły gałęzią. Jej nogi trzęsły się jak galareta, a w żołądku wirowało tak, jakby zaraz miała zwymiotować. Zamknęła oczy, żeby powstrzymać ziemię od gwałtownego wirowania. Z nerwów zapomniała o wszystkich przepisach dotyczących bezpiecznej teleportacji.

Po chwilowym szoku, rozejrzała się. Pierwsze, na co zwróciła uwagę, to że wszyscy dotarli cało i wyglądali na znacznie mniej skołowanych, niż ona. Kolejna rzecz, która przykuła jej uwagę, to że wszyscy patrzyli w jednym kierunku.

Nękające ją mdłości, dokuczające jej od momentu wylądowania, nasiliły się. Niechętnie spojrzała przed siebie i poczuła, jak nogi niemal nie uginają się jej pod wpływem zielonej czaszki, majaczącej w oddali na nocnym niebie.

Myślała, że zdołała już przywyknąć do tego widoku. Widziała go w szkole. Widywała go w gazetach.

W snach też.

Dopiero teraz jednak ujrzała mroczny znak naprawdę.

I po raz pierwszy naprawdę odczuła, co on oznacza. Nic bardziej nie kojarzyło jej się ze śmiercią. Sam jego widok zdawał się zwiastować tragedię i zniszczenie.

Wzdrygnęła się, gdy poczuła czyjąś ciepłą dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Remus Lupin patrzył na nią z ukosa, jakby obawiał się, że dziewczyna zaraz zemdleje.

- Wszystko okej – zapewniła go cicho, kiwając głową na potwierdzenie swoich słów. Chyba bardziej chciała przekonać samą siebie, że jakoś się trzyma. – Dzięki.

Remus przytaknął i bez słowa przeniósł wzrok w górę.

Syriusz zaciskał dłonie w pięści, Peter jakby nagle zmalał, kuląc się za plecami przyjaciół, ale James… James zionął nienawiścią. To wszystko było tak przerażające, że Lily z trudem powstrzymała się, by do niego nie podbiec i nie rzucić mu się w ramiona.

- Całe miejsce jest otoczone przez Aurorów – odezwał się Dumbledore, zaczynając sprężystym krokiem kierować się przed siebie. – Tutaj najbliżej można się było teleportować.

- Chodźmy – powiedział James. Lily nie była pewna, czy do chłopaka dociera teraz cokolwiek, oprócz zielonego światła na granatowym niebie – Nie mamy czasu!

Bez dalszego namysłu podążył za Dumbledorem, ściskając różdżkę w dłoni.

Lily zmusiła swoje rozedrgane nogi, żeby podążyły za grupą. Każdy krok przybliżał ją do czaszki, która wyglądała teraz tak, jakby zamierzała pochłonąć ich wszystkich.

- Jesteś pewna, że dobrze się czujesz? – spytał szeptem Remus.

Lily spojrzała w jego szare, zaniepokojone oczy i pokiwała przecząco głową.

- Nie – odrzekła najciszej jak się da.

Złapała go pod ramię i przyspieszyła kroku, żeby nadążyć za Dumbledorem.

_(Waiting for the Sun)_

_Waiting for you to hear my song,  
>Waiting for you to come along,<br>Waiting for you to tell me what went wrong._

_This is the strangest life I've ever known._

James miał wrażenie, jakby został uwięziony w akwarium.

Nie słyszał niczego, oprócz szumu krwi w swoich uszach.

Nie widział niczego, oprócz zielonego znaku przeszywającego niemal całkowicie czarne niebo.

Nie obchodziło go nic – chciał tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć się u kresu wędrówki.

Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę. Nie chciał pocieszenia. Nie był nawet pewny, czy to on sprawia, że jego nogi się poruszają. Może była to jakaś wyższa siła, która na chwilę zawładnęła jego ciałem?

A może to cała złość i nienawiść, jaką teraz odczuwał?

Gdzieś, w tyle jego owładniętego teraz innymi uczuciami umysłu kołatała się myśl, że James chyba po raz pierwszy poczuł nienawiść. Do tej pory uczucie to było mu obce. Bywał wściekły, gdy czytał o wszystkich wydarzeniach, mających miejsce w czarodziejskim świecie. Często odczuwał niechęć. Na przykład do Severusa Snape'a i jego ohydnych, tłustych włosów. Gotował się widząc, jak ten patrzy na Lily.

Nigdy chyba jednak tak naprawdę nie nienawidził. A przynajmniej żadnego wcześniejszego uczucia nie mógł porównać z tym, które wypełniało go teraz.

Co dziwne, było ono tak silne, że przewyższało nawet obawy o życie ojca. A może po prostu James wolał o tym nie myśleć? Dużo łatwiej było się skupić na konkretnych zadaniach, zaczynających piętrzyć się w umyśle Pottera.

Dotrzeć do celu.

Pomóc w odkopywaniu gruzów.

Uratować tyle osób, ile się da.

Walczyć, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.

Zabić, o ile będzie taka potrzeba.

Czy naprawdę mógłby kogoś zabić? Z zimną krwią? Spojrzeć prosto w oczy i użyć całej tej nienawiści, by pozbawić kogoś życia?

Co z Lily?

Nie odwrócił się, by sprawdzić jak sobie radzi, ale uderzyło go to, że chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu zapomniał, że dziewczyna znajdowała się tak blisko niego. Zawsze niemal instynktownie wyczuwał jej obecność. A teraz zapomniał.

Czy mógłby zabić…?

Nie – nasunęło mu się na myśl gwałtownie, jak kubeł zimnej wody, gasząc nieco napędzającą go złość.

Tak, w obronie tych, których kochał – odezwał się inny, cichy głosik w jego głowie.

- Szybciej! – powiedział, widząc jak czaszka zwiększa się z każdym krokiem.

Ale nie zwiększała się wystarczająco szybko!

Czas leciał nieubłaganie, a jego ojciec być może właśnie potrzebował pomocy!

Już po chwili zobaczyli okazały dom na widnokręgu.

A raczej to, co z niego zostało.

Cały dach zapadł się do wnętrza budynku, a z grubych murów ostał się teraz tylko fragment frontu. W blaskach świateł, sztucznie wyprodukowanych różdżkami Aurorów, kręcących się wokół budynku, można było dostrzec ogromną chmurę pyłu, unoszącą się wciąż jeszcze w powietrzu.

Od zawalenia się nie minęły jeszcze nawet dwie godziny – pomyślał z nadzieją James.

- Jest jeszcze szansa! – Nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, że te ostatnie słowa wypowiedział na głos.

- A kto powiedział, że nie ma? – oburzył się Syriusz oschłym tonem.

Wyglądał na równie zdeterminowanego, co James. Syriusz Black był gotowy na wszystko i zdawał się nie bać żadnego z możliwych scenariuszy.

- To co robimy? – spytał, patrząc na Dumbledora jak pies czekający na rozkaz, by rzucić się w pogoń za zwierzyną. – Od czego zacząć?

- Po pierwsze, to musicie się opanować – odparł profesor, zatrzymując się i odwracając w ich stronę. – Pośpiech nie jest dobrym doradcą, musicie się najpierw nauczyć myślenia. A to oznacza, że nie możecie zrobić niczego bez mojego pozwolenia. Jeśli powiem „stójcie", to macie się zatrzymać. Jak powiem „na ziemię", to macie się położyć. Jak powiem „uciekajcie", to macie się teleportować w bezpieczne miejsce.

- Ale… - oburzył się James, jednak Dumbledore uciszył go samym spojrzeniem.

- Tutaj nie ma miejsca na „ale", panie Potter. Nie ważne co zobaczycie. Nie ważne, co się będzie działo wokół. Muszę wiedzieć, że mogę na was liczyć. Mogę?

- Tak – odparli zgodnie Lily, Remus i Peter.

- Panie Black, panie Potter?

Profesor spojrzał na Jamesa swoimi błękitnymi oczami i chłopak przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że wcale nie musi się odzywać. Że starzec już i tak wie, co teraz dzieje się w jego głowie. Że każda komórka w ciele chłopaka mu się sprzeciwia. Że przecież James nie jest już małym dzieckiem! Był już na placu boju i wyszedł z tego w całości. A tam, pod gruzami, jest jego ojciec! Jeśli będzie trzeba, to James zrobi wszystko, by mu pomóc. I to niezależnie od tego, co mu każe _wielki_ Dumbledore.

- Panie Black?

- No okej – odburknął Syriusz, łypiąc na profesora spod byka.

- Panie Potter?

James odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc wytrzymać siły jego spojrzenia.

_Nie! Nie! Nie! _

_-_ Tracimy czas! – warknął.

- Panie Potter! – powtórzył Dumbledore.

Prawie nie podskoczył, gdy ktoś znienacka złapał go za rękę.

Odwrócił się szybko. Tym razem oczy, wwiercające się w jego duszę były duże i zielone. Nie były stanowcze, ani też pewne siebie. Nie było w nich autorytetu, czy niespotykanej wiedzy. Wręcz przeciwnie – czaił się w nich strach i wyglądały tak, jakby lada moment miały się wypełnić łzami.

- James, proszę…

James westchnął z frustracją, widząc jak rażące zielone światło, połyskującej na niebie czaszki odbija się niepokojąco na twarzy jego dziewczyny.

- Dobra! Tak, będę pana słuchał, profesorze.

Dumbledore skinął głową.

- Mnie i szefa Aurorów. Pewnie o nim słyszeliście? Zaraz go poznacie.

- Moody? – Syriusz nie był w stanie powstrzymać podekscytowania. – Czy to ten słynny Alastor Moody?

- Tak, panie Black. I radzę go słuchać, bo nie należy do zbytnio cierpliwych i wyrozumiałych.

Dumbledore znów odwrócił się do nich plecami, ruszając w stronę znajdującej się przed nimi ruiny.

_Alastor Moody_? – powtórzył w myślach James. Mimo że Moody został szefem wydziału Aurorów w ministerstwie niespełna pół roku temu, ciężko było znaleźć czarodzieja, który by o nim nie słyszał. Jego podwładni bali się go, ponieważ słynął z nieobliczalności. Nie tolerował błędów. Nie przepuszczał nikomu, a o jego niekonwencjonalnych metodach walki krążyły legendy. Podobno samym Śmierciożercom jeżyły się włosy na głowie na dźwięk jego imienia…

James poczuł się dziwnie spokojny wiedząc, że ktoś taki stoi na straży porządku. A potem przypomniał sobie słowa swojego ojca: _„Piekielnie dobry, ale bałbym się z nim zostać sam na sam. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co mu odbije. Dobrze, że ktoś taki jest po naszej stronie, wiesz, James?"_

Obraz przed Jamesem zakrył się mgłą i chłopak dopiero po chwili sobie uświadomił, że to łzy przesłaniają mu widok. Mając nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważył, zamrugał szybko parę razy, nie zwalniając kroku.

A co, jeśli już nigdy nie usłyszy głosu swojego taty?

A co, jeśli już go nie zobaczy?

A co, jeśli on leży gdzieś tam, przysypany gruzami?

Oczami wyobraźni zobaczył bladą twarz z pustymi, pozbawionymi życia oczami.

James szybko potrząsnął głową, próbując odgonić dręczące go wizje. Nie mógł pozwolić im sobą zawładnąć.

- James? – szepnęła Lily.

Czy naprawdę dalej trzymał jej dłoń?

- James, wszystko okej?

Dziewczyna prawie biegła, by za nim nadążyć. Jej włosy były rozwiane od wiatru, a twarz zaróżowiona od emocji i zimna.

- Będzie dobrze – wydobył z siebie jakiś zupełnie obcy głos.

A może to powiedział Syriusz?

James miał wrażenie, że traci zmysły. Rzeczywistość zdawała się go przerastać.

Jak może w czymkolwiek pomóc, skoro nawet nie potrafi kontrolować sam siebie?

To już chyba lepiej czuł się przepełniony nienawiścią. Ona przynajmniej dawała mu poczucie siły.

A teraz czuł się całkowicie bezsilny.

Był taki mały. A czaszka taka duża.

Ruina przed nim przypominała górę.

Aurorzy wiedzieli co robią, mieli doświadczenie. Potrafili walczyć.

A on nic nie potrafił.

Był nikim.

Może nawet nie miał już ojca?

Lily skinęła głową i mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń w wyrazie sympatii.

Ale to nie pomogło.

- Dumbledore? A co ty tu, do licha, robisz? – Po ich prawej zagrzmiał głęboki głos, naznaczony charakterystyczną chrypką.

Czarodziej potężnej postury zbliżał się w ich stronę niczym huragan, ciskając gromy czujnymi oczami. Jego rozczochrane, półdługie włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony, a długa szata była miejscami lekko naderwana i nadpalona. Ale jej właściciel nic sobie z tego nie robił.

- Alastorze.

- A co to za gówniarze? Mało tu mamy zamieszania? – Alastor Moody obrzucił Jamesa i stojących za nim przyjaciół rozdrażnionym spojrzeniem. – Może jeszcze mamy im robić za niańkę, co?

- Oni są tu pod moją opieką – odparł profesor. – Jamesa ojciec był w budynku podczas napadu.

- Jamesa? – Moody spojrzał na chłopaka, mrużąc oczy. – Niech zgadnę, Potter? Wszyscy wyglądacie tak samo.

- Czy coś wiadomo o moim tacie? – spytał James, zmęczony niepotrzebną gadaniną. Tracili tylko czas! – Znaleziono go?

- Nie – odparł czarodziej bez cienia litości w głosie. – Nasi chłopcy próbują się przekopać przez gruzy, ale te cholerne śmierciojady rzuciły na nie jakąś klątwę. Nie da się ruszyć ani kamyczka, żeby nie zapadały się głębiej. – Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę profesora. - Dumbledore, jak już tu jesteś, to chyba pomożesz, nie?

- Oczywiście. Za mną – rzucił przez ramię dyrektor.

- Tylko mi się tu słuchać! Bo jak nie, to… - Moody pomachał różdżką w ich stronę. – I nie myślcie, że sobie żartuję. – Spojrzał ostro Syriuszowi w oczy.

Syriusz skinął głową z powagą. Kogo jak kogo, ale Moody'ego nie dało się nie brać poważnie.

- Black? – spytał Moody, dalej się w niego wpatrując.

- Tak.

- Tak myślałem, miałem przyjemność z twoją kuzynką.

Moody obnażył część zębów w czymś, co mogło być złośliwym uśmiechem. Syriusz nic nie odpowiedział, przezornie powstrzymując się od komentarza.

Ruszyli przez trawę, wkraczając w teren, który najprawdopodobniej odgrodzony był zaklęciem. James miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś nagle włączył głos w radiu. Powietrze wypełniły krzyki krążących wokół zawalonego domu Aurorów, świsty zaklęć i złowrogie trzeszczenie gruzowiska.

W powietrzu unosił się zapach spalenizny i popiołu.

- Teren wygląda na czysty – Moody zwrócił się do kroczącego ramię w ramię z nim Dumbledore'a. – Wypalili z różdżek, posiali chaosu i zmyli się, tchórze. Tego tam, psiakrew, nie da się usunąć. – Wskazał palcem w niebo, na zieloną czaszkę. – Gdybym ja tylko dorwał tych skur…!

- Są jakieś ofiary? – przerwał mu Dumbledore.

- Na razie trzy. Strażnicy, nie byli w budynku. Ich ciała znaleźliśmy przed wejściem, trwa identyfikacja.

James miał wrażenie, że to się nie dzieje naprawdę. Że to tylko koszmar, a on się zaraz obudzi w swoim łóżku.

Tak samo, jak trzej martwi strażnicy.

- Nasi najlepsi łamacze klątw pracują nad gruzami. Nie wiem, co oni tam zmajstrowali, ale nie potrafimy się przedostać… Moglibyśmy to wysadzić, ale wtedy nikt, kto by tam był żywy, się nie uratuje… - ciągnął beznamiętnym tonem Moody, jakby mówił o wyprawie na ryby.

Dumbledore skinął głową.

- Pokażcie to – odrzekł, zakasując rękawy. – Zostańcie tutaj –rzucił przez ramię, nie oglądając się nawet na uczniów.

Razem z Moodym przekroczyli próg budynku, znikając za jedyną pozostałą po tragedii ścianą.

James poczuł, jak przepełnia go złość.

- I co, mamy tu tak stać, jak ostatni frajerzy? – warknął, mając ochotę uderzyć w coś pięścią.

- Słyszałeś, że na dom została rzucona jakaś klątwa. Moglibyśmy tylko pogorszyć sprawę – odparł cicho Remus.

- Obiecaliśmy słuchać Dumbledore'a – dodał szybko Peter. – Lepiej zostańmy.

- Ja też nienawidzę tak czekać – burknął Syriusz, pilnie obserwując otoczenie.

- Ale nie mamy chyba innego wyjścia – odparła Lily, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. – I tak powinniśmy się cieszyć, że w ogóle pozwolono nam tu się zjawić. Jeśli nie posłuchamy Dumbledore'a, to po pierwsze nigdy nam już nie zaufa, a po drugie możemy tylko spowodować jakieś kłopoty.

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi w bardzo charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, nieświadomie przybierając pozę Prefekta Naczelnego. Patrzyła przy tym prosto na Jamesa, jakby czytała mu w myślach i wiedziała, że nie był w nastroju do słuchania czyichkolwiek rozkazów.

- Jak Dumbledore nam pozwoli, to wkroczymy do akcji i zrobimy dokładnie to, o co nas poprosi. – Tym razem przeniosła wzrok na Syriusza, marszcząc lekko czoło. – Jasne?

Syriusz tylko prychnął, wzruszając ramionami i odwrócił wzrok w inną stronę. Nie raczył odpowiedzieć, ale James wiedział, że przyjaciel się poddał. Przynajmniej chwilowo.

- No to czekamy – westchnął Remus.

I czekali.

To zupełnie nie przypominało ostatniego wydarzenia, w które byli zaangażowani Śmierciożercy. James, pełen napędzanego strachem i wściekłością zapału, gdy bez uznawania sprzeciwu żądał, żeby pozwolono mu pojawić się na miejscu zbrodni, teraz czuł się prawie… rozczarowany? Szybko jednak zganił się za te myśli. Przecież nie chciał narażać przyjaciół. Nie chciał sprowadzić ich w niebezpieczeństwo. No i Lily…

A może jednak?

Może, tak całkiem w głębi duszy liczył, że będzie miał okazję wyładować swoją nienawiść? Może podświadomie chciał znów znaleźć się w centrum wydarzeń? Chciał poczuć się ważny? Chciał poczuć, że może coś zmienić? Bo cóż może być ważniejszego, niż decyzja o życiu i śmierci...?

A tu nic.

A tu czekanie.

I znów do niczego się nie przyda.

Niczego nie zmieni.

A na dodatek, nawet nie wie, czy jego ojciec jeszcze żyje.

- James?

Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że stoi przed nim Lily i wpatruje się w niego zatroskanym wzrokiem.

Rozejrzał się wkoło.

Peter dygotał z zimna, Remus przycupnął przy ziemi i opatulił się płaszczem szczelnie jak kocem, a Syriusz stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się pilnie w ruinę domu. Jakby samym tylko wzrokiem mógł sprawić, że czegoś się dowiedzą.

- James, jak się czujesz? – powtórzyła delikatnie Lily, gładząc go niepewnie dłonią po policzku.

Pewnie bała się jego reakcji.

Faktycznie, dzisiaj był trochę nieprzewidywalny.

- Jak mam się czuć? – warknął, nim zdążył się powstrzymać i zaraz poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, widząc jej zranione spojrzenie. – Przepraszam – szepnął. – Nie chciałem.

- Wiem, nie przejmuj się – odparła szybko, nieco drżącym tonem. – Masz prawo być zły.

James westchnął, drapiąc się po głowie.

- Dumbledore im pomoże – ciągnęła dalej Lily. – Jeśli ktoś ma im pomóc, to właśnie on.

- Wiem, Lily… Ale… - James zawahał się. Nie był pewny, czy chce wypowiadać swoje myśli na głos. Niewypowiedziane zdawały się nieco mniej realne. Jak już przybiorą postać słowa i zostaną uwolnione, to zabrzmią dużo straszniej. – A co, jeśli już nie ma kogo ratować? Może oni wszyscy już nie żyją?

- Nie możemy tracić nadziei – szepnęła Lily i wtuliła się w niego, jakby była małym dzieckiem, szukającym ochrony przed złym światem. Załkała cicho, a James poczuł, że jego oczy także zaczynają szczypać od łez. Pogłaskał dziewczynę po głowie. Była taka ciepła. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak zmarzł.

- Musimy czekać i mieć nadzieję… - powtórzyła cicho Lily.

I czekali dalej.

_(Take it as it comes)_

_Time to live,  
>Time to lie,<br>Time to laugh,  
>Time to die.<em>

_Take it easy, baby,_  
><em>Take it as it comes.<em>

- Mam dosyć tego cholernego czekania! – warknął Syriusz, krążąc w kółko jak napuszony buldog. – Nie wytrzymam tak dłużej!

Paru Aurorów obdarzyło go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

- Przepraszam! – zawołał za nimi James, zmęczony oczekiwaniem. – Hej!

Jeden, niedużo starszy od nich, odwrócił się przez ramię i zatrzymał, widząc idącego w jego stronę Jamesa. Miał nieco dłuższe, rude włosy, a przez środek jego policzka biegła szpecąca blizna, która wyglądała na dosyć nową.

- Nazywam się James Potter, mój ojciec był w budynku w czasie ataku – wykrztusił z siebie James niemal na jednym oddechu. Miał wrażenie, że jak nie dowie się czegoś teraz, od razu, to oszaleje. – Czy wiadomo co tam się dzieje?

Auror westchnął, rozglądając się czujnie w koło.

- Przyszliście tu z Dumbledorem? – spytał, zatrzymując wzrok chwilę dłużej na rozjuszonym Syriuszu.

- Tak – odparł szybko James. – Kazał nam tu czekać. Alastor Moody poprosił go o pomoc. Podobno na gruzy została nałożona jakaś klątwa, przez którą nie da się ich ruszyć…

- Skoro i Dumbledore, i Moody kazali wam czekać…

Lily instynktownie złapała Aurora za przegub nadgarstka. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- Proszę, niech nam pan powie. Martwimy się… - niemal wyszeptała. – Tam jest tata Jamesa…

Auror westchnął ponownie, jakby bił się z myślami.

- No dobra – powiedział z rezygnacją, ale ton jego głosu brzmiał teraz nieco delikatniej. – Z tego co wiem, to jest jakiś postęp. Udało im się ruszyć mały kawałek dachu. – Spojrzał na Jamesa ze współczuciem. – Jest szansa.

- Dziękuję! – odparła Lily z ulgą w głosie.

Auror skinął jej głową i pospiesznie się oddalił, jakby nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek ich ze sobą powiązał.

- Dobra robota, Evans – powiedział Syriusz.

- To jeszcze nic nie znaczy – odparł James przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Równie dobrze pod gruzami mogą być już dawno martwi…

- Nie mów tak! – przerwała mu Lily dużo głośniej, niż zamierzała.

- Wchodzimy? – spytał Syriusz, przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Może się przydamy?

- Jakbyśmy mieli się przydać, to by nas zawołali – odparł szybko Remus, nagle znajdując się blisko przyjaciela. Wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał go powstrzymać siłą w razie potrzeby.

- A może nie mają czasu nas zawołać? – zdenerwował się Syriusz. – Jesteśmy dorośli, możemy sami podejmować decyzje. Rogaczu! Nie wkurza cię ta bezczynność?

- No i co mam niby zrobić?

- Na pewno nie stać jak kołek, kiedy twój tata…

- Zamknij się! – krzyknął James, czerwony na twarzy.

Przyjaciele stanęli na wprost siebie, niemal stykając się nosami.

- Uspokójcie się – syknął Remus i wskazał palcem na ruiny. – Coś się tam dzieje!

James i Syriusz zamilkli od razu, odwracając się gwałtownie.

James wstrzymał oddech, widząc grupę pięciu Aurorów biegnących w stronę budynku. W powietrzu, nad pozostałościami budynku, iskrzyły się czerwone gwiazdy.

Prośba o pomoc.

Chłopak, nie oglądając się za siebie i nie namyślając wiele, pospieszył w ich stronę. Szczerze – miał teraz wszystko gdzieś. Wszystkie nakazy i zakazy, mądre słowa i zdobywanie czyjegokolwiek zaufania.

Nic się nie liczyło poza tym, że gdzieś tam, pod gruzami, może jeszcze żył jego tata.

- Hej, stój! – krzyknął za nim Remus, łapiąc go za skrawek szaty.

James był jednak szybszy i bez problemu mu się wyrwał.

Nawet ściana ognia nie byłaby go w stanie zatrzymać.

- Łapa, nie!

Syriusz już po chwili zrównał z Jamesem kroku.

Ciekawe, czy Syriusza głowa była teraz równie pusta?

Ale to nie istotne.

Chłopcy zwolnili nieco, wkraczając poza jedyną stojącą ścianę. Ich oczom ukazała się wielka sterta gruzów, pozostała po budynku. Wokół niej kręciło się blisko tuzin Aurorów.

Pył unosił się w powietrzu. Błyskało. Słychać było trzaski i krzyki.

A pośrodku tego zamieszania stali Dumbledore i Moody.

Z różdżki profesora sączył się nieprzerwanie błękitny strumień światła, który zdawał się brać w posiadanie całą przestrzeń. James poczuł. jak włosy jeżą mu się na karku. Takiego Dumbledore'a jeszcze nie widział. Wcale nie przypominał teraz tego starca - ekscentryka, którego widywali na szkolnych korytarzach.

- Trzymajcie tutaj…!

- Uwaga…!

- Tu celuj!

- Odsuńcie się w prawo, zasłaniacie…!

- Ostrożnie, panowie!

- … trzymaj, trzymaj…!

Myśl, że ojciec Jamesa znajdował się gdzieś tutaj, była niezwykle absurdalna.

Jeszcze bardziej absurdalne byłoby znalezienie go żywego…

- Podnieś…!

- Nie chce puścić!

- Ostrożnie, ostrożnie…!

Alastor Moody także celował różdżką w gruzowisko, równocześnie krzycząc do swoich ludzi i wydając im polecenia. Ta niesamowicie chaotyczna scena była zarazem niesamowicie przemyślana – wszyscy uczestnicy zdawali się być dokładnie tam, gdzie powinni. Jakby poruszali się według z góry ustalonej choreografii.

James zorientował się, że wstrzymuje oddech z napięcia.

- Coś tu jest! Czekajcie! – krzyknął nagle Moody, a ich oczom ukazała się jasnofioletowa kula, przypominająca mieniącą się w słońcu bańkę mydlaną. – Odsuńcie gruzy! Szybko! To kopuła!

- Kopuła? – szepnął zdezorientowany Syriusz.

- James! – krzyknęła Lily. James nie pamiętał, kiedy do nich dołączyła. – To kopuła! Kopuła! – powtarzała to słowo, jakby było najpiękniejszym na świecie.

I nagle do otępiałego mózgu Jamesa dotarło, co to znaczyło.

Kopuła.

Magiczna kopuł.

Ktoś się schronił.

Ktoś przeżył.

Kto?

- James, może on…

- Czekaj! – James bał się nadziei.

Nadzieja była piękna.

Nadzieja była też złudna.

- Uważajcie! Najpierw musimy oczyścić powietrze! – wrzeszczał Moody, podczas gdy Dumbledore, nadal w milczeniu, kierował błękitny promień w stertę gruzu. – Wy, tam! Trzymać górę!

Przez chwilę zrobiło się jasno, jakby błyskawica przecięła niebo i w powietrzu zaiskrzyły nowe promienie. James miał wrażenie, że lada chwila całe miejsce eksploduje.

Kopuła mieniła się w tych wszystkich błyskach tak, że trudno było dostrzec co skrywa. Ktoś jednak musiał ją wytwarzać. W środku musiał znajdować się czarodziej na tyle silny, żeby utrzymać przez wiele godzin różdżkę i sączącą się z niej energię.

Nadzieja sprawiła, że jego serce mocniej zabiło.

Żeby tylko się udało!

- Dobrze, a teraz na bok te kamienie! – krzyknął Moody. – Ostrożnie, żeby nie naruszyć kopuły! Tak jest!

Duża stert gruzu przewaliła się w pusty kąt budynku.

- Góra czysta! – zaraportował jeden z Aurorów.

- Na raz wszyscy puszczamy! – odpowiedział Moody. – Trzy … dwa…!

I nagle wszystkie płomienie zgasły, a jedynym źródłem światła były migocąca na niebie czaszka i mieniąca się kolorami kopuła.

- Różdżki w gotowości…! Nie wiemy kto tam może być!

Dumbledore skierował swoją różdżkę w środek zawaliska. Trzasnęło. Kopuła zabłyszczała

i pękła jak bańka mydlana, opryskując wodą stojących blisko niej Aurorów.

W środku znajdowały się trzy postacie. Jedna z nich, mężczyzna, klęczał z wyprostowaną przed siebie różdżką. Kobieta o jasnych włosach kuliła się obok niego. Trzecia postać wyglądała na nieprzytomną, a jej głowa spoczywała oparta na kolanach kobiety.

- James, to…!

- Tato! – krzyknął James, zrywając się z miejsca.

**Komentarze mile widziane. **

**Po informacje co do nowego rozdziału zapraszam jak zwykle na mój profil. **

**J.**


End file.
